Ultraman GeeDxD
by ClearwingYuta
Summary: A person from our world goes to another one filled with supernatural beings to protect humanity from its new dangers. Kimeruze, kakugo! Time to get ready, Geed! Contain elements and references from many series.
1. Capsule 0

**Hello, welcome to a crossover between Ultraman Geed and Highschool DxD.**

 **I honestly have no idea why I tried to do this.**

 **Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 0: Prologue**

* * *

Where am I?

It's so dark here….

What happened to me?

I noticed a spark of light shining behind me….

I turn to see something that definitely surprised me as I saw a huge red door, one as much as big as the one from Kingdom Hearts 1, with black chains wrapped around. It also had huge yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

What is this?! I felt uneasy staring at this door….

" _ **Whoever opens this door will gain an unmatchable power, but know that with such a gift comes great responsibility. Only one ready to carry a heavy burden may open it."**_

What is it talking about? Why I would need power? And a heavy burden would be placed upon me?

I definitely should stay away from this door. I decided to walk backward, but suddenly the ground starts to shake and a hole is formed where I am standing.

I fall in an endless bottom of darkness.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I could only scream in fear.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

I woke up in my bed, sweating profoundly. What the hell was that? This dream looked so real!

Whatever this was, I couldn't let it bother me because the alarm clock next to me started ringing and I turned it off. I breathed and calmed myself. Well, a new day begins. I couldn't stand around thinking about this strange vision forever since I had more important stuff to do.

" ***Yawn*** " I exited my bedroom and started to prepare myself for another day.

Right, I better introduce myself. My name is **William Yuta Oki**. I am just your average 20 years old Japanese college student.

I had short black hair, brown eyes and use a red-framed glasses. I was currently tiding my hair through a mirror, removing the bangs that were covering my forehead and giving myself a tuft hairstyle since my hair got messy while I was sleeping. I dressed a white shirt with long sleeves shortened up to my elbows and blue jeans.

I lived in a small apartment complex since I couldn't live with my family due to the location of the college that I attended. It had a room for my bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Small, but good enough for me.

I was having breakfast when I decided to stare into a photo I took with my family after my success in the college's admission test. 5 people were present in it, all Japanese with black hair and brown eyes. I was in the center with my parents in the superior left and right of the scene while my siblings were in the bottom part of the image.

In the upper left was my dad, **Takuya Oki**. He was a man in his early fifties, he was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and smiling at the camera.

At his side was **Miki Ok** i, my mom. She was in her late forties, dressed in a short-sleeved t-shirt, had long hair in a ponytail and was also smiling softly in the scene.

In the bottom left was my 15 years old little brother **Yuya**. He had medium length hair with a bang in his forehead. Dressed in a short-sleeved red t-shirt, he smiled giving a thumbs up with his right hand.

At his side was his twin sister and the youngest of us, **Yumi**. She had long hair and smiled cheerfully giving a "V" sign with her right hand.

I smiled softly at the photo.

The funny thing about my parents is that they decided to give me a foreign and a Japanese name only because I was born outside of Japan. Strange, but I still like my name.

Also, they gave birth to us much later compared to their friends because they first wanted to gather enough money to pay for our education, which I am also grateful for them.

Although I still have to work part-time to pay for some of my needs here in my 'new home'.

* * *

As I prepared myself to go to the local market, putting my red sneakers...

 ***Ding! Dong!***

Huh? Who is at this hour?

"One moment. I am coming." I replied.

Once I opened the door, nobody was waiting except for a brown cardboard box.

Ok, strange.

I took it inside and decided to open it.

I removed the bubble wrapper and some newspapers that obscured the item I was looking for. When I found it I was surprised, it was **Ultraman Geed's set to transform**. The **Geed Riser** , the **Loading Knuckle** and some **Ultra/Kaiju Capsules**.

You see, I am a huge fan of **Tokusatsu** , especially of **Ultraman** and Kamen Rider since I was 10 years old. This time I planned to order Geed's transforming items to attend a convention for fans. I was finally happy that it came.

I think I can go to the market later. Right now I wanted to examine this merchandise.

The Geed Riser was a red device with the size of my hand that possessed the symbol of a white themed DNA cylinder at the center of it. The Loading Knuckle was a black device that was used to hold two capsules that would be scanned by the Riser. The Ultra/Kaiju capsules were mini items that depicted the images of the Ultraman and Kaiju with a switch at its side that needed to be pushed to load them into the Knuckle, also showing an orb on the Ultraman/Kaiju.

I activated the **Ultraman** and **Ultraman Belial's Ultra Capsules** , putting them into the Loading Knuckle. Afterward, I slide the Loading Knuckle to the Geed Riser as I press the trigger in it.

" **Kimeruze, kakugo! (Time to get ready!)** " Was the only thing I could say at the moment.

What happened next was not what I expected. The Riser emitted a strong white light that engulfed me in it. Taking my consciousness and making me fall on the ground.

* * *

 **BGM: Velvet Room theme, Persona**

When I woke up, I was in what could be considered my version of the Dive to Heart of the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

The platform was blue and had a picture of me in the same position as Sora/Ventus. It also had a picture of my family smiling in the upper center of the circle. There were many **"X"** symbols where Sora's crowns were supposed to be.

"Where am I?" It was my only reaction at the moment.

"It seems you finally arrived here." Someone called me.

When I turned to face the person I actually became scared. The one calling me looked just like the Truth from the Fullmetal Alchemist. In complete white, with no eyes and nose, only a mouth and ears. At least he wasn't giving me the creepy smile but I shouldn't let my guard down.

"Don't worry I'm harmless." He said calmly.

"Who are you? Why you brought me here? Are you God?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm something far more complex, you could say that I'm the will of the universe or reality. Whatever sounds better for you. God only controls a part of the Earth after all." Ok, he doesn't sound like a troll at least.

"I called you because I need your assistance." Seriously?

"And how I could possibly help you?" I asked him.

"I would like you to leave a mark in a certain world." I raised an eyebrow. A world?

"But why me? I'm just an ordinary guy."

"It's because you picked my interest. You are one of the few humans who truly understand the real meaning of " **humanity's infinite potential** "." I only looked at him weirdly.

It sounds ridiculous, but watching many movies, shows, animes, reading books and playing some games made me ponder and consider that mankind's greatest power was **"infinite potential"** , meaning that as long as we don't give up, we can always reach our goals and fulfill our dreams. Stupid for some, but that's what keeps me driving forward until my last breath.

" How exactly I can help? You want me to go to this world only for that?" I asked seriously to him.

He looked serious back to me and said:

"Before I give you a proper answer, let me tell you that in case you accept it you won't have to worry about your family. Time in the world you will be sent moves considerably faster there in comparison to your homeworld. Nobody will probably notice your absence. The only problem is the amount of time you might spend there to complete your task and it will be long before you be allowed to return." And here's the **drawback** of going to another world.

…..

This was definitely a hard task and most people would probably back off because of the amount of time it may take to be done.

"Is that all?" I asked to confirm if this was the only thing.

"No. As ridiculous as it may sound, dangerous Kaijus will be released in that world."

"Hold on, is this serious?"

"Yes, they simply **can't be killed** and **only sealed** in the objects that you probably know as the **Ultra/Kaiju Capsules**. And they can only be finished by an **Ultraman's attacks**.

More problems…..

"And let me guess, I can use the powers of Ultraman Geed?" He nods at my question.

"Well, I better go there then if nobody will be able to deal with them. **Truth** , while I fight these monsters, what I am supposed to impact there are not only the humans, right?"

" **Truth** , huh?" He looks interested at how I called him.

"Anyway. Yes, William, but tell me, how much of the **supernatural** do you know?" I looked confused at him because of this question.

"By your reaction, it seems not so much. Well, you see, in that world…."

He then explained to me how **Angels** , **Devils** , **Fallen angels** and every other supernatural stuff were real there. He also told me about a **Great War** that happened there and how violent it was. He showed me the **Sacred Gears** , gifts bestowed to humans by **God himself** there and how some people became important figures thanks to these mystical items.

Overall, I was surprised that the supernatural existed and most people were unaware of them.

"William, I also wanted you to go there and show to these beings how humans shouldn't be underestimated by none of them. Sadly, humans are only considered as lesser beings and weaklings to most of them."

This infuriated me greatly. So those bastards look down on us humans, huh?

"You know what? I'm eager to go there now and show them how humans are stronger than they look." I said determinedly.

" _Truth"_ only looked at me with a smile, not of creepiness, but one of gratitude.

"Thank you. But's let's go back to the fights with the Kaiju now. I want you to know that there are also some **Little Stars** there that you can and must acquire to fight these fiends. Also, you will be given a **boost** to your strength, defense, speed, immunologic system and mental resistance alongside high pain tolerance." Cool….

"You will also be able to fly and teleport without needing to be an Ultraman." Hmm, nice…..

"Finally, whenever you need to **transform into Geed** , you will need to **create a portal and jump in it to transform**."

"Why?" I asked him wanting to know why I should do that.

"Do you want to risk being attacked while transforming?" Fair point…

"Also, **chant** the first thing that comes into your mind. It looks cooler this way in my opinion." He proudly stated.

"Ok..." I simply replied….

"Oh, wait. Since **Geed is Ultraman Belial's son** and thus he too has **Alien Rayblood's DNA** in him can I also have the power to control the Kaijus I defeat?" I asked remembering about Belial and Rayblood.

"Sure. Also, you will be able to **obtain Ultra/Kaiju Capsules trough one more way**."

"Really? How?'

"Simple, when you be fighting in certain moments, a certain **_energy condensed storm_** might appear in front of you, as if calling for you. The storm is caused by an ancient power that **runs through the Earth** , or more accurately **the galaxy** **since it's very creation**. It's like The Force of the Star Wars Franchise, but nowadays nobody knows about it, not even the supernatural folks. The power is called **Chaos**."

" **Chaos**?"

" **Chaos** is an innate power that exists within mankind. It is the power of desire created for oneself and a force that drives primitive life to keep on living, to protect others, as well as the heart's ability to keep hoping. **Chaos** is the very foundation of life, standing between light and darkness, and **one can't live without it**. Through your fights, your soul will eventually evolve and reach new heights because you are already using it by living as a human and a lot while fighting as an Ultraman."

"So **infinite potential** …"

"It applies thanks to the power of **Chaos**." No way, humans had such power and they live and die without even realizing about it.

"This is amazing! Can I also **create new original forms** for my Ultraman self with it? Can I also be strong enough **to beat even god/divine-like beings**?"

"Yes. But back to the **_storms_** , you could call them the **Chaos Storms**." How unoriginal. I deadpanned at this name.

"I think it's cool." He tells me smiling.

"Anyway, **to** **obtain a new Capsule** , approach the storm and **seize its winds** , literally."

"How?"

"I'm sure you will find a way eventually. But don't worry, you can **contact me in your dreams** so I can answers whatever questions come to you and help you train."

"Yeah, this actually helps at least. Well, I guess I'm ready." He seems thankful that I will go.

"Good, but one more thing."He calls me once again serious.

"What now?"

"No matter what happens, _**don't**_ let the Capsules, either **Ultra** or **Kaiju** , fall into the wrong hands."

"Why?"

"Once you acquired a **certain amount of both of them combined** , a very **Special Capsule** will **manifest itself on Earth**."

"Right. And what's the matter with this one?"

"It has the power to do literally anything. It can **destroy Earth, the Galaxy and even the very reality itself**. Things like absolute immortality and/or resurrection of the dead are nothing compared to what it can truly do."

I can clearly see the being distressed and actually worried if such power fell in the wrong hands.

"Although you will probably be the only one able to really use the power of the Capsules, you must not let it fall in the possession of the wrong people mainly because **it also can't be destroyed, not even by its own power**."

Yeah, if something like this ended in the hands of a power-hungry bastard…

"I will ask once again. William Yuta Oki, are you sure you want to go to a world that is much more dangerous than yours?"

...

"...Yes." I replied with some determination now in my mind.

"Very well, then look at that direction." I looked to where he pointed and surprisingly I found the same door from my recent dream forming itself in front of us.

"No way! T-This is…." I gasped and couldn't find the proper words to describe the portal that gave me a strange vibe.

"Yes, it was mainly made to be your way to there. Remember, once you open it, _**you will gain unmatchable power, but with such a gift comes great responsibility. Only one ready to carry a heavy burden may open it."**_

I looked at the door and extended my right hand towards it.

…

I hear the sound of chains chuckling and they fall, soon disintegrating. The door slowly started to open and all I could see was some white light.

No turning back now.

"Sittin **g** around **do** ing nothing won't get me anywhere." Saying Geed's signature catchphrase, I ran through the door as it slowly closed behind me."

* * *

 **Prologue - End**

* * *

 **And this ends the prologue. Now, some may hate me for this, but things will be** _ **"Cosmic/Space beings, such as Ultraman Geed, being eventually stronger than the supernatural beings of Earth"**_ **. However, the MC will not start strong, he will get stronger by fighting others and he will only train to familiarise himself with the powers he posses. Also, after experiencing certain strong emotions he will acquire original ways to "power up" his capsules to use in his quest by awakening the power of Chaos inside him.**

 **I will come up with different and original Kaijus for him to fight on some occasions, rather than the Showa and Heisei ones. If someone is interested and knows an interesting monster that doesn't belong to the Ultraman franchise or has an original idea I will gladly accept it too.**

 **See You Next Time**


	2. Capsule 01

**Welcome to chapter 1 of my Ultraman Geed x Highschool DXD crossover. In this chapter, I will introduce an OC that will join our MC in his adventures. The pairing will be mainly OC x OC. I'm not comfortable with working with the idea of a harem yet.**

 **Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 01: Arrival**

* * *

A soon as I passed through **"The Door"** , the first thing I expected was to **safely arrive in the new world**.

Instead, my body became a **blue ball of energy** that is currently approaching Earth through the space like a meteor.

Come on, why I couldn't simply be _**put on the planet**_ , _**not**_ _**being**_ _**sent to it**_.

'Ahhh! This is too fast!' I could only mentally curse.

Then, I noticed that I wasn't the only one approaching Earth this way. There were dozens of similar energy balls with different colors next to me. I could only guess that these were the **Kaijus and the Little Stars** that were going to be released in the world. Nobody will probably expect the origin of these creatures of being the space.

I better do my best to stop these fiends that will be running amok in this planet.

* * *

 _ **(General POV)**_

While our **young hero** **falls** to the planet alongside the other beings, many members of the supernatural community start to feel a sudden spike of power of unknown origins.

In the **Earth, Heaven and the Underworld** the only thing that they could ask themselves were if this power release was being caused by a **Sacred Gear**. Was a **Longinus-class** one causing this? Did some **lost fourteenth one** was suddenly released? All they could affirm was that this power was very ancient and could somehow be more powerful than them.

* * *

It was currently **nighttime**.

Somewhere in the **city of Kuoh** , a **lone girl** was **observing the sky** through the balcony of her house.

She seemed to be a **2nd-year high school student**. She had black long black hair and bangs covering her forehead, blue eyes and a green headband. She was currently dressed in a simple long-sleeved blue T-shirt, a black skirt and stockings. She was **Yoruno Fumika**.

"Fuhhh… _"_ She blew the steam of the cup of hot chocolate that she had in her hands while keeping watch of the stars.

"Kirei… Another beautiful night." She softly muttered.

"I wished okaa-san and otou-san were here…" She sadly spoke.

Suddenly, she started to see that there were _**many shooting stars appearing in the sky**_. Mesmerized by the scene she was witnessing, she decided to make a wish upon a certain one.

" I wish something to keep me occupied happened here." Little did she know her _**wish**_ was soon going to become true.

The star she wished on suddenly started to approach her, its form of a **blue energy ball** passed through her house and…

*BOOM!*

It **crashed** near the mini forest that existed near her neighborhood. There was some visible smoke coming from the area of the crash.

Curious, the girl decides to see what crashed in the local.

Upon arriving and somehow being the first one, she found that the woods were burning and the ground was devastated. And lying in the crater was the **ball of light**. It soon dispersed and in its place was now a black-haired **boy** , looking to be of the same age as her, unconscious and battered.

Surprised, the girl decided to approach and help him.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it, Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a very big dark tornado

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Solid Burning replaces Primitive and makes an energy concentrated roundhouse kick with his Slugger attached to the leg, destroying another Kaiju

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Acro Smasher then assumes the place and is seen using his agility and the _**Geed Claw**_ to slash and destroy a third Kaiju

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

The scene then changes to show an **unknown/new form of Ultraman Geed** , covered in a black silhouette and armed with swords in both of his stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

Ughn….

Man, I can't believe I fell from space to Earth…..

Finally regaining my consciousness and becoming able to properly see, I found myself in some unknown bedroom dressed in a white T-shirt and black shorts.

Hmmm…..

I saw that my body was wrapped in some bandages that now felt useless because I already felt completely healed. It seems the body's boost made me self heal faster too.

Anyway, what's going on? How I ended here? Me slamming my face in the ground after falling was definitely not some dream.

The door of the room then opens and a **young girl** appears from it. She looked to be a student from the **2nd year of high school**. She had long hair, and bangs covering her forehead, blue eyes, and a green headband. She was currently dressed in a simple long-sleeved blue T-shirt, a black skirt and stockings. She had such a cute face and one noticeable feature, a dare say, was her bust, it was certainly something most men couldn't take the eyes off.

I blushed and quickly hid it. It's not because of her body, though I must say she was gorgeous. I-I mean, I-I'm not a pervert, o-okay!? I-I try to analyze a woman's personality first, then I try to know (*cough!Flirt!cough*) her.

"Oh, you are awake." She says.

Huh…..

"You're **beautiful** …." I say without thinking, making her blush a little…..

"I-I mean, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! Sorry! I somehow try to apologize to her, waving my hands trying to make things better and not look like a pervert to her…

"I-It's okay. Anyway, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I feel fine, thanks. Where am I?"

"I brought you here to my house after finding you in the outskirts of the town, in the forest." O-Ok, I need to make a convincing lie of how I ended there-

"You're not from here, are you?" Huh?

Huh…

"Y-Yeah! I'm from another town, I-I was walking through the forest before being hit by something. Y-Yeah, t-that's what I last remember…"

…

She looks at me….Deadpanning?

"Let me rephrase. You're **not from this world,** are you?

….

…

….

I started sweating….

You gotta be kidding me…..

How she came to this conclusion so quickly and figured it?

What I do now? She knows I'm not normal! I should-

"It's okay. You can tell me. It's not like anyone will believe in me that what crashed in the forest was some battered guy that probably came from space. I saw you landing here in the town through a **blue ball of light**."

Right, good point…

"Also, I checked your belongings and confirmed my theory because of this message." She hands me a paper and I start to read it….

"Hey, William. I forgot to say that you weren't going to instantly teleport to the planet and that you would actually **fall to Earth alongside the Kaijus and Little Starts like a meteor**. Sorry….

Also, I modified the Ultraman's abilities and items. The **3 minutes limit to fight of an Ultraman was removed** and you will be **forced off your transformation only if you take more damage than what your body will be capable of supporting** the moment you be engaged in a battle and/or **run out of energy**. And you will have to fight in your **human size** , **no giant size**.

The **Geed Riser will be a bracelet** so you won't have trouble carrying it without calling attention. The **Capsule Holder** will have its own **dimensional pocket function** , being able to store more than what it looks to be capable of. Also, as some sort of " **collateral effect"** , you will become **3 years younger**. I suggest you **attend a high school one more time** to gain the right to then be able to **"properly attend"** **a college**.

Lastly, your **eyes** somehow **became silver** and the iris will **glow red** ready whenever you want. You could probably use them as some sort of intimidation badass skills, I guess. I'm not really sure…

Well, I will still be keeping **contact with you through your dreams**. Good luck!

Sincerely,

 **Yours Truly.**

P.S: I think the name _**"Truth"**_ sounds cool so please call me this if you feel comfortable with it."

…..

…..

…..

I calmly breathe and check myself in the room's mirror. I really became younger somehow and my eyes are now silver.

…..

A vein popped up in my head and I only looked incredulously at the message.

"Fuuuuu-"

* * *

 ***Sigh***

I looked at the girl and she looked back at me.

"Well, you got me… I'm **not from this world**." I sincerely replied to her.

"Are you an alien?" Really?

"In a way, yes. But I'm also human. You could say that I'm a **human from another universe** , dimension, etc. To be more exact…."

"Why are you here? And don't even think of lying. I will be able to see if you will be telling the truth or not.

"How?"

"You could call it a **woman's gut**." What the fuck!? Is she serious!?

"What!?... Huh, fine…. You see….

I briefly explained to her about **my mission** , the need to **fight the Kaiju** that would be soon walking around and wreaking havoc.

About how I was the **only one** able to **fight and seal them**.

Finally, I also told her about the supernatural and how I needed to somehow **"change"** , **not necessarily destroy or kill them** , their views upon us humans. This part was the only one that actually surprised her because she only expected space beings.

Well, she seemed nice and was listening to me with attention. I somehow **felt that she would believe me**. Why? I-I actually don't know….

But I definitely couldn't tell her about the **"Special Capsule"**. Even if she was some ordinary human without connection to the supernatural, I couldn't risk divulging this because it could sooner or later spread around somehow and reach the supernatural community. Even if they find its powers ridiculous at the start, I'm sure they would at least investigate the monsters and perhaps even try to capture the monsters to be used for some "hidden agenda".

As soon as I finished explaining my task, I waited for how she would react and….

"After seeing you **fall from the sky** and land here through a **ball of light** , I decided to believe in you." That's it?

"Which brings me to my next my question. **What are you going to do now? You don't seem to be carrying any money, documents about yourself and probably don't even know where to start looking for the monsters, I am wrong?** "

….

Huh….

Now that I'm here….

Dammit! I should have at least asked Truth for someplace to stay and documents to integrate in this society!

"I-I…..!"

Suddenly **an idea** formed in my head.

"Please! Let me stay here! I will do anything for you! I can cook, help with your studies or clean your house! Please! At least until I got a stable place to stay and live. I don't want **to be homeless**!" I begged and bowed, bringing my whole body to the ground without thinking twice.

I mean I can't be like Kurenai Gai aka Ultraman Orb, I even wonder how he had money sometimes and wasn't living on the streets.

"O-Oi! Calm down. No need to go that far. I think…."

Suddenly, both of our **stomachs began to growl**. The girl ended with blush and embarrassed while somehow I just remained neutral.

"Hmm. Y-You, know what? You **can cook** , right? W-What if you cook some food for us now then? Taking care of your wounds made me exhausted and I don't feel well enough to cook right now. And from what I can see, it looks like your wounds are already healed." She said still embarrassed.

"Sure, let's go!"

* * *

Now, I'm not some character of Shokugeki no Souma, but **I had to cook** , practice and learn through a lot of ways by myself to avoid having to rely on cup noodles and I'm pretty sure I can cook decent meals for me and others.

However, when she gave the first bite, she suddenly stopped….

Did I make something bad!? Oh no-

" **Oishi!** " She then resumed the meal.

Don't scare me like that, gosh…

After finishing the meal, we came to the living room and I wanted to know her answer.

"I decided. If you help in this house with some daily life affairs like cooking and cleaning the place, I will let you stay." She finally says to me happily, way too happy, but I ignored it.

"Yosha lucky! Arigatou! You are a lifesaver!" I thankfully said to her.

"But will your **parents** be okay with this?" Yeah, I kinda remembered to ask her this only now…

" **They are overseas**. They won't be back for a good time." She says to me with some….. **Melancholy**? I guess she misses them. I pretty much feel the same with my family.

"But you will have to **go to my academy with me** too, the person from the letter said you should study after all. I don't want you to be just mopping in the house or wandering somewhere aimlessly searching for the monsters. Think of it as my way of looking out for you."

I only groaned with her words.

"Fine. I will also look for some **part-time job** …" I just replied.

*Sigh*

Damm….

Gonna have to do high school all over again….

"You **were 20** before **becoming 17 again** , right? Was high school some hell for you?"

"The problem was that it was mainly very mentally exhausting, only that…" I replied somehow grumpy.

"Well, I'm sure it will be better for you now. Let's go try to make some **documents** to help in your stay here. Oh, and you will have to take an **admission exam** to enter in my academy since you will be a late transfer one. If you do well enough, you might **not even need to pay the studies**." She said smiling to me, somehow getting a vibe of _**"you must pass no matter what!"**_

"Oh come on! Are you serious!? What's the name of your academy by the way?"

"Kuoh Academy."

*Sigh*

"Alright, I think introductions are in order then. You already know my name because of the letter, but anyway... I'm **William Yuta Oki**." I finally gave her my full name.

"Why do you have a foreign name? Is one of your parents from outside of Japan?

"No, It's because I was born outside of this country and they simply gave me a foreign one just because of that."

"I see… My name is **Yoruno Fumika** , yoroshiku. Call me by my first name, I'm not a honorifics type of person." She replied with a smile and extended her right hand, which I shook back with mine.

"Yoroshiku, Fumika. Then call me **Yuta** , my Japanese name, instead of **William**."

"Alright."

* * *

After somehow acquiring documents for myself, we decided to go to a clothes store because I borrowed some from her father and I couldn't keep doing this forever. Just this time, Fumika paid for them, but next time I have to use my own money.

I was currently dressed in a blue jacket of light cloth, a white short-sleeved button-down shirt, blue jeans, and my red sneakers. In my right wrist was a **red bracelet** that reminded me of the Geed Riser because of its colorings and the mini symbol of the device that it had. Hidden by the jacket and the shirt, were the **Capsule Holder** and the **Loading Knuckle** that was attached to a white belt with an **"X"** buckle that Fumika gave me. She said it was previously with me and she just removed it to tend my wounds.

It was currently the early evening. We were going back to her home. I was carrying some Shopping bags filled with purchased clothes to use later.

We were in some shopping district when a big screen that was attached to one mall started to play some news that caught our attention.

"Scientists still haven't found an exact explanation on why _**several shooting stars**_ appeared last night. Also, the site where a _**blue meteor**_ possibly crashed is still under investigation. We will keep updating as we wait for more information to be disclosed. Now onto the next news…" I stopped paying attention to what the newswoman was saying as soon as I heard about my stuff. So the other capsules were viewed as shooting stars, huh?

"I still wonder how you were able to find me before the local authorities," I say to Fumika.

"Beats me." She shrugged.

"Oh well. Anyway, thanks for the clothes. I guess it's better if we get going, right?"

"Yeah."

However….

* **Boom!** *

"Ahh! Run for your lives!" Some random person spoke aloud while running away. But from what?

We began to see many people running away from the other side of the mall. There was smoke coming from there.

I decided to run in that direction to see what was going on.

"Yuta! Wait!" Fumika called me running behind me.

When we arrived at the scene, I saw something that I wish I didn't. There was blood everywhere with dozens of corpses scattered across the area. There was some noticeably damaged structure, like a fountain with a dead person on it. His blood changed the water from transparent to deep red.

No matter how many times I see a corpse in the movies, seeing one closely in real life is really horrible. It was such a saddening and horrible scene. Some people would feel dizziness, a sensation of vomit or even pass out from the shock if they weren't able to withstand it.

And in the center of all this mayhem was what could only be described as an _**exact look-alike of "The Alien"**_ from that sci-fi movie.

No eyes and nose, sharp teeth, black tail, and cylinder-like head backward. It had the blood of the humans that managed to kill in his claws and "face".

No….

I didn't expect _**"them"**_ to show themselves this soon….

We saw some cops approaching it and they decided to try to take "Alien" down. All proving to be futile since the guns didn't even make him flinch.

He then decided to retaliate by using his claws to slice the enforcers of the law.

I grit my teeth.

"I have to stop it! Sittin **g** around **do** ing nothing won't get me anywhere! Fumika, get somewhere safe." I told and handed her the Shopping bags.

"What about you? Are you really going to fight that thing?! That's crazy!" She asked thinking that I was only wishing for instant death.

I ignored her and extended my hand to the upside. The bracelet became the Geed Riser and I said:

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards.

What? Truth said I should chant something to make the portal appear, ok?

As if on cue, a _**galaxy like portal**_ appeared on the air in front of us. I became a _**blue ball of light and entered inside it.**_

* * *

It was dark blue inside, just like when Asakura Riku would perform a Fusion Rise. I took out _**Ultraman and Ultraman Belial's Capsules to scan then.**_

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I turned **Ultraman's Capsule** on and an afterimage of him appeared extending his hand upwards.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Belial's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose.

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I scanned them with the Geed Riser after loading them into the Loading Knuckle and finally declared:

" **Kimeruze, kakugo!** " I press the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed! Primitive!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Primitive's rising scene]**

* * *

 **(General POV)**

People were still panicking and trying to avoid the bloodthirsty alien when a **white ball of light** appeared in front of it. This made everybody stop and look at it.

The ball grew and became a **humanoid figure** of sorts. It had black, red and gray all over its body. A blue crystal of sorts on his chest and some sort of gray mask/head with large curved blue eyes.

* * *

"I did it! **I became Geed**!" I thought while examining myself and looking at Fumika, nodding and reassuring her that I would be okay.

I faced the monster of the sci-fi movie that was carefully analyzing me. We stared at each other for probably ten seconds before he charged at me.

I defended myself making an "X" with my arms before countering by kicking the left side of his "ribs" with my right leg. I made more force than I expected since he was sent flying and hit a pillar present in the area.

"Wow…" I said impressed while looking at my leg.

"Grrr..." He recovered and charged at me.

I tried to defend with my arms again, but he noticed that and decided to quickly attack me by my right, kicking me very hard. I was sent flying to some random simple shop and shattered its display.

"Ouch…" I muttered.

He was quickly coming, so I charged energy in my right fist and when he approached my blow met its face, sending him straight to some bench, completely crushing it.

Damm…

Fighting monsters is so different compared to other humans. I should have already realized that but-

He started to throw some random objects and… people corpses!? What a sick bastard!

I couldn't simply try to catch them since it would give "Alien" an opening to strike me. So I could only dodge the bodies and quickly approached the fiend and grabbed his shoulders.

I began to spin him so hard and fast and threw him at very high speed making him leave a crack at the wall he crashed into.

 ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant***

My _ **color timer starts to blink red**_ , meaning my time is almost up.

 _ **BGM: Geed no Akashi, Ultraman Geed Opening, By Voyager feat. Asakura Riku, TV Size Version 1**_

" **Alien"** didn't look so good either and has many bruises.

"ROAAAAR!" After he roared, tentacles somehow start to appear from his back and he decides to position himself on its four, acting as some predator ready to deal a decisive blow upon its prey."

"Well, _**here I go**_!" I declared loudly.

Making an "X" with my arms, with my fingers pointing to the ground, I raised them upwards as red sparks of energy were circling around me and concentrating on my hands. The red parts of my body also began to glow strongly alongside my eyes.

"Ikuze! _**Wrecking Burst**_!" I made a _ **"+" like gesture with my arms**_ and made _ **an Ultraman's signature move, the Ultra Beam**_. In mine/Geed's case, its version was called **Wrecking Burst**.

A beam made of blue energy with some black and red sparks around it came from my arm that was vertically positioned. It approached the monster that ran to it.

As soon as he was hit with the attack, Alien stopped on its tracks and roared loudly in pain. It soon exploded where he was, flames and smoke appearing from it.

 _ **End Song**_

Then, appearing from the explosion were some sort of red light particles that calmly approached me and entered in my color timer.

 ***Phew…***

* * *

 **(General POV)**

The battle was over. The local where the fight happened was devastated and the fire was soon dying, but what matters is that at least it's over…

Everybody that was present looked at the fight wide eyes. Some even recorded the whole thing. There, standing victorious was the mysterious blue-eyed being.

"He won… He won!" A random viewer exclaimed and the witnesses all cheered.

But then, the being suddenly dissipated, becoming light blue particles that dissipated in the air.

"Ah! He vanished!" Another bystander said.

* * *

After teleporting myself away from the battle, I quickly searched for Fumika. When I found her, thankfully alone, I quickly assembled myself in front of her through the gathering of blue light particles.

I then materialized myself in front of her, back in my human self.

"Ah, Yuta!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Yo, I did it." I smiled proudly, although I soon fell and only managed to stay on one knee.

"Ah! Let me help you." She leaned herself and helped me stand up.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here…" I said and we started to slowly walk away from the commotion.

* * *

 **(General POV)**

The events that transpired this night _**weren't left unnoticed by the supernatural**_.

 _ **In an academy**_ , within an _ **old schoolhouse**_ , were two individuals who were enjoying their time having tea. Both were students as well.

One student is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with like skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. **This was Rias Gremory, a pureblood devil.**

The other is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as the crimson-haired student with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. This was **Akeno Himejima, a resurrected devil and Rias' servant.**

As they were enjoying their time, the _**Crimson-haired girl**_ stopped and her eyes narrowed.

"Akeno, did you sense it…?" She said.

"Hai. This sudden power spike feels..." _**Akeno**_ placed her hand on cheek, her eyes half-lidded. "Powerful."

The crimson-haired girl was curious about what the presence was. Whatever it is, it's powerful, ancient and _ **it's in her territory**_ **.**

* * *

As soon as we came back to the house and everything was sorted out, we went to the kitchen and we each took a chair to sit.

"So.. Yuta…" Fumika started.

"Yes?"

"Did you actually sealed it?"

"Right… Here, look at this." I took a _**capsule**_ from the Capsule Holder and showed it to her.

It was a _ **black one, as to be expected from the Kaiju ones**_ , and had a _**picture of "Alien" roaring in it**_. And whenever I turned the switch on, a red orb would appear up the picture.

"This is only **the first of many Kaijus that I will have to seal. Today was the first fight from many more that I will participate sooner or later.** " She became a bit scared once I declared that.

"I-I see…. At least I'm sure you will somehow manage to beat them, right?"

" _ **I have to, or everybody else is doomed.**_ " I simply stated as a matter of fact.

"W-well, if there's something I can do to help…"

"Thanks. I'm glad to have someone already keeping me company and being able to talk about this from time to time." I softly smiled and sincerely replied to her, closing my eyes and sighing. I didn't notice that she blushed a bit.

"W-well, we better get some sleep then! Y-you still have to _ **prepare yourself for the**_ **exam and find some part-time job** , r-right?"

"Yeah, you're right. *Yawn*, I'm so exhausted… Goodnight, Fumika." I exited the room without waiting for her reply.

"Goodnight... Yuta" She smiled and blushed a little again, soon turning off the lights and exiting the room.

* * *

 _ **(In Yuta's Dream/Heart/Soul)**_

"Ouch! I already said I'm sorry! There really was no other way to send you there." Truth said after I gave him a bop on his head.

"Shut up! That was a fucking painful experience! And you didn't even give me some documents, money or other essential stuff to live there!" I replied angrily to him.

"Yeah, but at least everything's sorted out in the end, right?" He smiled sheepishly while also scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"*Sigh…..* You are one…"

"Oh yeah. Here, your **cell phone**. I installed an **app so you can study and analyze the Kaijus and supernatural fellas that you encounter and register their abilities in it**. There is also a **section regarding Ultra Capsules information**. Consider this some sort of that **"game version of the Pokédex"** , not the anime one. You will have to fill it with information yourself. Of course, don't point it at your opponents, it will register data itself after you look and fight someone." He handed me a red smartphone. That sure was going to be useful.

"Oh, thanks. But I'm still partly mad at you." I looked deadpanning at him.

"Hehehe… But moving on, are you **ready to start your training**? It will help you get used to your powers not only to fight the Kaijus, but also _**to defend yourself from Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels.**_ " He then turned serious.

"Yeah, sure. Today's battle showed me that I still need to get used to fighting like an Ultraman. When we begin?"

Truth only gave me a big smile just like the one his anime counterpart would.

Somehow, I knew I wasn't going to have a memorable memory of this training.."

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Ultra Capsules: Ultraman, Ultraman Belial**

 **Kaiju Capsules: "Alien"**

 **Others: ?**

* * *

 **Capsule 01 - Arrival END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

Dance! Hammer down with your heel

Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(A boy with the uniform of Kuoh, possibly a 2nd Year student with short messy brown hair and green eyes, is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically, all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows a Dark Mephisto lookalike looking towards the right next to a lookalike of Caius the Shadow Monarch that is staring into the screen, they are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, the guitar boy happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally, Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 1 of GeeDXD. I think I will create one more OC to accompany Yuta in his mission. I would like him to have at least two companions to look after him, like with Riku, that had Laiha and Pega.**

 **The harem thing is complicated, I want to make the girls eventually like him, but being a guy that seriously can't live with the idea of dating many women, he will ultimately stay with one person.**

 **The ORC detected him, but they have yet to make a move.**

 **In the next chapter, Yuta will finally start attending Kuoh Academy and get his first Little Star. I will barely use the Ultraman's franchise Kaijus because they don't look menacing and don't have cool designs at all most of the time.**

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamencloin : Somebody needed to do it, right?**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Harem is not an option yet. Thanks**

 **Wia5529: Yeah, you're right**

 **sonic: Thanks**

 **NoName93: Thanks, he will stay human, yeah he will show them with his powers constantly growing quicker than theirs, I don't think he will, I will try my best not to follow such thing by making some characters don't die and the secret will not be immediately revealed, but when it be revealed EVERY faction will try to go after him in fear of what he can in case he gets "The Capsule".**

 **Guest: Glad you liked the crossover idea. I will try to update whenever be possible.**

 **Gaim no kaze: I will keep 1st person and general POV. I don't know how to work with the harem part yet, at least he will tease the girls that like him. Thanks for following and for wishing me luck. I will try not to abandon it and update whenever I can.**

 **Guest: Good idea for a Kaiju. I will make Asia, Xenovia, and Irina stay humans. Murayama and Katase might end becoming Little Stars hosts and thus making the MC introduce the supernatural to them because of this. I have no idea how to make him meet Gabriel, Serafall, Le Fay or Ravel and make them get along yet.**

 **Also thanks for everybody that favorited and followed my story. I'm still surprised to get them with such a little intro.**

 **See You Next Time**


	3. Capsule 02

**Hello, welcome to chapter 2 of Ultraman GeeDXD. In this episode, Yuta/Geed will obtain his first Ultra Capsule through an OC that will follow him in his mission. Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 02: Welcome to Kuoh Academy!**

 **BGM:** **Figure 17 OST - Innocent Fields! (Female Chorus V.1)**

It's been a week since I arrived in this town **that doesn't exist in my homeworld**.

Overall, nothing much significant happened in regards to my quest.

 **I studied and took the admission exam to study in Kuoh Academy** just like how Fumika told me and **I passed**. **I didn't score 100%, but 80% and got a decent discount at least**. I wouldn't be able to completely study there for free, but at least it was better than having to pay with money that I wouldn't be able to properly acquire in time.

I also managed to find a **part time job as a waiter and cook in a café** that is **coincidentally close to the academy.**

The owner of the place, **Tachibana Shoichi-san** , was kindly enough to let me work there after I showed him **my skills in cooking, taking notes and cleaning**. It could also be because I can give him some good massages that old people like him appreciate, but I'm not really sure of this part.

What?

I used to give my grandparents some and even used them as some sort of practice. Wouldn't you take care of the old people that used to look after you sometimes when you were little?

Anyways, the only thing I can also be sure as to why he decided to employ me was because I needed to work to pay my education and explained to him my unusual circumstances about how I was living with Fumika.

Oh well, as long as things goes like this then it's fine for me. After all, **I had one more form of acquiring money. By fishing in Kuoh's docks and selling what I acquire in local markets and restaurants** , I actually managed to get some sort of income quicker to use in things that I might need. I could buy an alarm clock, a headphone, books, a fan and other optional stuff to increment my lifestyle.

As for my physical appearance, I got some abs and a bit of muscles, but nothing too noticeable, **thanks to Truth's training regimen. I was now in better shape to fight in comparison to when I first arrived in this world.**

 **It's really strange how quickly this happened since training in my dreamscape somehow affected my real body.** I didn't find the logic, but since it seems like a pain in the ass to try to figure how this works I just went along with it.

Man, what a **hell of training** it was. We were able to do all sorts of things because weren't in the real world. And he decides to do all sorts of things like throwing me in places like volcanos and cold icy mountains, making me fight some messed up chimeras bare handed, try to move well underwater in oceans and survive bombs and lasers attacks.

*Sigh*

Just why? How he came up with this _**"training"**_? It seemed more that **he was trying to kill me than making me in a warrior.**

Well, since I could fight better I guess I should be grateful for the effort he put in me. I could now do things like walk and run through the wall like the ninjas in Naruto. I could also jump and stand upside down and float in the air, copying bats that cling to ceilings.

Now, with my **smartphone**. The **mobile I received from Truth would be essential for my next fights. I decided to learn how to get used to the app he installed.**

As he told me what it does when I'm engaged in battle, **I decided to study what I could do with it when I'm not fighting**. I learned that I could **point this device to something/someone supernatural and scan its properties** such as name, race, origins, affiliations, etc. Or instead of scanning, **I could also touch them and the data would be uploaded too.**

 **Truth told me that the most important role of the device is that I must use it at least in the first being of each species so that I could properly lock in my mind the unique energy signature that each race releases**. This way I would be able to _ **instantly recognise another angel, devil or fallen angel**_ if ever end meeting a second of one of those kinds.

As of now, **I had yet to find something supernatural** and I wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not.

On the other hand, **fighting Alien** made me ponder about the **Little Stars**. _**Could there have been a Little Star Host in the mall when he attacked?**_

In **Ultraman Geed** , the Little Stars originated from the **Childhood Radiation** , a raw form of energy which can only be cultivated within life forms. Once cultivated within a life form, they would form an energy sphere that are the Little Stars. **This didn't matter now because they were already formed, the question is if they now attached themselves in some sort of hosts?**

From what I remember of the show, the **hosts would experience symptoms such as feverish hands, light radiation from their chest and development of powers, some of which strangely corresponds to an existing Ultra Warrior.**

 **Hosts were also in danger of Kaijus** because most of them are capable of **tracking their Little Stars like some sort of beacon** and are attracted to the lights emitted by them in a similar manner like moths to a flame.

Damn, shame Truth said that **a Little Stars detector couldn't be made**. At least one more **good thing about the app is that it will notify me when a Kaiju starts attacking**.

Right now, I was heading to the place that would be my new high school with Fumika, **Kuoh Academy.**

*Sigh*

Still, to have **to do high school all over again** …

I was **currently dressed in the academy's uniform**. I was now wearing a black blazer with white accents over a white, long sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and my red sneakers. However, I didn't like the way I was wearing it. I removed the ribbon and opened up the blazer, revealing my **"X"** shaped buckle of my belt appear with _**my specials items attached to it hidden by the blazer**_. The bracelet was also still in my right wrist. Now it was better.

As for Fumika she was in the girl's uniform, it consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

 **Her current attire was certainly something**. I couldn't deny that her chest called my attention though I stayed quiet and resisted the urge not to stare at it. I'm not a pervert, okay?

"So, Yuta?" Fumika calls me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you ready for your first day?"

"Well, I guess…" I responded back unsure.

"I'm sure you won't have trouble adapting there."

"Yeah, I should try at least."

"Well let's get going then." She smiled to me.

"Yeah. **Next stop, Kuoh Academy**." I smiled back.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a very big dark tornado

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Solid Burning replaces Primitive and makes an energy concentrated roundhouse kick with his Slugger attached to the leg, destroying another Kaiju

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Acro Smasher then assumes the place and is seen using his agility and the _**Geed Claw**_ to slash and destroy a third Kaiju

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show an **unknown/new form of Ultraman Geed** , covered in a black silhouette and armed with swords in both of his stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 02 - Welcome to Kuoh Academy**

 **Kuoh Academy** was certainly something.

It's structures were far bigger and more structured than my previous high school, which would be small compared to this place. It even had some foreigners studying here.

I became surprised when I learned that this place was previously a girls only institution. It recently became a co-ed place and the female ratio was still bigger than the male population.

Fumika told me that most of the boys that came here are perverts. I wouldn't refute that since I actually saw a lot of attractive girls here, but nothing at the point of making me look at them like some of these idiots.

I really won't let her down. Gosh, I can't even believe that there were some very terrible ones that I would later see like a perverted trio running away from an angry mob of kendo girls.

* * *

(General POV)

"Is that all?" Yuta asked a girl sitting in front him. She is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes using pink round glasses. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform and carefully analyzed the documents that the red glasses boy gave her. _**She is Shitori Souna, President of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy.**_

He parted ways with Fumika when they arrived at school, since he still needed to sort some sort of paperwork. Their arrival attracted some attention since he was a new face there that was following her. So to don't bring more attention than what they already had, they quickly separated and went on their ways.

And here he is now, solving the last issues in regards to his late transfer.

"Yes Oki-san. Though I must say I'm impressed, most people have problems taking the admissions exams when they try to study here without wanting to pay for the monthly fee." Souna said to him while checking his informations.

They were both inside the **Student Council Room**. The room was pretty spacious for a normal classroom, containing a large mahogany desk facing 3 tables made of Cherry Wood all lined up together; the side facing the direction of the large desk. Behind the tables were 9 Red Bergere-Style Chairs that were currently tucked inside the tables. Other furniture present in the Student Council Room include Bookshelves made of Rosewood, a recently installed SMART Board that was facing Sona's desk and in the corner a comfortable looking sofa completed with a small coffee table and a lamp.

Besides Souna was the Vice-President of the Student Council, **Shinra Tsubaki**. She has long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She was using blue glasses with a rectangular frame.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, I guess. But I don't think I deserve such compliment. I only got to reduce 80% of the monthly fee after all." Yuta replied scratching the back of his head shepplesly.

"Anyway, I hope we get along, I swear I'm not some pervert like most of the males here. "

"I see. Well, I hope we get along as well. I'm Shitori Souna, the Academy's Student Council President." She extended her hand for a handshake that he politely accepted.

"Nice to meet you, Kaichou-san. I better get going now, right? Don't wanna be late and cause a bad impression to my peers. It's **class 2-B** right?"

"Correct. I'll see you around then."

Hearing these words, the now silver eyed boy exited the room.

…..

….

….

"Tsubaki." Souna calls her second in command.

"Yes, Kaichou?"

"Did you felt _**something odd**_ about him?"

"Hai, Kaichou. Something about him, it doesn't feel right. It feels as if there is more to him than meets the eyes. But I didn't feel anything magic or inhuman in him."

"I see.." Shitori replies adjusting her glasses.

"What should we do?"

"For now, nothing. He seems like a complete normal human **unaware of the supernatural**. We will just observe him. Perhaps he has a dormant **Sacred Gear**."

* * *

As I entered Class 2-B's room, I became surprised to see that I was in the same class of Fumika. She also seemed to not have expected that.

I smiled to her and she shyly made the same back to me. The class seemed to notice that and everybody focused in me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Would you kindly present yourself for us?" Our teacher asked me.

"Hai, wakarimashita (I understand). Minasan (everyone), ore wa Oki, Oki Yuta William. Yoroshiku." I presented myself politely, slightly bowing for my new classmates.

The teacher pointed a table to sit that was in front of a boy whose hair was brown in color and spiky in style, attired in the Kuoh Academy's male school uniform, wearing his jacket open, revealing a red shirt underneath.

"Your place will be in front of Hyoudou. Now, let's begin the class."

* * *

Class went rather well. When it was lunch time, I decided to approach Fumika. I was very close to her when I got swarmed by a bunch of girls from the class, blocking my path to her.

"Oki-kun, where are you from?"

"What made you transfer here?"

"What is your relationship with Yoruno? Are you two dating?"

The girls started asking questions that started to make sweatdrop and wanting to sigh, but I held the urge to do it.

Mustering a soft smile, I replied to them:

"I came from Tokyo. Some personal circumstances happened and made me take the discount option of the admission exam since my parents couldn't afford my studies. As for my relationship with Fumika, we are only friends. I sort of ended living with her right now, helping with some chores like cooking and helping her clean the house. We're not dating or anything of the sort…. _**Although I won't deny it would make me happy if that was the case**_." I replied to them, while muttering the last part.

My reply made the girls satisfied, making them look at me with pity, probably because I couldn't afford my studies properly, and ….. with awe? Okay, strange. Could it be because I don't look like a pervert for them?

And briefly looking at Fumika, me and the girls noticed she was blushing and quickly tried to look away as if she wasn't hearing my answers.

A girl with brown hair and glasses, **Kiryu Aika-san** if I remember, then said with a sly grin:

"They are already in first name relationships. There is definitely something between them by the expression of Yoruno."

Huh….

I tried to deny, but the girls were looking at me with even more interest.

Meanwhile, I suddenly started to feel the male population sending death glares to me, this just made sweatdrop more.

What the hell is wrong with this place? I'm pretty sure my high school wasn't like this, filled with a lot of what appeared to be hormone driven teenagers.

"Huh... well, while I would love to keep chatting with lovely ladies such as yourselves, I must retire. I need to talk and sort some things out with Fu- I mean Yoruno-san. Now if you may excuse me. I wish you all a nice day." I felt that I needed to be polite and not get on bad terms with the girls here like I already did somehow with the guys here.

As soon as I got away and approached where Fumika was, I noticed that she was chatting with a boy with slightly messy brown hair, green eyes and open blazer, with the ribbon present in the shirt that wasn't tidied as mine's.

"Hey, Fumika. How's it going?" I caught her attention.

"Oh, Yuta." She smiled, without blushing now. "Everything's fine. By the way, are you **interested in joining a club**?"

"Sure, do you know of something interesting?"

"Yes, **do you like music**? To play or to sing? Have you ever tried playing anything or would like to try playing an instrument?"

"Go on."

"Then why don't you join the music club? I'm a member of it alongside him." She presents the boy that is next to her.

"Hey, my name is **Satou Daichi**. I'm a member of the club alongside Fumika. So, what do you say?" The now identified Daichi asks me.

"Hmm. Sure, why not. I have nothing to do now other than studying and working." I lied since I have no idea when the **next Kaiju is going to show up**.

"So, I meet you guys after class is over?"

"Yeah. By the way, are you and Fumika a couple?" Daichi asked nonchalantly.

Fumika just blushed and said:

"D-Daichi-kun! Mou…"

"He he, not at all. _**Not yet**_ …" I quietly muttered the last part, although Fumika listened and got even more redder. Daichi looked at her and found it funny how she tried to deny.

"Seriously? Well, good luck then trying to get her heart. At least you don't look like a pervert, so I think you will get along with the female part of this place. As for me, I didn't found yet someone to like. Anyway, once again, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand, which I gladly accepted the handshake.

But suddenly…..

Oh my God! This guy's hand is _**burning like fire**_!

But what is going on!? How come _**he looks unaware of this**_?

"Hum… Are you ok?" His question gets me off my thoughts.

"Oh.. Yeah… Just lost in some thoughts…. So…. I see you guys later? I kinda want to explore the place a bit before joining with you." I reply trying to look carefree.

"Sure." Daichi happily exclaimed and Fumika just nodded.

Class then resumed….

* * *

As class ended I decided to rest upon a tree and check my phone. The app had a red notifications circle upon the app icon, implying that _**2 new informations**_ were added to it. The _**app's icon was a black square with Geed's eyes with Encyclopedia simply written under it**_. I guess Truth isn't so creative in names after all.

Upon opening it, I became surprised with the two revelations that I now had knowledge of.

First, _**Daichi was Little Star's host**_. It said that he was possibly holding _**Ultra Seven's**_ power within him. Also, as a side note, the only symptom that the hosts expressed alongside the Ultra powers were the hot hands that somehow only I would be able to feel now. This heat would no longer cause ice creams to melt or ice cubes to evaporate. And the host would also be unaware of it except for the powers that they would somehow be able to use.

Just great, things getting harder for me….

As for the second thing, I could now be able to **instantly identify a Devil** once I lay my eyes on one. Why? It's because of my and Souna's handshake. The app then identified her as **Sona Sitri** , her real name I assume, the heiress of some Sitri Devil clan and pure-blooded one, whatever this means. This was definitely not good. I better stay away from her and not raise any suspicion towards her and the rest of the student council in case they also be devils.

As I was now going to the music club room….

" _ **GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTS**_!" I heard many girls shout, causing me to look back and saw a group of kendo girls chasing after three teens. Seeing as how they called the three teens, perverts, I have a lucky guess to what they might have done but for them to be this upset shows they definitely screwed up big time.

"Great, first day back in high school and I thought it would be peaceful…" I sighed in thought.

Seeing as how the three caused trouble, I decided to be a good person and stop them so they can face the consequences. Since they were running towards me, I waited until they got close as I quickly grabbed them thanks to my agility and enhanced strength. If I remember correctly, this guy sits behind me, **Hyoudou Issei-san**. And the other two are also in our class, the glasses one is **Motohama-san** and the bald one is **Matsuda-san**.

"Hey let me go! Guys help me out here! Ahhh!"

Issei said before I set him down, arms crossed. Now I could leave these guys to be beaten up. Then again, that was probably too much even for me. The girls ran up to me before I said:

"Look, I'll talk to these guys. I'm new here and don't know exactly them, and while this is not the best circumstance to meet my new classmates, I assure you that I will engrave a message for them to not do this again." I tried to assure the girls, which somehow worked and made them blush a little. Seriously, what's wrong with these students?

They nodded before they left, leaving me with the three perverts. Once the girls were gone from my sights, I looked at Issei first.

"Alright, what in the world did you do to make them chase after you fellas?"

"Like you would care." Matsuda-san then said.

"Other than the fact I saved you from getting beaten by girls?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you help us anyway?" Motohama asked this time.

"Let's just say I hate to see an unfair situation." I replied. Being ganged up on was never nice, especially if one was being bullied.

"So tell me, why were they chasing after you? Hearing them calling you and your two buddies perverts, I say you did something." I ask Issei.

Issei quickly got up and said with a look that seems to be... pride?

"Me and my friends went to the see them change their outfits!" he said proudly.

My eyebrow twitched upon this. What the fuck? How can a guy state this so shamelessly?

"Look, man. If you continue to act like this, you'll never get a girlfriend." I informed.

"Why would I want just one girlfriend?" he questioned.

"What?"

" **I want a harem! All those boobs, all for me**!" I blinked from his answer.

Seriously? A harem? I thought that only happens in anime? Oh man...wait, an idea just came up! So deciding to use that idea, I spoke up:

"Sounds nice. A harem. But there is always the down side."

"What's so bad about it?"

"Well, you need to make them all happy,and that means buying them gifts, which means you gotta work extra hard for money." I answered.

"And then when you… do it, they'll have children. Can you imagine having so many kids, crying, keeping you awake every single night? And then you gotta pay for their education." I let out a breath before continuing my statement.

"You'll have to work, and work, and work, just to keep your harem and family clothed, fed and with a roof over their heads."

Seriously though his vow sounds impossible. I mean, people imagine it will be a happy harem but...there's always a catch.

"How would you know that? Did you get your own harem!?" Issei exclaimed. I bonked the top of his head, I swear there was smoke coming from it.

"Hell no!" I said with a tick mark.

"I'm a high school student who rather live a normal life, not being a pervert." I explained.

"And I know how it is with kids, since when I was little, my little siblings would cry every night. And it's just common sense!" I sighed before looking at him.

"Look pal, a harem seems nice on paper, but it takes a hell of a lot of work, and I doubt you could."

"Then I will work hard!" He vowed. His buddies seemed inspired by this action.

I facepalmed. This guy is by far the most perverted teen I have ever seen, but I gotta admire his determination and passion even if it is for such a stupid reason.

"*Sigh* Well, whatever. See you guys around and try not to get into trouble." I said before walking away with my hands in my pockets.

"Hey, weren't you going to punish us?" Matsuda-san called out.

I stopped before turning my head to look at him.

"I changed my mind. You guys seem fully determined to not change. While I don't appreciate what you guys are doing, I still respect someone that puts a lot of effort in something, no matter how simple or complex it is. So my only advice: _**Either try to stop now or work harder to not get caught next time.**_ " By their reactions, I could see that they weren't expecting me to say this to them.

"Hey, what's your name?" Motohama-san asked this time.

"It's Oki. William Yuta Oki." I answered.

"You're Hyoudou Issei-san, Motohama-san and Matsuda-san right?" They nodded with a grin.

"Hyoudou Issei. Soon to be harem king! Call me just Issei, I'm not a honorifics type of person." Issei told me. The others said the same to me.

"Alright, then call me Yuta." Hearing Issei's title made me let out a chuckle.

"Good luck with that, guys. You're gonna need it." I waved off before continuing my walk towards the academy's music club.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the music club with Daichi and Fumika. Needless to say, my performance was terrible since I never played anything. And worse, everyone present had to cover their ears because no matter what I tried to play, the sound released by the instrument was certainly horrible. I think some windows even broke. Sorry.

Afterwards, I dragged fumika to a corner and asked her what she knew about Daichi's routine, as I told her that he was a **host of a Little Star**. Knowing how his day works will make me prepared to when a Kaiju appears before him. After all, I couldn't make the Little Star leave his body without a real threat since making a wish or praying upon me wouldn't work without I compromising my secret identity.

As I learned everything I could about him, we decided to home since it was already time for the academy to close.

Luckily, Daichi's house was in the same direction as Fumika and mine's. So to pass the time while we walked the streets, we were currently making some small talk when…

*Crash!*

A figure fell from the sky. It made a small crater and curtain of dust where it landed. Once it dispersed, I could properly see the monster and it wasn't a good view.

It **looked like Hedorah** from the Godzilla's movie franchise. A black ooze like creature, having disarranged yellow eyes with red sclera, spiky claws and tail. Talk about a creepy monster.

I also noticed that it seemed to be eating what appeared to be... a pair of giant bloodied bat wings!? Did it kill another Kaiju? No, Truth said that they can only be finished and sealed by an Ultraman's attack. So what this thing killed?

Finishing from my thoughts and after he finished eating, I carefully examined the creature. It seemed to be analyzing its surroundings before gazing at Daichi. Oh no, so Kaijus are attracted by Little Stars here too.

"Fumika! Daichi! Get the fuck out of here! This thing isn't someone in a costume!" I shouted, though I silently signaled Fumika that I was preparing to fight this abomination.

"Right. Come on, Daichi!" She quickly grabbed Daichi and both were now out of scene.

"What?! Wait! What about Yuta!?" I heard him shout while she dragged him.

I looked at Hedorah and said:

"Sittin **g** around **do** ing nothing won't get me anywhere! **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards.

The sparks, now in the air, created a _**galaxy like portal**_ that appeared on the air in front of us. I became a _**blue ball of light and entered inside of it.**_

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultraman's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An after image of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a blue orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shuwatch!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Belial's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a purple orb. I loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Hah!** " Belial said..

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and purple** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Kimeruze, kakugo!** " I said, while imitating Riku's poses, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became red and I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed! Primitive!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Primitive's rising scene]**

Now, fully transformed and exiting the portal, I charged at "Hedorah".

* * *

Meanwhile, Fumika and Daichi were running when he suddenly broke free from Fumika's hand that was holding his wrist.

"Fumika, what the hell was that!? Why did you just take me with you!? We shouldn't have left Yuta behind! What if that thing already killed him!?" He angrily shouts at her.

"Daichi, listen, there's no time to explain, but **that monster is currently after you**!" She replies back.

"Why!? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Look, just keep running, okay!?"

"No!" He shouts and unconsciously **breaks the wall next to him with his right fist**.

"Whoa... " He examined his fist that was now covered in some yellow energy. Grinning, he ran in the direction of the fight.

"Hang on, Yuta! I'm coming!"

"Wait! Daichi!" Fumika soon followed after him.

* * *

I was sent flying by the Kaiju and fell into some plaza. There were people here minding their own business when they spotted me and the crater I made.

Damm, fighting Hedorah with my fists and kicks was useless. It was just like in One Piece, where a person that doesn't know Haki tries to fight a Logia Devil Fruit User, this proving to be futile.

I started to slowly get up while everybody was taking their phones to take a picture or film me.

Hedorah soon managed to catch me, somehow slowly descending from the sky. Everybody then started to look at him while he seemed to prepare to fight.

"Oh no!" I thought.

Shit! I couldn't try to take him from here flying since his body was now also releasing some deadly substance that nobody should touch.

"Minna, nigero! (everyone, run!). This guy is not in a costume! He is a Kaiju!"

Everybody took me seriously and quickly ran away from here.

As we were the only ones now present in the area,the silence soon reigned over us while the wind blowing was the only thing that could be heard.

I took a battle stance with my hands closed while Hedorah just stared at me, some green liquid drops that came from his body were touching the ground and melting it as if it was some sort of acid, soon releasing smoke in the spot it touched. I could only hope that energy based attacks would work against him.

…

…

….

Hedorah charged at me…

Since I couldn't touch it, I positioned myself as if I would shout and:

" **Wrecking Roar!** " Yellow sound waves comes from my "mouth" and reaches the monster, somehow damaging it, for my relief, and sending it flying and making it fall hard on the concrete ground.

As it wasn't enough, Hedorah starts to rise again and this time it throws a jet of the green acid substance at me from where its mouth possibly could have been located.

" **Geed Barrier!** " I make a round shield of blue energy that protects me from the mortal liquid. However, the liquid melted everything around me: the grass, the ground, flowers and structures like lamps and benches.

As soon as it stopped and I dismissed the shield, I decided to approach him this time. I jump in the air and:

" **Wrecking Ripper!** " Red energy arcs shots out from my horizontally extended arms. The slashs goes towards it, making deep cuts that leaves some smoke and sparks coming from him.

I carefully land on one knee behind him with my back to the monster, soon turning and facing it again.

Well, at this rate I will beat this monster without any problems.

"Yuta!"

A voice calls my attention and it turns out to be…. Daichi and Fumika!? Shit!

Hedorah also seemed to notice this and launched an acid spray on them.

I quickly run towards them and pushed both out of the way, only for me to end being the one hit with the attack.

"Ahhh!" It fricking burns! If I wasn't an Ultraman, this liquid would have already reached my organs and killed me.

"Bakayaro! Why you came here?!" I asked them only to realize….

"Yuta!? Is that you!?" Crap! I forgot that now that I can speak to people in general in this form, some might recognize my voice now.

"Daichi, now's not the time! That Kaiju is after you!" I pointed to Hedorah, that was slowly walking to our position.

"Oh yeah!? Take this, konoyaro!" Daichi actually went towards the fiend before I could stop him…

And **he actually sent Hedorah flying to a three with a punch**!? Damm, that Little Star surely made him stronger.

"Wow…. Not bad, Daichi. But don't do that again, ok? It was luck that his skin didn't hurt your fist." He nodded.

"Ok, then I leave the rest to you, huh.." He tried to call me something else despite already figuring out who I was.

" **Geed. Ultraman Geed**." I replied to him nonchalantly.

"Wakkata. Ato wa kimi ni makaseru, Geed (Ok. I leave the rest to you, Geed). He smiled giving me a thumbs up while I nodded back to him.

"You two, get somewhere safe." I told them and while they complied, my Color Timer starts to blink red.

Sorosoro jikan ka? (My time is almost up, huh?)

 _ **BGM: Geed no Akashi, Ultraman Geed Opening, By Voyager feat. Asakura Riku, TV Size Version 1**_

Hedorah slowly starts to get up, but I noticed that he was badly hurt. Bruises and injuries somehow all over his ooze like body.

"Well, here I go!" I declared loudly.

I prepared to land the decisive blow with the Wrecking Burst. Making the same stance as last time, the only difference is that now there was some tiny concrete pieces floating around me as red sparks concentrated and circled my body. My eyes soon were strongly shining its blue color.

"Kurae! **Wrecking Burst!** " I shot the beam towards him.

Hedorah tried to ran away, but the attack managed to catch him up, hitting his back.

Stopping on his tracks, he released a roar of pain before exploding. Flames and smoke soon replacing its position.

 _ **End Song**_

As his defeat was obvious, **green light particles** came from the monster's last spot and entered my color timer.

"Sugoi!" I soon turn to the voice's source and find Fumika and Daichi looking at me with smiles.

"Thanks for beating the Kaiju, Ultraman!" As soon as Daichi declares that, **a blue orb shines** from Daichi's chest, bringing our attention to it. It then slowly dettachs itself from him and enters my color timer.

So, I also **managed to remove Daichi's Little Star**. Yokatta (thank goodness)….

Since there was nothing else to do, I only gave a thumbs up to them before receiving their smiles once again.

I nodded and flew away rather than teleporting this time. Why? Because I actually wanted to feel how it is to fly.

And so, I flew towards the sunset that seemed to be calling me…..

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

It was now night.

Authorities later approached where the fight happened and were taking photos of the scene and carefully examining the place. Thankfully, no lives were lost this time. Some witness were being questioned as of what exactly happened in the area while showing images or clips of Geed.

Watching the law force from afar was a a **female student from Kuoh Academy** , a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her was **Toujou Koneko** , **a converted devil and Rias' servant.**

She didn't manage to watch the fight, but could somehow feel that some sort of energy from the fight was still circling in the plaza. She never felt anything like that previously in her life. It was simply otherworldly, as if it didn't even belong to this world. Whatever these creatures were, it certainly wasn't a devil, angel or fallen angel. Right now she needed to report this new piece of information to her _**buchou**_.

* * *

I later asked Fumika to bring Daichi to our house. There, I briefly explained everything to him. No attempt in hiding since he figured who I was.

"Sorede? (So?) Did you really manage to seal that Kaiju?" He asked me seriously.

I took a **Black Capsule with Hedorah's image on it** from the Capsule Holder. It would show a green orb when I turned the switch on.

"But that's not all, thanks to you I also obtained a new power." I told them and this time I brought a **Gray Capsule with Ultra Seven's image on it** with him rising his right arm. A blue orb would appear when I turned the switch on.

"Cool." Daichi said impressed.

"Although I still find it unbelievable that the monster wanted this tiny capsule light's.

"Oh, trust me. Under the right circumstances, it can become a great power for me." I grinned at the new Capsule now in my possession.

" I see…." Daichi seemed serious again.

"Daichi, about earlier…." I change the topic.

"Don't worry, I swear I won't tell anybody about yourself or today's battle." He assured me.

"I see, thanks. Though I actually wanted to **tell one more thing to you two**." They both looked at me with worried expressions once I frowned and adjusted my glasses.

"I want you two to **stay away from the Student Council**." They were certainly surprised by this.

"Why?" Fumika asked me this time.

" **Because Shitori Souna, or rather Sona Sitri, is a devil.** " Both gasped.

" _ **I don't want to see you guys in danger by contacting them or by refusing any shady deals they might offer**_. Right now, _**I'm not ready to enter in contact with the devils yet**_ and start a possible fight with their kind. Though I don't know for sure if they are already aware that I'm not a regular human." I finished my statement seriously while looking at the night sky through a window.

And somehow, I feel that _ **the giant pair of bat wings that Hedorah was eating was one of their kind**_. Come to think of it, the **Encyclopedia APP** might have stated that devils possessed bat wings and were capable of flying with it. I guess the devils turn them invisible or simply hid them inside their bodies when they didn't need to use them?

Hmmm….

I better make a proper research one more time to be sure…...

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** _ **Ultra Seven**_

 **Kaiju Capsules:** "Alien", _**Hedorah**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** ?

* * *

 **Capsule 02 - Welcome to Kuoh Academy - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows a Dark Mephisto lookalike looking towards the right next to a lookalike of Caius the Shadow Monarch that is staring into the screen, they are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, the Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika and making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 2 of Ultraman GeeDXD. Daichi will now also look after Yuta with Fumika. The Perverted Trio, Sona, Tsubaki and Koneko were introduced in this chapter.**

 **In the next chapter, Geed will get Solid Burning.**

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Gaim no kaze: Thanks. I looked at your prfile and that is certainly a hard challenge in my opinion, I honestly have no idea of how I should try this. I will try to upload as much as I can.**

 **deltadragon373: Read Truth's letter.**

 **Wia5529: Yes, I just don't know when. Thanks.**

 **New Universe Retuns: No. I'm not familiar with the franchise. Sorry :(**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thanks.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, but no. I can't imagine a cross over of this type.**

 **NoName93: Thanks. Look, I'm not really trying to add more words to the story with an OP and ED. I write whatever comes in my mind, I might make a chapter with shorter words in the future, as long as I put the stuff and events that needed to be shown in it.**

 **Guest: He won't. He will, I think it's the best for him. Ultra light isn't lethal to devils and can't work like poison for them like holy light.**

 **Guest: Thanks, I used Hedorah.**

 **Guest: Metalgelas is for sure, not certain about the others. Not sure of Belial's fusion monsters in the story yet.**

 **Gundam IBO: Look, I respect your opinion, but I really wanted to put them as something to possibly foreshadow events in the future. If you don't like them, just skip it. I'm not really worried with the amount of words I put in a chapter. I might even end doing shorter ones.**

 **Guest: I'm not sure of Belial, I kinda want to make him permanently dead because of Geed's final episode, but perhaps I will make at least Atrocious appear in this story with Yuta using the Capsules instead of Belial. Of course I'm going to give Yuta the game forms but not sure if I can use all of them. I can at least confirm that Dandit Truth will appear. Royal Mega Master and Ultimate Final** _ **will**_ **definitely appear.**

 **Next3: Thanks. Yeah, I think I will. Though there's a lot to do before I reach this scene.**

 **Also, Thanks for everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews. I was really happy to receive them when I'm only starting the story.**

 **See You Next Time**


	4. Capsule 03

**Hello, welcome to chapter 3 of Ultraman GeeDXD. In this episode, Yuta/Geed will obtain his 2nd Ultra Capsule and finally access his Solid Burning form. Now onto the story.**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 03: Courage that burns bright**

It's been a few days since my fight against Hedorah. I kept my daily routine in check while I wait for my next fight with a Kaiju. In this brief time, people became more interested in knowing who I really am.

 _ **As I saw in the net,**_ many rumours about me started to circle. Some even claim that I'm a potential threat despite the fact that I saved lives and fought for other people's sake. All because I'm an unknown creature that understood their language and was probably hidden amidst the population of Kuoh, _ **possibly plotting**_ something.

*Sigh* Is this for real?

I can't blame them, most people tend to be scared of the unknown, of what they can't understand yet.

Also, some people are even declaring themselves as some sort of seekers of the truth, swearing that they will uncover my real identity as they might try to meet me when I possibly appear fighting another Kaiju.

Rumour and speculation is widespread but the fact is that I'm still a mystery for everybody. thankfully, I'm mostly seen by the majority of the citizens as a savior, someone that became a new hope for the people of this town against the Kaiju that recently appeared.

So, in order to avoid people of giving me some random weird nicknames and to try to assure them that _**I'm not humanity's enemy,**_ I sent a **message** to the media, writing the same declaration that Riku asked RE.M. to deliver.

As me and Fumika were having breakfast, we were also watching the morning news in a TV.

"Yesterday night, our news station **received an announcement regarding the mysterious being** that fought the _**Kaijins[only Yuta/Geed calls them Kaijus for now]**_ that recently appeared in our town. He calls himself as _**Ultraman Geed**_. He claims that he is not humanity's enemy like the other monsters. And _**he choose to fight to defy fate**_. We currently have no ways to find this message source nor verify its authenticity. As usual, we will keep updating as we wait for more information to be disclosed. Now, onto the next news…" The newsman said before we decided to focus on the meal, ignoring the TV.

As I keep eating, I noticed that Fumika raised an eyebrow and stares at me waiting for a response.

"Yeah, it was me. I sent it for two reasons." I answered showing two fingers.

"One, so that they know I'm not a threat to them and assure the citizens that I'm not dangerous. Two, so that they know my alter ego's proper name instead of giving me some weird nicknames.

She nodded at my response and resumed her meal.

Meanwhile, much to my horror, I found out that _**the entire student council is composed of devils**_. I haven't spoke with Sitri since the first time I met her, but I started to notice that some of her girls would take turns to watch me during my lunch break, the music club practice or when I'm working at the café, even daring to enter it and act as customers.

Kuso (Fuck) …

But what are they doing? Do they still need _**proof that I can transform into Geed**_?

With these thoughts and worries in my head, I ended asking Truth for some _**protection**_ , like creating a barrier of sorts at least in Fumika's house. What if they **try to break in during night?**

He said that I could use a **cross and holy water** to defend ourselves against them, but he also stated that this could perhaps make them label us as people of the **Church** , thus giving them an " **excuse** " to attack us.

We then discussed the possibility of at least making some _**sigils**_ around the house to at least stop them from _**entering or damaging the place the place without our consent**_. It was only in the paper for now, but perhaps it could become real later.

At least it's _**only the devils**_ that I will have to worry regarding the supernatural community for now, right?

*Sigh*

 **How wrong I was….**

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a very big dark tornado

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Solid Burning replaces Primitive and makes an energy concentrated roundhouse kick with his Slugger attached to the leg, destroying another Kaiju

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Acro Smasher then assumes the place and is seen using his agility and the _**Geed Claw**_ to slash and destroy a third Kaiju

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show an **unknown/new form of Ultraman Geed** , covered in a black silhouette and armed with swords in both of his stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 03** **: Courage that burns bright**

 **I don't know how but I quickly brought some attention to myself over Kuoh Academy.**

Girls started to gossip about how nice and gentlemanly I was along other things related to my appearance and my athletic performances during the P.E. classes. It actually started to annoy me since some girls also started to watch me play during the music club practice, even though I was slightly getting better and not being as good as the rest of my peers. **I tried saying that I was with Fumika, but it still wasn't enough.**

Many girls of the academy also started to come at the café, looking at me while I worked as a waiter and cook. Well, at least they genuinely seemed to love my food and this helped more money enter in my pockets, so I shouldn't get bothered at my part time job at least. More girls, more money, he he he he…..

As for the male part, most of the perverted boys decided to consider me their number two enemy, my ranking was falling behind only after some **Kiba Yuto** guy that the girls called as the **Prince of the Academy**. Their death glares certainly increased during my social ascension.

At least _**Issei and his pals**_ probably don't hate me because of my " **words of wisdom** ", but they still still see me as some sort of cursed girls magnet that is " **stealing their boobs** " away sometimes.

Mattaku (Oh boy), my previous High School life wasn't so complicated like this…..

It was near the end of lunch time.

I was currently walking back to class with Fumika and Daichi and noticed that everybody was moving out of the way. Curious to why, I noticed **two girls** walking down the hall who happen to be our _**senpais**_. Comments flew across the air about them on how beautiful and perfect they were along with a few other things.

But I could see what they truly were….

 **Devils.**

Great….

More people I will have to avoid…..

"Look! It's **Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima**!"

"Aren't they so beautiful!?"

"I wish I could have a perfect body like them!"

"I would do anything to date them!"

I deadpanned and looked at my friends, they only shrugged and told me to wait.

Ignoring the two girls, I dragged my two friends, surprising them. We continued down the hall not knowing the action we took was starting an uproar.

* * *

 **(General Point of view)**

Students were simply shocked to see that the transfer student and his two friends were not standing to the side like the rest of them.

While the female students were stunned by this, the male half was enraged. They couldn't believe that these guys have the guts to walk in the presence of the two hottest girls of the academy.

As they slowly approach each other, Yuta noticed Rias was staring at him and he returns a similar stare back to her.

"Hey!" The trio turned around to see a group of boys glaring at them.

"What is it?" Yuta asked innocently.

"You know what you three just did!?"

"Enlighten us" Yuta crossed his arms.

"You three got a lot of nerves walking past the **Two Great Ladies of Kuoh**!"

"So?" He tilted his head.

"SO!?" all of them shouted catching the attention of everybody including Rias and Akeno.

"YOU SHOW THEM SOME RESPECT!"

"YEAH!"

"THEY ARE THE PRIME BEAUTY OF THIS SCHOOL!"

"SO, GO BACK AND APOLOGIES TO THEM!"

Rias just simply sighed at the boys' comments. She was getting tired being treated like she was some sort of important figure that deserves the utmost respect. Even Akeno was getting sick of it as well. Right before she could leave, she heard something that completely shocked her.

" **No**."

The entire hall went complete silent at his answer. Rias turned to face Yuta, who was being stared by the boys with widen eyes. This was the first time something like this happen. Mouths were drop from everyone who heard his bold declaration. The boys glared at him with great rage while the girls were curious as to why he refuses.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said **no**. Why should I give respect to someone who I have no idea who she is? How can I know if she is deserving of my respect?"

"OF COURSE SHE DESERVES YOUR RESPECT, ARE YOU DAMN STUPID!?"

"The only one who I see as stupid are you maggots."

"WHAT!?" They roared together while getting ready to attack him.

Yuta flicked the forehead of one of them making him and a few others behind him fall. The rest of the boys were about to save the fallen ones, but he gave a glare that was so intense that it made them quake in their boots.

"Choose wisely if you really want to fight me."

"What's going on here!?"

Everybody turned to see familiar faces which caused many of them to gulp hard.

"Shit…." Yuta thought.

"It's Shitori Souna and Shinra Tsubaki of the Student Council!"

"Oh man, Souna looks extremely mad!"

Sona walks over to the trio, Yuta remain unfazed by her presence while Daichi and Fumika are worried. She crossed her arms and:

"First week of school and you are already starting a fight, Oki-san?"

"Actually, it's the other way around" Fumika said, somehow mustering courage.

Sona turned her attention to the girl.

"Defending your friend here, Yoruno-san?"

"No, providing actual facts for what really happened." This time Daichi said, caughting her attention as she calmed herself down a little.

"…Okay, could you explain what has transpired here?"

"Very well, Shitori-san. Me, Fumika, and Daichi were simply walking back to class while everybody else just stood to the sides to allow passage to these two here." Yuta began and pointed a finger to Rias and Akeno.

"Instead of wasting time standing around, we continued on to class, but we were stopped by them." He now points to the group of boys.

"They ordered us to apologize for the answer that I gave."

"What was the answer?" Sona asked.

"It was 'no'. They grew furious over this simple answer and were about to attack, but Yuta simply defended himself by demonstrating his strength to them. He was simply displaying self-defense here, Kaichou, and the ones that should be questioned are them." Fumika answered and revealed the frighten boys who were in front of them.

Sona gave a serious gaze at them before turning back to Yuta.

"I see, may I ask why you choose to say no and why are they so upset about it?" She asked.

"They demanded we show respect to Rias Gremory and Miss Akeno Himejima for walking past them. There is no rule in the school that states that we have to step aside for them nor treat them with respect. If I may speak freely it is quite pitiful. Respect is something that is not given so easily, it is earned. I can confidently say that you agree as well, right, Shitori-san?"

Sona's next action surprised Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki. She gave a small smirk and it wasn't any kind of smirk, it was a pleased smirk. In all the years they knew her, she never give that kind of smirk to anyone other than them and a few other people. William was the first one out of her group to receive this and made them question who this boy really is. Sona adjusted her glasses for a second and then:

"You're quite the analyst, Oki-san." She simply said.

"Being an analyst is an important trait for me, Shitori-san." He replied back and also adjusted his glasses.

"I see. You can call me Sona, by the way.. I must say, you gave quite a detailed defense for yourself and your friends, bringing out a few good points."

"I simply provided the information you require to understand the situation. It's nothing special."

The hall was frozen in time. This transfer student managed to become friendly with Shitori Souna, head of the Student Council and third most popular girl in school. Boys were enraged that this glasses boy was able to become friendly with her so easily and wished he would burn in hell.

Sona returned to her serious manner before facing Yuta again. He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted him to stop glaring at the boys. To avoid an unnecessary trouble he would stop but not before giving one last _**"death glare"**_ at the group.

"Be warned, fighting me will be the last mistake you will ever make, do you understand?" He replied with a look not of intimidation but of one that showed determination that he would fulfill this promise, since he didn't see points in a threat.

The boys nodded quickly in fear before backing away. Sona rubbed her temples and sighed before asking:

"Yoruno-san and Satou-san, do any of you have something to say?"

"Yuta said everything that I wished to say, Kaichou." Fumika said.

"Me too." Daichi added.

"And how do we do that? To gain your respect?" The group turned to see Rias who was smiling at Yuta.

Yuta swiftly grew suspicious of her because of her sudden curiosity and the fact she was a _**devil**_. He decided to play along in order to find out her true intentions:

"Prove yourself, with your actions." He said.

"That's all?"

"Actions provide more proof than any words you could muster and so far I can see you have nothing." He dryly said to her.

The boys growled in rage at his comment while the girls were commenting on how bold he was. Instead of being angry, Rias was intrigued. This caught the Young Ultra off guard because he thought she would be furious. The smile on her face retains their curves making him question what was going inside that head of hers. Her smile gotten a little wider when she notice his shock:

"Well then, I guess I have to prove you wrong."

"Good luck with that" He replied.

He was still bewildered that she was smiling and noted to himself to keep an eye on her. He kept shaking the feeling that she was problem, one worse than Sitri.

"Thank you." she sarcastically said before sticking out a hand.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm **Rias Gremory**."

Still a bit weary of her, he accepted it nonetheless and gave the shake a good squeeze.

"William Yuta Oki." All the sudden he felt a sudden raise in strength by her hand and narrowed his eyes at her a little.

"You got a firm grip there."

"My father told me that a firm handshake is a good sign of trust."

"Wise words."

Akeno then stepped forward in front of him with her hands behind her back and with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, William-kun. I'm **Himejima Akeno**."

Yuta simply gave her a nod. Her smile grew a little and slowly leaned forward a bit. She started to look at him with a seductive stare, one which would cause any other boy to be flustered.

"I'm more curious of what you look underneath that glasses of yours."

She slowly snake her hand up to his face, almost reaching the glasses, but her attempt was easily thwarted. He grabbed her wrist quickly preventing her from going any further. Everyone was shocked to see such an action, especially Akeno. This was the first time a boy touched her and he did it with force.

"A word of advice, don't try to take my glasses off. _**They hold a big emotional value for me**_. I can and will assure you of this: I will not hesitate to use force on anyone who foolishly attempts to do so." He said serious.

"Ara ara, a forceful type, eh? I never would have guessed." She replied with a pleasing smile and placing a hand on her cheek.

Yuta was confused to why she was pleased at this and wondered what was wrong with her. Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki sweated a little because they recognized that smile.

"Oh no, her sadist side is acting up." They thought.

The silver eyed boy then noticed the girl behind Sona.

"And you are?"

" **Shinra Tsubaki**. Pleased to meet you." Both shakes hands.

Soon the warning bell rang causing everybody to move. Yuta and his friends nodded to each and started to walk away before he said one thing.

"I guess we see you four around then?" He said, stopping and looking at her and sounding polite this time.

"We will. Later, William." Rias nodded. He waved to her and turned back catching up with his friends.

She headed to class with her friends in the opposite direction. Little did he knew, a small smirk appeared on her face with interest. Rias was beginning a plan _**to recruit**_ Yuta into _ **her group**_ and she's determined to make it a reality. Since Sona stated that the possibility of him holding a _ **Sacred Gear**_ appeared to be true.

* * *

After class ended, I quickly hid myself in a corner and started to check the app. Yep, information regarding **Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno and Shinra Tsubaki has been uploaded in it**.

Interesting…

 _ **Himejima was a human-fallen angel hybrid**_. Shame this didn't allowed me to feel the fallen angels energy signature.

But still…..

More devils, other than the student council ones, huh?

I quickly put the phone in my pants' pocket and reunite myself with Fumika and Daichi.

"Hey, where have you been?" Daichi asked me before noticing that I was serious and my head was sweating.

"Guys, _**Gremory and Himejima are also devils**_. Heck, their club, the _**Occult Research Club (ORC)**_ , might be fully composed of devils too." They looked at me surprised with shocked expressions.

"Just stay away from them as much as possible without arousing suspicion, ok?" They nodded, acknowledging my concern.

Well, since there wasn't music practice today, we all decided to leave the academy since none of us had any other business in the academy.

* * *

 **(General Point of view)**

Watching the three friends exit the school from afar, from the academy's main building, second floor, were Rias and Sona.

William Yuta Oki.

He caught the attention of both devils. There was some energy leaking from him. It started as something faint, weak and almost unnoticeable, but now it was slowly rising.

"So Rias, what do you think of William Oki?" Sona asked adjusting her glasses.

"Hmm… He definitely is an interesting boy. He is unlike most of the boys here. And he posses physical traits that are above the average humans. What kind of Sacred Gear is inside of him, I wonder?" Rias asked looking at friends that were soon to be gone from their sights.

"You already have eyes on **Hyoudou Issei** , right?"

"Ara? Are you already considering of recruiting him?" Rias asked her back smiling.

"I would like to talk to him first."

"But I also would like him in my **peerage** too."

The two devils, that were also childhood friends, were now smirking to each other as if they were in some exciting challenge. Whoever got William, there would be no hard feelings between them. Nothing personal, right?

Too bad things wouldn't go like how they wanted.

"Anyway, do you have any new information regarding Geed?" Rias asked changing the topic.

"No, Rias. But don't you think that's it's strange? Ultraman Geed, the monsters and Oki. I can't shake off the feeling that they are all connected." Sona asked concerned.

 **1 - Ultraman Geed.**

This mysterious being that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Kuoh recently. Whatever his powers were, it was clear that he wasn't a devil, an angel or fallen angel. Was that form unlocked after he achieved the Balance Breaker of this unknown Sacred Gear?

 **2 - The monsters**

These beasts also appeared from the nowhere. And their recent attacks were prejudicial for all factions. Apparently, rumours that nothing worked against these creatures were spreading like fire and the three groups were only losing more and more power while attempting to fight them.

 **3 - William Yuta Oki**

They didn't have anything on him related to his past with the exception of his words. He said that his relatives are alive, but where are they? Why he doesn't say something like they being dead? And why would they send him to live in Kuoh on his own without money and other necessary things? Also, they didn't have concrete proof, but Sona was starting to feel that he was involved with the recent events as well. This could be the explanation for his power increase. But then, Could he be one of the monsters or even possibly _**Geed himself**_?

 **So many questions that still couldn't be answered for now….**

* * *

A dark place, with the lights that illuminated the room coming only from some random machines and holograms presents in the room.

In the center, **two figures** were observing the news, regarding Geed's message to the town of Kuoh, in a big holographic screen floating in front of them with several clips and photos of Geed also floating alongside it.

Not much could be said from the duo since the place only made them look like two dark silhouettes, with the exception of part of their bodies shining in the midst of the darkness.

The noticeable thing about these two shining features were that they looked to be parts of an **Ultraman.**

Both had round circular white eyes and color-timers in their chests strongly shining the blue light. One had a diamond shaped timer while the other had typical shield shaped one.

" **Koulder** -sama, this Geed fellow…" The shield wearing one said to his companion, bringing the attention of his comrade.

"Machigainai (there's no mistake), he is an Ultra warrior, just like us…" The now identified as Koulder replied.

"Still, this is unbelievable. To think that there was _ **another Ultraman besides us in the universe**_. What should we do, Koulder-sama? Should we terminate him?"

"Hmm… For now, no. **Whire** , I would like to collect data regarding his abilities before considering him as a potential ally or enemy for our plans." Koulder replied to his companion, Whire.

"Kashikomarimashita (understood), Koulder-sama. Should I send someone after him?"

"No. Just ask **_Caius_** to use some of our low-level creatures first to see how well Geed goes against sheer numbers. Fighting the Kaijins individually was one thing, I want to see how he deals with multiple enemies at the same time."

"As you wish." Whire replied before slightly bowing to Koulder and then teleporting away with his body dissipating in dark blue particles from his feet up to his head.

Koulder turned his attention back to the big monitor, raised his right hand and put it under his metallic "chin" while holding his right elbow with the other hand.

"Ultraman Geed…" Was the only thing he quietly muttered….

* * *

Right now, the three of us were currently walking around town, searching for a place where we could hang out and do our homework instead of our houses or my work place. We were walking through a riverside now.

During our walk, we hear many gossips from the people we passed through, all related to Geed, my alter ego.

It seems that my message at least brought some sort of relief for the citizens of Kuoh. It assured them that I wasn't a **threat for humanity**. Well, at least I don't think I will have problems with the public opinion as much as Riku did in the start.

Seeing this, I could only sigh in relief. I won't let the fame get to my head though, I fight to defend those that can't protect themselves, not to become famous or anything of the sorts. After all, with great powers, comes great responsibility, right?

"Yokkatana, people don't see Geed anymore as someone dangerous." Fumika said.

"Yeah, I wonder what will happen when you encounter the supernatural face to face. Are you going to fight them?" Daichi asked me.

"All in due time, Daichi. All in due time…. Right now, my priority is to **get all the Capsules**. I will fight them only if they attack defenseless humans, whether they are good or bad people doesn't matter for me. However, this doesn't matter now, we are just regular high school students. Let's just enjoy our youth days. Although this being the second time for me." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly with a small smile while they softly laughed at me.

"Sou nee… It's not like we would meet a Little Star Host or something of the sort by just walking like this." Fumika simply stated.

As if on cue…

We see smoke coming from next to the river and we walked to its source. Next to the river, we saw a girl literally holding fire with her hands.

….

…

…..

We just dropped our jaws. I mean, seriously!? What the fuck!? That quick!? Is this some Murphy Law, saying that problems will happen!?

The girl noticed us and quickly dispersed the fire in her hands, preparing to run away. But thanks to my enhanced agility, I caught up with her and held her left hand. Yep, it was hot.

"Matte! (wait) I just want to talk!" I tired to assure her.

After we calmed her, she introduced herself as Hanasaki Ran. She was your average primary school student. Long black hair in a ponytail and bangs covering her forehead, having brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow jacket with a pink T-shirt, a black short skirt, white socks and red shoes. She was also carrying a red backpack in her back.

She said that she just suddenly woke up with this pyrokinesis ability recently and was just testing it.

"Ok, Ran-chan, we believe in you. Is it okay if we call you that?" Fumika softly asked her. She seems to have a good way with kids. Hanasaki nodded to her.

"Ran-chan, we will need you to come with us right now, tough." Daichi then started.

"But why? Am I in trouble? We just met, no way I would just go with some strangers." She said serious. Well, she is right after all.

"Well, you see-"

*Ground shaking*

Daichi never got to finish as a tremor suddenly happened and a car literally passed flying on top of us, sinking into the river.

….

"It's because of that." I decided to continue from where Daichi stopped, pointing at the one possibly responsible for the car's destruction. This one didn't scared me so I kinda made only a poker face like expression while everybody else seemed genuinely scared.

It was freaking **Metalgelas from Kamen Rider Ryuki TV show, Kamen Rider Gai's contract monster**! Ok, seriously, why the Capsule Kaijus that appeared until now are only fiction based ones that didn't belonge to the Ultraman Franchise!?

"Roarrrrrr!" It angrily shouted, fixing its eyes at Ran.

"Fumika! Daichi! Tanomu(please)! Take her to somewhere safe!" I said after getting serious.

"Okay, leave it to us!" Fumika stated, taking Ran's left hand and taking her away, with Daichi soon following after them.

Metalgelas tried to go after the three, but I got in front of him.

"Saseruka(I won't let you)! I will be your opponent! **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards.

The sparks, now in the air, created a _**galaxy like portal**_ that appeared on the air in front of us and my bracelet became the Geed Riser. I became a _**blue ball of light and entered inside of it.**_

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultraman's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An after image of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a blue orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shuwatch!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Belial's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a purple orb. I loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Hah!** " Belial said..

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and purple** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Kimeruze, kakugo!** " I said, while imitating Riku's poses, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became red and I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed! Primitive!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Primitive's rising scene]**

I exited the portal, now fully transformed and charged at the Kaiju.

"Ahhh!" I screamed the manliest battle cry I could muster at the moment and ran towards the rhino monster.

* * *

"Ahhh!" I was sent flying towards a wall, cracking it and leaving a small crater inside of it.

We somehow ended up in a random street while fighting, although it would be more accurate in my case to say that I was being used as a punching bag. Metalgelas skin was pretty hard. My punches and even the energy attacks were still not enough to even leave a scratch in his body.

Kuso! What Am I supposed to do!?

After getting up and taking the dust away from my body, I noticed that Metalgelas was lifting a nearby car… with people still inside of it and screaming!? And he is aiming at me!?

He really throwed a gray sedan at me, but I was prepared for it and managed to catch the vehicle. I carefully placed it on the ground, seeing through the window that there was a family inside of it, two kids and their parents.

"Daijoubudesuka?" I gently asked and they slowly nodded, still trying to recover from the near death experience.

"Hayaku (Hurry)! Please, leave the area immediately and get to some safe place!" The driver nodded, the kids father then started to drive away from the street.

I assumed a fighting stance and looked at Metalgelas angry for what he did. We were then circling each other as if waiting for a signal or the other to attack.

* * *

 **(General Point of view)**

Watching the battle from afar, on the roof of a building was a figure that could be literally described as a real life look alike of **Caius the Shadow Monarch monster from the** **Yu-Gi-Oh! card games**. He had two demon like horns and red eyes on his helmet. The gray armor had purple gems encrusted in his elbows and knees and red nails in his gloves. Lastly, he had a black tattered cape.

He was currently sitting on the edge of the building, analyzing the fight. He was disappointed with Geed for his lack of capacity to take Metalgelas down and couldn't wait more for him to keep fighting the monster.

"*Sigh*. Koulder-sama wanted to see this guy in action, but he can't even beat that rhino. Oh well, an order is still an order, so…." He then took a **Riser and 4 Darklops Zeros Kaiju capsules**.

* * *

" _ **Darklops Zero (4x)**_!" I suddenly heard a voice that sounded **exactly like the one from the Geed Riser when a Kaiju was being summoned or a Belial's Fusion Rise was being executed**.

Soon, four pillars of purple light appeared around us. They dispersed and in their place appeared four identical **Darklops Zeros!?** Nani!?

Oh fuck…

These mechanical beings looked exactly like an evil version of Ultraman Zero, with parts of their bodies having different colors in comparison to Zero's. Black in the place of blue and orange instead of red. Also, they were cyclops with red sclera and white eye.

We were all frozen in place until…

"Huh-" I couldn't even ponder and they already started shooting laser at me from their eyes, hitting me very hard. It seemed Metalgelas didn't see them as his enemies.

"Ahhh!" I could only scream in pain.

* * *

 **(General Point of view)**

Ran was with Fumika and Daichi, watching the fight from a safe distance.

"No! " Ran screamed scared and fearful that Geed was perhaps going to die.

"We better get away from here, Ran-chan! Geed will not be able to hold on the monster for much longer at this rate." Fumika tried to take her away, while Daichi closed his fist, never having felt this much frustrated before.

She and Daichi cursed themselves since they could only watch while their friend is fighting, risking his life to protect the others. **They felt so helpless**.

"No! I believe in him! Get up! Get up, Ultraman Geed! Tanomu(Please)!" She prayed with her hands and her chest started to glow with a red orb appearing in it.

* * *

Pinned down on the ground, there was smoke coming from my body due to these laser attacks. My color timer was blinking red.

Is this my end? Or should I ran away and live to fight another day?

No, I can't do that. These monsters would wreak havoc. But what should I do then?

 **BGM:** **川井憲次** **GEED** **の証 感動** **M 2a - link:** **watch?v=yTVXxqSBnXs &t=68s** **\- Ultraman Geed's OST**

"Tatte (get up)!"

Wait…

I hear someone…..

That voice…..

I looked at the voice's direction and found Ran. Was she calling me?

"Get up, Geed!" Yes, she was...

"Stand up, Ultraman Geed! Onegai!" She was praying and the Little Star on her chest was shining strongly.

The Little Star then detaches itself from her and flew in my direction, soon entering my color timer.

Inside my Ultraman body, **in my soul** , I saw the red orb slowly approaching me and entering my Capsule Holder. Opening it, I took a new Ultra Capsule that I didn't have previously. It showed **Ultraman Leo**. A red orb appearing when I turned the switch on.

I now had two new different Ultra Capsules besides the ones I started with. And better, I could access a new form for myself.

Getting some determination, **I remembered why I'm fighting. To protect these people that can't defend themselves. People that are counting on me.** I can't die yet.

Arigatou, Ran. For believing in me…

I got up and faced the monsters one more time. I will stop them, no matter what!

 _ **BGM end**_

"Yoshi(All right)! Sittin **g** around **do** ing nothing won't get me anywhere! **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards.

The sparks, now in the air, created a _**galaxy like portal**_ that appeared on the air in front of us. I became a _**blue ball of light and entered inside of it.**_

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultra Seven's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An after image of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a blue orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shaa!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Ultraman** **Leo's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a red orb. I loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Iya!** " "Leo" said..

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and red** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Moyasuze, yuuki (Time for my courage to burn bright!)! Haaa!** " I said, while imitating Riku's poses, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became **yellow** and I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultra Seven! Ultraman Leo! Ultraman Geed! Solid Burning!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Solid Burning's rising scene]**

* * *

 **(General Point of view)**

 **BGM: Ultraman Geed - Solid Burning's Theme**

A huge ball of fire exited from the portal and landed in the center of all monsters. The fire and dispersed and showed a figure that was probably Geed, although he looked different. The bystanders only assumed it was him because of his blue eyes.

But he was now different, his entire body, with the exception of his head and upper torso that remained silver, was now red. It had vents presents in his arms, legs and back. He also had a mohawk now in his head. This was **Ultraman Geed** in his **Solid Burning** form.

His color timer was blue again, meaning that he somehow recovered his energies.

In this form, Geed's body is covered in vents through which he can either release steam or shoot fire/energy to boost his attacks. They are also used to attach the **Geed Slugger (the mohawk)** onto either his arm for attacks like the **Boost Slugger Punch** or his leg for the **Boost Slugger Kick**.

"Hah…" Geed relaxed his muscles and released some steam from his body through the vents.

"Satteto (Now then)... It's time for round two! Bring it on!" Geed said taunting his enemies.

One of the Darklops charged at him, only for him to push the robot back with his left hand, have steam released from the back's vents and punch back the android with a rocket boosted fist, with fire coming from his elbow. The robot was sent sliding through the ground and creating sparks, soon reaching some random post and exploding after hitting it.

"Sugoi. Just like wearing an armor, it didn't hurt at all and it felt more stronger than in Primitive." Geed said examining his fist.

Another droid tried to attack him with the **Dimension Storm** , an attack in the form of a beam cannon that is located in his chest, making his "color timer" disappear and a round cannon appear in its place. A purple ray was fired at Geed from it.

However, predicting this, Geed also prepared to fire his own beam from his chest.

"This sort of feels like Iron Man" He thought.

" **Solar Boost**!" He declared before a blue energy stream was fired and collided with the purple ray.

Both energies collided and its owners were struggling but Geed's beam eventually overcame the robot's and hit its target, making it soon explode.

The 3rd Draklops then advanced towards the Ultraman with its Sluggers in both hands. The Young Ultra decided to take his own to confront the robot in this clash of weapons.

*Clash! Clash! Clash!*

Both combatants weapons clashed viciously.

Both seemed to be on par with each other, but Geed then decided to kick his opponent's knee and used this distraction to slash the enemy's chest diagonally, and thus making him stumble back a bit.

" **Boost Slugger Kick**!" He then attached the Geed Slugger to the right side of his right leg and made a rocket boosted roundhouse kick in the android, finally destroying it. After that, he attached the piece back on his head.

The last android finally charged at him. Geed defended and dodged his punches and kicks, and then gave a chop with both hands on the machine's two shoulders before punching the Darklops in the stomach. It sent the machine flying and making him fall hard on the ground a few meters from the Ultra Warrior.

Geed then has compartiments of his armored right arm open and starts to charge green energy, identical to Ultra Seven and Zero's **Emerium energy**. Steam exits from the vents in the arm and the silver shoulder pad glows red for an instant. Fire then started to coat his arm too.

Assuming a position, looking that he would be ready to punch, with steam quickly being released from his back, he shouts:

" **Strike Boost!** " He launched a green energy ray from covered in fire from his fist, that soon went towards the last Darklops. It had barely managed to get up, being soon getting hit by the attack and quickly exploding afterwards.

"*Phew*... Ato wa(Now then)-"

"Rooooooooaaaaaaaarr!" Metalgelas appeared and decided to charge towards our hero.

But at the last second, Geed managed to dodge the impact by making a long-distance flip while controlling the vents in his body, that released fire and then steam.

Metalgelas didn't anticipated that and crashed hard against a wall, leaving a crater in it. Stars were spinning around his head before he recovered.

"It's only you and me now." Geed addressed his last opponent.

"Hmph!" Steam exited from Metalgelas nose after he breathed and exhaled deeply, he was also scratching the ground like a bull with one of his foots.

Both were standing still, gazing at each other until….

"Haaaa!" Geed covered his fist in energy again and ran towards the rhino.

"Roaaaarrrrr!" At the same time, Metalgelas charged with his horn aimed at the Ultraman.

Soon, both attacks connected. Geed continued to release energy in the fist while Metalgelas tried to push him with his horn.

The clash was so strong that produced a strong wind, making everything light like papers and leaves fly away.

"Ahhh!" Every bystander watching the fight had to close the eyes or covered their faces with their arms to stop dust from also possibly damaging their vision.

"Ahhh!" Ran screamed, while being protected by Fumika and Daichi from the strong winds.

"Ahhh! Makeruka (I won't lose)!" Geed then started to have a rocket boost from his back and eventually gained the upper hand, making Metalgelas lose his balance and thus making the monster stumble back. This gave the Young Ultra the perfect chance to give the decisive blow. He approached the monster and gave a hook, hitting under the rhino's jaw. The ground around them formed a crater while Geed put more power in the punch, soon using a rocket boost with fire coming from his elbow.

"Ike!" The punch eventually started to crack the monster's armour and the blow was so strong that it sent the creature flying away in the air.

*Boom!*

Not long after that, he eventually exploded and one could see that faint _**yellow light**_ _**particles**_ escaped from the explosion's smoke and entered Geed's color timer.

…

And there, in the center of this street that turned into a battlefield, was its winner. With his fist still extended in the air, he stood there proudly.

Everybody that watched the fight were actually cheering now that all the monsters were gone.

* * *

Yatta! I did it! I actually managed to beat all of them!

Stopping my victory pose, I started to look towards Ran. And I found her, gladly unharmed with Fumika and Daichi. She was now smiling and looking to me in awe.

Ignoring the comments and the clicks from the smartphones of the rest of the civilians aimed towards me, I made my way to the girl and got on her level.

"Arigatou. Your words gave me the power to keep on fighting until the end." I gently said, patting her head. She smiled and blushed a little.

"Take care, ok?" She nodded and I exchanged looks with my friends, both were smiling and seeming to be in relief that I won. I only nodded to them and turned back, ready to leave.

"Wait a moment, Ultraman! Geed-san! Geed-sama! Ultraman Geed!" A horde of people were starting to approach me while I only sweatdropped.

*Sigh*

Oh yeah, there were people that would try to discover my real identity.

Ignoring them, I simply flew away.

* * *

 **(General Point of view)**

"Yes, he did it!" Ran happily exclaimed. She then turns to Fumika and Daichi.

"Heroes always win in the end, you know?" They could only smile at her response.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caius was happy with the way the fight progressed. He definitely didn't expect the data that he acquired with today's battle.

"Koulder-sama will be interested with the combat data acquired." He happily exclaimed before dissipating into purple light particles that scattered around the air.

* * *

A few days later, I stumbled upon Ran again when she entered the café I worked with her parents. The Little Star left her body and she would no longer be in danger now. She didn't seemed to be upset tough about having lost the fire powers. She told me, really excited and blushing a little, about seeing and interacting with Ultraman Geed in person.

This actually made her into the news, alongside the family of the car that I saved from Metalgelas. They all were really grateful for what I did. But I was only doing the right things, just like an Ultraman.

Metalgelas' Kaiju Capsule showed a yellow orb when I turned the switch on. Well, at least it's one more dangerous monster sealed.

Although….

This last fight was really hard, having to fight multiple enemies at once. I'm glad that I managed to overcome it, but it was also thanks to the Ultraman Leo's Capsule that I got. Sure, I feel stronger now, but fighting with at least a backup would be really nice.

It didn't have to be another Ultraman, but I would really appreciate to get someone to help me. I mean, I would carry a heavy burden according to _ **the Door**_ , but it never said _ **that I should do it alone**_.

I won't be like the typical anime characters and Batman, that tried to do everything on their own. It always ended bad for them and everybody else that they cared for.

So….

* * *

Finally, this night...

I asked Daichi to come to our house because I had serious stuff to discuss with my two friends.

On another note, **the sigils** were already installed through the house, hidden in many places. They looked like a blue circle with many arrows coming from it, pointing to all directions. Nobody would be able to enter, destroy or see inside the house without mine or Fumika's consent now. They were imbued with the power of **Chaos**. Since it wasn't _**magic,**_ the _**devils wouldn't be able to counter it**_ , no matter what. It was at the same time, _**the power that came from my very soul**_.

Back to the discussion, the 3 of us were currently sitting in the kitchen.

"I will be blunt…" I started before standing up and bowing to them on the floor, surprising my two friends.

"I know you have your own lives, but I beg to you. Please, _ **I need help to fight against the monsters**_. My last battle proved that I wouldn't last longer at this rate on my own."

….

Both of them stood up.

"Yuta, please, stand up and look at us. In our eyes." Fumika said coldly to me and I finally looked at her. She seemed to be slightly angry.

"Didn't I told you before that you could ask me if there was anything I could do to help!?" Now she was really pissed and shed some tears.

"I feel the same, Yuta. You are out there, risking your life to fight these monsters. How could I refuse this request?" Daichi asked me serious.

"Guys…" I could only feel guilty at this. Doubting them and thinking that they would refuse my request. Even though we didn't spend much time together, they felt like two good old friends that I would have known for a while. **To have friends, it sure is a good feeling.**

"Thank you… I'm really glad to have met you guys!" I said smiling, soon embracing both of them in a hug. I also shed some tears at this, while they soon hugged me back.

"But be advised that this will be dangerous." I said getting completely serious once we separated.

"We will **not only fight Kaijus**. We might end engaging in _**battle with the supernatural sooner or later**_. You guys still wanna take a part in it?"

Both of them seemed to made up their minds and nodded to me.

"Alright, then I will first have to tell you guys something. Sit on, the night is only starting and what I'm about to say will take some very long time." They nodded and sat back on their respective chairs.

I would give detailed explanations to them about **"Humanity's Infinite Potential", the power of Chaos** and lastly…. about the _**Special Capsule**_. It only felt fair since they would be risking their lifes fighting alongside me. They deserved to know why I desperately needed to acquire the Capsules other than sealing dangerous monsters.

Meanwhile, I was also worried about the _ **Darklops Zeros that I fought**_. Unfortunately, _**I couldn't get them on some Kaiju Capsules**_ as they exploded without releasing any light particles. It terrified me that _**someone else with alien technology and powers was on Earth**_ since I'm pretty sure these robots were **summoned by a Riser**.

Could they also be after the Capsules? Truth said that he didn't have any information on the individual(s) and even if he did, _**he wouldn't tell me since he couldn't interfere directly with us**_ , benefitting one of us with crucial information of the others. He was the _**Universe's Will**_ , but he couldn't show any sort of favoritism, no matter what.

As always, I could only try to stay alert and don't drop my guard down.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, _**Ultraman Leo**_

 **Kaiju Capsules:** "Alien", Hedorah, _**Metalgelas**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** ?

* * *

 **Capsule 03 -** **Courage that burns bright** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows a Dark Mephisto lookalike gazing towards the right next to a lookalike of Caius the Shadow Monarch that is staring into the screen, they are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 3 of Ultraman GeeDXD. Solid Burning finally debuts. Who do you think that the next Little Star Host will be? This time, the host will actually someone be of the DXDverse. Also, Yuta finally met Rias and Akeno. 3 more OCs were also introduced. For Koulder and Whire, I just wanted to give them some random not human names and one of them is already physically described in the ED. Caius is a character based on a monster card, somehow its design really called my attention.**

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **megastopper1: Every hosts' hands are hot. Leo's power manifestation is the pyrokinesis. I wanted to show that with Seven's power, one could also destroy strong structures and I think that a strong defense can also be used as a weapon, ok?**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thanks.**

 **Gaim no Kaze: Thanks. Look, I will say the same thing to you, no. I want to keep using them and I don't care how many words I put in a chapter.**

 **Guest: He will stay human. Issei will become a devil. No he won't. He will be an ally, but he won't trust her so easily since he knows she is not human. As for now, I don't plan to put any of them in the story except for Zero. But the person that will be Zero's human identity won't be sharing a body with him like Leito. He will be like Yuta, being the Ultraman himself.**

 **Guest: He will be in the story, but it will be much later and he is going to use the Capsules.**

 **Guest: I don't understand ?**

 **Guest: Perhaps I will do that.**

 **Guest: Not sure about this. Yes, I will try to make Rias attempts and make her fail multiple times. Sure, Asia will sort of remember her of his little sister after all. She is better with Issei.**

 **Guest: Look, this review place is only to discuss about the story. Im' sorry but I'm not sure of doing any of these ideas.**

 **Guest: Same thing I said up.**

 **Also, Thanks for everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	5. Capsule 04

**Hello, welcome to chapter 4 of Ultraman GeeDXD. In this episode, Fumika and Daichi will actually fight during the battle this time. Now onto the story.**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 04: Together We Stand**

After Fumika and Daichi decided to help me in my mission, we started to train. Since we couldn't train in the real world without calling attention, we used the _**same training method Truth used with myself**_.

 **Why I didn't summoned the monsters? There were people watching me fight.** My general opinion could have changed and people would come with theories that I planned the attacks. How would you react to see monsters that previously killed some civilians appear once again to fight? I have an image to keep, ok?

After school, we would come to mine and Fumika's house and sort of meditate, **with our minds connected**. Since it wasn't a physical place, concepts such as time also didn't apply and we could train for what seemed to be hours, days and soon maybe weeks. Very useful.

I could also train them because Truth showed up in my dreams when previously I wished to ask for people to fight with me and he taught me how to do some of these training plans. He later appeared in our collective mindscape. My two friends were initially freaked out by his appearance, but when he properly introduced himself, they calmed down.

 **(Flashback)**

 _ **In Yuta's Dream/Heart/Soul**_

"Oh my God!" Fumika exclaimed with both hands holding tightly my shoulders while she stayed behind me for cover.

"Who and what the fuck is this guy!?" Daichi pointed towards Truth, that somehow only waved back to them, smiling awkwardly.

*Sigh*

 **(Flashback End)**

 **First** , we decided to _ **unlock each of their "infinite potential"**_ , we had to make sure the power of _**Chaos inside their bodies activated**_. It's funny that what I needed to do was to "unlock their aura" just like in the RWBY series. Even more funnier is that it would work in the same way as that show's energy sometimes. Chaos not only would give them a stats boost in their bodies just like how Truth did with me, but it would also be considered as the main source of power for their attacks and whatever personal skills they created and obtained.

It was overall amazing. Now that they understood _**humanity's real power**_ , they could constantly grow and evolve. The word " **limit** " is really ridiculous. It only serves to halt our growing, never allowing one to get better.

 _ **Perfection**_ is also absurd. Nothing is absolute. All we can do is to continually grow ourselves, getting stronger and reaching new heights.

I was a bit upset that _ **they couldn't become Ultra Warriors like me**_ , but Truth told me now that aside from me, _ **they would be the only ones that could deal proper damage to the Kaijus**_. Although _ **I would still need to be the one to give the finishing strike.**_

I could now see some blue and green aura coming from Fumika and Daichi's bodies respectively when I wanted to check their strength. Their data was even uploaded into the App.

 **Part two** of the training was **to teach them how to fight**. It wasn't hard to teach them how to deal blows and self defense moves, they would also develop a pain tolerance. The troublesome part was to work on their agility, flexibility, teamwork and to learn how to properly use the environment in which they encounter themselves fighting at their advantage. I also taught them how to fight dirty. What? We are in a life or death battles, not some tournament with specific rules.

Another important thing I decided to do was to _**run some psychological exams in them**_. I had to made them okay with the fact of shooting, slashing and in last case of killing other sentient beings. They also needed to be made sure that they wouldn't felt any shock, urge to vomit and dizziness when looking(and possibly making) at corpses in a fight. That was perhaps the most crucial part, I had to emphasize this to them for whenever we engaged in a fight.

They were still determined and eventually overcame the tests, since they also remembered that the universe would be in danger because of the _ **power of the capsules**_. I guess that is what drove them to fight with me.

I felt guilty in _**turning my friends in possible murders**_ , but we would make sure to kill only if it was really necessary.

I mean, in the Ultraman series, they also destroyed the bad guys, the Kaijus, but it was a kids show and somehow the producers managed to make the fact that Ultraman killed, even if their enemies were sentient bad guys, an okay thing.

This however, was real life, so we couldn't do things like in the TV shows. It was okay to beat the shit out of the Kaijus, but _**what about when we start dealing with with enemies that have human like appearances**_?

 _ **As for the final part**_ of the training program, **my friends now only needed some weapons**. I couldn't just find some weapons like katanas and guns around without arousing suspicion. So where we could get some means for them to arm and equip themselves?

The answer was rather simpler than I thought, **_the Kaiju Capsules_**. Unbelievable, Truth showed me, with a smug expression, that the Kaiju Capsules could also be used for other purposes rather than to be summoned to fight.

So, I just handed _**Alien's Capsule**_ to Fumika and _ **Hedorah's to Daichi**_. Both items took the shape of a weapon that came to their minds as soon as they turned the switch on. Blue aura reacted with the red particles while both green aura and particles clashed.

In Fumika's case, what appeared was an exact copy of the _**Oblivion Keyblade**_. Although the keychain was a black crescent moon instead of the crown. Well, the moon represents the night, of which _**{Yoru(no) = night}**_ she is after all. As for a lack of creativity, I just named the blade the same as its game's counterpart.

As for Dachi, his weapons appeared to be a _**Colt Automatic Rifle-15/CAR-15**_ with a grenade launcher and a blade attached to it. The handle, the blade and the launcher were lime green while the rest of it was dark gray. The scope was red outside and yellow inside.

For some reason, I decided to name it _ **Downpour**_.

Their weapons…

Well, they certainly looked to be badass. Kakkoii(So cool)...

I-I'm not jealous, o-ok?

….

Perhaps a little, he he he….

Though I really would like to use them.

…..

I think I'm having a weapongasm just like Ruby Rose…..

I wonder what will happen when **I made the same thing with the other Kaiju Capsules**.

Hmm….

 _ **The full potential of the Capsules is still a mystery**_. Like Zero once said, they may hold **ultimate power and infinite potential** , with the power to change the course of a battle. If they certainly fall in the wrong hands, the results would be disastrous. Fortunately, _**only someone with Chaos**_ running in their bodies could properly use the Capsules according to Truth.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a very big dark tornado

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Solid Burning replaces Primitive and makes an energy concentrated roundhouse kick with his Slugger attached to the leg, destroying another Kaiju

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Acro Smasher then assumes the place and is seen using his agility and the _**Geed Claw**_ to slash and destroy a third Kaiju

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show an **unknown/new form of Ultraman Geed** , covered in a black silhouette and armed with swords in both of his stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 04: Together We Stand**

Another day at Kuoh Academy, right now I'm under a tree, meditating during the lunch time.

Well, I didn't want to do this but Truth suggested that I did it as a way to relax and cool down. I have been kinda nervous and stressed a lot lately with many things in my head. And that's why I'm doing this. The Kaijus, The Darklops' Master(s), how Fumika and Daichi might perform during our fight fight as a team and-

*Footsteps*

I hear people approaching and open my eyes.

"Hello, WIlliam."

And staying in front of me is now Sona and Tsubaki.

Sigh….

And the **devils** , I can feel that their watch over me increased as each day that passes.

"Oh, hello Shitori-san and Shinra-san. Can I help you with something?" I politely asked her with a smile. Gotta keep the act after all.

"No, we just wanted to know if we could sit here?" She asked me with a small smile.

…..

Nope, that's what I wanted to say, but…

…

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm going back to class now. Lunch time is almost over, you know." I once again smiled and got up. Carefully walking away.

Why they need to watch me this close now?

"Now, if you excuse me. Have a nice day." I waved with my hand and they just looked at me, with analyzing expressions.

"Gotta get away. Not internally panicking student passing, don't mind me." I mentally thought while passing through many students that looked at me after seeing how I dismissed Sona and Tsubaki.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

There next to a tree, Sona and Tsubaki still stood there.

"Kaichou…" Tsubaki started.

"It **increased again**. His powers…. He definitely did something to get stronger. I will ask _**Ruruko**_ to watch him for the rest of the day this time to see what exactly he is doing." Sona told her Queen.

* * *

Once again, I was practicing in the music club alongside my friends. I think I'm slightly getting better now, though I'm still nothing compared to Daichi's mastery over almost every instrument here or Fumika's voice.

What I'm playing now? A wooden guitar. Why? Because I prefer smooth instruments. I will master this one before going for an electric one next. I didn't have tried playing anything during my last highschool and I'm really enjoying this experience until now.

This seemed to be one of the good points in coming here. To do things that I previously didn't in my old youth days. I could get off a lot of highschool related regrets, such as not doing this, away from my consciousness.

* * *

I was currently walking towards the café I work, with a guitar case in my back. Well ,they allowed me to borrow it, as long as I brought it back.

Until I stumbled upon into Issei and a girl in an unfamiliar school uniform.

A cute girl with long black hair and bangs covering her forehead. She had a slender body with a large bust. Her attire was her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Oh, hey Issei. How you doing?" I approached my perverted friend.

"Oh, Yuta. Check this out. This is Yuma-chan. She is my girlfriend."

…

I blinked. It seemed as if the world just stopped.

…..

I then widened my eyes at his answer. No way… Last I heard, he was still considered someone bad at our academy and he now has somehow managed to score such a pretty girl. It seems suspicious, but since he is an average guy, I guess it must be my imagination. At the worst, it could only be a prank or something of the kind to troll him, right?

"Wow, congratulations, Issei." I smiled and patted his shoulder, the fact that he actually got someone that took interest in him. Perhaps he will achieve his harem king dream someday, huh?

"E-eto (Huh)... W-Who would you be?" Yuma asked me as she…. Slightly widened her eyes for a moment before fixing at me with that shy look again. Ok, that's strange…

"Oh, I'm in the same class as this guy, I'm WIlliam Yuta Oki. Nice to meet you, Yuma was it?" She nodded.

"H-Hai. I'm Amano Yuuma. It's pleasure to meet you, Oki-kun.

"Well, I better get going, I have to work after all. I wish the best for the two of you. Ciao." I parted ways with them and went towards my destination.

I would later regret _ **not paying attention at this girl**_ , when I could have possibly helped Issei avoid a great deal of pain that he would later receive.

* * *

"Bye, Master! See you later."

It was late afternoon, the sunset almost over.

I was currently exiting from the café and making my way towards my house when...

*Ping! Ping! Ping!*

A message popped up on my phone.

 _ **A Kaiju attack!?**_ Now!?

Without thinking, I quickly dialed Fumika's number while running to some back alley to teleport.

"Hello, Yuta?" She calmly asked.

"Kaiju. Meet me at the location I sent at your phone." She quickly widened her eyes in surprise.

"Ok." She hung up and then I would do the same thing with Daichi before dispersing in light blue particles in some alleyway.

I was so focused that I didn't notice a girl was watching my actions.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Ruruko Nimura, one of Sona's servants** , a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings.

She followed her senpai until he stopped in an alleyway. **Kaiju**? What he meant with that? She then widened her eyes, seeing her senpai just disappearing without a trace. It seemed he already had some sort of power and was already using. She needed to tell _**her Kaichou**_ quickly about this while also tracking him to whenever he was going.

* * *

I arrived at the location, a forest. I then saw Fumika and Daichi appearing soon afterwards, they were both panting a bit. Well, at least their physical capacities were a bit better, since they came here running in a good time.

"So where *pant* is *pant* it?" Daichi asked. He took his capsule from his pocket and made it shine green, before his gun appeared.

Fumika made the same and blue energy enveloped her capsule, soon having a weapon in her hand.

"Inside the forest, let's go!" They both nodded and followed me.

As we were closer to the target's area, we started to hear some voices that were getting louder and signals of struggle while walking, such as seeing broken trees and devastated ground. Then:

"Kyaa! Konaide(Stay away)! A girls voice. It seems familiar….

Eh!? Murayama-san! Katase-san! Both were our classmates.

Katase had short pink hair with a white headband, not allowing bangs to appear on her forehead. Murayama had brow hair made in twintails with red ribbons and a bang covering her forehead.

And sure enough, I see both of them…. Fighting the monsters on their own!?

They were battling three zombies. They were all shirtless, with skin missing and blood and flesh appearing. They were all using tattered jeans. The face also had skin missing and flesh appearing instead of where their gray skin was supposed to be. _**[The House of the Dead 4 zombies]**_

There sort of seemed that some yellow energy blade came from the wrist of Murayama. Katase was just using a bokken. So Muraya-san has manifested **Ultraman** **Hikari's power**?!

But, back to the topic. When one of the monsters was about to tackle Katase-san. I jumped high and performed a Showa-style Rider Kick and hitted one of the monsters, sending it to a tree and making it melt.

…..

It felt weak, it's not me feeling the one that got stronger….

"Are you two okay?" I asked both of them, with my back turned to them.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

"Oki-kun!?" Both asked surprised that their classmate suddenly appeared in front of them.

Suddenly, the two remaining monsters went to him by his right and left.

"Abunai(watch out)!" Katase tried to warn him, but he didn't even flinch.

As if on cue, **two more figures appeared** , jumping on top of them, attacking the two enemies.

"Kurae!" Daichi appeared and shoot the enemy in the right while in mid-air with his weapon. Green bullets pierced the creature, tearing its limbs apart while also melting the monster with its acidic properties.

"Hah" Fumika drew her blade and slashed the left monster vertically, separating its remains in two parts.

"Good job, guys." Yuta praised his companions.

Although…

As he examined the remains…

"Strange, I thought the monsters were supposed to disappear only with my attacks. Why they-" Yuta was interrupted.

 **The rest of the monsters corpses then simply melted away in some black goo like substance and dispersed, moving on its own, getting away from the group.**

"They decided to run away?" He thought before facing his classmates. Mouths agape, still trying to understand what's going on. Seeing the 3 friends fight these creatures.

"I guess you must have some questions, and we promise to answer them. But we first must go to somewhere safe. Would you kindly follow us? Please?" The two just nodded dumbfounded before getting themselves up and soon following them.

* * *

We were all silent, while walking towards my house. I simply didn't want to divulgue information in the open like this. You never know when somebody might be hearing you.

However, when we approached a manhole and Katase-san stepped on it, it suddenly bursts open. And next thing we know, there is a giant black arm made of the same black goo holding her and Muraya-san and dragging both of them inside the sewers.

NO!

"Seal the manhole with your gun's acid!" I told Daichi as soon as the three of us entered through the hole and put the metal piece back on its place. The metal fused with the manhole somehow.

And we left behind a **devil** , that couldn't follow us.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

Ruruko couldn't follow them now because the hole was closed. If she entered the sewers trough another way, it would be like searching for them down there in a maze. But she would find another way. Her _**King**_ was counting on her, right?

* * *

Once we entered and Daichi made sure that the manhole was properly sealed. We noticed that a huge black giant made of the black goo was holding the girls firmly in one of his hands. He didn't have eyes, ears, nose or mouth. I guess the **zombies were mere fragments** and this one was the main body, huh?

He sort of seemed to be eyeing them, even if he didn't have eyes, as some sort of prize. Thankfully he hasn't harmed them yet. But then, he suddenly throws katase-san away, becoming uninterested in her.

Konoyaro (you bastard)!

Being quick thinking, I flyed and caught her mid-air in bridal style, as she blushed a little while I gently put her back on the ground.

Again, the monsters didn't seem to have a face, but I could sense as if that thing stared at Murayama-san with a perverted expression.

Without letting this continue, Fumika runs to them. She approaches a wall next to the two, jumps at it, using it as some sort of impulse, and quickly approaches the monster's arm holding Murayama-san. She then slices it with her Oblivion. The arm slowly disintegrated while Murayama-san was falling.

And again, I use my agility and catch her bridal-style too, she also blushes before we landed on the ground. And I gently put her next to Katase-san.

"Are you two okay?" I ask them while I slowly face the monster. They nodded in gratitude.

"Grarr!" The fiend screams before its body starts to shake and convulse wildly. It was mutating, I guess?

Soon, the monster got another pair of arms on its back and was slowly gaining color, instead of staying all black. Its body was also solidifying, no longer being goo like. What it became was not a pleasant view.

The beast is a 20 foot tall walking monstrosity. It is unknown how the beast gained two arms, but it does make him more agile when moving through narrow spaces and more deadly. It looked just like the **Justice boss from The House of the Dead 4 game**. Bloodied right side of the face, yellow left eye while the right one was red. It had some bandage on its face and was wearing some sort of a long tattered cloth in the crotch area. It had six big black chuckles with chains in its four arms wrist and two foot. The right side of the shoulder and upper torso were also bloodied. It had a purple-gray decaying skin. The most disgusting part was its big open mouth. Sharp yellow teeth with blood on it, with a very big tongue coming out of the mouth with some saliva.

I should face it here, but the corridor we currently were was a bit cramped. We couldn't fight here properly with limited space, so…

"Run! We need to attract this monster into an area with more space. We can't fight it properly here, it's too cramped. **Fumika, take the girls with you**! **Daichi, you will stay and cover me**!" I spoke with command before facing the girls with seriousness.

"We will meet you in the end of this corridor. Secure Murayama-san and Katase-san's safety first, Fumika. I leave this matter in your hands." She nodded and took the girls with her. The steps echoing and splashing in the sewer's water. Their figures soon disappearing in the darkness.

"Yosh. So, are you ready for this, Daichi?" I asked him.

"I-I'm a bit nervous, but I-I w-will be fine." He tried to assure me and I only nodded to him, despite shaking a bit because he would fight now something way more bigger and dangerous. He didn't run away and I praise my friend for that act of courage in face of a danger.

Well then….

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards.

The sparks, now in the air, created a _**galaxy like portal**_ that appeared on the air in front of us. I became a _**blue ball of light and entered inside of it.**_

* * *

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultra Seven's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An after image of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a blue orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shaa!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Ultraman** **Leo's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a red orb. I loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Iya!** " "Leo" said..

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and red** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Moyasuze, yuuki (Time for my courage to burn bright!)! Haaa!** " I said, while imitating Riku's poses, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became **yellow** and I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultra Seven! Ultraman Leo! Ultraman Geed! Solid Burning!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Solid Burning's rising scene]**

* * *

The portal somehow _**managed to block Justice's path**_. It tried to punch it, but he ended being repelled by it. Meanwhile, I transformed without it being able to bother us.

Now, in Solid Burning form, I landed next to Daichi, both of us facing it.

I then used the vents boost and and collided my fist with the monster's. It created a shockwave, but nothing much significant.

"Aim for the mouth!" I told Daichi, remembering its game counterpart weakness.

Daichi would take care of trying to hit the target, but would find some difficulties since Justice would use two of its arms to protect itself while using the other two to fight me.

This strategy went on for a while. I would fight him in close quarters while Daichi kept shooting it from a certain distance.

He would switch between acidic rapid fire bullets and then use the grenade launcher, hitting Justice with some explosive projectiles that released mortal smoke when it entered in contact with something.

However, the smoke wouldn't affect the shooter nor its allies. The Capsule Weapons reacted with the users will. Pretty handy, right?

Everything was going well, we were taking the monster in a good pace to the proper place to fight it while buying Fumika time to put the girls in a safe area.

Still, this battle was more tiring than the previous ones. Justice was bigger and physically stronger than Metalgelas, but on the good side, it didn't posses a tough skin and I had help this time.

" **Strike Boost!** " Fuck! He used his arms to protect the face again!

"Dattara.. (In this case) _**Solar Boost**_! He tried to defend with the four arms this time and my attack again was defended. But it managed to push him back and his skin was now burning a bit. And boy, he now looked pissed.

"Run!" I told Daichi. We were almost at the end of this long corridor. I could already see the end of it, a light waiting for us. But Justice seemed to follow quick and would soon be going to catch up with us.

Remembering the game, I thought he would do a certain attack. Why I thought that? My guts were telling me. I know, strange, but sometimes you have to trust your instincts.

I then pushed Daichi and made him go towards the exit first. I faced Justice and made a X postion with my arms. He then dropped down and kicked me as it falls. This asshole really did the same thing as in the game.

I was sent flying, even in Solid Burning form, I still felt a certain amount of pain.

But while in air, I quickly detached my Slugger with my psychic ability and covered it in red energy, copying Ultra Seven when he did that with his Slugger, and sent it towards the giant. I used this moment he was getting up and managed to slash his tongue vertically.

"Rargh!" It screamed in pain and now it looked as if the monster had two tongues and blood was spilling from between them.

I crashed against a wall, but it didn't harmed much at all. And then, I called the Slugger back and attached it back to my head.

…..

I analyzed our current environment.

We were now in an more open space. A large "pool" of sorts where we could fight now in better terms. I searched for the girls , and sure enough, they were now on the other side of this big area.

Noticing us, Fumika simply separated from the girls and joined our fight.

"So, what's the plan now?" She asked us. Assuming a battle stance.

"The mouth is its weakness. He has a tough skin. It damages him if we hit it, but I saw that not even my energy attacks made a great deal of damage in its body. Look, the burning is almost healed." Truth to my words, the burn in its arms was almost gone.

"Roar." It attacked us, trying to punch us. But we quickly evaded. Diachi kept shooting from the left while Fumika clashed with it on the right side. But then, he tossed them aside.

Finally, it noticed the two girls. Focusing mostly on Murayama, I could tell that his gaze made both kendo girls petrified in fear.

"Yamero!" I jumped at him and somehow pinned him down. But he quickly took me off his back and was shaking me around as if I was a rag doll.

We didn't noticed, but Muraya-san, while still being afraid, was praying for our victory. And then…

"Ah! There is light coming from your chest!" Katase-san told her friend.

"What!?" Murayama-san then looked and saw it but…

"This doesn't matter now!" She looked at her classmates, risking their lives to protect the two from this monster. On the verge of tears, all she could do was watch them.

"Onegai! Gambatte(Don't give up)! Katte(win)!" She then shouted loud enough for us to hear.

The three of us heard her and noticed that the Little Star inside of her was shining even brighter.

"Alright! Leave it to us!" I replied back and my friends began to get up. Af if we were on some sort of sync:

"Sittin **g** around **do** ing nothing won't get _**us**_ anywhere!" We shouted.

I managed to break free from Justice's grip and got close enough to his face.

" _ **Emerium Boost Beam**_!" Grenn laser was fired from my forehead, more specifically from the green jewel in it. It hit him in his left eye and this made him cover his face in pain.

Using this moment of distraction, Daichi and Fumika made their moves.

Fumika slashed both of the monsters legs, leaving deep cuts that made him stay on its knees.

Daichi shoot the explosive rounds in every elbow of Justice, making his arms go temporarily numb.

"Rargh!" It was screaming in pain. Now he was completely immobilized and with nothing to protect his face. Good thing he couldn't close his mouth.

"Todomeda(The final blow)! _ **Strike Boost**_!" I aimed my finishing blow at the creature's mouth.

The energy didn't kill it immediately. It made his head grow a bit, before exploding and making blood cover all three of us.

….

We were now staring at the corpse of the headless monster still laying down in the middle of the water, before he suddenly became light purple particles and entered my body.

I analyzed my friends, they were with some minor scratches and thankfully with no fatal injuries. I could also feel that this battle made the mastery in their weapons get slightly better and I also felt an increase in their inner power.

Looking at the Kendo girls, they seemed to be relieved that we won and survived. Murayama-san seemed grateful and the Little Star detached itself from her. A yellow orb entered inside my chest.

I then went back to my human form, surprising the Kendo girls. Thankfully, I wasn't covered in blood. I was also tired, so I wasn't planning on holding my Ultra form since the battle was over. I will explain to them later.

I opened my Ultra Capsule Holder. _ **Ultraman Hikari's Ultra Capsule**_ would show a yellow orb while he raised his right arm when I turned the switch on. _**Justice's Kaiju Capsule**_ showed a purple orb when I turned it on.

Putting them back, I inspected my friends. They were staring at their bloodied selves through the sewer water's reflection.

"Are you guys ok? What we fought wasn't human, but being covered in someone else's blood is…" I stopped talking waiting for their response.

…..

Silence filled the air….

….…

"Yeah, I will be fine…" Daichi said smiling and reassuring me.

"Yeah, me too." Fumika also gave me a weak smile.

"You guys still wanna do this?" I asked seriously.

Both looked at each other before looking back at me, filled with determination.

"We told you before. _**We won't back down**_." Fumika said and Daichi only nodded.

…...

"Thank you." I smiled weakly back to them. They did the same to me.

"Well then, let's get out of here. We are all stinking and a bath would be good for everyone." I said joking and holding my nose with one hand and waving with the other. They both laughed at this.

"Murayama-san! Katase-san! Daijobudesuka(Are you okay)!? It's all clear now! Let's get out of here!" I called my two classmates, making sure that they were no longer in fear too.

"I promised that everything will be explained, but I will need you two to come to our house. But tell your parents that you will sleep there, because it will take some time to sort everything out." They blushed at this. He he he…. It's kinda cute actually.

We all then started to search for an exit.

Little did we know, but someone actually saw part of the fight….

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

Watching from a hidden spot, Ruruko eventually managed to get to the sewers and found the group. She watched her senpais fight. But didn't decide to fight alongside them because of that horrible creature. It made her, a devil, very scared. She wouldn't even dare to approach it.

But this didn't matter now. She has acquired a crucial piece of information. _**William Yuta Oki is Ultraman Geed**_! She needed to report this new vital information to her _**King**_ as soon as possible!

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, _**Ultraman Hikari**_

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, " _ **Justice"**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** ?

 **Fumika:** _ **Alien(Oblivion)**_

 **Daichi:** _ **Hedorah(Downpour)**_

* * *

 **Capsule 04:** **Together We Stand - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows a Dark Mephisto lookalike gazing towards the right next to a lookalike of Caius the Shadow Monarch that is staring into the screen, they are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 4 of Ultraman GeeDXD. Yuta realizes that he couldn't be fighting on his own forever and wouldn't always be able to summon the Kaijus to aid him. So why not ask for other people to help? Also, I decided to put one of the Kendo girls as a Host of a Little Star because their use of the shinai made me think of Hikari, I don't know why. Next chapter, we finally have some sort of first contact with the Devils. As always, I want to use something that might scare the humans/supernatural creatures that never saw any of these creatures. If someone has an idea of a name for his team, I would gladly welcome it and use it or at least think of it and use it as an inspiration.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Wia5529: Unfortunatly, no. I already have an OC planned to be Zero.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Koulder will be the main rival for Geed for some arcs. Thanks.**

 **Guest: Not sure if I will bring this monster. I'm only planning of bringing Zetton for now, with its powers being crucial for someone in the future. Yes, it will be an OC. Not sure of bringing Chimeraberos yet. Yes, this form will appear. When Rias and the rest discover about the Special Capsule, they will try to** _ **bribe**_ **Yuta. They won't kill him because he is one of the only ones that can fight the Kaijus and is on their side.**

 **Guest: Yep, he will and it won't be broken like in Geed's series.**

 **Guest: I will think about it, which song? He sorta of started and founded an anti-Kaiju "force" in the last chapter. I kinda want to give a name for his team.**

* * *

 **Also, Thanks for everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	6. Capsule 05

**Hello, welcome to chapter 5 of Ultraman GeeDXD. In this chapter, we finally have the devils introducing themselves for our heroes. Now onto the story.**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 05: Devils, Fallen Angels and an Ultraman.**

After the battle, we had some trouble going to our house without calling attention because of Fumika and Daichi's current bloodied attires. But we somehow managed in the end.

After sorting everything out, with basically making everybody take a shower and putting cleaner clothes, we all sat down in the kitchen, bringing an extra chair from my room because there were only 4 chairs in the kitchen previously.

…

I summarised our operations for our two kendo classmates. They were certainly not expecting alien forces nor supernatural creatures around our planet. I omitted the fact that I was not from this universe and the Special Capsule because I wasn't sure what they would do later.

And then, here I was now, in a Gendo Ikari position, facing them. Elbows on the table and hands brought together. My eyes weren't possible to be seen by them because of the room's light reflecting in my glasses.

"So, now that you two know what is currently going on, _**I can't simply let both of you go away so easily**_." I said in a serious tone.

It was as if the atmosphere has gone cold. They both gulped and my friends looked at me strangely and worried, thinking what the fuck I would do while sounding serious. I only made a big smile.

* * *

*Drinking Toast*

"Kanpai (Cheers)! Ah, this is so good." I said as I drank and we all kept eating.

I couldn't let them go yet because we had yet to celebrate. Yes, you heard me right. The reason is that today's battle was a huge step for our future fights. Everybody was fine and it made me glad everything went well in the end. _**So why not celebrate?**_

We were having sukiyaki now for our victory banquet. Murayama and Katase were also eating, although a bit reluctant in the start, they started to fully enjoy my meal after taking the first bite.

* * *

 **After finishing the meal and washing the dishes….**

"Murayama, Katase…" The two looked at me as I removed my glasses and faced the two with my silver eyes as I wiped it.

"I will not ask you girls to not reveal my identity nor my friends actions. _ **You're free to do as you wish**_ " They looked surprised by this. Who wouldn't?

"The thing is that _**we fight to protect other people from these monsters**_ , that's all I want you two to know and be aware of. We are not doing this waiting for any rewards nor to get famous."

"I-Is t-that all?" Katase asked.

"I will just advise the two of you to _**stay away from the devils**_ and to not reveal anything that I told both of you today to them." I finally put my glasses back as they nodded.

"Murayama. Your _**Little Star**_ already left your body and thus you will no longer be in danger. You might put you and Katase in danger again only if you enter in contact now with the supernatural. So think carefully about what you'll want to do next." She nodded at me seriously.

"Well then….. *Yawn*. Now that everything's sorted out…. Let's sleep then, shall we?" They all nodded and got ready but…

"Yuta, about that…. We only have 3 beds in this house…." Fumika said to me.

"D'oh!" I facepalmed, forgetting about this.

"What should we do? It's late and I can't just teleport the two of them after making them ask their parents permission to sleep here." I told her and looked at the two girls.

"And there is only one couch." Daichi added.

*Sigh*

"I guess I will have to sleep on the ground then. Daichi, you take the couch. Katase, Murayama, either of you get my bed." I was going to get some blankets to cover myself, but….

"Actually…." Fumika said, catching our attention….. While she blushed a litte?

"I-I w-wouldn't mind s-sharing my parents' bed with you, Yuta." She said timidly and her face got even more redder.

…..

I blinked and my eyes widened while the other girls had blushes on their faces as well. Damm, Fumika. I really thought you wouldn't say this kind of thing. I see you in a new way now.

"Lucky for you, huh?" Daichi grinned and smiled mischievously, elbowing me. Damn, you're only making things even more awkward, man.

* * *

Katase-san ended sleeping in Fumika's room and Murayama went to my room while Daichi would sleep in the couch.

As for the two of us? We were currently laying down on her parents' bed, with white blankets covering us.

"You're sure with this?" I asked her one more time to confirm.

"Y-Yeah. I-I don't want you sleeping on the ground. It's not good for your back." She replied, still blushing.

"Thanks, Fumika. Oyasumi(good night)." I closed my eyes and smiled at her.

"Oyasumi, Yuta." She said smiling back to me. She would later grab me unconsciously and hug me as if I was a pillow, with my arm pressed against her breasts.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a very big dark tornado

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Solid Burning replaces Primitive and makes an energy concentrated roundhouse kick with his Slugger attached to the leg, destroying another Kaiju

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Acro Smasher then assumes the place and is seen using his agility and the _**Geed Claw**_ to slash and destroy a third Kaiju

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show an **unknown/new form of Ultraman Geed** , covered in a black silhouette and armed with swords in both of his stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 05: Devils, Fallen Angels and an Ultraman**

The five of us were currently walking through the halls.

"You know, you two really should start dating." Daichi said with a small smile, not filled with malice.

"I-I…." Fumika looked at me blushing while I just kept a poker face.

The next morning, the house was a bit more lively because of our constant denial to Daichi's suspicion of both of us doing something last night in the bed. But he and the girls eventually figured that while we were just sleeping, the position we found ourselves was the interesting thing. With Fumika hugging me with her "assets" pressing my arm.

*Sigh*

It was only a hug, they know that. But even so, the kendo girls would also blush now and look at the two of us in a new way now. A couple's way.

"Well, I would love to date her." The four looked at me with widened eyes while I just smiled.

"She is pretty, kind and nice to have around. Why I wouldn't date someone like her? Heck, we even live under the same roof already." I said the last part joking, although I could see that some of the nearby students suddenly started to look at us in curiosity.

*Sigh*

"*Cough* *Cough* Ahem, don't you people have anything better to do than to pry on other people's business?" Everybody nearby had a blush and suddenly went on their ways or kept doing whatever they had to do back in the first place.

My four companions just kept looking at me incredulously because of my behavior.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow and just shrugged. They nodded dumbfounded and we kept walking.

"Yuta!" Issei then approached us with Matsuda and Motohama, calling for me. While Katase and Murayama looked at him in disgust, me, Fumika and Daichi looked at him with widened eyes.

 _ **Issei was a devil now**_! What the fuck happened with him!?

"H-Hi, Issei. Need something?" I asked him while I recomposed myself.

He then held both of my shoulders firmly. Hmmm, he got physically stronger.

"Yuma-chan! _ **Do you remember Yuma-chan**_!?" He asked seriously to me and looking worried, as if he was going crazy.

"Huh? Of course I do. You even showed her to me. What happened? DId she dumped you?" I asked joking. But he and his friends looked at me with shocked expressions.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yuta, are you in this with Issei?" Motohama asked me adjusting his glasses. The fuck?

"Are you both trying to pull a prank on us?" Matsuda added. Huh?

"What are they talking about?" I asked Issei.

"I-It's that I presented Yuma-chan to them, but _**neither of them remembers her**_!"

"Wait, what?" I asked confused and looked at his friends, both nodding to confirm that they don't remember her.

"How? I'm pretty sure you can't forget someone like her so easily. Such a shy and "sweet looking" girl. Did both of you hit your heads hard on some rock?" I asked, although joking, while hoping that this was the case.

"Are you fucking with us!?" Both of them shouted at me angrily.

Could it be….

Masaka (no way),it's some sort of **memory erasing magic perhaps**?

"It's _ **Rias**_ -senpai!' One student suddenly commented interrupting my thoughts. Me and my group then stiffened a bit upon seeing her.

And our crimson-haired devil senpai appeared, walking past us while smiling. She gave a quick look at Issei and then… an even more deep one at me!? It was **as if she was trying to look inside my soul**. **Did she found something about Ultraman Geed? Did she also heard our talk?**

Issei blushed at her while I looked at her neutrally, her figure soon disappearing from our views.

….

"Issei…" I called him and making him focus on me, stopping his blush.

" _ **We have to talk, about "Yuma-chan"**_. Meet me, Fumika and Daichi after school." I said surprising everybody else. But then, my two close friends nodded. I looked at Murayama and Katase.

"You two, take care, okay?" I said giving a smile while they nodded, both soon caughting the meaning behind my words.

* * *

"Why are we talking with Hyoudou? Isn't he a devil?" Daichi asked me curious, while leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, I know. But he looks genuinely confused and lost. Probably _**even unaware that he himself is a devil**_ now and no longer a human. You guys noticed that, right? If he knew he was a devil, he probably wouldn't have behaved that way." Both nodded at my explanation, while I looked outside, towards a window of a "certain old building".

The ORC club. _**Is he associated with you now, Rias Gremory?**_

"Besides, I can't leave him like this. And _ **I also want to know about this "Amano Yuma-chan"**_. I have the feeling that she is the main cause he is a devil now. She might even be a danger for other people if she is still roaming around somewhere in this town." I continued and affirmed seriously.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

The group of four exited the school, unaware that they were being observed by four people.

"So, what do you think after observing him, Rias?" Sona asked the heiress of the Gremory clan.

" _ **His powers increased again**_. But that's not all. _**Yoruno and Satou, they are both emanating power too**_." She said surprising the other three.

"Perhaps it's because of William-kun. He must have done something with them. Did he somehow give power to the two of them?" Tsubaki asked adjusting her glasses.

"It probably must be the case. _**We recently discovered that he is Ultraman Geed after all**_. What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno asked her King.

"I would already introduce the supernatural to Issei anyway, so I will just bring the other 3 along." RIas replied.

"Then let's talk at the Student Council's room. I still want to recruit him first, Rias. It's better if we explained things to them with everybody else present." Sona told her childhood friend.

"Oh? Afraid I might steal your future servant?" Rias asked, teasing her friend.

"Rias…." Sona blushed and growled.

Meanwhile, their respective Queens just looked at them with their own amused expressions at the interaction between their Kings.

* * *

We just went for a walk around the town. Retracing everything Issei did with Yuma on their date during Sunday. The three of us noticed that _ **Issei had now enhanced senses,**_ such as being able to see better in the dark and hear clearer other people, even if they are bit away from him. He looked confused, but we still kept quiet.

And then, here we currently are. A park with a fountain on its center. And it was currently nighttime.

"Souda(that's right). It was here…. I had my date with Yuma-chan here." He said touching the fountain with a sad expression while we inspected the area.

"Yuma-chan… Was all of that a dream? **I don't want to believe that it was all a dream**." He said, still upset.

"Then believe in it as a real event, something that really happened , Issei." I said interrupting him from his loud thoughts, making him look at me.

"I still remember Yuma and you don't look like the kind of guy that lies about this." I told him seriously.

"So, **I will believe in you** , as simple as that. Stop trying to think if it really happened or not. Just stop denying and accept it, ok?" I smiled at him, assuring him.

"Yuta…. Thanks. I think that's just what I needed." His mood got better.

"Yeah, knowing you, Hyoudou, we know you wouldn't lie because you keep shouting about your dream every single day for the whole academy to hear. Someone that speaks a piece of their minds frequently always makes terrible lies and could barely lie in my opinion." Daichi added grinning.

"Right. A pervert like you wouldn't spout a lie as pitiful as having a girlfriend since it wouldn't change your reputation at all if you didn't show proof of having one." Fumika added shrugging.

I could almost feel that two invisible arrows pierced Issei's chest, making him fall on his knees and punch the ground with his fist, clearly looking depressed and cursing. Well, at least our pervert is definitely back to his usual self. He he he…

"Ha ha ha, good to see the Issei we all know and have to deal with is back." I said while he recovered and got up. He then smiled, seeing no longer offended.

But, back to the main reason we are here in the first place….

"Issei, can you tell me what exactly happened here? Even if it's something unbelievable, we still want to hear it. I promise we won't laugh or joke about it." I told him.

"Well you see-!" The sky suddenly turned into a purple distorced color, no longer being night.

We all then turned towards a direction and saw a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes coming towards us. His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves and a black fedora.

 **The aura he was giving indicated that he definitely wasn't human.**

"Well, well, what do we have here? _**A devil… and three Sacred Gear Users?**_ Hmmm, I thought there was only supposed to have one more left... " He muttered while approaching us.

I exchanged looks with Fumika and Daichi, both already preparing to draw their weapons. Meanwhile, Issei was only shaking in fear.

"I-I don't know what is going on here!" He said and started to run away. The mysterious guy then grew black bird wings and flew after him. _**Is he a Fallen Angel**_?!

"Fuck! Issei, wait!" I said while we started to run after the two.

The fallen angel then landed in front of Issei.

"That is why I hate the existence of low-clases. There is no presence of your master or your comrades. The space we currently are reacts only to magic, and there is only you and those other three regular humans. If I analyze the situation, you're a probably a stray." He said before summoning a blue spear in his hand.

"Then you should be easy prey." He said before throwing the spear at Issei, that began to run away again from the man in another direction.

However, before the weapon could hit Issei's back….

"Nani!?" The man asked. I appeared between them, holding the spear, a few inches away from my friend's back. Both looked at me surprised. But I throwed it back at the old man. He managed to disintegrate it before it reached him, but this gave me the perfect distraction to appear in front of him and deliver a punch in face. It made him fall back a few meters away from us, leaving him with a broken nose with blood coming from it.

This guy is actually pretty weaker than the Kaijus I fought. Hmmm…

"I have no idea what's going on. I don't know who you are or why you are doing this, but I'm not going to let you lay a single finger on my friend." I said determined at the man.

"Boy, who do you think you- Argh! My shoulder!" The man couldn't even finish because Daichi soon appeared next to me with his gun in hands. There was smoke coming from the gun's barrel and a bit of a green acid in the man's shoulder. Didn't need to be a genius to get what happened.

Stumbling back a bit, he prepared another spear.

"O-Onere(D-Damn you)... Di-! Argh!" He couldn't even finish his phrase again because this time Fumika appeared and slashed his chest with her Oblivion. Blood started to come from the cut.

This made him retreat a few meters, away from us while we stood in front of Issei, protecting him.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with, ossan!' Daichi said, while I now had the Geed Riser in my hand, ready to become Geed at any moment.

"D-Don't underestimate me, brats! You're only humans. There's no way I will lose to a bunch of kids." He said making another spear. Does he know how to use only that as a weapon?

Guess we will have to fight one way or another, huh?

However, a magic circle appeared on the ground next to us. Its symbol consists of a rose encased in a circular shape and is crimson in color. And from it, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Himejima Akeno and Shinra Tsubaki appeared. The circle disappeared as the light died out.

"Great, just what I needed…..." I mentally cursed myself as people that I didn't want to deal with appeared.

"Don't lay a finger on them-!" She and the other three were surprised for seeing the Fallen angel wounded.

I looked at the old man and he clearly was starting to sweat a bit, although he tried to look calm. Must be because there were more opponents for him to possibly fight now and he wasn't in a good shape.

"Red hair… I see… You're from the Gremory Household." He started before facing Rias, and then looking at Sona.

"And you must be from the Sitri's" He concluded.

"I'm Rias Gremory." The redhead introduced herself.

"I'm Sona Sitri." This time Sona said.

"How are you, Mr. Fallen Angel?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Well, well. I didn't know you two were the leaders of this city. Are they members of your group?" He pointed to the four of us.

"If you try to do any harm to them in any way, I won't show you any mercy." Rias declared.

"Very well, I will retreat for today. But, don't leave your servants to roam around alone like this. I might send them to the other side while I'm taking an afternoon stroll." He replied.

"How funny." I said getting the attention of all of them.

"You are the one having a trouble with us. Did you really thought you could kill us?" I asked at him with a frown on my face.

"Why,you… Grrr." He looked pissed at my comment.

"We will heed your warning." Sona said.

"But the same goes for you. If you try something like this again, I will kill you, no matter the excuse you come up with." Rias said smiling maliciously at him.

"Hmph." The man started to fly away, spreading his black wings.

"My name is Dohnaseek. I hope we don't meet again." Some of his feathers were falling from the sky as he disappeared.

"For your own sake, I hope we don't!" I shouted and I swear I could hear his voice, although faint, growling.

The sky later returned to normal, my group and the devils were currently looking at each other while me and my friends stored our weapons.

…

Silence….

…...

"So… " I tried to start saying to stop this awkward silence.

"We have some things to talk about. Tomorrow, we will send someone to get you four." Sona explained.

"*Sigh* I suppose we can't part our ways like this and act as if nothing happened, huh?" And then the Devils started to eye me suspiciously.

"Ok, fine…" I replied to them.

"Can somebody tell me what exactly is going on!?" Issei asked confused.

"Not now, Issei. All in due time. All in due time…" My companions nodded while he remained confused.

* * *

 _ **The next day….**_

We were currently walking to school, the three of us and we noticed Issei and Rias walking together, causing some commotion. And it became even louder when the two of them approached us.

"Good morning, you three." Rias greeted us with a smile.

"Good morning, senpai." Fumika and Daichi greeted her casually, although with no emotion in their voices.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I said not giving a shit.

Rias frowned and looked at me.

"Remember, after school. _ **We will have a talk**_." She said serious.

"Hai hai. I will be there. Let's get going, guys." Fumika and Daichi nodded following after me. Issei stayed behind to bond/chat/argue with his two friends that soon appeared.

While walking, we then noticed Rias and Sona in the upper floor talking amongst themselves. They both stopped talking and looked towards me. I just gave a blank look at them of **"I don't want anything with you two"** before resuming my walk towards the classroom while they still stared at me from behind.

* * *

 **Later, after class ended….**

"Sigh… She said a messenger would later come, but nobody appeared yet." Issei said bored.

"They will come. Somebody will come, Issei." I said getting his attention.

As if on cue….

"Gyahhh! It's Kiba-kun!" Suddenly, most of the girls of our class started squealing upon a blond boy that entered our classroom. He had short hair, gray eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. This was _**Kiba Yuto**_.

"Excuse me." He said politely with a smile that made the girls blush.

"Damn you, pretty boy..." Issei muttered under his breath.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, William Oki-kun, Yoruno Fumika-san and Satou Daichi-kun. I presume?" He asked looking at the four of us.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Issei asked grumpy.

"He is associated with Gremory-senpai, Hyoudou." She said surprising both of them.

"Are you the one responsible for getting us to Gremory-senpai and Sona-senpai?" Daichi asked this time.

"Yes. Please, follow me. Buchou and Kaichou wants to sort things with you four." He said.

While most of the girls looked at our small group with lewd eyes, especially me and Kiba together, they looked at Issei in disgust as always. As for Murayama and Katase, since they now knew about the academy's devils, they looked at me and my friends in worry. They thought that something bad might happen with us because of the negative way I described the devils for them.

"Don't worry, _**we will be fine**_. " I said with me, Fumika and Daichi giving them some weak smiles. It didn't seemed to assure them at all, but that was the only thing we could do. We were, after all, pretty nervous on how this meeting will end.

* * *

 _ **Student Council Room**_

The room was certainly filled with more people than it normally should have. Me and my friends were sitting in one couch with Issei while Rias and Sona were sitting on another one, with their respective servants behind them.

Then, the two full-blooded devils began explaining about all the supernatural stuff for us. Although me, Fumika and Daichi already knew about them, it was probably better if we played the unaware fellows role for now. And they told the reason Issei was attacked was because he had a _**Sacred Gear inside his body**_.

They finally revealed themselves as devils and one by one, everybody present began sprouting wings from their backs. One eventually appeared from Issei's back as well, shocking him.

Somehow, these wings gave me an unnerving feeling...

"Allow me to truly introduce myself. I am _**Rias Gremory**_ , _**heiress to the House of Gremory**_."

"I'm _**Sona Sitri**_ , _**heiress to the House of Sitri**_."

" _ **Sitri**_... _ **Shitori**_... Really?" Daichi questioned Sona's logic for changing her last name.

" **Himejima Akeno** , **Queen of Rias Gremory**."

"I'm _**Kiba Yuto**_ , **Knight of Rias Gremory** "

Next to him was a short girl with hazel eyes and white hair.

"... _ **Toujou Koneko,**_ **Rook of Rias Gremory**."

" _ **Shinra Tsubaki**_ , **Sona-kaichou's Queen**."

"Hello, my name is _**Hanakai Momo**_ , **Sona-kaichou's Bishop** " a girl with snow white hair with blue-green eyes replied.

Alongside her was a long brown hair girl with brown eyes who bowed in respect.

" **Kusaka Reya, Bishop of Sona-kaichou**. Pleased to meet you all."

Next came was a girl with shoulder-length, reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

"The name is _**Meguri Tomoe, Sona-kaichou's Knight**_."

Standing next to her was a girl with shoulder-length, blue hair and dark blue eyes.

" **Yura Tsubasa, Rook of Sona-kaichou** , nice to meet you."

"Greetings, I'm **Sona-kaichou's Pawn, Nimura Ruruko**.

Lastly, the other blond haired boy in the room introduced himself, " **Saji Genshirou, Sona-kaichou's Pawn."**

"I see, nice to meet you all." I replied.

I got up and exchanged handshakes with everyone present, _**"scanning**_ " them. What a bunch of idiots, not even suspecting me. They found it odd, but nobody questioned my unusual action at all.

Issei finally recomposed himself and accepting the fact that almost everybody in front of him wasn't human, himself included, the new servant of Gremory made a question:

"I get it, we are all devils here, _ **but what about these three**_?" He pointed towards the three of us, the only people without wings on their backs.

"We are **humans** , Issei." I calmly said to him.

"Yes, but **not regular humans** , right? _ **Ultraman Geed**_?" Rias asked me with a smile, catching the attention off everybody present, making them look at me.

"You're Ultraman Geed!?" Issei asked and gasped at me with widened eyes.

…..

Well, shit….

…

Time to bullshit them…

"Do you have proofs?" I asked calmly while my friends looked at me confused.

"My servant saw you fighting in the sewers a while ago. Together with your two friends." Sona said sternly, pointing to Fumika and Daichi, that remained silent.

"I see, but that's not enough."

"Pardon?" Sona asked me confused.

"Does she have some physical proof? A photo? A video perhaps?" Eyewitness aren't always reliable, you know." Sona's whole peerage, especially Nimura Ruruko, the girl that watched me fight, looked at me incredulously because I still tried to deny being Geed.

"Are you still trying to deny it!? We can clearly sense some energy raising inside of you!" Rias Said to me angry.

…..

*Sigh*

I removed my glasses and rubbed my temples.

"Fine, you got me. _**I'm Ultraman Geed**_. Happy?" She smirked at my confession.

"Yuta!" Fumika and Daichi looked at me horrified at my confession.

"Nothing else could be done, guys. They found about us." I responded to them, looking sad.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked the heiresses.

"Threat me of giving my real identity to the media? I'm not really scared of that." I looked at them, deadpanning.

"Actually, we have a proposition for you, William." Sona started.

"The Occult Research Club and the Student Council are only a facade for us to blend among the humans. In ancient times, we devils have been at war with fallen angels and angels, who have been ordered to eliminate us. In the end, all sides lost their main forces and they entered a cease fire age that lasts to this day. To replenish our forces we used a system called **Evil Pieces** , which is based on the game of chess, to revive humans or demons as devils. Evil Pieces are commonly given to High-Class Pure-Blooded devils." Rias started.

"And…" I'm not liking where this is going.

" _ **We would like you to join one of our-**_ " Sona started, but I cut her.

"No, thank you." She frowned, not liking that I cut her. Her peerage also sharing her opinion.

"Why?"

"Here, look at this." I **took my phone and showed her a picture of Hedorah, with him eating a certain pair of wings**.

"This is…"

"Recognize the _**wings**_ in this photo? That's right, **it's from a devi** l. I initially thought that it was another monster being eaten by this one, but I later investigated and found out about your groups. _**I knew you weren't human**_ but I decided to leave it aside since you weren't harming people. But then, I started to notice yours and Gremory's actions towards me." I said firmly while she widened her eyes.

" **I have been aware of your actions right from the beginning**. Gremory, you sent your servants to track me down sometimes. And you, Sona, thought you could do the same by alternating your servants around. No doubt you two thought, by doing this, that you wouldn't raise suspicion, waiting patiently for the perfect opportunity to recruit me by giving your **fliers** holding your symbols and wait for us to make a wish which will allow you to turn us into Devils." Everybody, except for Issei and my friends, widened their eyes.

" **You knew about that**!?" The two kings shouted in unison demonstrating that his claim was true.

I then glared at the two devils before saying:

"You two thought I was **like everybody else** , easy to manipulate and weak. No offense, Issei."

He nodded dumbfounded, surprised by the course this conversation was taking.

"You two thought you could attach and pull strings on me, just _ **like a puppet**_. Thinking that I could be easily controlled. I can assure you, any attempts to control me will be the last mistake you will ever make." As if on cue, my eyes suddenly started to glow red, making some of them scared.

"W-William, listen, being a Devil has it benefits. Like an extended life span, your own peerage..." Rias started.

" **And being your eternal slave and losing my freedom, no thanks**."

"But-!"

"Gremory!" I glared directly into her bluish green eyes.

"I'm starting to lose my patience here!" But then, I felt someone tugging me, it was Fumika.

"Yuta…" She looked at me, worried. Her eyes, the way she looked at me...

…..

I calmed myself down, breathed and exhaled. My eyes color soon came back to silver.

I then looked at both Kings.

"Now then, I'm going to say this once and you better listen... _**I will never join your peerages**_." I declared in a powerful tone, making the devils stiffen.

Sona quickly ease her fears before turning to my two friends. They were ordinary humans at the start, but after they started spending time with me, the devils started to feel some energy coming from them. Heck, they must even be thinking that their Capsule Weapons are some sort of Sacred Gears.

"What are your answers?" She asked the two of them.

"Yuta already said it. _**We have no interest in becoming Devils or being your servants**_ " Daichi replied with a nod from Fumika.

"What's your reason for declining?"

" _ **We won't follow a leader who hasn't proven themselves**_. Also, ask yourself this, Sitri-senpai. _**Who shows more promise**_? A Devil who can offer many things or a man who outsmarted two Devils at the same time?" Fumika asked her.

Sona look down and realized what she was saying, causing her peerage to look at her with concern.

" _ **We are in this with Yuta because we want that.**_ He didn't offer anything for us, he didn't force some sort of pact or contract upon us nor asked for our loyalty. We can stop helping him if we no longer feel comfortable fighting. And he didn't came after us because we had some powerful artifact stored inside of us. He simply asked for our help and taught us how to fight. Helping us create the weapons that we currently use." Daichi said his opinion of me. Thanks, man.

"And analyzing Issei's case, **you didn't even give him a choice** , Gremory-senpai. You just let him die and resurrected him later." He concluded while Issei stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you gave him a second chance and brought my friend back to life, but you didn't give an opportunity for him to choose. Sure, he might be close to attain his harem king dream. But _**he should have become a devil on his own**_ , not by your will." I said angry at Rias.

Having enough of this, I adjust my glasses and headed to the door. I opened it for a bit before making one last statement.

"I believe the term in this game is **checkmate**. _ **And stay away from our fights**_." The Devils watched as we left the room, closing the door behind us.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

Once it was closed, a couple of them let out a sigh of relief. Others were confused at what Fumika meant by who showed more promise. The three were given a chance of a lifetime yet they chose to ignore it. Any other person will take this offer less than a second, but they didn't. Rias detected a small smirk on Sona as she muttered.

"Well played, William."

"What do you mean, Sona?" Rias asked her.

"I'm saying that William made a **promising choice** , Rias."

"Kaichou, what do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, how can a _**normal guy**_ be a better leader than you or Rias-senpai?" Saji asked.

Sona adjusted her glasses and turned to her male Pawn.

"You see Saji, while we can provide anything they could ever desire, _**we were outsmarted by William**_."

"Huh?"

" **We thought we had the element of surprise on our side** , but we were wrong. He has great instincts and knew something was off when we approached him right away. So he, along with Yoruno and Satou, _**played along making us believe that we were in control this whole time**_ , but **we were the ones who have been playing into his hands**. Also, he figured out our intentions with one conversation. I have to admit it, William Oki shows more promise of being a leader than us."

As much she wanted to argue, Rias knew she was right _ **. William has proven to be a clever tactician and he was someone not to be underestimated**_. Also, he somehow managed to make her, a Pure Blooded Devil, to shake in fear with the tone of his voice and those red eyes. Part of her Devil's pride was wounded by this, but her determination to get him into her peerage grew dramatically. She will find a way to get him to join her and then he could be her adorable servant forever, right?

Sona smirked at her childhood friend.

" _ **You're not giving up**_?"

" _ **Of course not!**_ "

* * *

"So, what now?" Daichi asked me, as we prepared to leave the school.

" **I won't do anything against them**. So long as they don't attack humans." I replied getting my stuff.

" _ **What if they try to get in our fights**_?" Fumika asked me.

"As long as they don't get the message that we are the only ones able to fight the Kaijus, **I won't help them**. I will just watch them try to fight the monsters futilely until they give up or die." I replied to her.

*Ping!* *Ping!* *Ping!*

I took my cell phone and examined the notice.

"A **Kaiju attack**?! Now!?"

"Well, let's get going then!" Daichi said as we all nodded.

I grabbed both of them and we all teleported away, unaware of _**a certain bunch of Devils**_ watching us.

* * *

It was nighttime already by the time we arrived.

We arrived on a plaza, with cars burning on fire and unfortunately, a few corpses scattered around the area.

"Where is it?" I asked loud, searching for our target.

"Roar!" As if on cue, a monster appeared in front of, throwing away the the burning cars, that soon exploded.

It was a human-sized **Gigan** from the Godzilla's Franchise.

 _ **Gigan**_ is a monster sporting a circular saw weapon located in his frontal abdominal region, large steel hooks for hands with smaller ones for toes, spikes running down his tail, three, large fin-like spines on his back and a red cybernetic visor for an eye. He also bears various avian characteristics, such as a 'crest' made of metal spines and a metal beak. His skin was a dark green color and he possessed golden scales over several parts of his body.

There was blood on his arms and face and he gave the feeling of a vicious and sadist creature, having joy in killing all these people that were now dead here.

He glared at us, fixing its gaze on us rather than somebody else. Since nobody else was present, I assumed that there wasn't a Little Star Host here at all.

 _ **Does that means that some of the Kaijus just goes on rampage like this?**_ Just destroying whatever appears on their way? Boy, this is even worse.

"Get ready, guys!" My friends nodded and got their respective weapons.

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards.

The sparks, now in the air, created a _**galaxy like portal**_ that appeared on the air in front of us and my bracelet became the Geed Riser.

Gigan tried to slash us, charging in our direction, but the portal then appeared in front of him and pushed him back with force. Releasing blue sparks on him. Nice, my powers increased and now I can do this, huh?

I became a _**blue ball of light and entered inside of the portal.**_

* * *

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultraman's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An after image of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a blue orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shuwatch!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Belial's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a purple orb. I loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Hah!** " Belial said..

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and purple** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Kimeruze, kakugo! Haaa!** " I said, while imitating Riku's poses, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became red and I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed! Primitive!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Primitive's rising scene]**

* * *

I exited the portal, fully transformed in Geed Primitive.

"Ikuze!" I began then jumping in the air and giving him a strong butterfly kick on his head, followed by a punch in his left ribs. He tried to slice when I got close, but I avoided it at the last second and pushed him a few meters back from us.

"Kurae!" Daichi used the grenade launcher and fired some rounds at him. Making him fly in the air for an instant.

"Ha!" Using this opportunity, I charged at him with red energy in my fist and punched him hard. Making him fall hard on the ground, destroying part of the concrete.

Gigan got up, pissed and spitted fire at the two of us.

Before I could make a barrier, Fumika appeared in front of us and was holding Oblivion in a reverse grip. Then, the blade part of the weapon was gone, it was exchanged for a huge black X-shaped shield while the blade's handle remained the same. It was protecting us from the monster's strong flamethrower attack.

"Wow, nice. Thanks." I compliment her, making her blush.

Then, taking advantage of this moment, I flew high and got behind the monster. Making a copy of Ultraman's Ultra-Slash, a blue buzzsaw-like energy disc in my hand was tossed at Gigan.

" _ **Geed-Slash**_ **!"**

It didn't slice Gigan, but it was enough to cause damage to his back, making a lot of blood be spilled from the cut.

It stopped Gigan's fire attack. But he wasn't done yet. It made him stay on one knee, tired, hurt and bloodied.

This is actually a good opportunity to try that…

"Ok! Let's try an _ **all-out attack**_!" I said as I landed back to my companions. They nodded and assumed battle stances as we all leaped into the air.

From an outsider's perspective, Our attack could only be described as a bunch of quick blurs attacking the monster from all directions before we all landed in front of him, with our backs turned to him.

"Gaoh?" The monster looked confused and examined his body, it was af if he didn't feel anything from our attack at all.

But…

" _ **Omae wa mou shindeiru**_ …" I said crossing my arms, still not facing him.

" _ **Garhh(Nani)!?**_ " He then started to feel pain around all his body and red sparks running around his…

*Boom!*

He finally exploded, and from the flames, red light particles entered my body through the Color Timer.

My body was enveloped in a blue light before it dispersed and I came back to my human form. I opened my Capsule Holder and took **Gigan's Kaiju Capsule** , it would show a red orb when I turned the switch on.

"Good job, guys!" I said giving a thumbs up to them. They smiled to me and gave their own thumbs up to me.

"Well, let's get out of here then." Daichi said with his weapon in shoulder, while holding the handle. And we all agreed.

" **Hold it**!" A voice suddenly demanded.

And now standing in front of us was _ **Rias and her peerage**_ , Issei included.

"What do you want, Gremory?" I asked her slightly annoyed that she is here.

" _ **How were you 3 able to stop that monster? What exactly are these weapons you three use, these strange Sacred Gears**_ **?** " She asked curious. So that's what she calls our weapons, huh? Still, I'm not obliged to tell her about my powers.

"Just forget about it. _**This not your fight, Devils**_. There's nothing you fellas can do against the Kaijus. This is our fight."

"And what gives you the right to say that?"

"It's an _**Ultraman and his companions'**_ job to fight these monsters and protect the people. That's all any of us will be saying to you."

With this, we simply walked past them. Ignoring their glares, minus Issei because he didn't give us one, and soon disappearing from their views. They later left, transporting away in a magic circle.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

Not far from there, _**Caius**_ was observing the whole thing, hiding in an alleyway. He seemed to be writing something in a notepad with a pen.

"Hmmm…. _**Geed has gotten stronger once again**_ since the last time I saw him. Also, he is already _**aware of the supernatural**_ and entered in contact with this town's devils. He doesn't seem to be on good terms with them though…" He kept writing, and because he was so focused, he didn't notice a homeless man was watching him from behind, scared and surprised.

"It also seems that _ **the two people that were together with him had Chaos flowing through their bodies**_. Did he awakened their respective inner powers? Hmmm, so many things to analyze… But, oh well, time to report to Koulder-sa-"

*Cling*

He heard a bottle rolling behind him and soon found the homeless man staring back at him.

"…"

"..."

They both stared at each other in silence….

…..

"Ahhh!" The man started to run away in panic.

"... Get over here…..." Caius simply extended his right arm towards the man.

Soon, some invisible force made him stop when he was close enough of exiting the alleyway. Then, he slowly started to float towards Caius. The man was so scared that would probably pass away at any moment.

"Ahhh! Somebody, help!"

Once he reached Caius, the armored being just held both of his shoulders.

"Shhhh. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He said to the man, making the silence gesture with his left hand.

Caius then touched the man's forehead, with green energy coming from his fingers, and made him close his eyes. The man was now unconscious and the being carefully placed the homeless leaning against a wall.

"*Phew*… That was close. Even if he was a homeless, Koulder-sama said that _**we shouldn't take any risks**_." And with that, the being teleported away, becoming purple lights particles that dispersed through the air. The man would later wake up with no recollection of this encounter.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 _ **Yuta**_

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice, _**Gigan**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** ?

 **Fumika:** Alien(Oblivion)

 **Daichi:** Hedorah(Downpour)

* * *

 **Capsule 05:** **Devils, Fallen Angels and an Ultraman** **\- END**

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows a Dark Mephisto lookalike gazing towards the right next to a lookalike of Caius the Shadow Monarch that is staring into the screen, they are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 5 of Ultraman GeeDXD. Our heroes can't exactly trust supernatural creatures, especially devils, so easily. What if somebody tries to manipulate them? Also, Acro Smasher will debut in the next chapter and guess who is the Little Star's Host?**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Austin: Thanks. Not sure, perhaps I might. It's mainly an Ultraman x DXD crossover, but that doesn't mean I would stay only in these two franchises. Yes he will have more Kaiju Capsules that won't belong to the Ultra Verse. Not sure about Beryudora and the Ultra fusion equivalent yet.**

 **I won't, even on the verge of death, he would refuse to become one. I won't make him fight Riser, but he will end being dragged in that mess because of another thing he will do to the devils.**

 **I liked your suggestions, it always give me some inspiration, even if I end not using them. The same thing can be said to your ideas for other fanfics. I also enjoy Super Sentai and it seems interesting after all.**

 **Thanks for liking my work, I kinda write for fun after all.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: I will not always stay in Tokusatsu. I want to use other franchise monsters too. The Kaijus doesn't always need to be related to the Tokusatsu after all. Thanks.**

 **Gaim no Kaze: It's okay, nothing is perfect and I know my story wouldn't make everybody like it. Thanks, good luck for your stories too.**

 **Guest: He won't, it would make things too easy for him. He will have problems with everybody, one way or another.**

 **Guest: Yep, he will have access to all these forms. She will see interest in him by the same way she sees in Yuta/Geed. He will be a human and won't join her group. Yes it will. Yeah, this will happen later in the future.**

 **Guest: I think she will try. Sure. I don't plan to make her go that far to make him serve her, not yet. Sure, the devils will be scared when he gets pissed.**

 **Guest: I will think about them, they seem to be nice suggestions after all. Not sure if he should, he might not appear because he doesn't give a single shit to them.**

 **Guest: This name doesn't sound like a good guys team name. Please, don't you have another suggestion? Anything to at least give me some inspiration? X( (Help needed in that, a lot!)**

 **Wia5529: Yes, guess who is. The person will appear soon.**

* * *

 **Also, Thanks for everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	7. Capsule 06

**Hello, welcome to chapter 6 of Ultraman GeeDXD. In this chapter, Yuta finally transforms into Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher. Now onto the story.**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 06: Something Shocking**

Over the next days, the devils watch over us increased and they no longer tried to hide it. They became even more vigilant upon our actions. This thus forced me to make more sigils for Daichi just in case, so he could put it in his house and protect his family.

I also started to train and tried to develop _**new uses for Chaos**_. What if I managed to create more items with cosmic energy in it? It would be pretty awesome. Overall, I wasn't bearing any success. Yeah, butt as long as I don't give up, I'm sure I will manage to achieve something, right?

I tried to turn **Justice and Metalgelas in weapons** like Alien and Hedorah, but **it didn't seem to work at all**. I guess some monsters simply can't become weapons yet, huh? Well, at least I can still summon them in battle, in case we end needing an extra backup.

As for **Gigan** , I managed to turn it in an exact copy of **Tokyo Ghoul's Chi She Quinque**. It was a large straight blade and it had a curved guard, somewhat resembling a pole axe. It was a good thing that it wasn't heavy like his anime and manga only difference of this weapon in comparison to the original ones was that the blade's black part was instead a dark green. I could still summon the monster in battle to fight if I didn't want to use him in battle as a weapon.

Why I would make more weapons? Well, I don't know if I will ever manage to obtain the _**Geed Claw**_. And besides, it might be a good thing to not always depend only on my Ultraman forms. And I better make use of all the resources I can have, right?

As for Issei, he eventually managed to get used to his new life as a devil pretty well somehow. And unlike the rest of them, he is the only one I actually chat and hang out with sometimes. Although he was no longer a human, he didn't change at all inside and it made me happy that he is still our good old pervert.

We ended sharing some laughs because of his misadventures during his **contracts** jobs and he told me about finally _**unlocking his Sacred Gear**_. _**Twice Critical**_ , it looks like a red gauntlet that manifests on the user's arm, leaving the wielder's fingers uncovered. It is stated that it doubles the power of the user for a certain time. However, the **Encyclopedia APP** considered that as Issei's Sacred Gear _**for now**_. Wait, does that mean it will _**"level up"**_ and change into something stronger eventually in the future? Hmm, Sacred Gears do seem interesting.

I was currently in the music club room, practicing with Fumika and Daichi. Some of our fellow music club members helping us with some instruments. Fumika would sing and me, Daichi and a few others played some of the instruments. Other members and people from outside stopped doing whatever they had to do to watch our performance. It certainly made me uncomfortable, but I managed to ignore it eventually in the end.

 _ **Cue - Shadow World, Persona 4 Golden**_

 _ **Truth is elusive, it's nowhere to be found**_

 _ **Yeah, the truth can never be written**_

 _ **Down, it's not in any magazine, you can't see**_

 _ **It on your TV screen**_

 _ **Truth is evasive, though you might have the facts**_

 _ **Got it straight, you think but then it all**_

 _ **Cracks wide open, you can search the world far and wide**_

 _ **The only truth that you can ever find**_

 _ **Is in another, a soul that's got the same burning need**_

 _ **To find out what's 'neath the cover up**_

 _ **The one can't be without the true other**_

 _ **So let's get together, see what we can uncover**_

 _ **One that defines your world, gives you truth and life**_

 _ **One that excels, special enough to guide your way through**_

 _ **The shadow world**_

….

*Clap!* *Clap!* *Clap!*

'Bravo! Sugoi! Incredible! Amazing!" Everybody nearby praised us for our performance.

I guess I got better after practicing, huh? It wasn't for nothing after all. It did pay in the end.

We then bowed in respect for everybody that watched our performance.

Some female students approached Fumika and were telling how good her voice was and about how well she did. When male students approached her however, I decided to sent some death glares that later became "killing intent". I did that mainly because I could see some perverts. Fumika seemed to notice them going away and looked at me, but for her, it seemed that I was only whistling innocently, looking to the other side.

After everybody stored the instruments, I looked at my friends and they looked back to me, we all just nodded and smiled, praising each other.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a very big dark tornado

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Solid Burning replaces Primitive and makes an energy concentrated roundhouse kick with his Slugger attached to the leg, destroying another Kaiju

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Acro Smasher then assumes the place and is seen using his agility and the _**Geed Claw**_ to slash and destroy a third Kaiju

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show an **unknown/new form of Ultraman Geed** , covered in a black silhouette and armed with swords in both of his stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 06: Something Shocking**

 _ **In a hall, nearby a vending machine….**_

I got three cold cans of Pocari Sweat, for each of us, from the vending machine next to us.

"Thanks." Daichi said taking one for him and started drinking.

"Thank you." Fumika said and grabbed one for her.

*Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp*

We all drank, with the cold liquid going down trough our throats.

"Ahhh…. Nothing is better than drinking something refreshing like this after a good practice." I said aloud my thought while they both nodded, agreeing with me.

"Let's get going then?" Fumika asked and we nodded to her.

Once we grabbed our stuff and were about to leave, two people suddenly got in our way, Saji Genshirou and Meguri Tomoe. Sona's Pawn and Knight.

"Oh, you two. What do you want?" I asked nonchalantly to them.

"Oki-san, Yoruno-san and Satou-san. If you may follow us, please. **Kaichou wishes to speak with you**." Tomoe started with a smile. With people still nearby watching us, I guess they had to keep an image.

"Didn't we already tell you that we weren't interested in becoming devils?" I asked them.

"Oh, no. That's not the case. Kaichou just wishes to have a chat with you. To know you better."

I just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Fine, I'll be there. What about you two?" I asked my friends.

"I have to finish some house chores." Daichi said.

"We still had to buy food in the market, Yuta. The fridge is almost empty. And if we come there later, the good ingredients might be gone." Fumika said to me.

"Hmmm…." I thought, scratching the back of my head.

….

*Sigh*

"Alright. You guys go ahead. I supposed nothing serious will happen after all." They both nodded and went ahead.

I faced the two devils.

"Well, lead the way."

* * *

 _ **Student Council Room**_

I was currently sitting on a couch with Sitri in front of me. Her peerage was scattered around the room, but all of them were gazing at me.

"So, what do you want, Sitri?"

"I just wanted to talk, to know you better. What you like and dislike and your hobbies." She replied to me with a smile.

"You know that it's not as simple as that, right? So, what is the real reason you called me here? Because I'm still sure of not planning to become a devil." I said frowning and crossing my arms.

…...

"*Sigh* It's about _ **your recent activities**_. I can't let you simply roam around like that in mine and Rias' territory. You might end being targeted by the Fallen Angels like Hyoudou. I just want to assure that you will be fine under our watch. There might be someone out there that might take advantage of you." She said.

….

"Yeah, sure… _**Not simply because of my powers**_. Not because me and my friends might be the only ones who are able to deal with the monsters. Not like you would like to monopolize this power for you devils only, right?"

"…."

They all remained silent….

"I'm sorry, but my answer is still no. I also can't trust you because of three reasons." I said raising three fingers.

"One, this kind of information, regarding my powers, my friends' weapons and the monsters, can't simply be given to anyone so easily. Two, you're a devil, I can't expect you to do something good and not selfish or filled with lust for power with the information I provide to you. Sure, I wouldn't tell to the Angels or Fallen Angels either, but I definitely can't tell your kind. Three, your use of the Evil Pieces system, that system is something so repugnant." I said coldly to her.

"Please, believe me. I won't use this information for anything of the kind. I just want to protect my kin against the monsters. Reports say that nothing else worked against them and your team are the only ones able to damage them."

"Then the answer is simple, don't fight. Just run." All of her peerage looked angry at me.

Hmm, it may be her reason now. _**But what about later?**_ Capsules and the power of Chaos shouldn't fall in the hands of none of the factions. The power is for us, humans. Not for their use.

"About our Evil Pieces system, while one could see it as slavery, the servants have the chance to rise through the ranks and gain high ranking statistics." she replied.

"No offense but it still sounds like _ **slavery with extra benefits**_ ," I replied. I mean, from what I understand that's what it is. Sona sighs in understanding.

"I understand your disapproval and while my family and some others treat their servants with respect and as family, there are those that treat their servants comparable to slaves." she says with a sad look adopting her usual cold or at least calm expression.

She sits there looking lovingly into the distance as if this subject bring up something and while I don't know where this thought came from, I could swear I could feel something. An emotion, it was calm like a cool breeze and had a longing feel to it, I could only put one word that felt right, hope.

….

"How about we make a **deal**?" I ask her trying to get her out of her recent stupor. At least she asked me if I wanted to become a devil. I guess I can give her the benefit of doubt.

"Oh, and what deal would that be?" she asked.

"Well, we have this chess set and I like to be a betting man, so if I win you can owe me one favor." I say pointing to a chess set that was near her.

"And if I win?" She asked with a growing smile on her face, interested in my challenge.

"You can reincarnate me as **your servant**. And I tell you all about my powers." Everyone widened their eyes.

"You have yourself a deal then, so shall we begin?" She asked grabbing the set.

"Not yet, tomorrow. I would like to bring someone on my side to watch over the game. I can't let your people only to watch the game as referees, right?" She looked at me with widened eyes.

"I wouldn't cheat." She said frowning to me.

"Perhaps no, but I won't take the risk. Also, I would like to put some extra rules."

"What kind of rules?"

"Each player will have a limited amount of time to make each play and if the person doesn't do that before the time ends, the player passes the turn to the opponent. If the player ends doing that two times straight, he or she will lose. And we can bring something to eat and drink during the match and items to serve as a lucky charm. " I said adjusting my glasses.

"Hmm… Very well, I will play by these rules." She says, accepting my terms, she found it odd, but didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Just so you know, _**Kaichou is the academy's best chess player**_." Saji appeared next to us and said in a proud way and smiling.

"I see... Well, then I will see you tomorrow. Bye." I said exiting and closing the door behind me.

* * *

 _ **Later that night, at Yuta's / Fumika's residence**_

"You made what!?" Fumika asked me loud.

"I made a bet with her." I replied nonchalantly.

"Why!? Are you crazy!?" She started shaking me by the shoulders.

"That or she and Gremory would continue to bother me for who knows how long, wanting to know more about my powers."

"But are you sure you can beat her? She is the Academy's best chess player." SHe said looking worried at me.

…

I removed my glasses and looked at her. Silver eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Fumika, **do you believe in me**?" She looked at me confused.

"Remember when we first met?"

"..." She remained quiet.

"I-I… Said that I believed in you…" She remembers and looks down, ashamed.

I approach her and gently hug her. She blushes a little.

…...

"You're warm… It feels good." I simply replied and we soon separated.

"Daijobu. Everything will somehow work out in the end."I said and I faced her once again, with a big grin.

She smiles, still blushing.

"Right." She says and nods.

"*Yawn* Well, let's sleep then." She nodded and we both went to our beds, to rest for the rest of the night.

…...

Or was it really the case?

* * *

 _ **In Yuta's Dream/Heart/Soul**_

"Oh, William. What can I do for you? What do you want to train this time?" Truth asked me with a smile.

"Say, Truth, do you know how to play chess?" I asked him, holding a set in my hands.

"..."

I could swear that if he had eyes and eyebrows, he would be giving me an expression of confusion. He would be trying to show a face " **What the hell you summoned me for, man**?"

* * *

In the next day, me and Fumika were walking towards the academy when we found Issei talking with a **girl in a nun outfit** , she looked to have the same age as us.

She has long golden hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward.

Her outfit consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Oh, hey, Issei. How's it going?" I greeted my perverted friend.

"Oh, Yuta, Yoruno. I'm just helping this girl here, she is lost, you see." He said.

"I see. Is there anything we could do to help, miss.."

"Asia, **Asia Argento**." She smiled and bowed.

"Asia, right. Well, I'm WIlliam Yuta Oki. Yoroshiku. Call me Yuta, I'm not a honorifics type of person" I introduced myself with a smile.

"I'm Yoruno Fumika, nice to meet you, Asia." She gives the nun a smile.

"Nice to meet you all. It must be a bless from God to meet three nice people today." I noticed that Issei winced in pain when she said God. He also stiffened a little when he saw Asia's cross around her neck. Right, he can't touch that tiny item. It's just a goddamn tiny object, can't believe devils are afraid of that sometimes.

We soon passed by a park. We then heard a cry, as we see a young boy on the ground, crying with looked like to be a bleeding knee. Asia gasped as she ran up to him.

"My goodness, what happened?" She then placed her hand over the young boy's wound.

"Let me help." Before we knew it, a green glow formed around the wound as it was actually healing to my surprise. It also released _**white particles upon the wound**_. The green glow must be because of a Sacred Gear. Hmm, _ **where I have seen these white particles before**_?

"There you go, all better." She said. The boy hugged her before going off playing again, this time being more careful.

"That was amazing, Asia." Fumika said to her.

"It didn't scare you?" She asked us.

"What? No, you just performed an act of kindness. Why we would be fearful of you?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah, you have amazing powers, Asia." Issei said.

We then continued walking towards the place she wanted to go.

"They are fantastic powers, bestowed upon me by God." She said.

"Yes….Fantastic…" She then quietly muttered, with a down expression. What's wrong, Asia?

"Ah, that's the place!" She pointed to the **Church up on the hill**.

Asia then asked if we wanted to go to the Church with her. But I noticed that Issei's hand was visibly shaking when he noticed the building. Does that mean he can no longer enter in Churches or what?

"Issei, go ahead." I said, surprising everybody.

"What are you gonna do, Yuta?" He asked.

"I'm going to teleport her over there." I pointed to the place and everybody widened their eyes.

* * *

"Here we are." I said after me, Fumika and Asia teleported and ended in front of the Church.

"Wow.. We are already here, so fast…" Asia looked around, still not believing how fast we got here.

"How were you able to do that? Were you also blessed by God?" She asked me.

"Not really. It's not a Sacred Gear or anything of the kind. It's not even magic at all. **It's my own power, you see. From my very soul**." I replied scratching the back of my head.

"I see.." She replied confused. Well, magic is the answer to every supernatural stuff here. So hearing that it's not some spell or mystical item must have surprised her.

"Well, I would like to come with you, but we have to get going to our academy. Take care okay, Asia?" I said to her.

"I will, thank you very much." She bowed to us and went to the Church.

…

"Fumika." I called my friend.

"Hmm?"

"I will have to keep an eye on Asia."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"It's not because of the Sacred Gear inside of her. There is also **a Little Star inside of her body**. She will eventually be in danger because of a Kaiju. Her hands, they were hot when I touched then."

"Why you didn't tell her about it?"

"It's because she will still think that it is part of her Sacred Gear's powers. Also, I need to wait for a Kaiju to appear. I can only get a Capsule if they pray or make a wish upon an Ultraman."

"I see." She nodded.

"Well, shall we get going?" I asked her and she nodded.

* * *

" **Checkmate**." I said after placing my pawn in a certain position on the chess board.

It was the final move I needed to do ensure my victory against Sitri.

"I… Lost…" She murmured.

Mouths agape aside, everyone still couldn't believe that Sona lost.

"Subete wa keikaku doori (Everything went as I planned), **I will admit that I couldn't beat you under other circumstances**. I needed each of us to have a short time to make a decision, so you wouldn't have the time to think in a proper strategy." I said pointing to an alarm clock next to us.

"I brought some sweets to help my brain activity, with the sugar." I said now pointing to a slice of cake next to me.

"And then, this. Can you guess why I'm using this as my lucky charm?" I said pointing to my face.

I was currently wearing a white oni mask with red teeth and horns. It was ridiculous, I know, but I ended using it in the match.

"You wanted to take my focus, didn't you?" You also didn't want me to see your face and try to read your expressions, thinking of what you would do next. Is that right?" I nodded to her.

I removed my mask and everybody could see that I was sweating, a lot. They could only guess that I had to think hard to win this match. Well, even playing almost one hundred matches with Truth were still not enough. But in the end, I prevailed.

"Well, it was a nice match, Sitri." I offered a hand and we shaked hands. I wiped the sweat of my forehead with a towel alongside a bottle of water that I received from Fumika.

"So, what do you want from me?" Sona asked while I kept drinking. Once I finished , I looked at her.

"I will ask a favor from you in the future, there's nothing I need to ask you right now." She nodded.

"Also, what's the deal between your kind and the churches? You guys can't enter there?" I asked curious, remembering what happened to Issei earlier.

"For us, **it's a forbidden place. If we enter there, we could possibly start another war**."

"I see." I replied, getting in a thinking position.

"... You are planning to go to a church, but it's not to pray, is it?" She asked curious.

"Me, Fumika and Issei met a nun and helped her get to the church over the hill. I'm just eager to see her again." Everybody looked at me suspicious while I just gave them a smile.

"Well, good thing I'm not affiliated with your group nor you have any domain over me." I just shrugged.

"Well then, see you around. C'mon, Fumika." We then exit the room.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

Back in the student council's office, Sona is just sitting there shocked at what has previously happened.

"I can't believe what I missed during the match. Some plays were so obvious, now it borderlines on being a rookie mistake," she said to herself.

"Umm Kaichou?" asked her queen Tsubaki.

"Since he won, doesn't that make him eligible?" Tsubaki began before she was interrupted by Sona.

" I know, Tsubaki. You do not have to remind me." Sona says with a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Should I inform lady Serafall and the rest of the household about this recent…," Tsubaki began to say with a ghost of a smile on her face as she knew the reaction this would get.

"Tsubaki, as your master, _ **I am giving you a direct order not to tell my sister about this**_." Sona said with a massive blush on her cheeks dreading of the embarrassment that would befall her if her sister found out about this.

* * *

I would later discover that Asia was together with the Fallen Angels that were responsible for killing Issei….

I was currently exiting school with my friends when I noticed him, looking desperate.

"Issei? Is everything all right?" I asked him.

"Asia! _**Asia is in danger**_! She is a prisoner of the Fallen Angels!" He said grabbing my shoulders.

"What!? Is this for real!? The same ones responsible for your death?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Please, you have to help me! I need to rescue her! I can't go there alone!" He said worried.

"Issei…." I looked sadly at him. He was really worried with her. There was no perversion in him, it was genuine concern.

Kuso! **I only expected the Kaijus**. I thought the fallen angels wouldn't go to her. I should have predicted this, dammit! She was such a kind and gentle girl, she did nothing wrong and is now danger because of those bastards.

….

No, **I wouldn't let her die.** I wouldn't let them kill her like they did with Issei. We will save you, Asia!

"Issei, where are they?" I asked him serious.

"In the church. They took her there."

I looked at my friends.

"If Asia is in danger, then it's obvious that I want to save her." Fumika says.

"Well, my friend's friend is mine too, right?" Daichi asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Right! Let's go!"

* * *

We teleported to the church.

I was _**already transformed in Ultraman Geed Solid Burning**_ form and with Chi She floating behind me. It was strange that I didn't need anything to hold the weapon in my back.

We were now arriving at the front door, passing through a forest.

"Let's go, in silence." I said to my 3 teammates.

However, as we advanced towards the door, we were soon stopped by three figures. **Three fallen angels**. It was Dohnaseek and 2 females.

One was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching mini skirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

The other was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"We won't let you go any further." The woman said.

"You'll all die here and now. I still need to make you brats pay for what you did to me the other night." The old man replied. He somehow recognized me under this form.

"I wonder how much you will scream in agony." The girl replied looking at us with a sadistic smile.

While Issei and my friends looked apprehensive and ready to fight the fallen, I just looked at them deadpanning. **They were weaker than the Kaijus, all three of them**.

So, I just extended my arm and stopped my friends. I summoned the Geed Riser, the Loading Knuckle and two Kaiju Capsules.

"Let me handle this." I said calmly to my friends.

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards, while holding the Riser. The portal appeared and I then entered it.

Issei and the Fallen were surprised by this.

"What is that?!" The blonde girl asked.

Inside the portal, I prepared to summon two monsters to fight alongside us.

" **Justice**." I said turning the respective Kaiju Capsule on, with a purple orb appearing when I turned the switch. I loaded it in the Knuckle and scanned it with the Riser, a purple color appeared in half of its DNA cylinder. I finally pressed the Trigger.

"Justice!" The Riser announced. I ejected the Capsule from the Knuckle.

" **Metalgelas**." I said turning the respective Kaiju Capsule on, with a yellow orb appearing when I turned the switch. I loaded it in the Knuckle and scanned it with the Riser, a yellow color appeared in half of its DNA cylinder. I finally pressed the Trigger.

"Metalgelas!" The Riser announced

I exited the portal, followed by Metalgelas and the giant Justice.

Needless to say, everybody was surprised that I brought two monsters for us to fight.

"W-What is t-that!?" The woman asked scared, with Justice gazing at her.

"Deal with it." I said before facing my friends. We all nodded and went towards the door, with Metalgelas now joining us.

"Ki-kisama(you bastard!)!" The old man cursed while he and his companions tried to avoid Justice's blows.

"Well, screw the stealth part. They already must be aware of our arrival. Metalgelas, open the door."

Metalgelas charged and pushed the building's doors with is body, throwing them inside the place.

I was like any other church. Lots of benches, an altar and those religious windows with stained glasses. It was silent until…

"Oh, look who it is…" Yuma, or rather, an older version of her appeared before us.

She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her voice also tumbled to a lower pitch when in this form.

"Yuma-chan.." Issei said, holding the gauntlet he currently had summoned in his arm.

"So, you were the one responsible for killing Issei, Amano Yuma?" I asked, getting her attention.

"This voice… You are this idiot's friend from the other day, aren't you?" She asked, smirking maliciously at me.

"You will pay for your actions, bitch!" I said getting in my fighting instance. I mean, she practically dressed as some whore. How can I not call her a bitch?

"I would love to deal with you, but…. Freed!" As if on cue, a man appears next to her.

A young man with short white hair and red eyes. And he was a priest, he was dressed in clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile on his face.

"Ah, if it isn't the shitty devil. It seems you brought some new friends this time." He said maliciously looking at us, bringing a sword made of light and a gun.

"Well, I have ritual to finish,so bye." Yuma said smiling and opening a secret chamber next to the altar, showing a hidden stairway.

"Daichi, here." I said giving Chi She to him.

"Use it. It's not good to always rely on long distance weapons. Also, fighting with new weapons will make you stronger too." He nodded, taking the weapon and making it float behind his back.

"Metalgelas, go with them after that woman." The rhino nods to me.

Issei, Fumika, Daichi and Metalgelas went ahead while I focused on the crazy priest.

"Stop!" He tried to get on their way, but I stopped in front of him, not allowing it.

"So, you stayed behind, huh? Let's see if you can entertain me. Take this!" He took his gun and fired repeatedly at me.

*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*

However, it was inefficient. Because of Solid Burning's form, I was now covered in some armored skin. It didn't hurt at all.

"..." He stays silent.

"...That was lame…." I replied deadpanning.

"K-Kuso! Take this!" He ran to me and tried to slash me multiple times.

*Slash* *Slash* *Slash*

…

It didn't work either. So I just grabbed the sword's blade while he tried to slash me again and punched him hard on the face, making him release the sword. The blow sent him to a wall, cracking it. I simply destroyed the sword with my two hands.

"*Cough*… *Cough* Y-You shitty asshole, what are you?" he asked, trying to get up while blood came from his mouth.

"Something you shouldn't have messed up with." I said stomping on his face, knocking him out.

"You're lucky you're human. Otherwise, I would have killed you," I replied to the unconscious figure.

* * *

As I followed after my friends, through the stairway, I soon reached the end. Once I finally caught up with them, I could see dozens of bodies scattered around on the ground. It looked like these guys were stray exorcists.

As I inspected the place, I could see that they had broken and melted weapons. They also had cuts, green toxins and burns over their bodies, but none of them were actually dead, only knocked out. I guess the burns must have come from the Chi She weapon.

My eyes soon landed on the other side of the room, I could see my friends, Metalgelas, Yuma and Asia, that was hanging on a huge cross. Fumika, Daichi and Issei were all tired, with scratches around their bodies. Metalgelas have pinned down Yuma on the ground. She was beaten and rhino didn't seem to plan to her out of his sights.

As for Asia, well, she wasn't feeling any pain, so I could guess that whatever that fallen bitch would try to do, she didn't seem to manage to finish it. Asia couldn't get out of the cross because of some chains wrapped around her body.

"You guys alright?" I asked everybody.

"Yeah, we couldn't take her off from the cross yet. The fight made us all tired." Daichi said, trying to fall, leaning on Chi She.

"It's alright, you guys made the hard part. Let me handle the rest." They nodded as I went towards Asia.

I approached the cross and removed the chains, putting her safely on her two feet.

"Can you walk, Asia?" I asked her gently as she nodded, widening her eyes after hearing my voice.

"Yuta-san, is that you!?" She asked me surprised.

"Yes, Asia. I'm- No… All of us are glad that you are okay. Do you feel any pain?" I asked her.

"No…. Thank you, thank you for helping me…" She replied, shedding some tears and almost on the verge of crying.

"Glad to see you're okay, but the one you have to thank the most is Issei. He was the one responsible for bringing us in this rescue operation, right?" I said looking at him. He became a bit surprised and blushed a little when Asia looked at him.

"I… I…." He tried to say something while Asia approached him and hugged him in gratitude. Seeing this interaction, it somehow made me smile a little, making me happy for things working out for them in the end.

….

 **Issei was devil** and yet, he still wanted to save Asia, a nun on behalf of God. And **Asia, even knowing that he is a Devil, she accepted him for who he is**. And still wants to stay with him.

…..

 **I guess not all devils are selfish bastards** , huh? Risking his life to save her….. I guess I could try to get on better terms at least with Sitri. Maybe next time we chat, I will try to get to know her and her peerage better at least. Maybe they might not be so bad as I thought...

* * *

"So, _**what do we do with them**_?" Daichi asked, pointing to a group of four fallen angels. All of them were restrained in some ropes, battered and full of bruises.

We were back to the church's hall, examining our defeated enemies. They were trying to break free, all without success. The rest of the stray exorcists were also captured, although that crazy priest, Freed Sellzen, somehow managed to escape after I knocked him out and left him alone. He must have recovered and left his allies behind, what a coward..

As for **Justice and Metalgelas** , I sealed them back, since the battle was over and they were no longer needed. I also returned to my human form.

"I actually don't know, releasing them would be dangerous, but I don't see a point in killing someone that was already defeated." I said, with said four growling at me.

"Well, let's recover first then. I'm very tired right now. Asia, could you help us?" We will think what to do with them later." Fumika said.

"Ah, alright. Fumika-san, Daichi-san, I will treat your wounds now. I just finished healing Issei-san's injuries." She said, approaching my friends.

The green glow appeared, but…

…..

"Huh?" Asia said confused, examining Fumika's and Daichi's injuries.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, looking at my friends, both were still covered in their injuries.

"I can't… **I can't heal their wounds**." She said, worried.

"What?" I asked confused. What's going on? Why they can't be healed like Issei or that boy from the park?

…..

Fumika and Daichi, why those two?

…..

The only thing they have in common…..

 _ **Is the Chaos running in their bodies**_ …..

And Issei and the boy, although they weren't from the same race, they could be healed….

So that means that Chaos doesn't allow Sacred Gears to affect our bodies? Why?

…

"Well, I guess the only way for them to recover is by having some rest." I said, catching everybody's attention.

"I'm sorry…" Asia said, with a downed expression.

"It's not your fault. I guess I have an idea of why your healing magic didn't work." I said, trying to assure her.

"It's alright, Asia. What matters is that you're safe. And it's not like something is going to happen, right?" Daichi tried to assure her, patting her shoulder.

 **As if on cue…**

 _ ***Crash!***_

A beast appeared in front of us, destroying the windows with stained glasses that were above the altar.

It was a giant blue lizard-like beast (albeit without a tail) with pinkish ethereal flames on his front legs, and around his neck. His head is pink on the upper head, and his body is dotted with conjuring symbols. _**[Chaotic's Uboraan]**_

"Roar!" It suddenly started attacking everything in front of him, releasing fire and some of the exorcist were caught and instantly died by the creature's blows.

Goddammit, Murphy Law….

"Crap! Let's get out here first, guys!" I said leading our group to out of the building.

"Wait! Don't leave us!" I heard Yuma, or rather Raynare, calling us, scared.

* * *

Once we were outside, in a safe distance, I prepared to fight the beast, since I was the only one in good conditions to fight that could damage it. Issei wouldn't be much of a help and my friends still needed to recover.

I noticed Asia worried, looking at the Church that was being destroyed from the inside by the monster.

"Asia, what's wrong?" I asked her, noticing how distressed she was.

"The fallen angels, they are still inside." She then looked at me.

" **Yuta-san, you have to help them! Please!** " She said, surprising all of us.

"What!? Asia, are you serious!? Even after they almost killed you!? After what they did, only to get your Sacred Gear!?" Daichi asked her.

"Even so, I don't want them to die by that way. Please, help them!" She looked at me, on the verge of tears.

We were still surprised by her wish to save our enemies, making us still unable to say anything to the maiden.

…..

Asia…..

 _ **You truly are a kind person. I guess it's not coincidence that Cosmos' power is residing inside of you. This kindness, even upon people like those bastards.**_

…

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _ **What if they to get in our fights**_?" Fumika asked me.

"As long as they don't get the message that we are the only ones able to fight the Kaijus, **I won't help them**. I will just watch them try to fight the monsters futilely until they give up or die." I replied to her.

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

….

I actually feel **ashamed of myself** now….

No matter who it is, **a true Ultraman wouldn't just stand watching others being attacked by monsters** , right?

….

"Asia…" I said, catching everyone's attention. I stared deeply into her eyes and dhe did the same to me.

"Alright. I will help them." I said with a smile, reassuring her, while the others were surprised by this.

"Issei." I said catching his attention.

"Take care of everybody, ok?" He nodded.

I faced the Church and prepared to transform.

"Sittin **g** around **do** ing nothing won't get me anywhere! **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards.

The sparks, now in the air, created a _**galaxy like portal**_ that appeared on the air in front of us and my bracelet became the Geed Riser.

I became a _**blue ball of light and entered inside of the portal.**_

* * *

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultraman's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An after image of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a blue orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shuwatch!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Belial's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a purple orb. I loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Hah!** " Belial said..

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and purple** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Kimeruze, kakugo! Haaa!** " I said, while imitating Riku's poses, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became red and I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed! Primitive!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Primitive's rising scene]**

* * *

I exited the portal and flew towards the place.

I could see that the monster, _**now identified as Uboraan**_ , had almost killed everybody. The only ones left were the Fallen Angels. When he was about to bite them, I gave a kick on the monster's face, landing between the four and the monster. The blow was strong enough to push him back.

"You…" Raynare said to me, suprised.

I stared at them with my blue eyes before facing Uboraan. We circled each other, analyzing and studying the other.

"Ikuze!" I declared charing at him.

I dodged its attacks, flying or attaching my feet on the walls and running like the shinobis in Naruto. I then respond to his attacks with long range techniques.

" **Geed Slash**!" I threw the blue buzzsaw-like energy disc at him. It didn't made him bleed, only caused some sparks to appear in the spot I hitted him. It still seemed to have caused some pain in him.

" _ **Wrecking Ripper!"**_ This time, I jumped in the air, aiming for the monsters back. Red energy arcs shots out from my horizontally extended arms. It screamed in pain as it hit in the spot I aimed, while also leaving smoke coming from there.

When I landed on the floor, it tried to attack me with one of its paws, but I managed to back flip and evaded being hit.

" **Wrecking Roar!** " Yellow sound waves comes from my "mouth" and reaches the monster. They were strong enough to throw the monster away out of the remains of the Church.

"Yuta-san!" Asia, Issei, Fumika and Daichi suddenly appeared from the entrance, looking at the battlefield that became the halls of the Church.

"It's alright, guys. Things are under control." I said before facing the fallen angles and pointing at them.

"Take these guys away from here." They nodded and took the still restrained fallen angels.

"Ahhh! Watch it!" The blonde one, Mittelt, said. Angry about the fact of how she was being dragged away.

"Ah, shut up! Just come along if you wanna live!" Daichi said,not giving a shit about how she was angry.

We all exited the place, soon facing the monster, that was starting to get up.

Now, outside, I could perhaps fight better in a more open area. I could perhaps use the trees at my advantage?

I then looked at my companions and our defeated enemies, good thing none of them were critically injured.

"Well then…. How should I proceed?" I mentally asked, while facing the monster.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Be safe, Yuta-san." Asia prayed. **Her chest suddenly started to glow, with a white orb appearing.**

"What's going on!?" The blue fallen angel, Kalawarner asked.

"Asia…" Fumika muttered and exchanged glances with Daichi, the latter nodding to her.

"Asia, only if you pray to him, he will manage to beat that monster." Daichi said to her.

" _ **Believe in Ultraman Geed**_ , Asia." Fumika said to her with a smile.

"I will." Asia said nodding, now closing her eyes.

"Onegai… Tasukete…" The orb in her chest detached itself from her and went towards Geed, while everybody's eyes followed it.

* * *

When we were about to begin round two, a _**white orb suddenly approach us and enters my body through the color timer**_.

* * *

Inside my Ultraman body, **in my soul** , I saw the white orb slowly approaching me and entering my Capsule Holder. Opening it, I took a new Ultra Capsule that I didn't have previously. It showed **Ultraman Cosmos** extending his left arm. A white orb appearing when I turned the switch on.

Asia….

 **Now I had two capsules that would allow me to access a new form**.

* * *

 **Back to the battle** , Uboraan charged and jumped at me but…

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards.

The portal appeared in mid-air and stopped him from hitting me. It then sent the beast to a tree, making it hit hard and break the plant.

I became a blue ball of light and entered inside of the portal.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultraman Hikari's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An after image of him appeared extending his hand upwards, creating a yellow orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Chie!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Cosmos'** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a white orb. I loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Shya!** " Cosmos said..

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **yellow and white** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Miseruze, shougeki (I will show you something shocking)! Haaa!** " I said, while imitating Riku's poses, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became a _**light blue**_ and I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman Hikari! Ultraman Cosmos! Ultraman Geed! Acro Smasher!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher's rising scene]**

* * *

I exited the portal, now fully transformed in a **new form** that wasn't know for anyone else besides me. I landed on the ground in one knee and slowly got up.

 _ **My body was now mainly coloured in blue and gray. I became Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher.**_

"A blue Geed…" Fumika said surprised.

Everybody looked curious at my new form.

I assumed a fighting stance and taunted the monster to attack me.

While fighting in this form, I could feel that my agility and reflexes were enhanced. Since all I needed to dodge was to jump high and do some moonsaults, all without much effort.

Then, after evading another attack, I made my hands glow a light blue while my eyes started to shine a bit too. I made a move to push the monster away.

" _ **Atmos Impact!**_ " With my arms in a "+" position, I released a non-lethal wave beam at the monster, pushing him away.

"Sugoi.." I inspected my hands

"Then how about this?" I touched my right wrist with my left hand and a yellow energy blade came from it.

" **Smash Beam Blade!** " I was so fast that nobody saw me slashing the monster until I appeared behind of him, retracting the energy blade back to my wrist. Only then, they put the pieces together.

The monster still refused to go down, but I could see that all it needed was one final blow be taken down.

"One more hit…" I thought.

I faced my friends and the fallen angels. Seeing that they were all cheering for me to beat this monster.

…..

 **The reason I fight now is to protect the ones that can't protect themselves. It doesn't matter more to me if they are or not humans.**

So….

…..

I extended my hand to the sky.

…

"What is he doing?" Raynare asked in confusion.

….

" **A new power will rise here and now!** " I said as everybody looked confused at me.

Suddenly, blue energy started to gather around my hand, surprising everybody.

"Come! _ **Geed Claw**_!" I shouted as a blue handheld claw weapon with two claws now appeared in my hand. It had a red trigger in the handle.

The _ **Geed Claw**_ , a weapon Riku/Original Ultraman Geed frequently started to use in his fights after he learned and understood how he has to face his fate by fighting, while finding something to protect along the way. It had two main switches, the Deciding Switch and the Expansion Switch.

The Deciding Switch is the one with the red button above the trigger. The Expansion Switch is the long blue button, at the top part beside the blades.

"What is that!? This power… Just what kind of Sacred Gear is that!?" Dohnaseek asked mesmerized by the power being emitted by me. Everybody else just ignored him and kept watching.

"I did it! **I managed to summon the Geed Claw**!" I thought as I inspected the weapon.

As for Uboraan, it was still planning to fight me.

"Growl…" He looked angry at me.

"I guess it's time I finish this!" I said pressing the weapons trigger three times.

Inside my soul, I scanned the Geed Claw's yellow tab on the blade of the weapon via the Riser.

" _ **Shift into Maximum**_!" The device announced.

I then pressed the Expansion Switch, causing the blades to open up to the sides. Following up, I pressed the trigger thrice and finally, I pressed the Deciding Switch to initiate the attack.

" _ **Diffusion Shower**_!" I shouted.

Energy started to gather around the weapon and I released the bolt made of it, from the Geed Claw, to the sky. It rains onto Uboraan like a shower of light.

"Gahhhh!" It screamed in pain as it was being hit by dozens of light rays falling from the sky, eventually exploding.

 _ ***Boom!***_

And from the explosion, pink particles escaped from the flames and entered inside my body.

* * *

" _ **Okay, so… What do we do now?**_ " Daichi asked as I went back to my human form.

Now that the Kaiju threat was gone and Asia was no longer in danger, the only thing we need to do now was to decide what to do with certain four fallen angels.

" _ **Should we finish them off**_?" Fumika asked me, bringing her weapon.

"Well, considering what they did to Issei and almost managed to do to Asia…." I started before facing the two victims.

….

" _ **The choice is yours, Issei, Asia**_. What should we do with them?" I asked pointing to the four fallen angels that were still restrained. They looked scared at the two of them, afraid of what awaits them.

"I.. I…. I'm just done with them. I don't care what happens with you, Raynare." He said coldly to her. She only had a fearful expression on her face.

"I… _ **I don't want them to be killed**_." Asia said, surprising Issei, Fumika and Daichi. In my case, I already suspected she would say that after asking me to help them. _**You really are kind and gentle, aren't you, Asia?**_

"Hold it!" A familiar voice called all of us.

 **It was Gremory and the rest of her peerage.**

"What do you want now, Gremory? I asked her calmly.

"We will take it from here, I will finish these fallen angels." She said, some black and red energy pouring from her body.

Issei, Fumika and Daichi simply stood aside, deciding to her do the job while Asia looked sadly at our enemies.

…..

" _ **No**_." I said, getting everyone's attention.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me. Back off, I'm not letting you kill them." I said, now standing between her and the fallen.

"What do you think you're doing? These people are _**our enemies**_ , we should kill them!" She said frowning at me.

"They are _ **your enemies**_ , Gremory. Not mine, no more." I said glancing at Raynare and her companions.

"And also, my friend doesn't want them to die. Even after all that they did to her, she still forgives them." I said briefly looking at Asia, nodding at her.

" _ **Who do you think you are!? This is my territory!**_ " She said, now angry, to me.

"And yet, you manage it poorly, having let these guys enter it and cause all this mess in the first place." I said pointing to the fallen angels.

"What a great job you're doing." I replied sarcastically.

"Stand aside, William." She demands me. The rest of her peerage starts to enter in a fighting position. Issei and Asia were the only ones still being unsure of what to do.

"No." And on cue, energy starts to come from my body, enveloping me in a red aura.

"! This is.." She and the rest of her peerage started to sweat while Daichi and Fumika assumed battle stances.

" _ **I don't want to fight you**_. But if you attack any of them, I will retaliate." I said firmly to her.

…

She finally gives in…

" _ **You will regret about this**_ …" She said to me.

"..." I didn't reply to her and went towards the four fallen angels, releasing them from their ropes.

"You are free now. Go…" I said coldly to her.

"Why… **Why did you help us**..?" She asked frightened and confused.

" **Because that's the right thing to do**. Right, Asia?" I asked our nun as she nodded and smiled to me.

"Even after everything that happened, she forgave all of you. So here's the thing: leave. Now." I said, staring directly into Raynare's eyes. All of them flinched.

"You won't have another chance like this because there is nobody here that is as merciful as Asia. Get out of here, defeated and with the humiliation of being beaten by a bunch of humans, ones you look down, forever engraved in your hearts. And if you show yourselves here again without a good reason, be prepared to face the consequences." I said to the four.

"Ungh…" Raynare looked down as she and her companions left the area, flying away.

…..

*Sigh*

"It's over…" I said. I faced my friends.

"Let's go home…." They nodded.

I glanced at Gremory, she was angry and looked still frowning at me. This is not the end, is it?

"Asia." I called the maiden.

"Now that you are safe, come with us. I'm sure you have nowhere to rest, right?" I asked remembering her, as she nodded to confirm her current situation.

"Alright. We will think what to do later. Take care, Issei." I said to him as he nodded to me. I got away from the place with Fumika, Daichi and Asia following after me.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

I am currently laying down on the house's roof, with my hands behind my head. I look at the night sky, filled with stars, while I ponder about what to do.

Everything worked well in the end, _**Asia is safe and I gained a new power.**_

Sure, the devils are even more pissed at me now, but I'm not going to back down. I can see that Rias Gremory is a very spoiled princess, thinking that everything will go as she plans. Well, not on my watch.

If they try to make Asia join their ranks, I will make sure that is it by _**her choice**_ , not by force or by some coincidental death.

*Sigh*

As for the Kaiju fights… Will things keep going like this? _**Why I can't shake of the feeling that something worse than them will appear to fight me for the Capsules very soon**_?

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, _**Ultraman Cosmos**_

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice, _**Uboraan**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** ?

 **Fumika:** Alien(Oblivion)

 **Daichi:** Hedorah(Downpour), _**Chi She (Gigan)**_

* * *

 **Capsule 06:** **Something Shocking** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows a Dark Mephisto lookalike gazing towards the right next to a lookalike of Caius the Shadow Monarch that is staring into the screen, they are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 6 of Ultraman GeeDXD. Who did and didn't expect Asia to be the Little Star Host for Cosmos' Ultra Capsule? With this, Geed can now use his Acro Smasher form. And the Geed Claw also debuted in the chapter. Before I finish the season 1 of DXD, there will be** _ **two**_ **major battles for Geed/Yuta to participate and none of them will be against Riser.**

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **deltadragon373: Yes, I plan.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: No, he wasn't. He meant in the start. Well, he wasn't exactly a person that would see devils as good beings, so he thought he shouldn't bother helping them. But it was planned so when he met Asia, he would ponder what being an Ultraman really means. Thanks.**

 **Guest: Not sure of that. Yeah, perhaps I will make the eyes glow the same color as Belial's eyes.**

 **Wia5529: They aren't. Their tue "enemies" are non-human beings.**

 **Austin: Thanks for the suggestion. I kinda want to use creatures of all medias, not only from tokusastu and the monsters doesn't always need to look alien like. Yeah, I will bring the more dangerous Kaijus. Thanks. Sure.**

 **Hdzulfikar: *Just shrugs* I guess it depends on how each of us hears it.**

 **RandomGuest: Thank, these can actually give inspirations for later. I used Uboraan and I'm grateful for you remembering me about Chaotic and Yu-gi-oh! Zexal XYZ monsters.**

 **Guest: I will consider that. Both groups will try and they will fail. I'm still not sure of doing Kaiju Fusion Rises.**

 **Austin: Thanks. I will notify, I'm not sure how to work with these elements to be honest, but the story seems interesting.**

 **Guest: I will think about it, not gonna make Yuta stay on bad terms with her forever. Yeah, Issei will be like that, he and Yuta will keep being friends after all. It's the latter. They will ally and team up very fast because of the bond that they share, something that will be revealed in a later chapter.**

 **Guest: Yes. Yes. Almost the same way as Yuta, still not sure.**

 **Guest: Yeah it would. But I'm really not sure of bringing them back, yet.**

 **Guest: Nice, I could use. But for now, it will be in inspiration. Gonna make a poll with possible suggestion in the future.**

 **Guest: Ok. It's because I kinda think that Belial has been used a lot. I wanna make him and Kei rest in peace.**

 **Guest: Not sure about this one. Thankfully Asia is not dead, Issei and Yuta will be friends and get along with each other.**

 **Guest: Two more OC are going to join him, with one being able to transform in Zero. Not sure of raising the number of the team's members to more than five. As for Gigan, I turned it in a giant blade. A guitar certainly seems nice, thanks for the idea.**

 **New Universe Returns: I will try. I respect your opinion, but I decided to currently spend more time in this fic. I hope you understand. But don't worry, the story is not dead, I'm just sorry because I have no idea when I will upload the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Also, Thanks for everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	8. Capsule 07

**Hello, welcome to chapter 7 of Ultraman GeeDXD. In this chapter, Yuta/Geed will confront Caius for the first time and get a new companion. Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 07: The Grimoire**

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

In an isolated area of a construction site, the place was littered with bodies, all of them being Devils. Signs of a battle were present. The Devils were trying to fight off a mysterious being, but when they attempted, they were all defeated.

No, they weren't just defeated. They were all completely slaughtered by this unknown enemy.

The dark figure, revealing to be none other than _ **Caius**_ , pulled his blade out of a Devil it had recently killed with a wet squelch, with blood dripping off the blade, before looking at the last surviving enemy that remained.

"W-Who... What are you?" the last Devil asked, trembling in fear. They had come in response to reports of killing of fellow devils being committed by some being wielding a _**mysterious Sacred Gear**_. They believed they had the upper hand when they found the culprit and confronted it. _**They also ignored the rumor of nothing working against him**_.

Tragically, it would appear that their numbers and powers had not helped them at all. They were just prey trying to face something beyond their capacities.

"One who will cleanse this world from the disease know as you, Devil. _**You and every other supernatural being is this world's cancer**_." The armored being said before raising his sword up.

"May you forever suffer in the depths of the afterlife." The Devil screamed and conjured a sword to defend himself. Unfortunately, it was completely useless as the creature's sword cleaved the weapon in tiny bits, along with the Devil that had cast it. As both halves of the vertically bisected devil fell, the figure quietly stared at its remains.

Suddenly, a screen pops up in front of Caius. A black silhouette appears familiar round white eyes and a diamond-shaped color timer.

"Koulder-sama." Caius bowed respectfully.

"Caius." Koulder acknowledged his subordinate. He then examined the massacre from his side of the screen and looked back at the armored being.

"I see that you have finished dealing with these pests," Koulder said.

"Yes, I had no problem at all. I ambushed them here, safely away from people's view. I already terminated the Angels and Fallen Angels that you asked me too." He replied as Koulder nodded.

"Gokuro (Good work). I hate to ask this when you just finished a mission, but could you go back to Kuoh?"

"Why? Do you need more data regarding Geed?" Caius asked.

"Yes. But this time, not by fighting with a Kaiju. _**I would like you to fight him and measure his potential**_."

"Understood. It will be done." With that said, the screen disappeared.

Instead of teleporting away this time, Caius simply walked away. After disintegrating, with some black energy, the Devils scattered corpses. He was also leaning the sword on the shoulder, instead of dismissing it or sheathing it.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like a background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was the contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it, Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a very big dark tornado

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Solid Burning replaces Primitive and makes an energy concentrated roundhouse kick with his Slugger attached to the leg, destroying another Kaiju

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Acro Smasher then assumes the place and is seen using his agility and the _**Geed Claw**_ to slash and destroy a third Kaiju

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

The scene then changes to show an **unknown/new form of Ultraman Geed** , covered in a black silhouette and armed with swords in both of his stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 07: The Grimoire**

* * *

It has been a few days after Asia's rescue operation in the Church. **Asking the favor Sitri owned to me** , she managed to pull some strings and managed to **enroll Asia in Kuoh Academy**. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to pay for her monthly fee like in my case.

As for her stay in our house, I made her sleep on my bed until a bed that we ordered for her arrived. I would sleep on the couch this time, but Fumika insisted that I slept in her parents' bed to not get problems in my back.

When the bed arrived, I would make a bunk bed with Asia and mine's beds, but Fumika asked me to do instead with her's and so I did.

What? I already paid with my own money for the bed, no way I would pay for somebody to do gather the beds when I could do it myself. Thanks to my enhanced strength, some search in the internet and borrowing tools from Tachibana-san, the master of the café I work as a part-timer, I managed to get the job done.

After hearing about her past and how the Church outcasted her as a " _ **witch**_ ", I could only grimace at them. _ **All because she healed a devil**_. I wonder how messed up this world's supernatural community is. I expected devils to be the worst ones, but the Church…. How could they do this to her!? They were supposed to look after her, dammit! And this made her seek the Fallen Angels, something that didn't end well.

But _**despite everything that happened**_ , she didn't regret helping the devil at all….

Asia, _**you are way stronger than most people**_ , being able to stay positive like that….

Back to Asia, in her current situation, she managed to get used to life as a student pretty well. Everybody seems to like her because of her kind personality. She got transferred to mine and my friends' classroom.

She got along with Murayama and Katase since she could talk about the supernatural with them, other than being me, my friends or the devils. They also sympathized with her past and swore that would help her with anything she needed.

Kiryu Aika-san, the female counterpart of the perverted trio and one of my classmates, also befriended Asia, often giving "tips" of "how to get the guy she likes" for her.

 ***Sigh***

She already "helps" Fumika with lewd advices because of the fact we live together. Now that she learned of Asia's affection for Issei, well, she's not going to give a rest for our blonde maiden for some time.

Asia also got along with Motohama and Matsuda, surprisingly. But it was probably because she was a bit unaware of their perverted natures. But luckily, Issei was there to ensure they wouldn't do that, I guess?

As for the relationship between the two of them, after I discovered how he took her for a date and remembered their interactions at the Church after beating the Fallen Angels, I quickly got that Asia had a crush on Issei.

As for Issei, well, while he does looks at her for her boobs and panties sometimes, I can see that he likes her for who she really is and genuinely cares for her. Thanks to Asia, he also already seemed to have overcome his issue with Raynare and no longer cares about her. I bop him on the head sometimes because of that perversion, but I will also wish the best for their relationship.

They proved to me that it doesn't matter if you are or not human. _**There are humans and good devils that can get along**_.

Also, because of that, she would spend time with him after school at the _**ORC's place**_.

*Sigh*

Though I know that the other reason _**she also goes there is to be under the watch**_ of one of the Academy's Devils peerages as they might try to recruit her. Sitri said that she would allow her to be enrolled in the academy, but she needed to be with one of the two groups.

Since she liked Issei, she would be with the ORC. She only became upset because she was forbidden from bringing holy water, her silver cross or a bible to the school.

I didn't make her stay with us at the music club because it's still part of her choice to go wherever she wants, so I will respect it. _**Even if she decides to stay with them later as a devil.**_

As for **Issei** , he finally unlocked a _**new path in his Sacred Gear**_ , now named _**Boosted Gear.**_ Since he decided to train himself to not let someone important to him, like Asia, be kidnapped again in front of him, as he told me.

 _ **According to the APP**_ , the Boosted Gear takes the appearance of a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. It transforms into a more Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, once again covers up more of the user's arm. _**The Boosted Gear has the ability to "Boost", which can double the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds.**_

Okay, _**this power would be very dangerous to deal with if I had to fight him someday seriously in some life or death battle**_. If he takes the time to train himself very seriously, he could perhaps become one of the world's strongest beings, I guess.

Overall, things have gone calm for now. No Kajus attacks and no supernatural forces endangering the lives of humans.

 **It almost feels like the calm before a storm…**

I really hope I'm just imagining things….

* * *

 _ **In Yuta's Dream/Heart/Soul**_

 _ **BGM: Persona - Velvet Room Theme**_

"Truth, why did you brought me here?" I asked the naked anime Slender Man.

"There are some things I need to tell you, William. I plan to answer some of your questions while alerting you of a _ **trial**_ you will soon experience." He replied.

"A trial? What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"Let's leave that aside for now. First, I will answer your **questions regarding Asia Argento's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing**.

"Oh yeah. She told me about its powers and how effective it was in healing other people and supernatural beings' injuries and diseases. **Why it didn't work on my friends**?"

"I'm sure you have put the pieces together and concluded that it was because of the power of _ **Chaos running through their bodies**_." I nodded, confirming his assumption.

"Well, the thing is that only a being with Chaos can completely affect another user of Chaos. Chaos can't get along so easily with the supernatural magic." He answered.

"What?"

" **People with Chaos running in their bodies can't be affected by certain types of magics unless the spellcaster also uses Chaos.** The magic that can help, like healing your wounds and raising your power or defense, won't work in your group. The same can be said about prejudicial ones, like poisoning, making you weaker or that could petrify you, making your body turn into stone, for example. **Overall, only attack based magics will work on you, causing some damage".**

"Okay, but why?" I asked confused and surprised. This was a good and bad thing at the same time. We wouldn't be affected by some enemy magic, but we couldn't benefit from others as well.

"People that have unlocked their Chaos' inner power also unlocked and understood the real meaning of their infinite potential. The power was mostly given upon humans that relied upon their own potential and that believed in themselves. _**It would be said sometimes that their souls would, unconsciously or not, deny so strongly gods and other magic/mythical beings powers….**_ " He said.

Well, we practically aren't using any kind of magic and we reject it as well. And we only got stronger by our own power, our souls constantly strengthening our bodies and minds.

" _ **A true strong individual would rely on their own unlimited potential and their wish to protect the people they cherish, their loved ones, to grow stronger. Alongside also possessing a strong heart, full of hope, and an untamable will.**_ " He continued.

" **Chaos was created for humans and other creatures across the galaxy to use**. This is why only you and your friends can do significant damage to the **Kaijus**. Since they too have that power circling their bodies as well. None of the _**supernatural beings**_ will be able to use it and that's why **they can't properly damage** these monsters. Sacred Gears, objects that also have supernatural origin, won't work fully on Chaos beings if its user is not a human with Chaos in their bodies."

"Why these inhuman creatures can't use Chaos?" I asked him, curious.

"Because none of those beings are included in the _ **Universe's List of Chaos. Creations allowed to have Chaos in their bodies by us, me and my boss.**_ " I raised an eyebrow, confused. Ok….

"I would like to have done something about the supernatural personally, but as per the rules made by _**Genesis, the creator of the Multiverse and my boss,**_ I was forbidden of interviewing. Since it would affect reality and bring disastrous consequences for everyone." He then stopped as I digested the info, before continuing.

"However, something happened, making me call you for help. Let me tell you _**something very important**_ , now that you have already achieved 2 more forms for your Ultra self, I guess it's time…"

…..

Why do I feel that he will tell me something worse than this universe being in danger?

…...

" _ **Because of the appearance of the Capsules in this universe, that was caused by some unknown source**_ , Genesis saw it as an opportunity to allow humans to stand against these inhuman beings in this universe's Earth. He asked me to search for a human, in the multiverse, _**that truly understood about humanity's infinite potential**_ and asked me to bring him to this universe, in the case said person agreed. And that's how the Capsules ended here in this universe, _ **the unknown source wanted them to be collected here to create the Special Capsule, whether the one to collect them all is someone good or evil doesn't seem to matter to this entity.**_ " He looked more serious to me.

"Me and Genesis, _**we both**_ _**want you to show that humanity should not be underestimated in this universe**_. Alongside stopping anyone evil of obtaining the power of the Special Capsule. Because not even me and my boss will be able to do something against its powers. _**And its owner could rule over the entire Multiverse if he or she wants**_." He finished as I nodded, understanding my mission and getting very very horrified.

….

He noticed how worried I looked as I paled at the thought of **not only this universe being in danger but now the whole multiverse!? This is even more insane than when he first explained things to me! Now my own homeworld was in danger too!?**

…..

"I'm sorry for not telling you everything in the beginning, but I was first planning for you to get used to this world first and the power of Chaos and the Capsules. I thought that without the pressure of knowing that your world would be in danger too, you would do better. Even if I am a cosmic being that can see many things, there are some things that I still can't do and I'm not always 100% sure of things. I wasn't sure if you would want to keep fighting and partly doubted you. _**It was also because I didn't have another candidate for this task when this crisis started. And we were desperate.**_ That's why I also used this time you were fighting to test you in the end, to see if you would keep going on. I'm not "perfect", I'm not a god after all. I'm sorry." Truth said in shame, looking down.

…..

I approached him and punched him in the face and he was sent to the ground.

"Fuck you!" I said as he recovered from the blow.

….

I then approached him and helped him get up, surprising him.

…

"I'm pissed at you, Truth." He looked sad.

…...

"But I don't hate you." He got surprised.

"...Since you acted like this because you were worried about me, I don't hate you. I'm mad for you not telling me _ **everything from the beginning**_ when we first met. But I can see that you had your reasons….."

"William…." Truth looked at me speechless.

"That's why I will say only this to you….. Believe in us, in _ **humanity's real potential**_. I, no, me and my friends will protect the multiverse. I promise to you. Isn't that the reason you choose me in the first place?" I said determinedly.

"Yuta…. Thank you…." Truth said, if he had eyes I guess he would shed some tears.

I grinned at him and scratched the back of my head.

We are good now.

"Wow, so there is a Multiverse God… _**And the reason there are Kaijus from fictional works here is that this unknown source possibly picked dangerous monsters through the multiverse**_?" I asked, impressed and worried. Truth only nodded.

 **In a universe where some things are fictional, it could be real in other universes.**

…...

 ***Shivers***

Oh, no….

I really hope some monsters from some messed up movies, animes and games weren't collected.

"We would also appreciate if you _**don't use the term god**_ , it feels very wrong for us to be called that. We are powerful, but not perfect or absolute beings. Call us of **Administrators** , please. And also, _ **Genesis is humanity's real "father/creator." God is an impostor.**_ We made sure to make him think that it wasn't him who created the people, but he too got full of himself and self-proclaimed himself as their creator later starting his religion. Having "manipulated" people and his angels up to this day, making them worship him, absurdly." Truth said as I nodded.

"No way!" I said in complete disbelief. To think God would be like this...

…...

"I see. Wow, so many things… If I simply told this to anybody, the supernatural world would be surely thrown in chaos and disasters would spread like fire…. This is simply too much…" Truth only nodded.

…..

"Truth, about Asia…." I started.

" _ **It would be good if you tell her everything if you think it's better**_. Also, there is one more thing. Despite everything I told you now, there are more things about the supernatural that I don't know for sure, like if there is or not a beast powerful enough to destroy the planet, so be careful." I nodded at him.

I really need time to reflect later about all these revelations.

…..

"I…. I…. I better tell her this before she finds about it on her own. I don't want her spirit to be broken so suddenly." Truth nodded.

"Also, for her to be able to heal our wounds, she just needs the Chaos inside of her to be unlocked, right? The Sacred Gear will then start working in our bodies, right?" Truth nodded again.

"Alright. One thing bothers me. Truth, what would happen if a human that has Chaos flowing through their bodies gets converted into a devil? The _**Evil Pieces**_ worries me… I learned that this messed up system has got enough problems by binding a person's will to a pure-blooded devil's desires sometimes. And this created the problem known as the _**stray devils**_ , devils that went rogue by either killing their former master or by refusing to obey them and ran away." I said frowning

I already hated the system because of how it worked and how Sitri even admitted that it was used as some sort of slavery by some of her kind. And when I learned of the _ **strays**_ from Issei… Well, I got even more pissed about this sick system.

It is all because of those goddamn chess pieces, they brought problems for everybody that turns into a devil without being 100% sure of becoming one. Like in Issei's case, somebody doesn't always become a devil by choice. And unlike him, they could refuse to obey and might end being treated as slaves or tools because of that.

Fucking pure-blooded devils, thinking that they can do whatever they want with other people's lives. I don't care if their numbers are low and they need to replenish it. Just look at how good it ended. Sure, some strays might have gone mad for power on their own, but I still think that it is mainly the pure-blooded Devils fault for not being able to properly control their "lust" for power, thus creating servants that can possibly rebel in the future.

 _ **And that's not talking about how they also used the Evil Pieces to gather and monopolize the Sacred Gears for their faction.**_

…..

But…..

I also decided to not judge everything as the same because of Asia and Issei.

I decided to interact _**with Sitri**_ more and started to talk with her group, studying the behavior of her peerage. They certainly possess a loyalty for her, and it's perhaps genuine. While she has a strict personality most of the time because of her role as the Student Council's President, she perhaps does care for them after all as individuals, not as some tools.

 _ **As for Gremory**_ , I'm still not sure how the hell I'm supposed to deal with her. We are pretty much on bad terms with each other. But Issei said that she does look after him from time to time. She also treats his wounds herself. I wonder why he had that perverted smile when he said that?

Well, with the contracts she instructs Issei to do, she also even helped a couple get together as Issei watched with her.

Hmmm…. Something about Japanese and Western armors, but I didn't pay attention to the details…..

And even after what happened with how she "recruited" him, Issei won't mind working for her. He swore to me that it wasn't just because of her boobs and said that _ **she genuinely also treats her servants as family**_.

…...

*Chuckle*

If he answered only the first thing, I would have given another bop in his head and would have castrated him.

….

*Sigh*

I will try to see how her peerage works. I still need to _ **further analyze the ORC group**_ to see if I can give the benefit of doubt to her too.

"William?"

Oh, right. I was talking with Truth. I became so immersed in my thoughts that I had almost forgotten about the question I asked him.

"Truth? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about some things?" I gave him an apologetic look.

"It's alright, I know." He smiled at me, then got serious.

"About the Evil Pieces, don't worry about them." He said to me and I could feel a slight hint of distaste in his voice. He didn't like the system either huh?

"The devils cannot convert a being with Chaos in one of them. Unlike God's Sacred Gears, I decided to include a fail-safe against them or anything else that is not human and might try to possess the power. The pieces will be instantly rejected by a user's body. They won't be able to get used to this power _ **because of the "List"**_." I nodded at him.

"So, don't worry, but be careful, you guys aren't invincible either, ok?" Right…

"Well, now that this matter regarding the supernatural is over, let's move to the next topic." Yeah, there were other things he wanted to tell me.

"Very soon, you will _**face a trial**_ , of sorts." He said seriously.

"And what is this trial about?" I asked concerned.

"You will face _ **other people that can also use Chaos**_." I widened my eyes at this revelation.

"The _**same individual that sent those Darklops Zeros**_ to fight you the other day will come after you. He wants to fight you to test your abilities." He said as I nodded.

"But why?" I asked confused.

"His group considers you as an _ **unknown variable**_. They want to see what is your side in the supernatural scenario. You could perhaps be an asset for the, or one of the biggest thorns for their goals." I looked surprised at this. Not expecting that.

"Can you tell me more about them?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but that is all I can say at the moment for you." I nodded, understanding.

"Alright. So, I guess it's time for me to go back to the real world, huh?" I asked. However, he shook his head again.

"No. _**There is one more thing**_. Show me your hands, please." Truth asked curiously as I complied. He touched my hands and red aura started to come from it, soon disappearing.

"Hmm… I see… _**You have been training hard in trying to manipulate Chaos**_. You could only make sigils in the start, but now…" He released my hands and started to walk to the center of my "Dive to the Heart" circle.

"It's time for the next step!" He shouted aloud, raising his arms up.

*Ground Shaking*

 _ **BGM: Guilty Crown – Basileus**_

Suddenly, everything starts to tremble, and very strong winds started to blow here.

"Ugh! What is going on!?" I screamed confused while protecting my face with my arms. Truth just stayed in the same position, now adorning his anime counterpart's trademark grin.

"The time has come, William!" Truth declared.

The winds soon became a _ **big dark blue vortex**_ that trapped us in the center of it, sometimes also releasing some blue sparks. Fortunately, the tremble stopped and my Dive to the Heart wasn't being affected by the tornado. The winds eventually became more stable and I stopped covering my face as I observed this phenomenon.

Just what exactly is this!?

"William, this is it, _ **Chaos Storm**_." Truth said to me as he approached me from behind me. I only widened my eyes at the revelation.

"So this is currently the only other way from which I can acquire Ultra and Kaiju Capsules?" I asked aloud as he nodded to me, confirming it.

"Remember, just as I said before. Approach the storm and seize its winds." He said to me.

I nodded and approached the energy condensed storm. I won't deny that I was a bit excited… and nervous too.

"Here we go!" I put my right hand inside the vortex.

"!" I widened my eyes once I put my hand inside of it.

"Argh! What the heck is this!? This is so strong!" It felt very painful and I couldn't remove my hand! I also gritted my teeth because of it.

"Hang on! You can do it! Believe in yourself!" Truth shouted to me from behind.

"Ah!" I now gripped my right wrist tightly with my left hand. At the same, time white energy particles started to gather around my right hand.

*Heartbeat sounds*

I could feel something, it was as if I could hear the pulse of a new life, coming to the world.

"Argh! _**Come! Reside in my hand! My new power!**_ " I declared loudly as the white particles finally finished gathering at my hand. I now felt something completely solid in my right arm. _ **It was the exact shape of a Capsule**_.

 _ **BGM END**_

Once the Capsule was now in my hand, the vortex dispersed. My hand was no longer in pain, and just like that, all the pain was gone. Surprisingly, there were not even scratches or bruises presents in it.

I then began to examine the new object that was now in my possession. To my surprise, this Capsule was not gray nor black, indicating that _**it perhaps wasn't an Ultra Capsule nor a Kaiju one**_.

It was a _ **dark blue one**_ and it didn't show anything other than a _**big white X**_ , occupying the place where the picture of an Ultraman or a Kaiju were supposed to be.

Just what is this?

…

" _ **Chaos Storm**_ … Powerful unique beings and certain Ultraman essences reside in it, waiting to be found by someone. And as I can see, you successfully managed to get one Capsule from it." Truth said as he approached me to examine what sort of Capsule I got.

"Although, since it's not gray nor black, I can't tell what you have obtained. I'm curious to see what will appear. Why don't you try scanning it?" I nodded as I turned my bracelet into the Geed Riser. I turned the Capsule's switch on and a silver orb appeared in it.

I detached the Loading Knuckle from my belt and inserted the Capsule in it. Half of the RIser's DNA cylinder became silver. I pointed the RIser upwards and the galaxy like portal appeared above us. I pressed the device's trigger once again and a silver beam came from it, entering the portal.

A mini explosion happened, upon the beam's contact with the portal. Now, where previously stood the portal, white particles started to gather. Something was being created. It had a rectangular shape and was slowly landing in front of me. I decided to hold it, feeling that it was asking me to do that.

When the glow died, I definitely didn't expect to come across an unusual object, instead of a living being.

 _ **I was now holding a simple black book, with nothing written in its frames or pages.**_

…..

 **Why a book?** I thought a creature would appear.

" ***Yawn*** " Huh? Who is yawning? This unfamiliar voice belongs to who?

"Where am I? Huh?" I then realized that it was the book. It was alive. And now it had two blue dots in its front black frame, blinking as if it were his eyes, looking at me. So he could see me now?

We quietly stared at each other….

"Hi?" I greeted the book.

"Hi. Who are you?" It had a childlike voice, sounding like a young boy.

"Um…. I'm William, the one who summoned you here." I said to "him".

"I see…. Why did you summon me?" He asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to obtain a new power. To get stronger to protect the ones important to me or to defend the ones who can't protect themselves." I replied honestly.

"So you summoned me just for this purpose? Were you expecting something specific and more powerful looking than me when you were trying to bring me here? Like a titan, a dragon or a god perhaps?" He asked this time seriously.

His "eyes" were trying to analyze me.

…..

"Actually, no. I honestly tried to summon a random being from the Chaos Storm for the first time. I had no idea what would appear. Though I must say that I definitely wasn't expecting a book." I replied honestly to him again.

"Hmm…." He released himself from my hands and started to inspect me, flying around me.

"I don't detect any lies, you are certainly telling the truth. Tell me, if I offered you my power, would you use it for good, even if I look like a simple harmless and useless flying book? Would you use my powers later to try to gain riches and luxuries?" He asks me.

"What? No, why I would do that? I promised to not fall to any sort of temptation. I would use your powers only to kick ass from the Kaijus and power-hungry assholes." I replied to him.

"..." The book kept staring at me.

…

" ***Chuckles*** Hehehe. Very well, I believe in you. I can see without problems if a human is lying or not to me. Then you use my powers at your will." I felt that he was smiling softly to me, even if he didn't possess a mouth.

"However, if you break this promise, I will stop lending my power to you. Is that clear?" I nodded at him.

"Excellent, then let me _**link**_ myself to your soul." Wait, what?

"Link? What do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh, allow me to explain to you, William." Truth said, having finally seemed to completely analyze our flying book.

"You will basically _**connect your inner Chaos power with our flying mate**_ here to be able to use its powers. Do you know the devils and their familiars? Well, you two will sort of have this kind of relationship." Truth says.

Right, Sona explained to me about the _**devils use of familiars**_ , to help them in numerous tasks.

"So, he will be my familiar?" I asked pointing to the book.

"In a way, yes. Only you will be able to properly use him. But he can also act on his own too. Unlike the devils familiars, he has free will and can also do as he pleases from time to time." I nodded at his explanation. I then faced the book, still floating in front of me.

"Well then, shall we begin?" I asked the black book.

"Yes. Let us begin the ritual. _**Soul Link**_ , the procedure necessary for us to fight together." The book replied.

We went to the center of my "Dive to the Heart" and stared at each other.

…...

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the light-"I started to chant.

"And dwell in the pages of this magic tome!" The book continued.

" _ **Soul Link**_! " For some reason, we both said that at the same time.

Suddenly, a red aura of energy started to form around me. It then went to the book, somehow my energy was being transferred to it.

The book opened itself as the red energy was being poured in its numerous pages. Words of unknown origins and symbols started to fill the previously blank pages. I could see that his frames were also passing through some changes.

"He" then emitted a bright flash, making me temporarily close my eyes and cover my face with my arms because of the strong glow he released.

When I opened my eyes to see him, I saw that he was completely different in appearance.

 _ **The book was now completely different**_. Aside from the black color, it now had details like a big dark blue "X" on its back frame. In the front frame, the book now possessed a round silver emoji-like face with dark blue dot-like eyes and a mouth. The front frame was also adorned in silver chains around the "face".

…

"You changed…" It was the only thing I could tell him.

"Yeah, I feel different. I feel new, better and renovated…." He declared as we both analyzed each other.

"Hmmm, interesting. _**William's power also changed your appearance**_. I only expected the book to be filled with Chaos' aura. His soul seemed to also have shaped the book somehow." Truth said his thoughts loud for us to hear.

…

"So, that's it, huh? Time to get back, right?" I asked as Truth nodded. I then faced the book.

"You ready?" I asked for the book.

"Yeah. Let's go, William." He said and his face made a smile.

"Alright…," I said, suddenly stopping and getting in a thinking stance.

"What's wrong?" My new flying companion asked me, curious.

'Now that I stop to think about it, you don't seem to have a **proper name** , do you?" I asked him.

"No…." He said, now with a disappointed expression.

"Hmm….. Would you like to have one? I bet it's better than _ **being called "Book"**_ for the rest of your life." I pointed out.

"I could give you one, if you don't mind, of course." I offered him.

"Really? Could you give me a name?" He asked me as I nodded. He seemed eager to have one.

…..

"Hmmm….." I was calmly thinking in one as the book seemed excited, as his new face gave a clue about how he possibly felt.

….

"Lux…. How about Lux? _**Grimoire Lux**_?" I asked him.

"Lux…. _ **Grimoire Lux**_ …. I like it!" He replied happily as he floated around me, "dancing and cheering", before stopping in front of me and facing me again.

"Good. Glad you liked it. _**The Grimoire is because you're literally like a magical tome**_. And _**Lux stands for light in Latin**_. _**I gave you this second name because you will be fighting alongside me, a warrior of light. This thus makes you a fellow warrior of light too**_." I said as he seemed to be satisfied.

"Ok. Thank you, William. No, master." He gave me a happy face.

"It's okay, Lux. But please, don't call me master, you're my friend now. And also, call me Yuta, ok?"

"Ok, Yuta." I nodded to him, glad that he liked his name.

I faced Truth and said:

"Well, we better get going. See you later, Truth." I said to my advisor.

"Yeah, see you later, William." He replied with a smile.

And then, everything went black as my consciousness drifted away….

* * *

 **It was late afternoon...**

The next day, I was alone. Currently going to the ORC, with my bag upon my shoulders. _ **Ready to take Asia to home and finally explain everything to her**_ , now that she was finally used to her new life as a Kuoh Academy student. And also, _**possibly trying to recruit her into my team**_.

"So, where are we going?" A familiar childlike voice asked me, slightly opening my horizontal bag zipper from the inside

Lux came with me to the real world and I couldn't simply dismiss him. So, he decided to come with me everywhere I go sometimes since he had nothing better to do. Just like how the cat Morgana accompanied the Persona 5 protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira. Obviously, I wouldn't let him follow me floating behind me, so I had to put him inside my school bag.

"We are _**going to the ORC's place to get Asia**_ , the girl I and my friends mentioned to you earlier," I said to him.

"Oh, all right." He went back to the bag.

Fumika and Daichi were initially surprised when I presented him as my **"familiar".** But they soon got along with Lux. They said that he had a more friendly appearance than Truth. And this made them befriend each other quicker.

I approached the _ **old schoolhouse**_ , next to the academy's main building, that now served as a _**base of operations for Gremory's peerage**_. The clubhouse is a three-story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story. I approached the door and knocked it.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Excuse me," I said loud enough for everybody present to hear.

I soon opened the door and I was greeted by the sight of not only the _**ORC and Asia**_ , but **the** **Student Council was also there as well**. I examined the room. It had Victorian-style couches, chairs, walls and etc.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

The two heiresses were currently discussing whose new servant should get a familiar first when they were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a certain glasses-wearing black-haired boy.

Everybody turned their gazes at him. This guy has been a huge headache for some of them during the last days.

"Huh…. Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." He said calmly, giving a small smile.

"William… What are you doing here?" Rias asked with a slight hint of anger in her voice, frowning. Her peerage was also glaring at him, except for Issei, who wasn't sure of what was going to happen.

"Wait, I come in peace. Calm down, Gremory. I just came here to Asia. It's getting late and I thought that it was about the time of going home." Yuta simply stated, slowly raising his hands, trying to show that he didn't want to fight them right now.

….

They all relaxed and released some sigh of relief.

"So, I guess you people must be still pissed at me because of what happened at the Church, huh?" This time all the devils looked at him again seriously, Issei and Asia were the only ones not frowning at him.

"Your reckless actions ended with the destruction of the Church and devastated its surroundings, William. Authorities are still investigating the remains of the area, trying to understand what happened." Sona said to me while adjusting her glasses, clearly not pleased with my recent attack.

"*Sigh* Look, Asia was in danger, ok? There is no way I nor my friends would just stand doing nothing. And besides, _**you're not my boss**_. I don't have to tell you what I plan to do nor have to worry about the rules of not setting my foot in those places." He said shrugging.

"That's not the main problem. You let those fallen angels live. Why?" She asked frowning now.

"It was because of Asia's request. They were enough beaten and humiliated. I also didn't see a point in how killing them would accomplish something. And Issei also has let go of his hatred for Raynare." Yuta said as he looked at his perverted classmate. Issei seemed to be feeling better these days now, especially after how the young Ultra explained to him about how they rubbed salt in Raynare's wound and shattered her pride. Asia also helped Issei, cheering him up.

"You know that this can longer continue like this. You also fought a dangerous beast and seemed to obtain some sort of new power. And there's also the fact that you can freely control some of these monsters you previously beat. _ **How are you and your friends even getting stronger like this so quickly?**_ " Rias asked this time.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Remember, I don't trust you at all, and that's why I won't tell you."

"They could be in serious danger should they come across another of these monsters, and if we don't know the ways to beat them, or at least hold them off, their blood will be on your hands!" She said pointing at Issei and Asia.

"Don't you dare involve them in this. Like I said to Sitri, just run." Yuta said calmly and coldly, as his eyes were now red.

"Argh. Then let's make a bet, just like how you made with Sona." She says to him as he raised an eyebrow.

"If you lose, you will be my servant and tell me about your powers." So Sona told her about what they did the other day. She then smiles maliciously at him.

…..

"No," Yuta replied. He raised his right hand, dismissing her challenge.

"What!? Why!?" She frowned.

"Look, I'm currently not interested in dealing with any of you. I'm worried about the monsters and I don't have time to waste with the supernatural stuff. I really don't want anything with you guys right now." He told, there still is the trial, he has to prepare himself for that fight, since he doesn't know when it will happen.

"We can perhaps do something another day, but not today or the following days, I have a compromise."

Suddenly, his bag started to shake a lot and Lux came out of it.

"Hey, Yuta. I'm tired of waiting inside this bag. What's taking you so long?" He asked me.

Everyone present widened their eyes at this mysterious book now floating in front of him. He also noticed their stares of surprise.

"Oh…. Hi. Hello, minasan." Lux greeted them with a happy face.

"Who, what is that!?" Saji asked pointing to the book.

"Huh… He is **Grimoire Lux** , my _**familiar**_." Yuta replied as everybody looked at him in disbelief.

"A Grimoire!? And he is your familiar!?" Sona asked curiously while observing Lux, somehow feeling the strong aura he radiated.

"Yeah, I swore to fight alongside Yuta when he summoned me. So, uh, nice to meet you all, I guess." Everybody else just nodded dumbfounded.

"Ara, aren't you an interesting one?" Akeno tried to touch Lux, but Yuta quickly stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Don't bother trying to touch him, Himejima. He will reject anyone other than me or who I consider an ally." He said to her. She just nodded confused as he released her wrist. He wouldn't explain Lux abilities to them, he would just tell what not to do with the book.

"So, Asia." Yuta called the blonde nun.

"Yes, Yuta-san?" She asked.

"You ready to go home?" She nodded, taking her stuff.

"Alright. When we arrive, I need to tell you some urgent things."This caught the devils' attention.

"What you will tell her?" Rias asked him.

"Sorry, personal stuff." He made the silence signal with his right hand. And again, the redhead frowned.

" *Sigh* Look, I don't want to be your enemy. But I'm not your ally either. So, if you guys ever get in trouble against one of the Kaijus, just run. _**And, you can also call me to deal with them. I promise to be there to fight.**_ " This declaration surprised all of them.

"Why would you do that?" This time Kiba asked him, curious.

Yuta briefly looked at Issei, then at Asia before replying.

"Some stuff happened. And _ **I had a change of heart**_ , you could say that." The devils looked at him confused.

Finally, he, Asia and Lux approached the door, before he looked at them one more time and said:

"Take care, devils. I bid you farewell, for now." He told before waving at them with a smile.

"Issei-san, minnasan, I will see you all later." Asia bowed respectfully.

"Bye, guys," Lux said happily.

With that, the three exited the room and closed the door behind them.

"Yuta…," Issei muttered, smiling a little.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later, after the three exited the academy….**_

"Well, now that William is gone, let's go back to our previous discussion, Rias," Sona said to the Gremory heiress.

"Sou nee. So, how are going to solve the familiar issue?" Rias asked her childhood friend.

"How about a match? A tennis match?" Sona offered.

"Hmm… Sure-"

 ***Boom!* *Grounds slightly shook***

"What was that!?" Issei asked surprised.

Everybody exited the old school building and stared at the cloud of dust that was now in front of the academy's main building. Luckily, there were no regular students here to witness this.

Once the cloud dissipated, it was revealed that it was an armored being that caused it, by landing with a hard impact in that spot. He was dusting off the dirty, caused by the impact, of his shoulder and the rest of his body.

The mysterious individual had two demon-like horns and red eyes on his helmet. His gray armor had purple gems encrusted in his elbows and knees and he had red nails/fingers in his gloves. Lastly, he had a black tattered cape. _ **It was Caius.**_

" ***Phew*** Finally, back at Kuoh…. It seems I currently am at Kuoh Academy." Caius said to himself while examining the surroundings.

"Hey, identify yourself!" Rias called him. He looked at them while her and Sona's peerage all entered in a battle stance.

"Devils…" He growled. He narrowed his eyes at the group as they all stiffened at his glare,

"My business is with Ultraman Geed. Get lost!" He said to them. The dark purple aura emanating from him, trying to intimidate them with his lifeforce. The devils all widened their eyes.

"I won't let you lay a single finger in none of the academy's students!" Sona declared to him. It seems that she wasn't going to back down. Her peerage and Rias group were planning the same thing.

…...

" ***Sigh*** I would have spared you guys now if you had just run away… But now that you have successfully managed to annoy me, I will deal with you scum. So be it! I will crush you all here!" He declared in anger.

Caius then launched himself against the two combined peerages.

* * *

We were in the middle of our way home when I suddenly stopped. Lux was also inside my bag when he widened his eyes, just like me.

 _ **I suddenly felt unknown yet familiar energy.**_ This energy…..

 _ **It was Chaos!**_

But it wasn't like the ones the Kaiju emitted when I fought them.

 _ **It felt…. Like a person**_!? Just like Fumika and Daichi, but it was stronger than the two of them.

"Yuta, did you felt it?" Lux asked me. I nodded at him.

And it was coming from the Academy!

"Eh? Yuta-san, what's wrong?" Asia asked me.

"Asia, we have to get the others! There is something bad happening in the academy!" She widened her eyes and gasped at this revelation. She soon nodded.

We teleported to our house while Lux Screamed inside my bag:

"Ahhh! Too fast! The bag is shaking, calm down!" Though his words fell deaf in our ears.

* * *

Me, Fumika, Daichi, Asia and Lux now stood in front of the academy's entrance.

"Something really bad is here, did you two also felt it?" I asked Fumika and Daichi. The two were already carrying their weapons in hands. Both nodded.

"Right. Let's go." We entered the academy, soon finding a terrible sight.

"!"

It was initially quiet but we soon gasped upon the view in front of us. In front of the academy's main building.

All of the academy's devils were laying down on the ground. With bruises and battered. Some of them were bleeding a lot while all the girls had parts of their outfits completely ripped off, having parts of their nude bodies being fully exposed. They were all gravely injured, but all of them were still alive.

"Issei/Issei-san!" I and Asia went first to our resident pervert. Fumika, Daichi and Lux were checking the others.

"Hang on, dude! What happened?!" I tried to ask him while Asia used her Twilight Healing to heal his wound.

"Y-Yuta…. A-Asia….. B-Be careful. The T-That guy is…" Issei muttered before he passed out. Just what happened here?!

"Ah. So you came here, Ultraman Geed." An unfamiliar voice said.

Then, in front of us, a figure suddenly materialized by the gathering of several purple light particles. He emanated Chaos' energy and I could tell that he definitely wasn't a Kaiju. He had two demon-like horns and red eyes on his helmet. His gray armor had purple gems encrusted in his elbows and knees and he had red nails/fingers in his gloves. Lastly, he had a black tattered cape.

Somehow, ** _I could feel that this was the guy from my trial_**. I just could tell….

"Who are you? Why did you do this?" I asked and gritted my teeth while I frowned at this unknown guy.

" _ **I hate devils**_. So I just did a favor to the world. I just beat the crap out of them." He replied while I just kept glaring at him.

"What? Were they your friends?" He asked me curiously.

"No… Aside from him, I'm not affiliated with any of them." I said pointing to Issei, that was still being treated by Asia.

"Then why are you so angry? Do you sympathize with the devils or any other supernatural being?" He now tilted his head in confusion.

"No, I'm not siding with them or the other biblical factions. _**I fight for humanity's sake**_." I replied.

"Then there is no problem between us. _**I and my friends also fight for humanity's sake**_." Wait, what?

"All of the supernatural is our enemy. We fight because most of them look down on us humans or made use of us to keep their current lifestyles." He says to me. _**So he really is a human under that armor**_.

I won't disagree with his opinion, but….

"Yes, you are right. _**But that's not the right way to deal with them.**_ If we simply kill them, how will this make us better than any of their kinds?" I asked him.

" _ **If we don't erase all the supernatural from this world, humanity will never be free.**_ We will never be able to act on our own, forever being controlled by beings such as the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels from the shadows. Look how many humans got targeted by them, all because they possess those wretched Sacred Gears, made by that fucking God!" He said angrily to me.

…

"Still, I believe that we can coexist with them, I believe that humans can eventually make them stop seeing us as inferior beings. I fight to achieve the day this happens!" I declared.

…

" ***Sigh*** I really didn't want things to end like this, but now you leave me no choice, Geed. You could have been a powerful asset for us….. I'm sorry, but instead of just testing you, I will have to get rid of you now! **My name is Caius** , remember this as I plan to take you down! " He declared loudly as purple energy started to be released from his body. He then finally got into a fighting stance.

Fumika and Daichi soon got at both of my sides, while Lux was floating above me.

"We concur with Yuta! We won't let you kill them!" Fumika declared with Oblivion firmly gripped in her hands.

"Bring it on!" Daichi said aiming Downpour at him.

"Prepare yourself, Caius!" Lux said. Red energy started to be released from inside of his pages. _**I'm actually eager to see him showing the powers he possesses, as we saw yesterday after exiting my soul.**_

"Asia!" I called our blonde maiden as she looked at our backs. She was almost done healing the unconscious Issei's wounds.

"Take care of everybody, tanomu!" I requested her as she nodded to us with a firm look.

"Hai! Minna, be careful!" She shouted to us as we all acknowledged her words.

A bright flash engulfed my wrist and my bracelet now became the Geed Riser.

*Wind Blowing *

….

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from my right hand and I pointed it upwards while holding the Riser. The sparks, now in the air, created a _**galaxy like a portal**_ that appeared on the air in front of us. I became a _**blue ball of light and entered inside of it.**_

* * *

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultraman's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An afterimage of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a blue orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shuwatch!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ " I made the same thing with **Belial's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a purple orb. I loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Hah!** " Belial said.

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and purple** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Kimeruze, kakugo! Haaa!** " I said while imitating Riku's poses, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became red and I began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed! Primitive!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Primitive's rising scene]**

* * *

I exited the portal, now fully prepared to fight. With my friends at my side, we all charged towards Caius. He did the same, going in our direction.

"Ikuze!" I declared loudly.

 **[The screen freezes as Ultraman Geed Primitive and Caius were about to punch each other]**

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice, Uboraan

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** _**Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team)**_

 **Fumika:** Alien(Oblivion)

 **Daichi:** Hedorah(Downpour), Chi She (Gigan)

* * *

 **Capsule 07:** **The Grimoire** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitive's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically, all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows a Dark Mephisto lookalike gazing towards the right next to a lookalike of Caius the Shadow Monarch that is staring into the screen, they are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally, Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 7 of Ultraman GeeDXD. I sort of wanted to give a reason for how many monsters of different works of fiction are appearing in the DXD universe as Kaijus.**

 **I created Grimoire Lux because of two reasons:**

 **1- When did a Grimoire was even used in DXD? I think we needed to see some of these magical tomes being used for once. It's an anime of supernatural and magic stuff. Where are the spell books!?**

 **2- I kinda remembered of Nier's Grimoire Weiss for some reason and wanted to put a flying book in the story. *Just shrugs***

 **And here we have it, the DXD Kuoh Academy's devils and the MC's team finally met Caius. Why does his group want to fight the entire supernatural? Find out in the next chapters. How long it will take to everything be fully explained? I have no idea.**

 **In the next chapter, a** _ **game exclusive**_ **form will debut. Perhaps…..**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **New Universe Returns: Thanks for understanding.**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome: I will think about how it will be when one of the devils tries to insert a chess piece inside of Yuta/Geed's body. Yes, he will use the game forms.**

 **Not sure of when I should put Azazel and the Hero Faction. Geed will stop antagonizing Rias' and Sona's groups for now because of Issei's and Asia's bonds. But he is still not their friend.**

 **The Kaijus attacks are mostly made by monsters acting on their own most of the time, searching for a Little Star or just wreaking havoc. Koulder's group is not the mastermind of the attacks either.**

 **Wia5529: Yeah, I know.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Yes. No idea. Not sure. Yes. Yup, though not sure if all of them.**

 **Guest: Not sure. I will have to think about it.**

 **Guest: No. I'm not planning any other crossovers, I currently want to develop this one. Ok, I will suggest to somebody that might be interested.**

 **Guest: Yeah, they are good to be used. Thanks.**

 **Guest: Sure, he will.**

 **Guest: Not sure what you mean.**

 **Guest: No idea, gotta have to watch the movie to think about how Yuta will get it.**

 **Guest: Sure. I will think about it.**

 **RandomGuest: Every suggestion is welcome. Even if I end not using them, they always end providing some sort of inspiration.**

 **Good idea, I already planned for something like that to make Fumika, Daichi and Asia got something else besides their weapons. The devils will not be able to harness and get Chaos' power but will be tempted by it.**

 **Yeah, she will stay human and I will try to give her some skills. Kaiju tamer seems nice.**

 **Again, thanks for offering more monsters that don't always belong to the Tokusatsu category.**

 **Guest: Hmm, yeah, might be the best moment to unlock Magnificent's form.**

 **Austin: Yes, I know about Alien Rayblood's power. This is why Geed could control Justice and Metalgelas at the same time without problems. I learned about the brothers in the Ultraman Wiki. I, unfortunately, don't know of anybody else other than Gaim no Kaze. Sorry. Thanks, for you too, good luck.**

 **Yeah, I will make him a one chance guy. Hmm, might work or not in the interrogations. I will try to give him some Belial's influence, but I don1t want to make him go berserk. It's kinda unoriginal in my opinion.**

 **Thanks. Your suggestions always help and are welcome all the time, they always end providing some sort of inspiration even if I end not using them.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Ultraman Koulder and Ultraman Whire will be enemies for some arcs, but not for the whole story. They are both humans that can become Ultraman like Yuta, Asakura Riku, and Kurenai Gai. Without the need to share a body without an Ultraman, like in Zero and Leito's case.** _ **Ultraman Zero will eventually appear in the story**_ **, but it will be an OC under the same conditions of the three people I mentioned. HE WILL NOT SHARE A BODY WITH ULTRAMAN ZERO. HE WILL BE ZERO HIMSELF.**

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	9. Capsule 08

**Hello, welcome to chapter 8 of Ultraman GeeDXD. I originally wanted to make only one chapter, but I wrote so much stuff and had to divide the events in two chapters. So good for you guys, two chapters straight.**

 **[Reviews will be answered in the next chapter.]**

 **In this chapter, Yuta/Geed, Fumika, Daichi, and Lux will fight Caius for the first time. Now onto the part one of this two chapters straight special.**

 **Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 **Capsule 08: Showdown - part I of II**

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **Yesterday night….**_

Me, Fumika, Daichi and Lux were having a **"strategy meeting"** in our house. The three of us were currently sitting on the chairs of the kitchen. And Lux was on the table.

Asia was on the bath, so we could talk freely.

Silence filled the room….

Until I decided to speak….

I was with my arms crossed and in deep thought.

"Guys, I will be straight. Our group needs more **firepower**." I declared as everybody kept focusing on me.

"While our current training and fights enabled us to get stronger, we can't continue this way of "leveling up" forever." I continued, as they nodded, acknowledging me.

Yeah, the good thing about Chaos is that we could basically gain some experience and raise our "status", just like in the RPG games. It's a marvelous gift for us humans to have been granted the concept of infinite potential.

And it's a blessing that only those few that really understand its meaning can benefit from. We can still keep getting stronger and being able to keep with the supernatural, without "limits" being imposed upon us, like most tend to believe. One day, even some evil gods won't stand a chance against us.

As for my team, it seemed fine for now, but I'm worried about when we start dealing with multiple enemies or stronger ones. Analyzing Fumika and Daichi's performances, **they could probably take down some of the academy's devils on their own**.

They stood a chance individually against a pawn, a rook, a knight and a bishop. We learned about each of these pieces' strong and weak points, studying them. We certainly could take advantage of these facts.

The knight's a glass cannon, the rook is slow, the bishops are not good if their magic reserves run out and the pawn is the weakest and useless one if stopped before being able to promote into another piece.

Issei was still not able to handle many boosts in his body. And I personally don't feel much power being emanated from Saji or Nimura for now.

For us, the only current bad idea seemed to be to let my friends fight against a Queen or a King by themselves. Gremory's power of destruction, Sitri's waterbending, Himejima's lightning, and Shinra's Naginata skills were not something for them to be thrilled with for now. A for the last one, it's good thing her Sacred Gear can't affect us since it needs to absorb our attack _**before**_ redirecting it towards us.

The Kings were perhaps the strongest of their peerages and the Queens had every positive aspect of a knight, a rook and a bishop. It was that and having to fight two or more of the devils at the same time. My friends still needed more experience to "level up" their powers before attempting to do either of these things.

I could face each of those four on my own, but what if something happens to me and my friends get separated from me? And even worse, what if someone tries to attack them while I'm away from my buddies?

The trial Truth spoke of might be sooner and we may need every resource we have in our hands to be able to deal with all sorts of enemies. That alongside any supernatural mess we might end being dragged to eventually with or without our awareness.

I will also **try to recruit Asia later** , since she is still human and declined the offer to become a devil for the time being. I better hurry before she changes her mind or ends being forced to join one.

"So, what's the plan? Change our training course? Spar with the devils beside each other? We don't know when another Kaiju is going to appear for us to fight after all and I don't know what another way we can get stronger." Daichi pointed out.

"Actually, that's **the part Lux comes in,** " I said gesturing to our flying book companion. Lux suddenly starts to float on the table, he caught what I wanted to show to Fumika and Daichi.

After we two exited my soul, I decided to see if I could read Lux's content and discovered some things related to Chaos. In a way, the best way to describe him was as a Chaos guidebook, containing a lot of information related to our powers.

He then proceeds to open himself and ends in some random page, with some unknown letters and symbols appearing in it. _**It shows a picture with many black silhouetted people with energy being released from their bodies.**_

I was about to show them how Lux was apparently more than just a simple flying cosmic book. He possessed some skills that we could use in our favor to strengthen ourselves. And it was a good thing that only me and whoever else I taught that would be able to read his contents if needed.

"Do you guys remember when I unlocked each of your respective auras?" I asked as they both nodded, while I pointed to Lux's page.

Suddenly, blue and green energy began to be released from Fumika and Daichi's bodies respectively while both closed their eyes and concentrated. They then stopped and looked back at me.

"Subarashii, good to see the Chaos power in both of your souls is really developing at a nice pace. Well then, _ **it's time we give you two new powers**_." I said smiling, getting their attention and curiosity.

"What sort of power?" Fumika asked.

" _ **Semblances**_. I will awaken another hidden power inside each of you." What better and cooler way of naming what they are about to achieve? Thanks for this, RWBY.

"What is that?" She asked again.

"In a way, they are superpowers. And each of you can get one, although you won't be able to choose it and I have no idea what each of you is going to get. **A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user.** It is a more tangible projection of one's inner Chaos." I explained as they both became fascinated with this.

"And how do you plan to _**awaken our Semblances**_?" She asked as I pointed to Lux, still showing the same page.

"Lux will help me this time. I used some time to read some of his contents and found about the Semblances." They widened their eyes upon hearing about this new revelation. I then pointed to Lux's current pages.

Yep, he definitely wasn't just a simple flying book. _**He was a book made for Chaos users**_. If I used my power in him, we could give some power ups to other Chaos users. I guess it must be because of the Soul Link.

"As you can see, this page shows a drawing regarding people that recently awakened their Chaos," I explained while Lux started to flip through some of his pages until it ended in another one with people doing things like running super fast, being able to fly, jump high or use elements of nature while making gestures. **These were semblances being put to use.**

"For the next part of each you hidden power's awakening, Lux will help me by imprinting some symbols in your bodies while I give my energy to him. This can only be done with my energy because of the fact that I and Lux are connected with each other. **All due to the Soul Link phenomenon**." They were impressed and curious about how this would result.

"The first part was me alone awakening each of your guys **infinite potential**. This second step, made with Lux's help, is called _**Versum Duo.**_ " **[A/N: Verse two in latin]**

"So, shall we begin?" My friends nodded. Red energy started to come from my right hand. I aimed it at Lux and the energy went towards him.

"Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Become the beacon of hope that guides humanity towards its true potential." I needed to chant this according to Lux's pages.

As if on cue, my eyes started to change of color, but they didn't become red this time. They changed into dark blue ones as my aura also suddenly changed to that color. The blue energy still kept entering into Lux. I don't know why the change of color though, _**I guess the color of my aura and eyes change depending on the occasion and its uses.**_

And so, some randoms black glyphs and letters of unknown origin started to come from inside of Lux's pages and they attached themselves in my friend's whole body. With the exception of their heads.

Eventually, the symbols finally finished attaching themselves and I stopped transferring energy to Lux. As for him, he finished his part and closed himself, giving a "phew" emoji like face.

The symbols in my friends' bodies then suddenly started to merge in one spot of their bodies.

For Daichi, it merged and stayed in the back of his right shoulder, making a **black target of a shooting game**. It basically became a **tatoo of sorts** in that spot and it was imprinted on his skin.

As for Fumika, **it made a black heart with a spiral in the center of it**. Her tattoo ended on the right side of her chest. The symbol also ended being imprinted in her body.

"W-What the hell!?" Daichi gasped and said surprised. He examined his body, in particular at the spot where the tattoo was.

Fumika also did the same and blushed a little, having a tattoo in her chest.

"Calm down, guys. This was a side effect of awakening your semblances. Don't worry, it's just a tattoo, the only problem was that I didn't know where the marks would merge. Just hide with your clothes and I'm sure nobody will bother you guys. Okay?" I tried to calm and assure them for a while.

After they calmed down, I simply made a question with a smile, very excited.

"So, who wants to test what sort of semblance you have first?" I can feel it. Other than the semblances, _ **they might achieve something greater very soon**_. I believe in them, in their potential.

 **We need to get stronger so that nobody would use force in an attempt to try to threaten us.**

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like a background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was a contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDXD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it, Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a Chaos Storm

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory at this moment!)**

Solid Burning replaces Primitive and makes an energy concentrated roundhouse kick with his Slugger attached to the leg, destroying another Kaiju

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Acro Smasher then assumes the place and is seen using his agility and the _**Geed Claw**_ to slash and destroy a third Kaiju

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

The scene then changes to show an **unknown/new form of Ultraman Geed** , covered in a black silhouette and armed with swords in both of his stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 08: Showdown - part I of II**

* * *

 **Now**

 _ **Present Time**_ _ **…..**_

 _ **Kuoh, Academy, in front of the main building**_

Two fists collide with each other, mine and Caius'. The impact caused by our punches created a small energy field around us, with sparks being released from it constantly.

"Argh!' I tried to push him.

"Uhg!" He winced in pain.

We seemed to be on equal terms of strength. And the concentrated energy eventually exploded, sending both of us to opposite directions, we both collided on some walls, leaving a crater on it.

"Geed!" Lux shouted to me worried as if he went towards me.

As I was standing up, I could see that Caius was already on his two feet. When he was about to move, Fumika appeared behind him, ready to slash his back with her Oblivion.

However, he seemed to have noticed her and, as if he already anticipated it, he stopped the blade with his left hand. Fumika initially gasped, surprised. But she soon smirked to him.

Confused and distracted by her reaction, he forgot about Daichi, that quickly approached them. In this brief moment of distraction by Caius part, my friend fired some grenade launcher rounds from his Downpour towards the two.

Fumika simply released her hands from Oblivion's handle while Caius still held its blade. The explosive rounds finally hit him while she manages to avoid the explosion at the last second.

 ***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

An explosion happened and soon a green smoke covered the spot where Caius is. The smoke had acid like properties and thus was green. He received damage from the blow and was being slowly affected by the smoke. That's what we were hoping.

She then called her weapon back using to her hands with her **semblance, Telekinesis.** The ability to move or control objects. Perhaps she could do it later with living beings like the users of force, Jedi and Sith. And even repair structures like Glynda Goodwitch in the future with some proper practice. Or even push people to the ground like Fujitora.

Fumika extended her hands towards the smoke and her weapon appeared from it, now being in her hands again. Luckily, it was still in one piece, somehow unscratched.

Caius finally stepped out of the curtain of smoke as it eventually dissipated behind him. And unfortunately, he was unscratched and seemed to be completely unfazed. He was also camly dusting off some dirt from his left shoulder.

"Even if I'm not showing, I will admit that your bombs hurt a bit, Satou. If I wasn't in this armor, I would have been badly hurt and critically injured." He stated while glaring at my two friends.

"Now, it's your turn to-" He tried to say, but….

" **Wrecking Burst**!" Geed Primitive's signature Ultra Beam hit him, sending him flying some yards away from us.

He was suddenly interrupted by me. As I took him completely off guard with my special attack while he was speaking with th two and wasn't paying attention to me. Why not use that moment to attack, right?

My beam managed to send him to the back of the academy's main building. We went for the spot where he landed, while we left the devil care for Asia.

We soon found him trying to stand up in a crater he made when he fell at his current spot. He was clearly angry now and with some black smoke coming from him.

"I certainly shouldn't have forgotten about you, Geed. Argh." He said and winced a bit in pain while gripping tightly his left arm. He then looked towards me.

" **Geed Slash**!" I threw the blue energy disc towards him.

 ***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!***

Daichi fired some grenade launcher rounds at him while Fumika made a blue energy slash attack towards Caius with her "Keyblade". Her skills in manipulating the sword and putting aura in it are slowly getting better.

"My time to shine. _**Solid Script: Thunder**_!" Lux declared with a determined expression, opening himself in some random pages. The word "thunder", in yellow color, suddenly came from the pages he was currently showing. It was also covered in yellow sparks and the "word" went towards Caius.

In this attack made by Lux, he materializes solid words in their depicted form _**[i.e. saying "thunder" would create thunder]**_ and then throws them at the opponent. The words that he produces actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. The words written with **Solid Script** will be mostly written in English.

Caius didn't move, remaining in the same position. This combined attack wasn't something that seemed to worry him.

He then extended his arms towards us. And as if on cue, his hands suddenly began to be enveloped in some sort of dark purple spheres. From the spheres, some purple energy that came from it soon created a metallic barrier in front of him with a log that looked just like the one from the evil council.

Our attacks were unable to hit him as he managed to defend himself. As our attack failed to hit him, he finally dismissed his protection as it dispersed in purple particles. His hands also went back to normal, with the spheres soon dispersing.

"Get over here!" He said as he extended his right arm towards us. His red eyes also started to grow stronger.

I was suddenly pulled towards the dark armored being by some invisible force. It was strong and was dragging me towards him very fast. I noticed that he was also preparing to give me a lariat like wrestling move with his left arm.

It was hard for me to fight back and try to break free.

"Ahh! Then I better put some armor at least." I mentally thought and decided to change of form.

" **Solid Burning!** " The Geed Riser's voice announced loud enough for all of us to hear.

My body became enveloped in a ball of fire and once it dispersed I became Ultraman Geed Solid Burning. And I was still being pulled towards Caius.

" **Solid Script: Pillow"** Lux suddenly declared as he opened himself and a beam came from inside of his pages. It produced the word _pillow_ , in white, that was of my size. His spell stood between me and Caius.

I literally hit the _**word**_ and I was embraced in something soft as I was now a few inches from Caius, the word then dispersed. It wasn't enough to stop me of being dragged towards him, but it gave me enough time to look directly at him while he kept pulling me towards his arm. I fixed my eyes at his face and declared:

" _ **Emerium Boost Beam!"**_ The green laser that came from my forehead's jewel hit him in the face.

"Argh!" He winced in pain, but it wasn't enough to stop him from dragging me. And I soon came to be within his grasp.

However, the beam somehow made him temporarily unable to see for a short amount of time. And instead of carrying on with the Lariat, Caius made a chop with his right hand and hit the back of my neck.

Nonetheless, the blow was still strong enough to send me crashing to some woods of a forest that was near our current position. A small curtain of smoke formed at where I landed as I struggled a bit to recover myself.

"Geed!" Fumika and Daichi shouted to me.

She and Lux then went towards Caius, but he pushed them away with a black energy wave that sent both a few meters away from him.

"Teme!" Daichi said as he changed from Downpour, dismissing it, for Chi She. He went towards the armored guy, swinging the giant blade. There was also fire coming from the blade's red part.

Caius was avoiding all the attacks. Sometimes he dodged by sliding to the sides, he would also jump or try to defend himself by using round purple barriers that he summoned around his wrists to protect himself.

"Atsui (Too hot)! Your blade is too hot! No way I can simply grab it as I did with Yoruno's." He said his thoughts loud, making us hear his comment. But none us were caring to reply to it.

Daichi then raised the big sword above his head and tried to cut Caius with it again. But the latter managed to make an X with his arms, that we're still making the barriers and stopped the blade from hitting his body.

Sparks started to come from the struggle between the two. Daichi stopped releasing fire from his sword and decided to change to another idea he suddenly formed in his mind. He started to transfer some green aura from his hands to the weapon. It stopped releasing fire and the red part now acted as some sort of saw, somehow managing to put even more pressure upon Caius. The number of sparks coming from the struggle also increased.

"Hehehe… It's amazing!" Caius suddenly said.

"!?" Was Daichi's only reaction as he was confused about what he meant.

" **Your use of Chaos**. I can feel it, even if you are still a rookie, your soul's inner strength keeps slowly increasing. You and your friends are slowly getting stronger while we keep fighting. Humanity's infinite potential is really marvelous, don't you agree?" Caius said…. with some joy in his voice?

"What's your point?" Daichi asked back, still trying to break through the dark being's defense.

" **I just find it a waste**. People like you guys using your powers to help those devils, those wretched beings" He then suddenly replied coldly to my friend.

"Shut up! We are not like you! We don't fight to destroy like you. We use our powers to protect." Daichi said back to him.

As if on cue, green energy started to come from Daichi's body and his eyes glowed an even stronger tone of green for a brief moment. Caius was then starting to lose ground against him.

"K-Kore wa- (T-This is-)!" The armored guy couldn't finish what he was trying to say as he was Daichi finally managed to shatter the round barriers around his wrists.

Daichi then proceeds to slash many times through his chest. He made the armored being release many sparks in pain and finally made a powerful slash. It went from down up to his head, creating an energy slash that threw Caius away from my friend. He then fell down on his back a few meters away from Daichi.

….

" ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** " This attack made Daichi a bit exhausted while he used the sword to lean himself on.

"Hahaha! This is it!" You did it, Satou!" Caius said laughing while he was still down. Smoke was coming from him thanks to Daichi's attack, but he didn't seem to mind it.

"!?" My friend looked at him curiously and surprised at the dark armored being's unexpected reaction.

"I'm just happy for you. **It means that you can now use the Capsules power to transform yourself, rather than use them as weapons!** Just like me and Ultraman Geed. Man, you might at least end becoming a fabulous guinea pig for my group's project in the future." He said maliciously to him while he slowly started to get up.

"Caius… You lost!" Daichi said jumping towards him, ready to deliver another blow with the remaining energy within his body.

However, when his blade was about to touch the armored warrior, Caius suddenly summoned a gun in his right hand. He then pulled the trigger at the last second, aiming it at Daichi's chest.

 ***Bang!***

A blue ball of energy came from the weapon and hit my friend, causing a small explosion at where he was. It was enough to push him away from Caius also greatly injuring him. Daichi landed a few meters away from Caius, on his back. He had bruises all over his body.

"Ugh…." He muttered. He was down and was now unable to keep fighting. But at least his inner Chaos power protected him and he wasn't fatally injured.

"Consider yourself lucky, Satou. If you didn't have Chaos flowing through your body or was one of those devils, you would have been dead by now with this shot." Caius said while raising the gun next to his face.

Holy shit! **That weapon looks just like a copy of Kamen Rider Build's Transteam Gun**. The only difference was that its Fullbottle's slot was fitted probably instead for Ultra/Kaiju Capsules.

"Daichi!" Me, Fumika and Lux called him, worried.

I was slowly getting up from the point where I crashed. While Fumika went towards Caius.

"So now it's you, Yoruno?" He asked curiously her as she approached him.

She swung her weapon trying to slash him while he dodged or blocked her attacks. He was also moving slower than before. I guess it was because of Daichi's attack.

 ***Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash!***

Fumika's weapon was clashing with Caius' fists.

"I can see…. You are also getting stronger with each battle you take part in." He said looking to her. Her blue eyes glaring at his helmet's red ones.

Fumika then used her telekinesis and gestured with her left hand, pulling him by his left foot and made him fall hard on the ground. She then pointed with a finger to the ground and this made him being pushed against it as if he was being pressed against the ground. Thus eventually made him leave a crater at him where he fell.

She then changed the way she was holding Oblivion's handle into a reverse grip and pointed towards him. She next charged some white energy in the weapon while a blue aura started to cover her. Her blue eyes also glowed stronger for a minute. Caius also seemed to notice that _**something inside of her changed**_ , just like Daichi.

"You too-" Caius tried to say, but he was soon engulfed in a white beam of energy that came from Oblivion.

Gray smoke soon covered where he previously was. As for Fumika, she just stared at the spot where he was, waiting for a possible surprise attack.

 ***Bang!***

A blue ball of energy came from the curtain of smoke and went towards her. But she managed to dodge it by rolling to her right.

"Ahh!" Caius then exited from the portal, dismissing the Transteam Gun. And now, he was holding a sword that looked just like _**Master Sword**_ , **from The Legend of Zelda** , and ran towards her.

"Fancy sword you got there, Yoruno. Wanna see whose blade is stronger?" He asked while trying to taunt her. Both clashed their respective weapons against the other as an energy field formed around her.

The struggle seemed to be initially in Fumika's favor, but...

"Good, good. **You too achieved the same requirements as Satou**." Caius said and started to push her back.

He then gave a kick in her stomach and retreated back, a few meters away from her. Now it was his turn to charge energy in his weapon. Black and red energy circle around the Master Sword's blade and he finally made an X-shaped energy slash towards Fumika.

 ***Boom!***

An explosion happened at her position upon the contact with the energy attack.

"Argh!" Fumika screamed in pain while she landed next to Daichi.

"Fumika!" I called her as I finally recovered myself.

I detached the Geed Slugger from my head and attached it to my right arm.

" **Boost Slugger Punch**!" Steam came from the arm's vents once I did that. I then jumped towards Caius while the fire was coming from the back vents and acted as some sort of rockets. It gave me a boost to go towards Caius while the Slugger became enveloped in red energy.

"And now, you are the next, Geed." Caius said to me as my Slugger clashed with his sword.

We then quickly separated and I fired an Ultra Beam towards this guy.

" **Strike Boost**!" The beam was fired from my right fist and would soon hit him.

But to my surprise, Caius simply raised his left palm and stopped the attack. He later released his sword and stabbed it on the ground next to him while he held his left wrist with his right hand for some sort of support.

"Argh! Ahhh!" He struggled for a bit.

He eventually sent my beam to the sky as it exploded upon us. And I then also noticed that he was staring at his left hand. It was releasing white steam while his left arm was releasing some blue sparks. He simply shook his arm off, making the steam and the sparks disappeared.

"There is still plenty of room for improvements…" He muttered and glared at me.

" **Acro Smasher**!" The Geed Riser's voice announced and I was enveloped in white light before becoming Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher.

" **Smash Beam Blade!** " I brought the yellow energy blade from my wrist and circled around him. I then went on high speed and slashed him through all the directions while he seemed unable to counter due to the damage of the previous attacks made by my friends.

"Ugh!" He winced in pain.

I finally appeared again in front of him and dismissed the yellow blade in my wrist.

" **Geed Claw**!" I declared as I extended my hand towards the sky, and the blue weapon eventually formed in it.

"Not only a new form…. But a new weapon as well….. Impressive..." Caius commented to me, as he observed my current form and the weapon in my hand.

I pressed the Claw's red trigger twice and next to the Deciding Switch.

" **Corkscrew Jamming!"** I first leaped, then span in a manner of a human bullet while holding the Geed Claw in front of me and tried to strike my enemy.

I went spinning in a high velocity towards him as he prepared another energy charge after getting his sword back. He charged the red and black energy in his weapon once again and he prepared to counter me with it.

* **Boom!** *

And as we collided, a huge explosion happened. Gray smoke covered our current position.

….

*Wind whistles*

Once the smoke dissipated, it showed both of us back to back, each gazing in opposite directions. I was holding the Geed Claw and he was still holding the Master Sword.

….

 ***Blink* *Blink* *Blink***

My color timer instantly went from blue to red and I fell, with my stomach to the ground. I was soon enveloped in light blue particles and went back to my human form.

"Argh!" But Caius was also injured and fell on one of his knees. He slowly managed to get up and turned to face me. And then my friends.

…..

" ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** Ore no kachi da (It's my victory)." He then stood in front of me and pointed the Master Sword's blade to my neck. I could only glare at him.

"I could easily kill you and all of your friends here and now…. **But I won't**." He said. What?

" **I won't since you guys are humans, just like me**. You guys are also fighting for humanity's sake, although our points of view differ." He retracted the blade and dismissed it while walking away from me.

"It might be a grave error of my part to simply walk away like this. You guys experienced my strength and surely will soon adapt to it, but so I will with your respective abilities. I will also be stronger the next time we meet. You people also made me unable to keep fighting any longer and injured me more than I expected. Later, Oki William." And with that Caius dispersed in multiple purple light particles.

…...

Tsuyoi (Strong)...

 **So strong**...

I gripped tightly part of the ground.

…...

But I can't let his powers shake me or my friends down. And Caius is right, we can and will perhaps soon surpass his strength and adapt to it as it doesn't matter if we win or lose. As long as we keep on going, we can get stronger. The good thing is that at least nobody died.

No time or reason to be depressed like most of those anime characters after they lose an important fight. A path to the victory and success is also made with defeats and failures. If I didn't manage to win this time, I will try harder to be the triumphant one next time.

I slowly got up and went towards my friends as Lux also approached me after recovering himself. After all, _sittin_ _ **g**_ _around_ _ **do**_ _ing nothing won't get me anywhere_.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Location - ?**

A dark place, with the lights that illuminated the room coming only from some random machines and holograms, presents in the room. In the center, **one figure** stood there quietly analyzing the devices.

Caius suddenly appeared in the scene and announced himself for the other figure present in the room.

"Koulder-sama." He said bowing slightly, while his boss turned to face him and acknowledge his presence.

"Caius, welcome back. Did you managed to get enough data?" Koulder asked while crossing his arms.

"Hai. Here." Caius replied as he took a red USB flash drive and gave it to his boss.

"Good work. I also noticed that you seem more injured than I initially thought you would be. How strong Geed was?" Koulder asked curiously to Caius as he took the mini device from him.

"It wasn't only him, Koulder-sama. The other two people that he hangs out with, his friends, also managed to contribute in injuring Fumika and Satou Daichi, the guys Geed probably taught how to use Chaos."

"I see… "

"They might end **becoming able to eventually transform like me, using the powers of a Capsule,** very soon. They already use their **Capsules Weapons** pretty well." This picked Koulder's interest.

"What? Are you sure? Did you measure their **Chaos levels**?" He asked Caius.

"Yup. They are determined people like us, sir. And they will keep getting stronger as they fully managed to understand humanity's infinite potential." The latter answered.

"Incredible. So does that mean that we now have three possible candidates to join us?" Koulder asked with a bit of joy in his voice.

"Actually…." Caius started.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Didn't you previously reported to me that Geed and his friends were on bad terms with Kuoh Town's devils?"

"Well, you see…. Unfortunately, while they aren't exactly friends with those devils, they believe that humans can coexist in peace with the supernatural. They mainly believe that there is a way to make those damn monsters stop looking down on us without resorting to war against each of these inhuman factions." Caius replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"..."

Koulder remained in silence for a moment and clenched his fists.

"Fools… **This is something impossible**. Are they at least aware of the **Great Wa** r? And how most normal people end being dragged in the supernatural affairs because they were mainly born with **Sacred Gears** without never even asking for it in the first place?About how they are sometimes targeted? Are they aware of the dark side of the **Evil Pieces System**?" Koulder asked while putting the USB flash drive inside a machine's slot.

"Yes, they are. While I fought them, I could fell that they were already aware of each of these things." Caius answered his master.

A screen popped up in front of them showing Caius fighting Kuoh Academy's devils, Geed, Fumika, Daichi and Lux. It was all being shown by Caius' perspective of view. The devils didn't fight him for much time and were easily crushed by him, numbers didn't seem to have made a difference against the armored being.

"They have potential….. And yet, they waste it by protecting those cursed devils." Koulder muttered while looking to Geed and his friends.

"What should we do? **I don't want to kill them** , they are humans, just like us. I don't think we should go that far against them like in the case of the supernatural beings." Caius commented.

"And you won't. I want you to take their Capsules. They will be harmless without them." Koulder replied.

"Understood. I didn't take them after I beat them because you just ordered me to fight Geed and gather some combat data. So I will get them the next time we fight." Caius declared.

"Alright. So, for now, go get some rest. You deserve it. And I want you fully recovered before engaging in combat against them." Caius nodded and walked away, leaving the scene.

Koulder faced the screen and it changed to show a certain **Ultra Capsule with a well know orange-eyed black Ultraman** **in it.**

…..

" **This Capsule….Could it be what we have been searching all along?** " Koulder simply muttered.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy - Nighttime**

 **Some hours later….**

 **Student Council Room**

We have all gathered again in this room. Me, my friends and all the devils. The devils managed to recover thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing abilities and most of them were all using a new set of uniforms since their previous ones were mostly shattered and torn apart into pieces by Caius.

As for me, Fumika and Daichi, we were still using the same clothes since they weren't battered as much as the devils'. We were also covered in bandages around our bodies since no magic could properly heal us at the moment.

Asia tried to heal us again and it failed. She tried to apologize saying it was her fault for not being capable of healing us, but we assured her that it wasn't the case. Thanks to Chaos' aura, we would be good as new after a good night of rest.

"*Sigh*... We were completely beaten, but at least we managed to put a fight." I said as I went towards the window and observed the night's sky.

I turned back to look at the devils and most of them were with a down expression.

"Hey, what's with the gloomy faces? Be glad and thankful, you are all still alive." I said to them with a small sad smile.

"Dude, how are you still calm like!? We all received a massive beatdown from that armored guy!" Saji said looking angry at me.

"Correction, you guys did. I and my friends I actually managed to put a fight and injure him. And although we lost, he went away instead of " **finishing the service** " because he wanted to treat the wounds he ended receiving from us." I replied to him, still calm.

"Omae (You)…!" Saji approached me and grabbed my shirt while he gritted his teeth.

Well, in a way, I kind of probably "implied" that they sucked.

"Saji, stop. This is not a moment to fight amongst ourselves." Sona reprehended him as he released me. Both peerages were still feeling down and I probably made them feel even worse, but I'm not going to sugarcoat it or anything of the kind. They need to be realistic and accept that they currently lacked the power to face someone of Caius' level, just like me.

…...

"Look, leave this to us," I said pointing to myself and my friends as everybody focused on me.

"What?" Issei asked curiously.

"You fellas said that **Caius initially came to this school because of me, right**? Then I'm sure he will come after me again. And if you guys see him again, don't piss him off the next time." I said after learning how they started a fight against him and when Caius said he initially wasn't interested in fighting them. The devils looked at me with widened eyes.

"Are you out of your mind? What makes you sure that he won't attack other people? Or come after us?" Rias demanded to me.

" **My guts** , "I claimed calmly.

"What!?" Everybody asked me confused.

"My guts are telling me that he will come after me again before trying to attack any of you guys. Until there, I have to prepare myself for a possible rematch." I said seriously.

"Senpai, this is insane. You can't actually be expecting him to-"

 ***Phone ringing* - [Insert Kamen Rider Necrom's standby sound as the ringtone]**

Toujou Koneko tried to say, but she was suddenly interrupted by my smartphone. I took it from my pant's pocket and verified that it was **an unknown number.**

"Hello? Who is this?" I decided to answer this unknown caller while everybody decided to remain in silence.

"{ _Hello, Geed_ }." A familiar voice called me as I widened my eyes.

"What do you want, _**Caius**_?" Everybody present gasped and widened their eyes as I asked him.

" _{Oh, nothing big._ _ **Just your Capsules**_ _. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. Not a big deal, right}_?" He asked back.

"And how do you plan to make us give them to you?"

"{*Sigh* _Look, I really would like to avoid any unnecessary fights. If you, Yoruno and Satou give them and your flying book to me, I promise to protect you guys and any other_ _ **human**_ _friends you three might have from any supernatural beings_.}" He said through his side of the line.

"And what about Hyoudou Issei? And the converted devils? Kuoh Academy's two devil peerages?"

"{... _They have to die. Even if some of them died and became a devil without agreeing to it. To me,_ _ **a devil is still a devil**_ _, no matter their origins._ _ **A good devil is a dead devil**_ _. And I don't care about the other factions either since_ _ **I already killed plenty of Angels, Fallen Angels,**_ _and even some_ _ **Youkai**_ _shits._ _ **I'm still on humanity's side, even if you can't clearly see it.**_ **}** " He replied coldly to me.

What has happened to you to have such **hatred** against these creatures, Caius?

….

"No… I won't let you do this…" I replied to him. He seemed to feel the seriousness in my voice.

"{*Sigh* _It's a pity, really. Too bad we couldn't solve this without another fight…. Very well, then in_ _ **two days**_ _, meet me at the_ _ **location**_ _I will be sending you in your phone's message box. At the_ _ **end of the afternoon, I will be waiting for you there.**_ _You can bring whoever you want, but you can see that the numbers might not make much difference against me._ _ **Come and face your true defeat at my hands**_.}" And after declaring that, Caius hung up.

…...

 ***Ping***

 **A new message arrived on my cellphone's inbox** , sent by Caius' number. It revealed a spot in the town. I looked at the place for a brief moment, before guarding it back inside of my pant's pocket. I closed my eyes and breathed and exhaled slowly. I then faced everybody.

"What he wanted, Yuta?" Fumika asked me, concerned.

"And how he even got your number?" Daichi asked.

"He probably hacked into the Academy's server and got my number. And he wants **a fight** with " _us"_. **In two days** " I replied to Daichi as everybody widened their eyes. I then pointed to my waist, Fumika, Daichi and Lux. While the three quickly caught what I meant, the devils and Asia remained confused.

And speaking of our blonde nun….

"Asia." I called her.

"Yuta-san? What is it?" She asked me curiously.

"Do you remember when I said that there were some things that I wanted to discuss with you?" She nodded.

"Well, the thing is that I wanted to ask for **your help**. I wanted to ask for your assistance in our fights." Everybody, except my team, became surprised by this declaration.

"B-But why me? I-I'm not a good fighter at all. A-All I'm currently able to do is to use my Sacred Gear to heal people." She said without confidence in her voice, looking down.

"That's where you are wrong. In my eyes, I see a strong young lady in front of me. Asia, you may not know yet, but you have something **far greater than any Sacred Gear i** nside of you." I said smiling to her while pointing to her chest.

"Something far greater than any Sacred Gear?" She repeated.

"What is this power you're talking about?" Himejima asked.

"It's **her humanity**." They all looked confused at my answer.

"What do you mean?" This time Shinra asked.

"Not gonna tell, for now, I'm still not obliged to share information with you guys. It's a secret that is beyond your comprehension at the moment.." I said smirking and they were clearly pissed at me for still leaving them in the dark. They were wondering what sort of power Asia might have.

"Yuta-san, with this power, will I be able to help Issei-san and the others even more?" Asia asked with some determination.

"Yep. But there is **one price** to pay at using this power." I got serious.

"W-What is it? Are you going to put her into something like a dangerous ritual?" Issei asked worriedly. I shook my head and the pervert sighed in relief.

"Asia, if you unlock true power, you will **not have a second chance**. If you agree, you will **not be able to reincarnate as a devil**. You will die as you were born, a human. Even so, **would you be willing to pay this price to attain the power to protect the ones important to you and other people from the Kaijus? While also putting yourself in danger**?" I asked gazing directly at her eyes.

…...

Everybody remained silent. The devils were thinking that gaining power in exchange for their "second chance" and lifespan wasn't worth it. As for my friends, they looked calmly at Asia, waiting for her answer.

…..

"I-I want to get stronger. Please, teach me how to do that. There are people I want to protect." I grinned at her answer and nodded.

"It will be my pleasure. **Welcome to the "team", Asia Argento**." I extended her a hand and she shook it, giving me a smile.

I faced the two devil heiresses.

"Well then, you heard her. From now on, stop any attempts you might still have of trying to recruit Asia. **She is way stronger as a human than a devil**." I declared to them.

"What!? How does that even make some sense?" Gremory asked me, frowning.

"You'll see… All in due time…. But look at me, I'm a human right?" I asked the rhetorical question as the devils nodded. I then pointed to Asia.

"She will reach the same league as me and go further beyond. I believe in her true potential." I grinned while they were shocked at my declaration. Asia only blushed.

…..

" ***Yawn*** So tired… Well then, we will be going. Even after everything that happened today, we still have classes tomorrow. Come on, guys. See you later, Issei, devils." I waved to them as my team and Asia went towards the door to exit this room.

"Wait! We're not done yet! Tell us what Caius spoke to you. I think that if we work together we-" Gremory tried to stop us.

" **No**." But I cut her, shooking my head in disapproval. She frowned again.

"Why?" She asked.

"*Sigh* look, I appreciate that you offered to help us, Gremory. I really do. But that's a matter between us humans. Yeah, _**he is a human**_. And he _**isn't affiliated**_ with none of the three factions." She widened her eyes at this. So she must now have her pride wounded by losing to a single human, huh?

"And also, bringing you devils won't do much difference against him. **I** **and my friends** , now along with **Asia** , **are the only ones currently able to probably stand a chance against Caius**. For now, focus on your recovery and train yourselves to not let something like this happen again. Because that's what we plan to do." And with my piece of mind given, we exited the room.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

The devils looked down, but the young Ultra was right. They could do nothing for now and they also needed to get stronger.

"Kuso! Is there nothing we can do for now?" Issei asked frustrated after punching a wall.

"There is one thing... We should follow William's advice and perhaps train ourselves." Sona said while adjusting her glasses. She then looked to Yuta and his companions, exiting the school from the front gate, from the Student Council Room's window.

* * *

 **Capsule 08: Showdown - part I of II - END**

* * *

 **Go read part II!**


	10. Capsule 09

**Hey, welcome to chapter 9 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **In this chapter, Yuta/Geed will get a new form, a game exclusive form. Also, Fumika and Daichi will gain some power-ups too. Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 09: Showdown - part II of II**

* * *

 **The next day…..**

 **I later explained everything for Asia about what we did and know**. The Capsules, Chaos and the Kaijus. From space beings to multiple universes. She cried for a bit after learning of the truth regarding God, so we gave her some personal space until she calmed down.

Later, we also told her that she shouldn't abandon her faith in God if that's what kept her going forward. But she should at least consider using her own potential to create miracles, rather than waiting for some divine entity to make his/her job.

Currently, it was late afternoon and me, her, Fumika, Daichi and Lux were currently in the outskirts of the town. We were in a forest and we came to train here since there was something that could be done only in the real world and away from prying eyes.

Finally stopping, I asked Asia:

"So, are you **ready to unlock your inner Chaos** , Asia?"

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"Well then, please, stay in front of me."

She stood in front of me and I began to chant while holding her right shoulder with my right hand. I closed my eyes as red aura began to cover me. The aura began to circle around her.

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ " I recited.

Man, chanting this RWBY's quote somehow still feels badass. Especially when you are really unlocking someone's hidden power.

I opened my eyes and my red aura disappeared as I saw that **green aura** started to now flow through Asia's body before it disappeared moments later.

"Well, that's it. Before trying to awaken your **Semblance** , I want you to practice with the Chaos running through your body, okay? You will also be able to train in your dreams from now on, so you won't have to spend much time in the real world doing that. Okay, Asia?" I asked the holy maiden.

"Hai, watashi ganbarimasu (I will do my best) !" She said. In response to her answer, I simply patted her head and smiled at her. I would leave her on her own for now.

With that done, I face Fumika, Daichi, and Lux. The three waiting for me.

"Alright. So, if I remember correctly, Caius said to the two of you, **Fumika and Daichi, that you two could now use the Capsules to transform**. Is that correct? Is this what he said to you two?" I asked my two buddies as both nodded, confirming it.

"But I don't know how we are gonna do it. Do we use the Kaiju Capsules we currently have in our possession?" Fumika asked crossing her arms.

Hmmm…...

"No. It's time you guys **get your own Capsules** to transform. Even if you guys don't manage to become Ultra Warriors like me, it doesn't mean that you won't become strong. And the fact that you two can now transform is the proof of the result of both of you respectively giving your all. Your hard work will pay in the end, always." They nodded at this.

"Lux will help me again. You will get your own Capsules through the **Chaos Storm**." I said pointing to my flying book friend.

Another ability that Lux had was to bring certain objects and things to life from inside of him and turn them into something real, with solid form. They weren't words like his Solid Script.

In the case of the Chaos Storm, I later discovered that it could have been summoned in my dreamscape **only in that time** , as Truth explained to me, and the other occasions would need to be done in the **real world**.

However, for Lux to bring that, I would first need to achieve a certain "level" in terms of strength and "control" over my Chaos' power. If I want to summon another Chaos Storm later, after today, I will need to be stronger and have more proficiency over my powers than the previous time we summon it.

"Hajimeyou (Begin it), Lux." I requested.

"Alright, Yuta" He replied and opened himself. He then flew above us and a familiar **dark blue vortex, that released blue sparks,** suddenly appeared from inside of him and engulfed me, Fumika and Daichi. Trapping us inside of it.

"Minna!" Asia called us from outside the hurricane, worried after seeing the huge tornado.

"Don't worry, Asia! This is just a normal procedure for us!" I exclaimed to her from the inside of the tornado.

I looked at my two buddies and we all nodded. Soon, we each went for a different direction with our backs turned to each other. **Whatever came from it, the acquired Capsule's form and power would base itself on its seeker's soul,** _ **"calling"**_ **for us to be found.**

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

"Gyah!"

 ***Teeth being gritted sounds***

The three of us all put our right hands inside the vortex, while energy started to gather inside the palms of said parts of our bodies. The storm also caused a slight amount of pain for us.

 ***Heartbeat sounds***

"Now! Come! **Our new power! Reside now in our hands!"** As I declared that, **a black silhouette of a humanoid figure** appeared in front of me, inside the cyclone. He nodded and then dispersed himself in many blue light particles that went into my hand.

Once I felt that the Capsule in my hands was complete, the storm finally stopped and dispersed itself. Thankfully, I wasn't showing any signs of possible injuries. And my friends seemed to be fine too.

I noticed that **Fumika got** ….. a **Kaiju Capsule?** Majika (Really)? And **Daichi got a cyan-blue one.**

As for me, I widened my eyes at the Capsule I got. It was an **Ultra Capsule**. But the one present in it was someone I admired a lot! It was **Ultraman** fucking **Zero**. I mean, seriously, awesome! This is so fucking awesome! One of my favorite Ultras and I actually managed to get his Capsule without a Little Star, unlike Riku!? Oh sweet!

…

But wait…

How am I supposed to use his powers right now to fight Caius tomorrow?

…...

I took my Ultra Capsules from my Ultra Capsule Holder and examined all of them. Ultraman, Belial, Leo, Cosmos, Hikari and….. **Ultra Seven** …..

Hmmm….

 **Seven and Zero** ….

They are father and son...

 **Father and son** ….

Father and son…. Father and son…. Father and son….

…..

Wait a minute…...

 **Father and** ….. **Son**!?

 **Eureka! That's it!**

…..

"Fumika! Daichi!" Both looked at me as I called them.

"So, shall we begin our experiment? Let's see what each of us got! It's time to test our new powers." I said to them with a big grin while raising Ultraman Zero and Ultra Seven's capsules in both of my hands and showing them to my friends.

* * *

 **The next day,** _ **the moment to fight Caius finally came**_

 _ **Kuoh Academy - Main Building**_

 ***Raining outside***

It was late afternoon and it was currently raining. Most of the students already left and it was only me and my friends currently present in the building's exit.

Me, Fumika, Daichi and Asia were about to exit the main building as we were heading to Caius' place. And Lux was currently inside my bag, that I was also carrying around with me.

But, Issei suddenly stood in front of us.

"Issei? Is something wrong?" I asked him while grabbing my blue umbrella, that I brought for these kinds of rainy days like today.

"Yuta… **Let me go with you guys! I want to fight against Caius too!** " He said to us. The look in his eyes was telling me that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Huh!? Are you an idiot, Hyoudou!? Don't you remember what Yuta told you guys the other night!? You devils won't stand a chance against that armored dude!" Daichi told him, frowning.

"I'm not backing down, Satou! I need to fight him. I…. I… I have my own reasons to fight him. There are people I wish to protect. Especially from guys like him. **I also still owe you guys for helping me rescue Asia.** Look, you guys know about my **Boosted Gear** , right? I'm sure I can be of use to you guys." Issei said raising his left arm in front of us.

"Issei-san…" Asia muttered, moved by his courage.

…

"Issei, _**no matter what we say**_ , you won't back down?" I asked him calmly.

"No." He looked determined to me.

"I see… **So come with us.** " My team looked shocked at me.

"Hold on, are you serious, man?" Daichi asked me not believing that I allowed Issei to come with us. I nodded at him.

"Thanks, Yuta." Issei smiled at me as I also nodded to him.

"Alright. So let's- Huh? Hey, look! Gremory?" I pointed to a random direction and everybody looked towards it.

"Huh, Buchou?" But I'm not seeing her. Where are you pointing, Yu- Argh!" I instantly knocked Issei out by giving a chop to his neck, as he fell down to the ground.

"Issei-san!" Asia examined him, worried.

…..

"Asia, don't worry. He just passed out. **You know how dangerous Caius is, right?** **I won't take the risk of putting Issei in danger.** Please, forgive me for knocking him out like this. But there was no other way to stop him from following us without causing a big fuss. I promise to make up for him later." I tried to assure her and she calmed down, finally nodding.

And so, I first brought Issei to his house and _**explained**_ to his parents how he wasn't _"feeling very well"._ I told them that I "helped him" get to his house and that he needed to rest. Thankfully, they didn't press me for more details and helped me put him inside their house. They thanked me and I reunited with my team after that.

Now, with everybody ready, we teleported to Caius' location.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 ***Raining* *Thunder***

The place is currently shown is an alleyway. It was raining and **standing alone in this place was a young man**. He seemed to be 17 years old and was carrying a yellow umbrella to cover himself from the rain.

He had short-medium black hair with a short strand of his hair sticking upwards. He had orange eyes and his current outfit consists of a black coat with brownish fur lining the edges that go down to his hips, along with a plain white long-sleeved v-neck, black pants, and blue shoes.

Right now, he was in the middle of the alleyway, looking to a photo inside of a **locket** that he carried around his neck. It was a simple silver round one and when it was opened, **it showed a 7 years younger version of him along with a girl that shared his hair and eyes' colors.**

He was wearing a simple blue shirt in the photo. As for the girl, she was possibly five years old and she had short hair. She was wearing a blue jacket with a white T-shirt that had blue stripes passing horizontally through it.

Both children were smiling in the photography, cheerfully. However, the young man seemed to look very sad while looking at it.

 ***Sound of multiple footsteps***

Somebody was approaching the alleyway.

It was revealed to be none other than Yuta and his companions. All of them were using umbrellas while Lux was floating around them, somehow being unaffected by the rain's water.

"Are (Huh)? Caius is not here…!?" Asia commented, analyzing the scene until her eyes landed on the mysterious individual that was here before them.

"..." The unnamed boy closed the locket and put it inside of his T-shirt. He was with his back to the group and didn't turn around to look at them.

"..." Yuta, Fumika, Daichi, and Lux were gazing intensively at him since **he possessed a certain familiar aura circling around him that they instantly recognized**.

"To think this is how _**he**_ really looks like…." Yuta thought.

…

Everybody was silent….

"...So, you guys came." The boy said breaking the silence. He finally turned around to look at Yuta and company, without showing any trace of emotion in his voice.

" **Caius** …." Fumika started.

"Yeah, glad to see you guys here too." The young man, **now revealed to be none other than Caius' real identity** , said to them. He finally smiled to them.

"So, shall we begin?" He asked to the young Ultra's team, pulling the **Transteam Gun's copy** from his coat and showing it to them, along with a **purple Capsule**. The Capsule simply showed a symbol that looked like the one from the Evil Council's logo, 3 black triangles together. And when he turned its switch on, a black orb showed above the logo.

Everybody on Yuta's team also took some Capsules and were holding them. Caius then noticed that Fumika and Daichi were using new ones that he wasn't aware of.

"Before we begin. Can you at least tell me your real name?" Yuta asked him. Everybody else just raised an eyebrow at this question.

For some reason, when Yuta checked the **Encyclopedia App** , he noticed that information regarding how Caius really looked as a person **wasn't available**. When he asked Truth why that happened, the latter replied saying that **sometimes** Yuta needs to see his target in his/her real form or defeat this specific person to fully uncover some information regarding the target's identity and his powers stats. **This mainly happens only if his target was currently stronger than him or at the same level as him in terms of power. Or for some reason, because Genesis didn't want Yuta to fully learn about his opponent yet.**

But nonetheless, Caius decided to answer it.

" **Amon. Amon Hosuke.** **This is my real name** , the name of the person that is going to beat you once and for all." Amon replied as he threw his umbrella to the side and now had the Gun and the Capsule in both of his hands. He didn't seem to mind the rain.

" **Appear! The portal of my justice!** " He shouted and the **galaxy like** a portal that Yuta always used to transform in Geed appeared above of Amon.

"! ….. I see… So that's how he transform…. He must be able to turn Kaijus in weapons too…." Was the only thing Yuta thought.

" **Shadow Monarch!"** Amon inserted the **Purple Capsule** inside of the Transteam Gun's slot and the weapon announced its name.

 ***Transteam Gun's standby sound***

A dubstep sound started to be played from the weapon and it played a song in a continuous loop.

" **Jouketsu (Blood Mist)** ," Amon said as he pulled the gun's trigger after aiming at the portal, finally firing at it. The music stopped and a black beam entered the portal, and from it, black smoke fell upon Amon, completely covering him. Some blue flashing happened inside of it.

" **Death Match!"** The gun announced.

 ***Play the end of Star Wars' Imperial March***

Amon's silhouette appeared for a few times, blinking, before being replaced by **Caius silhouette**. The smoke finally dispersed itself and Caius was now standing in front of Yuta's group.

" **Shadow Monarch! Hahahaha!** " The gun announced, completing Caius' transformation.

Caius next pulled out a Kaiju Capsule that showed **Chaotic's Kileron** image on it and turned its switch on, showing a blue orb. The creature was a large purple colored beetle monster with mysterious lines running along his body.

A blue flash of light appeared in his right hand and it was later exchanged for a **copy of Master Sword** that he previously used against the group of friends. He glared at the group of Kuoh Academy's students, waiting for their move.

"Come…." He said to them. A dark ominous aura was being released from his body as his red eyes glowed strongly.

…...

"This is it, guys. Time to show the results of your training." Yuta said to his teammates as they all nodded to him, tossing their umbrellas aside, also not caring of getting themselves wet either.

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!"** Blue sparks came from Yuta's right hand and he pointed it upwards while holding the Riser. The sparks, now in the air, created a _**galaxy like portal**_ that appeared on the air in front of the team. He became a blue _ **ball of light and entered inside of it.**_

* * *

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " Yuta removed **Ultraman's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An afterimage of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a blue orb in it. He loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shuwatch!** " The after image said.

" _ **I go!**_ "Yuta made the same thing with **Belial's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a purple orb. Yuta loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Hah!** " Belial said.

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

Yuta pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on his other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and purple** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Kimeruze, kakugo! Haaa!** " Yuta said, before pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became red and he began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed! Primitive!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Primitive's rising scene]**

Geed primitive exited the portal and landed between Fumika and Daichi, entering in a fighting stance against Caius. He was also glaring at the armored being.

* * *

" **Detekinasai (Show yourself)!** **The portal of hopes and dreams!"** Fumika said with seriousness in her voice and the galaxy like portal appeared under her. She became a dark blue ball of light and entered inside of it.

It was mainly blue inside of it. Fumika pulled **a black Kaiju Capsule , that showed Zetton's image in it** , and her blue smartphone that she always carried around with her.

She turned Zetton's Kaiju Capsule on and a dark blue orb appeared above the monster's picture. Then, an afterimage of Zetton appeared in front of her as the Capsule entered inside of her body through her chest.

"Zetton…." "It," said, followed by its well know noises and the yellow part of his head blinking.

 ***Include Zetton's signature noises made by him/it***

The afterimage then entered inside of Fumika's phone and an **APP called Soul Riser** appeared in it. It was a red square with the words Soul Riser written inside of it in yellow.

"Soul Ride! Zetton!" Fumika declared as a yellow aura appeared around her. She opened the Soul Riser App and slid the screen to the right. The screen became red, with the words **Soul Ride** , in yellow, appearing in it.

 **[BGM: Kaiju Girls anime's transformation music]**

Fumika's whole body, with the exception of her head, was covered in a dark blue light. She then started to gain accessories that looked like **parts of Zetton** to wear as her clothes. In the end, it could be even said that she made a _"cosplay"_ of sorts from the Kaiju of the Ultraman franchise **. She looked just like the real-life version of Zetton from the Kaiju Girls anime.** Her eyes also became yellow and her hair at the sides and back of her head undergo a color change from black to white, this was the only thing that didn't happen to the girl in the anime. And… her _boobs_ also have grown a bit?

She exited the portal and now stood in front of Caius, being at Ultraman Geed's right side.

 **Yoruno Fumika became a Kaiju Musume (Kaiju Girl), Zetton!**

" **Zetton** …."

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

 ***Insert Zetton's signature noises made by him***

The yellow piece in her forehead made Zetton's well know noises.

* * *

" **Come! The portal of courage!** " Daichi declared as the galaxy portal appeared from behind him and engulfed him, as he became a green ball of light that entered inside of it. The interior of it was green.

Inside of it, Daichi activated the cyan blue capsule that he recently obtained in the previous day. It showed the image of the classic **Gundam model, RX-78-2**. It is the one responsible for being the first of this franchise. When he turned it on, a yellow orb appeared above the robot's image.

Suddenly, many mechanical arms appeared around him, **carrying parts of RX-78-2**. They started to " _equip_ " these " _armor pieces_ " in Daichi and **he soon became an exact real-life copy of the "White Devil" Gundam**.

" **Gundam RX-78-2, Satou Daichi, ikimasu (going on)!** " He declared and exited the portal.

 _Gundam_ was now glaring at Caius, standing at Ultraman Geed's left side.

* * *

…...

 ***Raining* *Thunder***

The combatants only stared at each other for a brief moment.

…...

Finally, Caius moved towards them and the trio also made the same towards him. Asia and Lux's roles were of support for now.

* * *

Punches were being exchanged between the dark armored figure and the three friends. Their fight ended somehow dragging all of them inside of an abandoned warehouse.

With the help of the Chaos inside of her, Asia could actually heal a specific target from a certain distance instead of having to approach them. As for Lux, he was tasked with protecting her since she lacked combat experience. He was also supposed to try firing something at Caius if a chance was shown.

"Ha!" Caius was defending himself from Geed Primitive before the latter suddenly stepped back.

Gundam then took his place and punched Caius in the chest, pushing him away a bit.

"Argh! Take this!" Caius sent an energy slash towards Gundam with his sword, but Zetton appeared between and created a blue rectangular barrier, successfully stopping the attack.

"!" Caius was speechless. It has been two days and they got new Capsules, getting stronger and obtaining new levels of strength, just as he predicted.

" **Their potential is really impressive."** He thought.

 ***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!***

Gundam summoned Downpour and fired some grenade rounds from it, aiming at the dark armored being. Caius tried to dodge the shoots by rolling to the side. However, to his surprise, the projectiles followed him.

"Oh, shit-!" Was his only thought.

 ***Boom!***

Caius was hit by the grenade launcher rounds and sent flying, before falling hard on the ground. He slowly got up, staring at his opponents.

The reason he was followed by the explosive rounds was because of **Gundam's, or rather Daichi's, Semblance** : **{Lock On}**. His ability made sure that he would never miss a distance attack, no matter the distance or the way he threw or shot something. **Gundam would always hit his target, no matter what.** He was kind of like Hawkeye now. _However, if his attacks were weak, it wouldn't matter if hit the target, right?_

"You guys certainly got stronger, I will give you that. I'm pretty sure I can't win against you three together, so…" Caius said, before pulling out some Kaiju Capsules and he scanning them with a Riser he brought along. A black-light appeared in half of the device's DNA cylinder.

"! So that's **how he summoned those Darklops Zeros**! I knew the device's evil voice, but I still wanted some concrete proof to confirm my assumption." Geed calmy thought while staring at Caius.

" **Beowolf Grimm (x12)!"** The Riser's evil voice announced. A black-light came from the red device and it created the galaxy portal that appeared in the middle of the warehouse.

Dark black creatures appeared from it before the portal finally closed itself. **They all looked like RWBY's Beowolf Grimm.**

They had the shape of wolves, with red eyes and jaws. They also possessed bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. Black smoke also seems to emanate from their bodies and these ones were about the size of a human.

"Nani!? _RWBY's Beowolves_!? At least there isn't an Alpha. If they were probably mass-produced like the Darklops Zeros, then we won't be able to use these ones either, just like them. **But the others will be able to destroy them**." Geed thought initially surprised as he prepared to face them.

"Attack!" Caius commanded the creatures of darkness, pointing his sword to the three fighters he was currently facing. The Grimm obeyed him and charged towards them.

"Geed!" He looked to Zetton, as she called him.

"Leave them to us! I and Gundam will take care of them. You deal with Caius!" She said to him, her yellow eyes seemed to somehow assure him as he nodded to her. She and Gundam went towards the dark monsters.

"Caius!" Geed said as he ran towards the said person, soon being covered in white light.

" **Acro Smasher**!" The Geed Riser's good voice suddenly announced and Geed was now in his blue form, soon summoning the Geed Claw in his right hand.

"Koi (Come), Geed!" Caius demanded as he held Master Sword in one hand and the Transteam Gun in another. He fired some blue energy balls towards the Ultraman but said one either dodged the energy bullets or destroyed and deflected the shoots with his Geed Claw.

" **Smash Beam Blade**!" When Geed was a few inches from Caius, he summoned the yellow energy blade from his wrist and prepared to slash Caius with it.

However, Caius was faster and raised his sword at the last instant, seconds before being slashed in the face by Geed's yellow weapon.

 ***Swords Clashing!***

Both of their blades clashed and the two combatants entered in a struggle, with one trying to overpower the other while both of the two fighters traded intense glares between themselves.

* * *

"Grrr…" Four Beowolves approached Asia and Lux, thinking that the two would be easy prey for the dark monsters. But you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. Lux was floating in front of them and declared, as he opened himself:

" **Solid Script! Fire! Blizzard! Thunder!** " He released attacks regarding all these elements upon the Grimm.

"How's that!?" He asked confidently.

"Graugh! …." The monsters all screamed in pain and agony because of Lux's attacks. But they still wanted to destroy the book and the blonde girl.

"Tough guys, aren't you?' The grimoire asked them, before facing Asia.

"Onegai… Chikara kashite kure (Please, lend me your strength)!" Asia prayed with her eyes closed while holding a Kaiju Capsule. It was **Uboraan's**. Yuta gave it to her so that she could defend herself in case he or none of his friends were with her.

A pink glow was emitted by the Capsule in her hands before it grew bigger and the Capsule broke free from the nun's Capsule was now standing in front of the Grimm, floating, when a pink flash of light occurred and now standing between the monsters and Asia and Lux was Uboraan.

 **But now Uboraan looked different.** It now had green crosses around his legs and chest. And when he looked at Asia and she looked back to him, it was as if a mental link was formed between them. Uboraan accepted his previous defeat and now decided to protect his previous target, Asia Argento. **He lived with the rule that he should obey the ones who defeated him.** And Ultraman Geed entrusted him to the blonde girl.

Yes…

 **Asia is now his master**. Not his target. Not anymore.

Asia seems to be able to feel how the blue giant lizard genuinely felt and nodded to him as if accepting and acknowledging new his mission.

"Uboraan! Please, **lend us your strength**!" She pleaded to him and the monster briefly faced her, before nodding to her. And now, he was staring at the Beowolves.

"Graaah!" He went towards the four Grimm and managed to easily beat them, by spitting fire at them, scratch them with his claws and bite them his jaws. But it was also because Lux managed to weaken them, making Uboraan's job easier.

* * *

"Alright. Come, bastards." Gundam said, taunting the four monsters he was currently facing. He got in a fighting stance and dismissed Downpour to test his new armor's capacities.

"Ha!" He jumped high and landed in the back of one of them. He didn't have those lightsabers that Yuta told him that the armor originally had. Too bad, he wanted to have chopped off this Beowolf's head while dual-wielding them.

"In that case… Ha!" He summoned Chi She and stabbed the blade inside of the monster, trough his back. Fire came from the monster's mouth before it died and disintegrated.

"Three left," Gundam muttered and dismissed the weapon. He then looked to his right arm.

….

"Alright. **Gonna try to imagine a weapon**. I can do it, I will manipulate Chaos just like how Yuta and Lux taught me. If Yuta managed to make that Geed Claw, then so can I also create something." He thought determined and white light particles started to gather in his right arm until they finally took a solid shape and dispersed away, revealing a new weapon attached in Gundam's wrist.

" **Twin Breaker!** " The weapon announced itself. It also looked like another weapon from Kamen Rider Build's series. Dual white barrels, one yellow pointy pile and two slots, which could be used to load up to two Ultra/Kaiju Capsules to released a powerful attack from the weapon.

"Sugoi, I did it! It worked! Let's try it!" He said adjusting the weapon's barrels.

" **Beam Mode!** " The weapon announced.

 ***Laser Blast***

Gundam fired two beams of red energy by pressing a yellow button present in the Twin Breaker's handle.

"Gahh!" The weapon hit one of the Beowolf's in the face and eventually managed to make its mask crack, soon killing it. Its remains soon evaporated.

"Whoa…." Gundam examined the weapon in its Beam Mode, with smoke still coming from its barrels.

" **Attack Mode**!" Gundam then changed the weapon to its golden deadly pile mode.

"Oriyahh!" He shouted and pierced one of the two remaining Grimms, with the weapon stabbing the monster's chest.

"Gahh!" The Beowulf screamed in pain as some black ooze escaped from the hole now formed in his chest. The beast then fell down and soon disintegrated.

"Grr…" The last Beowolf looked at Gundam with rage, but it was also scared of this _white_ ….. _devil_ …..

"Begone, demon!" Gundam shouted towards the last Grimm, pulling Gigan and Hedorah Kaiju Capsules and turning them on.

"For some reason, I feel that I know what I'm supposed to do next." He thought as he placed the two Kaiju Capsules into the Twin Breaker's slots.

" **Single! Twin**!" The device announced as the capsules were placed inside of it.

"Saidai (Maximum)! Mugen (Infinite)! Kanonse~ (Potential)! " Gundam said pointing the weapon to the Grimm.

 ***Insert the Twin Breaker's dubstep sound***

Energy began to gather around the golden pile.

"Kore ga ore no chikarada (This is my power)! Ahh" The pile's energy went towards the last Grimm.

It tried to escape but was eventually hit by it.

" **Twin Break**!" The Weapon announced and several red energy saws covered in a green aura came from the weapon and slashed the monster.

"Ora ora ora!" Gundam only shouted.

 ***Boom!***

"Gahhh!" The monster screamed in pain while the energy blast made him finally explode.

…..

" ***Phew***... Yatta!" Gundam exclaimed loud, extending his two fists to the air, enjoying his moment of victory.

* * *

" ***Zetton*... *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* [Insert Zetton's noises]** " The yellow piece in Zetton's head made the well know noises made by her Kaiju counterpart of the Ultraman franchise.

"The noise made by this headpiece is sort of strange, but I like it for some reason." She calmly thought as she prepared to face the monsters.

"Ok, let's see how well I can go in this form without Oblivion.." She charged against the four Grimm that was currently gazing at her.

She felt herself faster in this form, as the monsters were having some difficulties to even manage to touch her.

She then jumped high and made a dropkick, hitting one of the Beowolfs in the head.

The impact was strong enough to crack the Grimm's mask. She then finished the being off with some energy lasers coming from her hands, as she aimed them towards the beast.

" **Boom!"**

The creature exploded and flames momentarily occupied the deceased monster's spot.

Zetton soon made a cartwheel kick to another Beowolf as it tried to attack her from behind. She then made a fireball, from the size of a person, come from the yellow Kaiju piece in her forehead and fired it at the second Grimm.

"Gyahhh!" It cried in pain as the flame was burning it alive. The monster soon became ashes after the fire melted it.

"Grr…" The two remaining Beowolfs were carefully analyzing the Kaiju Musume (Girl) that managed to kill two of their kin.

Both then jumped towards the black Kaiju Girl, but they soon became surprised as they suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"Gar!?" They were surprised. What's going on? Why they aren't moving and are just floating in the air?

It was then that they looked to the Kaiju Girl and knew what happened. It was her fault, they felt it. As for her, she simply raised her right hand towards them as her yellow eyes briefly glowed a blue color for an instant, before going back to its yellow tone.

"Yoshi. **I can use my Semblance without problem in this form**." She thought, looking at the two Grimm that she stopped, as they were trying to break free.

"How about this…." She raised her left hand towards the pair of beasts and it suddenly began to glow blue.

Six blue barriers appeared around the two Beowolfs and they gathered themselves, forming a blue transparent cube that trapped the two Grimm inside of it.

"..." Zetton began to slowly close her left hand and as she did that, the cube also began to shrink, but the Beowolfs not.

"Gyahh!" The two dark wolfs were futilely scratching the cube's sides, trying to escape this blue prison, but they weren't having any progress.

 ***Squash!***

The blue transparent cube eventually got so small that it smashed the two creatures of Grimm inside of it. It shrinks until it reached the size that could fit in a person's hand.

"..." Zetton eyes glowed a stronger tone of yellow for a moment until she relaxed both of her arms.

The small blue cube soon disappeared as she did that and black ooze fell form it, before dissipating into a cloud of black smoke that soon disappeared.

"Korega…. Atashi no tsuyosa… (This is….. My strength….)" Zetton simply muttered with a serious expression while looking at her right fist. Her expression soon changed into a smile.

"Korede Yuta wo motto tasukete dekiru (With this, I will be able to help Yuta even more)!" She then thought with a slight blush.

* * *

 ***Boom!***

 ***Something crashing against a wall!***

Small dust of smoke briefly raised before it dissipated to reveal none other than Ultraman Geed Solid Burning leaning against a wall while sitting on the ground. A crack was on the wall behind him and **his color timer was already blinking red.**

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"Agh…" He muttered before slowly getting up.

 ***Footsteps***

Caius soon stood in front of him, but it could be seen that he wasn't feeling so well either.

" ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*...** You certainly got better. But that's still not enough to beat me…." He told Geed.

…..

"Yeah, you're right... But I wanted to see how far I would go on my three base forms. **That's why I will show you now my new power**!" Geed replied back to him.

"!?" Caius was surprised as he had to now prepare himself for whatever Geed was going to use against him.

" **Mou ichidou arawarero** (Appear once again)! **The portal of light that makes my future** " Solid Burning shouted as a familiar galaxy portal appeared above him and he ended it, by becoming a blue ball of light.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Yuta was in the forest with his friends and became mesmerized at what Fumika and Daichi obtained from the Chaos Storm.

Fumika became a Kaiju Musume (Girl) Zetton and Daichi became Gundam RX-78-2. He told them about the respective character's origins and abilities, but he also advised them **to use Chaos to create their own powers instead** of always using and relaying in these beings' main known abilities. Perhaps they could **combine their new form's powers with their Semblances or even try to summon their own weapons** , instead of using the sealed Kaijus. He also taught them to summon the galaxy like a portal to don't risk being hit while transforming. They should also chant something to summon the portal.

"Now then…" He looked at the **Ultraman Zero and Ultra Seven's Ultra Capsules** that he currently had in his hands.

"Hmmm….." He loaded them into his Loading Knuckle and pressed his Geed Riser's trigger after summoning it.

" **Zero**!" He said before scanning Zero's Capsule. An afterimage of the Ultra appeared to his left.

"Tchaa!" "Zero" spoke.

" **Seven**!" Yuta made the same thing with Ultra Seven's Capsule and the "red Ultraman" appeared to his right.

"Shiya!" "Seven" declared.

 **The Riser's DNA cylinder became completely blue** after scanning the two Ultra Capsules.

" **Oyako no chikara, okarishimasu**!" Yuta declared as he raised the Geed Riser to the sky and the two "Ultramen" were copying his pose, while synchronized with him. He also liked Ultraman Orb and felt the need to chant his words since he "fused" Zero and Seven.

"Ha!" Yuta shouted before pressing the Riser's trigger. Blue light particles came from the red device. The particles soon stood in front of him and **formed an Ultra Capsule** that he happily grabbed.

" **Ultraman Zero! Ultra Seven! Ultraman Orb: Emerium Slugger**!" The Riser declared.

Yuta dismissed the Riser, the Knuckle and the two Ultra Capsules he previously was holding. **He was now inspecting the new Ultra Capsule that he now obtained.** **It seemed that it doesn't make a Fusion Rise for Ultraman Geed, combining two Ultramen Capsules that previously had the ones represented in it form a fusion that wasn't for Geed. These combinations would create a new Ultra Capsule for Geed to use.**

In this case, **Zero and Seven were a fusion used by Ultraman Orb: Emerium Slugger.** And Yuta now possessed a Capsule of this fusion.

"Sugoi… It worked…." He muttered while looking at **Ultraman Orb: Emerium Slugger's Ultra Capsule**. It showed a light blue orb when he turned its switch on. And he could now **access a new form, a game exclusive form**.

* * *

 **Now**

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " Yuta removed **Ultraman Orb:** **Emerium Slugger's Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An afterimage of him appeared extending his hand upwards creating a light blue orb in it. He loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Shuwatch!** " The afterimage of Orb said.

" _ **I go!**_ "Yuta made the same thing with **Belial's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose and making a purple orb. Yuta loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Hah!** " Belial said.

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

Yuta pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the Geed Riser while holding the Loading Knuckle on his other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **light** **blue and purple** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Tobasuze, koujin (Fly, light blades)! Haaa!** " Yuta said, before finally pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became **green** and he began to glow white,

" _ **Ultraman Orb: Emerium Slugger! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed: Tri-Slugger!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[In the rising scene of Ultraman Geed: Tri-Slugger, the Ultraman raised his fist and the background was initially purple with Belial's eyes on it. It then changed to a green background and finally into a spiral of blue and red.** **]**

* * *

 **Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger** was now standing in front of Caius after exiting from the portal and landing in front of the dark armored being. He was mainly red in the head and his upper torso and chest were black, with some red and grey details on it. He was light blue on the rest of his torso and partly in his arms and legs.

The rest of his body was grey, such as the armor around his arms and legs. Geed's entire body seems to be covered in segmented armor. Geed had three Eye Sluggers attached to his head and they looked like horns.

 **BGM:** **(Just the Beginning by Kamen Rider Girls - Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon Style Theme)**

"So you unlocked it…. Aratana chikara (a new power)..." Caius said, raising his sword.

"But I still won't lose!" He swung Master Sword and tried to stab Tri-Slugger with it. But the latter avoided its attacks for a moment and then managed to stop the attack with his left arm.

"Bakana (impossible)!" Caius gasped. He was then punched in the stomach by Geed and, this time, he was sent to a wall, crashing on it.

 ***Crash!***

He slowly got up and faced the Young Ultra.

"Dattara… Korede douda (Then…. How about his)!?" He took his "Transteam Gun" and transformed his Master Sword back into Kiloran's Kaiju Capsule.

" **Kaiju Capsule! Kiloran, Fire!"** The device announced and a powerful purple shot, with a blue Kiloran's projection around it, went towards Geed.

The Ultraman simply took off his three Eye-Sluggers from his head and combined them, making a fan propeller of sorts. He then spins it and the three combined sluggers were released from his hands, colliding with the purple energy. Sparks were being released upon the contact of the attacks.

" **Reflect!** " Geed said and the spinning Sluggers' eventually managed to _reflect_ Caius' energy shot back to him.

"!" Was Caius' only thought.

 ***Boom!***

An explosion happened once it entered in contact with Caius, the projection Kiloran even bitted him.

"Argh!" He fell down and steam was coming from him.

The three Eye Sluggers went back to Geed's head and automatically reattached themselves in his head.

"Todomeda! The final blow!" Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger declared while Caius was barely managing to get up. It was time to end this, Geed!

He launched all three crest weapons, flying to three points around Caius. Then, he fired a beam resembling **Ultraman Belial's Deathcium Ray** at the central flying Eye Slugger, causing the beam to be reflected into the other crest weapons and refracting into multiple small lasers that bombard the dark armored being.

" **Reflect Slugger**!" Geed declared as he kept firing the Ultra beam.

 ***Boom!***

"Ahh!" Caius screamed in pain.

The explosion caused by the attack was so strong that it sent Caius out of the warehouse, somehow throwing him back to the alleyway where he and the Kuoh Academy students began to fight.

Caius fell down and purple light enveloped him, The light died down and Amon was now in its place as the armored being reverted back to his civilian form.

 **BGM END**

 ***Raining***

 ***Thunder***

 ***Footsteps***

Yuta's group soon found him and they all arrived back to the alleyway. He, Fumika and Daichi was already out of their transformation. It was still raining and everybody got wet, but they didn't have time to bother with the rainwater for now.

"Masaka…. To think you guys really managed to overcome me this fast…." Amon muttered while slowly getting up.

"You lost, Amon." Yuta told to Caius real self.

"Yeah, hehehe. I'm just really impressed with you guys, I expected that it would a take bit more for your group to take me and the Grimm I summoned down." Amon said, looking to all of them while smiling.

"I will come back later to try to take your Capsules again. But from now on, some of my friends might appear too. I will also not attempt to kill Kuoh Academy's devils for the time being as I can see that you guys still plan to help them. Enjoy your victory for now.

Also, one word of advice. **Be careful with who you interact with the supernatural community**. Oki William, Yoruno Fumika, Satou Daichi, Asia Argento, and Flying Dictionary-kun." He said to them coldly, although still smiling.

"Hey! My name is Grimoire Lux! You better remember that!" Lux said pissed to Amon., although the latter only snickered at his reaction

"The wrong relationships might come back to fuck up with your lives later. And as some people say, you will reap what you sow." Amon continued. This time he grinned a bit.

"Anyway, the most important thing is you guys' **continuous growing**. Work hard and keep getting stronger. **Wouldn't want to be bossed and threatened around by some arrogant prick, right**? Well then, Ciao~." He briefly waved to the group and, somehow, he jumped very high and disappeared from the group's view.

"..." Yuta simply stared at the direction where Amon probably went off for a brief moment.

…...

"Let's go, guys. And don't forget your umbrellas... Hope we don't catch a cold." Everybody else just nodded to him and they all picked up their respective umbrellas. They also left the alleyway.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, _**Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger**_

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), _ **Zetton(Soul Riser's APP)**_

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), _**Gundam(RX-78-2's armor)**_

 **Asia:** _**Uboraan(**_ _ **Uboraan)**_

 **Amon Hosuke/Caius** **:** _ **Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)**_

* * *

 **Capsule 09: Showdown - part II of II** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitive's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows a Dark Mephisto lookalike gazing towards the right next to a lookalike of Caius the Shadow Monarch that is staring into the screen, they are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally, Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here were chapters 8 and 9 of Ultraman GeeDXD. I really wanted Tri-Slugger to be the first game exclusive form to debut in this story and I simply didn't have a Little Star host for Zero's Ultra Capsule. I also wanted to give Fumika and Daichi some power-ups and not make them completely rely on their weapons, so why not give some superpowers and "outfits" for them?**

 **Watching that Kaiju Girls chibi anime gave me the inspiration to turn Fumika in Kaiju Musume Zetton. As for Daichi, I have this crazy idea of also putting Gundam because these mechas are cool, so why not?**

 **What must have happened in Caius' past to make him hate the supernatural so much? And why is Koulder interested in Belial's Ultra Capsule? Find out by reading the next chapters.**

 **Next chapter, we finally start the Gremory vs Phenex Rating Game events.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Guest:** No. I actually have no plan of doing a crossover with this theme for now.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks.

 **Wia5529:** I have no idea why I put some things in this story most of the time. The idea just pops in my head and I have this urge to put some characters in it.

 **Guest:** Sure, seems like a nice idea. I don't think I'm sure of making them try to steal the capsules from Yuta, he literally keeps the items with him all the time. Yeah, Issei would be disgusted. Not sure of making him less pervert, I actually like Issei for being who he is. After all, he also cares deeply for all the girls that make part of his harem, not only of her bodies.

 **Guest:** Yes, he will. Not a childhood friend, but this person spent a much longer time with Yuta, thus making both of them share a deep bond. Not sure, I think the bracelet part will be excluded, I plan to make this OC carry the Ultra Zero Eye with him all the time. Yeah, he will use Shining Ultraman Zero at his will. Rias and Sona might try something, but I'm still not sure of making this part. Yeah, Issei would do something.

 **Guest:** I'm sorry and I understand. But look, almost every episode of Ultraman nowadays, especially Orb and Geed, make these repeated transformation sequences. So I will just do the same, but not always.

 **Guest:** I have no idea why I put some of my ideas in this fic, but I want to put them anyway. I might try these combinations. _**Could you give a name for Tiga's and Dyna's fusion?**_

 **Austin:** Thanks and sure, these ideas always give me some random inspiration, even if I don't end making a GATE crossover. Hahaha, the "colorful demons" part was great.

Don't worry about the fact of me liking or not your ideas. You always end me inspiring with some stuff in one way or another, mate.

To me, every suggestion is welcome because they end giving me some weird dreams and my imagination runs wild because of it, making me write contents of random stuff that I end putting in the story thanks to everybody's ideas.

 **For now, I will still stick with Ultraman GeeDxD fanfic and try to focus later at my Ultraman x Pacific Rim crossover.**

But I hope this doesn't stop you from sending these suggestions, they are really motivational and inspire a lot.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	11. Capsule 10

**Hello, welcome to chapter 10 of Ultraman GeeDxD. Wow,** _ **I finally reached more than one hundred reviews with my story**_ _ **. Thanks, guys!**_ **Thank you, readers.**

 **In this chapter, I will finally show how my OC, Ultraman Koulder, looks and him beginning his schemes against the Main Character's group. This chapter also begins the Rating game of Gremory vs Phenex events.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 10: Rating Game / A new enemy appears!**

It's been a few days after the fight against Caius, or should I say, Amon Housuke. There still hasn't been a signal of him at Kuoh Town at all. Perhaps this means that he also must be training himself in case we fight again, while keeping his word.

Well, we are not going down without a fight either, Caius. It's all thanks to you that we now know that we will eventually face more guys like you in the future after all. **All targeting the Capsules we currently have in our possession.** But this just motivated us to keep training harder to improve ourselves.

Fumika and Daichi are pretty much almost used to their "new" outfits. Now they could probably put a fight against all of Kuoh Academy's devils individually. They were also trying to develop their own personal attacks, using their creativity and imagination.

During this time, **I tried to fuse Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Belial Capsules. But it didn't work as I expected.** I wanted to try to see if I could use both of their powers at the same time, but _there wasn't an Ultra Fusion Rise reaction at all between them_. **As I previously observed** , while trying to fuse some other Ultra Capsules between itselves, _**there wasn't a compatibility between them to give Ultraman Geed a new form.**_

What happened instead, when I tried to Fusion Rise them, was that **I obtained a Kaiju Capsule, Zero Darkness**. It showed a purple orb when I turned its switch on. The Capsule's image consisted of the appearance that Ultraman Zero's body took after Ultraman Belial managed to temporarily possess his body. **It was basically Zero with Belial's colors in his body**.

The red, blue and silver parts in his body disappeared and the color timer in his chest emitted a purple light, just like Belial's. His eyes became from yellow to orange, the jewel in his forehead was red and no longer green. _**A powerful dark version version of Ultraman Zero, black and red, with Belial's soul having control over his body.**_

I have no idea how a Kaiju Capsule could be created from two Ultra Capsules fusion, but since the "fusion" between the two Ultras obviously resulted in something evil, I guess that should have been expected.

For now, I could at least perhaps summon Zero Darkness to fight with me. But for some reason, _**I feel that this power shouldn't belong to me**_. And if it isn't supposed to be used by me, then **I will find someone suitable to use it in my place**.

"Sigh…" It was currently nighttime. And I was realizing a special ritual of sorts in my bedroom, **trying to create a certain new trick to use in an emergency.**

All the Ultra Capsules, that I currently had in my possession, and the Zero Darkness Kaiju Capsule were floating around me, with their switches turned on and the its orbs were shining strongly.

Ultraman, Belial, Seven, Leo, Cosmos, Orb: Emerium Slugger and Zero Darkness Capsules were receiving yellow energy from me while Lux was also helping me, by checking my skin. He was inspecting my body to find where the tattoo that represented my Semblance was.

 **I was bit surprised that I already had my Semblance unlocked when I arrived here** , and it obviously was the ability to unlock the inner Chaos within any human that I wanted. I also became a bit upset that I didn't have a badass Semblance like Fumika's Telekinesis or Daichi's Lock On, but I'm still glad to be the one that can teach other people about humanity's infinite potential.

"Oh, it's in your back, the **Semblance's tattoo**. I guess you would never find it if somebody didn't tell you about it." Lux said as I nodded to him, asking him to check and see what my tattoo looked like. I finished passing energy to the Capsules and waited for his analysis' results.

….

 **It was basically the number 39, in black, on the upper part of my back**. And it was written in the same style as for the XYZ Number Monsters from Yu-Gi-oh! ZeXal! No way!

That's awesome!

I feel actually happy for this being my tattoo. It is the same Number used by my favorite Yu-Gi-oh! ZeXal XYZ monster card: **Aspiring Emperor Hope/ Kibou'Ou Hope (Hope the King of Wishes).**

From what I researched, **the number 39 is a creative number with an inclination towards assisting humankind.** The number 39's creativity tends to be focused on benefitting large groups of people rather than only benefitting individual persons.

39's desires to solve problems experienced by the earth's population. To that end, it associates with groups having similar values, especially groups at least partially composed of other creative people.

It generally envisions an ideal for society and humankind to aspire to. The number 39 is social, optimistic, tolerant, and inspiring. It supports and encourages the creative expression of the talents inherent in others.

….

But, _I'm really worth of carrying this number in my back_?

…...

Regardless of the fact that my soul was to receive this symbol anyway, representing it, or someone gave it to me, **I will prove that I can assist and protect humanity and show how we should not be underestimated.**

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_ _ **-**_ **Version 2**

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a Chaos Storm

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Ultraman Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking Burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Kaiju Musume Zetton replaces Geed Primitive and makes an energy concentrated attack towards a group of dark monsters and uses her telekinesis to stop them in the place, soon destroying the group of shadowed monsters.

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Gundam RX-78-2 then assumes the place and is seen using his Twin Breaker and the Kaiju Capsules he possesto destroy another group of monsters.

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands.

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show **Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger** , armed with swords in both of his hands. He stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta, Fumika, Daichi and Lux appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 10: Rating Game / A new enemy appears!**

It was late afternoon, I finished the music club's practice for today and went towards the ORC to get Asia and train her for a little tonight. I was carrying a guitar case on my back and carrying my school bag in my left arm.

And so, me, Fumika and Daichi were approaching the old building's front door. Lux was inside my bag, somehow sleeping. But how can a book ever sleep? I have no idea.

"Man, today was another good practice. Yuta, I can see that you are getting better with each practice we do. Keep this way, alright? We wouldn't want you to break the room's windows again, right? Hehehe." Daichi said to me joking, with a small smirk.

"Hey! I'm better now, aren't I? Besides, I plan to move to an electric guitar soon. Could you help me? perhaps giving me some lessons, man?" I replied to him looking initially offended, but of course I was also going along with the joke and he knew that.

"Sure. Things have been peaceful for now after our fight with Caius. We can begin as soon as you feel ready, Yuta." Daichi replied to me.

"Thanks, Daichi." I told him and nodded to my friend.

I saw that we finally approached the ORC's front door.

 ***Knock!* *Knock!***

"Excuse us. We are coming in, guys." I told to whoever be waiting at the other side of the door, as I slowly opened it and we entered it.

"!"

 **I certainly didn't expect to come across a lot of unknown faces in this room along with the ORC's devils. All of them being unfamiliar devils to me and my friends.**

 **I immediately took notice of a woman in the room**. She appears to be in her early twenties, possibly a year or so older than me with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. She was analyzing us in a cautious way.

 **Next was a blond haired man surrounded by fifteen females**. The blond haired man is a tall young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, with just one button short, giving a slight view of his chest. He looks like the playboy type of guy.

 **As for the girls that were around him** : The first was a young girl with blue hair with four ponytails, two going up as the other two went down while she had light brown eyes. She wore a white haori with a red obi around her waist, a red happi on top with bandages around her forearms as she had a wooden staff on her back.

The second was a tanned girl with purplish-blue hair and brown eyes. She wore a bikini made of metal with a loincloth hanging in front of her while exposing her sides. She had a silver tiara with a red gem embedded on the forehead with matching earrings while she had a pink veil around her arms.

The next two were both dressed in maid outfits, both exposing their bosoms as one had light brown hair and dark brown eyes, as the other had dark brown hair and gray eyes.

The next two were twins, both young girls with turquoise hair with a yellow ribbon tied in their hair and blue eyes. They both wore a gym uniform consisting of a blue shirt with blue accents and black leggings, blue sneakers with knee high socks. One carried a blue bag as the other had a red bag.

The next two were another pair of twins. One had red hair tied into a braid and blue eyes as the other had blue hair tied into a ponytail and red eyes. Both of them also have light brown cat ears with black stripes and a piercing in one ear, something that looked rather painful if they were real. Both wore skimpy white sailor outfits with black skirts as they had orange ascots in different positions, the red one having red gloves as the blue had blue gloves.

The next girl had light brown hair with three red stripes in it with a gray eye on her left as the right side of her face was hidden behind a white mask. She wore a black jacket and matching jeans, both torn partially as her abdomen was exposed with her right thigh, with straps on her arms and legs.

The next one looked to be of Chinese descent as she had shoulder length black hair tied into two buns on the sides of her head and blue-green eyes. She wore a blue cheongsam with gold accents that revealed her chest, a white sash around her stomach with black arm guards on her forearms.

The next one was a young girl with light brown hair with a white headband tied around her head with green eyes. She wore a full set of silver armor with black accents that looked to be a mix of European armor with the chest plate, gauntlets, and greaves, and Japanese armor with the hip plates and shoulders as she had a broadsword on her left hip and a dagger behind her.

The next one had long black hair with a dark blue tint tied into five long ponytails and brown eyes. She wore a white top with black accents, red shorts, and armored boots reaching her knees with matching gauntlets. On her back was a large Zweihander.

The next girl looked oddly similar to the blonde guy, possibly a relative. She had blonde hair tied into a pair of twintails with large, drill-like curves with a red ribbon holding them and dark blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow on the front.

The next girl had black hair tied on opposite ends and light brown eyes. She had an excessively long kimono with a purple, orange, and pink color pattern.

The last one was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair with a short bang reaching her breast as the other almost reaches her skirt with matching eyes. She wore a navy blue tunic with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides. Black shoes were over matching thigh-high stockings as she also had a golden choker around her neck with jewels embedded inside. Over this, she had a white overcoat with black and gold accents with matching pauldrons as she had purple lipstick to match her hair and eye color.

These guys were obviously analyzing us, probably feeling our aura and trying to measure our power.

"Um, hello there. Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman." The man simply scoffed at me, despite me being polite. I can feel that this guy is a complete asshole.

"Hmm? Rias, my darling, I thought you had gathered all of your servants. How could you let three of them walk casually late in front of us, interrupting me?" He said to Gremory, calling her darling. Wait, does she likes this kind of guy? She doesn't seem to have a very good taste in men.

Yep, also sounds arrogant, definitely an asshole. He is certainly one of those guys that are so full of themselves.

"Look, mister whoever you may be, I'm not a devil. None of us three are her servants. We are all humans. I just came to get my friend and get out of here as soon as I entered. You can continue whatever business you have with Gremory, just ignore us. It's not my business to snop or pry into the affairs of your kind. I don't care what business you have here at all. Would you mind just letting me take my friend home before continuing your business?" I replied to him nonchalantly, walking towards Asia while not giving a single shit to any of these new devils.

The females around him were shocked at the way I spoke to him. He also seemed to get pissed when I answered that way to him and he soon said:

"You lowly human vermin, how dare you talk to me in that way…. Mina! Teach this foolish human what happens when one idiot behaves like that in front of me." The blue haired girl with brown eyes from his group charged against me with a wooden staff to hit me as soon as the blonde haired man commanded. I just stood in my place, looking unfazed at her.

Hmmm…..

I can tell that she is a pawn type devil, and she seemed to have less pieces than Issei, Saji or Nimura inside of her. And seeing how this man ordered her, she must be part of his peerage alongside the other fourteen females surrounding him. And if all fifteen of them serve him, then it must mean they were worthy of only one chess piece.

….

Compared to Issei, who was worthy of eight pawn pieces, she definitely wasn't a threat to me. Especially after fighting Caius and adapting to his strength.

"Yuta!" Issei called me.

"Yuta-san!" Asia called me.

"William!" Gremory called me.

When the girl was about to hit me, she suddenly stopped in the air, her weapon a few inches of hitting me. But I wasn't surprised nor scared, since I knew she wouldn't be able to lay a single hit on me and cause considerable damage to me after all.

"!" She also seemed to notice that something was wrong, but she couldn't move herself. She tried futitly to escape, with no success.

"What's going on!?" Some of the devils gasped and asked surprised, not understanding what just happened.

I simply approached the blue haired girl and flicked her forehead with my right hand. The strength that I put in my hand was strong enough to sent her flying towards some of her fellow peerage devils. The collision was strong enough to make them all fall on the ground.

 ***Crash!* *People colliding***

 ***Gasps***

Everybody present, except for my friends, gasped at what just happened. But for me, _these girls were nothing compared to the dangerous Kaijus that I had to fight._ They weren't dangerous to me or my team in my eyes. And my flick seemed to prove that, confirming my assumption.

"Thanks for the assist, Fumika." I said to her, giving my housemate and first friend in this world a gentle smile. Her Telekinesis sure is powerful.

She just nodded to me and smiled back, also blushing a litte. She seemed relieved that I wasn't hurt, even if she too could see that the devil that tried to hit me was weaker than myself.

Everybody else just looked curious to our interaction, trying to understand what she did.

But ignoring all of their curious looks, I just kept walking towards Asia. She too was still surprised since she still wasn't used to seeing Fumika's Semblance either. She was looking at the group of devils at the ground, that were still trying to get up.

"Hey, ready to go?" She finally focused on me and nodded. Everybody else soon managed to recover themselves from the shock of my display of strength, as soon as I called her.

"Wait! You, filthy human! Do you realize what you have done!?" The blonde man asked to me, gritting his teeth, and looking even more pissed.

"Huh, self defense?" I tilted my head, playing the confused one. This managed to get him looking at me with a look of hate. I then looked at Rias peerage, deciding to completely ignore him, and they all nodded to me. All agreeing to my response, dumbfounded.

The silver haired maid just kept analyzing me, also accepting my self defense excuse.

"You…" He became even more angry with me and fire like aura was being released from him, probably trying to intimidate me.

…...

 **This guy…. He is nowhere near Caius level**. He didn't have an aura full determination, like Amon, flowing through his body. What moved this bastard seemed to be some sick desire of lust and his own big ego. He definitely would be the kind of devil that I wouldn't mind Caius killing at all.

….

You know what? Fine! If this guy is trying to scare me, then I will do the same!

I opened my Capsule Holder and took **Ultraman Belial and Darkness Zero Capsules** from it, soon holding both of them in my right hand.

"What are you doing, William-kun?" Kiba asked me, noticing that I took something from my waist.

While I may not be able to **use Zero Darkness Kaiju Capsule to transform** , I can still use it to **amplify my aura** , alongside some other Ultra/Kaiju Capsules, **basically adding some strong dark killing intent to myself**. This is a product of my training with Chaos manipulation towards the Capsules.

I turned both of them on and some dark black aura started to come from me. Everybody widened their eyes as the atmosphere in the room suddenly seemed to change. **Soon, some huge orange eyes resembling the ones from Ultraman Belial's appeared from the dark aura, glaring at the blonde devil.**

The devils all flinched upon this dark energy. Gremory and this asshole's peerages all started to tremble. The silver haired maid seemed to be calm in the outside and only sweating a bit, but I could feel somehow that she too was worried in the inside.

"! What the heck is this feeling!?" Issei suddenly yelled, his arm suddenly became enveloped by his Boosted Gear and it also began to shake furiously too.

As for Fumika, Daichi and Asia, they were the only ones that weren't affected by it because of the power of Chaos' auras protecting them. And it was easier to me to not affect another Chaos Users as I could choose to not target them without any problems.

 **Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for some of the devils.** I didn't want to make Gremory's group, Issei and the maid feel it. Only the blonde guy and his group.

Ah fuck….

 **It seems that I still need to practice a bit more the part of who I want to target my aura with** , since I could affect more beings that don't have Chaos inside their bodies accidentally, like these devils, if I don't properly master this ability. Better not let this happen again, since I want avoid to avoid giving any sort of trauma towards this dark energy to someone that doesn't deserve to feel this.

"Stop, you will just be wasting your time trying to argue and intimidate me. _I'm sure you have better places to be than here_ , right?" I finally said calmly to the blond playboy, with no emotion in my voice. My dark aura was still affecting him.

"Urgh…. R-Rias, **our Rating Game will be in ten days**. I will give you this time to train yourselves, until the day of our match. I-I'm anxious to see how you and your servants will amuse me." He said somehow, barely managing to gather some courage, before finally disappearing in some sort of orange magic circle, like the ones that the devils tend to use.

He alongside, his "harem", looked at me, a bit frightened, one last time before disappearing from our views, all of them were slightly sweating.

…..

"*Sigh*..." I calmly, breathed and disabled my dark aura. Belial's eyes soon dissipated from it, as the dark veil of energy entered inside of me.

I looked at the devils and they relaxed a little, but they were now sweating a bit. The maid looked even more cautiously at me, ready to fight if perhaps needed. And Toujou Koneko looked at me really scared with her yellow eyes, shaking and as if ready to pass out. My friends and Asia just looked surprised at me.

…..

"Sorry, guys. I just wanted to release some dark aura towards that blond prick and his group, I wasn't intentionally aiming for you fellas. I guess I still need to practice a bit more." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, anyway, I just came to get Asia, as usual. But….. If you comfortable with it, I can at least hear you guys, since I could feel some and hatred from you guys towards that blonde asshole." I calmly said to them and Gremory's group slowly nodded.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Location - ? - Koulder's place**

A dark silhouette, that could be identified as Koulder because of the pair of white round eyes and the blue diamond shaped color timer in his chest, was observing the fight between Caius and Ultraman Geed. It was being shown in a holographic screen that was floating in front of him.

 **Koulder was currently analyzing and studying the new informations he was learning as he watched the battle.**

He saw how both were initially fighting and how Ultraman Geed managed to eventually defeat Caius in an unexpected comeback, that certainly surprised Koulder, using some new Ultra Capsules to achieve a new Fusion RIse.

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger seemed to be a formidable power up for this young Ultra warrior.

As for Caius, he seemed to initially have the upper hand, since he managed to fight, on equal grounds, the first three forms of Ultraman Geed. But he eventually lost against this fourth new form that caught Koulder and him by surprise. It looks like more data would be needed about this new form.

All in all, this and some other new discoveries, such as Yoruno Fumika and Satou Daichi being able to use the Capsules' powers to transform, only served to rise even more the interest that Koulder already had upon William Yuta Oki, a.k.a. Ultraman Geed, and his group.

"Geed…. I never expected him to possibly become a dark horse this fast….." Koulder muttered as he finished watching the fight's video and dismissed the screen, making it disappear.

"Koulder-sama." Whire announced himself as he appeared before Koulder through the gathering of multiple white light particles. His figure was also covered in shadows and the only bright parts of his body were the round white eyes and the blue shield shaped color timer in his chest. He slightly bowed respectfully for his boss. Koulder slightly nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"Whire, how is Housuke doing?" Koulder asked, wondering how Caius is recovering himself from his fight against Yuta and his friends.

"He is doing well, boss. He is recovering in a good pace. A few more days and he will soon be back in action. He looked at me and I could feel that he is fully prepared to receive whatever punishment you may have stored in for him. He said that doesn't want to face you until he is properly punished for failing in obtaining Geed's group Capsules." Whire told Koulder.

"No. Tell him not to worry about that. Despite being defeated, I know he did the best he could at the moment. I'm glad that Geed's group didn't try to harm him while he was out of his Shadow Monarch's armor." Koulder replied.

"They might not agree with us, but I'm grateful to see that they perhaps won't kill beaten opponents. They seem to be nice people, although they are bit of foolish, by holding human and supernatural lives in the same regards." Koulder briefly thought to himself.

"... I also can't kill them either, just to get their Capsules, since this would go against our group's principles of not harming humans…. All because of what we swore to fight for: humanity's future." He said and Whire nodded, agreeing with him.

"It is as you say, Koulder-sama." Whire also told his boss, still agreeing with him.

…..

"So, who should go after Ultraman Geed this time, sir?" Whire now asked, changing the topic.

"Do you wish me to go now to Kuoh Town and face his group?" He continued.

"No…. **I will be the one to face him this time"** Koulder declared. Whire gasped and was initially surprised by his answer, but he soon recomposed himself.

"Well, if it's you, then it's just a matter of time before Ultraman Geed and his friends are defeated. After all, you are not only our leader, but also the strongest of us." Whire said to Koulder, confident in his boss strength.

"Right. But I can't go now and face him, as I still have to first finish analyzing the data we have regarding Housuke and Geed's second fight. Until there, **let's start making all the preparations necessaries for my duel against him.** " Koulder said to his companion.

If one could tell how a person felt by the tone of his/her voice, then it could be said, in Koulder's case, that he was perhaps sounding very excited and eager to face Ultraman Geed now in a battle.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy - ORC**

 **Some time later, after one explanation…..**

I stored the two dark themed Capsules back on my Capsule Holder and was now sitting on one of the couches alongside my friends and Rias Gremory was on the opposite one, facing us.

"So, let me get straight… You guys will be facing that prick's peerage in some mortal like battle? Am I right? Am I not hearing things wrong?" I asked her peerage and they nodded, confirming about this **Rating Game** stuff.

After somehow managing to assure the silver haired maid, Grayfia Lucifuge, that I wouldn't do anything dangerous for Gremory's group, she left.

And then, Gremory explained about her arranged marriage problem, with her older brother and father making her be engaged to Riser Phenex, that blonde asshole.

What a surprise it was to discover that her brother is one of the current leaders of the devil faction, one of the four Dai Maous (Great Satans). Replacing one of the original four that died during the Great War. I guess her pride comes from perhaps sharing his blood, huh?

And her opponent, Riser, sure has an annoying ability. But his Phoenix's like regeneration doesn't grant him immortality nor makes him invincible, just a bit harder to kill. Now that I think about it, this overcooked turkey would be a perfect punching bag for me and my friends to exercise.

Hehehe…..

A perfect opponent in which we could experiment our techniques as much as we wanted. All while he managed to sustain some of the injuries he ends receiving before collapsing of exhaustion or for being no longer able to cure himself.

…...

"*Sigh*... I see….. Well then, good luck." I replied calmly to her with a stoic expression, ready to leave with my friends.

"Huh… William…. Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you…" Gremory suddenly started to say.

"Yes? What it is?" I asked stopping, turning to face her.

"Could you help us in the Rating Game?" She finally said, with a small glint of hope in her voice. Himejima, Kiba and Toujou looked at me with sad expressions.

….

"Nope." I replied calmly. She and her devils looked at me with widened eyes while I looked at them with a neutral expression.

"Seriously, why the shocked expressions?" I asked rhetorically.

"Did you expect me to somehow sympathize with you and try to help you out of the blue? I understand that you didn't wish for this, but that's not good enough reason for me to help you."

I sworn to fight mostly only against Kaijus and when humans lives were in danger. There is no reason for me to fight for her sake. Why the fuck I would help you in the first place with your selfish reasons, Gremory?

"Wait, please. You have to help me, no, us. I will give whatever you want. _Don't you care what might happen with Issei_?" She tried to convince me, pointing to the pervert.

Oh no, so you really went this low to try to make me help you!?

Issei stills feels down and useless after I left him at his house. He doesn't seem much motivated either for this Rating Game match.

"Don't you dare involve my friend in your request, Gremory! It's still your fault that he is a devil in the first place. It still doesn't change the fact that you let him die on purpose, in the first place, and revived him as your servant after that. The fact remains that he got dragged in this mess because of you! It is also a fact that you took away the option for him to choose to become a devil, even if he is happier now living as one." My eyes suddenly became red and she looked down.

"I acknowledged that despite this, he doesn't seem to resent you for dragging him in this mess. So, while I don't hate you more like I initially did, I still don't like you. We are not friends and I see no reason at all to involve myself in your devil shit." I finished, replying coldly, as my eyes went back from red to silver.

"You guys are on your own. Go deal with your problems yourself, without involving the ones that don't part in this crap." The devils all looked down and angry at the way I spoke to Gremory, except for Issei.

"What about you guys?" I asked Fumika, Daichi and Asia.

Fumika shook her head.

"No." Daichi said bluntly.

"I…." Asia started and I looked at her.

…

Asia…...

…..

"Asia, you want to help them, don't you?" I asked her gently and the devils looked at her surprised. My friends also knew how she felt.

"B-But, the way you talked to Rias-san…." She started.

…

"Hey, that's my opinion. That doesn't mean you have to agree, okay? You have free will, so choose what you want to do. Just follow your heart." I said putting my right hand on her right shoulder and pointing to her chest with my left hand.

Asia nodded to and smiled cheerfully, soon going towards Issei. She was trying to cheer him up.

"Asia…. Yuta….." Issei said looking to her first and next to me. I just nodded to him.

"Issei-san, let's do our best!" Asia said him with a small smile. He smiled to her and nodded. Good luck, you two.

"Well then, seems you guys are gonna have some extra help. I guess that's it. You guys wanna hear some good news?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Riser is weaker than Caius. You might stand a chance against him. Perhaps you might put a fight and not lose badly to him like you did to Caius. Because right now is impossible for you guys to beat Riser Phenex. You are weak and need to train seriously, just like us." This made them widen their eyes and look offended at my words.

Well, that's the truth, so just deal with it. If you can't beat someone like this fried chicken, how will you ever hope to stand against opponents like Amon?

"Right, remember that a few days ago my team went to Caius' place and eventually managed to defeat him? We are all stronger than before, when we lost against him. During this period, you guys at least trained or tried to do that as I previously suggested, right?" None of them responded back, all remaining silent.

…..

"Yeah… Keep that mentality and you will dig your own grave." I said bluntly. And now they look even more dissatisfied towards me.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" The redhead asked, frowning.

"I don't know, figure it yourselves. Me, Fumika and Daichi could beat those sixteen together since we are all properly training seriously and slowly getting stronger for each day that pass. No offense, but now you guys pretty much don't stand a chance against us." Her group gasped, looking shocked at my declaration.

"What!?" Gremory asked, very angry now.

"I'm not trying to sound arrogant or anything of the kind. We all trained so we wouldn't have to risk being bossed around by you. We don't care if _this is or not your territory_ , we have no role in the supernatural affairs. I won't let you force us upon your actions. We love our current freedom more than anything and won't let you do as you please with us. **You no longer stand a chance against us.** " I finished, closing my eyes.

…...

"Then why don't you show us?" She suddenly asked, smiling.

Eh?

I only made a dumbfounded face to her, confused.

"Why don't you show us your power? But if you lose, you will take back your words and join my peerage. You, Fumika and Daichi. I also had enough with you three roaming around like this in my territory." She said, now looking confident.

Me and my friends just widened our eyes. A challenge, huh? She must be thinking that the price I told Asia about was just to try to make her not mess with us too. Well, not that she needs to know the truth.

….

"What do you guys think?" I asked seriously to Fumika and Daichi. Both went silent for a moment to think.

…..

"We will accept your challenge." Fumika said to Gremory, showing that she was determined.

"If we don't do this, she will keep insisting us to join her peerage. Also, she still must be thinking that we will lose because we are humans, right? Gremory-senpai?"

Daichi asked, smiling to her.

"I won't let the same thing that happened with Caius repeat this time. I promise that you three will have a great time along us when you join my peerage." Gremory said, still keeping a confident smile.

You were trembling a few moments ago because of the combined dark aura unleashed by Ultraman Belial and Zero Darkness Capsules. Did you already forgot that? I could use this against, but I will "amuse" as you seem to want that.

"Alright." I said giving her a neutral look.

Let's see who shall laugh last….

* * *

 _ **Soon….**_

 _ **In an open field behind the old school building.**_

"You three are still planning on going with this? If you three stop now, you will save some face and I won't to hurt any of you." Rias said to us.

It was a battle between three humans and five devils. Since Asia wasn't suited for combat, she wouldn't fight. And there was the fact that she didn't want to face Issei. Lux would also stay on the sidelines.

"Just give me a moment with my friends, Gremory. I wanna confirm our strategy just one more time." I said to her and face my two friends. We would whisper to assure that she and her devils didn't hear us with their enhanced hearing.

"So, what's the plan?" Fumika asked, whispering.

"It's simple. I will take care of Issei, Kiba and Toujou. I want you and Daichi each to take care of Gremory and Himejima alone. Fight one of these two on your won to increase your power. Do your best and give all that you've got, okay? It's time to show that we humans not be underestimated and how we look much more powerful than they think." I replied to her.

"So, are you two ready?" I asked and both nodded.

"Hai." Fumika said.

"Yeah. Let's do our best." Daichi said, inspired by words.

"Alright, Let's go!" I smirked to both of them.

We finished talking and face the devils. But then, we suddenly noticed some footsteps, meaning that people were approaching us.

"Sitri? What brings you here?" I asked curiously to Sona Sitri, as she approached us alongside her peerage.

" **I came to see you, William**." She said…. a bit concerned?

Oh yeah, I din't went to see her group after fighting Caius. They must have been tired of waiting for me and my friends to pay a visit to the Student Council.

"I see…. So, is there something you would like from us?" I asked her gently.

"Did you and your friends really fought Caius again?" She asked, still concerned.

"Yep. And we won." I said with a grin to her. I face my friends and they nodded, also giving small smiles to her.

"Souka (I see)… Good to hear that you're all fine." She smiled a little after saying that.

Me, Fumika and Daichi just raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"I-It's just because of my duty as the Student Council President. T-That's why I was curious, I couldn't let the academy lose some of its students in a battle against Caius!" She said blushing a bit.

The three of us just blinked at her response, remaining quiet with neutral expressions and also with some sweat drops. The rest looked curiously to her, especially her group.

Sitri….

Are you perhaps…...

…..

No….

It can't be, right? Or could it be…..?

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Saji then asked, trying to change of topics.

"Gremory-senpai challenged the three of us on a battle match of sorts, Saji-kun. If we lose, we will become her servants." Fumika said to him.

All the members of the Student Council widened their eyes at this revelation.

"Rias, is this for real?" Sitri asked her and the redhead nodded, confirming the statement.

"So, before begging, confirm me this, Gremory: Are we allowed to fight using all of our strength and techniques?" I asked the little sister of one of the Maous.

"Yes, everything is permitted. The winner is the team that manages to knock out all the members of the opposing group." She said.

"Okay. Hey, Issei." I agreed and called the pervert.

"Hmmm?" He looked to me.

"No matter the outcome, would you still be my friend? Despite some attacks and tricks I may end using upon you during this battle?" I asked him serious.

"Sure. I don't care, Yuta. And this time, I won't let you knock me out me so easily." Issei said to me determined.

I smirked to his response. Thanks Issei, I won't feel bad fighting you at all now.

"Lux!" I called the Grimoire and he approached us, standing between my team and Gremory's peerage. He and Asia would be the referees and oversee the fight.

"Ok. Ladies and gentlemen, is everything set?" Both groups nodded.

" **Are you ready? Begin!** " He announced, opening himself and making a buzzing sound come out of one his pages.

Me, Fumika and Daichi immediately went towards different directions.

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future! Geed!"** I announced with the Riser in my hand.

" **Detekinasai (Show yourself)!** **The portal of hopes and dreams! Soul Ride! Zetton!"** Fumika declared.

" **Ideyo** ( **Come)! The portal of courage! Build Up!** " Daichi declared.

Three galaxy like portals appeared in front of us, engulfing each of us. Issei, Kiba and Toujou tried to damage the portal I was. Himejima was throwing lightning at Daichi's portal. And Gremory tried to damage Fumika's with her Power of Destruction.

But their attempts were ineffective. I eventually came out as Ultraman Geed Primitive, Fumika as Kaiju Musume Zetton and Daichi as Gundam RX-78-2.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 ***Gasps***

All the devils became surprised by Fumika and Daichi new _**"outfits"**_.

"Yoruno and Satou? What the heck happened to them!? Is this some sort of Sacred Gear!?" Saji asked as he tried to understand how they were able to transform and get stronger.

"They are both emanating a strong aura. But none of these two had anything special inside of them since the moment they enrolled in the academy." Shinra Tsubaki commented to her fellow peerage member. She then looked towards Geed, his back facing her.

"Was it because of _him_? What did Oki-kun do to make them like this?" She thought while looking at the battle.

"How William knew about their powers? Or it was him who affected these two and gave power to them?" Sitri asked curious and fascinated by the energy being emitted by Ultraman Geed's teammates.

* * *

"You will pay for disrespecting Buchou, Oki-kun." Kiba said readying himself with a sword.

"Geed Claw!" I summoned the blue weapon and we clashed our respective weapons.

 ***Clash!***

 ***Blade Shattering!***

My weapon managed to quickly break Kiba's sword into pieces and he briefly became surprised. This small amount of reaction was more than enough for me to quickly kick him hard, in his left rib, with my left leg. The red parts of my Ultraman body briefly glowed while my leg was also covered in red energy.

 **The kick was powerful enough to send Kiba flying to a nearby tree, cracking it.** I just dismissed my weapon after this.

…...

"It doesn't matter how many weapons you create with your **Sword Birth Sacred Gear** thing. If you aren't well trained, they may break apart easily by a strong opponent, Kiba. And if you can't defend yourself with them, your speed won't matter since you **Devil** **Knights are really fragile glass cannons that can be quickly brought down with the right blow."** Ithought.

"Kiba!" Issei called him, as he and Koneko briefly looked at his body, with bruises and the head having some blood coming from the blonde's head.

When he back turned to look at me, I was already in front of him, doing the pose of the **Wrecking Burst** , with energy around my body.

"Don't take your eyes from the opponent in front of you, Issei. It will cost your life in a real battle." I briefly thought before firing the Ultra Beam at the Pawn Devil, making him a receive a full blown of the attack.

"Ahhh!" Issei screamed. It was strong enough to sent him flying, crashing through some woods and cause a small explosion of sorts.

"Issei-senpai!" Koneko screamed towards him, who fell a few yards away from the two remaining fighters.

As for her, she just went straight at me, trying to hit me with her kicks and punches.

"As expected, her movements are not enough to catch with me. She sure is slow. Even though I'm not in my Acro Smasher form, Primitive is good enough to dodge her attacks." I kept thinking.

I then made a backflip and landed a few meters away from her.

"Should I finish her with another _**Wrecking Burst**_ as well?" I was thinking as-

" **{Think outside the box, Yuta! Don't just copy the moves that you have seen others do! Be creative, unleash your imagination!}"**

"!" I briefly thought, surprised, upon hearing a voice.

…..

" _ **Why I'm suddenly remembering you of all time**_ **s? …..** **Sensei** **…?"**

!

But then, I had to interrupt my thoughts as I saw Toujou running towards. With her right fist ready to punch me. I decided to retaliate by also using my right fist, having red sparks coming from it. Our attacks collided and my force was enough to push her back, throwing her away.

Her **Rook strength** wasn't enough to stop me, this proves that she too needs to improve since I didn't need to use Solid Burning's armor against her.

I gathered energy to throw a Wrecking Ripper towards her and-

" **{Be creative, Yuta! Unleash your imagination!}"**

….

 **Sensei** ….

…..

I stopped the attack and looked at my right hand. I closed it into a fist and the red sparks appeared, and then disappeared as I dismissed them.

….

Atarashii hissatsu waza (a new special technique)...

…...

That's it! SInce Chaos grants infinite potential, it also should grant infinite possibilities. Therefore, I could create new special attacks, right?

I focused back to my fight and saw Toujou getting up and preparing herself again. Well, at least her resistance is good.

…..

Ikuzo (let's do it)!

I closed my right hand and the fist got charged with red electricity like energy. I jump and, in mid-air, a huge after image showing the upper half of _**Ultraman Belial**_ appears behind me. And he was copying my moves.

"Huah!" Belial's after image grunted.

" **Ikari no…** _ **Tetsui**_ **(Hammer of Wrath)!"** I declared loudly.

 **[Imagine Inazuma Eleven Endou Mamoru's Hissatsu Waza(Special Technique): Ikari no Tetsui(Hammer of Wrath) being used to smash a person]**

Both me and "Belial" slammed the Rook servant devil with our fists, acting as if they were a hammer.

"!" Toujou looked ready to defend herself from whatever I would cause to her, but perhaps she was scared since she was also seeing this huge black being behind me.

 ***Boom!***

Our hammer fists slammed her and a huge dust of cloud was formed around our collision's spot, alongside a strong wind that made all the girls present cover their skirts so that their panties weren't show.

"Nanda kono chikara (What is this power)….!?" Sona asked herself, now sweating a little.

When the wind stopped, the spectators looked back to our fight. The curtain of dust was gone and Toujou koneko was on the ground, knocked out. She was fool of bruises and had some injuries with blood coming out her body.

As for me, I was on one knee, with my right fist on the ground, still releasing some red sparks, until they slowly faded away.

A crater formed and my fist was on the center of it. Belial after image was still there, but it finally disappeared.

I got up and stared at my fist.

"Sugoi… I can still evolve, there's still a long road ahead for me…" Was the only thing I briefly thought.

 _ **Arigatou, sensei…..**_

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

Gundam was dodging Akeno's lightning attacks. She was flying in the air, aiming at him, while the air was on the ground.

"So this is a Queen Piece Devil, huh? Having all the positive aspects of a Bishop, a Knight and a Rook. This is certainly a problem, but…." Gundam thought, dodging another attack.

"Fufufu. Satou-kun, make this hard. I would be disappointed if you quickly go down." Akeno said smiling to Gundam, placing her left hand on her left cheek. Her sadistic side was emerging.

"Hell no! Senpai, now you are freaking me out with your attitude!" He replied taking Downpour.

"A gun? How do you plan to-" She started to say...

 ***Bang!* *Bang!***

Gundam then fired some grenade launcher rounds towards her, but Akeno easily dodged.

"This won't wor-"

 ***Boom!***

Or so she thought, the rounds quickly turned 180 degrees and hitted her back before she could try to dodge again. Green smoke formed upon contact and it had some properties. It was slowly hurting her a skin, bit by bit, as she fell down on the ground.

"What just happened!? Those explosives went after Himejima-senpai even after she dodged them!? But how!?" Yura Tsubasa asked loud.

Gundam ran towards her, as she was almost up and the effect of the green smoke was soon going to disappear. He then quickly kneed her in the stomach, as he approached her, and summoned his Twin Breaker. Blood came from Akeno's mouth, all due to the blow made with the armor's strength.

" **Twin Breaker! Beam Mode!** " The weapon announced.

 ***Blast!***

The dual laser beams hitted her directly in the chest.

"Ahhh!" Akeno screamed.

She was throw away by the laser's attack a few meters away from Gundam. Smoke was still coming from the weapon's twin barrels while he stared at her figure on the ground. She was with bruises and battered. Her clothes were also torn apart and part of her nude body appeared, she was also bloodied and small amount of steam came from her chest.

"Uso daro (It can't be)…." Meguri Tomoe muttered watching the way the white warrior devastated Himejima.

Just to make sure her opponent is out, Gundam approaching the unconscious Queen Devil and…. Poked her with a stick?

…

"*Phew*..." Was the only thing he could say, relieved as her opponent was down. He then raised the Twin Breker in the air, celebrating his victory.

* * *

"Take this!" Rias launched an energy beam of her power of Destruction towards Zetton. She was also flying in the air, with her bat like wings being show.

" **Boom!"**

A cloud of dust was formed at Kaiju Musume Zetton's spot. It must have hitted her, since she didn't seemed to have dodged it.

…..

"!" Was Rias only thought when the cloud of dust dispersed. Zetton was gone, there was not even a trace of her left.

"Did I perhaps exagge-"

" **No."** Zetton suddenly responded, being somehow behind her. Rias tried to turn around but...

Zetton then punched Rias very hard on her face, sending her to the ground.

 ***Pow!***

Rias was now with some bruises around her body while Zetton looked at her serious, still floating on the air.

"What the? How she went that fast to Rias-senpai?" Nimura Ruruko asked.

"She teleported. But it was very fast…. She instantly got behind of Rias in a blink of an eye." Sona said to her servant.

Yes.

Kaiju Musume Zetton inherited one of the abilities of the Space Dinosaur, the Kaiju known as Zetton, teleportation. She is able to teleport between certain distances to confuse her enemies.

Another thing that she also inherited from the black monster was his super strength. That was the reason she was able to cause considerable damage to Rias Gremory. Even though the latter's kind were more resistant than humans.

However, none of the devils knew about this….

The Kaiju Girl slowly descends to the ground, entering in fighting stance, ready to repel whatever her senpai throws at her.

"Madada (Not yet)…." Rias muttered, getting up. She gathered some of her energy, firing her magic, as an energy beam, again at Zetton.

To Rias surprise, Zetton managed to catch her attacks with her bare hands, absorbing it. She then fired an energy wave beam, with both of her hands outstretched, towards the red haired devil.

"Argh!" A huge explosion happened at where the crimson haired devil was standing and Rias was soon knocked out. With some faint smoke coming from her slightly burn body.

 ***Zetton….. Bepopopopo…***

The yellow piece in Zetton's head made the noise, while also blinking.

"If I didn't have my Soul Ride form and received a direct hit from Gremory-senpai's magic just like now, I might have died…. I'm grateful that Yuta taught me about **Kaiju Zetton's Zetton Breaker and Zetton Final Beam.** With the practice done, I now needed to test it in real combat, although I can't deny that I was bit scared with the technique possibly failing." Kaiju Musume Zetton briefly thought, looking to her beaten senpai.

* * *

"Arienai…." That was the reaction from the devils of the Student eyes open wide, sweating a bit and mouths agape.

Watching these fights, they still couldn't believe that three humans managed to defeat some devils on their own.

Ultraman Geed Primitive, Kaiju Musume Zetton and Gundam RX-78-2 soon reunited with each other. A white light engulfed all of them, soon dispersing in white light particles and the three friends standing in the place of their alter egos.

* * *

"Yatta na. You two, good job." I said with a smile to Fumika and Daichi. We all high fived each other respectively.

"Yeah!" Daichi said giving me a thumbs.

"Right." Fumika smiled to me.

I then locked my arms around their necks. suddenly surprising both of them. Fumika also blushed a little.

"All right, let's celebrate today! How about some BBQ?" I asked the two.

"Sure? Yeah, why not?" Daichi grinned, looking eager for it.

"Eh? Really? Can you cook it?" Fumika asked surprised, but I just nodded to her, answering her question.

"Yuta-san! Fumika-san! Diachi-san! Omedetou (Congratulations), for winning." Asia said, approaching us, with Lux behind of her.

"You three were amazing, guys!" Lux said with a happy emoji like face.

"Thanks, Asia, Lux. Also, Asia, sorry about the way I beat Issei. But that's my way of showing them how they need to improve. They needed this battle to know how important is the need to improve, okay? It was just like with me, Fumika and Daichi when were still beginning." I told her. I know about her feelings for Issei and needed to make sure she knew that I didn't beat him like that on purpose."

"I understand. Despite being harsh sometimes, I know that you don't do things intentionally to make others feel down, Yuta-san." She said nodding and giving me a small smile. I just gave her a gentle smile, nodding to the blonde maiden and appreciating her for understanding that.

"Right. Asia, we will gather the ORC devils in one place for you to treat their injuries." I said to her as she agreed.

I then turned to the Student Council group of devils.

"Hey! You guys could perhaps lend us a hand?" I asked them.

They nodded, somehow dumbfounded and helped us carry Gremory's peerage to her place.

* * *

 **Moments Later, at the ORC**

Asia finally finished treating all of the redhead's peerage devils. The Student Council helped us place them here and left.

I was now sitting again on one of the couches with my friends.

"So, do you guys understand now?" I asked calmly to Gremory's group. They were still feeling sour with the defeat they received.

"You guys need to train so you won't be beaten like this." I finished and then looked to Issei.

"Do you get it now, Issei? I couldn't take you along to fight Caius because, even with your **"Boosts"** , it still wouldn't have been enough to face him." I explained to him. The only thing he did was to clench tightly his fists, looking frustrated.

…..

Issei then approached me and held both of my shoulders tightly.

"Yuta…." His eyes were being shadowed by his hair.

"Please… You have to help us… If not for Buchou, I ask for myself. I want to become stronger, so I can **kick that** _ **Fried Chicken's ass**_." He said with an air of desperation around him.

"You trained Yoruno and Satou, right? You simply took two normal people and turned them into fighters. You can't do the same at least with me?" He asked to me, with a pleading face.

…..

"I can't, Issei. I'm sorry." I said to him, a small tone of pity in my voice.

Asia and even Fumika and Daichi felt bad for him. I couldn't turn him into a better fighter because _**I only wanted to train humans**_ , so humankind can stand a chance against the supernatural.

 **I also can't train you, Issei, because you're now a devil**. Since you are no longer a human, there's no way you could obtain _infinite potential_ like us to get stronger. We could keep evolving ourselves further and further. As for you **, you have to find your true potential yourself.**

My team knew about this, but we didn't want to tell him about Chaos for now.

"Why? What they have that I don't? _**None of them ever had a Sacred Gear like me**_ , according to Buchou and Kaichou. And yet, they are also getting stronger…. Like you. And Asia." Issei said.

….

"It's because you're a devil now, Issei. I can't draw out whatever potential lays dormant inside of you. It's not like me, Fumika, Daichi or Asia. I can only make humans get stronger." I replied and he was now looking down.

…...

I then just put a hand on Issei's shoulder and said:

" **But remember, you can always resort to** _ **"dirty tricks"**_ **in the Rating Games in order to win, right?** _Do whatever it takes to win!_ I bet that _**if you even used a magic to rip apart the clothes' from Riser's servants away, it would be still valid in the match, right?**_ You could beat t them while they covered their bodies in shame, for feeling too exposed. What do you think, Issei? Funny if that actually happened, right?" I said joking to him, trying to cheer him up.

The pervert just looked at me, blinking. His eyes were then shadowed again by his hair.

…...

"Yuta…" Issei muttered.

"What's wrong, Issei?" I asked him.

"That's….. That's….. **That's one of the best ideas I ever heard**!" He exclaimed, fully excited, to everybody's surprise. He was now with a big perverted grin in his face.

….

…...

…...

"Pervert." Toujou Koneko said bluntly to him.

Me, Fumika and Daichi just facepalmed at his reaction while Asia blushed. Lux just made a sigh emoji like face. He can't be serious, right? Although perhaps shouldn't doubt that would have come with this idea sooner or later. What's next? A magic to read women's thoughts through their boobs?

…..

Actually, screw that. I better remain quiet or he will try this too…..

"I heard that you devils could try to create spells with your magic and I was just joking. Are you seriously planning to try something like that!?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yeah! You gave me a great idea. Thanks, Yuta! This will surely be useful against that Yakitori's girls. I owe you one, man!" He took my right hand and shaked it with both of his hands. **He was genuinely grateful for my idea.**

…

Hyoudou Issei…..

Your lust certainly doesn't have limits…..

….

What have I done? I unlocked a new level of pervertedness in him….

May whatever girl that enter in contact with his new possible _"deadly"_ skill never finds out that I was the one who inspired him.

"Issei." I then called him, now looking serious.

"What?" He asked me back.

"Usually, a normal person would try to stop you from trying to create such a despicable skill. However, knowing you, I know that my attempts will prove to be fruitless, given your reputation and uncontrollable pervertedness. So, good luck trying to create this magic. But if you try do that in the academy or with normal people, I will make sure you're " _castrated"._ Got it?" I asked with, with a slight hint of energy coming from me.

"Aye!" He said comically, trying to assure me that he would keep this promise. I then smiled to him and my aura of energy disappeared.

"Alright. Oh, and one more thing. No matter what happens, there is only one way for you to eventually get stronger: Hard work." I said to him.

"Hard work?" He asked.

"Hard work. There is no secret to truly become stronger, other than that, in my opinion. Also think about what keeps you going on, what you desire to protect. Trust me on this, your hard work will pay eventually pay off, sooner or later." I finished.

"Alright. Got it." He nodded to me, determined.

"Well, that's it. The same goes for you four." I said looking to the other members of the redhead's peerage. They weren't looking so confident like Issei, who was now feeling better. Well, that's not really my problem.

"Good luck in your fight." I finished saying to them.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Nighttime, at Yuta and Fumika's place**

Me, Fumika, Daichi and Asia had a delicious dinner of BBQ. The meat and the vegetables being cooked on the grill that Fumika's family had for this kind of meals.

It seems that it was also a while since she had some barbecue food. So, why not have some now? I was also craving for some delicious juicy meats too. Especially now that we have become stronger than Gremory's group and perhaps she won't bother us for some time.

Overall, the meal was excellent and we all ate happily as if we haven't eaten food as good as this in a while.

We then eventually finished the dinner and cleaned everything. After helping washing the dishes, Daichi went home. As for Asia, she was currently in the bath, taking a shower. Lux was somehow sleeping, guarding himself inside of a bookshelf in the house, alongside other books. That actually fits him in my opinion.

As for me, I was looking at the night sky through the house's balcony. A cup of hot cocoa was next to me, with steam still coming from it. It was a beautiful night, with many stars shining on the sky, alongside the Moon, in its crescent form.

"Kirei(Beautiful)…. Don't you agree?" Fumika said, approaching me from behind. She was also holding a cup of hot cocoa, of her own, and stood next to me. I simply nodded to her, agreeing with her.

"It was a night like this, like today, when I found you." She said, smiling and drinking her hot cocoa.

"Yeah. Thanks, Fumika, for helping me. I'm really grateful for that." I said to her, with a small smile.

"I know." She simply replied and kept admiring the view, just like me.

…...

"Say, Fumika…" I started.

"Hmmm?" She looked to me.

"Did I made the right choice? **Not helping Gremory and her devils with their Rating Game match**?" I asked her, with some uncertainty in my voice.

…...

"... What do you think about their match?" She asked me back.

"I honestly didn't want anything with that Redhead because she is fighting for herself. Something very selfish. I know that she is trying to break free from a marriage she never choose to be part of and is very desperate. But I felt that she would be just using me. " I said to Fumika.

"I see…."

…

 _ **BGM: GEED no Akashi/Voyager [Music Box] ("Ultraman Geed" Theme Song) - R3 Music Box**_

"Fumika…." I started.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm just using you? Daichi? Asia? Lux?" I asked looking at her, fixing at her blue eyes.

"Eh?" She widened her eyes, a bit surprised.

"I mean, I know that what I'm doing is to save the multiverse from the danger brought by the power of the Capsules. And all the help I could get is appreciated, but I still wonder sometimes what right I have of involving you guys in this. Sure, you guys agreed and all, being aware of the danger. But I…. I…. **Is it really okay sometimes to make other fight for me? Am I just like Gremory?** " I asked and then looked down.

…...

"..." Fumika just remained quiet, not responding to me.

Fumika's eyes got covered by her hair bangs, being shadowed by it. She then approached me and….. Hugged me from behind!? Her breasts were also pressed against my back.

"!?" I only widened my eyes and I blushed a bit.

"I see, even you feel insecure sometimes, Yuta." She then made a weak smile, still hugging me, and she too was blushing.

"Y-Yeah…. I-I'm not perfect or anything of the sorts. I'm just a human, like you…. I-I might end making mistakes in the future, like something that might end costing you guys' lives. **And I'm just really scared of that….** " I muttered.

"I see. But you're not alone in this now, Yuta. We still want to help you. Me, Daichi, Asia and Lux. You also told that we could stop if we feel too much scared or don't want to fight more,right? **You're not like Gremory-senpai.** You won't force yourself upon others, expecting absolute loyalty, like her in exchange for some longlife benefits. She sort of "buys" her servants in a way, even though she treats them like family. But unfortunately, **they can't quit** , or they will **become** _ **stray devils."**_ She started, now separating herself from me.

"Unlike her, you don't fight for yourself. Neither of us does. Unlike these devils, you're not fighting for some sort of recognition, fame or rewards." She continued and I nodded.

"And **you don't need to carry your heavy burden alone, right?** That's why, Yuta, cheer up. If you feel sad, I will also feel sad. All of us will." She finished and looked to me with a gentle smile.

Fumika…...

….

I approached her and, this time, I was the one who hugged her.

…

 ***Sniff* *Sniff***

"Fumika…. ***Sniff*...*Sniff*...** Arigatou…." I was shedding some tears, not of sadness, but of joy.

"Daijoubu(It's alright), Yuta…." She hugged me back.

Sou da… I know that I decided to come here to fight the Kaijus and to show the Supernatural World that we humans must not be underestimated.

But now, I also fight to protect not only this universe, but my world and rest of the multiverse too.

"Can we stay like this for a bit more?" I asked her

"Sure…" She said back.

 _ **BGM ends**_

….

* * *

...

I separated myself from Fumika, feeling much better now. I began to think about home.

…..

Tou-san, Kaa-san, Yuya, Yumi and everybody else. I wonder, how are they doing back in my world? I hope nothing serious happened there and everyone is still living in peace there.

I took off my red glasses, now looking at its red lenses. **I then imagined black silhouettes of two people occupying each of its lenses.** One was of an old man, in the right lense. The other was of a woman on her mid twenties, in the left lense.

…

 **Jii-chan…. Hitomiko-sensei…..**

What would you two do if you were here? In my shoes?

I became who I am today mainly because of you two. Part of the reason I can keep on fighting right now is because of the things that both of you taught me….

…..

 _ **When you two were still alive…..**_

I also even "learned" how to make the **Ikari no Ketsui** thanks to your words, Sensei…..

…

Jii-chan, Hitomiko-sensei…..

If some sort of afterlife exists in our world and you two are in it, please, watch over everybody there…..

I know that's very selfish…..

But I promise, if you two be somehow hearing me, that this will be my only wish. I promise to not ask for anything else.

…

….

…...

!

 ***Grounds Shaking* *Birds flying and chirping* *Cars beeping* *Wind blowing strong***

I suddenly felt a powerful energy as I noticed that something powerful was nearby. **Someone with Chaos.**

Birds were flying, the lights of our house and the rest of the city started flickering, the ground started to shake very furiously, the wind to blew strongly and some nearby cars started beeping uncontrollably.

"What's going on!? Did you also felt this sudden Chaos that appeared out of nowhere!?" Fumika asked worried. I nodded to her.

"The town… Is it under attack?" I asked myself and soon noticed something very surprising.

It was something that I wouldn't forget so soon….

 **A black silhouette of a huge dragon suddenly appeared flying above the city.** It was slowly coming towards us.

And riding the monster on the top of its head was **another figure, also seen as a black silhouette in my eyes.** He was on the back of the dragon, standing with both of his arms crossed. I could feel the aura of Chaos being emanated from him. Such a strong presence… _ **He was definitely much more powerful than Caius.**_

When the two got closer field of vision, the rider was no longer a black silhouette. And I momentarily froze upon seeing his appearance.

He looked just like an Ultraman. He had a silver head, a pair of white round like eyes and a blue color timer, in the shape of a diamond.

 **But what really caught my attention about his appearance was the fact that he mainly looked just like Ultraman Nexus' Dark Mephisto, with these slight differences.** Also, the areas where his body was supposed to be black, where instead silver, just like his head.

"..." I was staring at him, silent. It was all I could do at the moment.

"..." He soon made the same thing, instead of focusing in his front. He was now looking in our direction. But I could feel that he was glaring intensively back at me too.

…...

Eventually, the dragon, that this Mephisto lookalike was riding, finally flew above our house and soon disappeared after that. Not leaving a single trace of his presence. Their auras were completely gone. We could no longer feel them.

The tremor, the lights flickering, the strong winds and the car noises finally stopped.

Whoever was that guy, all **I could say was that he was very bad news.** And his presence…. Such a strong aura…

….

"..." I only stare back at the sky, now with a serious expression on my face. My guts were telling me that this guy was definitely going to be the next person I will be fighting with to protect our Capsules.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice, _**Zero Darkness**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor)

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan)

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **Koulder:** _ **?(?)**_

* * *

 **Capsule 10: Rating Game / A new enemy appears! -** **END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1 - Version 2**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi, soon replaced by **Gundam RX-78-2** , is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed and later a Big screen showing **Kaiju Musume Zetton,** waving and winking.)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(Shows **Ultraman Koulder** gazing towards the right next to Caius, that is staring into the screen. They are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 10 of Ultraman GeeDxD. And now, Ultraman Koulder's looks were finally shown.**

 **It is stated that combining Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Belial Capsules would result in the Zero Darkness Kaiju Capsule. How? I have no idea, but here it is!**

 **In my opinion, I don't think that the toku hero always needs some power-up item to get stronger. I think they should try to develop new attacks or something of the sort. Like I Naruto characters coming up with a new jutsu, I guess...**

 **And that's how the idea came for** _ **a new attack for Ultraman Geed Primitive**_ **, Ikari no Tetsui. I was watching the** _ **Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin**_ **anime and I got the strange urge to rewatch all the episodes from the original anime. One of the episodes showed Endou Mamoru using the Ikari no Tetsui technique and I liked it.**

 **And about how the devils lost, in my opinion, they were still weak before training themselves to fight Riser's peerage in the Rating Game. I know many will hate me for this, but I'm wanted to do that, okay?**

 **The two people that Yuta mentioned and are dead will be later properly introduced in future chapters. It will be explained about how they made and left an impact in his life, turning him into the kind of guy that he is today.**

 **And about Ultraman Koulder, I couldn't take the image of Dark Mephisto from my head. But I don't want him in this story… Yet.** _ **Or perhaps I won't put him after all.**_ **So I decided to just add a lookalike of sorts, that looks less evil and more like an Ultraman in terms of appearence. Like Caius/Housuke, he will only attack the supernatural creatures because of their shared hatred towards them.**

 _ **Some Requests/ Looking for ideas:**_

 **1-)** _ ***Can somebody give me an idea of what Asia's Semblance could be?**_

 _ **2**_ **-)** _ ***And a name for a Fusion Rise between Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna? With Tiga's Multi Type and Dyna's Flash Type.**_

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** More fights will come for Geed and his group. And the supernatural community is not going to stand still and ignore his group's actions either.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks. My brain comes with some very random ideas sometimes when I'm making these chapters.

 **Wia5529:** Two words: Thank you.

 **deltadragon373:** Yes, you are right. But, you see, if you scan Zero and Seven Capsules with the Geed Riser, _it will really say Ultraman Orb: Emerium Slugger._ In real life, I mean.

 **Guest:** Thanks. I will keep King's Capsule a secret for now, but I think it might be very easy to figure it out. The _**Black Ultraman's Capsule**_ that I was talking about was _**Belial's**_. Although he is dead, his Capsule will the be most seeken by Koulder's group. Dark Mephisto was used in this as an inspiration to make Ultraman Koulder.

 **Guest:** Maybe. Perhaps yes, perhaps not. Still not sure.

 **Guest:** Nice ideas, I will think about it.

 **Guest:** Not gonna spoil anything for now, although it might be pretty obvious the reason he hates the supernatural is linked to her.

 **Guest:** No, I will try to make a Fusion Rise with Tiga's Multi Type and Dyna's Flash Type so that Geed can use all the three forms abilities from those two.

 **Guest:** Sure, why not. But I'm still thinking of what Kaiju I will use.

 **Austin:** Hahaha, cool ideas. Thanks for liking my work.

 **RandomGuest:** Didn't knew about Histoire until someone mentioned her in the reviews. Your ideas for Kaijus and plot always help me, thanks. Even if I don't use them, I will always get some inspiration from them. I will think which of these I can _perhaps_ use in next chapters, but nothing is guaranteed.

I didn't knew about Kiyome Abe until you mentioned her. I think I can put her, but still not completely sure, like Asia. I need to research more about her appearances in the DxD verse.

I will try to make Amon's past reasonable, explaining his hatred towards the supernatural

I have no idea how to modify and evolve Asia's Sacred Gear beyond her Balance Breaker, could you give some ideas for her?

The story involves the Multiverse and many Kaiju Capsules made from creatures of differents origins. So why not use the Grimm? The Multiverse Theory already explained why there are numerous different, unique and dangerous creatures roaming around the DxD verse.

Yep. The Darkrai and the non-aggressive Kaiju idea looks cool, I will try to do it.

Yeah, these "support" characters like Histoire, Orbital 7, Haro, Rotomdex and Calumon could and will probably appear later in the story. But I don't plan to make all of them initially friends of Yuta/Geed's team. Some of them might appear and fight alongside Koulder's group as their companions. But anyway, thanks for the idea, this really seems cool to try to use.

* * *

 **Thank you, to all readers.**

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	12. Capsule 11

**Hello, welcome to chapter 11 of Ultraman GeeDxD. In this chapter, Yuta and his team go the Underworld.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 11: Let's go to Hell**

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Location - ? - Koulder's place**

Ultraman Koulder slowly walked through the room until he stood under the light of a spotlight present in the dark room.

He was no longer a black silhouette and the features of his Ultraman body were now completely able to be seen.

The Dark Mephisto lookalike was pondering on what to do after taking a look on Ultraman Geed and personally measuring the blue eyed Ultra Warrior's Chaos level himself. He satisfied his curiosity over Yuta for now.

"What's wrong, Koulder?" A voice called from behind of him. He turned to look at the voice's direction.

 ***Click***

A second spotlight suddenly turned on and **a middle aged man was standing on it.** He had white hair and moustache and was dressed in a simple white lab coat, with a red button up shirt under it, brow pants, a black belt and a pair of black shoes. He also had blue eyes.

"It's Ultraman Geed….. And his friends." Ultraman Koulder replied to the older man, who just nodded back to him.

"I see…." The man then said.

"I went to personally see how strong he currently is. His group is already stronger than the two devil peerages, of the Gremory and Sitri clans, present in Kuoh. And they finally seemed to have surpassed the devils in terms of power….. _**How's the progress of the new program**_?" Koulder asked to the man.

"I have several ideas. Just give me a little more time." The scientist replied.

"I don't think they're capable of defeating me in a combat, but I don't want to give Geed's group much time to "level up" before we fight." The Ultra said back.

"Wakatteiru (I know). And once you manage to duel against Geed, I'm sure you will be capable of defeating him."

"..." Koulder simply nodded to the man, agreeing with him.

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Alarm noises***

"*Gasp*" Was Koulder's initial reaction upon hearing the noises.

"Sugu ni ikimasu (I will be going)." He then said to the older man..

"Sumanaina (Thank you)…" The scientist said back to him and his spotlight turned off, his presence in the room was also gone.

Koulder simply went to a direction and teleported away, becoming red light particles that dissipated in the room.

Ultraman Koulder appeared in a white corridor and a white light engulfed him and he transformed back to his human form.

Once the light faded away, **a black silhouette of a 17 years old boy now stood in his place**.

The boy kept walking towards the corridor until he entered a door to his right. It was a simple small room with a bed inside of it.

 **And on the bed, was the scientist he was previously talking with.** The man seemed to be in a coma like state of sorts and was wearing a medical gown. A medical tube was attached to his right arm, injecting some substance to keep his body alive.

Various machines were around his bed, being used as a life support system of sorts to keep him alive as well. One was even showing his heart rate, in a black screen, with the use of a green line. The name **Yagami Heiji** was also being shown in the bottom of the screen.

Koulder noticed that the machines were not properly working, making Yagami's condition unstable.

He then approached another screen with a keyboard next to it, soon typing something and making all the machines properly function again.

"..." He looked to the man in coma.

 **Yagami's real body was in problems and he used a device that temporarily transferred his consciouses away from his body to talk with Koulder and the others of their group.**

Koulder then brought a chair and sat to the right of Yagami's bed. He took the scientist's right hand with both of his hands and gripped it gently. If one looked closer, a logo, **that resembles a Keyblade Master symbol** , was present in Koulder's right hand as a black tattoo.

" _ **Tou-san**_ …. **We will carry on yours wishes**. I promise that we will fulfill your dreams and end the supernatural, once and for all." Koulder said to the man in coma, with a tone of determination.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_ _ **-**_ **Version 2**

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a Chaos Storm

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Ultraman Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking Burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Kaiju Musume Zetton replaces Geed Primitive and makes an energy concentrated attack towards a group of dark monsters and uses her telekinesis to stop them in the place, soon destroying the group of shadowed monsters.

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Gundam RX-78-2 then assumes the place and is seen using his Twin Breaker and the Kaiju Capsules he possesto destroy another group of monsters.

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands.

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show **Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger** , armed with swords in both of his hands. He stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta, Fumika, Daichi and Lux appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 11: Let's go to Hell**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 _ **The Next Day**_

Class just ended and there wasn't music practice today. Me and my friends were currently going to the ORC, since Gremory's group and Asia were about to leave for their training against Riser's peerage.

When we arrived,all of them were already assembled. They all seemed to have prepared some luggage to take to wherever they be going.

"Issei. Asia." I called the two.

"Try not to worry much while training. Just give your best. Trust me, your hard work will pay off." I assured them as both nodded to me, also smiling.

"You two, take care, okay?" I approached the two and put each of my hands in one of their shoulders and patted them.

"Hai." Asia said.

"Right." Issei said.

"See you! Ganbare (Give your best)!" I separated from them, waving my right hand to them.

Gremory and her other three servants looked at me silently.

"..." They were simply quiet.

A red magic circle, showing the symbol of the Gremory clan, appeared beneath them and the other devils of the ORC, teleporting Gremory's peerage and Asia away.

…...

"Well, let's get going, guys." I said to my friends as they nodded to me.

We were soon about to exit the academy when…

"Senpai." Nimura Ruruko appeared in front us. It seems that she has been waiting for us in the academy's front gate. She then approached us and greeted my group.

"Nimura…. I suppose your Kaichou wishes something with us?" She nods to my question.

"If you three would follow me." She requested.

We just exchanged looks between us and shrugged. We soon began to follow Sitri's Pawn.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

"So, what do you want this time, Sitri?" I asked her calmly while she looked at me and my friends. We were sitting on a couch and she was at her desk.

As for her servants, they were doing usual assignments that members of any student council of a high school were supposed to do, while looking warily at us at the same time.

Well, considering how we are now stronger than them and aren't exactly part of the Devils' Faction, it's understandable that they might look at us as possible future "threats". They must be analyzing us for some clues or weak points in our powers, although it will be hard for them to figure how our abilities work for now.

Did she perhaps called us here because of the **dragon and that Mephisto lookalike** in it? I really hope they don't try to face him yet.

" **It's about your fight against Rias's group**." She began. Her servants stopped doing their current tasks and now completely focused on us.

…..

Silence filled the room.

…

Well, at least it isn't about the Dark Mephisto copycat.

"It was a challenge "match". A bet. She wanted to turn me into her servants and decided to resort to violence." I started, taking my glasses off and wiping it with a piece of cloth I carry around with me.

"But how you two even came to this point?"She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I told her that she was weak and that her peerage wouldn't stand a chance against Riser Phenex's peerage in their current state." Sitri frowned as I bluntly explained.

"Obviously, she got offended and challenged me and my friends for a fight. **And if we lose, I would have to apologize to her and we would all have joined her peerage**." I replied, now being the one that frowned.

"I see." She then made a sad expression upon hearing this.

"As you have seen, we have beaten them fair and square. We also won because she underestimated us, **she thought that the same thing that happened with Caius wouldn't happen again while facing us.** " I finished and put my red glasses back in my face.

…

"William." Sona started.

"Yes?" I asked.

" **Do you hate us, devils?** " She asked as all of her servants looked towards her with widened eyes, and then to me.

…...

"Why do you ask that?" I merely raised an eyebrow while making her a curious look.

"Because of Rias _"actions"_ to turn you into a devil…" She tried to say.

"No. I don't hate your race in general. I don't even have nothing against you or her anymore." She widened her eyes at this.

"The thing is that I just want to be left out of this, Sitri. Of the supernatural for now. I already have a lot to do while dealing with the monsters." I finished.

"You can't, William. Everybody that once enters the Supernatural World, can no longer be left out of it. Everybody in the Devil Faction is already aware of you, your friends and the monsters you are fighting.

It's just a matter of time before the other factions also became interested in you, if they aren't already. Remember _ **, you let those 4 fallen angels go away**_. And the fact that you're "superhero" in our town doesn't help you keep a low profile either." Sitri explained.

Oh yeah…..

…...

"*Sigh* And what's your point?" I began.

"Look, I know that you don't want to join us and become a devil. But at least consider this: **an alliance with us**." She said. What?

…..

"Why? I can imagine the Fallen Angels coming after me in the future, but **why I should become the enemy of the Angels**? I'm not christian and don't like religion, but that doesn't mean that I dislike them and want to become their enemies too." I reasoned.

"Then how about a contract? We can give you and your team some resources in exchange of your help in some occasions?" She reasoned back.

"... Well, that sounds reasonable…." She seemed to be making a smile.

"But no." The smile never came.

"Why?" She asked.

"I still don't want to _ **"risk" being used by your faction as a puppet**_ of sorts that way. Perhaps making me fight in some important battle for your kind against the other factions." Now she and her her servant all looked incredulously at me because of my comment.

"No! Kaichou would never do that!" Saji shouted angry at me, ready to attack me. I merely shook my head, not buying that.

"Saji! Calm yourself!" Shinra said to him sternly, scolding him.

…..

"Why….? Why can't you at least partly trust us? We are not just some monsters wearing human skin. We have feelings too! **You even admitted and recognized that me and Rias treat our servant with care, as if they were family**." Sona argued.

Stop, **this** has nothing to do with trusting you or Gremory. I just don't see your race in a negative way as I previously did because of **this. That doesn't still make us friends or anything of the sorts.**

…..

"If your kind are really not some only power attracted bastards, you wouldn't make things like the arranged marriages, like in Gremory's case, **just to create more powerful Pure-Blooded devils and replenish your faction forces** , right? What about you, Sitri? I imagine your parents made the same thing with you? I asked and she looked at me with a shocked expression.

….

"Yes, they did." She grimace, while answering me.

"Your parents at least consider your feelings? And Rias Gremory, what about her case?" Sona Sitri's eyes were looking at me deeply at my silver ones while I asked her.

…..

"I didn't want to be and hated being part of an forced engagement, like my parents originally forced me into. But that's not enough to make me loathe my parents. I know that RIas is feeling the same with her parents and Sirzechs-sama." She said.

 _ **Sirzechs**_? Right, must be the redhead's brother…

"And you are still part of it? Of the marriage contract?" I asked her.

"I actually managed to get out of it by myself. And it wasn't solved with a fight." She replied as I widened my eyes.. Wow. Really? That's actually impressive.

"How did you do that?" When I asked her, she only blushed a little while her peerage looked at her curiously.

"T-That doesn't matter." She said and recomposed herself. Well, if she doesn't want to say, I'm not going to force her.

I just nodded and shrugged it off.

"Hmmm…... Sasuga (as expected of) Kaichou-san. You actually seem to have brains, solving your problems without having to resort to a fight, unlike Gremory's case." I snickered a little while saying this. As for her, she just frowned at my reaction.

"Stop! I will not let you offended Rias!" She slammed her hands in her desk. I just blinked and quietly started her back.

…..

"Why? How long do you even know her? Is she a very important friend to you?" I asked her crossing my arms.

"She is my childhood friend. Despite not being able to help her with her engagement issue, I would only wish for her happiness. She would do the same for me. **Don't you feel any pity for her at all!?** " Sitri said.

…..

 **(Flashback)**

"Did I made the right choice? **Not helping Gremory and her devils with their Rating Game match**?"

 **(Flashback ends)**

…..

….

…...

"Tell me, Sitri. How your parents felt when you broke off from your engagement?" I asked her while closing my eyes and entering in a deep thought.

…..

"They felt a bit upset about it. But we managed to come on good terms eventually. We all left this matter behind." She declared.

…...

"I see….. If the same thing happened to Gremory, would her parents be angry? Frustrated? Or would they respect her feelings?" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"They would surely understand her feelings as well." Sitri said.

"Then can't she talk to them?"

"Her parents made her engagement **a contract** of sorts with the Phenex clan. It can't simply be called off so suddenly by one of the two parties. The same thing was valid in my case." She said sadly.

…..

"What about you, William? Do you really can't help her? **You said it yourself that we aren't so bad like you initially thought**." She commented. And again, you are pressing in that matter...

…...

I observed her and briefly looked at all of her servants.

….

"Sitri, do you know how many Chess Pieces Gremory already used?" I asked her.

"She already used the Queen Piece in Akeno, one Knight Piece in Kiba-kun, one Rook Piece in Toujou-san and all the eight Pawn Pieces in Hyoudou. And also a **Bishop Piece** …." She said.

Hold on. Then **Gremory has one more servant**? I could check this out….

…..

"Say… **Are Gremory's parents in the** **Underworld**? The place the devils come from?" Sitri nodded.

" **Do you go there by using one of these magic circles you use to teleport**?" I asked again.

"Yes." Sitri answered.

Hmmm….

I placed a hand in my chin and got in thinking stance. An idea soon formed in my head.

…..

"Can I see one? It could even be the ones from the flyers you give around. Please?" I asked while the devils gave me a confused look.

Saji approached me and gave one to me.

"Thanks, Saji." I thanked the blonde and he nodded to me.

I examined the paper. It showed a black magic circle with a symbol of a necklace in its center and the words "Your wishes will come true" were written in it. I could actually perhaps **try to do a** _ **certain something**_ **now with this "seemingly simple piece of paper"** …..

Hmnmm…..

I got up and stored the flier in my pants pocket.

"We better get going, guys." Fumika and Daichi got up as well once I said that. Both were curious on what I was planning to do.

"Where are you going?" Sitri asked.

"Home. I will try something. An idea formed in my head. What you told about Gremory intrigued me." I grabbed my stuff and my friends did the same.

"Intrigued you? How?" She now got curious.

"Sorry. It's a secret." I placed a finger in my mouth and made the silence gesture and turned to leave with my buddies.

I was already at the exit when….

"You are planning something and it involves Rias, doesn't it?" Sitri asked and I stopped, without facing her.

"Yes." I bluntly declared.

"If you be planning something against her-" Sitri started and I cut her off.

"No, no. You got it wrong. I assure you, I won't do anything prejudicial against her." I finally looked back to her as she stared deeply into my eyes, searching for any possible signs of lies.

…..

"Alright." She said and I nodded to her.

"Well. See ya, Sitri." I made a two finger salute with my right hand and smiled to her, before exiting the room with Fumika and Daichi. I didn't notice that she blushed again a bit while we left the room.

* * *

 **Later**

 **At my and Fumika's house, in the living room**

The three of us were currently in the living room and Lux got out of my school bag. I was currently looking at the flier of Sitri's clan.

"What do you plan to with that piece of paper, Yuta?" Daichi asked.

" **I plan to go to the** **Underworld** **, using this flier's symbol.** " He and Fumika looked at me with shocked expressions, with their eyes widened after hearing this.

"What!? Why!?" Fumika asked me.

"I wanna have a talk with Gremory's parents." I said.

"Why would you even go there? Was it because of the talk with Kaichou?" Daichi asked.

…..

"Yep." I said and nodded.

"And how are you going to find Rias-senpai parents?" Fumika asked this time."

"With this." I showed them my cell phone and pointed to the **Encyclopedia APP.**

"The **Encyclopedia APP?"** Daichi looked confused.

"Remember the silver haired maid that appeared yesterday at the ORC's place? **Grayfia Lucifuge**?" They nodded.

I then briefly explained to them about what the APP told me about her. Being Rias Gremory's brother's servant and his Queen, alongside also being the head maid of the Gremory household. This meant that this woman probably knew the redhead's parents and was working for them.

 **Also, I could now use the APP to track** _ **some**_ **people I previously interacted with and/or scanned.**

"Lux. Take a look at this." I said to the Grimoire, showing the flier and the Smartphone, open in the Encyclopedia APP.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked me.

"Could you try to **imprint Sitri's magical circle and try to copy its teleportation magic in one of your pages**? And also to use it to find Grayfia Lucifuge's energy signature that my phone is showing? I think I can go to the Underworld if you manage to do this." I told the magic book.

"Hmmm…. I'm not sure if this will work. But, okay, I will try." He adopted a emoji that showed a determined look.

"Thanks. Here." I gave him the flier and the red phone, They floated around him as he began to pour some blue energy in the two items.

While Lux worked, I faced Daichi and Fumika:

" ***Chuckles*** How funny…... I thought that the Underworld would be like how we usually think Hell is, but it is actually very similar to our human world, according to Sitri. But even so, I won't let my guard down while I am there. Don't worry guys, I promise that I will be back as soon as I finish my business there." I told the two.

"Wait, what!? We can't let you go there alone, man!" Daichi said to me serious.

"Yeah. Daichi's right, Yuta." Fumika agreed with him.

"You never know what dangers might be there." She added.

….

"Thanks, guys. This doesn't actually involve our current quest of sealing the Kaijus, but more of **understanding the devils and seeing how their society works.** " I said and both nodded. I gave both of them a weak smile.

"Fumika, despite what we talked about Gremory yesterday, I'm curious to see how she will get out of her problem. I'm also worried of what might happen to Issei and her servants if she loses the Rating Game match. And lastly, I want to give a piece of my mind to her family if they happen to be some piece of shit assholes." I declared and she widened her eyes.

Now she must be even more worried with me, by the looks of her face and her reaction. Well, considering that I might end pissing some powerful devils that is to be expected.

…..

" ***Sigh*** Alright. But that's just more reasons for me to go with you if the Underworld ends happening to be a dangerous place, Yuta. Since you don't seem to be reconsidering of not going there, are you?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Well, let's go there then. We have no idea what might be expecting us there, but _sittin_ _ **g**_ _around_ _ **do**_ _ing nothing won't get us_ _anywhere, right?"_ Daichi asked, smirking a little.

"Right. Then let's go." I said and both nodded, now ready. We looked towards Lux as he approached us.

"Guys! **I did it! I can actually take us there, to that Underworld place!** Look!" Lux said and opened himself in a random page, showing a black Sitri magic circle in it. He then closed himself and was giving us a proud emoji face.

"Good job, Lux! Can we go there now?" I asked him, now eager.

"Sure, Yuta. Fumika. Daichi. Are you guys coming too?" He asked the two.

"Hai." Fumika said.

"Sure, Lux." Daichi said to him, smiling.

"Then here we go!" Lux declared. He then flew in the center of us and opened himself again in the magic circle's page.

The circle enlarged itself from Lux's page. It became a big blue circle that now stood under our feet. It then finally teleported us and we all left the house, leaving no traces behind of our presence.

* * *

 **Underworld - ?**

 **Some minutes later…..**

"Uahg...…." I softly groan for a bit before getting on my knees. I quickly rub my aching head as I got up to see that me and my friends were now in a forest. The teleportation didn't went smoothly as I originally thought it would have been.

Last thing I remember was being teleported away to the Underworld alongside Fumika, Daichi and Lux. The others were already getting up as well, they were also feeling some slightly headaches before fully recovering.

It didn't take me long to notice something was wrong: We ended in a random location. Everything around us was perfectly normal except for the sky, which was purple. We knew right away that **we weren't on Earth anymore** , but we weren't on another planet since we could breathe easily. **So this was the Underworld**?

Wasting no time, we hurried through the forest hoping to find some sign of civilization. Luck we would have, as we quickly stumbled upon one.

"That city will be a good place to start." I said to my friends as they nodded, I pointed to a city not so far away form the forest we currently found ourselves in..

"Incredible, we really are no longer in the human world." Daichi commented.

"Sorry, guys, I wanted to teleport us directly to that Grayfia Lucifuge woman, but it seems I still need to do some adjustments with the devil magic circle I copied." Lux commented making a sad emoji face.

"Don't worry about that, Lux. You managed to bring us here, that's more than enough in my opinion." Fumika said to him and he smiled to her, recovering his cheerful mood.

My Grimoire decided to strap himself on my back to not call attention while flying. Also because I wasn't planning to keep carrying him in my arms all the time. He became a backpack of sorts, with some ropes coming from his pages and attaching themselves to his back cover,

We hurried through the forest to get into the city only to notice something unusual. The citizens of this city flew around with bat-like wings similar to the one Gremory, Sitri and their peerage have. **Now I could confirm that we indeed have arrived in the Underworld.**

Sitri told me about her home a few times and how it was vastly different than the human world and her description of it matches exactly where we were. For now, we must find the silver haired maid and talk with Gremory's parents.

"Since we were also here, I decided that it would be best to recon this area just in case. " I said and my friends agreed.

We began exploring the city, only to see that it has many similar shops like the human world has.

 ***Lots of people cheering and excited***

Our attention was capture by an eruption of cheers from his right. Quickly turning to that direction we saw humongous crowd standing in front of the stage. We went in a little closer only for me to change my expression to a confused one.

"What in the name of the Chaos…..?" I whispered.

Standing on stage was a young beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin tails and she had violent eyes. **Her pink outfit border line on a costume since it resembles some kind of magic girl.** In her hands was a long pink wand which had a giant yellow star on it. She has a childlike body albeit with large breasts.

She made different poses along with a peace sign to the crowd which causes her breast to bounce as well. An explosion occurred of giant cheers and cameras flashing like crazy from the crowd.

I just gave a 'what the hell' stare to my friends during a brief moment before rolling my eyes.

"Must be some kids show like the ones we have back home." Daichi commented and we agreed with him.

Seeing that we had no point in staying, we decided it was best to leave. Our departure was cut short when the girl on stage spoke:

"Okay, everybody, we finally reach the end, but before you go, I have a very special announcement. **One lucky winner will have the honor of being a guest star on Miracle Levia-tan!** "

The crowd roared in joy while I just stared at them with a raise an eyebrow.

"Are most of the devils really blinded by lust?" I merely muttered.

"Okay the first one who can grab my wand will be the winner. But be careful, it won't be that easy to catch." Her words greatly inspired the crowd while I just roll my eyes in annoyance. Seeing enough of this, we decided to leave to resume the task of finding Rias Gremory's house.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

"Okay are you ready!? One, two, three!" The girl threw her wand into the air descending down to the crowd.

People raise their hands to the sky climbing over each other hoping to get the wand; however, it stops in mid air. The crowd blinks at the floating wand wondering what will happen next. Soon the wand flew around like a bird from overhead then passing through the crowd.

Devils scatter around crashing into each other to avoid the wand. It went about for a couple of minutes before the wand flew out away from them.

Unknown to Yuta and company, the wand was heading directly straight towards him. Devils were shouting to him to dodge, but he did not heed them. He came to a halt for a moment as the wand was getting closer. The girl on stage was about to call it off, but froze at what she saw.

"They are wearing the Kuoh Academy's uniform! Are they perhaps acquainted with So-tan? I better stop the wand of possibly hitting him!" She mentally asked herself, curious while observing Yuta's group.

However….

All around, the crowd and the girl witness the young Ultra unexpectedly swiftly turn around and simply caught the tip of the wand with his bare hands, surprising everybody. Both his palms held it firmly on the sides of the yellow star as the wand began to settle down.

The black haired boy softly growled in frustration.

"Great... Just what we needed, unnecessary attention." He muttered and his friends only looked worried at what sort of problems might be waiting for them now that many people were staring at them.

The girl spread her wings and flew over the group with a huge smile.

"Congratulations, sir. You have caught my wand and for that you will be a guest star on Miracle Levia-tan!" Yuta simply stared at the energetic girl with a blank look, before handing back her wand.

….

"No, thanks. Not interested. C'mon, guys." He was already preparing to leave with his friends, his hands in his pocket pants.

His words made everyone froze while the girl in front of him just simply blinks. The Magical Girl was more surprised than anybody in the crowd. It has been a while since someone said no to her.

Any normal Devil would say yes to be on her show or to her. She can't count the number of requests she received from people to be a part of it. To put an end of it, she decided to hold this special event to do it and people gather like wildfire.

She took her wand back and looks up at the winner.

"May I ask why, Winner-tan?" She asked Yuta.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time nor the patience to be on some kids' show **I know nothing about or never heard before.** " This declaration shocked her.

"I'm here on some personal business alongside my friends. We must go now, miss." He calmly said to her, trying to sound polite.

Cries of anger filled the air forcing Yuta's group and the Magical Girl to look at the source which were the men in a crowd next to them.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL IT SOME KIDS' SHOW!"

"MIRACLE LEVI-TAN IS A FANTASTIC SHOW!"

"YOU INSULTED THE GREAT **LEVIATHAN-SAMA!** APOLOGIES NOW!"

Yuta shifts his gaze back at the cosplayer.

"Wait- **she is one of the ruling Maous!**? Ah fuck….." He thought as Gremory and Sitri explained to him how her people were governed by four individuals who took the titles of Maou after the original were killed.

He never expected this girl who is cosplaying to be one of the ruling heads of the devils.

"Just my luck…..." He mentally groaned.

"HEY! APOLOGIES TO LADY SERAFALL NOW!"

"DO IT!"

"YEAH!"

"IF YOU DON'T THEN WE SHALL MAKE YOU!"

Growing tired of their complaining, Yuta took his **Ultraman Belial Ultra Capsule and Zero Darkness Kaiju Capsule from his Capsule Holder** , starting to form the dark aura with Belial's eyes. He then glared at them,

" **Go ahead and try**." He said, very pissed.

Basically, everyone in the crowd quickly back off from the intensity of his glare, even _Leviathan_ felt some pressure coming from him. It seemed that some of the devils might even pass out from his pressure.

 **Serafall Leviathan, A.K.A the Magical Girl,** was surprised to feel such intensity from the winner's glare and found it otherworldly. This boy's power to silence people was nothing like she ever felt before. **What is this boy's power?.**

Come to think of it, she couldn't feel an iota of his Demonic powers at all nor anything else for that matter. The same for his friends. What were they then? Her thoughts were pushed aside when Yuta, Daichi and Fumika started to walk away.

Serafall quickly got into her pose with a peace sign and a giant smile.

"Well that's all for today folks! Please stay tune for next week episode of Miracle Levi-tan~! See you all next time~!" She declared.

And in a flash, Serafall chase after the Ultraman's group, leaving her fans behind.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

"Hold on a second, Winner-tan!" Yuta turned around to see Serafall running straight towards him. He waited until she was in reach to ask his question.

"What is it?"

"Why do you leave all the sudden?" She asked him back.

"I already told you, I don't have time and I have more important things to do." Serafall simply stare at him before going on her tippy toes to have a little closer look at Yuta's face even though there was a height difference.

"What?" He was now feeling uncomfortable with the way she looked to him.

" **You're not from around here, are you**? You're definitely not a Devil since you don't know me and I don't sense any Demonic power nor any other type of power from you either. Are you a human? All of you?" Yuta and his friends all started to sweat and went on guard just in case, only to have Serafall giggles.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you. Though I must admit, I am surprised to see living humans in the Underworld, of all places, and you are also aware of us, Devils." She said.

"Let just say certain situations and people revealed to us that there is more to this world than meets the eye." He said to her

"I see." The Maou said, nodding.

 ***Wind whistles***

An awkward moment of silence fell between them for a brief moment before Serafall broke it.

"Anyway, what's your name, _**cutie**_? And you friends?" A vein was popping in Fumika's head once she heard the way Serafall addressed Yuta. But she decided to keep it quiet for now.

Seeing he has no other option and the circumstances, Yuta, Fumika and Daichi decided to play along.

"William Oki." Yuta said.

Serafall widened her eyes at this, after hearing his name.

"Could he be…. _**Ultraman Geed**_!? The one from the reports sent by So-tan!?" She asked herself.

"Satou Daichi." Daichi presented himself.

"Yoruno Fumika." Fumika said with a forced smile, nobody except for Lux noticed it, but the Grimoire could feel that it wasn't wise to point it out. At least not for now.

"Grimoire Lux!" Lux then said cheerfully to her and taking Serafall's attention to him. He briefly surprised Serafall, since she didn't expect the object in Yuta's back to actually talk.

"I see….. Nice meet you Will-tan! Dai-tan! Fumi-tan! Lux-tan! **I'm Serafall Leviathan** , but you can call me Sera-tan!" Yuta stared at the energetic Maou for a brief moment wondering why she said their names that way, but pushes it aside.

" ***Sigh*** What is it that you want, _**miss Leviathan**_?" He asked as a giant smile spread across the Maou's face, as she twirled for a second and made a cute opening pose.

" **Accept your prize and be a honor guest on my show, Miracle Levi-tan~**! We can work around your schedule to make time for you and we can ensure that you don't have to say much. What do you say~?"

Despite only doing it to put an end of the requests, she doesn't mind having a guest on for one episode. She had always considered adding a new cast to her show sometime in the future, but never this soon. Serafall prefers to recruit someone who is not very known in the Devil community to keep it interesting for the viewers and Yuta was a perfect candidate.

Only the top brass of the Devil Faction knew more or less about this mysterious warrior that suddenly appeared in Kuoh Town. Fighting never seen before monsters that none of the three factions could fight against and kill.

Unfortunately for her, William gave her the opposite answer.

"No." He gave her a blank look.

"Please!" she pleaded with cutest puppy dog eyes she could make grasping her wand with both hands.

Sadly, it wasn't enough.

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please!"

"No."

"PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!"

"NO! Just leave us alone, please! Gosh, just no….." He muttered.

Her puff her cheeks to forge a pouty expression.

"Mou~, why not!?" She asked.

"I have no time to deal with this and **I need to find Grayfia Lucifuge and Rias Gremory's parents** and I have no idea where we currently are!" Yuta accidentally blurted to her.

…..

"Ah, fuck….." He thought as he mentally face palmed himself. He said more than he should to her.

…..

He knew exposing this information would be risky, but given the situation he doesn't have a choice. Also, his instincts were telling him that she wasn't the kind who willingly accepts no without a good reason. And he always trusts his instincts.

Serafall calmed down in order to tilt her head to the right displaying her confusion.

"Why? Why do you need to see them?"

"It's related to Rias Gremory's engagement….. I want to talk to her parents." Yuta said.

….

Serafall places a finger on her right cheek for a moment until an idea pop in her head.

" **We can work out a deal.** " Yuta and his friends merely raise an eyebrow at her declaration.

"A deal?" Daichi asked, curious, while placing a hand under his chin.

"Yes, I will used my magic circle to send you all to the Gremory Clan's place, **but under two conditions** " Serafall said sweetly with a two finger hand sign.

"And that will be?" Fumika asked still suspicious of her true motives.

" **The first is to accept your prize of being an honor guest on my show, Miracle Levia-tan!** WIll-tan!" Yuta could only clutch a hand into a fist in anger knowing he had no other option, unless he and his friends wanted to search for Lucifuge blindly since his APP was currently only saying that the silver haired maid was somewhere here in the Underworld. Not exactly where.

He has no experience in the mystic arts and no form of contacting the Gremory Clan to get out of their current position and talk with them.

 **Agreeing with Serafall's terms was the only and logical solution at the moment.**

" ***Sigh*** Fine, and the **second**?"

Serafall's smile grew before wrapping an arm around his:

 **"You spend the rest of the day with me, the famous sexy, cute Magical Girl Sera-tan!"** Yuta was a bit puzzle at her second condition, but he shrugged it off.

"What!?" Fumika exclaimed, shocked and frowning to Serafall, who first looked at her, confused at her sudden outburst.

Serafall seemed to guess that the way she reacted like that was because of…. Jealousy?

"Ara? Hehehehe….." The Maou mentally thought and gave her a _"devilish"_ smile, no pun intended, while also winking cutely to Yuta's housemate. Fumika didn't seem to like her expression at all and only glared at back to her. It could be felt that some sparks were appearing between their contest of stares.

Yuta, Daichi and Lux noticed this and they weren't liking where this could possibly go.

"Alright, fine. Let's get this over with." Yuta said trying to quickly change the atmosphere's mood.

"Yippee! Let's go~!" Serafall quickly grabbed his arm and aimed her wand in a certain direction, dragging him along. Lux fell from his back due to the speed Serafall was dragging Yuta.

"Hey! Wait!" Fumika said running after them, trying to catch up with the duo while Daichi grabbed Lux and also went after them.

William merely curses God or whatever divine/supernatural entity that can hear him in this universe as he had to do this, but he will endure it for now. At least Serafall didn't seem to look like Riser Phenex, an arrogant person. Her behavior certainly wasn't what he expected from a Maou.

 **Perhaps not all devils semm bad as he previously thought.** And Gremory and Sitri were perhaps not the only ones that would be on his acceptable side of the devils.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **At a Café**

"This is actually pretty delicious!" Yuta thought.

At the moment Yuta was sitting outside at a table eating a sandwich while Serafall was drinking some tea. Fumika, Daichi and Lux were in another table a few meters from them, also eating. A strawberry parfait for Fumika and a chocolate cake for Daichi.

"I wished I could taste food sometimes." Lux comically whined while observing his friends with a crying emoji face.

For the past couple of hours, the Leviathan took the Ultraman to numerous places like cloth stores and an arcade before stopping at a café to eat. She also tried to lose his friends to stay alone with Yuta, but she wasn't bearing s/any success since Fumika seemed to be very determined to not let that happen at all. Not even for a second.

Each store they went to, Yuta received some sorts of looks from the Devil community ranging from lustful stares to hateful glares. Folks were enraged that he was hanging with a Maou since it was considered a great honor, but he didn't really see it as a honor.

 **He simply considered it as a typical date of sorts.** The only thing he didn't like was Serafall's hyperactive personality. The amount of energy Serafall has is beyond what he calculated and was proving difficult to endure sometimes.

"Well, **she definitely isn't what I expected from a Maou** …. The devils here are very much similar to humans in some ways here. **Guess they aren't so bad at all….** " He mentally thought and concluded.

He took a bite of his sandwich, thinking of how **Rias and her peerage are currently training to face against Riser's peerage with Asia also helping them**.

"I wonder how Gremory and the others are doing. Issei…. Asia…."

"Enjoying your sandwich, Will-tan?"Serafall politely asked Yuta.

"I am. It's very delicious, _Leviathan-san_." He said to her, actually smiling.

"That's great~! But c'mon, call me Sera-tan, Will-tan!" She made her puppy eyes to him, pleading with a cute face. She also used a slight teasing tone. He still didn't felt anything in relation to this, not even when she accidentally pressed his arm against her breasts while they were walking around. He doesn't let this kind of thing easily make him blush.

"..." He then stopped smiling and just looked blankly at her while blinking.

"Please." She tried to convince him.

…..

" ***Sigh*** Alright, _**Sera-chan**_." He said to her, making a weak smile. This causing Serafall to actually pause upon being called that name, and looked at him with surprise.

…

"Something the matter?" Yuta asked, causing Serafall to snap out of it and shake her head.

"No, no! It's fine! In fact, call me that from now on Will-tan!" Serafall happily said to him, causing Yuta to smile in amusement at her because of her reaction.

"Ah whatever, I don't care or mind." Yuta said, causing the girl to cheer at him.

"Yay! Finally, Levia-tan has managed to make a friend who will call her by _**Sera-chan**_!" Serafall happily said, causing the young man to chuckle at her.

"Well then, I'm glad to be first." Yuta responded.

"Yipee! Well then, this place is one of my favorite cafés in the world! They make the best food and tea around. You can order as much as you want." She said happily to him.

"A generous offer, but I'm fine with what I have." He replied to the maou.

Serafall chuckles in amusement while Fumika simply rolls her eyes, looking very displeased.

Daichi just sighed and kept eating his delicious cake. Serafall also paid for their food, reluctantly, as way of apologizing for trying to lose he, Fumika and Lux while she dragged Yuta around with her.

So why not eat? Even if perhaps Serafall was not sorry at all? Hey, it's free delicious food, right? That was what Daichi thought.

And the time they were supposed to spent with her was almost over, so….

 ***Boom***

"What's going on!?" Yuta said as he and everybody else noticed that an explosion came from north, a few blocks away from their current position.

 ***Ping* *Ping* *Ping***

 **His cellphone was telling him that a Kaiju was here, in the Underworld.**

Worried, he looked to his friends and they all nodded. They all quickly finished eating and got up.

"Thanks for the meal, Sera-chan." He said, smiling to her, somehow making her blush and caughting her off guard. She also got briefly distracted by this and dazed off a little.

Yuta and his friends began to ran in the direction of the explosion, leaving the Maou behind.

"Wait! Will-tan!" Serafall tried to stop him, but it was ineffective. Yuta and his friends soon disappeared from her view.

She then paid for their food in the café and began to chase after the young Ultra's group, going in the same direction they went as well.

* * *

 **In a Plaza**

"What the hell…." Was Yuta's only reaction upon seeing the scene present in front of him and his friends.

Some civilian devils bodies were scattered around the area, obviously dead. Building and some nearby shops were also in flames.

And laughing madly amidst all this confusion, upon a pile of dozens of dead devil soldiers bodies, was what what appeared to be a copy of the **Freeze Roidmude from the Kamen Rider Drive Series before achieving Ultimate Evolution.**

The white/blue skin, the polar bear head, the blue teeth, the pointy shoulder pads….

"Ahh~~ Run! Run for your lives!" A nearby devil screamed, flying away. People were crying in fear, some were very injured and were bleeding while running away from the evil penguin.

"Wahaha! That's right! Scream! Scream more! Your screams of agony are like music to my ears!" Freeze shouted to everybody nearby. His voice was creepy.

"It speaks!? But more than that, so he is actually the one responsible for all this shit going on!?" Daichi exclaimed, looking at the scene before him, still not believing in the destruction in front of him.

"Let's leave that for later! We have to stop him!" Fumika said.

"Right! Let's go, guys!" Yuta said.

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future! Geed!"** He announced with the Geed Riser in his hand.

" **Detekinasai (Show yourself)!** **The portal of hopes and dreams! Soul Ride! Zetton!"** Fumika declared holding her cell phone.

" **Ideyo** ( **Come)! The portal of courage! Build Up!** " Daichi declared raising the Gundam Capsule.

The three were about to transform as Serafall finally caught them.

"What is this power? William…. **So you really are Ultraman Geed** …." Serafall muttered while watching them.

Three galaxy like portals appeared in front of the friends, engulfing each of them.

" _ **Moyasuze, yuuki!"**_ Yuta declared in the portal.

" _ **Ultra Seven! Ultraman Leo! Ultraman Geed! Solid Burning!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Solid Burning's rising scene]**

The three friends were now transformed and exited the portals. Lux was floating besides them.

"Let's go!" Geed said to his teammates as they nodded to him.

Nearby devils stopped running and noticed the group of friends and the flying book. Freeze Roidmude also noticed them approaching him and muttered after analyzing the group:

"You… You all have Chaos…. Interesting… Perhaps you may prove to be more of a challenge than the devils."

"Whether we will entertain you or not doesn't matter. Are you ready for your beatdown?" Geed asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Why go directly to the finale? The show has only began. Hahaha." Freeze said and strong wind began to blew and snow began to fall from the sky, as it turned black around the plaza.

The snow covered all the corpses around the area and began to "mutate" them, soon transforming them in living snowmen like monsters.

They were carrying weapons like swords and shields and had wicked smiles showing their pointy teeth. But some also showed a pained expression similar to "The Scream" art. But what all the snowmen had in common was that they were crying blood from their black rock like eyes.

And the heroes could also hear some screams and moans of pain that only tormented souls would give from the snow monsters.

"No…." Lux muttered, horrified.

"It's too late for them, Lux. The least we can do is to put these devils out of their misery." Gundam said to the Grimoire, drawing his Chi She.

"Attack, my servants!" The android said as he raised his arms.

Serafall planned to observe the fight for now, since despite wanting to help the group of friends, she also wanted to observe their powers and see what they were capable of doing.

For now she would protect the bystanders and don't let anything harm them.

"So this is one of the monsters that none of the factions can kill? He certainly has an energy I never felt before, just like William and his friends. What are they?" Serafall asked herself.

* * *

"Haa!" Gundam exclaimed while cutting through the mass of snow soldiers. They mostly burned and melted away when he cut them with his fire weapon.

"No…"

"Ahh….."

"It burns….."

But it wasn't simple to destroy them as some would "cry" in agony and copy people's voices while they were being killed. The monsters were weak, but killing them also left a bad taste in his mouth because of their cries.

"That's just so wrong…." He muttered while kept slashing them.

* * *

"They simply won't stop coming!" Zetton complained while she decapitated some of the snowmen with her Oblivion.

"At this rate, we will be overrun by their numbers." She cursed and pushed a group of snowmen away with her telekinesis and throwed another away also using her Semblance.

"Yeah, but we can't symply leave them aside, Fumika. **Solid Script: Fire!"** Lux told next to her, while melting another group using his fire.

"I know!" Zetton said back to him, decapitating again another snowman.

* * *

Ultraman Geed Solid Burning was walking towards the Roidmude. The latter began to shoot several balls of ice energy towards the red Ultraman, but Geed simply punched his attacks and destroyed the ice, still advancing.

"Omae wo butsubusu!" Solid Burning said to the evil bear robot.

He then approached the evil monster and punched him in the stomach, with his fist being endorned in fire.

"Urgh!" Freeze exclaimed while stumbling back a bit. Geed then jumped towards him and gave a kick in his beak.

Both then began to exchange blows between themselves. Geed then pushed him away with another fire punch and made the machine monster fall back a few meters away from him.

"Soredeiii…. Kanpekida (Yes, this is it…. It's perfect)!" Freeze exclaimed as they continued to fight.

"Raise the flames of your heart and face me, human!" The monster shouted to Geed.

He then suddenly caught Geed's fist with his right hand and this time he pushed the Young Ultra away, a few meters back from him.

"Ha!" Freeze's eyes suddenly glew blue and he launched a mini snow storm towards Ultraman Geed Solid Burning.

"Argh!" The Ultra winced in pain as snow and ice were slowly covering his red body and freezing him in one place. His struggle seems to be in vain as he finally got completely frozen.

"Solid Burning's flames are not strong to stop him of freezing me….." Geed muttered.

" **My name is Freeze! Everything shall be frozen upon my awakening!** " The Roidmude lookalike, now identified as Freeze, said to the frozen Geed.

"Yuta!" Fumika called him.

She released her sword and launched a fire attack form the yellow piece in her head around her enemies, melting away all nearby snowmen. She then began running towards her friend alongised Lux.

Gundam also melted away the monsters he was fighting with his Gigan's weapon and also ran towards Geed's spot.

Freeze was about to punch the frozen Ultraman and break his body into pieces when Serafall Leviathan suddenly stood between them.

"Stop! I won't let you lay a single finger in him!" She said to the monster. How she wasn't feeling cold in the current weather of the plaza, created by Freeze, while wearing only her pink outfit seemed to briefly confuse the bear monster.

"What do you think you can do against me, devil?" Freeze asked the Maou, mocking her in a dark ominous voice.

Serafall began to conjure some ice magic and threw ice spears at Freeze, only to be shocked as the ice crashed with him and did nothing to injure him.

"Fool. **I'm from a domain of colder ice, far beyond your league**. Your ice merely tickles." He said to her, chuckling.

She tried other sorts of ice based attacks on him, but it still wasn't effective.

"It's just like **he can completely null off every ice based attack**! But how!?" Serafall tought.

"Let's end this. I'm getting tired of playing with you." Freeze said annoyed to her and made a huge spear of ice, by concentrating energy in his hands. He then threw the weapon towards her.

The spear fastly approached the female Maou's direction and there wasn't time for her to dodge or defend from that.

But to her surprise, Zetton and Gundam appeared in front of her and stopped the spear.

"*Gasp*" Was Serafall's only reaction.

Zetton made a blue rectangular barrier to stop the spear while Gundam was using his Chi She sword to melt it. It was slowly melting it, but it was working and was the best option they had at the moment..

"We will…" Gundam began, struggling

"Stop it!" Zetton finished.

They almost managed to completely melt the ice when...

"Nope, you won't." Freeze replied in a dark tone and sent another big spear of ice towards them, with his left hand pointing to them.

"Ah, shit-" Gundam tried to say, but he was cut off.

 ***Boom!***

Gundam couldn't finish it as the impact caused by the second ice spear threw he, Zetton and Serafall against a nearby wall, causing a small explosion at where they landed.

Smoke covered the wall's spot, but once it dispersed, it revealed that Gundam, Zetton and Serafall were fine. They only had some minor bruises around.

" ***Zetton~ Bipopopopo….*** " Zetton's yellow headpiece made the Kaiju noise.

" ***Pant*... *Pant***..." Zetton was also panting as she and the other two alongside her got up.

But when they fully recovered their senses, they soon found themselves once again surrounded by dozens of Freeze's snoww puppets.

"Kuso~… Not again…." Gundam muttered as he and the two females next to him prepared to fight again.

"Hahaha… I shall strike the final blow on you three once you no longer have any energy left." Freeze said while looking at the three from a few meters away, while commanding his minions to worn out the three fighters.

"Now then, as for you, my human popsicle…" Freeze would go back to finish the red Ultraman, but he stopped upon seeing something unexpected.

Geed was wet and Grimoire Lux was next to him, warming Solid Burning with fire. The Ultra Warrior was completely free with some water still dripping from his body.

But what caught Freeze's attention was the fact that Green Emerium energy was being charged in not one, but in the two arms of Geed's arms.

"Kisama!" Freeze shouted.

" **Double Strike Boost**!" The combined energy beam coming from both of his fists went straight to the bear android, hitting him.

 **[A/N: Just imagine Solid Bruning's Strike Boost energy attack being made with his two fists. Twice the power, right?]**

However…

"Saseruka ( I won't let you)! Not so fast!" Freeze was still able to counter with his own energy attack, shooting back against Geed's attack with his own blue freezing ray. His blue energy attack was coming from both of his hands.

 ***Energy attacks struggle/ Beam-O-War***

"Urgh!"

"Argh!"

Geed and Freeze both seemed to be equally matched. But the energy gathered by their clash didn't stay stable and eventually exploded.

 ***Boom!***

Hot and Cold waves of energy filled the air, hitting everybody in the area.

"Ahh!" Freeze screamed in pain, while being burned.

"Ahhh!" Ultraman Geed Solid Burning was hitten by a powerful snowstorm.

" **Solid Script: Shield!"**

Although Lux soon appeared next to Geed and covered both of them in a shield of sorts, blocking the cold and stopping it from freezing the two.

* * *

The snowmen melted away with the heat wave while Zetton, Gundam and Serafall were feeling too hot or cold at the same.

"Samui (Cold)!" Zetton muttered, while holding herself tightly

"Atsui (Hot)!" Serafall whines. Even with her light pink outfit, it was too hot and she was almost going to take her clothes away at this rate, literally.

"Hot! Cold! Hot! Cold!" Gundam didn't knew what to feel.

Finally, the cold and heat waves stopped, the snow melted away and the sly was no longer black, returning to its previous purple color.

The snowmen disappeared, but their remains were soon occupied again by the remains of the previously killed devils.

…..

Serafall, Fumika and Daichi could only look sadly at this and the destruction around them while they began searching for Geed and Freeze. The latter two called off their transformation since the battle was over.

"! They are over there!" Gundam called the two females and found both combatants on the ground in one spot, severely injured with Lux between them.

"Urgh… **Koulder-sama** …." Freeze simply muttered before dispersing in white light particles and turning into a white ball of light that was absorbed into Ultraman Geed's color timer.

 ***Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!***

And the Ultraman's Color Timer was already blinking red. He was then covered in a bright light before changing back to his human form.

" ***Gasps***!" Was the shared reaction of Fumika, Daichi and Serafall upon looking at Yuta's body.

He was breathing rapidly and releasing steam from his mouth while also being covered in snow all around his body, shivering and had a weak pulse.

"Guys, we have to hurry and do something. Because of the fight, Yuta might actually **die of hypothermia** if he doesn't receive proper medical treatment quickly. I protected him and if he received any more of that cold wave, he could have instanlty died. What we do!?" Lux asked them, desperate.

Fumika bit her lips and wasn't sure of what to do either. The same with Daichi. Would there be enough time for them to get him back to Kuoh and get him into a hospital?

"..." Serafall was quietly looking at Yuta.

She too was…. Worried? She actually had an interesting date with him and now here he was, freezing to death. He helped the devils and fought that humanoid polar bear monster.

And his powers were….

She could perhaps use one of her **Evil Pieces** and **"** _ **save"**_ him….

….

But…..

"Let me help him." She said getting Yuta's friends attention.

"!" Was Daichi, Lux and Fumika's reactions as they widened their eyes to her.

"What!? I'm not letting you or anyone else try to take possession of Yuta and turn him into a devil!" Fumika said, frowning to her.

"No, no. I swear that's not the case! Please, believe me, I want to help him." Serafall waved her hands, in a gesture to try to convince Fumika.

"Do you expect me to simply let you-" Fumika started.

"Alright." Daichi cut her off as she looked at him, surprised.

"There's no time, Fumika. If we don't hurry, Yuta will die! And don't worry, if she tries something, we will stop her." Daichi said to her as she eventually agreed.

"... You're right. Sorry, Daichi." She said to him as he nodded to her. Fumika then looked to Serafall.

"Please, help him." She asked to the female Maou.

"Leave it to me." Serafall said to her, giving her a gentle smile.

* * *

Watching the group leave the area through a magic circle was a figure standing on the roof of a nearby building to their position. The figure was Ultraman Koulder.

He was holding a Riser in one hand and the Loading Knuckle in another while observing the group leaving the plaza.

"Geed…. Freeze…." He simply muttered before leaving the scene as well, by teleporting away.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice, Zero Darkness, _**Freeze Roidmude**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor)

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan)

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **Koulder:**?(?)

* * *

 **Capsule 11: Let's go to Hell -** **END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1 - Version 2**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi, soon replaced by Gundam RX-78-2, is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed and later a Big screen showing Kaiju Musume Zetton **,** waving and winking.)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(ShowsUltraman Koulder gazing towards the right next to Caius, that is staring into the screen. They are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 11 of Ultraman GeeDxD. Geed and his friends met one of the Maous, Serafall Leviathan. They went to the Underworld and I wanted to make him and Serafall meet as she showed him that devils are not so different from humans sometimes.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **DragoRise:** Not sure, I only wanted to make the chapter like that.

 **Guest:** Alright, your ideas are interesting. I will try, but nothing is guaranteed.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Yup, Ultraman Koulder will be some sort of rival for Yuta/Geed for some part of the .

 **RandomGuest:** Yeah, I like Vrains and wanted to do that scene. Your ideas are always helping me thinking in something, thanks. I will try to use them, but nothing is guaranteed.

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** I will try to see if I can use some of your suggestions.

 **Justine:** Cool, but not sure of making it yet. I can try, but not sure when.

 **FantasyQuester1996:** I think the Geed Riser doesn't create a Fusion Rise for none of these combinations. Genesis Spark sounds like a cool name, I will think about it and the form possible resemblance to Ultraman Orb's Spacium Zeperion.

 **Guest:** Yeah, I think I could turn Asia's ability into something like that. Not sure of making their first battle a draw.

 **ghost:** Hmm, I don't think it's suited for her. She would focus more in healing/defensive abilities. The ability to create life is something nobody should have yet in this story.

 **TheGamerX:** Interesting choices for Asia's skills, but I think I will stay with Orihime's powers for now. The others abilities she may attain after some training. The artifacts might end being used, but not for Geed.

 **Austin:** Thanks, I have seen this story of Kamen Rider Chalice and I am a fan of it. Shame the writer hasn't uploaded a new chapter yet.

 **Guest:** Ok, I will think about it.

 **Kamen rider:** Yes. Please,just wait for it.

* * *

 **Thank you, to all readers, for seeing my work.**

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	13. Capsule 12

**Hello, welcome to chapter 12 of Ultraman GeeDxD. In this chapter, I plan to make Yuta/Geed and his friends start to get along with the devils and Geed will also participate in the Rating Game of Rias and Riser. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 12: A new bond**

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Sitri Mansion**

It seemed to be a calm evening in the Sitri mansion, until Serafall appeared in its entrance with a serious expression. She was greeted by countless maids and butlers, but she simply skipped past them, as if in a hurry.

She eventually stumbled upon two individuals, both adults that seemed to be in their early to mid twenties. One was a man that was wearing a black suit, glasses and he had blue eyes. Another was a woman with violet eyes that was wearing a violet dress. Also, both have black hair. **These two were her parents, Lord and Lady Sitri. Her and Sona's parents**.

"Serafall, dear?" Lady Sitri asked once she saw her daughter's serious expression.

Serafall ignored her and said:

"This way!" She shouted to the mansion's if calling for someone.

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Ventus's Theme**

As if on cue, Fumika and Daichi entered the mansion, surprising Serafall's parents and the servants. They were soon followed by Lux, that brought Yuta along by making him float in the air, behind of him. The five came to the mansion through a magic circle conjured by Serafall.

The people of the mansion couldn't help but gasp at Yuta's current status. The boy was

covered in snow and ice, he was shivering a lot, breathing hard while parlty releasing some steam from his mouth and he had a weak pulse.

"Serafall, what's going on? Who are these people? What is that flying book? Who is this frozen boy? What happened with him?" Lord Sitri asked her, curious.

"Not now, dad. I will explain later." Serafall told her father.

She then guided Yuta's group towards an unused bedroom in the mansion. As expected of noble and rich people, the bedroom matched its owners. It was big and filled with luxurious furniture.

Lord and Lady Sitri soon caught with them, alongside part of the Sitri Mansion's servants. They saw Yuta's body being gently placed in the bed by Lux, who still stood by his side, not moving a single inch.

"I will begin to heal him." Serafall said to Geed's friends, while gathering some energy in her hands and soon making a blue magic circle of the Sitri clan appear around the Young Ultra's body.

"Wait! That won't-" Daichi tried to say….

 ***Sound of glass shattering***

But never got the chance to finish after seeing her magic circle shatter into pieces, surprising all the devils in the room.

 ***Gasps***

"B-But why….?" Serafall muttered, **not believing either that her spell failed.**

"It won't work on him, no matter what you try, Leviathan-san." Serafall was approached by Fumika, who only shooks her head to the Maou.

"Do you have any medical equipment her? He will need to recover by the good old fashioned way." Daichi told to Serafall as she nodded to him

"Please, bring the Memorial Hospital's spare equipment that we have here." Serafall told to some servants as they complained. She then noticed Fumika looking at Yuta, worried.

Fighting Freeze's minions have worn her and Daichi out, but they didn't have time to worry about themselves for now. Yuta's recovery was the most important thing right now. If only one of them had been backing him up from the start…..

Fumika then approached Yuta's body and detached the **Ultra Capsule Holder** from his belt. She took the object and was holding it tightly in her chest.

Daichi noticed that and he took the **Loading Knuckle** from Yuta, also detaching the black object from their friend's belt.

"Right….. We can't forget about them, right?" Daichi asked her with a small sad smile, showing the black item to her as he also pointed to the Capsule Holder she was embracing tightly.

Fumika simply nodded to him and looked back to Yuta, still looking worried with him.

"Yuta…." She only muttered as Daichi and Lux looked noticed her concern.

The devil servants eventually arrived with the medical equipment. They began undressing Yuta and taking his partly frozen Kuoh Academy uniform out of his body.

"Hey, Fumika." Daichi called her she looked to him.

"Remember what he taught us. He showed us how to have a strong spirit and to believe that things will be okay if you believe strongly enough. He won't die so easily." Daichi said to her, as he also patted her right should.

…..

"Sou nee (That's right)... Let's wait for him." She replied to her teammate, now adorning a smile, as he and Lux smirked to her.

Meanwhile, Serafall and her parents merely looked curiously to their interaction, wondering what they must have went through. And they also got interest in the objects that Fumika and Daichi were currently holding.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_ _ **-**_ **Version 2**

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a Chaos Storm

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Ultraman Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking Burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Kaiju Musume Zetton replaces Geed Primitive and makes an energy concentrated attack towards a group of dark monsters and uses her telekinesis to stop them in the place, soon destroying the group of shadowed monsters.

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Gundam RX-78-2 then assumes the place and is seen using his Twin Breaker and the Kaiju Capsules he possesto destroy another group of monsters.

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands.

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show **Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger** , armed with swords in both of his hands. He stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta, Fumika, Daichi and Lux appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 12:** **A new bond**

* * *

" ***Groan*"**

I simply muttered as I recovered my consciousness. I woke up and found myself in some unfamiliar bedroom filled with luxurious furniture.

"Where the heck am I? ***Achoo*** " I said as I noticed, once I removed the blanket I was covered with, that the only thing I was currently wearing was a pair of red boxers. That and the Geed Riser's Red Bracelet still present in my right wrist.

"Why am I only in a pair of boxers? Where are the rest of my clothes?" I muttered my thoughts aloud.

" ***Groan*** " I then noticed a voice next to me and soon found Fumika, starting to wake up as well. She was resting her head on my bed while being on the knees. There was also a chair next to her.

"!" She eventually noticed me awake looking at her with a smile.

"Hey…" I simply said, still smiling.

She immediately hugged me.

"Yokatta (Thank goodness)…. Yuta… " She said as I slowly hugged her back. Her seemed to have a small hint of worry, that was slowly fading away.

"Yeah… Sorry for worrying you guys, Fumika." I said as we finally separated.

"Where are we by the way? What happened with Freeze?" I asked her as I got up from the bed.

"You defeated him. I will explain to you all the details later, let's call the others first." She said happily to me.

"Right… But first…." I started.

"But first….?" She repeated.

"Can I get something to wear?" I asked her with a blank expression.

…..

She eventually realized that I was only wearing my boxers and blushed, simply nodding to me.

* * *

 **Moments Later**

My current attire consisted of my red framed glasses, a blue short sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, my belt with a X-shaped buckle and a pair of red sneakers.

I was now in some luxurious dining hall, sitting on a large table alongside my friends, Serafall, a couple of devils that were probably her parents and we were surrounded by several of their servants.

I became surprised when I discovered that **Serafall was Sitri's big sister and that she was the Sitri Caln's former heiresses.** She had to give up the title in order to become a Maou. The two may have some physical similarities, but they don't have any matching personalities at all. Sitri is strict and serious most of the time while Serafall is this cheerful magic girl cosplayer, while also being one of their race's governors.

Everybody was silent, waiting for someone to break the silence. And most of the devils were simply looking at me as I was drinking a cup of tea that some maid offered to me and my friends. I finished drinking it and gently placed the cup down, on the table.

"So… Sera-chan…?" I called the female Maou as she looked to me. The rest of the devils looked curiously to me because of the way I addressed her.

" **Fumika told me that you were the one who brought me here to recover.** So… Thanks, I guess…." I told her scratching the back of my head, not sure of what else to say.

She then made a big grin and suddenly appeared next to me, hugging me.

"What the- Oi! What are you doing?" I tried to ask her, annoyed.

"I'm so glad you're fine, Will-tan!" She said happily while Fumika just sighed.

Lord and Lady Sitri, Daichi and Lux were just giggling at us.

"Okay, alright… Thanks for the concern," I said to the Maou with a blank look as she went back to her place.

"So, is there anything else you want? And what about our deal?" I asked her, getting serious.

"Don't worry, I will do my part of the deal since you spent time with me in our date as you promised." She said cutely, winking to me and shocking all the other devils.

"*Sigh*..." I merely shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose.

After she calmed down, Serafall asked me:

"So, WiIl-tan, how did you and your friends even got in the Underworld in the first place?" She was now serious, looking to me to see of I would lie or no.

"With this." I brought the flier Saji gave to me and also pointed to Lux, who just opened himself, in front of the devils, showing one of the pages containing her clan's magic circle.

"Hmm?" All the devils looked curiously at this.

"Long story short, I used the magic circle in your flier to come to the Underworld. I was curious to see how your world is compared to the human world." I replied to Sitri as she processed what I said.

"But even so.. _**You're not a devil and have no demonic powers.**_ This should be impossible..." She muttered

"Lux can _**"decode"**_ any symbol and its magic as long as I present the power to him beforehand. That's one of the many abilities my familiar have." I said and all the devils look to my Grimoire companion, impressed with his powers. If they only knew the other things he could do….

"Impressive. A talking Grimoire as a familiar…." Lord Sitri commented, looking at me with a curious look.

"Yes. And to come to the Underworld without a devil's assistance." Lady Sitri added, also doing the same as her husband.

Why were they looking at me like that? I supposed they were measuring my power or something of the sorts.

…..

"Is there something you want to ask me?" I asked the devils, crossing my arms.

"What happened with that _**polar bear monster**_? His body was absorbed into that blue crystal you had in your chest when you beat him. How did you do that?" Serafall asked curious.

"It was my power. I'm the only one who can properly beat them" I replied as she nodded.

"And your powers…. Do they work with the objects that your friends are currently holding?" She asked once more, pointing to Fumika and Daichi, the first had the Ultra Capsule Holder and the latter was holding the Loading Knuckle.

….

"Yes." I merely replied as I got the two items back from my friends, who looked surprised that I replied honestly to Serafall. **I felt that trying to lie to her would be pointless and that she would easily find out about it.** And unlike Gremory or Sitri, trying to fool her seemed to be a bad idea for now.

"Can I see them?" She asked me with a smile.

….

"No." I said as her parents looked shocked to me, not expecting me to deny anything to her. Well, not lying doesn't mean that I plan to do as she demands.

"No?" She still kept the smile on her face.

…

I didn't felt any hostility from her. She won't attack us?

My friends were already holding their Capsules while possibly preparing for a fight in case Serafall tries to get her hands on my items trough force.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't let you see and examine these objects. They are very important to me and my friends. I can't let anyone see it so easily." I said again with a neutral face while also beginning to prepare myself for the worst.

She still kept her smile and wasn't releasing any demonice power or aura yet.

….

"Alright." She then finally said, with a smile still present in her face. She then pouts cutely.

Eh!? Really!?

"!?" I only looked confused to her, alongside my friends.

"Hehehe….. I expected you to think that I would try something like taking your items from you by force. But rest assured, **I won't**. The reason is because I can feel that you're not going to do anything bad to us, right? During your time in Kuoh Academy, you didn't make anything bad against So-tan or Rias-tan and simply wanted to be left alone, right?" She explained to me and my friends as we all sighed in relief, nodding.

I honestly don't want to face any of the three Biblical Factions leaders unless they have a reason to threaten humanity. The problem is not to fight the individuals themselves, but what if they send a whole army after mine and my friends lives? I sure hope this never happens….

"And your group also helped, saved and protected me and all the nearby devils since _**none of our attacks could take down**_ that **polar bear monster**. I sort of owe you for that, Will-tan." She said to us, giving me a gentle smile. I didn't feel any malice from it at all. It seemed genuine.

….

Wow….

That actually took me by surprise. I would actually expect her to try to persuade me to speak about my powers, try to capture me and my friends to acquire our group's Capsules and resort to physical and mental torture in the last case. Thank goodness she wasn't going to do that.

…..

 **She actually seems nice, in a way, like Issei and Sitri.**

"There's just one thing I wanted to ask you, Will-tan." She said.

"And that is?" I asked her, now curious to what she would want from me.

" **Would you like to join my peerage?** I assume that since you know about us, you also must be aware of our **Evil Pieces System** , turning others previously non-devil beings in one of us through the **Chess Pieces** , right? Also its benefits too, right?" She asked as her parents looked surprised to their daughter.

"Serafall, dear, you want him in your peerage?" Her mother asked her, soon looking to me with a cheerful smile. I suppose she was expecting me to accept it.

…..

"I'm sorry, but no. Thanks for the offer, but I prefer to stay human." I shook my head, giving her a weak and polite smile. Instead of frowning, she actually made a disappointed look.

"But why? You will have an extended lifespan, many resources and even some extra benefits by being especially a part of my, a Maou's, peerage." She said, with a pleading face.

….

" **I have no desire to reduce myself to little more than a glorified slave to a High Class Devil**." I answered firmly. Now she looked sad at my statement.

"William, neither So-tan nor myself treat our servants like that. They are family to us. Admittedly, more so with me than with Sona, but the point stands." Serafall countered as her parents were agreeing with her.

"How you treat them is irrelevant, Serafall. The fact remains that if I join a Peerage, most High Class Devils will see me as nothing more than low-born scum whose only place is beneath their boots. **There are many like Riser Phenex, right?** " I replied back, shooking my head again. My friends looked disgusted and disappointed at the way **Devils were ranked in Low, Middle and High Classes.**

"That is not a life I want to live. I don't care if I'll be able to get a Peerage of my own someday. **I don't want to be anyone's slave.** " I finished, looking at her with a disappointed expression.

"But you will be part of a Maou's peerage! If that's the case, I can even make some exceptions and make you instantly a High-Class Devil!" Serafall replied. Her parents looked shocked at this statement, but they were soon agreeing with her.

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime, William-kun. Many would want to be in your place." Lady Sitri tried to reason with me.

….

" **I was brought to this world as a human and pretend to live my life, to its fullest, until the day I die as one**. I'm sorry, but I will have to turn your offer down, Serafall-san." I gave her an apologetic smile. Now she looked even more sad, alongside her disappointed parents.

…...

"I see…. Too bad for me…." She said weakly, looking down while I calmly stared at her.

…..

"But…." Until I suddenly got her attention.

"But….?" She repeated my words.

" **We can still become friends at least**? If that's fine with you, of course. You and your sister taught me that there are some nice devils and that we humans can get along with them. I have seem that _**not**_ all of you look down on us, humans." I said to her with a gentle smile.

She merely looked to me, blinking a for a few seconds before reginain her cheerful expression again.

….

"Will-tan!" She suddenly said, jumping towards me and tackling me with a bear hug.

" ***Chuckle*** Alright…. Alright..." I hugged her back while me and my friends just sweat dropped, while laughing a little at her reaction.

* * *

 **Later**

We somehow eventually came on good terms with Serafall and her parents. I even exchanged phone numbers with her and I even added her on my Facebook Friends' list.

And so, we went to the Gremory Mansion. She brought us there as I still promised that I would keep my part of the deal, promising to participate in one episode of her show.

We parted ways as she waved to us, while winking to me and trying to get a reaction from, something that she didn't manage to do yet.

 ***Sigh***

If you were human, Serafall, that would've perhaps worked. But I learned to not be easily mesmerized by the supernatural women.

"We will see each other soon, Will-tan!" She said before teleporting away.

We stumbled upon **Grayfia Lucifuge** and she still seemed to be a bit wary of me, but she decided to comply to my need of seeing Gremory's parents and treated us as guests. She obviously wouldn't attack unless we did something violent and attacked nearby devils.

She took us to Gremory's parents, **Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory**.

Zeoticus has is her father and he has the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his daughter, Rias Gremory. He also has a short and red beard or stubble. He was in a attire of a nobleman.

Venelana is her mother and she looks very much like her daughter, with shorter flaxen hair and violet eyes. According to the Encyclopedia APP, due to her devil lineage, she appears around the same age as her daughter and her son who appears to be in his early to mid twenties. She was in a white dress.

I explained to them about how I meant no harm for the devils and I wanted to be left alone. They were surprisingly okay with that since I made nothing bad against their daughter.

And then, I went to the part of what I didn't like about Rias Gremory. Letting Issei purposely ide to reincarnate him as her servant and trying to add me and my friends by force to her peerage, against our wills.

They looked initially at me in disbelief, trying to deny that such things happened. But I eventually showed them evidence that I wasn't _"joking"._

To my group's shock, Gremory's parents and the Lucifuge maid actually bowed slightly, apologizing for Rias' actions and that she would be properly punished for this. They admitted that this certainly went against their morals of treating their servants and others with respect.

They agreed with me that despite Rias forced engagement wasn't a good thing, this didn't meant that she could do whatever she wants to get out of it. Especially going as far as dragging others against their will in it. She would be obviously scolded for that later, according to Venelana and Grayfia.

…..

They too seemed feel bad with that arranged marriage, sacrificing their daughter to create stronger devils and now regretted taking away Gremory's happiness.

…

"Hey… I can help her, if you people feel fine with it…." I offered to the couple as my friends looked curiously at this.

Well, they couldn't interfere directly to call off the marriage, so why they don't try to use a third party? Also, a real hero helps those in need, right?

…..

I let go of part of my dislike for that redhead because some devils surely proved to me that not all of them are bad as I thought.

The Gremory couple were in joy at hearing my offer and were grateful. But I told them that I would help her only after seeing how her peerage is training. And if they were actually putting some effort in their training to be able to fight in their upcoming Rating Game match.

If that wasn't the case, I wouldn't even bother listening to them or giving any tips to fight that fried chicken.

* * *

 **Some time later - Nighttime**

 **Human World - Gremory Estate - Rias' peerage's training spot**

As soon as we left the Underworld, I decided to go to the place where Rias and her servants were training alongside Asia. Her parents told me about holiday mansion located upon a rocky hill. It was late night and all of them must be already sleeping. The same is valid for my friends since I am the only one that came to this place.

I was on a stealth mode, fully dressed in black, with a hood covering my head while I observed the place.

"Nobody here seemed to have noticed my presence here yet. They all must be already sleeping." I thought when I suddenly noticed Issei and Rias Gremory talking under an observatory. **[A/N: Don't know the name of the structure. Sorry.]**

Curious, I decided to stay on the structure's roof while also listening to their dialogue. Rias was wearing a white nightgown and glasses while Issei was dressed in a white T-shirt and gray tracksuit pants.

"Buchou, are you trying to come up with some strategies for the rating game?" Issei asked her, curious.

"Yes, I want to find some way to beat Riser. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to be possible." She replied.

"Why is that?"

"Riser hails from a phoenix clan, an immortal bird. His power gives him great regenerative ability. A fatal wound on any creature would heal in mere seconds for Riser."

"That's a problem then."

"That's not the only problem we have. You see, he has already won 8 rating games. He only lost 2 games and that was to keep a good relationship with the other clans."

"So we are also at a disadvantage in terms of experience. Damn, this is certainly a grave situation we are in." Issei said, frowning.

"That's right. To top it all off, the Phenex clan shares another trade from the phoenix, immortality.'

" **Immortality**?"'

"Yes, he is pretty much invincible. Even if you do injure him, he will simply heal himself. The only effective way of beating him is if he was to get worn out or a god-level attack was used on him. My father had set up this game in advance, knowing that I would lose. It was a trap. In chess terms, a swindle." Rias said to the brunette, sighing.

"..." I still kept myself silent while listening to them.

"If I may ask, why do you not want to marry him? I know he is an asshole and all, but I think there is more to this than just that." Issei asked her, concerned.

" ***Sigh*** I'm the daughter of the Gremory clan. I've never been treated as an individual. People see me as Rias Gremory and nothing more. They only care for my title. This man, he only wants to marry me to further his own gains. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of my clan. It's just that I want to marry someone who loves me for who I am and not for what I am. I don't want to marry a man that sees me as Gremory, but as Rias. My wish may conflict with what my parents wants, but I still never cease to hope that I will marry someone that truly loves me."

…..

So this how you truly feel, huh?

"I'd love you regardless of your rank or name, Buchou." Issei declared to her, surprising me and her.

"Ever since I became your servant, I have noticed that you don't act like a pampered princess. **I'm no longer angry at you for turning me into a devil only after I died.** You act like a normal individual with real hopes and dreams. Whenever any of us is in trouble, you are always there to help.

I have started to like you more and more due to these qualities that you have, Buchou, and not because of your clan title. Titles don't mean a thing for me; it's the person himself that truly matters. And because of that you have my full support. So let's go beat that guy when the time comes." Rias was shocked at Issei's speech.

She didn't know what to say so she stood there gazing at Issei.

"Hey uh, are you ok? You seem to be out of it." Issei asked her, noticing that she was distracted.

"I am fine. It's just… you caught me off guard with that, that's all." She said giving him a gentle smile. He nodded to her.

…..

"But…." Issei muttered.

"But…?" Rias repeated him.

"I'm just upset at what you made towards Yuta, Yoruno and Satou. **You wanted them to become devils by force when they didn't want.** They never made anything bad against us and didn't want anything with this and you still tried to drag them into the fight with us." He said to her with a disappointed face.

As for her, instead of trying to justify her selfish actions as I expected, she was now looking down, also having a sad expression. Well, look at this, at least she perhaps does feel some sort of shame, regret and guilt over some of her actions, huh?

"Kiba said to me that you are called the **Crimson Haired Ruin Princess** because of your skills, and that you are also considered a genius. I'm sure we can beat Riser one way or another, Buchou." Issei said to her with a sad gentle smile after seeing the regret in her face, knowing that she realized that what she did was wrong.

"Issei…. I don't think this nickname matters anymore…." Rias said with a hint of sadness.

"Eh? Why?" He asked her.

"I want to win against Riser no matter what, but deep down, **I'm scared that I might fail…. Again.** We recently lost two times, badly, against opponents that were not even Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels. Caius and William's group were humans and yet they managed to beat us without any problems. I never felt so frustrated before in my life." Rias remembered him as he also reluctantly agreed with his King.

"According to William, **Riser is weaker than him and Caius**. This statement just made me want to recruit him even more since I could somehow feel that he was telling the truth and his energy was strong enough to back his claim...

I said, alongside Sona, that I wanted him to join one of our peerages to "protect" him from the other factions. But deep inside, I knew it was a lie… I was desperate and wanted to use him to get away from Riser." Rias admitted.

"….." I was still listening to her, in silence.

"If I could, I would like to apologize and at least ask again for his help to train us, just like how he did with Fumika and Daichi. I wasn't thinking straight when I challenged him." She said.

Rias remembered Issei of her forced attempt to add me to their peerage as he also reluctantly agreed with his King.

"Buchou…." Issei muttered and he soon adopted a determined face and clenching his fists.

…..

"Buchou! No matter what, we can't give up! Yuta taught me that we have to keep trying, no matter how bad the odds may be against us. He also taught me that hard work will always pay off in the end. **He also said that we can't always win, but we can use our defeats to improve ourselves.** So please… Don't give up. Let's keep on going!" Issei said to her, his very serious.

"Issei…." Rias said, now with some tears in her eyes. Soon, she hugged him as he also hugged her back.

"You're right, we have to keep on trying, until the very end." Rias said to Issei as the the redhead wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, Buchou. Well, don't worry about it too much…... Let's go get some sleep; we got a long week ahead of us." Issei smile to her.

"Yes, let's go." Rias said to him with a smile and both soon left the observatory while I watched them enter inside of the mansion, probably to sleep.

…...

"For someone who does their best and try to never give up… I really admire this type of person and I have a soft spot for them sometimes. It's a good quality you have, Issei. ***Chuckles*** Although these feelings are as much as strong as your Oppai obsession, that you should throw away…" I actually smile a little at this while I was listening to their conversation.

Also, Truth said that _**not all of the supernatural looks down on us**_ , _**just most of them**_. And if Rias be an exception, then perhaps…

….

"Perhaps…. **Perhaps they can have a little helping hand from me after all** ….." I thought as I stood up from the roof and started to observe the sky, that showed a full moon tonight

The moonlight was bathing me with its white serene light while I kept observing it, now smiling. I eventually teleported away from the place while not leaving a single trace of me ever being there, having heard of their conversation.

I was unaware that somebody else was listening to their conversation like me, also spotting me on the roof of the observatory.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Koulder's place**

"A **Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex** … And Geed took an interest in it. Interesting." Koulder commented as he watched Yuta spying on Issei and Rias through a floating holographic screen in front of him and Whire.

"This could be a useful opportunity for us, Koulder-sama." Whire said while standing next to him.

"Yeah…." Koulder agreed with him, now looking maliciously to the screen.

* * *

 **A few days later - Daytime**

 **Near the Gremory Estate**

I talked with Fumika, Daichi and Lux about Gremory's "regret" and thanks to our visit to the Underworld, our negative view upon the devil race lessened a bit.

 **Just like how there are good and bad humans, their kind is certainly not so bad as we thought when comparing these aspects with us.**

 **Especially after learning what the Church did to Asia** and how there might be a lot of **stray exorcists, like Freed Sellzen** , that might kill normal people just because they made a contract with a devil. Even if the contract was something harmless and simple.

…..

This world….

This supernatural world is so wrong…. And messed up…. things are definitely not black and white like I once thought it would be before coming to this world….

Currently, I once again went to see the Gremory peerage and Asia, but this time during the daytime.

They were in a forest training, all of them were wearing gym uniforms. Asia and Himejima were wearing white T-shirts and red pants. Toujou was wearing a white T-shirt and a black gym underwear. Gremory was in a red tracksuit. As for Issei and Kiba, they were both wearing grey tracksuits and the two of them were currently sparring with each other.

As for me, I was dressed on my casual outfit while I observed them, standing on a branch of nearby tree

" ***[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]*"** The sound came from Issei's Boosted Gear.

Issei seemed to be handling his powers way better now, Good for him, it seems he really is working hard.

" ***[Explosion!]*"** Issei's Sacred Gear announced.

Power flowed through his body and he began to exchange blows with Kiba, who was fighting him back with a wooden sword. They seemed to be equally matched, until Issei had to be soon somehow become unable to control his power running through his body and was forced to release it.

He released it in the form of a powerful red beam that went straight towards Kiba, The blonde managed to dodge it at the last second. But that wasn't the end of this beam issue.

Coincidentally, the beam was heading straight to my direction, at the spot I was watching the group train.

Now, I could easily teleport away or quickly run way to dodge this attack….

But…

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

The devils and Asia watched as the beam went towards a nearby mountain, when suddenly….

 **{Solid Burning!}** A voice suddenly announced as a figure covered in fire appeared in front of the beam, shocking all the members of the ORC.

" ***Gasps***!" They all widened their eyes as the figure managed to stop the beam with his two hands, barehanded, while fire and steam was coming from his back continually.

The beam was eventually stopped and it dispersed. The fire around the new figure also dispersed as it revealed to be none other than Ultraman Geed Solid Burning.

The area around the Ultraman was a bit devastated while the Ultra Warrior remained unscracthed. Steam was still coming from his hands, due to Issei's attack, before finally stopping.

"* **Phew*...** " Was the only thing the Ultra initially said.

"No way…. **He stopped that attack with ease and is also unscratched**!?" Was the collective thought shared between all the members of the ORC as they were still shocked at Geed's display of power…

They were also looking curiously at his red form, since it was first time they saw him in another form other than Primitive. Issei and Asia were the only exception since they saw Geed in his Acro Smasher, but the latter was the only one to ever see him in his Solid Burning form other than Fumika, Daichi and Lux.

" **That was an amazing shoot, Issei!** I could feel that the power in it was the real deal. You have been training seriously as I have told you, don't you?" Geed complimented Issei's attack, much to the ORC surprise.

His body was then covered in fire and now Yuta stood in its place, now back in his human form.

"Yuta? What are you doing here?" Issei asked his classmate as his Boosted Gear disappeared from his arm.

"..." Yuta briefly looked at all the devils training and sighed.

"I came to talk." He simply replied as the devils looked confused to him.

* * *

 **Gremory Estate - Living Room**

" **You can help us in the Rating Game!?** " Rias asked Yuta with surprise in her voice as she looked at the me in complete disbelief. Her servants and Asia were also not believing, just like her.

"Yes." I bluntly replied.

They were all sitting across a round table to speak between themselves as I requested.

"But why? Didn't you said that you weren't interested in helping us because you saw Buchou as a horrible person?" Issei asked me.

"Well…. You see…. Long story short, **I went to the Underworld and my opinion about you guys changed a bit** …." I replied as they looked at me in surprised because of the information I shared with them.

"You went to the Underworld!? How!? Why!?" Rias demanded to me, clearly not expecting that.

I then explained about my chat with Sitri, about how I got curious to see the Underworld, meeting Serafall, fighting Freeze, how the Leviathan Maou helped me and my encounter with Lord and Lady Gremory alongside Grayfia Lucifuge. And finally, how my negative view upon them lowered a bit because of the similarities they share with us humans.

"Wow…. And this all happened while we were training..." Kiba commented as I nodded to him.

"Look, Gremory- I mean, Rias. Is it okay if I call you Rias from now on?" I initially asked her as she agreed.

"I have also seen you chatting with Issei the other night." I said as she and Issei blushed upon hearing this and briefly looked to each other.

"I just came to see if you were training hard and all, and that seems to be the case. So, I decided to offer you a suggestion: **I could participate in the Rating Game as your proxy Bishop.** "

This statement made all the devils shocked expect for Issei and Asia.

" **Buchou has a Bishop servant?** Where is that person right now while we are training here?" Issei asked curious as Asia also shared his curiosity.

"How did you know about my Bishop?" Rias asked me.

"Sitri- I mean, Sona." I replied to her as she nodded to me, understanding that it was Sona who told me about her servant, **Gasper Vladi.**

Gasper is a half-Vampire and half-human boy with some Sacred Gear that can control time. Damm, talk about an amazing power. This would greatly help Rias peerage against Riser.

But from what I heard, if I remember correctly, Gasper Vladi is currently sealed in a room at the ORC's club because Gremory can't control his power and the devil elders are afraid that this might lead to an accident that'll kill the red head…

 ***Sigh***

How stupid of the elder Devils, for not allowing the boy to properly train his [Sacred Gear] and use its powers without the backlash of it suddenly going out of control, accidentally freezing his allies in the process. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and focused on the present.

"I see….." Rias muttered softly, before making a small smile.

"Are you really going to help?" She asked me, now looking to me with a small hint of hope.

"Yes." I said and everybody suddenly got in a cheerful mood.

" **But only under one condition**." I then said, before turning serious to her her and raising a finger. Now the devils looked anxiously at me.

" **You must promise to me that you'll never do something like what you did to Issei or to me and my friends when trying to acquire new members for your peerage.** Trying to convert other people into devils without they agreeing to it is something clearly wrong." Rias stiffened up a little alongside her servants.

"But William, Buchou treats all of her servants with love and care-" Akeno tried to say, but…

"This has nothing to do about me hating you devils or me being against humans becoming devils." I cut her off.

"Then what's the matter?" Kiba asked me.

"It is about **choices and free will**. Issei might be better and happier now as a devil. **But what if he wasn't like this?"** I asked them.

"Eh?" The devils and Asia were confused.

"Like demanding things from you in exchange for his loyalty. Or he could have rebelled against you and gone stray."

"I wouldn't do that!" Issei said to me, serious, as I acknowledge him. Yeah, I knew he was a nice guy inside, when we left his pervertedness aside.

I then continued:

"Since you allowed Issei to be killed for the chance to reincarnate him, **have you at least considered that he could have thrown the leaflet away before going on the date or not even activated it before dying?** " Rias looks shocked at the realisation.

I frowned and added:

"You would simply let him to be found by the next bystander and would have continued with your life without regrets, only lamenting your failure to gain a strong servant while letting his parents cry over their son's dead body." I finished as they all looked in horror at this realisation.

…..

"Look, just promise me you'll never do something like that. Got it? I'm serious, Rias. I will give you one more chance. **If you see some potential candidates, offer the idea while they are still alive.** And if they refuse, don't you dare use any violence to force them to join your group. And if I found out you broke any of these rules, pray to Lucifer I never find you.

Because if I find out, and I will, I can assure you that I will make you pay for it. Not even your brother being a Maou is going to stop me from teaching you a lesson. **And this is not a threat, but a promise I assure to fulfil, no matter the cost."** I said with tone of resolve, now crossing my arms and looking sternly to her.

The mood in the room suddenly got heavier…..

…..

"I…. I….. I promise, William. And **I'm sorry** , for what I tried to do to you, Fumika and Daichi." Rias apologized and bowed her head to me, surprising everybody else in the room, except for Issei.

Hmmm….. I wasn't feeling any lies in her words and there seemed to be honesty in her voice.

"Buchou….." Issei muttered while looking at her.

…...

I then softened a bit and I finally made a small smile to her as she looked back to me.

"All right. I forgive you. And my friends probably will too ." I gently said to her.

"So, you still want my help?" I asked the devils as they nodded to me.

* * *

A few days later, the Rating Game's match was finally about to begin.

 **I managed to get permission to participate in the match as Rias' proxy Bishop from both Gremory and Phenex clans.** Miss Lucifuge arrived a day before the match to deliver this message and the ORC devils' morale seemed to have risen a bit thanks to that..

Fumika, Daichi and Lux also started to interact with the devils from the ORC and Student Council in a more positive way. And any hostility present between our groups was starting to disappear after the devils from the academy learned about our trip to 'Hell'.

Perhaps a new friendship will be born eventually between us and them since Asia is already friends with them because of Issei. Humans and devils may be able to gather along after all.

Truth's wish of making a world where there is relationship with humans and Supernatural beings looking at each other with respect and as equals might be one step closer of becoming real.

* * *

 **ORC**

 **Rating Game Day**

Everybody was waiting patiently for the match to begin. Me and my friends were present in the room alongside the devils.

"Well, I guess that's it. Good luck, guys." Daichi said to them with a smile, making the devils look at him. Fumika, Asia and Lux also encouraged them.

"Thanks, Satou. We will win and kick that Yakitori's ass!" Issei said confident to him as I agreed with the pervert.

"That's the spirit, Issei." I said to him with a smirk. I then looked to the other devils.

"I have seen that you all have been training seriously for this moment. While your opponent may have more experience and numbers on his side, that doesn't mean he already won this battle. I believe that we can show him that he is not invincible. Give your all, **sittin** _ **g**_ **around** _ **do**_ **ing nothing won't get us anywhere!"** I said to the ORC, raising my fist.

"Yeah!" Issei said as all the devils looked to me with an expression of complete determination.

Sona and her queen then entered the room, gaining everyone's attention.

"Excuse me." Sona said

"Good evening, Sona." Rias greeted her friend/rival.

"Welcome." Akeno greeted them as well.

"Kaichou and her VP? Why are they here?" Issei asked.

"The Rating Game is monitored by an outside clan. They will be monitoring us." Rias explained.

"We volunteered for it. Because it's Rias' first game." Sona said.

A silver coloured magic circle appeared in the room. Grayfia stepped out of the circle.

"Miss Rias, are you ready?" She asked to Gremory.

"Yes, whenever you are." Rias replied.

"When it's time to start, a magic circle will send you to the battlefield." Grayfia stated.

"The battlefield?" I asked.

"It's a **special dimension created for the purpose of Rating Games.** _You can unleash your power without worry for the damage it will cause to your surroundings, unless the rules specify otherwise._ " Akeno explained as I nodded to her explanation.

"I see." I said placing a hand under my hand and entering in a thinking stance.

"I am returning to the monitoring room. I pray for your success, Rias." Sona stated.

"Yoruno-san, Argento-san, Satou-kun and Lux-san. Come with us, so you four can properly watch the match." Sona offered to my friends.

"Alright. Got it." Fumika said to her as she, Daichi, Asia and Lux agreed as well with Sona and Tsubaki. She then looked and approached me.

"Yuta. Be careful, okay?" She asked me concerned. Worry present in her voice.

"Daijoubu, Fumika. I will be fine." I looked at her with a smile and grabbed both of her hands with mine, making her blush with this.

"Y-Yuta!?" She asked, surprised as I soon hugged her, surprising her and everybody else present in the room.

…

She didn't try to break free and just hugged me back.

…...

We then separated.

"Sorry, I just wanted **a good luck charm**." I replied sheepishly to her as she was still blushing at this.

"R-Right…." She said, making her blush eventually disappear.

"I will be back. I promise. Just wait for me, Fumika." I smiled to her again, making her worries finally disappear eventually.

We were unaware that some of the girls were looking at our interaction with blushes as well, finding our interaction romantic. Daichi and Lux were just giving sly grins to us.

Fumika then reunited with the others that would watch the match.

"Sorry for the wait, Kaichou." She said to Sona.

"R-Right… Then let's go..." Sona said while adjusting her glasses and looking at Rias..

"I am returning to the monitoring room, Rias. I pray for your success." Sona stated

"I will show you a fight that will make you proud to consider me as your rival." Rias said to her childhood friend.

"Thank you, but I'd reserve the judgement for the second half." Sona walked towards the exit. Before she reached the door, she turned around to look at Rias once more.

"Naturally, I just personally don't think that Riser suits you." She said as she left the room, but not before looking at me, while I was distracted adjusting my glasses.

There was a small blush present in her face as she left with Tsubaki and my friends, leaving the ORC's place

"Incidentally, his majesty Lucifer will be watching this game." Grayfia announced.

"Oh… my brother…" Rias muttered.

"Buchou's onii-san..." Issei commented.

Grayfia prepared a red magic circle.

"It's almost time." She said.

Rias stood up from her seat.

"Let's go." She said.

Every member of Rias's peerage and me stood in the circle. We began disappearing one by one. The entire group was teleported to their battlefield. I could feel that we have been transported, but to my surprise, the place looked exactly like the ORC's place.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

"Huh? Don't tell me that something went wrong because of me!" Issei said in worry.

"Welcome, all."An announcer's voice was heard in the room.

"We welcome the Gremory and the Phoenix clans. I am a servant of the Gremory clan, Grayfia." The announcer introduced herself.

"The battle field was built according to Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex advantages. **The school in the human world which Rias Gremory attends has been replicated to be used as the battlefield."**

"Replica?" Issei asked.

"Look outside." Rias advised.

Issei went over to the window and opened it. Everything looked the same except for the green sky.

"The sky, it's…" He began.

"Green." Yuta finished for Issei.

"That's how the dimension looks like."' Akeno informed them.

"Both parties have been teleported to their respective bases." The announcer continued.

"Miss Rias's base is in the old school building, where the ORC meets. Mister Riser's base is located in the new school building. **If the pawn manages to get into the enemies base, he or she can instantly promote**."

"That means if they get into their base, It's a promotion for me just like that!" Issei said in happiness.

"Sure, if you can break through their defences, which isn't exactly a piece of cake. You also forgot that we need to defend our base from their pawns." Yuta said.

"Oh that's right… damn."

Koneko approached Issei with a small pink ball in her hand. '

"Here, take this.'"

"Umm, what is that?"

"It's how we're going to communicate in battle." Rias explained as she inserted her own. It disappeared once it got fitted inside her ear. Soon everyone had been set.

"And now we will start the game."The announcer said as everyone gathered around Rias's table.

"The enemy base is in the new school building. Going through the quad is the fastest route, however…" Rias began planning their attack.

"It's in clear view of the new school building. The risk is far too great." Koneko finished for Rias.

"Then maybe we should go through track and field grounds behind the new school building?" Issei imputed his opinion.

"I think that's what the enemy would expect of us. They probably stationed many strong knights and rooks in the clubhouse. It's an obvious first move." Rias rejected Issei's idea.

"President, from the gymnasium we could get a view from the new school building. Could we try there first?" Kiba asked.

"It's close to our base and at the same time, we could gather more information." He added.

"It's a great strategic point, which means that we can expect some pieces to be there as well. I don't think they will be strong though considering how arrogant Riser is, according to what I heard of him. He probably thinks that we would be too scared to go there." Yuta imputed his own opinion.

"I agree with that. A rook would be a good piece to send there rather than a knight." Rias said.

"Well, I think we should just trust Buchou's decision making in this matter."Issei comforted her.

"First, we need to protect our front line. Yuuto, Koneko, set up some traps in the forest." Rias commanded. Koneko summoned her pet Shiro and made way out of the building with Kiba.

"Akeno, after the traps are set, cast some spells around the perimeter in the forest and the sky."

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno said.

"William, you should stand by with me until the traps are set."

"Very well." Yuta replied.

"What about me, Buchou?" Issei asked.

"As for you, Issei, I have to unlock some of your power."

"My power? What do you mean?"

"I had to seal away some of your power since your body couldn't handle it. I think you are strong enough for it now." Rias stated.

She then approached Issei and placed her right hand on his left cheek. Issei blushed slightly at Rias's touch. He soon felt a powerful sensation deep within him.

"My power, I felt it deep within my body. It feels like I just got much stronger." Issei said looking at his hands.

"This is the result of your hard training. You are able to wield this power that I have now unsealed. You still have more power within you, but that will be unsealed in due time." Rias said.

"So this power that I am feeling right now, it's…"

"Only a part of your true power."

"I see…"

"Listen, Issei. Even if you are up against a girl, fight to defeat her. Don't hold back. They certainly won't so neither should you." Yuta said seriously to Issei.

"Wakkata. I will win this for Buchou" Issei said, determined.

"Yes, I have high hopes for you, Issei." Rias smiled to him as Yuta nodded, agreeing with her.

"Buchou, can you hear me?"Akeno's voice came through the transmitter.

"Yes, I can." Rias said.

"Preparations are complete." Akeno said.

"Okay, so here is what we're going to do. I want Kiba to stay and guard the forest. Use the traps to aid you with that task." Rias began.

"Ok." The blonde knight said.

"William, Koneko and Issei, I want you guys to go to the gymnasium and immobilize the pieces there."

"Roger that, Rias." Yuta answered and they began to make their way to the gymnasium.

"Once you finished your task, I want you guys to leave the building. Akeno, you will destroy it once they left the building."

"Alright then." Akeno replied.

"Commence this operation!" Rias declared.

A few minutes later, everyone was in their positions. Koneko, Issei and Yuta were hiding on a stage behind the gym. It was dark, making it easier for them to hide, or so it seemed. The gym lights went up, giving light to the entire building.

"We know you're out there. _**Gremory slaves.**_ Stop hiding and face us!" One of Riser's pieces demanded as Yuta slightly frowned at hearing the word _slaves_.

The trio did as they were told since they have been found out.

"So, a Rook, a Bishop and Pawn, huh? One of which isn't as strong as Mira. Should be easy." A woman with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes made the observation, but she then looked at Yuta and suddenly started to sweat a bit. She finally realized that one of her opponents was him and became terrified. The same with the girls next to her.

"Y-You… What are you doing here!?" She asked.

"Hey, Koneko, can I have the rook, please?" Yuta asked her kouhai, ignoring the woman.

"No, I want to see who is stronger between me and her." The white haired devil said to him.

"Alright." Yuta nodded to her as both faced their opponents.

" **I am Xuelan, Riser's rook.** "The woman described earlier introduced herself.

" **I am Mira, Riser's pawn.** ' The girl that tried to beat up Yuta in the ORC introduced herself.

" **I'm Ile, Riser's pawn.** " A green haired, blue eyed girl said.

" **I am Nel, Riser's pawn.** " Ile's twin introduced herself.

Yuta looked at all the pieces before looking at issei.

"I let you have that Mira girl since I want you to save your strength for later. I will take the other 2 pawns." Yuta said to his classmate.

"Okay." Issei agreed.

 **[A/N: I will go ahead on focus on Yuta fights since we know how Koneko and Issei deal with their opponents]**

Yuta approached the 2 girls he was about to fight.

"Alright then ladies, I will be your opponent for tonight." The girls just smiled at Yuta before bringing out their blue chainsaws.

"What the fuck? I thought you guys would use magic or something, not bring chainsaws." He asked.

"Are you scared? Please don't run from us!" One of the twins said.

"Just let us kill you, ok?" the other twin said.

"… You girls are just lame. **Geed!** " Yuta said before summoning a portal and becoming Ultraman Geed Solid Burning. He turned his bracelet into the Geed Riser and loaded Leo and Seven Ultra Capsules into the Loading Knuckle and scanned them with the Riser.

" **[Ultraman Geed! Solid Burning!]** " The Riser's voice declared upon the transformation process.

"So you that's your Sacred Gear! It's just like how you used in the Underworld." One of them commented.

'This is getting annoying. Everybody is thinking that my forms are a Sacred Gear. I'm not even going to bother trying to explain about it.' Geed thought.

"But it won't be enough to stop us." The other said.

"Oh, but I have to disagree with you on that one. Why don't you just try and cut me." Geed taunted his enemies.

"Well, if you wish to die…"

"Then we shall provide!" With that, the twins jumped at Geed with their saws raised.

"Yuta! Watch out!" Issei yelled out before he got hit by Mira's stick and sent to a wall.

"Mind your own battle, Issei! Or it will be your downfall." Geed said before the twins hit him with their saws, one around the abdomen, and the other around his chest.

 ***Metal shattering***

To their surprise, the saws broke after not being able to cut through Geed's body.

"What is this!?''

"You should be dead!" Both were in complete disbelief.

"Sorry girls, but no flimsy toys are going to harm me." He said before firing a green beam from his forehead's crystal to one of the twins while also charging energy in his right arm.

" **Emerium Boost Beam! Strike Boost!** " Geed declared as the two attacks took down one of the twins.

"Ahhh!" None of them had chance against his attacks and were overwhelmed by his power.

'What is thi…?!' one of the twins tried to cry out before she was completely beaten.

Both were laying down on the ground, gravely injured.

" ***Sigh*** Two down. Should have taken the other pawn. Speaking of which…" Geed said as he turned to look at Issei.

He was currently holding Mira's stick with his boosted gear hand. Issei used his left hand to break the weapon.

"My stick!" The pawn called out.

"I have been training hard over those 10 days. **Behold, my ultimate move**!" Issei called out as he dashed at his opponent and slapped her shoulder, causing her to fall over.

She got up unscathed though and glared at Issei.

"That's your ultimate move? You didn't do anything but push me." MIra said to him.

"That push is just a catalyst to my technique. Behold! **{Dress Break!}** " Issei said as he flicked his fingers.

In an instant Mira's clothes got shredded, leaving the girl completely naked. She yelped before covering up her body.

"'Hahaha! How do you like my secret move! All I had to do was imagine you being naked, touch you and bam, no more clothes for you!" Issei boasted as he remembered how Asia helped him perfect his technique.

* * *

 **Student Council room**

Yuta's friends were watching the match through a magical floating screen alongside Sona and Tsubaki. The devils were impressed in seeing what Geed's Solid Burning was capable of doing. As for Issei, they just looked at him in disappointment. Fumika looked in disgust, Daichi facepalmed, Lux just sighed in disappointment and Asia blushed upon the move Issei used.

"Oh my, he really created that move." Lux commented while everybody else remained speechless.

* * *

"I've lost all my respect for you." Koneko said with an annoyed look.

"Damn it, Issei! You _ **really**_ created a skill like that?" Geed asked as he already expected that from his friend.

"But she is immobile, isn't she?" Issei asked.

"…Yes I suppose so." Geed said with his own annoyed look.

"I see you have finished up your opponent' Koneko." He said as he observed her kouhai.

"Yes." Koneko answered.

"Alright then, let's get out of here and give Akeno the green light." Geed commented.

"Wait, you aren't just leaving us here, are you?! You still haven't defeated us!" The rook said.

"Oh, but we have. You'll see what I mean in a few moments." With that, the 2 devils and Ultraman left the building.

"Rias, we took care of Riser's pieces in the gymnasium and we are now outside." Geed informed Rias.

"Excellent work. Akeno, please destroy the building along with Riser's pieces within." Rias commanded.

"But of course, Buchou." Akeno replied as she gathered her magic for the attack.

After a short charge up, Akeno released her power in the form of lighting. It destroyed the gym leaving nothing but ruins on fire.

" **Riser's rook and 3 pawns have retired**." Grayfia announced.

"Holy shit!" Issei exclaimed after witnessing what Akeno did.

"Akeno is a well-known devil in the underworld. They have given her a nickname **'Priestess of lighting'** ". Koneko informed Issei and Geed.

"Alright, what's our next move, Rias?" Geed asked.

"You need to go to the track and field grounds and eliminate anyone there. Kiba will join you shortly once he disposes of any pawns that Riser sent to our base."

"Do you think Kiba is gonna be ok to deal with them alone?" Issei asked.

"If Riser's pawns are as weak as the girls in the gym then he won't have any problems." Geed said.

"Well, I suppose you are right. They don't seem to be that strong now. Let's get going then.' Issei said as he tried to pat Koneko's shoulder.

"Don't touch me."She said while backing away slightly in disgust.

Geed just sighed at the scene in front of him.

"Oh, it's okay. I'd never use that on my comrades." Issei said as he watched Koneko and Geed walk ahead of him.

"Even so, it's the worst attack ever." She said.

"I have to agree with her on that one. Seriously man, that's just outright dirty. You will never get a girlfriend if you keep that up, much less a harem." Issei was left speechless at Geed's statement. He stood frozen for a bit before he remembered that they were in a Rating Game.

"Oi, wait up you guys!" Issei rushed towards them.

 ***Boom!***

Only to get blown back by a sudden explosion. He rolled on the ground for a bit till he stopped. Issei immediately got up as he realised what happened.

"Koneko! William! What happened?! Someone answer me!" Rias shouted into her ear piece.

"Answer at once!" Issei was too shocked to even speak.

Above where Geed and Koneko once were was Riser's Queen, **Yubelluna.** She was flying with her staff in hand. The queen simply laughed at Issei's shocked expression.

"No….. Yuta, Koneko-chan….. How dare you! I will avenge my friends for what you've done! Come down here and fight me!" Issei shouted at Yubelluna who simply stared at him with a smile.

"Do you honestly believe you can take me? Look at where your friends where they once were. Nothing remains of them. They will soon be announced dead." The queen stated.

"Then you will get prosecuted for murder!"

"Foolish boy, anything goes in this game. **If a piece dies during a Rating Game, it is simply labelled as an accident.** I won't suffer any consequences for their deaths." She exclaimed.

…..

" **Where is the announcement?** By now it should have been clear that the rook and the bishop are no longer alive."

"Well, maybe it's because you didn't kill us?" Yubelluna's eyes widened as she looked above her. Ultraman Geed was holding a blushing Koneko, bridal style while floating. **But now he was in his Acro Smasher form.**

" **{Acro Smasher!}" Geed Riser's voice could be heard.**

"H-how!? You should be dead! A human couldn't survive that attack!" She gasped.

The Ultra lowered himself towards the ground. Once his feet were firmly planted on the floor, he put Koneko down.

"T-thank you for saving me, senpai." Koneko said.

"Any time. Now then, onto the matter at hand."The now blue Ultra said as he looked at Riser's queen.

"I thought you might do something like this. A sneak attack from Riser's strongest piece, how predictable. Just shows how arrogant Riser truly is." He commented to the buxom devil.

"You just got lucky, boy. Nothing more!" She replied.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, who knows?"

"How did you escape her attack, Yuta?" Issei asked.

"Well, like I said, I predicted that she was going to do that, so I was ready to move." Geed said to Issei.

"You used your teleportation ability then?"

"No…" Geed replied, shaking his head.

"I just simply grabbed Koneko and flew out of the way as fast as I could. In my blue form."

"N-no way!" Issei looked surprised.

"Keep training and you will be able to do that someday as well." Geed said as he turned towards Yubelluna.

"You there, how about a one on one fight?" He taunted.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are nothing more than a human!" The queen let out a laugh.

"Boast all you want, but it was mere luck that you lived through my attack. Now, I will show you why I am my Masters queen!"

"'You're underestimating my abilities. But that's not what pisses me off the most about you." Geed started.

"Oh? And what is it that is making a weakling such as you angry?" Yubelluna asked Geed, mockingly.

"Maybe it's because…" Geed started as he brought his **Geed Claw** and pressed its trigger 3 times from where he stood.

* * *

Inside his soul, Yuta scanned the Geed Claw's yellow tab on the blade of the weapon via the Riser.

" _ **Shift into Maximum**_!" The device announced.

He then pressed the Expansion Switch, causing the blades to open up to the sides. Following up, Yuta pressed the trigger thrice and finally pressed the Deciding Switch to initiate the attack.

* * *

" _ **Diffusion Shower**_!" Acro Smasher declared.

Energy started to gather around the weapon and he released the bolt made of it, from the Geed Claw, to the sky. It rains onto Yubelluna like a shower of light.

"What the!?"' the queen was shocked as she wasn't expecting for that.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain as she was being hit by dozens of light rays falling from the sky, eventually piercing and hitting her body.

"You tried to kill my kouhai, instead of only incapacitating her." Geed said to her, angry.

Yubelluna turned around with a spell ready to cast. She didn't have time however, as Geed's Diffusion Shower was more powerful than she expected, sending her crashing down to the ground. A huge dust cloud shot up from the impact, blocking of any vision on the queen.

" **Riser's queen retired."** Grayfia said.

….

"What… The… Fuck…?" Issei uttered out a question as he saw Geed's blue form.

Soon, another announcement was made.

" **Riser's 3 pawns have retired."**

"Ah, seems like Kiba is done on his side." Geed said.

Akeno approached the group with a Flirtatious smile.

"Ara ara. You don't seem to be afraid to hit a lady, Yuta."

'Meh, she deserved it. Let's go meet up with Kiba and win this game.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Akeno said.

With that, the group made their way to the track and field grounds.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Yuta already took down their Queen!" Daichi exclaimed with a grin.

"William is already that strong….." Sona commented, impressed with the Ultra's power.

"Hai. Yuta-san also keeps training to surpass his limits and go further beyond. That's what he taught me and the others." Asia said, happy that Issei and he are still okay.

* * *

 **At the track and field grounds**

The group were waiting for Kiba. It didn't take long for him to show up.

"Hey man, good jobs with those pawns." Geed said.

"Thanks, but it was nothing compared to you taking out their queen." Kiba replied.

"She had it coming. Anyway, let's go find the rest of them. We still have to take down the **'big man'** himself."

"William, wait just a moment." Rias spoke up.

"What is it, Rias?"

"I'm going to be joining you guys."

"Isn't that risky? I mean, if they take you out then it's over.'"

"I know full well what could happen, but they have lost their most powerful piece so we can go more offensively now."

"They still got 2 pawns."

"The base is filled with traps so it's fine."

"… It's your call."

After their conversation was over, Riser and the remainder of his peerage showed themselves.

"So it seems that the Gremory slaves aren't as helpless as I thought they were." Riser addressed the group.

"Well, you know, proper training does that to you. Something you should try out." Geed

spoke up with a stature that reeked confidence.

Riser looked angry at him, recognizing Yuta because of his voice.

"You….. Confidence will get you nowhere, boy. **I am the immortal phoenix!** You have no chance of winning this game! And once I won, Rias will be mine and you will suffer for your tone!"

"How about it then? Me and you, 1 on 1."

"William, don't fight him alone! He is very strong" Rias warned Geed

"I know well that he is yet to show his true powers, Rias. But I do possess some tricks of my. I will be fine." Rias kept quiet for a good few minutes, thinking whether she should let Geed fight Riser alone or not.

"Fine, but call for us if you need help, okay?"

"Okay." Geed agreed and turned to his teammates.

"Well then guys, looks like this is going to be the climax of this Rating Game. I want you guys to go take care of Riser's other pieces. I'll take of Riser myself."

"Okay but are you sure you don't want us to help you? Buchou said that this guy was strong." Issei spoke up.

"Trust me, I know full well what I am doing. Besides, none of you would be able to do anything against his **regenerative ability**. Anyway, enough talk, let's get this started already."

Everyone agreed and split up to pick who they wanted to fight. Soon, it was only Acro Smasher and Riser left on the field.

"So then, boy, are you ready to become an example to those who defy me?" Geed gazed at Riser's comment with an angry look.

"Now that my associates are gone, I can finally get serious. I am going to bust your sorry ass open like a can of beans." Geed declared entering in a fighting stance.

"Empty threats are all you have. You are a mere human with some Sacred Gear. I will put you through agonizing pain, making you eventually beg for my mercy. I will make you pay for the other day." Riser laughed, before frowning at Geed.

"I won't show any mercy to you or your friends! When I am done here and wed Rias, I am going to turn her servants into my personal slaves! Every day I will punish them for your insolence, but not you, no… I will kill you to make an example of those who dare to mock their superiors!" Riser laughed louder.

"Let me show you the difference between a high-class devil and a human!" Riser conjured a fireball and threw it at Geed.

"Now burn, filthy human!"

However, the fireball that was launched at Geed evaporated as the latter threw water at it from his hands.

"Good thing that the **Ultraman Wiki and Geed's TV opening taught me that I could 'manipulate' water** in this form " Geed briefly thought while looking at his opponent.

"You took down my fire?! How did you do that?" Riser demanded.

" **Water.** " Geed said as he next appeared, thanks to his agility, in front of Riser and punched him in his abdomen.

"Guah!" Riser coughed up some spit and held onto his stomach in pain.

"You- argh! What's this!? **My skin feels like it's burning.** " He shouted as some steam was coming from his abdomen.

 ***Drip* *Drip***

Riser then looked angrily at Geed and suddenly noticed that water was dripping from his body.

"You… Are you using holy water!?" He questioned Geed.

"That's right." The Ultra replied.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Yuta/Fumika's place**

Yuta was sitting on the couch in the house's living room with a 'recipe' of how to produce holy water by Asia. He took some notes of how to make holy water in case they need some in the future.

"Hey, Lux!" Yuta called his companion.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Yuta?" Lux asked as he floated in front of the young Ultra.

"I need a favor from you."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Do you remember how Asia taught us how to make some holy water ourselves?" Yuta asked as the Grimoire confirmed.

"Yes. Why?"

"Can you try to imprint the sacred/holy text she she showed to us inside of my soul? The ones we need to speak/say/read to produce the holy water."

"Wait.. **You are trying to produce holy water from your own body?** But how are you going to provide the water?"

"My Acro Smasher form. I confirmed that I can create water in that form."

"I see... Very well, then let's give it a try."

 **(Flashback end)**

* * *

 **Student Council room**

"It actually worked!?" Sona asked as Lux explained what Yuta proposed to him.

"I never thought you would try this, Lux-san." Asia said amazed as well.

"Well, I managed to _**'imprint'**_ the text inside of his soul, but there wasn't any devil we could actually test it other than Riser because of his regenerative abilities." Lux explained.

"Well, Riser is definitely screwed now" Daichi pointed out.

"Yeah. Ultraman Geed will have no problem at all now to beat him" Fumika said, confident in her friend's abilities.

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

" **You can produce** _ **holy water**_ **from your body**!?" Riser gasped, horrified at the revelation of the Ultra in front of him.

" **I came up with this countermeasure to deal especially against someone like you, Riser**. You may be able to regenerate your wounds, but being continually hitted with holy water will put even you down. **You are not invincible or immortal**!" Geed declared as holy water soon covered his hands and feet, reading himself against Riser.

"You little shit!" Riser yelled out as he unleashed more fireballs at Geed.

The Ultra made some quick front flips, very fast, and easily dissipated Riser's flames.

"Ha!" Acro Smasher shouted as he then instantly appeared in front of Riser at a quick speed and attacked him with a roundhouse kick into his face. It throwed the devil a few meters away from Geed into a random direction.

"Argh!" Riser's face was now releasing some steam thanks to the holy water infused kick. Nonetheless, the Phenex was still able to fight and got up.

"Take this!" Riser declared throwing several fireballs again towards Geed.

He then launched more fireballs towards Geed again. But this time, the Ultra decided to spin very fast to nullify the devil's flame attacks. The flames quickly dissipated upon contact as the Ultra finally stopped.

"Ha!" Acro Smasher entered in again in fighting stance, raising his fist against Riser, still unscratched of Riser's attacks.

Geed then made a series of cart-wheels and quickly approached Riser, now performing a series of holy water infused kicks and chops in the devil's chest, abdomen and ribs, greatly injuring the Phenex.

"Argh!" Riser stumbled back once, unable to defend from the Ultraman's attacks.

"How can that be!? A human… **A human, of all things, is easily overpowering me**!? No! I refuse to accept this! I'm High-Class devil. A human shouldn't be stronger than me!" Riser still tried to get up again, struggling and barely able to stand on his two feet.

He once again tried to burn the Ultraman, but now with an even bigger fireball than the ones he previously did.

He launched the attack towards Geed as the Ultra created a energy field of water between them and managed to nullify Riser's attack.

"Bakana! Even my strongest attack!?" The devil gasped in shock.

Acro Smasher then turned the force field into holy water and splashed it against Riser.

"Argh!" Riser screamed in pain, there was steam now completely coming from his whole body.

"You sure can take some hits." Geed commented.

Riser knew that he was going to lose at this rate if this continued. If it wasn't for his regenerative abilities, he would've already been knocked out by now or even dead.

He never felt this… This much " _ **humiliated"**_ before in his life.

"T-this can't be real! H-How could Rias have recruited such a monster?!" Riser shouted out in disbelief.

Riser's eyes widened as he could feel himself being pushed away by Geed's power. The Ultraman finished his power up.

Acro Smasher used this opportunity to grab Riser's left leg with his left hand and pull him within his right arms reach before punching him to the face and making Riser bounce multiple times away from him.

Once he stopped bouncing, Riser was sliding along the ground for a few more meters before stopping with his face in the dirt. After a minute of healing, Riser sat up and looked at Geed's figure.

He began to walk towards Riser, taking his time to instil as much worry as he can into his opponent.

"H-how… **how can you have so much power**?! You're just a human! You are not supposed to be that strong!" Riser couldn't comprehend the situation he was in.

All his life he went by the ladder rules. If you are high-class devil then lower classes are simply toys for your amusement. Low, mid-class devils and humans have low power levels so they can't fight back, yet this boy proved the rule to be false.

"You fool, this power is not something I was born with. I worked my ass off to gain these abilities. You will never be able to understand this as **you never had to fight for your or anyone else's life!** You had everything provided for you and that's why you will never be able to beat me!" Geed said as he raised his right index finger and pointed it at Riser.

"I am going to end this once and for all!" Geed declared. Riser's eyes widened at what he heard.

"You can't do this! This is for a good cause! The pure-blooded devils are dying out and they are depending on the next generation that I and Rias can bring forth! **Are you going to show no mercy?!** " Riser tried to persuade James into stopping his attack.

" **Mercy** …?" Geed looked at Riser as he looked at the devil in disgust. His eyes glowed a brighter blue.

"You mean the kind of mercy you promised me and the ORC after you supposedly won this game?!" Geed said as he remembered the hardships and battles he went through to get stronger.

" **You don't know anything about hardwork and effort** , where someone has to do something themselves to achieve their goal and they take pride in what they achieved it, through how they wanted it to be. While some might be gifted with talent, they won't last long if they don't try hard enough to improve.

But you don't care, do you? You will use any excuse to get what you want, hell you even threatened to kill Rias' servants if she wouldn't go with you from what I heard! No… **mercy is not a word that I know off when it comes to assholes such as you!** " Geed finished his rant as he prepared to charge his attack.

The Ultraman makes a V-shaped arm cross arm formation, energy and holy water was charged using the arms by spreading them open and drawing them backwards. It was creating a line of light, consolidating energy.

"Now, Riser, you will answer for the sins you have committed against everyone on this field!"

Geed's voice was heard through the transmitter before the attack was unleashed onto Riser.

Rias peerage and the remaining pieces of Riser watched the battle as the young Ultra began to gather energy for a final attack.

"What is this power!? There is so much energy coming from Yuta!" Issei commented.

" **Smash Stream Kousen(Ray)!** " Geed declared as he performs an L-style beam aimed towards Riser. A blue light combined with holy water came from the pose and went towards the Phenex devil.

"Argh!" Riser shouted as the beam hitted him.

 ***Boom***

An explosion soon happened at where Riser was currently standing.

Sensing how powerful the explosion was going to be, Rias quickly regained her composure and turned to her peerage.

"Akeno, help me raise a shield around everyone!" She shouted out. Akeno immediately complied and the two devils created a sturdy shield to protect themselves from the shockwave the attack might cause.

It was a good call as every nearby building and tree in the battle dimension couldn't stand the force and were blown away, littering the battle field with debris. It felt like hours before the cloud disappeared with Geed staring at where Riser previously was.

…..

The devil was gone...

" **Riser Phenex has retired. Victory goes to Rias Gremory."** Grayfia announced.

…

"We won…. We won!" Issei cheered, raising his fists.

Everybody else of the ORC also started to cheer at their victory while Rias held onto her chest where her heart was located. She and the rest of her peerage were looking at Geed's back with a stunned expression before everyone got transported away from the field.

* * *

"They did it!" Lux sai, with a happy emoji face, floating around with a cheery mood.

Sona and Tsubaki just gave small smiles, happy at the ORC victory, although they were mainly fascinated by Geed's display of power and strength.

"Good job, guys." Daichi complimented not only his friends, but also the devils.

Despite Yuta finishing off Riser and his Queen, the devils also showed that they have improved during their training in his opinion.

"Thank goodness. Issei-san, Yuta-san and everybody else won!" Asia commented happy for her crush and friends' victory.

"Yuta…. You really are incredible….." Fumika thought while thinking in the young Ultra with a smile present on her face.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice, Zero Darkness, Freeze Roidmude

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor)

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan)

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **Koulder:**?(?)

* * *

 **Capsule 12: A new bond - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1 - Version 2**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi, soon replaced by Gundam RX-78-2, is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed and later a Big screen showing Kaiju Musume Zetton **,** waving and winking.)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with a black silhouette of a dragon next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(ShowsUltraman Koulder gazing towards the right next to Caius, that is staring into the screen. They are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 12 of Ultraman GeeDxD. Obviously, to make Geed's group and the ORC get along, Rias first needed to learn a valuable lesson and promise to never do again what she did with Issei and Geed's group. The Smash Stream Kousen pose was based on Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray.**

 **To officially 'close' this arc, Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Koulder will face off for the first and a rivalry will be born between these two.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Not sure, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing sometimes regarding these aspects. Sure, I will try to make Yuta do some Kaiju Fusion Rises, but nothing is guaranteed.

 **Wia5529:** Yuta will feel bad for Koulder and Caius. He will fight them to "try" to convince them that what they are doing is wrong.

 **Austin:** Thanks and I understand how you feel. Still no ideas for new stories, sorry. It's just that the inspiration to some other stories just don't come, no matter how hard I try to think sometimes. Thanks for the concern. I will be careful and please take care of yourself too. I hope that Ten-Faced Paladin is fine and that he comes back some day. I really hope he finishes Chalice's story.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** I think I will in a chapter in the future. Thanks.

 **Kamen rider:** I will think about it, but I don't promise anything yet.

 **RandomGuest:** Yup, I like VRAINS' story and wanted to try to give Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Koulder a Playmaker/Yusaku x Revolver/Ryoken arch enemies/rivals relationship.

Both want to protect humanity from the dangers of the supernatural, but their ways are different and that will be the main reason for them to fight each other. I will try to make their rivalry worry the Three Biblical Factions as much as the Two Heavenly Dragons (Nitenryu) did with their fights.

I wanted to make Geed interact with Rias to teach her a lesson about not playing with human's lives like letting Issei die and try to make her a "better" person.

I think Kirara might appear later when the interactions with the Youkai start, but I'm not confirming it yet.

* * *

 **Thank you, to all readers, for seeing my work.**

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	14. Capsule 13

**Hello, welcome to chapter 13 of Ultraman GeeDxD. In this chapter, I just made a fight between two Ultramen before 'officially' closing Season 1 of DxD in my fanfic. Now, onto the the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 13: Another Ultraman!? - Part I of II**

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Koulder's place**

Ultraman Koulder and Dr. Yagami were under the light of one spotlight that was above both of them.

'It seems you are ready, right?' Yagami asked the Dark Mephisto lookalike. He was with his back turned to the Ultra, with both of his hands on the back.

'Hai. Preparations are complete. I will face Geed and get his Capsules. **I will also officially give our** _ **message**_ **to the devils.** ' Koulder replied to the scientist as the latter nodded and closed his eyes.

' **We must get rid of the supernatural from this world**. No matter what.' Yagami said.

'Wakkateimasu (I understand). How important it is to eliminate all of them from this world, especially the 3 Biblical Factions. **All to ensure humanity's future**.' Koulder clenched his fist tightly as he finished saying that last part. His voice was filled with determination.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_ _ **-**_ **Version 2**

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a Chaos Storm

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with a black silhouette of a dragon soon appearing behind him, it roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Ultraman Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking Burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Kaiju Musume Zetton replaces Geed Primitive and makes an energy concentrated attack towards a group of dark monsters and uses her telekinesis to stop them in the place, soon destroying the group of shadowed monsters.

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Gundam RX-78-2 then assumes the place and is seen using his Twin Breaker and the Kaiju Capsules he possesto destroy another group of monsters.

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands.

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show **Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger** , armed with swords in both of his hands. He stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta, Fumika, Daichi and Lux appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 13: Another Ultraman!?** **\- Part I of II**

* * *

 **Gremory Mansion Hallway**

A few days have passed since the Rating Game with Raiser and his Peerage. This resulted in Rias and her Peerage celebrating their victory over Raiser, as well as breaking her engagement. In addition, the results of this battle spread like wildfire to the Underworld as well, hearing that Rias defeated a veteran Rating Game participant, especially a Phenex.

 **My fame as Ultraman Geed increased even more thanks to my participation in their Rating Game match.**

So now, instead of having a celebration for Rias and Raiser's engagement, her peerage is now holding a party in her victory. They couldn't cancel the inevitable invitation they gave out, so they had to substitute it with this particular party. It also turns out that me, Fumika, Daichi, Asia and Lux were invited as well.

Right now, me, my friends and the ORC stood alone in a hallway. I was currently fixing up my black suit and my red necktie. Everybody else were in attires appropriate for this occasion. The guys were in suits like mine while the girls were in beautiful dresses. Fumika and Asia borrowed their attires from Rias.

'Remind me again, why I'm wearing this?" I asked Rias.

'It is because of our victory against Riser and his Peerage. Due to the results, we are now celebrating our early victory in a Rating Game, _**despite it being unofficial**_ **.'** Rias told me.

'I understand that, Rias. But what I honestly don't understand is why me and my friends, of all people, were invited to this party. We are humans, remember?' I reminded her.

'Yes, that is true. There was some controversy due to this fact and even some High Class Devils voiced their opinions on the matter. However, **with the information of you acting as proxy for my missing Bishop** , as well as both families agreeing to you being in the _**unofficial Rating Game**_ , they were silenced. So you're welcome to the party.' Rias explained to me with a smile.

'Now you're considered a special guest.' She added as I just sighed at this and scratched the back of my head.

'Alright. I trust you to keep your word, Rias. Understood?' I calmly asked her.

'Yes… I promise…. I'm in debt with you after all, William.' She gave me a weak smile, almost on the verge of tears.

'Well, as long as you promise to keep your word, everything will be fine. Also, call me Yuta. **We are friends now, right?** ' I nodded to her, as I expect her to keep her word.

'Right. thank you, Yuta.' She said to me, bowing. The rest of her peerage soon following after her.

'Thanks for the help, Yuta' Akeno smiled to me.

'Arigatou, Senpai,' Koneko said.

'We are grateful for your help, Yuta-kun' Kiba said next.

'You were awesome there, Yuta! Kicking that Yakitori's ass!' Issei complimented me with a grin.

'Well, at least everything is over and that is what matters, right?' Daichi asked, crossing his arms.

'Yes. Everything ended well.' Asia said, smiling next.

'Sou nee. Thanks for inviting us here too, senpai.' Fumika thanked Rias.

'I wonder how this party is going to be.' Lux commented while floating around us.

'Well, sittin _g_ around _do_ ing nothing won't get us anywhere, right? Let's get going, guys. Everyone else must be waiting.' I said and everybody agreed.

I pushed the door to open it, leading us to the grand hall that awaited us. As soon as I did, I was met with the sight of the highest class of design that perfectly fitted the expectations of what high class is like.

Expensive architecture and elegant statues, interesting paintings and wall art, finely covered tables, and a ceiling with a diamond chandelier. And like the setting, there were many people who were in expensive clothing.

Once I opened the doors and entered into the room with everybody else, our presence was soon known to everyone in the room. It was then a man nearby, who I assumed was the one who kept an eye on the door, turned to everyone.

'I announce the arrival of Rias Gremory-sama of the Gremory family and her peerage, along with her special guests, William Oki-sama, Ultraman Geed, and his team!' The man loudly announced to everyone, causing a few applause to go around in the room. I inwardly cringed when he attracted even more attraction to us thanks to that.

'C'mon. My family is rather interested to meet you after what they saw in the Rating Game.' Rias told me as she directed us through the room.

'I save Gremory from an arranged marriage and end up attracting even more of the Devils in the Underworld. Now here are I am, alongside my friends, in a high class party.' I thought.

I wasn't really used to having attention, especially in this type of atmosphere. Sure, I can get used to the looks I receive at Kuoh. But in a high class setting? I feel so out of place, and would rather spend time out in a battlefield, training grounds or even some boring classes.

We passed through the place while Rias greeted a few high class Devils, as they greeted us when we passed by, congratulating Rias on her victory against Riser Phenex.

I, on the other hand, received intrigued and sometimes analytical looks from the high class Devils. It doesn't take too much thinking to figure out that **the high class Devils were interested in my powers, especially for a human.**

I even noticed that Riser's whole peerage was present as well, except for him. The douchebag must be still recovering from my beam.

I ended exchanging looks with his little sister, Ravel Phenex. Curiously, she wasn't sending me a look a of hatred and just kept analyzing me alongside the rest of the peerage and people that were probably her relatives. I just gave them a polite nod and, unexpectedly for me, Ravel returned the gesture.

When I gazed at another part of the room, I noticed a table with a group of teenagers, who were all female, sitting together while happily chatting with one another. It was then I noticed the group looking at me, and some of them gave slight blushes, while others looked away with blushes and giggling.

' ***Sigh***...That ain't good.' I thought as I saw those reactions before I decided to speed up a bit to just get rid of the crowd.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long for us to finally make it to where her family was. Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory.

'Hello, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. I invited the proxy of my missing Bishop, Oki Yuta.' Rias said to both of them. I bowed in greeting and courtesy.

'Hello again, Lord and Lady Gremory' I greeted with a bow.

Lord Gremory gave an interested smile as he gave a good look at me.

'Well now, Rias, this is the young man who acted as your Bishop in the Rating Game, right? I have to say, you are one interesting and unorthodox Bishop indeed. There aren't that many Bishops who are able to move faster than your average Devil Knight, or even have strong physical capabilities of a Rook. If I wasn't told you weren't a Bishop, I would probably say you're a Queen." Lord Gremory told me with an intrigued smile.

'Well, you see, due to my training and battles, I had to work on multiple areas in order to become who I am.' I responded to Lord Gremory as he nodded to me.

We then made some small talk until someone approached us.

'Oh my, it seems that my sister's proxy Bishop is getting along with my parents.' A male voice said.

I blinked upon the voice, before I turned to see who it was. I blinked again upon seeing the sight of the man.

The young man before him looked like Rias, but in male form. He was a young man with red hair with crimson locks that fell to the back of his neck. He had bright blue eyes. He currently wore elegant clothing as well, but had some form of robe the signified his position above others.

I noticed that he was followed along with Grayfia, who wore the same maid outfit and neutral expression that she usually had.

" **Onii-sama**." Rias said, recognizing the man.

When that word reached my ears, my eyes slightly widened.

'So this is one of other three Maous of the Underworld, **Sirzechs Lucifer** ….' I thought.

'Hello, Maou-sama. It is an honor to meet you.' I greeted the man.

Sirzechs gave me a greeting smile of his own.

'It is nice to meet you as well. I'm finally able to meet the proxy Bishop that Grayfia told me about.' Sirzech said, and then gave an interested and praised look to me.

'I have to say. You have honestly exceeded my expectations I had on you. I heard that you were a strong capable warrior, especially being a human, but **your strength is something that greatly rivals or surpass many high class Devils like Riser.**

Although, I do remember you lecturing him about his abilities during the battle. But then again, it isn't everyday that someone can easily best a Phenex in battle.' Sirzech said with an intrigued tone.

' **Everyone has weaknesses, Maou-sama. The only thing I did was exploit it.** Despite Riser's abilities, his immortality traits only help him in the long run. However, it won't work out in every battle.' I responded respectively.

'Maybe so, Geed-kun.' Sirzech said, before he looked around with a curious look to all of us.

'Now then, I hope you and your friends enjoy this party. I gave the invitations to you all as a way of thanking for helping my little sister. If you wish something else, we would gladly reward you for it.' Sirzechs said as I looked shocked to him, alongside our group.

…..

'There is no need for that, Sirzechs-san. I just want Rias to keep her word when recruiting new people to her peerage. **Also, are you trying to recruit me into your faction**?' I asked him with a deadpan expression.

'Trust me, it's a good offer, Geed-kun.' He smiled to me.

' ***Sigh*** My answer is still no. I still don't plan to take any side in the 3 Biblical Factions.' I said.

'I see. Well, if you ever change your mind contact me.' He offered.

'Right...'

* * *

We then parted ways and everybody else decided to go to one part of the party area to enjoy it in our respective ways.

I noticed that Sona's peerage was also in the party as well and I, alongside my friends, decided to talk with them.

I approached them and saw that all of them dressed elegantly for parties like this one.

'Hey.' I said as they noticed me.

'William.' Sona said as they looked curious to me.

'Oh, right….. No need to call me that anymore. **You can call me Yuta now.** ' I said to them.

'Oh… I see…. You were incredible in the match, Yuta. Congratulations and thank you for helping Rias and her peerage.' She complimented me with a smile.

'Sure…. **Sona** ' I said to her with a smile as she widened her eyes by the way I called her by her first time, for the first time. She blushed a bit at this and softened her expression a little. Her servants looked curiously to her.

Things between my group, the ORC and the Student Council seemed to start getting better after our experience at the Underworld. We were starting to get friendlier with each other as well.

Of course, that still doesn't mean that I'm about to tell about my powers or my mission. It could cause trouble and panic to not only them, but to the rest of the world as well if details about the **Special Capsule** spread to everybody.

'Now, let's go-" I said, before pausing, when my ears picked up something. The group caught note of my pause and Sona turned to me with a confused expression.

'Yuta? Is something that matter?' She asked with concern.

I focused my ears a bit more, and soon heard rapid footsteps.

'...Do you guys hear someone running?' I asked the group, making them blink upon this. They soon focused on their hearing, soon hearing incoming footsteps coming at us in a rapid pace.

 ***STEP STEP STEP STEP STEP STEP STEP***

'Now that you mention it, you are right. Who would be running...?' Sona said, turning her head towards the source.

We faced the end of the hallway, and soon saw a figure down the hall. It is a beautiful girl with long black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She currently wore a mahou shoujo outfit, which seems to show the figure of her child-like body, albeit with large breasts.

The moment my eyes set its sight on the incoming girl, they widened in shock.

"It's..." I muttered, seeing the incoming girl.

'WIIIIILLLLL-TAAAAAAAAAAAN!' the girl gave an excited and joyful cry as she leapt forward with high speed, with her focused target mainly being me.

However, I simply sidestepped out of the way to avoid the 'incoming missile'. The girl lets out a confused "eh", before she sped towards the ground. Before she could impact with the ground, she felt herself being stopped in mid air, just in time to prevent her from touching the ground.

She blinked in surprise, and saw that I grabbed her around her waist. I blinked owlishly, bringing the girl closer to me.

'Hi, Sera-chan?' I asked her, tilting my head.

Serafall gave me a cheerful smile and she then hugged him, wrapping her arms around my chest while pressing her rather large breasts against my body.

'Will-tan, it is you!' Serafall said happily, hugging me, not minding the shocked looks of others, save for Daichi, Lux and Fumika.

Daichi and Lux gave an intrigued look, while Fumika and Sona just looked to us with blushes and not liking the direct contact we had with each other. The rest of the Student Council blushed at our interaction.

'Will-tan, it's so good to see you again!' Serafall told me with a happy tone.

'Y-Yuta…!? H-How do you know Onee-sama!? And for you to call her Sera-chan..." Sona said, not believing on what she was seeing.

Before I could explain, Serafall decided to explain for me.

"Will-tan and I know each other since **the recent incident that happened a while ago.** " Serafall said to her, while she still had her arms wrapped around me, and then pouted out at me.

Previously, I only said to Sona's group that my trip to 'Hell' made my negative view upon them lower a bit, but I didn't explain what we did there.

So, I explained to Sona's group how I met Serafall, fought Freeze, ended being treated by her and even being offered a place in her peerage as a High Class Devil. The last part shocked all of them, especially Sona.

The reincarnated devils looked at me in disbelief that I would refuse the chance to instantly become a High Class Devil, something all of them wanted to achieve.

'How could you refuse the opportunity of a lifetime, dude?!' Saji asked me while I simply shrugged.

'You meanie… How come you didn't contact me to tell me you were participating in the Rating Game? I thought you'd call me a day or two after we hung out in our date.' Serafall pouted at me as the Student Council looked at us in disbelief.

'D-Date!?' They were surprised.

I just scratched the back of my head.

'Well, I thought you were quite busy with your life in the entertainment business and Maou duties. So I thought that calling you would bother you on your free time or working time.' I said nonchalantly.

Serafall sported a slight blush at that, and smiled at me saying that.

'Aw, Will-tan. You're so sweet and considerate as usual~. **My offer still stands, by the way~** " Serafall said to me, while smiling, surprising all the nearby devils. Sona looked worried at that for some reason.

 ***Sigh***

'...I'm flattered, Sera-chan. I really am flattered to know a Maou still wants me in her Peerage, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline.' I turned her down, making Serafall looking at me in disappointment..

'What!? Mou..., Will-tan! Please...?' Serafall said while giving me a puppy eyed look.

'I'm sorry, but I can't join and my answer is still no. **I have bigger responsibilities I need to attend as an Ultraman. And joining a Peerage will merely hinder my progress.** I'm also supposed to be neutral towards the Three Factions, so joining you will merely make things more complicated to me and my friends.' I told her, making Serafall pout upon this and turn away at me while huffing.

'Mou, why does your responsibilities take away the happy times?' Serafall pouted.

'I'm afraid that's how the world works, Sera-chan.' I said while giving a small smile.

'But at the meantime, we can use this time to catch up. What do you say?' I asked her.

I was aware that there was perhaps more behind her reasons to interact with me, like her feelings and that could be why was interested in me, but I'm only going to treat her like a friend for now. Hopefully, she can return that sentiment as well.

As I waited for an answer, Serafall could only offer a cheerful smile upon my offer.

* * *

After I finished catching up with Serafall, I decided to have some rest and sat on a table alongside my friends.

'Man…. So many things happened since I transfered to Kuoh Academy.' I pointed out, stretching my arms.

'Yeah. I never would have expected to start fighting _aliens_ and supernatural monsters alongside you, Yuta.' Fumika said.

'Well, at least we won't have any troubles with the devils for the time being.' Daichi next said.

'I'm glad that we can all be friends with them.' Asia commented, smiling as we nodded, agreeing with her.

'Hmmm. I wonder if we'll have any trouble dealing with the Angels, Fallen Angels or any other supernatural factions soon.' Lux pondered what the future has awaiting for us.

…

Speaking of which….

 **It has been some time since Caius disappeared.**

….

 **I wonder when** _ **another member of his group**_ **will appear?**

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 ***Cabrum***

 ***Thunder noises***

While everybody was celebrating inside the Gremory Estate, a huge amount of dark clouds were starting to gather above the place. The sound of thunder could be heard from them.

Suddenly, a strong blue lightning finally struck down, from the clouds, upon the place and managed to take everybody by surprise.

The lightning was so intense and strong that even managed to enter inside the Estate, passing through the grand hall's ceiling. Everybody present was immediately taken by surprise as the lightning hit the ground, producing a curtain of smoke.

'Argh! What the heck is going on!?' Issei asked himself as he covered his face with his arms. A strong wind was briefly produced and everybody nearby did the same to not allow dust to enter in their eyes.

Some of the guests suddenly went from surprised and confused to shocked and scared due to the intensity of this thunder.

Once the wind stopped and the smoke dissipated, everybody stared in shock at what was at the crater created by the lightning.

 ***Collective Gasps***

Or rather, **who** was at it….

* * *

Just like in the Terminator movies, down on one knee, was familiar figure me and Fumika saw in the other night. He was flying above Kuoh Town while riding a silhouetted dragon. **It was the Dark Mephisto lookalike**.

Blue sparks were still being released from his body until he slowly stood up and they finally disappeared.

'!' This pressure, this aura around him was something certainly extraordinary. **He was definitely stronger than the last time I saw him.**

He was briefly looking at everybody until his eyes landed upon me.

'Ultraman Geed…..' He commented.

He then started to walk towards me until he suddenly got surrounded by some devil guards.

'Halt! Identify yourself!' A guard demanded from him as all the security forces currently present on the room draw their weapons and/or magic circles againstthis **possible Dark Ultra.**

Although…..

This guy didn't look so evil in my opinion, unlike his Ultraman Nexus counterpart, probably due to the lack of the black color in his body's design. And his white round eyes, that most Ultras have, and the blue diamond shaped color timer in his chest makes him actually look like one of the good guys.

Also, I wasn't feeling any dark energy coming from his body like most Kaijus tend to release when I face them.

' **I came to fight against Ultraman Geed. And to deliver a** _ **message**_ **to you, devils.** ' The Ultra declared, a cold tone present in his voice.

'And what is this message?' Sirzechs asked him, warily.

'In the behalf of my group, **we officially declare war against your kind,** Sirzechs Lucifer. I assume that by now, most of you have felt the impact of our attacks towards your kind.'

'So I am to assume that you are the ones behind the recent attacks on several devils and the kidnappings of some of them?' Sirzechs asked him, serious.

'Correct. **I was also the one responsible for releasing Freeze Roidmude in one of your cities** , here in the Underworld, some time ago.' His declaration made everybody shocked.

'Nani!?' Sona exclaimed.

'So that was your fault!?' Serafall asked serious. Although 'Mephisto' simply ignored her question.

'What is your goal? Are you siding with the Angels? The Fallen Angels?' Rias asked him. But he simply scoffed at her question and started to laugh.

'What's so funny, temee!?' Issei asked 'Mephisto', angry.

' **I- No,** _ **we**_ **are on neither of these factions side, fool.** I also terminated dozens of their forces alongside my companions. _I just hate all of you_ , supernatural creatures, from the bottom of my heart. **How it felt to be beaten so easily by Caius, Rias Gremory?** ' 'Mephisto' asked her in a mocking tone.

 ***Collective Gasps***

Me, my friends and all the Kuoh Academy devils looked at him in shock. Does that mean….

'Are you also here on behalf of Caius, _**Mephisto**_?' I finally decided to talk to him as the devils and the copycat looked confused at the way I called him.

' _Mephisto_? Why I would use the name of an devil, Ultraman Geed?' He asked me, as if not expecting me call him like that at all.

Huh? I expected him to not be Dark Mephisto of Nexus' series, but he also doesn't use the same name as him? Hmmm…. He seemed genuinely curious at my question, but decided to leave it aside for now.

' **I am Ultraman Koulder** , Geed.' He says, finally letting the cat out of the bag and confirming to everybody present that who stood in front of them was **another Ultraman**.

' _Another Ultraman!?'_ Was the collective thought shared by most of Kuoh Academy's devils.

Well, seeing what I was capable of doing must have made them interested and wary of an Ultraman's abilities. And by looking at their reactions, I could definitely say that they were not looking forward in possibly facing another Ultra Warrior as an opponent.

'Ultraman Geed.' Koulder called me.

'As you must be wondering, **I came here for your Capsules** , alongside the ones your friends currently possess. I'm also here to finish you for Caius. My friend said that you are quite strong.' He declared to me.

Deep inside, I already have expected that this guy wanted to fight us to obtain our items.

Koulder then raised his right arm and pointed the index finger to me.

'Let's go.' He said seriously to me.

'What!? You're not going anywhere, you bastard!' A noble devil exclaimed to Koulder, angry.

'Yeah. You're outnumbered! You will pay for your crimes!' Another said to him.

All the guards then prepared to attack Koulder. But the Ultra was simply unfazed with them, not caring at all.

'Wait!' Sirzechs tried to call of his men as he noticed this, but the guards ignored him.

A big mistake.

Koulder not even had to move as **a trail of black smoke** appeared around him and protected him from the attacks of the devils.

Magic circles and weapons easily fell apart upon contact with the smoke. Some unlucky nearby devils that touched the smoke also got some injuries from it as making skin contact with it seemed to injure them.

'What the-!' Saji tried to say as he and everybody else of Kuoh felt a _familiar energy_ coming from the smoke.

The huge amount of black smoke finally began to gather next to Shoulder and started to take the shape of a certain dark armored warrior.

'That's-!' Daichi commented as me and the others already figured out who was comin from the smoke.

A pair of red eyes finally appeared in the dark warrior shaped smoke and the smoke eventually dispersed, with **Amon Housuke a.k.a. Caius** now standing next to Ultraman Koulder.

'Caius!' Fumika called him out, the warrior scanned all of us.

'Hisashiburi dana (It's been a while), Geed, Yoruno, Satou, Argento and Grimoire.' Caius said to my group, examining all of us.

…...

'I see… You five have also gotten even more stronger since our confront. _Unlike a certain group of devils._ ' Caius said as he scoffed at Kuoh's devils.

'What did you say, you bastard!?' Issei asked him, pissed off. He, alongside the ORC and the Student Council devils, was frowning at the dark warrior due to his remark.

Caius simply ignored them and offered to Koulder:

'Koulder-sama, allow me to take care of them. I will assure that none of them interferes in your fight against Geed.' He offered to Koulder, who was now revealed to possibly be his boss.

'Wakatta, tanomu zou(I'm counting on you), Caius.' Koulder said to Caius as the latter simply bowed slightly to the Ultra Warrior.

Seeming that I should prepare myself, I took out Ultraman and Ultraman Belial Ultra Capsules from my Ultra Capsule Holder and loaded them into the Loading Knuckle. I turned my bracelet into the Geed Riser and scanned the 2 Capsules.

' **{Fusion Rise! Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed Primitive!}'** The red device declared as glowed into a white light and became Geed Primitive.

'All right, Koulder. Let's do this!' I said to my opponent, now ready to fight as some devils gasped at my appearance, simply because of seeing my Ultra form for the first time.

Trying to say to him the cliché lines to leave the devils out of this didn't seem that would work, since the devils might try to help me as well and I wasn't sure if Koulder would do something like summoning a Kaiju or make something together with Caius to keep everybody busy while I fought him.

So the only thing I could for now was to beat him away from here while my friends took care of Caius. I feel that the devils would only get in the way since none of them could use Chaos to fight against Koulder or Caius in case they really had a trick under their sleeve..

'Fumika! Daichi! Asia! Lux!' I called my friends.

'I will leave Caius to you guys.' I said to them as they widened their eyes.

'What!? You plan to face Koulder alone, Yuta!? Don't do this!' Fumika said to me, concerned.

'That's right! Yuta, we have to fight toge-' Rias tried to say, but she didn't have the chance to finish as red laser blast went straight into her face, hurting her and knocking her out.

The source of the attack was none other than Caius, who was pointing a finger gun at Rias' direction with his right hand. Some smoke was still coming from the finger gun.

'...' Koulder simply remained quiet and emotionless as most of the people were still processing what just happened..

'Buchou!' The ORC called for Rias and they finally looked with pure hatred to Koulder for what he did to her.

' **{Boost!}** ' Issei materialized his Sacred Gear and went straight to Koulder.

'Teme! How dare you do that to Buchou!' He cried in anger as he aimed to hit Koulder in the face while the latter looked unfazed to him.

'Wait, Issei!' I tried to call him, but it failed.

Unfortunately, Issei never got the chance to not even hit the Ultra as Caius appeared in front of him. The dark warrior quickly grabbed Issei by the head, punching and kneeing him in the stomach, making the brunette spit some blood.

Making short work of Issei, Caius simply threw him against a wall and made him crash against it. Our pervert got some bruises and was bleeding from his head as he unintentionally crashed the wall he was thrown into.

'Issei/Hyoudou/kun/san/senpai!' We called him.

' **Nobody is to interrupt the fight between Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Koulder-sama**. He especially doesn't have time to deal with you, perverted disgusting devil.' Caius said coldly to Issei.

I looked angrily at Koulder and Caius as the former made a taunting gesture to me, as if he was saying 'come at me, bro'. I clenched my fists and was already ready to jump at him when suddenly…

'Before we fight, here's a taste of what I can do.' Koulder said as he suddenly pulled…. _ **a Riser, a Loading Knuckle and two Kaiju Capsules!? Wait, is he going to try a Fusion Rise with them!?**_ Fuck!

'Yamero!' I tried to run towards him and stop the other Ultra, but he quickly scanned them.

' **{EX Tyrant! EX Red King!}'** The Riser's evil voice came from Koulder's device as I **saw purple and red lines** crossing the device's DNA cylinder.

' **Kengenseyo** (Manifest) **, the future portal that lights up my path!** ' He declared and the familiar galaxy portal appeared above him. He pressed his Riser's trigger and extend the device to the sky with his right arm.

Red and purple lights exited from the Riser and entered the portal. And instead of appearing a Fusion Rise Kaiju as I expected, two monsters came from it as the portal closed behind them.

 **They were EX Tyrant and EX Red King. Both were kaijus from the Ultra franchise. They first debuted in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, a PlayStation 2 game.**

 _And these two looked way more menacing than their showa/original counterparts._

In this new form, **Tyrant** retains most of his chimera-like body parts of separate Kaiju. However, his body is more centaurian-like and he is twice the size of everybody present. His legs in this mode are both Red King's and Gomora's legs separate as a whole to make up his centurion body and he is given Geronimon's head feathers as a headpiece.

As for **Red King** , It gained a new set of powers and its forearms increase dramatically to almost simian physiology. His skin is now a black lava ash like and he also has received a lava empowerment. His eyes also became red. Unlike his fellow Ultra Kaiju, Red King had a humanoid size.

'If you wish to stop these Kaijus, you must beat me.' Koulder declared to all of us.

He then flew away through the hole he created in the ceiling, caused by his lightning entrance. I decided to do the same and followed after him.

'Yuta!' Fumika called me, but I ignored her and went after Koulder.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

Yuta's friends tried to follow after the two Ultras, but Caius got in their way, alongside the two Kaijus that were summoned by Koulder.

'Now, now…. If you want to go after them, you will have to first beat us. That said, I will also use this opportunity to take the Capsules you have.' Caius said to the group.

'Bring it on, Caius.' Daichi said back.

He and Fumika transformed into Gundam RX-78-2 and Kaiju Musume Zetton, getting surprised looks from some of the devils that never saw them before. They wondered what kind of Sacred Gear Geed's companions got in their possession.

As for Asia, she summoned Uboraan and the big blue lizard was initially confused for a dragon by some of the bystanders.

'Roar!' Uboraan shouted and looked intensively towards EX Tyrant.

'Gyaaahh!' The chimera Kaiju screeched back in response and glared at Uboraan.

EX Red King was looking intensively to all the devils, making a considerable amount of them sacred because of some evil aura that the monster had around him.

' ***Insert Red King noises*** ' He imitated a gorilla and pounded his chest with his two oversized black arms.

For Serafall, a lava bending monster was perhaps worse than a powerful fire user to have as an opponent. And she was feeling that this black monster was on the same category as Freeze.

If that was the case, then it would be very hard or possibly impossible at all to beat this monster with her powers. She remembered that Yuta said that only he and his friends could fight back efficiently against these creatures. She really hopes he is wrong.

Even with Sirzechs and Grayfia present, she felt that it would be a miracle if they actually managed to kill this monster. And there was also that creepy centaurion monster the blue 'dragon' was fighting against.

Caius summoned his weapon and unsheathed his Master Sword. He then pointed it to the combined group of the users of Chaos, the ORC and the Student Council devils.

'So…. Who wants to be the first?' He asked them as his red eyes glowed.

'You will not get away for hurting Issei-kun this time, Caius!' Kiba said as he created a demonic sword and readied himself.

'You will also have to fight me, Fumika and Lux together this time. Right, guys? Let's leave that centaurion messed up chimera to Asia and Uboraan.' Gundam said as he summoned his Twin Breaker.

'Right.' Zetton agreed with him as her headpiece started to blink just like how her Kaiju counterpart did from time to time.

As for Lux…..

'Huh? **Where's that flying book!**?' Saji asked as he and everybody else finally noticed that the Grimoire was gone. Even Caius noticed that and became confused.

'Masaka…..!' Caius thought worried as he looked to the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

'Lux!? You followed me!?' I asked as my familiar was behind me.

'Yeah. Sorry for not saying immediately. But I don't think facing Koulder alone is a good idea. We just have to hope everybody else can hold on until we beat him.' Lux said.

'...' I only modded to him, hoping that they could endure the Kaijus for a while.

I was currently flying in the air of the Underworld, chasing after Koulder with Lux at my side.

'Geed.' Koulder called me as he turned his head to look at us.

'I can feel that you will be the biggest thorn in our way since you and your friends doesn't plan to join us in the purge of the supernatural. Understand, we are doing this for humanity's sake. What's even worth in them that made you want to befriend them?' He asked me.

'They aren't so different from us in some aspects, Koulder. _They can perhaps change to something better, like us humans_.' I talked back to him, trying to reason with him. Since he was associated with Caius, I could automatically assume that he was human.

'If you also don't like the way I interact with them, why you didn't threat to kill some of them in exchange for my group's Capsules?' I asked him, he perhaps could pretty much have made a hostage situation.

'Kudaran (Nonsense)... While I could have made use of your sense of justice against you, I sometimes prefer to solve some things through the old fashioned way of fighting. Besides, _**in order for me to reach new heights and evolve, I must defeat you**_! Ultraman Geed, you're someone that can push me beyond my limits!' He declared to us.

…

'What do you even want to do with the Capsules powers?' I asked him. Does he knows about the **Special One?**

' _ **To purge every single supernatural creature and Sacred Gear from this world. That is our, the Chaos no Kishi (**_ **Knights of Chaos)** _ **, ultimate goal! And the Capsules powers are the key for it!**_ ' He declared. So his group's name is Knights of Chaos, huh?

Shit! _There's no way I can confirm if he really knows about the Capsule or not with this statement._ But if I risk asking him about it, there's a chance he doesn't know and ends learning about its existence later because of me.

'If I beat you, I will get all of your Capsules and those devils lives, understood?' Koulder asked me.

'Very well.' I said back to him.

'But if I defeat you, I will get the Kaiju Capsules you used against us in the Gremory Estate.' I continued as he nodded, agreeing with that.

' _ **The winner acquires everything and the loser loses everything.**_ That's competition.' Koulder declared.

'What the supernatural even did to you and Caius?' I asked him, curious.

'Does it even matter if you knew? Analyzing your personality up to this point, I can say that you are still not going to help me if you knew the reasons for our hatred. **All you need to know is that this world is currently falling apart.**

 **Humans should believe in themselves and achieve their own wishes, objectives and dreams using their hidden potential. This is what truly matters and how it should have been.** We can live on our own, independents. Unfortunately, some of us easily let themselves be used by the likes of devils and angels, that need us to their necessities.

The devils need us for their contracts and peerages, so that they can ' _grow'_ stronger and raise their status, alongside to also maintain their disgusting system of lower ranking devils always serving the _'higher'_ ones. Angels need the faith and worship of the humans to assure their existence and that is why they concede 'miracles' to us sometimes. They are not so selfless and kind as some may think. They would collapse if all their followers disappeared.

It's shame that many people nowadays still live without knowing of their infinite potential and prefers to stay dependant to these creatures. **This foolish way of living will condemn all of the human race and eventually our world.** ' He said and glared at me, as if disappointed with me.

'...' I didn't have any words to say to him against that.

'And the naive way of thinking that people like you posses, of _'befriending'_ them, really pisses me off! I'm sorry, but I need to have you out of my way.' Koulder finished.

…...

'So much hatred, he posses anger and fury against anything that is related to the supernatural….. And the amount of vigor he posses is tremendous. It's stronger than the devils, fallen angels, the Kaijus and Caius. _**A powerful unwavering conviction.**_ ' I commented to Lux.

'Agreed. He will definitely be the strongest opponent we faced up to date.' Lux said to me, with a worried emoji icon.

'Now then, **I shall prepare a stage fitting for our duel**.' Koulder declared as he suddenly dived and went towards a commercial center filed with some devils.

He landed on a random devil, stomping and crushing its head. This instantly killed the unlucky fellow. Also, his landing caused a powerful shockwave that sent a lot of them flying away from the areas, making them receive some bruises.

'Ahhh!' All the devils screamed in pain.

I soon landed with Lux at my side. We saw Koulder charging some blue energy around his body and he concentrated it in his right fist. He then punched the ground and a huge blue energy field started to form around us, trapping the 3 of us inside of it.

Fortunately, no bystander got trapped inside of it together with us.

Me and Lux decided to simply glare at Koulder as he got up and stared back to us.

'Ultraman Koulder….. What I felt from him in the other night proves that he should not be taken lightly. I can't be careless while fighting him.' I thought serious.

Lux then fired an energy beam, that scorched part of the ground, towards Koulder's chest, but the latter simply shrugged it off once it got in contact with his body.

'No way.' Lux said shocked. I was sharing his reaction.

I decided to throw a **Geed Slash** towards Koulder, but he simply grabbed my attack and sent it back to me.

Quickly, I caught it back and dismissed the energy saw. And in this brief time, he jumped and made blue energy covered kick towards me, with his right leg, while he was in mid air.

I made a cartwheel at the last second and dodged it as his kick left a huge crater on the spot his foot landed. I grimaced at being at the thought of being smashed and ending like the devil he killed.

Me and Lux then made a combined energy attack by mixing my **Wrecking Burst** with his energy attack and we fired it towards Koulder.

In response to our attack, he decided to defend himself by making an X cross with his arms and covered his face with that. The beam hitted him and pushed the Ultra a few inches away, but other than make him release some steam from his body, it wasn't enough to cause considerable damage to him at all.

He then pointed his right fist to us and fired a blue beam towards us from it. It was strong and pushed us away into some random nearby shop, making us crash against its display items as we 'entered' inside the store. A trail of dust covered the spot where we fell.

 **{Solid Burning!}** The Geed Riser's voice declared and I appeared from the smoke with the Geed Slugger attached to the vent in my right arm. Steam was being released from my body while I ran towards my opponent.

Lux would be giving me long range support as he fired series elemental beam towards Koulder, aiming at his back.

'Let's try this!' I thought as I approached the other Ultra and we began exchanging blows.

This went on for a while.

However, I could feel that he was slowly starting to overpower my red colored strength based form. He then somehow managed to catch my Slugger and started to slash me back with it, causing some sparks to be released from my body.

'Argh!' I winced in pain.

He then made a powerful kick in my stomach and managed to sent me few meters away from him.

'Damm….' I cursed while I rubbed my stomach and slowly got up to continue facing him.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Gremory Estate - Great Hall**

The great hall was currently a mess after being turned into a battlefield. Dozens of dead devils corpses were scattered around the area while many other inured devils were slowly evacuating the place.

The damage caused by Caius, EX Tyrant and EX Red King in this short time was already considerable.

Sirzechs, Grayfia and Serafall were dealing with the black enhanced form of Red King. But they were only managing to defend themselves and their subordinates, being unable to actually damage the black monster.

Red King was using his fists and firing lava form his mouth against them. Serafall's ice was useless against him and even Sirzech's Power of Destruction was not working on the monster, something that worried the red head a lot.

Meanwhile, Uboraan and EX Tyrant were constantly biting and scratching each other, both were covered in many injuries and parlty bleeding. But it could be seen that Tyrant was handling things better than the blue lizard.

If Asia wasn't constantly using her Sacred Gear to heal Uboraan from a safe distance, the good monster would have been long defeated by the chimera Kaiju.

'Hang in there, Uboraan-san!' Asia said to her Capsule companion as she pointed a glowing green aura covered hand to Uboraan and created a green coating around, healing all of his wounds.

Unbeknownst to everybody, her green eyes started to glow a bit stronger while she focused in healing her partner.

And finally, **the fight between Caius and the Kuoh Academy's students.**

'Argh!' Saji appeared from a curtain of smoke and was thrown to the ground, while screaming in pain. He was tightly holding his right arm that was bleeding a lot.

The blonde tried to use his **Absorption Line Sacred Gear** to stop him and to steal power from Caius, only to be shocked as it somehow failed to work against the armored warrior. _**He was unaware that non-offensive supernatural magic/skills/items wouldn't work against him because of the power of Chaos.**_

In response to this, Caius simply used the Absorption Line's blue line to pull Saji towards him. When the blonde was within his reach, Caius simply slashed him and bended his right arm in an unnatural position. And then, he threw the boy to the ground.

Caius then started to stomp hard on Saji's chest, making him suffer even more while keeping an emotionless aura around him. He then started looking at the others combatants left to face him.

'I thought you devils would have improved after our first encounter.' He commented, sounding disappointed.

'Saji!' Sona calledher pawn, worried. Even by allowing him to use Promotion to become a Queen, Caius still made short work of Saji.

The same could be said to most of Kuoh devils that tried to face him again. The only ones left facing Caius were Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Zetton and Gundam.

'Dammit! I told you guys to not charge recklessly against him!' Gundam reprimanded the devils as he looked to a bleeding Kiba and Koneko, both were full of bruises.

' **But why some of our abilities, like Saji's Sacred Gear, didn't work on Caius!?** ' Sona asked worried.

Zetton and Gundam were still not sure if they should share information about Chaos and the immunity its users possesed against certain types of magic.

'That's a good question…. But that doesn't matter now. Just use your long range attacks while we keep him occupied.' Zetton said back to her, reading her Oblivion.

'Yeah.' Gundam agreed as he brought his Downpour and pointed it towards Caius.

'...' The dark warrior kicked Saji away and launched himself towards the devils, swinging his Master Sword.

* * *

I was now facing Koulder in my Acro Smasher form.

He tried to punch me and I dodged by making a series of backflips while he followed after me. I then pulled the Geed Claw and, in response, he pulled a weapon that looked just like **Dark Mephisto's Mephisto Claw.** The weapon was a large dual claw that was attached on his right wrist. It can stab and slash into enemies and launch a variety of energy attacks.

We proceeded to slash each other with our respective weapons and Koulder was still able to keep up with the enhanced agility and reflexes I got in this blue form.

 _ ***Slash!* *Slash!***_

None of us seemed to have the upperhand over the other as our weapons clashed and released sparks between us.

We then took some distance from each other and prepared to fire some long range energy attacks to each other.

I used the Geed Claw's _**Claw Cutting**_. By pressing the weapon's trigger once, then pressing its Deciding Switch, I can fire a energy two-pronged red projectile blade that drills into my target, before exploding upon entering in contact with him.

Koulder basically made a **Mephsito Shot** from his _ **Koulder Claw**_ , the attack now being probably considered as **Koulder Shot,** and fired some blue energy blasts towards me.

Both of our respective shots hitted each other in the chest, making the two of us release some sparks and stumble back a bit.

'As expected….. It was to be expected that things are not going to be so simple…. You've gotten even more stronger since the last time I saw you, Geed.' Koulder said to me as he held his Color Timer tightly.

'I'm not going to let you beat me so easily, Koulder.' I replied back to him as I raised the Geed Claw against him.

'Yes… That certainly seems to be the case….' As he said that, he stopped holding his Color Time and some purple aura slowly started to appear around him.

'Then let's make things more interesting!' He suddenly declared loudly as the ground around us suddenly started to shake violently.

'What the-!' Was my only reaction at the moment.

I then looked at him and noticed that the red parts of his body started to glow stronger. The purple aura got even more stronger as he raised his left arm to the sky:

'Come! _Chaos Storm_!' He shouted.

What!?

 _ **He can also summon Chaos Storms like Lux when he reaches a certain level of strength!?**_

As if on cue, **a black book with purple pages suddenly materializes above Koulder. It's front cover was a purple magic circle with a hexagram on its center as some blue energy surrounded it.**

'Another Grimoire!? Just like me!?' Lux asked surprised and with shock present in his voice.

The 'book' opens itself and a big familiar blue tornado, that released some sparks, came from it, eventually engulfing Koulder inside of it.

'Is he going to…..!?' I thought while distancing myself to avoid getting caught by the tornado.

* * *

 **Capsule 13: Another Ultraman!? - Part I of II - END**

* * *

 **Go read part II!**


	15. Capsule 14

**Hello, welcome to chapter 14 of Ultraman GeeDxD. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Capsule 14: Another Ultraman!? - Part II of II**

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Gremory Estate - Great Hall**

'!' Some devils got surprised reactions on their faces as they felt a strong emanating from a distance a bit far away from them.

'What is going on!?' Serafall said aloud while avoiding a punch from EX Red King.

'Argh!' Sona said in pain as she got on one knee. She was full of bruises and was the last of the Kuoh Academy's devil to fall under Caius attacks.

Caius slowly approached her to finish the Sitri heiress with a slash from his Master Sword. Sona could only look at him, trembling in fear, as he charged some energy in the blade.

'Die-!' He was about to slay her when he suddenly stopped because he felt the energy of the Chaos Storm.

'This is-' He couldn't finish what he was about to say as Zetton suddenly appeared and delivered a kick in his stomach. The blow was strong enough to send towards a wall and crash hard against it.

* **Crash!***

A dust of cloud was coming from the point where Caius was thrown at.

Meanwhile, Zetton helped Sona got on her feet and helped her get some distance from the dark armored warrior. While both moved away, Zetton and Sona started to feel a powerful energy wave from a distance a bit far away from their position. Gundam and Asia also felt it.

' _Chaos Storm!?_ ' Zetton, Gundam and Asia all thought at the same time, momentary focusing on the energy release.

* * *

Inside of the tornado, Ultraman Koulder approached a part of it that was releasing some strong blue sparks. The red parts of his and his eyes started to glow stronger as he stretched his right arm inside of the energy vortex.

' ***Roar!*'**

A black silhouette of a human sized monster then appeared in front of him as energy started to gather in the palm of his head.

' ***Roar!*** ' The silhouette roared loudly again, more intensively than before;

 ***Heart beat sounds***

' **Reside in my hand!** ' Koulder shouted as the silhouette disappeared and the energy in his hand finally transformed into a new Capsule.

He then removed his arm from the tornado and looked at what Capsule he obtained. It was Kaiju Capsule that showed a red orb when its switch was turned on.

'A good power!' He commented, while smirking in the inside, as he finished inspecting his newly acquired Capsule.

* * *

The vortex finally dispersed and Koulder was released from it. I saw that he was holding a Capsule in his hand. And it was a Kaiju one. What exactly he obtained from the Chaos Storm?

The black book that created the Chaos Storm soon descended and got next to Koulder. It opened itself and, to mine and especially to Lux's surprise, **a miniature figure of a girl appeared from inside of it** , soon sitting in some pages of the opened 'grimoire'.

She has lightly tanned skin and blue eyes, very very light blonde hair that is chin length and appears messy. She wears a red and black ear piece and has sharp blue and purple wings.

She wears a black dress with red and white designs on it and a big pink gem at the center.

Connected to it are black chained pieces to attach to the jacket/cape worn below her shoulders, which also have white detailing and pink gems. Around her right arm is a deep red ribbon.

'Koulder-sama, was that storm good?' The girl asked the Ultra.

'Yes, it was. Thank you, _**Croire**_.' He said to her, also nodding.

Lux landed next to me and was looking fascinated at Croire, unable to say anything.

'Another Grimoire, just like me….' He simply muttered.

Croire noticed his gaze and simply waved to him, getting him out of his trance. She then gave him a grin and said:

'Hi! So you must be Grimoire Lux, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Croire!' She said to my companion as she introduced herself.

' **I'm also Koulder's familiar.** ' She added as we widened our eyes at this revelation.

'It's just….' I started.

'...Like us.' Lux finished.

'Croire, could you deal with Geed's Grimoire?' Koulder asked her, getting her attention.

'Sure thing, boss!' She saluted him and summoned some chains from the book she was sitting on.

The chains went towards Lux and restrained him.

'Argh!' Lux was desperately trying to break free, without showing any success.

Croire then dragged Lux together with her to another side of the field.

'Now, now, let's just watch and see who is going to win from the sidelines. My boss or your master?' She said to Lux

'Lux!' I tried to call him, but it was in vain as Koulder got in my way to stop me from reaching him.

'Ultraman Geed!' Koulder called me.

'I will show you the power of this Capsule!' He showed me the Kaiju Capsule he was holding.

It had red eyes, a pointy nasal horn where his nose was supposed to be and two horns in each side of his head. He also had two energy wings, sharp teeth and claws and gray reptilian-like skin and appearance.

Wait…..

Is that….!

A portal suddenly appeared above Koulder and he materialized a Riser and a Loading Knuckle. He inserted the Capsule in the black object and scanned it with his Riser.

'Ha!' He shouted as he pressed the red device's trigger.

' **Bagan!'** The Riser's evil voice declared as a red beam came from it and entered the portal, making it briefly explode once the beam entered inside of it.

'Aratanaru ryoku yo, ōini waga shōri e no kate to nare! Kengen seyo, waga michi o terasu mirai no tobira (My new power, become the source for my victory! Manifest, the future portal that lights up my path)!' Koulder declared.

Finally Bagan, the Kaiju of the Capsule, formed itself in front of me. He had a human's size, unlike his Godzilla's Franchise counterpart.

'Grrrrrooooooar!' The monster roared as I observed that only his roar was enough to produce a strong shockwave that forced me to cover my face with both of my arms.

Koulder stood behind him, fascinated with the monster he summoned.

He and Bagan then charged towards me and both were firecily attacking me, slowly managing to corner and overpower me.

'Kuso! At this rate I will be done!' I was mentally thinking while trying to avoid their attacks.

But then, I saw a quick opportunity and used my enhanced reflexes and agility, of my Acro Smasher form, to distance myself a bit from the two.

Without haste, I pulled out my Geed Riser and Loading Knuckle.

'Two can play the same!' I said as I brought Justice's Kaiju Capsule, loaded it in the Knuckle and scanned it with my Riser.

' **Justice!'** The device's evil voice declared as the huge monster appeared in front of me and momentarily made both Koulder and Bagan stop. It surprised both as they stooped to look at the tall monster.

'What the-!' Koulder tried to say, but he got interrupted as Justice suddenly grabbed him and started to swing him around as if he was a rag doll. Justice even made what Hulk did to Loki and smashed Koulder a lot of times against the ground.

As for Bagan, I would finish him of first.

Inside of my soul, I scanned Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger and Ultraman Belial Ultra Capsules with the Geed Riser and shouted:

' **Tobasuze, koujin (Fly, light blades)!** ' I said before finally pressing the Riser's trigger.

An afterimage of Orb Emerium Slugger and Belial appeared next to me. Orb was resting his arms crossed while Belial was extending his right arm. Both then became blue and purple particles of light and fused with me, making my body glow.

' **Ultraman Geed! Tri-Slugger!** ' The Geed Riser announced and I finally transformed into my newest form as my body stopped glowing.

'Ha!' I jumped towards Bagan and we started to exchange blows.

' **Triple Slugger Slash!** ' I mentally detached the 3 Sluggers on my head and made them fly around us, slashing Bagan's while he failed to hit any of the 3 blades.

He tried to hit me with some plasma beam that came from his mouth, but I always managed to dodge them at the last moment. His beam were very powerful and, in my current level, if was hitted by one of them I would be instantly down.

I ran towards him and he tried to punch with an electricity infused punch, but I jumped above him and got behind of him.

I grabbed the monster's tail and used it to spin him furiously in the air. I eventually threw him at a random direction.

 ***Crash!***

Bagan fell hard on the floor and was ready struggling to get up. I noticed that his back was full of cuts and I this made me relieved to know that my Sluggers managed to damage him considerably in the back.

'Todomeda!' I declared and prepared to execute an Ultra Beam to seal Bagan.

I mentally commanded that the Sluggers combined themselves and that started to spin very fast in front of me, forming a circle.

Energy similar to Ultraman Belial's Deathcium ray began to gather in my arms and I declared:

' **Wide Deathcium Shoot!** ' I fired an Ultra Beam, making a L pose with my arms, towards the Sluggers.

The beam passed trought the Sluggers' circle and its power amplified, eventually making its way to Bagan and striking the Kaiju down.

'Graaaooohhhh!' It roared in pain, one last time, before exploding.

 ***Boom!***

I suddenly heard a sound of something else also exploding nearby and turned around to the source's origin. From it, Justice's Capsule emerged and it went straight into my hand. I decided to store the item and my Color Timer absorbed it.

Shit! That means….!

I then noticed that from the spot I destroyed Bagan, his Capsule exited from the explosion's flames and flew towards the spot Justice exploded. It entered inside of the explosion's flames that were still burning.

Soon, Koulder emerged from the flames holding Bagan's Capsule in his right hand. He too stored his Capsule, making his way towards me.

'Ha!'

'Shuwatch!'

We both stared at each other and eventually assumed fighting stances before finally continuing our duel.

Our punches and kicks kept connecting and none of us seemed to have the upper hand.

* * *

 **Koulder's place - Knights of Chaos' HQ**

Doctor Yagami has been watching the whole fight between Ultraman Koulder and Ultraman Geed from since the very beginning.

And despite believing and being confident that Koulder would defeat Geed, he couldn't help but start to worry about the direction the fight between the two Ultra Warriors was taking.

'It seems Koulder will have to use this after after all.' He said as he picked a yellow Capsule from his lab coat's pocket. It had the symbol of a cage imprinted in it.

The Capsule briefly glowed for a moment and dispersed from Yagami's hand, becoming multiple light particles that dispersed away.

* * *

I was about to begin another round against Koulder when a bright light above us suddenly caught our attention.

'What's going on!?' I asked, confused.

'Tou-san… It seems you managed to complete it in time.' Koulder thought while observing the light.

'Croire! Come, I need you!' He then shouted, calling his familiar.

Croire soon materializes and appears in front of him, and to our surprise, she was with some bruises and scratches in her small body.

'Koulder…. That book… He was tougher than I expected. It was a bit hard to keep him restrained,' She commented while he nodded to her.

And to my relief, Lux soon materialized in front of me, a bit torn, but okay. He was making a pained expression.

'Lux...' I called him worried.

'I'm… Okay… She was just a bit annoying.' He began.

'It seems your fight with Koulder also seems to be still going on, huh?' He asked me while observing Koulder and Croire.

'Yeah… I managed to defeat the Kaiju he obtained through the Chaos Storm.' I told him.

'Great job, Geed. Speaking of which…. How about now be our turn?' He asked me as I internally grinned at his suggestion.

I could feel that I was now strong enough to summon another Chaos Storm with Lux.

'Good idea…. There's no other way to win against him….. But can you do it?' I asked him just to be sure.

'I will be fine, Geed.' Lux told back to me.

We then prepared ourselves and Lux summoned a Chaos Storm from inside of himself. The huge blue cyclone soon enveloped me while Koulder and Croire looked at us, shocked.

Inside of the Vortex, I stretched my arm inside of it and prayed that another Ultra Capsule formed in my hand.

' ***Roar!*'**

To my surprise, what appeared in front of me was the black silhouette of a dragon.

 ***Heartbeat sounds***

'Roar!' The dragon roared once more, before disappearing from my view.

'Come! My new power! Reside now in my hand!' I shouted and energy began to gather in my hand, finally forming a Capsule.

The Chaos Storm eventually dispersed when I finally obtained the Capsule and Lux got next to me.

'What did you got?' He asked me, curious.

Before I could inspect the object in my hand and give him an answer, I noticed that the bright light above the four of us slowly started to descend. And it soon landed in Koulder's right hand.

This bright light was revealed to be nothing more than a Capsule. A yellow one.

'Geed!' Koulder called me, as he handed the Capsule to Croire while he summoned his Riser and Knuckle.

'It's over! I won this battle!' He declared to me. What!?

What does he mean!?

He inserted the Capsule in the Knuckle as Croire poured some energy in it.

'Your fate has been sealed the moment I got this Capsule!' He scanned it and a blue line appeared in half of his Riser's DNA cylinder.

'Ha!' He shouted as he pressed the red device's trigger and aimed it to the sky.

' **Light's Prison!** ' The Riser announced and a huge blue cage started to materialise above of us, not even allowing me to try to escape.

'A cage!?' I asked in confusion.

I then noticed that Lux and Croire were transported to out of it while me and Koulder still remained inside of it.

'Lux!' I called him, but it was too late.

And soon, another problem happened.

My Tri-Slugger form was starting to lose its colors and eventually became gray, with the exception of my blue eyes.

'What's going on!?' I asked in confusion.

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

Next, my Color Timer started to blink as its red light appeared.

'It's all because of this cage's effects.' Koulder stated as I looked at him.

'We artificially created this Cage Capsule, Light's Prison, in order to nullify your powers of Ultraman. It was thanks to the analyzed combat data that we obtained while fighting and watching you.' He added.

Soon enough, I was now back in my human form as my Ultra form dissipated away in numerous light particles.

'Damn!' I said as I looked at myself.

'As long as you remain inside of this cage, you won't be able to use any of your Ultra Capsules. And you can't teleport to out of here either!' He declared, internally smirking to me.

'I only planned to use this as last resort. And you proved to be so strong that we saw no other choice. Although I wanted to beat you fair and square, obtaining the Capsules is still my top priority.' He remarked.

'Now, hand over your Capsules and I will release you!' He demanded, extending his right arm towards me.

I touched my Ultra Capsule Holder and pulled out Ultraman and Belial Capsules. Both of them had lost their colors and became gray.

Kuso…...

I stored them back and gritted my teeth. I was definitely screwed now.

But….

'Only over my dead body.' I still defied Koulder.

'Fighting till the bitter end, huh? I commend your fighting spirit, but there is not much you can do now.' He replied and now brought a red Capsule to his hand.

He decided to scan it with his Riser and pointed it to the sky.

'The difference in power between us is clear. Please, don't make this harder for me.' He said before pressing the device's trigger.

' **Borreload Dragon**!' The device announced and a dragon soon materialized in front of us.

In my honest opinion, this dragon was one of the fiercest monsters I had ever seen until now. Its body was mostly red and silver with green lines running over it. Its arms resembled gun barrels and its wings glowed green.

Wait…..

 **That dragon is the one I saw him riding the other night!**

'Graooooohhhhhh!'

I could only sweat as the dragon released a powerful roar. I'm really with no other options!?

…...

Wait…..

 _ **Koulder said that only my Ultra Capsules were useless inside of this cage.**_

What if….

I pulled out Freeze Roidmude's Kaiju Capsule and turned its switch on, making it show a blue orb. Next, I poured some of my aura inside of it.

To my surprise, it actually resonated and became a blade of ice. It looked exactly like the Overlord II's anime weapon, **Frost Pain Modified**.

Frost Pain appears as a blue and white blade with a dim glow. The shape is a bit peculiar, as the handle is integrated with the blade, which resembles a three-pronged fork or a sai. The grip part of the body is increasingly thinner, stretching paper-thin at the tip of the blade. And finally, a gold ring was present in the weapon's handle.

So the Kaiju Capsules still work!? I looked to Koulder and he too seemed to be surprised before recomposing himself.

'So you noticed…. That this cage's only flaw is that you can still use other non-Ultra Capsules inside of it." He started.

'But….. Nonetheless, you are still doomed to lose here!' Koulder added as he and Barreload Dragon charged towards me.

' **Metalgelas! Justice!** ' My Geed Riser declared and I soon managed to summon both of the monsters to fight alongside me. Both them started to fight Koulder and Borreload while I pulled my last Kaiju Capsule.

I then pulled out Zero Darkness Capsule and briefly looked at it for a moment.

…..

I could feel a great amount of malice, darkness and negative energy coming from this item. My instincts were telling me to not use it other than to intimidate others and that possibly summoning him was bad idea, but I don't have other choice.

So, I inserted it inside of my Loading Knuckle and scanned it with the Riser. Half of its DNA cylinder became purple as I pressed its trigger. No turning back now…

' **Zero Darkness!** ' The evil voice in my Riser declared as I expected a purple light to exit of it.

To my surprise, a purple mist excited and covered me.

'What the hell!?' I could only look around myself in shock as the purple mist covered me.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Gremory Estate**

' ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** '

Caius, Zetton and Gundam were all panting after stopping their fight for a moment. Their confront was still not decided.

The same with Tyrant against Asia and Uboraan. As for the devils, they were still on the defensive against EX Red King.

'You two certainly got even more stronger….' Caius said to Zetton and Gundam.

He tried to stab Gundam with his sword, but the latter managed to block the attack with his Twin Breaker at the last second.

During this time, Issei and Rias recovered their consciousness and were watching the battles from the sideline, alongside their fellow academy devils. They all looked bitter at not being able to do anything while the fight was still going on.

Suddenly everybody feels an ominous energy being released in the air and stop fighting, even the Kaijus summoned by Koulder.

'What is this dreadful feeling!?' Some of the people present thought.

Feeling that something happened in the battle between Koulder and Geed, Caius summons a screen in front of everybody present to watch the battle between the two Ultra Warriors.

What appeared surprised them. Yuta was fighting, while holding a blade made of ice, alongside Justice and Metalgelas. The three were against Koulder and a big red and silver mechanical dragon.

'What is that dragon!?' Some of the watchers asked in surprise and fear, as the dragon was relentlessly fighting against the rhino-like monster and and the chained giant.

'Why Yuta is not fighting Koulder in his Ultra form!?' Zetton asked, concerned with him.

Suddenly a purple mist appears and covers him, transforming him into a black figure that had a powerful dark aura around him. His new appearance resembles a black Darklops Zero.

'What is this!? This dark feeling!?' Sona asked as she looked at the screen.

'Did Yuta just turn into a Darklops Zero!?' Gundam asked as he watched what his friend became once the transformation was over.

* * *

'What…. What have you become?' Koulder asked in shock.

I was now standing in front of Koulder again, but not as Ultraman Geed. I became Zero Darkness and was still holding Frost Pain in my hands. I also felt myself overwhelmed with the intense dark power of this Capsule.

While I wasn't feeling my consciousness drifting away or wasn't fighting for the control of my body against some dark entity, I was still feeling an undescriptible amount of pain in this form.

For some reason, it seemed that Zero Darkness' Capsule was rejecting me and I could probably not fight with it as I normally do with the Ultra Capsules as Geed.

So, gripping my ice weapon tightly, I quickly appeared in front of Koulder and surprised him.

'So fast! Argh!' He screamed in pain as I quickly slashed him in the chest. Ice covered part of his chest, around the Color Timer spot.

For a brief moment, I sworn that I could almost hear Ultraman Belial's laughter, echoing in my head, while I began to slowly overpower Koulder.

I eventually slashed him again and finally cornered him. His dragon was still fighting my monsters and wouldn't approach us for now to aid him.

'Good! At this rate I will beat him!' I thought as I tossed my ice weapon and readied myself to deal the decisive blow against the Mephisto lookalike.

I took the two Sluggers in my head and X-slashed him with them, before kicking him in the chest and throwing him away from me.

I then charged some purple energy in the weapons and prepared to copy Ultraman Zero's Zero Twin Shot movements. I attached both of my Dark Sluggers next to my purple Color Timer.

'Kore de owari da(This is the end)! **Dark Zero Twin Sho-**!' I exclaimed.

 ***Heartbeat sounds***

However, when I was about to fire the Ultra Beam to finish Koulder off, my 'skin' started to crack.

 ***Glass Shattering noise***

And soon enough, my dark Ultra 'skin' fell off and I turned back to my human form.

I fell to the ground while Metalgelas, Justice and Frost Pain all turned back into Capsules and entered inside of my Capsule Holder.

….

'Kuso….. I was so close….' I could only mutter.

My Zero Darkness form definitely wasn't called off because I was tired and out of energy or anything of the kind. For some reason, I could almost tell that the reason the Capsule 'rejected' and was causing pain to my body was probably because it didn't deem me worthy of fully using its powers.

And I felt that it wasn't like when Kurenai Gai tried to attain full control over his Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster Fusion Up form, suing Zoffy and Belial's Ultra Fusion Cards.

It may sound ridiculous on my part, but I was definitely sure that I wasn't like some shounen manga or anime protagonist struggling against some inner dark force.

I have seen this cliche situation too many times in every possible entertainment media to learn the valuable lesson that I must not only always fight or not fear the darkness, but I also must try to understand and accept it as well. All so that I can overcome it.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Gremory Estate**

Everybody watched in horror and worry how Yuta was struggling to get up and recover himself after suddenly reverting back to his human form.

'What happened!? In a momente Yuta was cornering Koulder, but now...' Sona said looking to the screen that showed the fight between Geed and Koulder.

'No!' Zetton shouted in worry.

'Yoshi! Just a bit more and Koulder-sama will get Geed's Capsules.' Caius said, cheering over the fact that his boss already won by now.

'Get up, Yuta! You can't let things end like this!' Issei shouted to him, clenching his fists.

'If only…. If only I had more power…..' He muttered, looking at his left hand.

For a brief moment, the back of his hand emitted a green light, reacting as if it had heard Issei.'

* * *

Koulder was still standing in front of me, with Borreload Dragon behind of him. But that didn't meant that were completely under control for him.

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

His diamond shaped Color Timer soon began to blink the red lights after receiving some blows from me when I fought as Zero Darkness.

' ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*...** It's over now, Geed. Your Capsules will finally be mine now. I can see that you won't be able to use that last trick of yours again.' He stated to me.

I clenched my fists tightly and simply muttered:

'Is this… Is this as far as I will go?' I thought to myself in frustration..

…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **5 years ago - Yuta's original world**

 **Location - ?**

It was dark, the place was full of debris, some place were on fire and a lot of corpses were scattered around the place.

Some died being smashed by huge pieces of concrete smashing them as if they were bugs. Others had some wires and metal poles piercing their bodies. Some even had their bodies bent in an unnatural way.

And in the center of all this destruction was me, laying on the ground with a pained expression.

I was full of bruises, scratches and durty around my body. There was also blood coming from my head. My ribs and my back were hurting a lot…..

But that's not all…..

I was also… Crying….

…...

The reason?

I was feeling a lot of pain, despair and fear at the moment. I was afraid that I could possibly die here. Soon. Today….

Why I didn't try to run away and leave the place?

 ***Drip* *Drip* *Drip***

Because of a steel pole that pierced my right leg, making a lot of blood being currently spilled from my leg's wound.

It was perhaps pathetic and pitiful, but there wasn't much I could do.

'Kuso…. I'm really going to die here!? No….. No! I don't want to die here!' I cried loud desperately, despite being sure that everybody else around me was already dead and nobody would probably hear me.

I could only curse myself, my life and fate and other things for being here, despite none of this having any direct cause for making me like this. I'm really going to die here alone in the dark and soon join those that went ahead of me?

I grimaced at the thought of my family buring me…..

Is this really the end?

…..

….

This is bad….

My consciousness is going away…

 ***Footsteps***

However, someone actually…... Arrived?

'Hey, are you okay!? Don't give up! Hang on! I'm gonna give you a hand! Stay with me!' A voice was calling me.

With the rest of strength I still possessed, I briefly glanced at the person in front of me.

She was probably in her mid to late twenties judging by her appearance. She didn't seemed to be in better shape than me, since I noticed that she also had a lot of bruises,scratches and dirty around her whole body.

The woman had shoulder length hair and brown eyes, looking quite beautiful in my opinion, even with the blood, dirt and dust present in her face. And for some reason, what I caught my attention about her appearance the most were the red framed glasses she was currently using.

…..

* * *

Sensei….

That's right….

I can't give up….

Especially after the promise I made with you….

And my Jii-chan too…...

No matter how fucked up things be….

Not until the very end….

Somehow, remembering _that time_ , I managed to recover my forces and got up again.

'Bakana! You are still willing to fight!? Even after failing to defeat me with that last trick of yours!? Just admit your defeat, Geed!' Koulder demanded from me, while also looking incredulously to me.

' ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*...** Sorry, but not happening.' I said and smirked to him, finally managing to piss him off as I noticed him clenching his fists.

 ***Heartbeat sound***

 ***Dragon Roar***

As if on cue, I wide my eyes as my Ultra Capsule Holder started to glow a blue light.

….

That's right! I'm not out of options yet!

'Koulder!' I called my opponent as I prepared to remove a Capsule from my Holder.

'My powers are far from being gone!' I materialized my Geed Riser and Loading Knuckle and scanned the Capsule I got from the Chaos Storm.

It was a sky blue one that would show a dark blue orb when its switch was turned on. The picture of a white dragon was present in it.

'This is my new potential!'

I continued as I held the Riser. Half of its DNA Cylinder had become blue.

'It's useless! No matter what you try, without your Ultraman powers, you will never beat me! And **they are gone!** ' Koulder declared, preparing himself for the worst.

No….

* * *

In my mind, a vision showing the silhouettes of every Ultraman whose respective Capsule I already possessed, suddenly appeared in front of me. Their eyes were glowing strongly while they all nodded to me. It was as if they were reassuring me that things will be fine. Even Belial was there.

Yes…

They are still with me….

Fighting together with me…..

* * *

I can feel them….

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future! "** I announced pointing my Geed Riser to the sky.

A huge galaxy like portal appeared above us as I pressed the red device's trigger. A blue line of light soon escaped from the device and entered inside of the portal.

'Ikuzo, Koulder! This is my new power!' I declared as a monster was now exiting from the portal as it closed behind the new creature.

' **Firewall Dragon!'** My Geed Riser's good voice declared as we could now fully see the creature above us.

It was a blue and white and it had several circles on its body, including the back of its head. Firewall Dragon also had red eyes and a long neck.

My dragon started to stare at Koulder's dragon as I observed that, for some reason, there was some sort of resonance between the two.

'Masaka…. What you obtained through that Chaos Storm was not an Ultra Capsule, but this dragon!?' Koulder asked as he observed my monster.

'Roar!' Both of our dargins roared loudly and a tremor started to shake the ground around us.

Also, the huge blue cage that trapped all of us started to dispersed itself in multiples particles.

'*Gasp*! Light's Prison is disappearing!?' Koulder could only look in shock at his surroundings.

And when the cage completely disappeared, realization hit me.

 **I could use my Ultra Capsules again!**

Just for sure, I took out Ultraman and Belial's Capsules and saw that they regained their colors back!

Yosh!

I could only smirk internally as I prepared to become Geed once again. It was the time for my comeback!

* * *

 **(No one's POV)**

 **Location - ?**

Within a rift, a figure was watching a giant red dragon fly around. ]

The figure was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differed from a normal human's as they had pointed tips, although her long black hair made this feature difficult to notice. Her attire was a gothic lolita fashion as she watches the red dragon.

The beast in question was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout and two sets of wings.

As she stared at the dragon, the duo suddenly froze where they were upon sensing something.

Something like….

New powerful dragons…..

It was as if something like two new Heavenly Dragons suddenly popped out of nowhere?

And there was something else besides them….

The young girl also felt another power within the two dragons. It was also ancient and more menacing. Like it had nothing to fear, the power to keep fighting no matter what.

And she knew one thing: she has to find and observe the source of that power and find out who were these new beings she sensed. She knew that she and the giant red dragon were the only ones, but for the two to feel surprised like this? Then she has to know what was going on.

* * *

 **Knights of Chaos' HQ**

'Impossible….' Dr. Yagami hissed, sweating a little.

He believed that Geed got an Ultra Capsule and that it would be useless inside of Light's Prison, not a dragon like Firewall. How wrong he was.

'I also can't believe it either, Hakase(Doctor). To think that the program you created would fail.' Whire announced himself to the doctor with a shocked expression.

Both couldn't believe that Geed managed to call a dragon himself and destroyed the cage specially made to nullify his powers. They had to hope Koulder could still finish him.

* * *

 **Gremory Estate**

Everybody looked at the new dragon that entered the battle with widened eyes. Now there were two powerful looking dragons there.

'No way… Light's Prison was destroyed!?' Caius muttered in disbelief.

As for the younger devils of Kuoh, Asia, Gundam and Zetton, they were all relieved and believed that things will now be at Yuta's favor.

Meanwhile, Sirzechs, Serafall and Grayfia couldn't help but look to Firewall and Borreload with a slight hint of familiarity.

A white and red dragons.

Just like the Nitenryu…

And looking at Geed and Koulder, they couldn't help but feel that a profound sense of rivalry would now exist between these two.

One so serious that would remembered them of the fights between Ddraig and Albion before they got sealed.

A rivalry that would possibly made them keep fighting each other no matter what…..

One that could could cause vast destructive side effects like the two dragons, that would keep fighting till this day trough their hosts. No matter what.

* * *

' **Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed! Primitive!** ' My Geed Riser announced and I turned back into my default Ultra form.

'Sha!' I entered in a battle stance while Firewall was behind of me.

I observed Koulder amd Borreload and I could tell that they were almost at their limit, just like me.

So I supposed this is the climax, huh?

'Let's end this once and for all, Koulder!' I declared to my opponent as I charged energy inside of myself to perform a Wrecking Burst.

'For once we agree, Geed!' He replied as he prepared to execute his own Ultra Beam towards me.

He copied Dark Mephisto's poses that the Dark used to perform the Dark-Ray Schtrom beam attack. The difference between him and Mephisto was that his + emitted a white and blue energy beam from his left hand.

It wasn't like the purple and black energy that his Dark Ultra counterpart used.

'Wrecking Burst' I announced firing the blue and black beam.

'Atomic-Ray Schtrom!' Koulder announced.

 ***beam-struggle***

Both of our attacks connected and none of us semmed to have th e upper hand.

'Urgh!'

'Argh!'

We both grunted, unable to overcome the other. Because of that, our respective dragons soon joined to help each of us.

Firewall released a powerful pink blast from his mouth as the blue parts of his body became red.

Borreload opened his mouth and a cannon appeared from inside of it. He charged some orange nergy in it before firing the beam towards to aid Koulder.

* * *

The spectators looked in shock at the amount of power and energy that was being released from the two Ultras and their respective dragons.

'I still can't believe he was facing Riser without using this amount of power. Was he also holding back in the Rating Game!? He keeps getting stronger with each battle that he takes.' Sona commented fascinated with Geed's power.

'Just how much more will he keep getting stronger!? He can't be human!' Rias said to her.

They were certainly glad that he wasn't their enemy, like Koulder.

'Go! Ultraman Geed!' Gundam exclaimed, rising his right arm that was equipped with his Twin Breaker.

'Yuta-san!' Asia called him next.

'Koulder-sama!' Caius called his boss.

'Yuta!' Zetton called, praying with her hands.

* * *

The struggle was still nowhere near its end as both Ultras were still adamant about not losing to the other.

'Geed…. You are a fool.. Why you help the devils despite knowing how rotten they are…?' Koulder mentally muttered with a grim tone.

* * *

Inside of my soul, I was gritting my teeth since fighting with Koulder was the hardest battle I had up until now. And I was almost out of energy now…

'I guess I will have to use that…..' I said, clenching my fists.

My last resort….

I mentally opened my Ultra Capsule Holder and all the Ultra Capsules that I currently possessed appeared in front of me.

Soon, they all began floating around me as I summoned my Geed Riser in my right hand.

' **If Gai and Riku can use more than two Ultramen powers at the same time, so can I!** ' I said, rising my Riser.

All the Ultra Capsules circled my red device as it scanned them.

'My predecessors! Please, **lend me the power of your lights**!' I shouted.

'Shuwatch!'

'Huh!'

'Shaa!'

'Iya!'

'Chie!'

'Shya!'

'Tchaa!'

'Ha!'

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

Many different colored lights started to appear around Ultraman Geed. It surprised Koulder, Caius, Yuta's friends and all the devils.

And soon enough, every Ultraman, whose respective Ultra Capsule was in Yuta's possession, instantly materialised next to the blue eyed Ultra. The was a colorful aura around each of them similar to the color of the orb of their Ultra Capsules.

 **Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Leo and Hikari** were at Geed's right. **Belial, Zero, Cosmos and Orb Emerium Slugger** at his left.

'Holy shit! _**Are these guys all Ultramen!**_?' Issei gasped in shock alongside everybody else. None of them could believe at the sight in front of them. Some even paled at the thought of fighting several Ultras at the same time.

If Geed alone was already pretty strong, how things would be if more of these Light Warriors joined the fight!?

* * *

All Ultra Warriors soon took their respective stances to fire their signature Ultra Beams.

Ultraman fired his **Specium Ray**. Seven made the **Wide Shot**. Leo made his **Shooting Beam**. Hikari went with his **Knight Shot**. Belial used his **Deathcium Kousen**. Zero went with his **Wide Zero Shot**. Cosmos used his **Luna Struck** and Orb went with **Wide Slugger Shoot.**

Their combined attacks were more than enough to help me push Koulder nad Borreload back.

'Damm you!' Koulder cursed me while he still continued to lose ground.

' **Geed….. Proof!'** I simply ignored him and shouted.

'Geed!'

The beams eventually managed to strike Ultraman Koulder and Borreload Dragon, causing a powerful explosion.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Gremory Estate**

'No!' Caius exclaimed, horrified.

'He did it!' Serafall commented with a expression of relief.

'What a destructive power! It's even stronger than the beam he used in the Rating Game to finish Riser.' Akeno commented while the others agreed with her.

The remaining devils were all cheering that Ultraman Geed won.

As if on cue, Ex Red King and Ex Tyrant were suddenly enveloped in a white light before dispersing into multiple smaller light particles.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice, Zero Darkness, _**Freeze Roidmude(**_ _ **Frost Pain Modified**_ _ **)**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team), _**Firewall Dragon**_

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor)

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan)

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **Koulder:** _ **EX Tyrant, EX Red King, Bagan, Borreload Dragon**_

* * *

 **Capsule 14: Another Ultraman!? - Part II of II - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1 - Version 3**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi, soon replaced by Gundam RX-78-2, is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed and later a Big screen showing Kaiju Musume Zetton **,** waving and winking.)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with _**Firewall Dragon**_ next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(ShowsUltraman Koulder gazing towards the right next to Caius, that is staring into the screen. They are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here were chapter 13 and 14 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **I wanted to give Lux a counterpart that would be on Koulder's side. And that's how I came up with Croire, after seeing her in Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **I know that there is a technique already called** _ **Geed Proof**_ **in Ultraman Geed, but the one used in this story will be Yuta's version. *Shrugging***

 **Also, this can't be a DxD fanfic if the protagonist doesn't at least receive the aid of a dragon in some way. That's why I put Firewall and Borreload Dragons. Ironically, they have the same colors of the Two Heavenly Dragons.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamen rider:** I will try to see what I can do. It's still a bit early for Royal Mega Master to appear. And that is not even going to be Geed's strongest form considering that there is Ultimate Final and I might come with some original forms. I'm still not sure what could be Geed's strongest form since I will make the Saga, Orb Trinity, Noa and Legend Ultra Capsules appear in the story. I will try to reach DxD Hero and go beyond it.

 **Austin:** Ok. As always, these kinds of ideas give me some random inspiration. Thanks for sharing them with me, even if I might not end using them.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks.

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Yuta/Geed is like Daigo/Tiga: Both are humans and beings of light at the same time. Well, Geed would be obviously left alone if he didn't have an Ultraman's powers. But considering that he accepted Truth's mission and its importance, he gained these powers and knows how dangerous it could be if an Ultra Warrior's powers ended in the wrong hands. He can't simply tell anybody about his powers and how they work.

He believes and achieved the concept of humanity's unlimited potential and that is one the main reasons he got this power other than being a fan of the Ultraman franchise. He realizes he might be persuaded and targeted for his powers by some groups, but he won't let any of the factions get control over him.

And he wants to show to all the Supernatural how humans may look way may powerful than they appear to be, eventually revealing that he isn't using a Sacred Gear, showing that the Geed Riser and the Capsules can only be used due to the Chaos' power inside his heart/soul.

 _Do you mean Rei when you're saying Reyonix?_ Because I'm not sure. For now, I'm only perhaps planning to put only _Alien Rayblood_ somewhere in this story to interact with Geed, since Ultraman Belial is dead and won't revive in Ultraman GeeDxD. He might try to take Yuta as a new host.

The Rating Game match between Rias and Riser is considered _'unofficial'_ in some fanfics, due to the fact that Rias' team is not 'mature' yet and couldn't participate in an official one. This has been exploited many times in the fanfictions, with the idea of an outsider entering in Rias' team since her peerage was already at disadvantage because Riser had numbers and experience in his favor and the ten days to train wouldn't be enough to beat him.

It still wouldn't be considered fair for some if Rias didn't fight in the Rating Game with 'all' the pieces she currently had and sometimes even Riser himself allowed it to happen due to his arrogance, being confident enough that he can beat them after giving the ORC 10 days to train and even with an outsider participating in their side.

 **Guest:** I explained in the previous chapters that none of the factions may be able to use his powers, no matter what, because they can't use Chaos. Only humans, Kaijus and beings that aren't from DxD's Earth can use Chaos and thus use the Risers and the Capsules.

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Sure, any ideas are always welcome. Even if I don't use them, they always provide ideas that help me stimulate my imagination in one way or another. I will try to put more Kaijus in the story. At the moment, I don't plan to have any gigantic battles in this story.

 **Wia5529:** Not sure, the series are still new and I want to watch it until the end before thinking of putting them here in the story.

 **New Universe Returns:** Yeah, I am. I wonder how the series will turn out to be. Hope it is good like Orb and Geed.

 **Cure Emerie:** I don't think that's a good idea, in my opinion.

 **Guest:** The series barely began. Let's see it until the end first.

 **snowflakecereal:** Thanks for appreciating my work.

 **ARSLOTHES:** I will try, but I'm not sure of working with the idea of something like a harem yet.

 **The Nexus Warrior:** Yup.

 **soundwave7788:** Thanks. I will and I will try to keep doing my best.

Thank you, to all readers, for seeing my work.

 **gundamexia34:** Alright, I will think about those things. I know that my writing style might not please everyone.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	16. Capsule 15

**Hello, welcome to chapter 15 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Alright, this chapter will officially end the timeline of Season 1 of DxD.**

 **I also forgot to mention that Firewall and Borreload Dragons are from their respective Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Sorry.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 15: Aftermath**

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Gremory Estate - Great Hall**

Several devils went to the closest window to them to look at the direction Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Koulder went.

 ***Boom***

Moments later, a huge explosion happened far away from their views and everybody only widened their eyes with shocked expressions due to the energy release that came from the explosion's direction.

 _ **[A/N: Imagine the explosion caused by Ultraman Orb Origin to destroy Maga Zetton]**_

"Holy…. Shit….." Was all Gundam said as he also joined to look at the unbelievable explosion that happened a bit away from them.

The explosion eventually stopped and left a huge mushroom cloud once the energy release was over.

With mouths agape, the devils all wondered what kind of Sacred Gear was in Yuta's possession to have caused so much destruction. That was in their minds the only explanation they had to explain how one human could have so much power.

Sirzechs, Serafall and Grayfia only looked shocked towards the direction Geed and Koulder were.

* * *

 _ **Cue Opening - (Divine Spell, Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars OP, By True)**_ _ **-**_ **Version 3**

 **Instrumental**

Yuta performs a Fusion Rise. Ultraman Geed then appears in Primitive, Solid Burning and Acro Smasher chronologically doing poses and assuming battle stances in a galaxy like background. It flashes the images of Kuoh Academy, The ORC devils, the Student Council devils, Fumika and then Yuta holding the Geed Riser in his chest.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes and many Ultra/Kaiju Capsules behind, scattered around the scene, the background was contrast between Heaven and Underworld:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 _ **Kono chikara wa seigi nano ka**_

 _ **Kono tsubasa wa jaaku nano ka**_

 _ **(Is this power really justice?)**_

 _ **(Are these wings really evil?)**_

 _Yuta in the Kuoh academy uniform is staring into the sky during daytime, extending his right arm to it and making a fist._

 **RINGU-goshi ni meguru kioku**

 **Kotae wa doko**

 _ **(To the ghostly silhouette of a revolving memory,)**_

 _ **(The answer is a battle call!)**_

 _Fumika also in the uniform is in an academy classroom and then looks at the sky through the window_

 **Divine Judgment**

 _It zooms to her eye and through it Geed Primitive can be seen_

 **ikiru koto wa tatakau koto**

 **horobu koto wa aragau koto**

 _ **(To live is to fight,)**_

 _ **(But to fight back means facing destruction…)**_

Both of them appear walking together and casually talking through the school halls, passing through the ORC gang

 **JEIRU ni nita toki no naka de kagayakitai**

 _ **(Amidst this era so like a jail, we merely wish to shine bright!)**_

 **The three sacred stars**

Issei and Rias stop walking to see Yuta's back, seeing that has some light and dark aura radiating from him.

 **Yami o shiri yami o tatsu fumetsu no karuma**

 _ **(Know darkness, subdue darkness: An immortal Karma.)**_

The scene then changes to Yuta approaching what appears to be a Chaos Storm

 **Ukeirete mezameru hontou no sugata**

 _ **(Accepting it, I will awaken... Achieving my true form!)**_

Entering inside of it, he raises his right hand and blue energy accumulates on it, soon forming an unknown Ultra/Kaiju Capsule with Firewall Dragon soon appearing behind him. It roars to the skies making the storm disappear, revealing itself and Geed in Yuta's place with his fist extended upwards.

 **Hikari kazase ai o kazase**

 **Na mo naki mono yo tomo ni ikite kure**

 _ **(Hold light aloft! Hold love aloft!)**_

 _ **(Ye nameless ones, live hand in hand)**_

Ultraman Geed Primitive appears and realizes a Wrecking Burst, destroying a Kaiju

 **Towa no kodoku yori mo ima o kachi toru tame ni**

 **(Rather than being eternally lonely, We can grasp victory in this moment!)**

Kaiju Musume Zetton replaces Geed Primitive and makes an energy concentrated attack towards a group of dark monsters and uses her telekinesis to stop them in the place, soon destroying the group of shadowed monsters.

 **Narase narase kodou narase**

 **Kono hokori wa dare ni mo ubaenai**

 _ **(Sound it out! Sound it out! Let that heartbeat ring aloud!)**_

 _ **(No one can take this pride away!)**_

Gundam RX-78-2 then assumes the place and is seen using his Twin Breaker and the Kaiju Capsules he possesto destroy another group of monsters.

 **Hito wa ai o sagasu REGARIA**

 _ **(Humans are merely Regalia in search of love)**_

Yuta and Fumika appear back to back, the first with a determined face looking up and the latter with eyes closed and praying with her hands.

 **Sore wa sekai no owari no hajimari**

 _ **(This is the beginning of the end of this world!)**_

Scene then changes to show **Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger** , armed with swords in both of his hands. He stands on the sky during night time behind a full moon before unleashing a powerful energy slash in front of the screen.

 **Zetsubou no naka kimi ga ita**

 _ **(I found you there amidst despair…)**_

Yuta, Fumika, Daichi and Lux appear in front of Kuoh Academy during day time, surrounded by the devils that are either smiling or with neutral expressions. The ORC in their left and the Student Council in their right.

* * *

 **Capsule 15: Aftermath**

* * *

 ***Color Timer blinking Strongly***

After I finished using Geed Proof against Koulder, I got on knee, tired.

Firewall Dragon and the other Ultras all dispersed into multiple colored lights particles and turned back into Capsules.

And then, they all returned to my Capsule Holder as I thanked all of them for aiding me.

I observed my surroundings and saw that the energy field Koulder created was falling apart, until it completely disappeared, due to my last powerful attack.

Wow, still can't believe I created a huge mushroom cloud….

I looked at my front and observed the huge curtain of dust in front me while searching for any signs of Koulder.

 ***Color Timer blinking Strongly***

' ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*...** Argh….' A voice was heard, in a pained tone.

The curtain dissipated and I found Koulder in front of me. He was struggling to even stay on his four and was barely avoiding to collapse against the ground.

He sure is tough…..

I was glad that this didn't kill him since I wasn't content with the idea of murdering another human. But I didn't expect his transformation to not be canceled and was hoping to look at who he was under that form.

"Geed…." He called me with a pained tone.

I slowly got up and started to slowly drag myself towards him since I barely had any energy left myself.

"You lost, Koulder." I said to him.

I then noticed the EX Red King Capsule in front of him and calmly crouched down to catch the black item.

Next, I noticed the EX Tyrant Capsule in his right hand and was about to get it when suddenly….

 ***Cracking sound***

 ***Laser beam sound***

A yellow beam of light suddenly appeared above of us and engulfed Koulder inside of it.

'Tou-san!?' Koulder called out, surprised.

I looked above of us and saw that the yellow beam that covered Koulder literally came from a crack in the sky.

'What the….!' I looked in shock at that.

I tried to reach Koulder, but the yellow light stopped me of entering inside of it and grab him.

Soon, Koulder slowly started to levitate towards the sky and was being dragged to the crack.

'Ultraman Geed!' He called me, again.

'This is not the end. Luck may have not been on my side today, but I will come back eventually. Mark my words! Today was just the beginning! And as long as you have these Capsules, our group will be the least of your concerns.' He said in cold tone.

Wait, what!?

What does he meant with that last part?!

'...' I looked at him in silence.

'Until we meet again….' He finally said as he approached the crack.

The crack soon opened and became a black portal that pulled Koulder in. When he was fully inside of it, the yellow beam died down and the portal closed itself.

…

I briefly observed the spot in the sky that Koulder was.

'...' I then clenched my fists in determination and started to walk away when Lux suddenly appeared in front of me, tired.

'Geed!' He called me, relieved.

'Lux! I'm glad to see that you are fine.' I replied to him with a happy tone and walked towards him.

Together, we went towards the Gremory Estate, where the others were probably waiting for us.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **Gremory Estate - Great Hall**

Caius dismissed the screen that showed the fight between Geed and Koulder and stood in the middle of the hall, speechless and not sure of what do now.

'Usodaro…. Koulder-sama lost….' He muttered as all eyes landed upon him.

Geed's victory made his friends and all the nearby devils be on high spirits as they all surrounded the dark warrior.

'It's over, Caius. Geed defeated Koulder. Admit your defeat.' Zetton said as she pointed Oblivion towards him.

'...' He remained silent and said nothing back.

'Didn't you hear!? You guys lost!' Issei said to him with a frown in the face.

'Don't….' Caius muttered in a low voice.

'What?' Rias asked in a confused tone.

'Don't get so full of yourselves!' He suddenly screamed very loudly, making some devils flinch in fear at the sudden change in the atmosphere. The aura he released made some of them back away in fear and others to collapse.

The armored warrior then raised his Master Sword, as purple energy started to gather in its blade, and declared:

'Koulder-sama's defeat doesn't mean you devils are safe from death. I will-''

'That's enough, Hosuke.' A calm male voice suddenly said, stopping him.

'!?' Everybody looked shocked as a figure suddenly appeared behind of Caius from out of nowhere and placed a hand on left his shoulder.

Yuta's friends and the devills looked in shock at the new figure. **He looked exactly like Ultraman Nexus' Dark Faust with some slight differences.**

'Faust' didn't have black eyes, but white ones instead. His feet were not curved just like his TV counterpart and the black color, in his body and face, was replaced for a dark blue tone. Finally, he had a silver shield shaped Color Timer in his chest, emitting the Ultras' blue light in it.

' **Whire...san** …..' Caius said with a surprised tone in his voice. The aura around him slowly disappearing.

'Another Ultraman!? Is he affiliated with Koulder and Caius!?' Some devils muttered amongst themselves as they watched the duo in fear.

Zetton, Gundam and the Kuoh's devils looked cautiously at them as Asia and Uboraan joined them.

'Sheathe your sword, Hosuke. We must go. Koulder-sama needs us.' The one now known as Ultraman Whire said to Caius.

Whire then spared some glances towards the devils in silence.

'We can deal with them later. They are insignificant.' He added and soon opened a black portal behind of them with his right hand.

'...' Caius silently looked at him for a moment and sheathed his Master Sword, strapping it at his waist.

He then canceled his transformation and turned back into Amon Hosuke, his real self. He was dressed in the same way as the day Yuta, Fumika, Daichi, Asia and Lux fought him. Some devils became momentarily surprised with how he truly looked.

'Alright. Let's go.' He nodded to the Ultra and followed after him, placing both of his hands in his pants' pockets.

Whire entered first through the portal and soon disappeared while leaving the devils with the simple thought of how nobody noticed him approaching Caius from behind. He seemed very fast and silent, being good in concealing his presence.

This sort of opponent worried all the devils present.

As Caius was about to enter the portal and join his comrade, a voice suddenly calls him.

'Hey! Where do you think you're going! Get back here, you bastard!' It was a frowning Issei.

Everybody, except for Gundam and Zetton, looked at him in surprise.

'Where do you think you're going, temee!?' Issei asked again in anger.

'Home. We have something more important to do now than kill you devils' Hosuke said to him in a cold tone.

'What!? Do you think you can just come here, cause a mess and leave!?' Issei asked.

'Gimme me a break!' Amon shouted back,startling the pervert.

'You should be glad I'm leaving, you piece of shit! That's the only thing that's keeping me from killing you and your friends in the first place. Be grateful you're still allowed to live a bit more!' He continued as Issei and the other young devils alongside him could only grit their teeth in frustration.

'Come here! Fight me!' Issei demanded as he summoned his Sacred Gear and tried to go after Amon, only to be stopped by Gundam.

'Satou!?' The pervert asked confused as the latter only shaked his head.

'Hahahahah!' Hosuke started to laugh, making the Red Dragon Emperor grit his teeth, in a dark tone as Issei focuses on him again.

'Fool, you don't even have attained Balance Breaker yet and you think that you can beat me in your current state? Are you retarded? Don't make me laugh.' Amon finally entered the portal as he said that.

The portal began to slowly close itself as Hosuke looked one last time to Issei with a smug grin.

'Think carefully before facing me again, Hyoudou Issei. You may not be so lucky next time when you meet me again. Amon Hosuke, the next time you hear my name will be your end.'

The portal finally closed itself when Amon gave the last statement with a malicious grin to Issei.

'Why did you stop me, Satou!?' Issei asked Gundam, frowning.

'Are you serious!? Why the fuck you tried to fight him when he wanted to leave!? Look at yourself, Hyoudou!' The white warrior pointed to the state of Issei's body, full of bruises and scratches that he received from Amon.

'You clearly didn't have chance against him since the beginning.' Gundam added, gripping Issei's shoulder tightly and making him slightly flinch in pain.

'Then you should have stopped them!' Issei snapped back at him.

In response, Gundam just turned back to his normal self and turned him around to face everybody else.

'Look. Around. You.' Daichi simply said in a serious tone as he made Issei face the ones surrounding them.

The current Sekiryuutei looked around the hall and noticed the destruction around the place. Many devil guards were killed and various guests were severely injured or worse.

What was supposed to be a party to celebrate Rias' victory against Riser turned into a battlefield.

He looked at his King's peerage and the Student Council and noticed that they weren't doing much better. He winced at the way Saji's arm was unnaturally bent in.

'Do you get it now? If that other dude that appeared to retrieve Caius decided to join the fight…. I supposed even you can figure how disastrous things would be for everybody present, right?' Daichi asked Issei.

Issei just looked down, feeling useless because of his lack of strength. The Kuoh devils looked at him with concern present in their eyes.

'Issei-san...' Asia approached him, concerned, and placed a hand on his right shoulder.

'As much as it pains me to admit, we only survived today because Geed defeated Koulder. Caius left because his master lost. The same with the two monsters that also disappeared upon his defeat.' Sirzechs commented as he approached the group, followed by Grayfia and Serafall behind of him.

There were some minor scratches and bruises and clearly showed signs of exhaustion after only managing to defend themselves and the other devils from EX Red King. They were unable to injure the black Kaiju in the end.

'What happened to Yuta by the way?' Sona decided to ask, changing the topic of their conversation. A slight hint of concern was present in her voice.

As soon as she said that, an exhausted Yuta and Lux appeared in front of everybody thought the gathering of multiple light particles.

Everybody went towards them as the two have teleported to the place with some bruises and scratches all around their bodies.

'Hey, guys.' Yuta greeted everybody with a tired smile.

No longer after he said that, the young Ultra got on his knees and was about to fall into the hall's ground as everyone just gasped with widened eyes.

But at the last instant, Zetton turned back into her normal self and caught him. She then gently placed his head to rest on her lap.

Everybody else soon approached the two with concerned looks.

'Yuta! Are you okay!?' Sona asked, kneeling next to him, only to be surprised because of the expression in his face.

The Ultra Warrior lost his consciousness and was just resting on Fumika's lap with a peaceful expression, with no worries about everything else. At the same time, his housemate was gently patting his head.

Everybody else's expression soon turned to one of relief as nothing bad was actually happening with him.

'Heroes also need to rest too, right?' Fumika asked with a soft smile as soon Sona did the same and agreed with her.

* * *

 **Knights of Chaos HQ**

 ***Color Timer blinking strongly***

Koulder was slowly walking around the dark room, stumbling sometimes until he finally leaned himself against a wall. His Color Timer didn't stop showing the red light in his chest during this moment.

But then, his body was eventually enveloped in red light particles and now in his place stood his human self. The black silhouette of a 17 year old boy.

' ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** ' He was injured and panted a lot.

They boy slowly brought his right hand closer to his face and noticed how it wouldn't stop shaking while sweat was also coming from the top of his head. He the used his other hand to stop the one that was shaking.

At this moment, Dr. Yagami, Hosuke, Whire and Croire entered the room and looked towards Koulder with worried looks as his whole body was now starting to tremble. All the members couldn't believe that he was perhaps scared.

'Koulder-sama… Don't tell me… Was Geed's power that much… Terrifying?' Whire asked his master. A hint of concern present in his voice.

He wouldn't blame his boss if that was really the case, specially after also witnessing Geed's last attack and its destructive potential. None of them would blame him.

' ***Chuckles* *Chuckles*** '

However, that appeared to not be the case. A grin actually appeared around the silhouetted boy's face.

It surprised all of them that their leader was actually in a cheerful mood.

'I can assure you, Whire. I'm not scared at all. It's just that I can't…. stop shaking myself of excitement.' They all widened their eyes upon Koulder's explanation.

'What do you mean, Koulder-sama?' This time, Hosuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I think I have found something in Geed that I didn't have all this time since we began fighting against the supernatural monsters, Hosuke. I finally found someone that I could consider as my rival in him.' The rest of the knights gasped at that.

'A rival? In Geed?' Croire repeated, slightly tilting her head to one side, showing her confusion.

'But master, isn't that something bad for you and for our goals?' Whire pointed out.

'Yes, but not entirely. Having a rival also means that I have another goal, something else that will make me keep going further. Someone that I aim to surpass will also give me the motivation to get even more stronger.' Koulder explained as everybody nodded at his explanation.

He then stepped away from the wall he was leaning against and approached Yagami.

'Sumimasen, Tou-san. I failed to obtain Geed's Capsules. But I promise that the next time we fight, I will get them.' Koulder promised to the scientist, clenching a fist in front of him.

'I know you will do your best. Geed caught all of us by surprise. His growth potential might be even faster than yours and that's what worries me. We must be prepared for the worst against him from now on.' Yagami said as Koulder reluctantly agreed with him.

'But at least you managed to give our message to the devils. You and Hosuke have also successfully managed to instigate fear in their hearts from what I have observed.' Yagami pointed out and patted his son's shoulder while the rest of their group agreed with the scientist.

'Now the devils will likely try even more to get Geed and possibly his friends into their faction after today's battle. You guys think we will get some bounty on our heads for screwing Sirzechs' little sister's party?' Hosuke mused at the idea.

'Wouldn't doubt. Heard the guy is a huge siscon. The same can be said about Serafall.' Whire agreed.

'I wouldn't doubt if the fallen angels and even the angels went to Kuoh after Geed from now on. I doubt that these two factions will remain quiet and word of the duel between Koulder-sama and Geed will eventually reach their ears. ' The Dark Faust copycat added.

'Things sure will get even more interesting from nowon, huh?' Croire asked aloud, amused.

' _Ultraman Geed._..' Koulder thought about his new self proclaimed rival as he observed his companions. They were starting to plan what to do next after today's failure in obtaining the Capsules from the other group of Chaos users.

* * *

 **The next day - Morning**

 **Gremory Estate - Guest Room**

' ***Yawn*** ' I woke up in a comfortable bed that I didn't recognize and could never afford in my current life.

I was wearing a simple white T-shirt and black shorts.

I took notice of my surroundings and it seemed that I was in a room just like the one Serafall and my friends brought me in after my fight against Freeze Roidmude. It was full of expensive stuff.

But obviously, these objects were different and I noticed that I probably wasn't in the Sitri Estate. Perhaps a room at the Gremory Estate?

….

How much time passed?

I wonder what happened after I went back to the great hall, victorious against Koulder in our duel. Before I fell unconscious of exhaustion, I noticed that Caius was gone, Was he defeated or he went away?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door to this room opening and saw Issei and Asia coming in. They soon widened their eyes upon seeing mr awake. Both were currently wearing casual clothes.

'Oh… Hey, Issei, Asia. Good morning, guys.' I greeted them.

'Yuta/Yuta-san!' Issei and Asia called me with relieved expression as both approached me.

'How are you feeling, Yuta-san?' Asia asked me.

'Fine. How much time passed after I returned to the party?' I asked.

'Just a few hours, Yuta. We will tell the others that you are awake.' Issei told me as I just nodded to him.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

I changed myself and put some casual clothes, following Issei and Asia to some room.

Inside, I noticed my friends, Rias and Sona followed by their respective peerages, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall and many other devils that I honestly didn't bother to remember the name.

'Like I said, our answer is still no.' A familiar voice said with a hint of feeling annoyed.

It was Fumika.

I frowned as I noticed that the room's atmosphere was tense. I noticed that she, Daichi and Lux were being questioned by some devils about something and were looking extremely annoyed with them.

I hope that it is nothing serious.

When the three of us finally made our presence known, all eyes landed upon us. Or more correctly, upon me.

'Hey.' I said in a neutral tone as my friends and my classmates from Kuoh approached us, relieved that I was fine.

'Yuta.' All of them started to greet me as I nodded back to them with a small smile.

'I'm glad that you're fine, Yuta.' Rias said as I acknowledged her.

'So, is there something important going on here, Fumika?' I asked my housemate.

'Actually, Yuta...' Sona started.

'There is something we would like to discuss with you, Geed-kun.' I noticed that Maou Lucifer was calling me.

'We would like your force in our side.' He said as I frowned at his request.

'I'm not interested in becoming a slave.' I replied with a scowl on my face while some devils frowned at the way I talked about the use of the Evil Pieces.

'My sister told me about you. About how you rejected her offer and how you feel about the Evil Piece system.' Sirzechs started while he also showed that he didn't like the way I addressed the chess pieces.

'Didn't leave anything out, did she?' I narrowed my eyes at Rias as she flinched a little.

'She did not.' He replied.

'So why tell me this?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Devils are dying out. Our numbers have fallen. Many of the pureblood families have died out in the last Great War. What you see is all that remains of the pureblood families. We take in other races to repopulate, converting them into Devils. However, the demand for pure bloodlines still remain.'

'You have my condolences but this isn't my problem.' I said to the Devil as some older ones were scowling at me.

'Look, I despise the Evil Pieces system, not your people, and think that you all can find other ways to try to raise your numbers.' I softened my expression a little.

'We have tried that, but in the end, we failed no matter what. That is why we use the Evil Pieces system.' He continued.

'All I want to say is that most of us are not the Devils you know or heard.' I was quiet upon his words. He sounded serious about it too.

Letting out a sigh, I looked at him:

'What do you want from me then?'

'The first thing is to at least form a pact or an alliance with your group.'

'Why?'

'The events that transpired on the other night…. Koulder… Caius… Those mysterious monsters that they summoned…. Never have we seen anything like this. And for some reason, you and your companions are the only ones that were capable of fighting against them on equal terms.' The redhead pointed out.

'In case you accept our offer, you will have our aid against the other factions and plenty of resources at your disposal. Of course, you decide. We won't force anything to you and your friends unless you agree.' Some devils were looking at me with a hint of hope that I wouldn't refuse a proposal from their leader.

'Thanks, but no.' I said shurrging as some of them instantly lost the shine in their eyes, not believing that I refused without a second thought.

'We pretty much prefer to stay neutral and out of the fights from the Biblical Factions.' I added as my team nodded, agreeing with me, to the disappointment of the devils.

'Could you at least tell us about your powers, Will-tan? Please?' Serafall asked me with a pleading face while also grabbing my right arm. Fumika was starting to look annoyed at her.

'What exactly are your powers, anyway? You are carrying something that can easily match or even surpass a Longinus type Sacred Gear. We have never seen before anything like your Gear.

And the fact that you summoned a lot of powerful warriors to finish Koulder, making a huge amount explosion alongside you and that white dragon you summoned first.' Rias commented, worried, as every devil agreed with her, interested in my abilities.

'We need to know how you can do this. Please, Yuta, you have to tell us. We at least deserve to know how they work.' Sona asked next, with a serious concern in her voice, as she approached me and gently grabbed my left hands with her two hands. She was making a pleading face that I had to admit was cute.

…..

Ah fuck…..

They saw me performing **Geed Proof**!? I can't believe my current trump card was already revealed to them. I will have to think of something even stronger than this now.

…..

' ***Sigh*** Sorry, but my answer still is still no.' I said to them as I made both Sona and Serafall release me.

'Despite everything that happened, I can't tell about the powers that my group, the Knights of Chaos and the monsters use. The knowledge revolving them is too dangerous and can't fall in the hands of neither of the factions yet.' I explained as some looked at me with widened eyes, not believing that it could be something so serious.

'This is an outrage! We demand answers, boy! What do you plan us to do when some of these Knights or monsters appear again!?' An elder devil asked angry, clearly not pleased with my answer.

'Call us.' I replied, shrugging and not caring at the way he looked at me.

'Eh!? That's it!?' Another asked as I looked to my friends and they nodded to the devils.

'Yep. That's it. After all, it's our duty to fight them sooner or later.' I explained as some of them sighed in relief.

* * *

With things somehow settled, I went back to the human world together with my friends and our fellow devils classmates.

Since we are officially on _'good'_ terms with the devils, I decided that I would reveal about my powers to them only if the other factions were present to hear about too. They initially looked at me in disbelief because of me proposing this, but they eventually agreed to not pester me about my Ultra gear until the others groups were able to hear about it as well.

It was that or who knows what they would do to learn about it.

I sure hope it takes some time until all the factions agreed to form some meeting to hear about my powers.

On the other note, I will soon have to appear as guest star in Serafall's show due to my agreement with her. And if that wasn't enough, they want me to appear as Ultraman Geed.

Lastly, I became terrified to know that what appears to be a copycat of Ultraman Nexus' Dark Faust, with some slight differences, also appeared to retrieve Caius.

Damn, Koulder was very strong. I almost lost to him. How much tougher this other guy would be?

Hmmm….

Ultraman Whire was the name, according to what Daichi told me. And 'Faust' also seemed to be a subordinate of Koulder. I hope that he and Koulder are the only Ultras that these guys have.

The Knights of Chaos…

They sure are dangerous….

Perhaps even more than the supernatural factions and the roaming Kaijus that I have to seal…..

…..

' _To purge every single supernatural creature and Sacred Gear from this world. That is our, the Chaos no Kishi (_ Knights of Chaos) _, ultimate goal! And the Capsules powers are the key for it!_ '

I suddenly remember Koulder's words to me about his group's goal.

What exactly happened to Koulder, Caius and perhaps Whire to make them hate the supernatural?

At least they don't seem to do anything bad against humans and truly seems to care about humanity.

….

Perhaps….

Even if there is tiny chance of actually happening, I will try to convince them that what they are doing is wrong. And all of us can probably join forces to protect humanity against the supernatural monsters and Kaijus that really threatens humanity.

I'm sure perhaps we can reach an mutual agreement. Koulder and, from what I heard, Whire don't even look like their evil TV counterparts. They physically look more like the warriors of light.

….

But at the same time, I have to get everyone ready for the worst in case we have to fight against Koulder, Whire and Caius all at the same time. Who knows the challenge that will be fighting all of them together.

If only someone that also had Ultraman powers fought alongside us….

* * *

 **Timeskip: One week after the fight against Koulder**

 **At a café nearby Kuoh Academy**

'Here is your order.' I gently placed a glass of melon soda for the customer in front of me before leaning my elbows against the counter.

'Thanks.' Fumika said as she began to drink the melon themed stuff in front of her.

We were currently at the café I work part-time in order to earn some income. Strangely, today was pretty much calm and only me and Fumika were currently present in the place.

I was dressed in some casual clothes with the addition of a white apron while Fumika was in her regular clothes as well.

'So, how was it? The show with Serafall-san?' She asked me curious as soon as she finished her drink.

'It was… Interesting.' I answered as she raised an eyebrow at my vague reply.

'Many people liked and they actually asked me if I could appear again in future episodes of the show. Especially Serafall.' I then pulled my phone and showed her a picture if me as Geed, alongside Serafall and many members of the show's staff. Everybody was smiling.

'Wow….' Fumika semed initially impressed as her mood soon changed a bit.

Hmm? What's wrong?

'Do you plan to… Work a lot more with Serafall-san again?' She asked as I started to notice a small hint of worry in her voice. Most wouldn't notice.

Oh….

I looked at her in silence for a moment….

'Fumika…. Are you perhaps jealous of Serafall?' Her face instantly reddened at this.

'W-What!? N-No!? O-Of course not. W-What are you implying, b-baka.' She waved her hands, trying to deny my assumption while she acted a bit tsundere.

Yeah, you're not doing very well to convince me.

…..

' ***Sigh*** Don't worry, Fumika. I have no interest in her, romantically that is.' She suddenly froze after I tell her that.

'Y-You don't? I-I mean, she and Sona-Kaichou are pretty and….' She stopped saying and starts to stare at her own boobs.

Fumika wasn't flat-chested like Sona or Koneko. Nor has too huge breasts like Serafall, Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki. They were an okay size between for me.

'I'm not like the Perverted Trio or most of those guys that think more with the dick instead of the brain, Fumika.' I said to her with a deadpan expression.

'Besides…. I… Like you.' I said to her with a small grin.

'Eh?' She blushed a little at this.

'I know this will sound cliché. But I really mean it: It is because of your smile. Something in it gives me a warm feeling here in my heart. Ever since I met you...' I explained as I gestured to my chest with a soft expression.

'Yuta…' She whispered before looking speechless to me.

'So… Wanna hang out sometime? Just the two of us?' I offered to her.

'I-Is that a d-date? Are you asking me out for a d-date?' She demanded, looking surprised at this.

'Well, if you want it to be one...' I offered with a grin as she blushed even more.

'Hai! I would love to!' She replied with a cheerful expression.

I just looked back at her with a joyful expression on my face.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Metalgelas, Justice, Zero Darkness, Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified), _**EX Red King**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team), Firewall Dragon

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor)

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan)

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, _**Croire(**_ _ **role as a familiar/member of the team**_ _ **)**_

 **?/Whire:** _ **?**_

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

* * *

 **Capsule 15: Aftermath - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme, Ryouga - Believe in Magic - Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1 - Version 3**

 **Instrumental**

(A galaxy is shown shining amidst the darkness. The camera then zooms in it, the screen passes through several planets of the solar system before reaching Earth when a flash suddenly occurs)

 **Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase**

 **Sakebe! You Gotta Go koe hariage**

 _Dance! Hammer down with your heel_

 _Shout out! You Gotta Go, raise your voice_

(Yuta, in the Kuoh Academy uniform, is walking in the city through the night, neon lights illuminating him before an afterimage of Geed Primitve's face is shown in the screen.)

 **Utae! Sonzai wo saa tokihanate**

 _Sing! Now unleash your existence_

(Daichi, soon replaced by Gundam RX-78-2, is being praised in a stage of sorts while holding a guitar.)

 **Get Away! Kakageta genkai koeru made**

 _Get away! Until we cross the raised-up limits_

(Fumika passes through a banner showing Geed and later a Big screen showing Kaiju Musume Zetton **,** waving and winking.)

 **Nando demo Try It**

However many times, try it

(Basically all the hot females that appear up to season 1 of DXD are giving a seductive or an innocent smile with a dark purple background behind them that gives a vibe of mystery)

 **Solo**

(Briefly shows Geed Primitive flying with _**Firewall Dragon**_ next to him)

 **Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku**

 **Sekai no naka de**

Spreading without end

From the center of the world

(ShowsUltraman Koulder gazing towards the right next to Caius, that is staring into the screen. They are in what appears to be some dark ocean colored background)

 **Kagiri naku tsunagatte yuku**

 **TAIMU RAIN no nagare**

Tied together without limits

The flow of the timeline

(Yuta is seen struggling to get up with bruises all over his body while being in sort of battlefield in blazes)

 **Tashika na koto nado nai**

 **Kono kodoku na jidai**

In these lonely times

There is nothing that is for certain

(Some random Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels fighting for a Little Star)

 **Mayowazu Set Yourself Free**

 **Cuz We Still Believe In Magic**

 _Without hesitation, set yourself free Cuz we still believin' magic_

(In Yuta's Dreamscape/Heart, a smiling Truth is flying and with arms extended while Yuta is in the back with his arms crossed giving a neutral look)

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga nokosu kiseki**

 **Bokura ga okosu kiseki wo**

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _The miracle we leave behind_

 _On the miracle that we will make_

 **(** Kuoh academy in daylight, Yuta is with his eyes closed and slowly opens them. the scene changes with a distorted purple sky instead of blue and Geed Primitive in Yuta's place slowly facing the screen)

 **Never Give Up! Never!**

 **Akiramenai sa Never Give Up! Never!**

 _Never give up never!_

 _Don't give up, never give up never!_

(It chronologically shows the ORC club in their room, the student council, the kendo girls, the perverted trio smiling, Daichi happily playing, Aika teasing Fumika making her blush and finally Truth smiling and waving with the Geed Riser bracelet next to him)

 **Instrumental**

(Shows Yuta leaning against a rail before turning and looking at the rising sun shining on the town of Kuoh with a smile)

* * *

 **Here was chapter 15 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **With this, the story officially ends the timeline of season 1 of DxD. Next chapter, a new arc revolving around the events of season 2 of DxD.**

 **More friends, allies and enemies will appear and be made in this story as Geed grows stronger to deal with the Kaijus and the Knights of Chaos.**

 **In this chapter, I officially introduced Ultraman Whire. If I have already an OC that looks like Dark Mephisto, why not use another one that looks like Dark Faust? *Shrugging***

 **I Decided to move a bit more the relationship between Yuta and Fumika since it will be relevant for the future of this story. I still don't feel comfortable with the idea of harem so don't expect one yet.**

 **I will try to introduce** _ **Ultraman Zero**_ **at the meeting of the 3 factions to fight alongside Geed and his friends. And more of Yuta's past will be revealed too.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks.

 **Wia5529:** Thanks. Very soon, we will enter in the 2nd Season of DxD. I will make Zero appear to aid Yuta through another way.

 **Lance Eterna:** The supernatural will be amazed and shocked.

 **Kamen rider:** Not sure what to do about Issei yet. I'm planning for the battle in space but it will take some time before it happens.

 **Ichika4594:** I plan to try to introduce the Father of Ultra's Capsule before the fight against Kokabiel.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	17. Capsule 16

**Hello, welcome to chapter 16 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Alright, this chapter will officially start the timeline of Season 2 of DxD.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 16: A new threat**

* * *

 **(?'s POV)**

 **BGM: Ultraman Orb Ost - 1908 in a certain country**

My consciousness starts to drift away as I started to sleep.

Soon, I find myself once again in a black endless void.

This has been happening a lot lately.

And soon after that, I start to 'dream'.

And soon enough, I start to 'see' him again in these dreams.

A silver mouthpiece, a blue crystal in his chest and those big blue curved eyes.

Everything else about his appearance keeps constantly changing.

Geed….

Ultraman Geed…..

It's him again….

And this time, I'm seeing him, in his Primitive form, fight against another being that looks like one of these Ultramen.

Koulder….

Ultraman Koulder….

The leader of the Knights of Chaos….

Both are exchanging kicks and punches in what appears to be a battlefield of sorts. The intensity of the blows they give to each other is sometimes too much to take in.

The clash of ideals, the determination, the rage, the sorrow, the despair, and hope…..

A lot of mixed feelings is exchanged between them…..

….

'Why…. Why do I keep having these strange visions? What do they mean?' I could only wonder.

The power of Chaos, the Capsules, the Kaijus, and the Little Stars….

But also the existence of the Supernatural, the Great War, God, angels, devils, fallen angels, and the Sacred Gears.

And the possible fate stored for humanity…..

….

Deciding to leave these topics for another time, I decide to turn the focus back to the fight happening in front of me.

Geed and Koulder back from each and both start to perform their respective Ultra Beams.

' **Wrecking Burst!** '

' **Atomic-Ray Schtrom!** '

The intense energy created by their struggle is so powerful that anybody that tries to approach them could get instantly killed by their attacks, leaving nothing behind.

However, before a winner could be decided, both of their figures suddenly vanish away.

And soon after that, Geed reapers in front of me, with his back turned to me.

The Ultraman slowly turns back and his figure is replaced by 'him', his human alter ego.

A young boy with black hair. He is wearing an unfamiliar black school uniform. I have the feeling I know who he is, but it confuses me greatly why he looks 3 years younger instead of his current age of 20. And why are his eyes now silver?

Nonetheless, I could still guess for sure that it is him.

No…..

It is him. It has to be. Even if his appearance changed, I can feel that it is still the same soul/heart. He is there.

The boy then smiles to me before fading away.

…...

…

…...

"Yuta…"

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seems to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia and Lux appear ready with a confident expression on their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15 year old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to his human alter ego, that is covered in a black silhouette as his human identity has yet to be identified. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 16: A new threat**

It has been a few weeks after I officially began dating Fumika. Things have been peaceful, no Kaijus and Knights of Chaos yet. No signal of Little Stars either.

As expected, words spread fast and students of the academy start to gossip a lot about it.

It doesn't help either when you have 'eccentric' classmates like Issei, Motohama, Matsuda and Kiryu Aika. The latter's teasing is sometimes a real pain in the ass to deal with.

 ***Sigh***

Asia, Daichi, and Lux became happy for us and they all said that it was only a matter of time for us to be together. The latter two, like Aika, have also been 'shipping' us together for some time.

Lux decided to train himself in order to become more like Croire, planning to attain a body like her instead of always being a flying book. He wants to someday have a human-sized body to walk together with us. His goal now is to become more human-like.

For our blonde nun, Asia's powers are increasing and her Chaos level will soon reach the necessary for her to unlock her Semblance. Based on her kind personality, I wonder what kind of power she will have.

As for the devils, I noticed that some of them still feel down after the attack of the Knights of Chaos. But I have to believe that they will overcome it since I still keep telling them that they need to further train. And I still not gonna sugarcoat for them.

Sona, for some reason, looked very hurt in the inside when she heard that I and Fumika started to date. But she seems very good at hiding that behind her mostly serious Student Council President persona.

I mean, it can't be because of 'that', right? What does she even saw in me? I also hope that it wasn't because I told them that her group sucked. I wanted them to take that as an incentive to keep training.

But then again, I could be wrong and things might be part of my imagination, right?

And as for Issei, he still is a pervert, but he surprisingly decided to stop with some of his antiques for some time.

Ever since I heard that he fought and was easily crushed by Caius, the brunette decided to train even harder in order to become stronger and to beat Amon.

He told us that he started to hear a voice coming from the back of his left hand.

Ddraig, a Heavenly Dragon. It was the name of the red dragon that was sealed within his Boosted Gear.

It was interesting to discover that two dragons known as the Nitenryu exist and caused a lot of problems for the 3 Biblical Factions. Ddraig and a white one.

I wonder where Ddraig's counterpart, the white dragon, is. Who could the user be? How does he or she look like? Stronger or weaker than Issei?

Since I heard that both of the dragons are destined to face each other through their Sacred Gear users, I could only prepare myself so that they don't cause a lot of collateral damage during their fights.

I heard from Rias and Sona that their fight was inevitable and the destruction caused by their fights was always catastrophic. I know Issei probably wouldn't like to fight another person just like that, but who can say the other person won't be a battle maniac?

Millions could and will get hurt depending on the case.

Hmmm….

I kinda feel that these two Sacred Gears users destined to fight reminds of me and Koulder. Could it be because we both also use a White and a Red Dragon?

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

Everybody was using the summer/spring uniform version. Both of the uniforms' dress shirts are short-sleeved. For the boys, without the blazer, while the girls, without the shoulder cape.

"So, Again?"

"Again."

I asked Sona as she soon summoned a magic circle in front of me. A lot of letters literally started to fall upon me, completely covering my body.

 ***Sigh***

Lately, a lot of devils went after me and my friends with proposals to either join their peerages or, in my case, to offer some marriage proposals. I won't deny that they were beautiful, but that's still not enough to convince me.

And Fumika clearly didn't look happy and she would cling into my arms sometimes when the female devils offered themselves to me. I had to guarantee that she wouldn't beat or do something worse some of these women.

We soon made our point about our relationship, but devils are the kind that never let things that they won't easily go away.

While I would just want to throw away all these letters in the nearest trash bin or simply burn them away, I couldn't.

Sona advised me to reply all of them, one by one, instead of so that some devils, hopefully, would eventually give up.

As tempting as it was, the first two options would be a bad idea because the devils would take offense in my actions and come up with some excuse to annoy my group even more in the future.

And so, I and Fumika started to gather all the letters and put them inside of a huge bag. Her telekinesis quickly placed together as I started to lift the bag.

"Don't worry, Yuta. I will help you read all them" Fumika offered with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks," I said to her with a tired smile as she nodded to me.

The two of us were about to exit the room when I remembered about a certain odd thing, or rather, someone I saw earlier today.

"By the way, Sona," I called the President.

"Yes, Yuta?" She asked me.

"Do you have any idea who those strange girls in white were? The ones that appeared earlier today at the Academy's gate? I felt some light power in them" I explained to our Kaichou as she also started to remember them.

* * *

 **(Flashback) - Earlier**

I was walking towards the academy for another day of classes, hopefully normal, when I spotted an odd duo in front of me. Near the academy's gates.

Two young girls, definitely in my age, wearing white cloaks with their hoods on. One, a bluenette, was carrying what could be described as a huge sword, wrapped in a piece of cloth, in her back.

While normal people would probably just think of them as a pair of cosplayers at best, my senses were already on red alert.

There was a signature of some light-based energy coming from them.

Shit. Are they agents of the Church? Fallen Angels? Or another Faction?

They don't seem to be part of the Knights of Chaos.

Do they know about me? Or are they are just after the devils?

Nonetheless, I decided to ignore them and try to keep an act. But much to my grimace, the one with blue hair briefly exchanged glances with me.

"Is something wrong, Xenovia?" Her companion asked while the bluenette was still seeing me enter the academy.

"No... I just must be imagining things, Irina." The one now identified as Xenovia replied as I finally disappeared from her view.

"I'm pretty sure that boy was not a devil, Xenovia," Irina reassured her friend.

"Yeah, but… There's something telling me that he is definitely not a regular person either."

"What do you think? That he could be Geed?"

"Maybe…?"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

"They are agents of the Church, exorcists," Sona explained as I groaned.

Great. Just my luck…..

"They are not here to fight, right? They just want to talk with you guys, right?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, but..."

"But…?"

"They are also searching for you." I just sighed at this last part.

*Sigh*

"Great… Do they already know about my identity?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. They said that they are still collecting information about you and your powers." I sighed in relief at that.

"Good. Then so long as I leave them alone, nothing bad will happen. Well, I'll be going then, Sona. See you. C'mon, Fumika." I and Fumika exited the room while Sona said bye back to us.

* * *

 **Later...**

I and my friends were walking towards the ORC to get Asia and continue our daily training.

"Well, I suppose it was a matter of time before the Church sent someone here to investigate about you and possibly the Kaijus too. In the end, they are also curious with our powers, right?" Daichi asked as I nodded.

"I just hope the devils and the exorcists don't start a fight and everyone just goes their respective ways. Because knowing our luck, we would definitely get dragged along sooner or later." Lux commented.

"Yeah, but I think things will be fine. For now, let's keep the focus on our job of searching Little Stars and sealing the Kaijus." Fumika added next.

"And deal with the Knights of Chaos." I finished as everybody agreed.

We soon reached the place and I knocked on the door twice before opening it.

"Guys, we are coming in," I announced as we entered the building.

As soon as we found the devils and Asia, our eyes suddenly widened due to the scene in front of us.

The atmosphere was tense as the two exorcists of earlier were with the devils and I could see their faces better now that they were without their hoods on. They were briefly staring me with widened eyes.

One has chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes.

Her partner has chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is was tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy.

But what worried me right now was the fact that Issei seemed to be defending Asia from the bluenette.

The exorcist was holding a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands with a cross in the pommel. It contains an ax-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points.

…..

"What going on here?" I calmly asked with a serious tone.

"They were threatening to kill Asia, Yuta!" Issei exclaimed.

"What!?" My group asked as we all glared at the duo of exorcists.

"You! I saw you at the front gate. I knew you were a devil." The bluennette exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger to me. It seems she wanted to confirm if I was or not human.

With a blank expression, I simply approached her and grabbed the cross that was hanging around her neck before calmly touching it in front of her. Nothing happens as I look perfectly fine and shock her and her partner.

"Nope. I'm 100% human." I said to her, still serious, before tossing the cross back to her.

"Now then, what did you try to do to Asia? Kill her?" I said as I started her.

"I'm just ensuring some redemption to her. If this witch is slain down by my blade, God might forgive her. As a follower of his will, I'm sure he will be merciful of her soul in the afterlife." She claimed as I raised an eyebrow at her explanation.

….

You can't be serious….

I had to resist the urge to look at her with a scowl.

So just because you're an exorcist, it is okay for you to kill people like Asia!? Just like this!? Just because she wanted to help someone inured? Without even knowing that it was a devil!?

"..." I only looked at her in silence before looking at Fumika.

My girlfriend nods and soon uses her Semblance to paralyze the bluenette and her partner.

"What the!" The bluenette exclaimed in shock, trying to move.

"I-I can't move!" The chestnut-haired girl also said shocked as the invisible force trapped her too.

The devils only gasped as the duo were suddenly levitating in the air.

I then approached the exit door with Daichi, soon opening it as Fumika finally made a hand gesture to throw the two out of the building at high speed.

The two slammed their faces hard against the grass on the ground as I calmly exited the building and walked towards them. Everybody soon following after me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to decide who lives and dies just like that? Do you think you can simply take others lives just like that? In the name of God!? What crap is that!?" I asked the two, mainly the bluenette, with an expression of disgust.

"You bastard! And who do you think you are to get in the way of God's will!?" The bluenette asked back with a frown as she and the chestnut-haired girl slowly started to get up. Although they winced a bit while trying to stay on their two feet.

God's will!? That's it! I'm definitely teaching her a lesson now.

I decided to summon my Geed Riser and already loaded two Capsules in my Knuckle, surprising everyone.

"Whoa, whoa. Yuta isn't that a bit overkill!?" Daichi asked with widened eyes, shocked that I would transform now in front of them.

"What about keeping your powers a secret? Even though they are exorcists and are carrying some of those holy swords we heard about, they are still human. You would literally smash them as if they were bugs." Lux argued next.

"I'm just gonna show them the gap in power between. Screw about secrecy now, I won't just stand to do nothing while someone is threatening my friends. Sittin _ **g**_ around _**do**_ ing nothing will get us nowhere!" I argued as I glared to the duo of exorcists.

The two were looking shocked to me as I started to release some energy pressure towards them.

"What is that red device!? Is that your Sacred Gear!?" The chestnut-haired asked, curious with my Riser.

"Shit! Irina, you two better stop now!" Issei said, sweating, to the chestnut-haired one, now identified as Irina.

"Miseruze, shougeki. Geed!" I called after scanning the Capsules and placing the Riser in my chest.

"Geed?!" The bluenette exclaimed, shocked.

A white light briefly covered my body before I finally turned into my Ultra form.

" **Ultraman Geed! Acro Smasher!** " My Riser announced as I now presented myself in Geed's blue form for the two exorcists.

" ***Gasp*** Xenovia, he is-" Irina started.

"Ultraman Geed!" The bluenette, Xenovia, finished for her. She and Irina eventually pointed their blades towards me.

"You made a huge mistake targeting Asia, exorcists. I will just say this once: Lay down your weapons and apologize." I said as both flinched.

"I won't lose against someone who selfishly acts justifying that everything was done under God's will," I added.

"What did you say, you bastard!?" Xenovia threw made an energy slash towards me, but I didn't move to dodge it nor tried to block it.

 ***Boom!***

A curtain of dust enveloped me while nobody dared to say something.

…..

"How's that, you heretic!?" Xenovia mocked with a cocky attitude, finally breaking the silence.

"Not much strong, to be honest," I replied as everybody, aside from my team, gasped after hearing my voice.

The dust dispersed away and I was perfectly fine, without a single scratch on my body.

"W-what!? How!? You took a direct hit from my Excalibur Destruction…." Xenovia argued, still trying to deny the fact that I was completely fine.

"My turn." I simply said before instantly appearing in front of her and Irina.

"What the!?" The two barely had time to register what happened before I made a palm strike at their stomachs.

This caused both of them to cough some spit and the two were sent with force towards some nearby trees due to my blow.

"I warned you, exorcist. To be honest, I'm just using less than 10% of my strength so I don't accidentally break your body." I calmly commented as the two looked at me in disbelief.

"That's enough!" Xenovia spoke up, as she raised her sword and went into a battle stance.

"I will have you take back those words about God, heathen!" She greeted her teeth.

"If only." I coolly responded.

"Then I'm going to test you. To see if you can truly handle yourself." I added next, crossing my arms.

"You might be proud of those swords and your Lord's protection, but they mean nothing if you don't prove your skills with or without them. So for now, I'll be fighting you with my fists as my weapon." I said while taunting Xenovia and Irina.

"He's looking down on us..." Xenovia quietly scowled as she raised her weapon.

"To be so arrogant to think he can win against the two of us alone. Irina! I will create an opening, use this chance to strike him." She told her partner before facing me again.

"I won't lose to you! As a servant of God, I will punish you!" The bluenette raised her sword and went towards me.

And again, I just waited for her, not moving at all.

"Ahhh!" She charged.

'So reckless…..' I mentally thought.

When she was about to strike my chest, I stopped the blade with my right hand at the last moment.

At this, everyone stared at the scene with their mouths open, clearly looking at something that seemed impossible.

"Impossible…." Xenovia exclaimed.

My left hand slowly approached her forehead, while she was still trying to process what happened, and I flicked her in the head.

It was strong enough to send her flying, making her smash against Irina.

"Argh!" Both fell hard against the ground, again.

While this happened, Xenovia releaser her Excalibur Destruction and I decided to pick it and calmly examine the weapon.

"This sword is certainly powerful, but the same cannot be said about its user," I commented, placing a hand under my metallic chin.

"Give it back, this doesn't belong to you!" Xenovia said, gritting her teeth, as she slowly recovered.

I spared a glance at her and commented:

"Then come take it back," I demanded in a serious tone, making her flinch.

"Or are you useless without it?" I pointed the blade towards her and she actually started to tremble. She was probably afraid I would use it to cut her.

"Xenovia." Irina called her partner, worried.

"So….. Follower of God? You are doing his will? Don't give me that crap!" I shouted, starling everybody.

"You are just some self-imposed fool that thinks that all of your actions are justified as God's will. But I can clearly see what you really are: A big bully with a dangerous tool. But once you lose your little toy here, you're just another little girl, useless and that can't do any shit without! Don't you dare talk about talking others lives so casually, especially of kind people like Asia!"

I said, now pissed.

"Do you think the 'Holy-maiden' needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The 'Holy-maidens' are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. Asia Argento could have continued to live with the love from God. In the end, she didn't have the right to be a 'Holy-maiden' from the beginning!" Xenovia pointed out.

Silence passed through the room when Xenovia said that, and I merely gave off a scoff at her.

"God's love...?" I said, before just giving an unimpressed look towards her.

"Really? That's your argument? God's love? That has got to be the stupidest statement I ever heard." This made Xenovia look sharply at me while sending some death flares.

"What...?" Xenovia responded angry.

"Don't you dare mock God's love, you heathen!" She added.

"God this, and God that. Nothing but dribble from the words of a blind fool." I calmly said as I took a step closer to her, making her look into my big blue eyes.

"Let me tell you something, exorcist," I began to say with a cold tone.

"God's love is nothing more than an illusion that you merely believe. It's a false concept that you choose to follow, using it to prove how right you are. Well, let me tell you something. It's nothing more than a lie for you to use for your own blind desires." I pointed out, taking another step forward and making Xenovia step back as well.

"God won't be there to save everyone, even if the rest of the world believe and follow him. Not even God's love will protect the person from harm." I calmly pointed out, all the while giving out a cold aura that made everyone shudder.

"God leaves us alone to prosper and suffer. So up until now..." I internally gave out a bitter smile.

"God never had to do anything with this, and He never will." I continued.

"So, what you've been doing under the name of God is nothing more than your own selfish desires. I wonder how that makes you different from the Devils?" I finally nailed the last part, shocking her and Irina.

I eventually made some distance between myself and the exorcist duo. Next, I summoned my yellow energy blade.

" **Smash Beam Blade** ," I announced before pointing it at the two.

I then charged some energy in my body as everybody's eyes widened at the sudden increase in my power. Next, I sent a powerful energy slash towards Xenovia and Irina.

 ***Slash***

I purposefully missed the attack so that it wouldn't cut them by a few inches. They were fortunate, but all the trees behind them started to fall apart, shocking the two.

"Sorry… It seems I missed." I bluntly said as a small cut soon appeared under Xenovia's left eye, in her cheek, and a small bit of blood appeared.

It seems that she was still processing what happened as if it seemed that all other life instantly played in her eyes while I made this last attack.

"What…?" She soon places a hand on her bleeding cheek and notices the blood while I remain silent.

I retracted the energy blade back to my wrist and turned back to my human form.

Xenovia recovered and was looking at me, probably with some fear, before gritting her teeth and slightly gripping the ground. Probably in frustration.

"..." I remained silent and simply walked away, soon approaching Asia.

"Damn." Issei and Daichi commented, still observing the destruction I caused.

"Are you okay, Asia?" I asked our blonde with a soft expression. She nodded assuring us that she was fine.

"Yokkata." I made a small smile of relief before turning back to Xenovia and Irina.

"I don't care who you are or who you are working for. I would gladly fight all of your Angels and even God himself if it's all for the sake of protecting the ones important to me." I said in a serious tone to the duo.

I then gesture to Fumika, Daichi, Asia, Lux, and Issei.

"Oh yeah, Asia, can you heal these two before we part?" I asked, pointing to the two injured exorcists.

"What?!" Everybody was not expecting that.

To add salt to the wound, they are being treated by someone that they tried to kill. But to Asia, this kind of thing doesn't matter and she wants to help others, regardless if they were mean with her or not.

"Hai." She smiled and nodded, using her Twilight Healing to treat those two while they stared at her with dumbfounded expressions.

When she was done, my team bid farewell to the devils while the exorcists still looked at me in disbelief.

Xenovia was also sending me some death glares to my back, but I didn't pay any mind to her.

* * *

 **Later….**

 **On the walk back home….**

"You actually had us worried, you know? I thought you would actually end killing them for a moment." Fumika told me seriously.

"You know me better than that. I just wanted to show them a point, just like when we beat the ORC." I explained.

"Besides, I wouldn't be better than then if I really wanted to harm those two," I added as she understood.

God won't be there to help his children. Not that we actually need him.

We have our own potential, unlimited and that can be used to surpass all the challenges imposed upon us in the right conditions.

"So, what are going to do today?" Lux asked, slightly peeking from inside of my bag.

"It's time we unlock Asia's Semblance." I declared as my friends directed their eyes to Asia, who looked surprised to hear this.

"Finally. I see. Are you curious about what your ability will be, Asia?" Daichi asked her.

"Hmm. Hai. Seeing Fumika-san's Telekinesis and your Lock-On, I wonder if mine will be something useful as well." She commented, pondering.

"Don't worry about that, Asia. We are sure your ability will help even more people when you unlock it." Fumika assured her, with a pat to her back.

I still can't believe what happened earlier before we came to get to Asia.

How that bluenette had the nerve of saying those things and tried to kill Asia in front of everybody.

And also….

From what Asia heard and told us, the Fallen Angels are back in the city, huh?

They are gonna regret trying to cause whatever trouble they want here.

We soon reached a busied shopping center, a shortcut for home, when my phone suddenly started to beep:

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

Suddenly, the Kaiju alert activated and we looked at each other, nodding, and went towards the area the Kaiju probably was.

When we reached the place, we didn't found a Kaiju. But rather, we found more than one enemy to defeat.

There were 3 Kajius to defeat:

A white electric-eel-like reptilian kaiju with a pair of black antennas and black markings around his body. This was Eleking.

The second is a black ruthless, alien, reptile-like monster covered with many spikes on its back has short arms. This was Bemular.

The last one was a dark reptile kaiju with red eyes, a horn in its nose, three-clawed fingers in each of its hands a and a big curved horn in its head. This was Black King.

Thankfully, we arrived in time to see that nobody was actually harmed and everybody seemed to have managed to leave the are.

The 3 monsters stopped wreaking havoc after noticing us and this made me conclude that they were not probably searching for a Little Star host. Were they planning to attract us here? But they are beasts that purely on their instincts. It was on their own or someone is manipulating them?

"Geed…. Ultraman Geed…." All of them said.

Wait, what!? They know how to speak human language!? That's new!

I quickly opened my Capsule Holder and took 3 Capsules: EX Red King, Metalgelas and Freeze Roidmude.

"It's time you guys increase your powers." I declared to my companions.

"Fumika, take care of the black reptile with short arms. Here, take this." I said to her, pointing to Bemular, before tossing the EX Red King Capsule to her as she nodded.

"Daichi, I need you to deal with that white one," I said to him, tossing Metalgelas Capsule to him.

"Got it." He replied.

"Asia. You will help me by fighting this time too." I said transforming Freeze's Capsule into Frost Pain and giving it to her.

After what happened today, I will make sure that her CQC skills are in order. She might need it in the future.

"Hai, Yuta-san." Asia said, a bit unsure, but eventually agreed.

"Lux, just for sure, I need you to create a barrier and don't let anybody normal or supernatural come near us," I said to my familiar as he exited from my bag.

"Okay. Leave it to me." Lux said, giving me a thumbs-up emoji before flying away.

"Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future!" I declared raising my Geed Riser.

"Detekinsai! The portal of hopes and dreams!" Fumika chanted next, raising her phone and activating the Soul Riser App.

"Ideyo! The portal of courage!" Daichi said, raising his Gundam Capsule.

"Tobasuze, koujin! Geed!" I declared after scanning two Ultra Capsules

"Soul Ride!" Fumika chanted next.

"Build Up!" Daichi called.

A galaxy like portal soon appeared below us, covering the three if us in red, blue and green lights before we all fully transformed.

I became Ultraman Geed Tri-Sluggger, Fumika turned into Kaiju Musume Zetton and Daichi into Gundam RX-78-2.

" **Ultraman Geed! Tri-Slugger!** " My Geed Riser announced.

"Ikuze!" I declared and we all went towards our respective adversaries.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

"Whoa, that was close!" Gundam said, while constantly avoiding Eleking's attacks and especially the monster's tail that tried to capture and shock him.

"Take this!" The white armored warrior declared before pulling Downpour and firing a round of acid bullets towards the monster.

 ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

"Gyahh!" Eleking roared in pain while trying to defend or dodge from Gundam attacks. But it was all done without any success.

Eventually, the white lizard got cornered and this gave Gundam the chance to take the new Capsule he obtained, thus prompting him to try something new.

"Alright. All I need to do is to pour some energy into it." He said as he charged some energy in Metalgelas Capsule.

Soon, the item flashed for a second before it became a rocket launcher very similar to the one used by Kamen Rider G4, the Gigant.

This variant of the Gigant s a shoulder-mounted missile launcher that is armed with four large rocket-propelled missiles that greatly resembles Metalgelas horns and there was a power cable coming from the launcher handle that attaches itself into Gundam's back.

" ***Gulp*** " Eleking only shake in fear after looking at the weapon in it's opponent's hands. Its instincts telling it to escape. If he was in his regular Kaiju size, he could have easily stomped the boy in front of him as if he was an ant. But now….

"Hmm… How about I name it the Rhino-Launcher?" Gundam asked aloud while pointing the weapon to the now trembling Kaiju.

* * *

"Ha!" Zetton shouted as she used her Kaiju powers to form a blue transparent barrier and negate Bemular's beam attacks.

Then, she soon summoned another barrier and used the two of them to make a Kaiju 'sandwich' by pressing the human-sized Bemular with force between them.

In her opinion, Bemular wasn't that hard to deal since it only acted like a beast and sometimes charged straight into her without thinking.

It was kinda funny how she attracted him to a wall and waited for the monster to reach her. But at the last instant, she would teleport and disappear from his view, making him collide against the wall.

It really was a situation where she was the Spanish torero and Bemular the enraged bull that was constantly getting tricked.

Deciding to put this aside, Zetton finally pulls the EX Red King Capsule and decided to test what kind of weapon it would turn into.

The Black monster's Capsule soon became a pair of black 'gauntlets' that literally remembered the dark Red King's arms.

" ***Zeton….. Bepopopo….*** " The yellow headpiece in her head making the usual noise as she analyzed the new weapon in her possession.

"Seriously? It is as if that monster's forearms were cut off and implanted into me. What a lazy design...

But I can also feel it. It is as if my arms burn as much as magma." She committed before looking towards her opponent.

And again, Bemular charge energy in his mouth before firing a Pale Heat Wave/Blue Heat-Ray towards Zetton.

In response, Zetton entered into a fighting stance and aimed her right arm to the upcoming attack before shouting:

"Ha!" She makes her right fist increase in size and makes it stretches towards Bemular's attack.

Her lava punch easily breaks the Kaiju's attacks and still stretches towards her opponent.

"Gahh!" The monster screamed in pain as the powerful giant magma fist slammed him and also burned his skin.

* * *

"Kurae!" I shouted, kneeing the monster in front of me in his face.

This made Black King stumble back, giving the opportunity Asia needed to slash him.

"Icy Burst!" She shouted as blizzard appeared from her Frost Pain, soon trapping the Kaiju inside of a block of ice.

I made a thumbs up to Asia as she nodded happily.

Aiming at the trapped Kaiju, I closed my right hand and the fist got charged with red sparks of electricity. I jump and, in mid-air, a huge after image showing the upper half of _**Ultraman Belial**_ appears behind me, copying my moves.

"Huah!" Belial's after image grunted.

" **Ikari no…** _ **Tetsui**_ **(Hammer of Wrath)!"** I declared loudly.

Both me and "Belial" slammed Black King with our fists, acting as if they were a hammer.

 ***Boom!***

"Graar!" The monster shouted as he was freed from the ice and was full of bruises. Some steam was also coming from him.

"Gyah!"

"Gao!"

 ***Crash!***

Soon after that, a beaten Eleking and a burnt Bemular landed next to our opponent as Gundam and Zetton slowly approached me and Asia.

"Were these monsters trouble?" I asked my two companions as they simply shook their heads.

"Nope," Gundam said.

"Not really," Zetton said next.

"Alright, then let me seal them." I declared, preparing to execute the Reflect Slugger and destroy the three of them in a single attack.

But…

Black King suddenly manages to get up and releases a smokescreen from his mouth, covering him and his companions.

" ***Cough* *Cough*** "

When the smoke is gone, all the Kaijus disappeared.

"Dammit, they escaped," Gundam said, pissed.

"Well, I guess that's it. We won at least. Let's go, guys." I said as everybody canceled their transformation and stored our weapons.

Lux soon joined us, assuring that nobody managed to pass through the barrier he created and no innocent lives bystander got caught during the fights.

In relief, we all left the area, unaware that somebody observed the fight.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

A tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee. He was wearing a dark crimson, high collared trench coat with two belts strapped across his waist. He was also wearing steel gray pants and black boots.

He was in the middle of his research of Sacred Gears when he felt an unfamiliar source of energy.

His eyes widen to what he was sensing. He quickly turned to the source of the energy, regaining his composure.

"That power…" He muttered as he soon managed to discover it was Ultraman Geed.

"What is that?"

Ever since Raynare and her companions reported back to him, he got curious about Geed. Of course, he also got mad and punished her group for killing Hyoudou Issei and for almost managing to extract Twilight Healing from Asia Argento.

Even if there was probably an issue with the orders he gave her and someone gave her false instructions instead, she still enjoyed making Issei and Asia suffer and was needed to be punished.

And now that he saw with his own eyes, the Ultra was no longer the only one that got his attention.

His companions and even the nun, Asia Argento, seemed to have an unknown source of power and some possibly unknown Sacred Gears with them.

And whatever it was, in his opinion, what Geed possessed could easily or already surpassed all of the Longinus Sacred Gears class Scared Gears in terms of power. He could definitely be an interesting test subject that could help him with his Sacred Gears research.

"Interesting… A really interesting group…." He said aloud, with a grin, before calmly walking away.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Justice, Zero Darkness

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team), Firewall Dragon

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), _**EX Red King(Red King's forearms)**_

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), _**Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)**_

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan), _**Freeze Roidmude(**_ _ **Frost Pain Modified**_ _ **)**_

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

* * *

 **Capsule 16: A new threat - END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside an of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 16 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Someone has mysterious visions and dreams with Ultraman Geed. Who could this person be?**

 **Xenovia threatens Asia and makes her feel uncomfortable, obviously, Yuta or the rest of his team wouldn't stand to do anything. She bit off more than she could chew.**

 **Fumika, Daichi, and Asia increased their equipment due to the upcoming fights that will be coming.**

 **And now Azazel knows about Yuta's identity. What he will do next?**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Wia5529:** I think I will make something like that with Firewall Dragon.

Sure, I will try to make Yuta/Geed and Zero/(Not gonna reveal his real identity yet) meet Katsumi and Minato and perhaps make them exchange powers or something of the kind.

Geed will get Ultraman Rosso Flame and Ultraman Blu Aqua Ultra Capsules. As for the brothers, they will get an Ultraman Geed Primitive (Fight/闘/Tō) and Ultraman Zero Beyond (Flash/閃/Hirameki) R/B Crystals since they already have the crystal for Zero's default form.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	18. Capsule 17

**Hello, welcome to chapter 17 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 17: To help a friend**

* * *

 **(?'s POV)**

 **BGM: Ultraman Orb Ost - 1908 in a certain country**

"Grrraaauur!"

"Shuwatch!"

 ***Crash!* *Boom!* *Clash!***

And again, today, I saw Geed fighting and struggling against dozens of Kaijus.

No matter how many times I see it, it doesn't help to see him win if he gets hurt a lot during these fights. I watch the scenes and wish that I could do something to help him.

Seeing Ultraman Geed, or rather Yuta, fighting the Kaijus and struggling to beat them in order to protect the ones he cares about and the others that can't fight back on their own….

If I could just approach him and help him….

Dammit!

Why I'm even having these visions in the first place!? Why? Why!?

I don't want to stand still while he is somewhere fighting beasts that put countless lives in danger. It makes my heart ache so much…

" ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** Not yet…." I see him in the ground, struggling to get up before preparing to fight

again.

He gets up and passes through me, running towards another fight.

It hurts so much to see him like that…..

It makes me remember _those_ times…..

"So, you really want to help him, right?" I suddenly heard a voice calling me and the visions faded away.

"Ahhhh!"

Not long after that, I was now occupying an endless black void.

I soon turn myself and I'm now facing a completely white and naked figure. This 'person' doesn't possess any ears or nose in his face.

"Tell me, what would you do if I told you that there is a way for you to help William?" He asked me seriously.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seem to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression on their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to his human alter ego, that is covered in a black silhouette as his human identity has yet to be identified. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 17: To help a friend**

 **(Student Council Room)**

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Sona asked me sternly, with her arms crossed.

She wanted to inquire me about the fact that I 'threatened' and almost managed to kill the two exorcists of the Church and she was afraid that my actions would lead the devils to problems later with the angels.

Currently, my group and her peerage were in their place and neither sides were planning to back down.

" ***Sigh*** First of all, I'm not a devil nor your slave. Neither you or Rias hold power over me and my friends. Therefore, my actions also cannot be used against either of you. So even if I pick a fight against the Church, they don't have the right to attack you." I reasoned, shrugging, as my friends agreed with me.

Obviously, our fellow devils colleagues didn't take this explanation very well.

"Dammit, Oki! Stop doing things as you please and try to think of Kaichou's position for once." Saji exclaimed, pissed, and ready to grab me by my Shirt.

At this, me, Fumika and Daichi only glared darkly at him in response and he backed away, cowering in the corner.

Once he calmed down, we continued:

"That said, we are going to deal with the Fallen Angels that infiltrated Kuoh," I said shocking the devils.

"But why would you do that?" Tsubaki asked, curious.

"Are you going to join forces with the exorcists, senpai?" Ruruko asked next.

"Yeah. We will deal with this problem using their help too, regardless of the fact that they will accept or not our aid." Daichi explained.

"Kuoh is also our home and anybody trying to cause problems here will not get away so easily. Especially considering the fact that they might harm innocents like Issei or Asia again." Fumika said, adopting a serious expression.

"And also because someone here doesn't seem to be doing a good job at keeping eyes on who or what enters the city. And if is a possible threat, they seem to do nothing about it." Lux responded nonchalantly, emerging from my bag as the devils frowned at him.

Seriously, why Rias and Sona didn't deal with the Fallen Angels immediately in the first time they came to Kuoh? Why they stood still, doing nothing back?

Raynare and her goons simply 'invaded' their territory, so there shouldn't have been a problem if the two heiresses decide to exterminate them. They wouldn't be at fault.

But then again, I should consider that Rias did let Raynare kill Issei only to revive him and to guarantee a servant….

"Wait. You can't just start a fight in Kuoh under my watch." Sona said serious, trying to stop us.

"So what? Do you really plan to stop us?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow to all the devils present in the room as they flinched.

"Yeah, hmm. I mean, you guys do know that none of you can beat us, right?" Daichi remembered them while scratching the back of his head.

"..." Albeit silent, the devils clearly don't look pleased with my friend's response.

"No objections? Marvelous!" Lux said with a happy emoji face.

"Well, let's get going, guys. Let's get Asia too. And we now have to find those two exorcists and God knows where those two might be." Fumika said as we agreed with her.

The devil's got a migraine when she said God and they winced in pain.

Oops.

"Sorry." She said next, embarrassed, noticing their pained and annoyed expressions.

"Anyway, see you later, guys." I waved to them as we exited the Student Council room.

* * *

 **Later**

As we prepared to get Asia, we ended bumping into Issei, who seemed to be very stressed about something.

When we asked him about what was troubling him, he decided to explain to us how Kiba was missing, about his past, how he became a devil, the blonde's hatred for holy swords and finally how he went 'rogue.'

Worried about his friend, our resident pervert was planning to ask for help in regards to his Kiba's personal issue and they wish to ask the exorcist for permission to destroy one of the Excalibur fragments.

And that was how we soon understood how Kiba's issue was linked to the two exorcists and the Excalibur fragments that Asia previously informed us about.

And finally, Issei explained about the return of that motherfucking psycho priest, Freed Sellzen, and how dangerous the guy behind this whole mess was.

A Fallen Angel called **Kokabiel** , a Cadre of the Grigori, their faction's main organization, and one of their leaders.

Hmmm. If he really is dangerous we might as well have to eventually take him down.

"All right, Issei, let's work together. The more the merrier, right?" I asked as my friends nodded with me, deciding to help the now grateful pervert since we told him we also wanted to deal with the fallen angels' threat.

"Also, wanna come along with us, Koneko?" I asked looking at a random direction, with everybody soon following my direction, soon spotting the white-haired loli appearing from her hidden position.

She approached us and said:

"Umu. I also want to help Yuuto-senpai. I'm worried about him too." She replied as we noticed a tone of worry in her stoic voice.

"Alright, guys. All the help we get, the better. Let's get the girls and then call Kiba."

* * *

 **(Kuoh Streets)**

I just sweatdropped while Daichi kept on chuckling upon the sight.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!" The two of them, Xenovia and Irina, were praying on the road, which made them stand out.

People passing by gave them odd glances when they passed by. On the other hand, Fumika and Koneko were sighing while shaking their heads.

"Hey, what do you think that happened here?" Daichi quietly asked Issei and Asia who were also wondering what happened. They soon got their answers.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake-looking painting." Xenovia said to Irina as she pointed at a really bad drawing, which appeared to be some vague picture of a saint.

"...I think they got scammed." Lux commented as we agreed with him.

Fumika just quietly sighed while I facepalmed.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't." Xenovia stated.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?" Irina assumed, not really sure of herself.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?" Xenovia said while looking to the air.

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

Irina whined to her.

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!" Xenovia exclaimed at her.

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?" Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

 ***Growl***

The Excalibur Duo and we now heard the stomachs rumble and the two just dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!" The two of them started arguing again, trying to argue on how to earn money.

We just looked at them with disbelief, as well as sweat drops going down their heads.

"... ***Sigh***...And they're the Church's wielders of Excaliburs?" I asked myself.

I shook my head. There is no point in doubting them right now. What I must do right now was to get them to cooperate with me and my teammates. With a deep breath, we walked towards them.

* * *

 **(At a Restaurant)**

The two were able to cooperate easily with the offer of food. With a simple question, they accepted straight away. Now we were at a family restaurant, sitting at a table.

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!" Xenovia exclaimed as she dug through the food.

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!" Irina ate with ecstasy as she ate her food with vigor.

We just blinked at them. We never knew that these two had a large appetite.

"This is to accomplish our mission."Those two kept whispering to themselves as they ate their meals while my eyebrow just twitched at that.

Then again, I did pretty much bluntly point out the flaws that the two Exorcists didn't want to hear.

It also put a dent in mine and Issei's wallet as well since we were the ones who offered the food first for them. While they kept eating, I just sighed while Issei cried comically with Asia patting his back, trying to cheer him up.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a heathen and some devils." Xenovia stated.

"That's what you say to the guy who pretty much treated you to food?" I pointed out with a flat tone.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to the pagans and devils before us." Irina said while using her cross. This caused Issei and Koneko to have some slight headaches.

Xenovia then drank a cup of water and took a deep breath.

"So...what did you want from us?" Xenovia asked with a slightly tense tone. Well, I guess she couldn't exactly forget the 'spar' and the words that she received from me.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?" Issei asked.

"That's right. We already told you that before." Both of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food.

"We want to help you destroy the Excaliburs." The two exorcists looked surprised at what Issei just said.

They were also looking at each other. I can hear Issei swallow heavily, waiting for their decision. It would make sense for the small delay of an answer. The Excaliburs are supposed to be quite an important thing in this world. And to destroy that together with Devils like Issei and Koneko might be an insult to them, perhaps?

Xenovia opened her mouth and replied.

"Yes. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

...I felt my jaw open because I didn't expect that she would give us, let alone my devil friends, permission like that. Were they that serious? And here I thought Exorcists don't trust Devils.

"Hey, Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Issei, he's still a Devil, you know?" Irina raised an objection. Well, that's the normal response for once.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely." Xenovia replied.

Are serious!? 30 percent? The Church sends young people like you two to suicide missions as well!? And you blindly follow these orders!?

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our lives on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice." Irina stated.

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?" She added.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way." Xenovia said.

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead, we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon." Xenovia then looked at the pervert. She was talking about Issei, or more specifically his Sacred Gear. The being that is residing in his left arm.

"I never thought that I would meet the Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain the power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting." Xenovia said joyfully before she frowned slightly.

"But I am not sure about having him tagging along." Her eyes drift to me. I kept my silence while staring back to her.

"Well, too bad for you, exorcist. I'm tagging along rather you like it or not. The fallen are a threat to everyone in this city and I warned them the last time to think carefully before trying to plan something here in Kuoh. They will now regret coming here to cause confusion again." I explained, crossing my arms and adopting a serious look towards her.

"Also, Yuta's help will be essential. He, Fumika, Daichi, Asia, and Lux are the only ones that can fight against the monsters that have been recently wreaking havoc around our town. If we happen to stumble upon one of them during our investigation, their help will be definitely essential." Issei said next, defending me.

Thanks, Issei.

"Those rumored monsters that none of the factions had managed to kill and only Geed can do it…." Xenovia said with a grim tone, clenching her fists in frustration.

"In any case, seeing that we both have a mutual goal in mind, I thought it would be wise to let you two know. And to make things even better for both of us, we will form an alliance or non-aggression pact." I told the two, explaining that they couldn't refuse it.

They at least knew they didn't have experience against the Kaijus, but they are also unaware of just how dangerous and lethal they are in combat.

Xenovia and Irina looked at each other, communicating with each other using eye contact. I and my teammates stayed silent as we prepared ourselves to receive whatever response that came from them. After a brief moment of silence, Xenovia turned back to them.

"Fine….. As much as I hate to say it, but...We'll accept your help." Xenovia said begrudgingly.

"But we also don't want our higher-ups to think we got outside help from others." Xenovia told him.

"Fine by me," I responded.

"So everything's good, right? Oh yeah, we're also going to have one more guy join the group, and he has a personal vendetta against the Excaliburs." Issei said as the two Exorcists could only raise their eyebrows upon confusion.

* * *

 **(Later)**

A phone call and a moment later, Kiba was now with our group.

"…I understand the situation." He said with a sigh, after drinking his coffee.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me permission to destroy it." He said coldly.

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare." Xenovia retorted. The two then gave each other glares.

"Both of you, stop it. Kiba, they're giving you the opportunity, do not waste it. Xenovia-san, don't antagonize him any further. He's already volatile enough as he is." Daichi told the two, managing to separate them with Issei and mine's help.

The two looked at him and then gave each other a glance soon ending their glare-fest.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the **"Holy-sword Project"**. Against the church and the Excaliburs?" Irina asked him, which caused Kiba's eyes to turn sharp at her words.

"Obviously." He said in a low and cold tone.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and me who can synchronize with the holy swords." Irina said to him, trying to calm the agitated Knight.

"But at the cost of young innocent lives, Irina-san? Is that really worth the price?" Fumika interjected while giving a narrow look, making Irina wince upon her statement and look down, while Kiba looked a bit relieved to know she is supporting him.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side." Xenovia told him.

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba asked Xenovia with interest.

"…Valper Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"." Xenovia told him.

He nodded at her, and then gained a look of determination.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…" Kiba said, making me merely frown upon what I was seeing.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from their organization." Kiba remembered.

"!" was everyone's surprised reactions. He then continued.

"The attacker even had told me his name. The name of that person is Freed Sellzen. Does this name sound familiar?" Kiba said, making Daichi blink a few times while scratching his chin in thought.

"I see. So it's him." Xenovia said

"Freed Sellzen. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mythical beasts." Irina said.

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy." Xenovia said.

When she finished, me, Fumika and Daichi all started laughing, remembering that pathetic excuse of a priest. This surprised the exorcists, Kiba and Koneko. Issei and Asia knew what happened but they were still unable to see that asshole as something funny.

" ***Chuckle*** Really? That idiot? Actually, I easily kicked his ass when we rescued Asia. I wonder how he will react when he sees me again." I said as everybody that was in the Church that night recalled how I beat the shit out of him very easily.

* * *

 **(Park)**

We soon left the restaurant and walked into the park.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia said, and took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad, giving her contact information.

"If something happens, call this number." Xenovia said.

"Right," I told them and handed the number to the others.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time." Xenovia told us.

"Thanks for the meal, Issei-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a devil, God will allow it if it's Issei who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked him with a cute wink.

"...Why don't you two go off ahead? I need to take care of a few things with my teammates." I told them, as I wanted to spend some time with my team, as well as having a feeling that I needed to stay for something else.

"...Alright then." Xenovia responded as the two walked off.

We simply gave a deep breath as we watched the two Exorcists leave the area. As they did, my ears picked up Yuuto's voice.

"…Yuta-kun. Why did you do this?" Kiba asked me quietly.

We turned our attention to him.

"...Normally, I wanted all of you guys to be left out of this. However, you're considered an exception. As well as the fact that seeing you like this doesn't sit well with me." I answer him.

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?" Kiba said to me.

"A small part of it. But that's not the only reason Kiba." I told him.

"You can save your usual reasons. I've heard them all before from Buchou and everyone else. However, this is something between me and the Excalibur alone. I appreciate what you all have done for me, but I cannot allow others to stop me from getting my revenge." Kiba told us with a firm tone.

We silently looked at the Knight for a short moment, before narrowing our eyes.

"No. I won't allow you." I told Kiba cooly, making the blond man looked at me with sharp eyes.

"Excuse me?" He quietly asked with some ice leaking into it.

"I said, I won't allow you to carry out this quest for vengeance alone. I won't allow it." I said to Kiba with a cool tone once more.

"I don't think you understand the situation at all Yuta-kun, or do I need to repeat it to you?" Kiba said with a glare.

"I managed to live thanks to my comrades. I have to take their regret into my sword and avenge them! If I don't, then I'll live with this constant pain in my chest, knowing that the man and Excalibur responsible for their deaths is still out there!" He growled while glaring intensely at me.

"You don't even know the pain I'm experiencing at this moment!" Kiba hissed at me.

Silence passed through the group, with Issei, Fumika, Koneko, and Asia looking sadly upon hearing this while Daichi and Lux looked neutral, shaking their heads. I, on the other hand, gave the same cool expression towards Kiba.

"And so what? What happens after you kill Valper? Or if you even managed to harm Xenovia and Irina just because of their swords? Do you realize that killing humans, rather good or evil, is going to give the Knights of Chaos the perfect excuse to hunt you down? And the same for every other devil here in Kuoh?" All the devils widened their eyes at this.

"...What?" Yuuto uttered.

It was then I gave a deep sigh while looking down towards the ground.

I looked at them and the devils were trembling in fear, imagining Koulder, Caius, and Whire appearing in front of them, all ready to kill the devils.

"Koulder and his team aren't here yet to kill any of you guys probably because of my group here to stop them. He honestly isn't afraid of any of you nor the Maous, they all already have a high bounty placed for their heads and they would still come here to kill your group. All because those three won't forgive any supernatural being that harms humans, especially devils." I reminded not only Kiba but Issei and Koneko too.

"And let's be honest: You guys will all get slaughtered by them if any of you does something incredibly stupid and/or reckless against humans. Just like you right now." I finished and saw him looking down, frustrated.

"You will also just prove their point of you being an 'evil monster' and none of us want that, Kiba Yuuto. Rias' peerage, Sona's group, and my team. You're our friend. One of us, Kiba. We know you're better than that." I finished and looked at him with a sincere smile.

"Yuta-kun…" He looked at me, speechless.

"Do you understand now Kiba? You're going to allow your hatred to get the better of you, and eventually, you might lash out even your comrades and Peerage. Do you truly want that?" I asked, making his eyes widened upon the statement.

The Knight stayed silent for a short moment before his body untensed and his shoulders dropped.

"I...I don't want to..." He admitted.

Hearing that answer made me breath out in relief.

"Seems like you haven't gone too far, good."

"But still...I have to stop Galilei." Kiba said as he clenched his fist.

"Right. That is why we are working on this." I said before I walked towards him.

"Kiba, I won't allow you to act alone in your quest for vengeance."

"But-!" Kiba protested but was soon cut off by me.

"You didn't exactly let me finish Kiba." I cut off what the blonde Knight was about to say.

"I said I won't allow you to carry out this quest of revenge on your OWN," I said while emphasizing the word at the end of my sentence.

"Instead, I and my team will help you relieve that burden and pain that you carry."

I explained, making him look at me with widened eyes.

"...So that's what you truly meant." Kiba said with realization while I nodded, holding out a hand towards him.

"So what do you say? You don't have to carry this out on your own. Your friends are there for you." I told him, making the blonde look to everybody else present.

Kiba looked at the offered hand and lets a small smile out as he took it.

"...Yeah. I highly appreciate it..."

"Think about it, okay?" I asked him, more calmly.

"Hai." He said, more confident and smiling this time. His anger is now gone.

With this, we all parted ways to prepare for the attack against the fallen angels.

* * *

 **The next day**

Once dusk set, I had already explained to Fumika, Daichi, Asia and Lux about what the plan was. Once we went to our meeting area, we saw our intended destination. The five of us noticed it was a cathedral.

Its roof jutted with gothic spires, their exteriors adorned with ornamented windows. At their tallest point was a bronze-hued dome, a statue of the cross etched onto its metallic surface. Encircled by the drab shapes of apartment blocks and shopping malls, its surroundings made the building stand out even more than its already grandiose architecture suggested.

The road that led to its arched entrance was well-kept, and the trees that lined the meandering path could technically be considered pleasing to the eye.

"This must be the place," I said.

Entering the building, we could see the moonlight beaming through the stained glass, barely lighting the room itself. Noticing we were the first to arrive here, we decided to sit in the church pews, waiting for the others to arrive.

The church had long since been abandoned and was in a state of disrepair. With this being Devil's territory, I could understand why this place was never fixed up. The fewer places that worshipped God the better. That meant the Church had less of an influence in this place.

However, the church might've been beautiful once upon a time. What had it been like during its glory days?

"Oh, there you are." The five of us noticed the two exorcists we have been expecting.

"You four arrived early," Irina commented, earning a shrug from me.

"Meh, it's better than being late," Daichi admitted.

"And it's five, don't forget me." Lux appeared from the bag I was carrying, looking annoyed for not being mentioned.

"Issei-san, Kiba-san and Koneko-chan are not here yet?" Asia asked.

"Probably trying to sneak away unnoticed," Fumika suggested.

No kidding. They ditched school and are now doing a mission with the Exorcists to help Kiba, all without Rias' permission and knowledge. I still wonder what did Issei mean by punishments from her? Were they that scared of the consequences from their King?

"While we wait for the others, how should we play this out for our search?" Irina asked.

"I think I can go with Issei, Kiba, Asia, Lux, and Koneko. Yuta and Fumika can go with you and Xenovia-san." Daichi suggested. I had to agree with my pal on the suggestion.

He, Asia and Lux held enough experience to deal with many enemies on their own and would be fine with the three devils help.

In other words, having a stronger and experienced member in each group would balance the odds if they encounter a stronger enemy, or a Kaiju since some of us have experience against them.

"Alright then." Xenovia accepted.

"I have been meaning to ask. What brought you to be an exorcist?" I asked her with curiosity.

"I was actually raised and trained under my guardian." She answered but shuddered at the mention.

"So, you were pretty much indoctrinated into the Church since you were a kid. I see." I remarked. I looked at her with some pity.

It seemed a bit harsh and to let girls at such age to fight? This was starting to upset me.

"Um… Yuta, right?" Irina asked.

"William," I remarked her since I still didn't think she could call me by my Japanese name.

"You are mentioned as an 'Ultraman'. We have spoken to the Church about the title and they have never heard of such people like you." No surprise there. Ultramen were fictional superheroes in my universe.

"That is because Ultramen are those who fight without anyone knowing who they really are. They gained their power to fight for love, peace, and justice. They are ready to sacrifice themselves, even their own lives, if needed, to protect everyone and everything they hold dear." I explained to them.

"Why would they let themselves commit such actions?" Xenovia frowned in disdain.

"To sacrifice everything God has given them?" I tilt my head to a glass window nearby.

"It isn't as easy as it seems. Sometimes fate has its ways for them. They run into it or it runs into them. Fate has its ways when it dragged me into the fight. In my case, I agreed to it when I was asked and I don't regret anything until now." My statement brought silence into the occupied Church.

"All because..." I smiled thinly.

"Even when you are alone and have nothing in the beginning, there are others who are willing to eventually stand by you." I look at my friends with a gentle smile.

"At first, I thought I would be on my own in this battle. But instead, I found a purpose to fight for more than peace. An anchor to my morals and my standing in the society we live in. I found companions that I can rely on and that are always watching my back."

"I see…" Xenovia muttered, looking at us.

We heard the doors open, allowing us to notice the three Devils we know.

"Ah, there you guys are." I noticed.

"We thought you wouldn't show up." Daichi joked.

"It wasn't easy…" Issei mumbled with annoyance.

Oh yeah, I remember the conversation earlier today in our class when Kiryuu tried to corrupt Asia. Even violating Issei and his pals by looking at his crotch with those glasses. Then she goes next to me, does the same and whispers something in Fumika's ears.

Moments later, my girlfriend looked at me, blushing and looking as red as a tomato.

 ***Sigh***

"Kiryuu?"

"Yeah…..I… rather not talk about it." He replies and we notice him shudder. I wonder what happened to him in the school?

Xenovia coughed lightly to attract our attention. Seeing her, she now had folded disguises for all of us.

"You all should wear these given we are in church territory. It will help us draw out the assailants." She explained.

"Priest robes?" I asked.

"So if we wear these, it will draw one of them out?" Asia asked.

"Knowing what they have done, yes." Xenovia assured.

"Alright then," Fumika said.

We put on the disguises as we wore the hats that were included. Hopefully, this plan will work once we split into the assigned groups.

As for Lux, he transformed himself in a Bible and I decided to make Asia carry him, just in case.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

And so, the group split into two teams.

Daichi, Asia, and Lux were walking alongside the devils. All of them disguised as priests while the living Grimoire posed himself as a Bible.

"Hey, Daichi." Issei approached his fellow brunette.

"Something wrong, Issei?" The user of Chaos asked.

"Will things be okay leaving Irina and Xenovia with Yuta and Fumika?" The pervert asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I don't think they will be at each other's throat or anything of the kind. The gap of power between them is very big. And I don't think Xenovia-san or Irina-san are stupid enough to try to argue or boss him especially after the results of their 'spar'." Daichi assured.

"Yeah…. I guess you're right." Issei nodded at this.

The group soon approached a suspicious abandoned structure, at the outskirts of the town, and were soon 'greeted' by a certain priest. The figure just appeared from the front door.

Yes, it was Freed Sellzen.

"Hello, you shitty devils. Ah, it seems one of the devil lovers and even Asia-chan is here too!" He welcomed the group with a sick grin while they looked back at him in disgust.

Since there was no point in keeping the disguises, the group soon removed them and were now all back in their summer uniforms.

Freed soon pulled a holy sword, one of the stolen Excalibur fragments. This made Kiba look at him in anger while the other students readied themselves.

But before conflict could arise, Daichi stood between them and spoke:

"Look, you piece of shit." He called Freed.

"If you know what's better for you, surrender right now and I will assure you nobody is going to kick your ass hard like in the last time you were here." He offered to the crazy priest, caught everybody else, except Asia and Lux, off guard.

"What?!" Issei asked, not believing in what he just heard his colleague say.

"The fuck you're talking about, you shitty devil lover!?" Freed demanded, angry.

"Oh please, do you really think Yuta hasn't told us how he easily beat the shit out of you? I have to admit it was hilarious when I heard of it. And looking at you, you don't seem much stronger since the last time we saw you. It looks more that you got weaker, relying on these swords, instead of getting stronger." Daichi said, shrugging and starting to chuckle, remembering what Yuta told about Freed.

"You..." The psycho now had a vein popping in his head.

"And besides, you're alone, Freed. You can't possibly hope to beat all of us." Issei said next, feeling confident and summoning his Boosted Gear.

"Oh really?" Freed asked back with a malicious smirk and still angry.

No sooner after he said that many stray exorcists and fallen angels appeared from several hiding spots and soon surrounded the group of students.

"Now then, do you want to surrender?" Freed asked as if he was now in charge of the situation.

While the devils looked worried, Daichi, Asia and the still disguised as Bible Lux remained calm.

"Father Freed… Please, don't do this." Asia pleaded him. But to Freed's confusion, there was no fear in her voice.

'Why she isn't begging for their lives?' Freed thought for a moment.

"Hey. My warning still stands. Trust me, you don't wanna do this, people." Daichi advised the evil group, telling that fighting his group was still a very idea.

This just made the stray exorcists and fallen angels laugh at the group.

However, the lack of fear in him and Asia pissed Fredd a lot and this made him shout:

"Get them!" Freed shouted as all of them charged against the group with weapons in their hands.

To their surprise, Daichi just sighed while Asia just looked at them with pity. The devils were the only ones that seemed ready to face them.

And not even shortening half the distance between them, a voice suddenly yells:

" **Solar Boost**!"

Not long after that, a powerful blue beam falls upon some members of the evil group and instantly disintegrates a lot of fallen angels that were caught in the attack. Some barely avoided the attack and others ended losing their arms or legs and were now screaming in pain.

"Argh! Ah! What the fuck just happened!?" A fallen angel that lost his arm exclaimed in shock and pain.

"Look!" Another said, pointing to the sky.

" ***Gasp*** " Was the reaction of everybody aside from Daichi, Asia and the now floating Lux.

Everybody soon spotted Ultraman Geed Solid Burning floating in the sky above them. He was currently releasing some steam from his body through the vents present all around his body.

" ***Sigh*** That's why I told you…. **Build Up**!" Daichi muttered before raising his fist in the sky and becoming Gundam.

 **[Twin Breaker! Beam Mode!]** The special weapon soon appeared in his right wrist.

"What is that Sacred Gear!?" A random goon asked in surprise before Gundam soon went towards his opponents.

"Ha!" Gundam shouted and jumped above the enemies while performing some acrobatic moves. All the while, he fired some beams from his weapon, hitting the enar fallen angels in the head.

Their heads explode upon contact with his beams, shocking the ones that weren't hit by it.

"You bastard!" A fallen shouted as some ganged towards him.

 **[Attack Mode!]** The Breaker now showed the golden pike.

"Oryyah!" Gundam charged some green energy from his aura in the weapon and next pierced the chest of a female fallen that tried to take him from behind, killing the foe with the blow.

Blood soon covered his armor as her corpse fell to the ground, but he didn't mind it.

And with that, the white warrior continued his way while killing some fallen that tried to get in his way and only knocking out the exorcists that tried to take him down.

* * *

"Ah!" An exorcist shouted before he and two others were stomped by Uboraan.

The blue lizard was quickly summoned by Asia and was taking down, with little effort, all the enemies that tried to harm his little master.

"What is this monster!? Our attacks are not working against this thing! Oaf!" Another exorcist shouted before being slammed by the lizard's tail.

Meanwhile, Asia was on Uboraan's back, riding him, while gripping tightly the Frost Pain now in her possession.

" **Icy Burst!** " She chanted before pointing the ice blade towards another group of enemies, covering them in a powerful blizzard.

No sooner after that, all the nearby enemies were completely frozen in some ice blocks while Asia cheered internally in self-satisfaction.

'I did it!'

* * *

"Ah!" A fallen angel shouted before having his head shoved into the ground by Gundam.

"You bastard!" An exorcist shouted, trying to slash him. To his surprise, his sword shattered upon contact with Daichi's armor.

And in response, Gundam delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's face, making him crash against nearby enemies.

"Let's end this here!" He replied in a stern tone before pulling Hedorah and Metalgelas Capsules and inserting them in his Twin Breaker.

 **[Single! Twin!]** The weapon was still in attack mode.

 ***Insert Twin Breaker's dubstep sound***

Green and yellow energy gathered around the device's pike before someone shouted:

"Run!"

Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists alike turned their backs to Gundam. In response, he simply shouted:

"It's useless!"

 **[Twin Break!]** His weapon declared before the pike turned into a huge drill that resembled Metalgelas' horn. The drill soon got covered in some green acid and reached all the enemies that tried to escape from the white warrior.

"Ahh!" The enemies all shouted before an explosion soon followed after them.

 ***Boom!***

* * *

"What the..."

"Beware my power!" A certain voice declared.

Lux was now floating in the air and was out of his Bible disguise, staring at his enemies. He tried to look imposing in front of them.

"A flying book?" An exorcist asked aloud.

He and the others soon started to laugh at the seemingly harmless magical tome that was facing them. They were not even trying to take him seriously.

"Grrr…." The book soon opened itself and pulled out a Kaiju Capsule from one of his pages. It was Justice's. Yuta gave it to him to let his familiar being capable of defending himself with something and to let Lux try a new trick.

His enemies were still busy ignoring him.

"Now... Let's see what will happen..." He released some white aura in the tiny item as he mentally turned its switch on.

 **[Justice!]** Lux shouted before being enveloped in a white pillar of light, suddenly blinding his nearby opponents.

"Wah! What's going on!?" A fallen angel commented while covering his eyes to avoid the light.

When the light died down, Justice was now in Lux's place, looking down at the group.

But this giant had suffered some alterations, his eyes were now blue and there was Lux's 'body' attached to its chest.

'Amazing, it really worked. I have a physical body now. All that training to manipulate Capsules did pay off in the end.' _'Justice'_ , or rather Lux, thought while staring at his new hands.

He then noticed the group of stray exorcists and fallen angels now staring at him with widened eyes. Some gulped in fear at his new appearance.

Lux-Justice couldn't resist the urge and gave them a big wild grin with his deformed 'face' to them, scaring them even more.

" **Lux smash!** " He shouted before slamming his fists against them.

Some fallen through several light spears against him, but the now giant familiar simply shrugged them off and only got angrier because of the attack.

" ***Roar!*** " He roared before kicking some of them with his now giant body.

Next, he kept stomping on the remaining nearby enemies.

* * *

 **[Boost!]**

Issei summoned his red gauntlet and took down some of the exorcists on his own.

"Guys, let's go!" Issei told to Koneko and Kiba as they followed after him.

The trio of devils was also taking down some of them without problems.

A group of enemies soon tried to attack them, but…

"Ha!"

Zetton, armed with Oblivion, instantly teleported above the enemies and brought Xenovia and Irina with her too.

The trio soon slashed the enemies under them, with their respective weapons, surprising the devils and enemies alike with their sudden appearance...

"You guys..." Issei commented with shock in his voice.

"Yeah, we teleported here as soon as we noticed the battle began. Lux mentally notified Geed and that's how we found you guys here." Zetton said while examining her blade.

Xenovia and Irina merely looked at the Kaiju Musume, surprised that she quickly brought them to the right place. It was faster and she didn't use a magic circle, which confused these two.

"Damn you brats!" A random fallen angel shouted and a group of the soon launched several light spears towards the Kuoh students and the exorcist duo.

"Ah!"

"..."

While the devils and the pair from the Church were ready to either dodge or block the spears, Zetton merely looked at them in silence.

She then dismissed Oblivion and raised her arms towards the projectiles. Her yellow eyes briefly glowed stronger for an instance as the spears soon stopped in mid-air thanks to her Semblance.

"What the?" A random stray exorcist commented, shocked at the sight.

"No way." Issei and Xenovia said at the same time, also shocked.

 **[*Zetton. Bipopopopo….*]**

"Kurae!" Zetton shouted before using her telekinesis to send the spears back to their enemies.

It was ironic as many fallen angels got pierced by their own light weapons because of her.

"C'mon, guys. There are still plenty of enemies left for us to take down." Zetton said to the now speechless devils and exorcists comrades before 'equipping' EX Red King's arms and charging towards the rest of their enemies.

Issei and the rest soon nodded and followed after her to take down the remaining enemies.

Irina and Xenovia looked frightened at Lux's new giant body, not believing that he was some harmless-looking book a while ago.

'So strong...' Was the thought that crossed their minds as they observed Zetton and the rest of Yuta's team members.

* * *

Freed couldn't believe what he was seeing. His group was being slowly overpowered by these newcomers.

Sure, the devils would not be a problem and not even the two exorcists sent after his group. His only matter was Geed, who he wanted some payback against.

Kokabiel lent him and Valper some of his soldiers this time to help and make the war between the factions escalate quicker. He was sure things would go all according to their plans eventually.

But unfortunately, what he didn't expect was that aside from Geed, there were 4 others individuals that could ruin their plans: Two shitty devil lovers, Asia and some flying book that turned into some deformed giant.

"Freed, what's going on!?" Valper Galilei asked, approaching the crazy priest.

Valper had the appearance of a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair, a mustache, and black eyes. He was wearing a priest outfit.

The deranged man too could not believe in what he was seeing. His forces were being easily beaten by a few individuals!? How was this possible!?

"Old man, let's get out of here!" Freed said to him since he too felt that even with the Excalibur fragments that they 'collected', he felt that they would not be able to beat all of these people.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice asked them.

They turned to look at the voice's direction and found Ultraman Geed Solid Burning calmly walking towards them.

"You!" Freed said in anger, pointing his Excalibur blade towards the Ultra.

"Yo. It seems you haven't learned anything with what happened last time, huh?" Geed casually greeted him.

"Freed. Is he the one you have talked about?" Valper asked while the priest just nods to him.

"Ah!" A random fallen angel suddenly launches himself towards Geed from behind.

Without even sparing a glance at his enemy, Geed simply commands the SLugger attached to his head to remove itself from him.

Then, the metal blade quickly flies to the fallen and effortlessly cuts away all of his limbs and next decapitates him.

This took Freed and Valper by surprise while Geed still walks towards them as the remains of the fallen hit the ground. The Slugger eventually attaches itself back to his head on its own.

The Ultra finally reaches them and simply asks:

"We can do this the easy or the hard way. Which do you prefer?" He calmly asks the pair of villains.

"You shitty devil lover!" Freed shouted before charging towards him with his weapon in hands.

In response, the Ultra simply stood still, without moving, and decided to use a different approach this time to subdue his opponent. He seemed unfazed with Freed's reaction.

When Freed got closer, Geed released some steam from a vent present in his right arm to briefly confuse the priest.

"Argh! What the!" Freed shouted while swinging his swords to disperse the steam.

In this brief moment of distraction, Geed decided to kick Freed's 'jewels'.

"Ha!" The Ultra shouted while delivering the 'fatal' blow.

'Ouch….'

The nearby males that saw what he did, especially Issei, Gundam and Kiba, all mentally winced in pain while imagining what Freed was feeling.

The psycho priest soon released his weapons and kneed in pain while holding his special place.

"Motherfu-" He couldn't even finish saying his insult as the Ultra soon delivered a roundhouse kick to his face.

The blow was strong enough to make him crash against a nearby wall, cracking it while also knocking the crazy man out too.

"Still lame…." Geed muttered looking at Freed.

With him down, he next looked towards Valper who was now trembling against the red warrior in front of him. He seemed too frightened to try to escape.

And so, Solid Burning calmly approaches the man and simply stares at him with his big blue curved eyes.

"Wait. Wait. I-" Vapler tried to say.

But he got slapped in the face by Geed and soon falls to the ground, unconscious.

" ***Sigh*** " Geed calmy grabs Valper's body and next proceeds to get Freed's.

The Ultra then looks to his comrades and is relieved to see that all of them are perfectly fine. It also seems that all the enemies were defeated and/or surrendered.

And he was also happy to see that Zetton, Gundam, Asia, and Lux could now take many enemies on their own. Especially some low-level fallen angels.

A part of him felt proud with all the time he spent training them and was happy to see that the results were ones that he desired. Humans can fight back against supernatural beings in the end after all.

Meanwhile, the devils and the Church duo merely looked at the 'beating' Geed and his friends gave to Valper, Freed and their goons. They looked at them with awe, respect, and envy.

'How strong are those people?' Xenovia thought.

'They keep getting stronger with each day that pass. How….? ' Issei thought while looking a bit bitterly at the Ultra's group.

Not noticing their looks, Geed simply approaches them while carrying the unconscious forms of Freed and Valper in his shoulder and asks the group:

"Everybody okay?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere, in a forest nearby to the group….**

A blue portal opens in the air and a figure falls from it.

"Argh…. Where am I?" A voice that can be clearly identified as male muttered.

He slowly stands up and widens his eyes in realization….

"Wait…. Am I really in another world!?"

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Justice, Zero Darkness

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Grimoire Lux(role as a familiar/member of the team), Firewall Dragon

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

* * *

 **Capsule 17: To help a friend - END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside an of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 17 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

There really wasn't much to point out in this chapter. Just wanted to make Kiba eventually let go of his hatred with Yuta's help and have Freed and Valper actually get beaten instead of running away.

Also, this chapter was intended to focus on Yuta/Geed's teammates fights and to show how they are keeping up with him in terms of getting stronger to face the alien and the supernatural threats.

Who could be this mysterious person that appeared in the forest?

As for Lux, him acquiring the ability to possess a Kaiju Capsule's monster will lead to another thing that will later appear in this story:

 **[Belial Fusion Monsters]**

Some will definitely appear, but I'm not sure of putting all of them in this story.

The first Fusion Kaiju to debut will be a game exclusive one. Can you guess which one is?

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Wia5529:** I will give an upgrade for them in the future, it will perhaps involve something like combining several Capsules.

 **brave kid:** Sure, I will try my best to keep updating.

 **Guest:** Sure, this idea looks interesting.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	19. Capsule 18

**Hello, welcome to chapter 18 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 18: Reunion**

 **(?'s POV)**

 **Some forest near Kuoh**

"Argh…. Where the heck am I?"

I looked around, trying to familiarize myself in this forest that I currently find myself in.

"Still…. To think I really came to another world with… That guy's help." I muttered.

The 'will' of the universe, Truth….

It was that faceless being's identity…..

I noticed a nearby lake and decided to approach it, soon seeing myself in the water's reflex.

The image of a 50-year-old man was staring back to me. Short hair and brown eyes.

I was currently wearing a simple white T-shirt, a brown jacket, jeans, and light brown shoes.

" ***Phew*** Right, there seems to be nothing wrong with me here." I turned to look around the forest with relief.

"Now then… Where are you…. William?" I asked aloud, looking to the night sky.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back anymore)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seem to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression on their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to his human alter ego, that is covered in a black silhouette as his human identity has yet to be identified. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 18: Reunion**

 **Outside of an abandoned building**

"And here is the last one," I said to myself, restraining a certain psycho with ropes and tape to shut his mouth.

"Mmph!" Freed was trying to break free, all without success.

I looked at my companions, seeing that everybody was back to their normal attires and noticed how they also finished tying up the rest of the remaining fallen angels and stray exorcists that surrounded after the battle.

Next, I looked towards another spot to see Fumika using her Semblance to place all the corpses of the enemies we killed inside of a huge hole we dig to bury them.

We can't let normal people find out what happened, right?

"Here." I heard Asia's voice and turned to look towards her.

She released some green aura around her body and soon summoned an orange energy field around a beaten fallen angel that lost his legs due to my **Solar Boost** attack.

Soon, I saw her new power: her Semblance

"I reject." She said before placing her hands towards the wound and charged some orange aura in it.

The 'miracle' soon followed after that, making many eyes widen at what happened.

The fallen angel's lost legs were slowly starting to grow back, shocking him and everybody else that was still not used at seeing what Asia's power was.

Her Semblance greatly remembers me of Inoue Orihime's powers of 'negating and rejecting' reality'. And therefore, I decided to simply name her power as **"Reject"**.

It was also ironic that a tattoo resembling Orihime's hairpin was placed in her chest. And it actually suits her in my opinion. Both are really kind in a way, even towards enemies.

She could mainly use the Semblance to 'heal' injuries like these lost limbs but I'm sure that if she tries harder to use it to its full extent, she could deny many other things…

The only exception to her new power right now was the concept of death. I guess no matter what happens, death must be the one true absolute thing to all of us, huh?

Asia's soul is also slowly getting stronger with each battle we take. I wonder what her transformation will be like?

Turning to look at another direction, I saw Xenovia and Irina approaching me.

"As much as… it makes me hesitant to say… but…" Xenovia started off at first, but then she slowly trailed off. Irina understood what her partner was attempting.

"What she's trying to say is… umm…"

Apparently, everyone around them understood and what they were trying to say. We just nodded our heads.

"No problem." Issei waved his hands before scratching his head.

"Well, I think we should be thanking you guys at the same time." He said to them next.

Despite Kiba nodding his head, he still stared at Valper.

"I have to ask." He suddenly spoke up, gaining all of the attention.

"What are you going to do to him?" He gestured to the unconscious man.

"We are going to take him back to the Church." Xenovia answered.

"It will then be assured that he will be forced to live out his punishment for the rest of his days." Kiba however frowned.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Just something like that?" His question was full of a sour tone as he did not look very pleased.

Come on, man. Didn't we just have a talk about this, Kiba?

"Only to serve a menial punishment?" Xenovia narrowed her eyes at this.

"And you have something appropriate in mind?" She asked.

"Yes, Kiba, do you? And while you're at it, explain why all of you are here in the first place."

All of the Devils froze at the voice that came from behind them. As we all turned around, Rias, Akeno, and even Sona and Tsubaki were all standing in place. Judging by the looks on their faces, Rias and Akeno seemed to be a bit patient while Sona demanded answers.

"…Alright…" I slowly nodded my head.

"…But you can't get mad at us." I then eyed Rias.

"Rias and Akeno I can understand. But why are Sona and Tsubaki here as well?" Rias raised an eyebrow.

" ***Sigh*** I feel like she's the only one who really has any amount of calm over you out of the two of us." She answered me as I looked towards Sona.

* * *

 **Later…..**

" ***Sigh***..." I exited from the ORC's place with my team.

We made Asia use her Frost Pain to freeze all of our captives in some ice blocks to ensure that none of them would escape and left them at the devil's place.

Xenovia and Irina would later find a way to transport all of these guys later to the Vatican since it wasn't our business anymore with the threat gone.

Since it was already late, Sona decided to let us rest before having a talk with us in the next day. As for Issei, Kiba and Koneko, I hope they survive whatever punishment Rias have in store for them.

And so, we all decided to simply go home and call it a day.

Currently, we are were all walking towards our home while Daichi went ahead to his house and already parted ways with us.

"Hey, Asia. I must say, your Semblance is really amazing." I complimented our blonde maiden.

"Arigatou, Yuta-san. With this, I'm sure I will be able to help even more people." She replied with a confident tone present in her voice.

"I'm sure you will, Asia," Fumika said next, agreeing with her.

"Huh...?" Fumika suddenly stops when we are near our place. And the reason was because of a man.

When we reached our house, someone was there. As if he had been expecting us.

He was in front of the door. Staring at it and with his back turned to us.

I examined his appearance:

Short back hair, brown jacket, jeans and brown shoes. He seemed to be in his fifties.

Wait…..

This person….

Is he…..?

…

No….

How!? How is this possible!?

"Ano…. Uh…. Can I help you?" Fumika decided to ask the man. She already got in a defensive stance in case he proves to be hostile.

But I knew this wouldn't be necessary.

When he turned around to face us, my eyes widened in shock as I finally confirmed who he definitely was.

" ***Gasp*** Y-You! B-But…. H-How are you here!?" I demanded to point a finger to him while Fumika, Asia, and Lux got surprised at my reaction.

"Yuta-san, do you know this person?" Asai asked, concerned because of my reaction.

The man initially had a serious expression, but soon adopted a soft one.

"Yes, he knows me…. It's been a while, isn't it? Will?" He asked me with a smile.

"Tou-san!?" I blurted out next, still surprised at seeing him here.

"Eh!?" Fumika, Asia, and Lux all said next at the same time.

* * *

 **(Later)**

We were all in the house's living room. Each of us took a sit in one of the couches.

I was in front of my father and a small table was placed between us.

Fumika approached us and placed two cups of tea on it, one for each of us.

"Douzou…." She said to my dad.

"Arigatou, ojou-chan." He replied back to her with a small smile.

We all drank the tea as things finally calmed down for us to talk.

"You certainly look different, Yuta. Younger and with silver eyes…." Tou-san said to me, now looking at my 'new' appearance.

Yeah…

But why do you still look the same, Tou-san?

Is it just me that got affected somehow coming here? Why?

"So…. How did you end up here, Tou-san?" I asked him.

"And why are you even here in the first place?" I said next, curious and concerned.

"I wanted to see you, Will." He began.

"And I…. I know about what you've been doing here…. In this world." I widen my eyes at this. He knows!?.

"Tou-san….. But how?" I asked.

"Son, for some reason…. I started to have some strange visions… All of them about you…." What?

"I saw you transform into a human-sized Ultraman… Fighting all of those dangerous human-sized Kaijus…."

"No way…." I muttered in disbelief.

But how is this possible!? Why he started to suddenly see these visions while I fought in this world!?

"Because of that, I grew worried and decided to visit your apartment a few days ago….."

Oh, wait….

My house in our world…..

"When I reached there, the door to your home was unlocked and I found no traces of you…." He began.

"So you mean… That at our world…. Because of this…. I'm…." I began with a grim tone.

"You have been officially declared as a missing person, Will, a few days ago." He finished as I looked down.

Now I can see where this is going…..

"Are Kaa-san, Yuya and Yumi okay?" I asked trying to change of topics.

"Do you know how they are all worried about you? How all of us have been when a search for you was issued by the police!?" He demanded seriously.

I simply looked down at the ground with a guilty face, unable to answer him. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later at my world because of what Truth told me.

Time still moves there, even if I'm gone. And even if it's much slower in comparison to this world, somebody could eventually notice my absence there.

I just thought that they wouldn't come here, to this dangerous world when they found out where I went...

I wonder if he Tou-san told everybody else about my current situation as much as crazy as it sounds.

"Yuta..."

"Yuta-san…."

"Yuta…."

Fumika, Asia, and Lux all looked concerned to me since they knew about my origins and what was probably worrying me now.

"T-Tou-san…. I-I…." I stuttered, unable to say anything to him.

"Just why?" He muttered and soon started to tremble up a little. I initially looked at him in confusion because of this.

"Why? Why it had to be you!? Just why?! After all the things you went through…. Why you can't just have a simple and pacific life?" He said aloud and we noticed how he started trembling even more.

I see…. He must be thinking of those times….

"Tou-san…." I looked sadly at him.

"I met Truth in one of those visions. He was the one who brought me here." He started as we got surprised at him.

Truth!? What did he do!?

"Did he just pulled you out to here?!" I asked concerned, but my father just shook his head in response.

"No. I asked him to bring me here, son. He explained your situation to me."

"W-What!? Why would you ask this to him? To come here? This place is dangerous, Tou-san!"

"I have been having a lot of visions lately, Will. And they keep getting more and more clearer." My dad began.

"I came here… To this world…. To bring you back… To home…." He finally declared as we all gasped at this.

"Tou-san… I… Can't simply..." I tried to explain.

"Do you think I don't know how serious some of the battles you fought were? I saw it! Most of them! The Kaijus, the supernatural and the Knights of Chaos!" He snapped.

"You saw everything!?"

"Do you think it was simple to just watch you fighting!? Do you know how much my heart aches every time I saw you almost die!?"

"The simple thought of how people like that Koulder and Caius fellows could have killed you if they really wanted!?"

"I know!" I finally snapped back to him, silencing him. My outburst seemed to have shocked him.

"I know, okay? I know… I know how dangerous my duties here are…. But someone has to do this job, Tou-san! Or else…. Not only this world…. But ours too can disappear!" I looked at my hands and noticed how much they were trembling.

Fear….

The sense of death…..

The thought of failure…..

At one point or another, we all feel those things eventually in our lives.

….

But….

We can also overcome them and become even stronger!

Jii-chan….

Sensei….

Those two taught me this!

….

"I'm sorry, Tou-san…. But I can't go back…. Not yet…." I finally decided to answer him firmly as I clenched my fists.

"It's not only to seal the monsters or to deal with the supernatural. I have… Other things I also have to do here… Things I wish to protect, no matter what." I looked at Fumika, Asia, and Lux.

"..." Tou-san just stared quietly at me and my friends.

He then got up, approached me and suddenly hugged me tightly.

"Tou-san! W-What are you…?" I started.

"I see… So this your answer after all, huh? I-I understand, Yuta…. ***Sniff*** I-I just wanted to test your resolve. It's just… I-I didn't want to risk the chance of really losing you this time… After what happened with your grandfather…. And Hitomiko-san…. Is it wrong for a parent to be worried about his child? Is it selfish of my part?" He explained.

…..

"No….. I…. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for worrying all of you, Tou-san…." I replied back to him.

And briefly speechless for a moment because of his reaction, I soon hugged him back.

"I know…." He replied back and I finally shed some tears as they finally started to fall from my eyes.

* * *

Things eventually calmed down for all of us after this. And I finally noticed one unexpected thing in my father:

He was the host of a Little Star.

His hands…. His hug… It was really warm and welcoming…..

But how? Shouldn't all of them have been here? In this world?

Although….

This explains why he probably had all of those visions about me….

"So… Tou-san… I wanted you to meet some of my friends… And…." I started gesturing towards Asia, Lux, and Fumika.

"And your girlfriend, right?" He finished shocking us. Fumika blushed at this.

"I have also been seeing those around you, son." He explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all: Asia Argento-san, Grimoire Lux-kun and…. Yoruno Fumika-san." He said looking at each of them while calling them by their respective names.

"You know about all of us?!" Asia asked, impressed with my dad.

"Hai, Asia-san. My name is Oki Takuya. Thank you… To all of you…. From the bottom of my heart…. For helping my son and for looking after him..." He said and slightly bowed to them.

"I-It's okay, Oki-san. We help Yuta because he is someone precious to us." Fumika tried to assure him.

Tou-san decided to look at her.

"Fumika-san…." He called her name.

"Thank you for helping Yuta with everything when he first arrived here. For being with him since the start." He said and bowed to her in gratitude.

"O-Oki-san…." She was unsure of what to say….

"I know this is a selfish request, but please, continue looking after him, Fumika-san." He said with a gentle smile.

"…." Fumika looked at him in silence, briefly pondering what to say.

"Wakarimashita, Oki-san. You can count on me." She then replied in a more confident tone while I smiled at their interaction.

We eventually had dinner and I looked at everybody with an expression of relief, happy that things somehow ended well at least with my father and that he is fine with that.

Tou-san said that later he would talk with Truth and our anime Slender Man would take him home after I extracted the Little Star inside of him.

* * *

 **(Next Day) - Kuoh Academy Halls**

"So, your old man also came to this world, huh?" Daichi asked as I nodded to him.

"I actually expected him to be more angry and persistent about me having to go back home. He is at our home for now." I explained.

"I see…. But I suppose it's natural. Not only your parents but if mine's or Fumika's one day found out what we are actually doing….." He trailed off.

"Yeah….. Do you know what to do if this happens?" I asked my buddy.

"I…. I actually don't know, man… But I do realize that I have to be prepared in case they find out what we are doing….. Because….."

"Someday, someone might use them to threat you in the future, right?" I asked with a grim tone.

"Yeah….. I…. I'm honestly scared if this happens…." Daichi answered me with dread filling his voice.

We kept walking towards the halls in silence for a few minutes.

…..

"Hey, Daichi…." I finally called him.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If you ever wish to… You know, stop fighting…." I offered.

"Yuta…..." He widened his eyes at this.

I guess he still didn't expect me to keep the part of being allowed to back off the fight in case it looks too dangerous for him.

He suddenly stops and I look at him. His eyes are shadowed by his hair as he calmly approaches me. He then places a hand in my right shoulder and grins.

"I will keep on fighting, Yuta. That is if you're fine with it. You explained to me the dangers of this 'job' and I still accepted. There are no rewards or anything of the kind. You didn't hide anything from us and was 100% honest of what we would go through. And you showed how powerful humanity's infinite potential is.

Every day, I'm honestly afraid of the fights, but I also want to do my part to turn the world into a better place. And I also want to show the supernatural to not underestimate us, humans." He explained, determined and serious.

"Daichi…" I looked at him, impressed. His resolve is still strong.

"We are still watching each other's back, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, bro." I said to him, grinning back.

"No problem, dude."

We then made a fist bump and kept walking.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Outside, in the Academy grounds \- Nighttime**

Sona did not look the slightest bit impressed when she was standing right in front of me.

While Rias was busy dealing with her own Peerage and the two exorcists that were around, the Student Council President wanted to deal with me privately.

The rest of my friends wanted to accompany me so that the supposed 'scolding' I would get would be lessened. Unfortunately for them, Sona put her foot down on the decision of speaking with me privately. I reassured them that it wasn't like I was going to die or anything.

And I think part of the respect she had for me went down when I joked about how I was probably going to at least lose hearing in one of my ears for a few minutes after she was done with me.

"So… let me get this straight to see if I'm missing anything here." Sona decided to start to recap after hearing my tale.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to think of what to say next.

"Hyoudou approached you all and asked for your help in aiding Kiba-san. You then proceeded to help Rias' Peerage to really convince the exorcists to have a couple of the Excaliburs destroyed. Then one thing led to another, and now one of the infamous members of the Church is inside a solid block of ice." She began referring to probably Freed or Valper.

"Give or take a massive surprise attack. It was best to deal with them as soon as possible." I replied, shrugging my shoulders in the process.

"…" She sighed, resting her chin in her hand.

Sona then decided to go straight to the point she wanted to make.

"Do you at least have any sort of idea what kind of danger you were putting yourselves and Rias' Peerage?" I noted the look on Sona's face and decided to not let my smart mouth get the best of me for now.

"Yes, we are well aware of the many consequences." I folded my arms and adopted a serious look.

"It may not look like it, but we do a lot to be careful so that we all can get back home safely." Her violet eyes did not shy away from my silver ones.

Staying silent, Sona looked up and down to observe my physical appearance. Her gaze then looked over towards the other members of my 'attack' team.

"It doesn't seem like any of you are hurt."

"A few bruises and cuts might be seen, but nothing a simple healing trick won't fix," I answered back.

Sona only nodded her head in return, now starting at the area where Rias was with everyone else.

…..

"…I'm sorry." My voice made the girl turn her head so I was in her vision again.

"I can see that perhaps you do worry and might care for all of us. And I caused you to feel like that. So again… I'm sorry." Tilting her skull to gaze curiously and calculative at me, Sona was silent for a few seconds.

The quiet moment between the two of us was broken when Daichi jogged up towards us. His footsteps tapped on the ground to indicate his arrival.

"Hey, I'm not disturbing you guys at the moment, am I?" He asked.

"…Not at all." Sona answered, keeping her gaze lingering on me for a couple more seconds

before looking back towards him.

"It's Kiba and Valper, isn't it?" I asked as he nodded.

We followed Daichi and soon arrived at the area where all the still frozen enemies were reunited. And it also seemed that Valper was temporarily freed from his prison so Kiba could confront him.

Everybody else, the rest of the Student Council, the ORC and our friends were pretty much already present, watching while not being sure of what was going to happen.

"Do you think he will….?" Lux asked as soon as he noticed our arrival.

"Let's see how this goes..." I replied to him.

The devil Knight approaches the madman who was shivering due to the cold of the ice he was trapped in, agonizing in pain before noticing the blonde with his sword in his hand.

"So… are you going to kill me now, you defective byproduct?" Valper asked.

"I want to. Believe me, I do." Kiba remarked coldly.

"However…" He paused looking down at the sword in his palm.

"It won't bring my friends back, not after everything that's happened." His tone seemed weak; soft almost.

"I've lived my life as a Devil, dreaming of one day destroying every last Fragment of that damn Holy Sword. Only I've been looking in the wrong direction. It wasn't vengeance I was seeking… but acceptance." He looks into Valper's mad eyes.

"And I have found that acceptance."

"Acceptance? Pah! What rubbish! You're a defective tool. That's what you'll always be!" The ex-priest spat.

"Maybe so, but…" Kiba looked back at his friends and comrades, a smile slowly worming its way to his face as we nodded back to him with our respective smiles.

"I've got people who still care for this 'defective tool'. That's why I'm accepting that revenge will not grant me what I want. I have to accept that my friends are dead and gone, but in their place, I've gained something I thought I would never receive: A family."

Suddenly, the sword in Kiba's hand started to shimmer, almost like it was reacting to the Knight's heartfelt speech. In a blink of an eye, the sword turned black as the night with a white glow encasing it. A twisted combination of light and darkness. A sword that was both beautiful yet ugly.

"Okay, that I didn't expect to happen," I commented, taking note of it with interest.

"My Sacred Gear…" The Knight said in surprise and awe.

"It evolved." Everybody's eyes fell upon the weapon in the blonde Devil's hand.

….

" **Sword of Betrayer**. A demon sword that emits both holy and demonic energy. A fitting weapon for one who sought redemption." Lux commented. This information brought disbelief from Valper.

"W-What?! A sword can't be infused with both types!" The man said.

"The proof is in front of you, Valper." I grinned and we saw Kiba preparing his blade.

"W-wait! I can give you the information! Money and power!" The man pleaded.

Valper froze as he stared at the Devil Knight that simply stared at him with a blank stare.

"C-come on… You don't have to do this!" He whimpered like a cowardly dog.

…..

"You're right, I don't." Kiba looked down at his sword.

"Eh!?" Some of us looked surprised at his answers

"In fact, you're not even worth killing. You're just another pathetic little man. And I pity you for that." The swordsman replied.

"W-What…!?" The ex-priest was enraged.

Him? Pathetic!?

"Oh, burn." Lux snickered.

"You pity me…" Valper gritted his teeth, clenching his hands tight enough for his fingernails to break the skin.

"I don't need the pity of some filthy Devil! Nor the words of a failure! All of you!" His maddened eyes roamed every inch of the room, glaring at the incompetent Fallen Angels, the cowardly exorcists, the Devil brats and the bastard that kept smirking at him.

Yep. Yours truly.

"You will all pay for this! I will see to it that every last one of you is beaten, broken, and killed in the most excruciating manner possible! My vengeance will be-" He was then cut off by Xenovia, who swiftly knocks the man out by striking the back of his head with the hilt of Excalibur Destruction.

"The man was getting on my nerves." She commented.

I simply chuckled at her action.

"You know, I'm beginning to like you more and more," I said as I turned on my heel, returning to my friends, I was unaware of the tinge of red on the blue-haired girl's cheeks.

"Yuta, I'd like to thank you for comforting Kiba-kun." Rias said with a thankful smile on her face as she approached us.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. Really." I chuckled while waving my hands.

An amused exhale escaped Rias' mouth as she looked over to her Knight walking towards where her Peerage was. As all of her other pieces were comforting Kiba, she folded her arms and watched from a distance.

"You stepped up when I actually should have. I at least should have been able to take charge of the situation, yet he still did not listen to me at first."

"Hey, no need to beat yourself up or anything," I explained gently.

"You don't always succeed every time. That's why you just have to keep trying. No matter what happens, just trying to keep looking forward." I finished with a smirk.

* * *

 **Moments later….**

Irina and Xenovia then approached us from the front, humans, and devils. As soon as they were about a meter away, they stood their ground. There was no longer any sense of hostility from them.

"Gremory, we thank your Peerage for their aid. If it weren't for them, surely we would never have succeeded." Xenovia stated to Rias while Irina was nodding her head.

"We thank William-san and his companions as well for their help," Irina added.

"It was absolutely amazing sightseeing how you all initiated the fight." She put a finger to her chin.

"Although, I do have to ask. What kind of Sacred Gear were you guys using? I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before. It's awesome how you guys managed to handle those guys." She said referring to the beaten fallen and stray exorcists.

Ah, right, the Church was still unaware of our powers.

"Err… can you guys keep us a secret actually?" Fumika asked.

"It's just that we prefer not to be under a giant spotlight," Daichi added as the two exorcists both looked at each other.

Xenovia had her eyes slightly narrowed in thought while Irina's were a bit wide in confusion.

And so, I thought that it was probably now a good time to change the subject.

"So… considering that you two are going to take Freed and Valper back to the Church, how exactly are you going to carry two massive blocks of ice back to Europe? Plus, what are you also going to do with all of these Fallen Angels and Stray exorcists?" I asked pointing to the still frozen enemies.

The duo then began discussing between themselves while I decided to wait for their response.

Meanwhile, I looked around to see everyone interacting with one another. But I frowned a bit due to this.

Hmm….

There was this nagging feeling inside of me that I couldn't shake off. Like a sixth sense that turned on and off whenever I was about to be pelted in the head by a piece of chalk.

It was as if they were being watched at the moment. Fumika seemed to notice my silence and looked over towards me.

"What wrong?" She asked curiously.

Slowly, I began to look up. I soon saw something in the air. It was tiny at first. But then as the seconds passed, the size of the mass began to get bigger.

Eventually, I could make out that the strange object began to look like a person.

…A person with five pairs of feathery black wings. Several bits of light also was seen around their hands.

"Incoming!" I exclaimed when he saw that the person was careening down towards them. Fumika looked up and only for a second saw what I was looking at.

I pulled her in protectively while leaping and rolling away from their positioning. Everyone else immediately looked around to see what I was talking about.

When we looked up, all of them managed to have quick enough reactions.

Issei dove out of the way while holding onto Asia. Sona and Rias ducked out of the way next.

Daichi and Kiba swiftly moved away from the spots. Lux, Xenovia, and Irina dodged the objects coming towards the ground.

Everyone else managed to be unharmed but were blown away due to the impact of the falling mysterious object.

Spear of lights rained down onto us.

A barrage of the weapons attempted to hail upon our very beings. And they all left small craters upon impact. But they were only concentrated in the areas where we once stood. As the weapons fell, many pierced through the ice blocks that held the Fallen and the stray exorcists, freeing them.

As for Valper, he was pierced by one of the spears and instantly died on the spot.

"You served me well, Valper. But you're no longer of any use to me." A voice said.

When everyone got back onto their feet, we all rushed towards one another. I was the first to pull my Geed Riser out. That immediately made everyone else draw their weapons after as they grouped up.

Everyone looked up to see a single figure streak down from the sky. Their impact created a hole knee-deep into the cement. Slowly, he rose.

Standing to his full height, every slight motion was heavy with a veiled threat. Half of his torso was bared. Pale, sickly skin stretched across a muscular chest, the color so white it was almost transparent. Blood-red eyes stared out from a fiendish face. Five pairs of feathery wings rose and extended from his back, black like a crow's.

"Oh dear, it seems that I have missed." The Fallen Angel said out loud before releasing a small sigh. But clearly, it was almost mocking.

"Ah well, just gives me some more time to play with you all." He added.

"Who is that!?" Lux asked referring to this newcomer.

"Kokabiel!" Xenovia replied taking gripping tightly her Excalibur Destruction.

"Ah, the Sitri and Gremory heiress' are both here," Kokabiel commented, folding his fingers together.

"Originally, I was only here because of news that the building where I'm keeping Excaliburs I stole was being raided. At first, I really did think it was the Church sending in some great powers to take them back.

But what do I find here? Two exorcists, the little sisters of the Great Satans with their Peerages, a delusional group of humans playing heroes….. and a talking book?." He said while observing us with an amused look.

"Wow, he even sounds like an evil prick," Daichi commented.

"Well….. So the big man himself finally decides to come out, huh?" I asked, loading two Ultra Capsules in my Loading Knuckle.

"So…. What are you even planning, Kokabiel? Do you plan to restart a war between devils, angels and fallen angels again?" I asked him.

Whatever he is planning, he can't be that insane, right?

"That's right!" He exclaimed.

What? What!? Really!?

"Are you serious, you crazy warmonger!? Why!?" I asked him, incredulous.

"Ever since the Great War ended, things have been meaningless!" He started.

"We could have won the war! But yet, Azazel was the first one to pull out our forces!" He was now gritting his teeth.

You can't be serious! This guy wants war!? This could eventually destroy all of the three factions and even harm innocent humans!

"I only planned to stole the Excaliburs to restart the war, but since this didn't work, I planned another thing. I will also destroy the two devil heiresses of the Gremory and Sitri clans alongside everybody else here in Kuoh! I'm sure this will be enough to get Sirzechs and Serafall's attention." He declared.

No….

The thought of Kuoh Town vanishing away alongside everybody else I knew and that was not involved in the supernatural affairs suddenly passed through my mind.

"We have to stop him…. No matter what…." I thought while clenching my fists in anger.

Some fallen angels suddenly appeared next to Kokabiel. The ones that were previously frozen also decided to join him alongside the stray exorcists and Freed.

The crazy priest soon recovered some of the Excaliburs fragments and armed himself while looking at us with a savage grin.

"Attack!" Kokabiel ordered his grunts as we prepared to face them.

He soon summoned some Cerberus through a magic circle and decided to rest in a floating throne that he soon summoned afterward.

So he's just going to watch while we fight? This guy's already getting on my nerves.

"Everybody, scatter!" I shouted to everybody as they heard and did as I told.

I scanned Ultraman Belial and Orb Emerium Slugger Ultra Capsules to transform myself.

"Tobasuze, koujin! Geed!" I declared while placing the RIser in my chest.

 **[Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed: Tri-Slugger!]** My red device finally announced.

"Shua!" I became Geed.

I briefly looked around to see my friends already fighting against some of our enemies.

Kiba and Irina were dealing with Freed while everybody else was either facing a fallen angel or were subduing the rest of the stray exorcists.

Lastly, Zetton, Gundam, Asia, Lux/Justice, and Issei were each facing a Cerberus on their own.

"Just how many forms do you have?" A voice asked me next to my side and it turns out to be it was Xenovia.

She was also holding a different Sword. It seemed to be a holy sword called Durandal.

The Durandal is a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade, the Durandal is slightly taller than Xenovia, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimeters.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Leave Kokabiel to me! his guy is not someone you can beat at your current level!" I told to her.

As soon as I saw the Cadre, I could measure his strength and I could tell that I might be the only one who can probably face him right now. But he is still nothing compared to the Knights of Chaos or Kaijus like Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel. I'm actually more concerned with them than this bastard.

"Go help the others, Xenovia!" I told her.

"I have to defeat him! It's my duty!" She replied back. A strong resolve present in her eyes.

You don't plan to back down so easily, huh?

"Fine, but be careful. Let's go!" I told and she nodded.

When we approached Kokabiel, he was simply waiting while still sitting in his floating throne above of us. He didn't seem worried and was grinning at us.

I'm so looking forward to taking off that smug look on his face….

"So, you're the one known as Ultraman Geed, huh? What exactly are you?" He asked me, curious.

"Just a simple human that will take down today. For once and for all." I cooly replied.

"Oh? And how do you plan to-"

 ***Smack!* *Boom!***

This guy clearly talks a lot. Better take advantage of this and his arrogance.

I didn't even give him time to finish whatever cliché dialogue he had and quickly appeared in front of him, punching his face.

The blow was strong enough to destroy his throne and to send him crashing hard against the ground.

This momentarily made everybody stop fighting as they looked shocked at the crater created by Kokabiel.

"Kokabiel-sama!" Some of his subordinates shouted and called for him.

As for the Cadre, he slowly got up and looked above, towards me, who was still floating in the air.

I was being stared back by an angry face with red eyes and sharp teeth. And now there was blood coming from his nose.

"You bastard…. You insolent human…." He said, gritting his teeth. He next made a savage grin as if happy to find a worthy opponent.

I slowly descend and brought out my Geed Claw.

"Ikuzo, Kokabiel!" I called him.

Using this as an opportunity, Xenovia approached him from behind to try to perform a sneak attack.

"Ha!" She shouted.

But he quickly summoned a light sword to block her Durandal and kneed her in the stomach.

This made her got on her knees while she held her stomach in pain.

"Good, this is turning out a lot better than I thought. You are putting up a better fight than the Devils and the group of miserable girls who don't even know they lost their master." He said to me.

"You lie!" Xenovia exclaimed.

"My master saw Irina and I off back in Europe! There is also no way you could kill her!"

"Whoever said I was referring to that kind of master?" Kokabiel's question seemed to draw a bit of confusion.

"What?" Irina questioned, avoiding an attack from Freed.

"Mind clarifying for us?" Zetton asked, narrowing her eyes.

The Fallen Angel only chuckled.

"Whoops, I guess it just slipped out."

"Why don't you just shut up and answer their questions already?!" Gundam shouted out, pointing his gun right at the man.

It started as a chuckle. Snickering soon occurred. All of that humor then led to massive laughter as if Kokabiel had been told the funniest joke ever.

"Have any of you felt betrayed recently? Every time you pray despite how faithful you are, your prayers are never answered?" We all saw Asia visibly react at this.

"Oh, so there is one of you. How unfortunate. Especially since God could have done something about it if he were still alive." The last sentence seemed to immediately bring silence to them all.

….

Dreadful, disturbing silence. Kokabiel grinned at them.

…..

"What did you just say?" Sona asked with wide eyes.

"Did you not hear me properly?" Kokabiel asked.

"Well then, let me speak loudly." He then took a deep breath.

"In the previous Great War, God died! He hasn't been there for none of you before any in your generation was even born!"

This made everyone unaware look at him in disbelief and complete shock.

Holy shit….

The guy upstairs is dead? For real?

Wow…

Just wow…

We observed that our two exorcists faltered, their muscles barely holding them up.

Asia was doing better since I explained my situation to her, but she too was partly shocked with what we just heard.

The Devils and us humans, we were also too shocked just like the members of the Church to even move.

"No… no… that's impossible…" Xenovia said quietly.

"God's… dead?"

"You're lying!" Rias called out.

"I've never heard anything about that!"

"Back then the Devils lost all their kings and most of their high-level Devils. The Angels and Fallen Angels lost almost everyone except their leaders." Kokabiel explained while holding his arms out as if he were a grand performer.

"Pure Angels could not increase their numbers and pure-bred Devils are just as rare if I recall correctly."

"That's not true!" Asia squeaked out desperately.

"It can't be? God doesn't exist anymore? Then from where is the love that has been coming to us from is?" Kokabiel huffed in amusement.

"Michael has been holding his own so far. He's the one keeping the Angels and humans together in God's stead."

"The Archangel Michael has been acting as God's agent?" Xenovia asked breathlessly, still extremely shaken as she was now using Durandal to support her.

"Then… that means… all our prayers…"

"I've stated that already." The Cadre shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as the system works, prayer and exorcisms will endure to a certain degree. I'm sure someone has been listening. Well, I do suppose knowing the number of believers in God has drastically dropped probably doesn't help anything, does it?" He then grinned.

"I'll help drop that number out if it means starting another glorious war!"

"Shut the fuck up already!" Issei's roar seemed to suddenly snap everyone out of our shocked states and we all looked over towards the male-brunette with surprise. He just finished beating his Cerberus.

"What kind of sick mind do you even have?!" The pervert asked.

"Oh, you poor Devil." Kokabiel mocked while shaking his head.

"The feeling. The adrenaline. Satisfaction. Why else would I need such reasons? Do you not understand? I at least expect the owner of the Boosted Gear to understand that."

"No!" Issei exclaimed.

"And I don't want to!"

And so, Issei started to run recklessly towards Kokabiel. However, he soon felt himself be punched in the face and sent skidding back towards the others. Despite this, he started getting back up and charged forward again, this time only to be kicked to his original position.

"Your efforts are futile, especially against me alone," Kokabiel remarked.

"Issei/Hyoudou/san/kun/senpai/!" We all called him, concerned.

"You are nothing but an infant compared to me."

"I don't have time to deal with you, devil. Nor with the exorcist." He said looking towards Issei and Xenovia.

"My interest now is the blue-eyed being." He said now referring to me.

"But I will get rid of you two eyesores first." Kokabiel summoned a light spear to pierce the two of them.

"No!" I shouted preparing to run towards Kokabiel and to try to reach the two.

However….

 ***Smack!***

"Hey! Leave them alone!" A familiar voice shouted and a pebble soon hitting Kokbaiel's head from behind of him.

We looked to see who was responsible for doing that and it turns to be that it was a precious person to me:

My father.

"Tou-san! What are you doing here!?" I asked while I gasped in shock after seeing him in the Academy.

"You insolent human… How dare you throw a pebble against me! A higher being!" Kokabiel said, extremely pissed.

He summoned a powerful spear of light and aimed at my dad, now forgetting about the injured Issei and Xenovia.

This gave Zetton, who also just finished dealing with her Cerberus, the chance to quietly drag them towards her with her Semblance.

"Die!" Kokabiel shouted as he threw the spear at Tou-san.

"No!"

But just in time, if barely, I appeared between them and shielded Tou-san from the attack. Fully receiving it.

My back took the hit and released some sparks when the weapon reached me.

"Argh!" I grunted in pain and got on one knee!

"Yuta!" Tou-san called me and got on my level, approaching me.

"So you two are father and son, huh? Don't worry, I will send the two of you to the afterlife together!" Kokabiel said while slowly walking to us with light blades now in both of his hands.

"Saseruka!" A voice shouted and Kokabiel was stopped due to a dying Cerberus being throw at him.

It was Lux-Justice, Gundam, Zetton, Issei and Xenovia. The latter two had their wounds quickly healed by Asia.

As for our blonde nun, she healed everybody injured on our side while Uboraan protected her. And now she quickly approached me and my father with her blue bodyguard.

"Your opponent is now us, Kokabiel!" Issei said as he and the others charged against the Cadre.

"Hang on, Yuta-san!" Asia said as she activated her Sacred Gear and prepared to heal my back. I just nodded to her in thanks.

Meanwhile, I stared deeply at my father as I turned back to my human self.

"Tou-san, why did you came here!?" I asked him.

"I was worried about you, Will!" He replied back.

"But do you even know how dan-"

"Yes! I know how fucking dangerous this place is!" He suddenly cut me off.

"Then why did you even came here anyway!?"

"Because of this!" He replied pointing to his chest.

As if on cue, it started to emit a strong green light.

 **The Little Star!**

Right, but it only releases itself from its host when danger is near. And the host has to make a wish upon or pray to a nearby Ultraman.

"But Tou-san! You should have prioritized your safety first! You-" I tried to explain.

"I know! …..Okay!? But you also explained to me about this Little Star thing! And now is the best moment for you to get it!" He reasoned.

Tou-san…

I looked at him in complete disbelief. He would come here to this battlezone just to help me obtain a new power!?

"Yuta… ***Chuckle***... I can see why your grandfather chooses this name for you now…. 'He who is very helpful'... " Tou-san said now with a much calmer tone.

"I see how you have been helping others during my vision and how you were very helpful… But this time….. Let the others help you…."

"Tou-san….." I simply muttered as I looked at him.

"Yuta! Tanomu, don't try to do everything alone!" He soon pleaded and started to grip my shoulder tightly.

As if on cue, the Little Star left my Father's soul and entered inside of my Ultra Capsule Holder.

"The Little Star…." Asia commented as she also observed and finally managed to completely heal me.

I opened the Holder and pulled out a new Ultra Capsule.

This new one depicted Ultra no Chichi(Father of Ultra). He has a large pair of horns attached to his head alongside sideburns on each side of his metallic face. He was mainly silver and red like most Showa Ultramen.

No way…..

Tou-san was in possession of his Capsule!? How much of coincidence this can be with Riku and Asakura Sui?

Although, this certainly explains the visions he has been having as of lately.

"Oh…," Tou-san muttered, fascinated with the new item now in my possession.

A new possibility has opened itself now for me…..

"Asia, please, take care of my dad," I said to her as I slowly got up.

"Hai. Leave it to me, Yuta-san!" She assured me as I nodded to her.

I looked at her and Tou-san one last time before focusing on my friends that were fighting Kokabiel.

"Zettaini… Minna wo mamotte miseru (I swear to protect everyone)!" I declared and pulled out my Geed Riser.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " I removed **Ultraman Zero** **'s Capsule** from the Holder and turned it on. An afterimage of him appeared, extending his hand upwards while creating a blue orb in it. I loaded it on the Knuckle.

" **Tchaa!** " The afterimage of Zero said.

" _ **I go!**_ "Yuta made the same thing with **Father of Ultra's** and "he" appeared doing the same pose while making a green orb in his right hand. I next loaded it in the Knuckle's second spot.

" **Guahh!** " Father of Ultra said.

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

I pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the capsules with the red device while holding the Loading Knuckle in my other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **blue and green** in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Mamoruze, kibou (I will protect hope)! Haaa!** " I said, before finally pressing the Riser's trigger and shouted:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became **purple** and I began to glow white.

" _ **Ultraman Zero! Ultra no Chichi! Ultraman Geed: Magnificent!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

" **Tchwaa!"**

 **[Insert Ultraman Geed Magnificent's rising scene.** **]**

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **(General POV)**

"Argh!" Kokabiel just got punched in the face by Issei and blood was coming from the injury. It hurt him more than he expected.

And these annoying people ganging up on him were starting to get really annoying.

"Enough!" He shouted and released a shockwave powerful enough to send everybody nearby flying away.

"Ahh!" Issei, Xenovia and the users of Chaos cried in pain.

"Damm. This guy is much stronger than those fallen angels we beat earlier." Gundam said, slowly recovering.

"Yeah." Issei agreed with him, soon wiping away some blood from his mouth.

"Is there any way we can beat him at all!?" Xenovia said, preparing to another strike.

As if on cue….

" _ **Ultraman Zero! Ultra no Chichi! Ultraman Geed: Magnificent!"**_ The Geed Riser's voice got their attention.

And suddenly, a new figure, with big blue curved eyes, appears in front of Kokabiel, caught him off guard.

"What the!?"

 ***Smack!***

The surprised Cadre soon gets punched in the face again and is throw to one of Kuoh Academy's buildings in high speed.

 ***Boom!***

The Cadre's body left a huge hole after the impact.

"Whoa…." Lux commented.

Everybody else soon looked towards the one responsible for this act and most soon recognized that it was Ultraman Geed due to his eyes.

But Geed looked different in this new form:

He now had a pair of large horns attached to his head and some sideburns were also present in it. He now had a mainly blue colored body with some parts around his waist and chest in red. There was also a silver line across his body similar to the ones of Ultraman was also armor added to his upper torso, arms, and legs. there was also a pair of shoulder pads with pointy red details.

 **This was Ultraman Geed Magnificent.** A new form Yuta could now access by combining Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra Ultra Capsules.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, _**Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra)**_

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** **Justice**

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

* * *

 **Capsule 18: Reunion - END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside an of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(Their were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 18 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Asia's Semblance was pretty much inspired in Inoue Orihime from Bleach. I decided to use it because of their kind natures and all. I think that it somehow matches with her.**

 **Now the person who was having visions of Yuta/Geed was finally revealed! His father.**

 **And also, Ultraman Geed Magnificent finally debuts!**

 **I pretty much wanted to try to give Yuta his Father of Ultra Ultra Capsule in a similar way to how Riku received his.**

 **Next chapter, the fight between Ultraman Geed and Kokabiel reaches its conclusion.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Yeah, I think I could have done that. But I will make them use this battle as a lesson of sorts to train harder or something of the kind later.

Thank you for sending a list of monsters that I could use here. I really appreciate that you have the patience to type all of those ideas.

I cannot promise I will use all of them, but they definitely gave me a lot of inspiration.

Thank you.

 **brave kid:** Thanks.

 **Guest:** Yeah, sure. I will consider. An interesting idea you gave me.

 **soundwave7788:** Thanks and I will

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	20. Capsule 19

**Hello, welcome to chapter 19 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

 **This chapter will conclude the fight between Geed Magnificent and Kokabiel. Also, this officially ends the Excalibur arc.**

 **And although briefly, the Knights of Chaos are also back.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 19: The Fallen's doom**

 **(General POV)**

Everyone stopped fighting for a moment to see Ultraman Geed's new form. A green aura formed around his body as most of them watched him in awe.

He now had a pair of large horns attached to his head and some sideburns were also present in it. He now had a mainly blue colored body with some parts around his waist and chest in red. There was also some silver lines across his body similar to the ones of Ultraman Zero. In addition, a silver armor was added to his upper torso, arms, and legs. And finally, there was also a pair of shoulder pads with pointy red details.

 **This was Ultraman Geed Magnificent.** A new form Yuta could now access by combining Ultraman Zero and Father of Ultra Ultra Capsules.

"A new form….." Gundam commented while he measured his friend's new power.

" _ **Ultraman Geed Magnificent**_. A noble warrior with incredible powers." Lux explained while everybody nearby heard his explanation. He was now back in his book form and the Justice Capsule was inside of his 'body', stored.

"A noble warrior…." Xenovia muttered while she looked towards Geed, whose back was facing her.

Geed briefly turned his head around to look at his father, Takuya, who was near Asia and Uboraan.

"Yuta…," Takuya muttered to him.

Geed simply nodded to him and turned to face Kokabiel, entering a fighting stance.

"Grrr…..." A voice growled.

"Kisama…." Kokabiel soon appeared from the hole present in the Academy's building and turned towards Geed.

"Minna!" Geed suddenly calls his allies.

"Leave Kokabiel to me! This ends here and now!" The Ultra finally firmly declares.

"Wait! Let me help you!" Xenovia offred while stumbling.

"No. Leave him," Zetton said as she approached the bluenette and helped her stand on her feet.

"Yoruno?" Xenovia asked as she noticed a smile on the Kaiju Musume's face.

"Geed-I mean, Yuta, will definitely win. I'm sure of it. Let's take down the rest of our enemies." She answered the exorcist with a reassuring tone.

"Well, you guys heard him! Everyone, let's take care of the rest of them while our Ultra deals with that Cadre!" Gundam soon said aloud to everyone as he approached Issei and offred the devil a hand to help him get up.

"Right," Issei said and started to double his power with his red gauntlet.

And so, the fight around Kuoh Academy has reached its climax.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seem to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression in their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to his human alter ego, that is covered in a black silhouette as his human identity has yet to be identified. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 19: The Fallen's doom**

"You… Insolent human... " Kokabiel said as he wiped away the blood that was coming from his mouth and nose.

"I won't let you harm anybody else, Kokabiel. No more!" I said to him with a strong resolve.

"Know your place, insect!" He fired a light beam at me, but I blocked it by performing a green circular barrier in front of me.

 ***Boom!***

The beam was reflected and went towards one of the academy's buildings, instantly destroying it.

When the shield dispersed, I charged power in my right hand and threw a green cross-shaped slicer towards him.

"Argh!" He cried in pain as not only the attack hurt him, but it was also released some green sparks around his body.

"Ha!" I shouted as I jumped towards him.

Next, I channeled energy into my shoulder guards and into the small slicers on my arms and used them to slice the fallen.

Next, I fired a stream of electricity out of both of my Ultra Horns, colored blue and green.

I can feel it….

With each attack, I'm getting stronger….

I'm not letting him get away with this!

"Argh! ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** How…. How is this possible…? Of all the opponents I ever fought…. I'm going to die by the hands of human!? No! This is unacceptable!?" Kokabiel shouted while he kept receiving damage from my attacks.

"How? How is this even possible?!" He screamed, glaring at me.

"You're just a damn human, you shouldn't have this kind of power! Your stupid body shouldn't be able to handle it!"

He was now full of bruises and injuries all around his body. He was also bleeding from several spots.

"Onore!" He charged towards me, but I just gave a punch in his face and made him stumble back.

"Urgh..." Next, he coughed some blood because of the blow.

* * *

"Amazing…. Yuta is pushing Kokabiel back." Rias commented as she just finished a fallen angel off.

"Yes..." Sona said next, agreeing with her, and the two heiresses kept watching the battle.

"Argh!" Freed finally fell to the ground, unconscious and battered, as he eventually lost to the combined efforts of Irina and Kiba.

"We did it! Now the Excaliburs are safe again! Thank you, Kiba-kun!" The chestnut-haired girl cheered as she took the swords, or what was left of them, from Freed.

"Right..." Kiba, no longer having hatred towards the holy swords, just nodded to her.

The two soon joined the others who were watching the fight, now a beatdown, between Ultraman Geed and Fallen Angel Kokabiel.

"Sugoi…." Irina and Kiba said as they watched how Geed was slowly overcoming the Cadre.

* * *

"Geed!" Kokabiel shouted, raising his arms to the air.

A huge amount of light energy began to gather in his hands and a gigantic light spear, from the size of a bus, eventually formed in his hands.

"Die!" He shouted menacingly and threw the spear towards my direction.

"Oh no!" Irina shouted.

"Yuta!" Sona exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Xenovia tried to warn me.

Instead of trying to dodge the attack, I decided to stop it.

I put my right arm to the right side and left arm to left the side as a veil of green energy starts to gather around me. Next, an orb of blue energy comes from my Color Timer and starts spinning around me. The orb of energy finally lands on my right hand as I put my hand up and summon a big astral projection of Father of Ultra.

"Ha!" 'Father of Ultra' made a battle cry.

I use my hand to stop the spear while the senior Ultra does the same.

 **[A/N: Imagine Inazuma Eleven's Majin the Hand - 2nd version.]**

The Father of Ultra's projection stopped the spear with his right palm. And slowly, the huge spear of light began to shatter away.

Everybody looked shocked at my technique since nobody expected to me to actually block the Cadre's attack.

"Impossibile….." Kokabiel muttered, shocked, with his eyes widened.

With the attack stopped, the astral projection disappeared and I quickly appeared in front of Kokabiel. I quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and next I headbutted him.

 ***Crack!***

And I think I managed to break his skull with my metalhead.

"You…. Just what are you…?" Kokabiel Demanded while trying to break free from my grip.

"A human…. Fallen Angel Kokabiel, I will never lose against the likes of you. And no matter how many times I fall, I will keep on rising again to protect those precious to me." I declared staring down at him with my big blue curved eyes.

"You're not normal! You can't even be called a human, you freak!" Kokabiel shouted, forming another light spear as I kneed his stomach and pushed him away.

While his earlier aura was almost completely diminished by now, with only a thin covering its remaining rest, it flared up a little in response to his rage.

"You're not the first to call me that," I said calmly to him.

"And probably not gonna be the last either. In any case, you really picked the wrong guy to mess around with when you tried to go about initiating another war. I told you that I'd beat you down regardless of the fact that you are or not a 'higher' being than me." I next changed my voice tone to a deadly one.

"So what if God is dead? Life goes on. People will keep on living. The same for the supernatural. I won't let you harm millions of innocents just because of a pointless war!"

"What!?" He asked angry while also spitting blood from his mouth.

"You're just a sad and empty person. You have nothing." I tell him while I slightly shake my head, in disapproval, in front of him.

"Kisama!" He shouted.

"You're a bloody monster!" Kokabiel rasped.

He tried a feeble attempt at making another light spear, but now he simply didn't have the capability anymore. The aura he possessed at the beginning flickered feebly before snuffing out completely.

He now couldn't even lift himself off the floor because if all the damage he received.

"Maybe, but at least I have values and I am willing to protect the peace rather than start a pointless war which will only kill countless innocents and diminish the three factions even further." I verbally countered.

I approached and punched him in the chest with both my fists, that were covered in a green aura.

The impact is strong enough to push him away from me and also made him completely unable to move due to all the injuries inflicted upon him.

Time to end this…

I prepared to execute an Ultra Beam specific to this form:

I connected both of my fists together as my eyes briefly began to grow stronger.

Green sparks formed in my hands as I slowly separated my fists. I then made an L-pose with my arms and shouted:

" **Big Bustaway!** " I declared.

A powerful green beam came from my arms and went straight towards the Cadre.

The beam went at Kokabiel's position, while also devastating the ground, in full force and made him scream in agony when it finally reached the Cadre.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" His eyes were now the green of my beam as he cried in pain.

 ***Boom!***

"Ahhhh!" Everybody nearby covered their faces with their arms to brace themselves from the impact created by my attack.

A huge explosion happened at Kokabiel's current position as he was completely disintegrated due to my attack and nothing was left of him. A huge crater now exists in his last position.

"Ha…." I relaxed my stance and briefly looked at the spot the Cadre perished.

Everybody else around the field soon stopped fighting as they finally realized that Kokabiel was officially dead.

…..

I officially killed a powerful being…..

Not a Kaiju…..

…..

This definitely doesn't feel like when I seal Kaijus with my attacks….

"I killed a powerful and completely sentient being…." I muttered while looking at my hands.

I know that some Ultramen pretty much do the same thing I did today a lot of times with evil aliens, but this is the first time I actually killed 'someone' and stopped to think about it….

It wasn't like the simple fallen grunts that I took care of….

 ***Drip* *Drip***

For a brief moment, an image of my hands covered in blood briefly flashed through my mind before they went back to normal.

…..

No….

I can't let something like this shake my resolve off….

I already expected that something like this would happen sooner or later. And Kokabiel was too dangerous to be left alive.

I recomposed myself and looked towards Tou-san and Asia. He too looked back at me and noticed my state. He was briefly shocked, but he soon recomposed himself. He must have quickly understood what I was feeling.

And so, his face was now of one saying _'it's okay, I can also imagine that there was no other choice'_. And then he nodded to me and I made the same back to him.

"Sonna…. Usodaro….. Kokabiel-sama died….!" A fallen angel muttered in complete disbelief and horror, still trying to deny the scene in front of him.

I released a part of my aura around the battlefield and looked towards the remaining fallen angels and stray exorcists as they all flinched and began shaking in fear of me.

"He really killed a Cadre…." Xenovia muttered as the devils, her partner and my teammates observed the whole fight from the beginning.

I calmly approached the remaining enemies and commanded, in a deep and authoritative voice:

"Leave… Now…!"

They all began to run away from the academy grounds like cowards, not even bothering to get their injured and unconscious comrades. They looked pretty pathetic now without their leader while slowly disappearing from our views.

"Why couldn't we just kill them?" Gundam asked as he approached me.

"They're only sheep that follow the wrong shepherd. Don't blame the cattle, but the master." Lux interjected also joining us.

"Umu. I guess you're right." Gundam said to him.

Once they were all gone, everybody on our side began to cheer since it was our victory when suddenly…

 ***Crack!* *Glass shattering noise***

The sky above us seemed to have been suddenly covered in a yellow energy field that was previously invisible for us. It began to crack and soon fell apart.

What the hell….!?

Did someone cover the whole academy in an energy field?

But who would do that!?

Although, this explains why nobody outside, like the police, approached this place.

And not soon after that, a new figure appeared in the sky, above of us.

Shifting our gazes upwards, we all caught sight of a figure flying stationary in the sky with the moon shining behind him.

He seemed to be wearing a white draconic like an armor of sorts and possessed white Dragon wings on the back, with eight blue energy "feathers".

"Who is that?" I heard Issei ask.

The figure soon landed and approached to get the unconscious body of Freed Sellzen and the corpse of the deceased Valper Galilei.

"Impressive." Came an unknown male voice that caught all of our attention.

"I could have finished him with the power-halving abilities of my **Divine Dividing**. I never thought somebody else here would be dealing with Kokabiel first. I was expecting that he would have made it much very hard to be dealt with." He began to comment from his position.

"Azazel asked me to come here in case Kokabiel was too much for you to handle and had to be taken down quickly, however it seems that I was unneeded."

So this Azazel fellow also didn't want a war to break out? Kokabiel said that he wasn't interested and this seems to confirm things.

And the aura around the white dragon guy…..

It feels just like Issei's Sacred Gear…..

Masaka…..!?

"I take it that you're the **White Dragon Emperor**? **Hakuryuukou**?" I queried.

"That is correct." The white dragon emperor confirmed as he hauled Freed onto his shoulder. He then made his way over to Valper's corpse.

"And you must be Geed, huh? Interesting, I can sense a dragon residing inside of you." He said next, while briefly glancing towards me.

Wait, what? Huh? He can sense Firewall Dragon's capsule?

"You may call me _**Albion: Vanishing Dragon**_." The now known as Albion put his free arm under the dead man's stomach and lifted him up.

"Excuse me for asking, but why and where are you taking those two?" Xenovia inquired, taking a step forward from the others so that Albion could see who had asked the question.

"This exiled exorcist needs to be taken for questioning." He told her about Freed.

"As for the old man's corpse, it needs to be disposed of properly." Now referring to Valper.

The new arrival turned around and was about to take his leave when all of sudden Ddraig's voice called out from Issei's Boosted Gear.

"Are you ignoring me, White One?" the Welsh Dragon asked.

"So you are awake, Red One." Replied a new voice that spoke from the white-clad figure, specifically coming from the Sacred Gear's wings.

Hmmm….. So they can talk between them like that, huh?

"Yes, we have both awakened, although it seems that your host is ahead of mine," Ddraig commented.

"That would appear to be the case," the White dragon agreed.

"These are strange circumstances to meet under, Red One. You aren't giving off any of your usual hostility either."

"Indeed they are. Your hostility is incredibly low as well, White One," Ddraig observed.

"True. Perhaps the times have changed us. It seems that we have both found things more interesting than fighting in this current time round," Ddraig's rival stated evenly.

"Let's meet again, Ddraig."

"Yeah, let's, Albion."

Wait…. So the dragon's name is Albion and the host just took his name? Alright…..

With the conversation between the two dragons now finished, the white dragon emperor prepared to leave when he was interrupted again, this time by Issei.

"Hey, wait a minute!" the brown-haired pawn called out.

He had a tense expression as the figure turned to face him.

"If you're here, does that mean that I'm going to have to fight you soon?"

Ah crap, that's right! They will have to fight eventually!

However….

"No, not yet." The white armored guy answered, surprising us.

So they are not preparing to fight now? Good.

"This situation isn't very appropriate and you're not yet ready for our fated battle. Get stronger, my rival." After saying those last words, he flew back up into the night sky and disappeared.

When the white armored being, Albion, was finally out of our views, we all eventually relaxed and sighed in relief.

Me, Fumika and Daichi all called off our transformations while Asia dismissed Uboraan.

I wasn't really exhausted in any physical way, but I felt too tired with all the craziness of this one night.

"You okay?" Daichi asked while walking up to me.

"Yeah," I assured him.

The others also started coming over, both in their normal and non-combat appearances.

"Finally…. It's over..." Daichi muttered, wiping away some sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah….." Issei said next, also agreeing with him.

"It's just been one hell of a night though," I commented.

"You can say that again." Fumika concurred with a stretch of her arms.

"A good sleep sounds really nice right about now."

"Just give me a moment." I requested.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked aloud as everybody nearby nodded at me.

"Yuta?" Someone called me and everybody soon looked towards the source.

It was my father.

"Tou-san…," I called him.

All the devils were looking at us wondering what was going on while looking at the two of us with curious expressions.

"Huh… What's going on? Who is this old man? Oki's father?" Saji asked aloud the question they wanted to say.

"Later, dude. We will explain to all of you later. Just don't ruin the moment." Daichi approached the blonde and whispered to him, making the pawn reluctantly nod to him.

We just stared at each other in silence for a moment and then simply hugged each other.

"You did it! You took that bastard down! I'm glad you're fine, Yuta!" Tou-san simply said with some pride present in his voice.

"Yeah…. But also… Arigatou, Tou-san…. If you haven't come here to deliver me the Little Star… I only managed to achieve my Magnificent form thanks to you…." I answered back.

"Yes… But what matters, in the end, is that you won, son." He simply said back to me.

Everyone soon looked at our interaction with some warm smiles, despite most not fully understanding what exactly happened and why my dad was here in the first place.

I then stepped over to the Gremory peerage, who were officially welcoming Kiba back and congratulating him on achieving his Balance Breaker.

"Hey, are you guys good to deal with all this mess?" I inquired, referring to the currently destroyed academy, garnering their attention.

At that moment, Sona appeared in front of me with her peerage behind her.

"Don't worry about school repairs." She told us all.

"My peerage and I will see to it. It's the least I could do after you defended this town." The Sitri heiress assured us as I nodded to her.

"Alright. Thanks." I turned to face Rias and her group once more.

"You guys are done too?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll be heading back ourselves," Rias replied.

"Alright. See you, people, later. Come on guys, let's all go home." I said to my group.

They all nodded in agreement with me and began making their way back to our house's direction while following me.

Oh, wait.

There was just one more thing I needed to check before we went home.

I noticed Irina and Xenovia calmly collecting all the Excalibur fragments. Well, good to see that at least their mission went well in the end somehow, but….

 **God is dead….**

What are they going to do now with this information? How are they feeling now?

Asia was fine because I explained to her about the power of Chaos, the origin of the multiverse and infinite potential.

But the two of them….

"Xenovia! Irina!" I called the two exorcists as I quickly approached them with my friends.

"William? Something wrong?" Xenovia inquired.

"That's what I should be asking you two, Xenovia. You know… With God dead…." I began.

The two soon stiffened at this and looked down towards the ground.

Yeah, I probably remembered them of Kokabiel's words and the pain they brought to these two, but I felt that I really needed to check and assure if they are really fine.

"We… We still have a mission to complete… We have successfully retrieved all the Excalibur fragments and we must now return with them to the Vatican." Irina answered as we nodded to her.

"I see…. Will you two _really_ be okay?" I asked one time to be sure.

They slowly and hesitantly nodded. Despite everything that they heard, they still seem to be loyal to the teachings of God. Impressive. But it was obviously too forced.

I kind of felt bad looking at them.

The thought of everything you fought for being a lie….

It could easily break apart anyone.

I felt really sorry for them now…...

"We-We will… And thanks for everything.…. For helping us despite everything that happened." Xenovia gave me a sincere and soft smile, it's the first time I saw her doing that. I can't deny that it was kind of cute.

Hmmm….

"Well, in case you two ever need help with something, you can call us or come to our place. Here, come to this address if something happens." I said and gave her the address of mine and Fumika's house. I simply took a piece of paper and wrote the address in it with a pen.

I looked at my girlfriend and she said that it was fine with it and saw no problem in helping them if these two ever come to need.

We then began to walk away when Xenovia called me:

"Wait! Why…? Why are you even offering to help us? I didn't even treat you nicely and with what I did to Asia Argento…." She began with a sad tone in her voice.

…..

"Well, then answer me this: **Does one really needs a reason to help someone in need?** " I asked her back with a small smile.

Fumika, Daichi, Lux, Tou-san and even Asia were agreeing with me.

"I see….. Thank you, William." Xenovia said as she finally accepted the piece of paper. Eventually, she and Irina soon started to walk away.

I couldn't help but feel that something very bad would happen to the duo if they mentioned the absence of God to their superiors…

I just hope to really be wrong about this…

And so, we also went our way towards our home.

* * *

 **(General POV)**

 **Later - Outskirts of Kuoh**

We can see the dead bodies of several fallen angels lying on the ground near a hill that could be used to see the whole town of Kuoh. A huge amount of blood was also present near their corpses.

These were the same fallen angels that Ultraman Geed 'allowed' to live.

Some were decapitated, disintegrated or brutally murdered beyond any point of recognition.

And who was responsible for attacking and killing all of them?

"Please… Have mercy! I won't ever come to Kuoh again! I-I promise! Please" A gravely injured fallen angel begged to his assailant. He was crying out of fear of dying. He was the last one alive.

He didn't want to join the body count and was now deeply regretting coming to Kuoh at all.

The Excalibur plan failed….

Kokabiel died at the hands of the one known as Ultraman Geed….

And now, he and his companions were ambushed by a mysterious individual…...

The moonlight eventually fell over the assailant's figure and it revealed his identity: It was a Knight of Chaos - Ultraman Whire.

Nearby, Caius was also present. He was leaning against a rail while wiping away some blood present in his Master Sword with a piece of cloth.

" ***Whistling*** " Caius soon finished cleaning the blade and was examining it carefully before finally sheathing it and placing it around his waist.

His helmet's red eyes glared at the fallen and peered through his soul. The latter was desperate to live and also pleaded for the dark warrior to spare him, but Caius simply walked away ignoring the fallen angel cries for help.

Whire, now annoyed with the fallen's voice, proceeded to grab him by the throat with his right hand.

" ***Choking*** " The fallen was desperately trying to break free from Whire's strong grasp. But it wasn't working.

"You and the rest of your wretched kind are like cancer to this beautiful world. As long as even one of you keeps living, humanity will never be safe!" He said to the fallen in an angry tone.

The Ultra then lifted the fallen with his right hand, that was still being used to choke the fallen.

"Be gone…." Whire said in a cold tone.

" ***Choking*** "

 ***Snap!***

Whire broke the fallen's neck and quickly killed him. Next, he threw the new corpse at a nearby pile of bodies, all of them were from fallen angels. All killed without mercy. With that done, the copycat proceeded to clean some blood present in his body.

Ultraman Koulder was also nearby and was leaning against a tree. He finally decided to step out from the shadows and faced another group of individual that were also present here: The remaining stray exorcists.

They were also captured by the Knights and quickly restrained.

Koulder took a single black feather from one of the fallen angels corpses and briefly stared at them with his white, round and hollow eyes.

While they looked at him in complete fear due to his appearance and the aura he was released, the former only looked at them in disgust.

'Disgusting….. They are all mostly a bunch of thugs that only enjoy killing, regardless of the fact of who they kill, human or monster. They don't value innocent people's lives. They're only living for self-promotion. Just like that Freed Sellzen.' He thought while analyzing them.

There was nobody worthy of joining the Knights of Chaos amongst them.

Sometimes, Koulder would simply love to kill all these psychos, murderers, and rapists, but these were still human beings, not supernatural monsters, and he was a person of principles. He wouldn't kill another human unless it was absolutely necessary.

Besides, Geed and now him have already placed enough fear today in these people. So it was highly unlikely that they would do something again. And if they did, he already scanned all of their faces and would punish them one way or another.

With everything now sorted out, he tossed the feather at one of the exorcists and ordered:

"Tell your leaders this: Today is just the beginning. If some of them ever plan to do what Kokabiel did….. " Koulder released even more of his aura as the stray exorcists only nodded to him in panic.

"Good. Now…. Get lost!" He finished in a sharp tone.

"Ahh! Monster!" The exorcists once again began to run away, this time from the Knights of Chaos, like a bunch of cowards.

…..

Meanwhile, Whire and Caius were almost done with the disposal of the dead fallen angels' corpses.

Unlike Yuta and his friends, they will kill every supernatural monster they spot.

"And done… ***Phew*** " Caius muttered by throwing the last body inside of a portal that Whire conjured.

The Dark Faust clone soon dismissed it when he no longer felt any need to keep it open.

Koulder walked towards a nearby cliff and managed to see the whole town of Kuoh from it while crossing his arms.

"Hmmm." He looked towards the direction of Kuoh Academy and felt his rival's, Ultraman Geed, energy.

"It seems that his **Chaos Level** increased once again and he even obtained a new power…," Koulder muttered and clenched his fists.

"But I'm not behind of him either…." He mentally frowned and remembered his fight with Geed.

"Koulder-sama, is everything okay?" Whire asked with a hint of concern present in his voice as he and Caius approached their leader.

"What a pity. I thought one of the stray exorcists could actually make a new member for our noble organization… But they are all scum like Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei." Caius said while shaking his head in disapproval.

"If we let anyone join us, most of the members would quickly tarnish the Knights of Chaos' reputation." A new male voice suddenly said, getting the trio's attention.

Two people, a male, and female, instantly appeared in front of them through the gathering of multiple light particles. Both were also using 'costumes' like the three knights.

The male used an armor that resembles a clear blue version of the **Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot** armor-type Teigu from the Akame ga Kill anime. Blue, full-body armor with a phantasmagoric defensive film in the back acting as a cape of sorts. His helmet's eyes were gray. It could be assumed from his voice that he was in his early twenties. **This individual was known as Antinomy.**

The female was a beautiful woman that was also in her early twenties, with long brown hair and eyes. She was wearing an 'armor' identical to the _**Keshin Armed**_ used by the character Beta from Inazuma Eleven Go - Chrono Stone. **She was known as Aura.**

 **[A/N: Just search in Google, not really gonna bother fully describing their appearances.]**

Both were also members of the Knights of Chaos.

"You came." Koulder's voice suddenly changed to one of joy as he received the two.

"Sup." Caius also greeted them while Whire just gave a respectful bow to the two.

"Are you two okay? I hope that maintaining a barrier around Kuoh Academy doesn't have turned into a huge burden for your bodies." Koulder explained while looking at the newcomers with concern.

Since all the Kuoh devils, the two exorcists from the Vatican and Geed's team were busy fighting Kokabiel and his forces, somebody else needed to create a barrier around the academy so that the fight wouldn't call the attention of innocents and local authorities.

This task fell upon these two Knights of Chaos.

"We are okay, Koulder-sama. You don't have to worry about us." Aura answered with a smile to him.

"Yes. And right now, we have more pressing matters to take care of. Today's incident will definitely have a serious repercussion for all the 3 Biblical Factions. Their leaders might realize a meeting in the near future to discuss their status quo, especially now that a lot of people now know that God is dead." Antinomy said.

"Yes, you are right," Koulder said, nodding to him.

"When the time finally comes, we shall be ready to strike them and fulfill Dr. Yagami's wishes." Antinomy added.

"We will punish these supernatural monsters, no matter what. That's our mission to protect humanity from them." Aura finished.

* * *

 **Later**

 **At Yuta and Fumika's house - living room**

"Well, I guess that's it."

"Yeah. I should be going now then."

My father was ready to go back to our world since he no longer has a Little Star inside of his soul.

I assured him that I would keep on fighting and that I promised to go back to our wolrd when everything was done.

"Take care, Yuta."

"I will, Tou-san."

We hugged each other one last time before I looked at Lux.

"Lux, could do it now, please?" I asked the Grimoire.

"Sure." He happily complied.

Lux began to open himself and a blue portal soon appeared from inside of one of his pages.

It seemed that according to Truth, he and Lux also possess a link of sorts like me and him. This is also what enabled my familiar to open a portal between realities.

Too bad I can't cross it. I would have liked to go back and grab some of my stuff back at my home.

Wait….

"Well, I'll be going. Everybody, take care." Tou-san said, ready to enter the portal.

"Matte(wait)!" I called him.

"Yuta? Something wrong?" He asked me.

"Actually…. I have a favor to ask you, Tou-san. You're the only one who I can count on for this." I began.

"Really? Okay, sure. What it is? I will be glad to help you with whatever I can, son." He responded back, serious.

"Can you bring me all the articles from the Ultraman Wiki in a USB flash drive?" I asked him in a straightforward way.

"….."

Silence….

…..

"... I'm sorry, but what? Are you serious?" Tou-san raised an eyebrow at my unusual request.

"Yes, Tou-san. I'm serious. Also, I'm literally using Ultraman powers to fight. Do you think I'm joking?" I asked him with a deadpan expression.

Being a fan of the Ultra franchise, I knew a lot of things about the Ultras and their powers. But not everything. There could always be a detail or a piece of information that I could have forgotten over time. If I could access all these informations it would probably help us a lot in the future.

"Point taken." Tou-san chuckled at my explanation.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes. Tou-san, can you go to my apartment and get _the photos_?"

At this, Fumika, Asia, and Lux looked curiously at me.

"Photos?" Asia asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I will explain later, guys," I assured them with a smile.

"...! The photos…. I see… Okay, I will also bring them to you." Tou-san said, with a gentle smile, as he quickly understood what I was asking about.

"Is that all? Anything else you might need?" He asked again.

"Hmm….." I stopped to think for a moment.

Is there something else I need from him?

…..

Oh yeah! There is!

"Actually…. Could you and Truth tell about what I have been doing here to Kaa-san, Yuya and Yumi? And also….. There will be a day where parents can visit the academy to see our progress and I was wondering if you all could come to see me. Obviously, I'm only asking about it in case it could be actually possible for you all to come, of course." I requested from him.

It would be actually nice if they could come again…..

I think Truth can maybe make an exception and bring them here just for a day.

"Of course, son. I would actually be happy to appear. I bet your mother, Yuya and Yumi will also agree. I'm sure will definitely manage to come." Tou-san answered with a grin.

Good!

"Arigatou, Tou-san." I said to him with a small smile.

"Take care, son. I just want to know that I will be cheering for your success. Good luck. Don't give up on hope and always rise up again, no matter how many times you fall." He finally entered the portal and disappeared.

"I will, Tou-san. I promise to give my all no matter what." I gave a smile full of determination as the portal finally closed itself.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia:** Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy:** **?**

 **?/Aura:** **?**

* * *

 **Capsule 19: The Fallen's doom - END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside an of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 19 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

Considering all the fights Yuta/Geed went through, I don't think he would actually have many problems facing Kokabiel. And Geed Magnificent looked way too powerful, in my opinion, for the Cadre to actually manage to fight on equal grounds.

Yuta could also have made Fusion Rise of Father of Ultra and Ultraman Belial Ultra Capsules in order to become **Ultraman Geed Dandit Truth** , but then Kokabiel would have died even quicker against that form. The MC opted to use the Magnificent form due to the heat of the moment.

As for killing Kokabiel, Yuta/Geed already accepted the fact that he and his friends would have to kill some sentient beings in order to protect people they care about. But the protagonist wasn't sure how his father would react to that.

Thankfully, considering that Kokabiel is practically a 'monster under human skin', Takuya was completely fine with that.

And well, the Ultras pretty much kill a lot of intelligent and sentient Kaijus and alien beings, but the TV shows don't show blood and only resort to explosions. The same with Kamen and Super Sentai.

So that's fine, I guess….

And the Knights of Chaos are finally back! This chapter also introduced two new lieutenants of Ultraman Koulder's group: Antinomy and Aura.

As for the design of their 'suits', I was browsing for some cool costumes on the internet and stumbled upon Akame ga Kill and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. I liked the costumes and simply decided to insert them in the story.

Considering that all the devils, including Sona's peerage, were fighting Kokabiel's group, somebody else needs to raise a barrier around Kuoh Academy.

The Knights of Chaos did that because they really and deeply value human lives, unlike the Hero Faction, and don't want innocents and people that don't have any connection to the supernatural to get caught in their fights. They don't force or brainwash people to join their ranks.

Most of their members have a huge hatred towards one of the Three Biblical Factions. But revenge is not the main goal for their actions. The real reason shall be revealed in later chapters.

As for Takuya being back for the Kuoh Academy's parents day alongside the rest of Yuta's family, this will be important because of **two things**. Find out in the future chapters!

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **ShotaroxPhillip:** Thanks.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks.

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Yeah, nice idea. But before Royal Mega Master appears, I will introduce some game exclusive forms like Dandit Truth, Photon Knight, Shining Mystic and Mighty Trekker.

Also, I don't plan to make Ultraman Belial a villain in this story. Not yet.

 **Guest:** Yeah, sure. I will consider. An interesting idea you gave me.

 **LegionnaireBlaze:** Definitely an epic speech, but I will leave something like this for Geed and Koulder's final fight. Kokabiel's not worthy of it in my opinion.

 **Wia5529:** Yep. And one of them is obviously going to be Ultraman Zero.

 **Aunald:** Thanks. Okay, I did it and here it is.

 **Bruce USSR:** Maybe. I might put him as a guest in a special chapter of sorts.

 **Aunald:** I try to always write the next chapter as fast as possible, but it's not easy.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	21. Capsule 20

**Hello, welcome to chapter 20 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **This will be a special chapter focusing on Yuta and Xenovia.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 20: For what reason we fight?**

 **The Moon**

"Here I come!"

"Bring it on!"

 ***Clank!* *Clash!***

Two objects clashed: my Geed Claw and Zetton's Oblivion.

We were struggling against each other in a sparring match, me against her.

On a certain night, I wondered if I could fly to space as most Ultramen do. And to my happiness, I actually could.

Not long after that, I discovered that Fumika and Daichi could also fly to the moon in their transformations.

Hmmmm…. Very interesting.

While we can train by meditating and entering a realm of dreams, sometimes it was nice to have a change of pace and train while being actually awake.

But where we could train without anyone thinking about spying or bothering us? In a place like the Moon of course!

Yeah, we were really in the Moon! All the members of my team.

And just like me, not only both of them but also Asia and Lux were also able to breathe here and we all could actually walk and run there as If we really were still on Earth, despite the fact that Moon's gravity is different from Earth.

All because of the power of Chaos. Heck, this power is really awesome.

I was currently facing Zetton in my Ultraman Geed Primitive form.

Sparks were being released from our clash while we grinned to each other.

"You've gotten stronger." I compliment her.

"I have a good teacher." She said back, smirking and winking.

We then separated and dismissed our respective weapons.

I flew high to the air and announced:

" **Wrecking Ripper**!"

Several energy arcs were shot out from my hands towards her.

Will she teleport? Will she block it with her barrier abilities?

To my surprise, she equipped the **Ex Red King Arms** and started to punch through my attacks. She was easily breaking them apart with her big black 'gauntlets'.

I internally widened my eyes in shock as she smirked to me.

 ***Zeton…. Bipopopo***

"My turn, Geed." She called with a grin.

She pointed her fists towards me and shouted:

" **Ryusei Kazan!** "

She literally 'fired magma fists' from her arms, just like Akainu/Sakazuki from One Piece, towards my direction.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed in shock as I dodged the fists while still in mid-air.

When did she come up with something like this!?

Those attacks won't be enough to kill me, but I certainly don't want to be hit by one of those projectiles.

 **[Solid Burning!]**

The fire briefly covered my body as I changed to my red form.

It was best to stay in this form now since I had a very strong resistance against heat-based attacks like the ones she was currently using in my Solid Bruning form.

Zetton eventually stopped and I got to the ground.

"How about we finish this?" I asked.

"Agreed." She accepted.

We both got in a fighting stance and prepared to unleash one final attack.

An orange covering me while a red one covered her.

" **Strike Boost!** " I charged energy in my right hand before I fired the beam towards her.

In response, Zetton's right arm increased in size and got very huge. Magma was now also flowing through it and the arm was no longer black coal-like.

" **Dai Funka**!" Her huge magma made arm stretched towards my direction.

My beam collides with her big fist and we both started to push and overpower the other.

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

 ***Boom!***

A huge explosion happened, forming a crater at the spot where we currently were fighting.

* * *

 **(General POV)**

 **Kuoh Academy - nighttime**

Sona just finished her duties as the Student Council President and was about to head home when she suddenly felt a huge and powerful energy wave, making her stop.

For some reason, she looked upwards, towards the moon. When she looked there, she could have sworn to have momentarily seen a huge red dot briefly appearing on the Moon's surface before it quickly disappeared.

"What the…?" She looked there, still processing what she saw, with her eyes widen in shock.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back anymore)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seem to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression on their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand tries to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to his human alter ego, which is covered in a black silhouette as his human identity has yet to be identified. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 20: For what reason we fight?**

" ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant***..."

In the end, it was a tie.

We both looked at the destruction we caused.

Will NASA ever pick any of this? I hope not.

"Amazing, I don't think my Primitive form will be enough to beat you anymore now, Zetton." I informed my companion as I reverted back to my Primitive form.

"Let's call it a day." I offered to her.

"Right." She nodded.

"Hey! Are you guys doing!?" Gundam called as he, Asia and Lux approached us.

The latter two had a line of light covering their bodies to allow them to walk towards around the Moon.

"Yeah," Zetton said as I nodded to them.

"So, how are you guys thinking of this _**experience**_?" I asked everybody.

"It's certainly interesting. I think I will come here more times to train." Gundam said, stopping to inspect a piece of Moon's rock.

"Me too," Zetton said.

"It's still unbelievable that we are on the Moon. I wonder if the others will ever believe that we came here?" Asia asked.

"Hmmm…. Then why don't we take something to prove them?" Lux offered.

"Good idea, Lux-san," Asia said to him.

"Leaving that aside for now, how are you guys progress?" I asked, changing topics.

I next looked to our Kaiju Girl and she gathered some energy in her hands. She tried to use them to shape a weapon, but….

" ***Sigh*** It's still no use…. I still can't create one. You and Daichi make it sound easy, you know?" She said, referring to how me and he 'created' our **Geed Claw** and **Twin Breaker** respectively 'out of nowhere'.

"Patience, I know you are trying hard to create one. And I know you will somehow manage to do it eventually. First, think of what you want: a sword, a gun or something else?" I explained.

"Yeah, that's the trick," Gundam added, summoning his weapon and showing to her.

 **[Twin Breaker!]**

" **Geed Claw**." I summoned my weapon and showed it to her.

"Then how about we proceed to the next phase? If your Chaos' aura alone is not enough, then why we don't also use…." I began.

"Chaos Storm?" Zetton asked.

"Yes. This is the Moon and there is practically nobody else here. Lux can freely release the Chaos' super cosmic matter here. And none of the factions are here to see it. I would be more surprised if they actually detected the energy release here." I explained.

"Yes. You know, this place here is actually perfect, Yuta!" My familiar commented with a happy emoji face.

"Umu. And I have seen that everybody's Chaos Levels increased. Especially yours, Asia." I said, now facing our blonde nun.

"Eh? Yuta-san, do you mean that..." She began.

"Yes… It's the time you finally obtain your own Capsule now, Asia." I finished as she gained an excited smile.

"Yokkatana, Asia," Zetton said to her with a happy face, patting her shoulder.

"Your training finally paid off, Asia!" Gundam made a thumbs up to her.

"So, is everyone ready?" Lux called.

"Hai."

"Yes."

"Sure. Bring it on."

Asia, Zetton, and Gundam responded respectively.

"Then let us begin," Lux announced.

First, he opened himself and a small black figure formed from one of his pages. This figure resembles a lot the character _**Proto Mighty from the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ series. A black chibi-like body, spiky black hair and gloves, purple boots and a black visor with a white borderline. Lastly, the eyes were red with ripples on them.

Lux was now like Koulder's familiar, Croire, he now had a 'physical' body and was standing on his 'book body'. His training not only enabled him to possess Kaiju Capsules but also granted him the opportunity to create a 'body'.

"Cool," I commented, placing a hand under my metallic chin.

"Now then… This is where we get started! Wind, come to my hand!" Lux said, raising his fist.

As if on cue…

Energy began to be released from his book and started to gather into a big blue tornado that surrounds all of us in the eye of it.

I looked towards Asia and told her:

"Asia, remember, the Chaos Storm will create a Capsule based on your soul. Just approach it and focus. And be honest with your feelings while you think of this:

' **Do I want power? If yes, why? For what purpose? For whose sake?'** " I explained and handed her an empty silver Capsule from my Capsule Holder.

These empty Capsules are one of the main reasons I'm able to seal every Kaiju we fight against.

"Hai. Wakarimashita, Yuta-san." She said, approaching the tornado and placing her arm inside of it.

She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit while energy began to gather in the palm of her hand.

A white aura finally appeared from her body and the Capsule she was holding finally began to gather some cosmic energy inside of it.

Meanwhile, Zetton prepared to use Chaos Storm as well to gain new power.

"You can use the Chaos Storm's matter to create your personal weapon instead of a new Capsule," I told the Kaiju Girl as she approached to touch the cosmic energy.

"Alright… I can do this…. I can do this…. I can do this…." She said as a mantra and placed her hand in the cyclone as well.

She also closed her eyes and began to imagine what sort of personal weapon she wanted to wield.

Something that would allow her to fight in short and long-distance.

"Hmm…. Hmm…. I know!" She exclaimed, after concentrating for a bit and finally opened her eyes.

The cosmic energy that she gathered finally began to take shape and formed an unusual weapon.

It looked a lot like the **Gashacon Parabragun used by Kamen Rider Para-Dx** , expect that it didn't have the red and blue console buttons in it. The flame and puzzle details were also absent in it.

The weapon also had a black slot in it that would allow its user to load up to two Capsules in it the same time to release a powerful attack.

"Oh boy…. I did it…. I did it! I did it, Yuta!" Zetton exclaimed with joy present in her voice as she showed me her new personal weapon that only she could use and proceed to hug me.

I internally smiled at her and patted her head.

"Yes. I knew deep down you would eventually create your own weapon. It was just a matter of time, Fumika." I said happy for her.

She had been attempting to create one for some time and now she finally managed to do it.

I then turned to look towards Asia.

"So, Asia, what did you just got?" I asked her curiously as everybody else approached her.

She showed me a white Capsule with the image of a golden cross imprinted in it. A pink orb would be shown when she turned its switch on.

"Can you show us what it does?" I gently asked her.

"Hai." She complied with a smile.

She turned its switch and made what most of the Chaos users needed to do, her own chant:

" **Arawarenasai, the portal of light that gives us hope!** " She said, gathering her hands together.

So that's her phrase, huh? Nice.

A galaxy portal appeared below her and briefly covered her body in a pink pillar of light.

When the light finally died down, all of us looked shocked at her new appearance:

"Whoa….." We all exclaimed.

She literally looked like an Angewomon cosplay from the Digimon Series.

The six white wings, the black cross-shaped helmet, the purple veil around her, the long blond hair and what certainly appeared to be a holy like aura of sorts was definitely being released in her current form.

We all looked in awe at her new form and Gundam was the first to comment:

"Asia…. This form… Wow…. You literally look like an angel from the Lord…. A being that exists to give hope to the people…." He muttered as we all agreed with him.

"Yeah…." I added, agreeing with my pal.

"I…. I know that God is now dead… But even so…. I still want to spread his teachings… I still want to use my powers and do what I can to reach and help others in need with what I can… I also want to fight alongside everyone else instead of just healing." She said and her voice now showed her strong resolve.

We all smiled softly at her after hearing her reason.

"Asia… You really… You really are a strong person, you know?" Zetton said to her with a kind smile.

"To be able to keep on living… Even if God is gone…. We can still do our best and reach new heights and possibilities to help those around us… You've really gotten stronger, Asia." She finished with a proud smile and proceed to hug her.

Our blonde maiden also accepted her warm embrace and hugged her.

"Hai, Fumika-san. Mina-san… Thank you, for everything" They separated and Asia said back to her with a cheerful smile, full of hope.

"Alright! Seeing the success you two got in getting new powers made me even more pumped than I normally am!" Gundam exclaimed, excited for his turn.

He prepared to touch a part of the tornado and was ready to form a new power, but….

The Chaos Storm simply began to falter and it eventually dispersed, leaving no traces that it even was here behind.

"Are….? What's going on?" Gundam asked, inspecting our surroundings.

Yeah, I can also sens that the cosmic energy was no longer here.

"Yeah, about that…. There is a problem… Yuta, Daichi." Lux called us, reverting back to his book body as his 'physical form' disappeared.

"What's the matter, Lux?" Gundam asked, crossing his arms.

"Well… I'm pretty sure that you guys have noticed by this point that the cosmic matter that I summon also has a will of its own sometimes, right?" We nodded at this.

"So…?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is that the Chaos Storm deemed that you two are still not allowed to create new Capsules with its cosmic energy," Lux revealed with a disappointed emoji face.

….

" ***Sigh***... " Was mine and Gundam's reaction at this.

"That's a shame…." My pal began, clearly sounding disappointed.

"But it can't be helped if that's the case…." I finished.

"Yeah… Plus I'm sure that in our time of need the Chaos Storm will allow us to make use of its powers." I nodded and agreed with him.

"Well, I guess that's it for today's training, people. Is everybody ready to head back to Kuoh?" I asked my companions.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Hai."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

 **Later….**

 **At Kuoh's streets - Evening**

"Well, I will be heading home now. Later, guys." Daichi waved away to us as we parted ways with him and also began to walk towards our place.

" ***Yawn***..."

"Hmmm?"

I took Lux and observed that he was looking sleepy and tired.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah…. It's just that… Summoning the Chaos Storm on the Moon made me even more tired than usual…. If you don't mind, I will rest a little…." My familiar explained and slowly closed his eyes as his consciousness drifted away.

"Sleep well, Lux. You deserve it." I said with a soft smile as Fumika and Asia agreed with me.

I then placed him inside of my school bag and turned to look towards my two housemates:

"So…. What you girls want for dinner today?"

"I don't know… I'm not really craving for anything specific." My girlfriend said, placing a finger on her lips.

"Me too…. Whatever you guys are fine with." Asia said next.

"Hmmm….. Then how about some pizza?" I offered.

"Pizza?" Asia tilted her head in curiosity.

I and Fumika just looked shocked at her.

"You never have eaten..." I began.

"A pizza?" Fumika finished.

Asia just shook her head at this.

"Ok, that's it! We are ordering pizza today! Asia, you have to prove them! They are delicious!" Fumika said to her as sparkles seemed to appear, out of nowhere, in her eyes. She next grabbed Asia's hands to convince her even further.

"Ok... The other day Issei-san showed me how to eat a burger for the first time. Will it be something like that?" Asia asked innocently.

"Yes. Alright, I will order some Pizza Hut for us when we get home." Fumika said.

"Too bad Issei and the other devils are busy with their contracts or other tasks. I wouldn't mind inviting them. Too bad Daichi also needed to go home today." I explained.

We soon arrived at our house and much to my surprise, someone is there. The person is looking at our front door just like how my Father did when he came to this world.

It was a certain bluenette using a white cloth to hide her church battle attire under it.

She also seemed to be hesitant about pressing the door's bell.

So she really came….

Something bad must have happened…..

And where's Irina?

"Xenovia…..? Is that you?" I called her from behind, touching her shoulder.

She quietly yelped a little at this and turned to face us.

"H-Hey… Uh…. Can I talk with you…..?" She asked with a small weak smile.

There was something in her expression that told me that this smile was way too forced and made me feel that she was in a huge amount of pain inside of her right now….

…..

Broken….

Almost falling into despair…

I frowned at this.

"Something really bad happened if you came here, right?" I asked her seriously.

She stiffened and widened her eyes at my comment.

"Then come on, let's go inside. And be sincere with me. Tell me everything that's bothering you…. Ok?" I asked- No, I demanded from her.

* * *

 **Later….**

 **At the living room**

"You… You were excommunicated? **All** **because you wanted to know about God's death!?** " I asked one more time, still not believing in what I just heard from Xenovia's own mouth.

"Sonna…. Why? Why would the Church do that…?" Fumika said next as she and Asia also looked with shock to the now-former exorcist of the Church.

"I had to give my **Excalibur Destruction** back, just in case. Unlike the **Durandal** , there are others that could be chosen to wield the Fragments."

"Fair enough… Durandal has chosen you as its user so that should be enough for you seeing as the Excaliburs' users can be artificially created now." I pointed out.

"And well…. When I mentioned God's absence…. My superiors become silent at that. Then, I instantly became an outsider for knowing about the Lord's death: a serious Taboo. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the Wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She then proceeded to laugh at herself…. Stopping as she narrowed her eyes and added with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes… I'm considered an outsider and heretic. Now I've changed sides and they have cut me off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento." Xenovia laughed at hearing that, stopping as she narrowed her eyes and added with a blush on her cheeks.

And I can also feel the sadness buried deep within her heart...

At this, I felt my anger towards the Church briefly increase as I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

If a person makes a simple choice that they disagree with, they think that they can simply cut it off like a diseased limb?

First Asia…

Now her!?

I didn't like Xenovia much at the start….

But she was still a person, not to mention a follower of their goddamn teachings!

And being labeled as a heretic….

Even she didn't deserve such a cruel fate any more than Asia did.

Fumika and Asia both sent me worried looks as they seemed to notice that my rage against those bastards was slowly increasing.

…..

Sometimes….

I really really wonder if I should have not just allied myself with Koulder, join his cause and turn into a Knight of Chaos….

Because my main mission was to not allow any sort of dangers, alien or supernatural, fall upon humanity….

"But I also managed to deceive them into believing that Irina didn't know about the truth."

Eh?

I blinked in surprise and disbelief at this:

"You… Did you lie to the Church just for Irina's sake? Just to let her stay as an exorcist?" I asked as she looked to me to answer my question.

"Yes. That's what friends also do for each other, right?" She asked.

….

At this, I couldn't help but give her a warm smile.

Despite being exiled, Xenovia still doesn't seem to hold a grudge against the Church at all….

Just like Asia….

 ***Chuckles***

If they are capable of not bearing hatred, so can I, right?

"Irina is still a devout Christian. Even if God's gone, she still wishes to keep spreading his teachings." Xenovia explained.

At this, I and Fumika briefly looked at Asia, who also seemed to notice the familiar words she told us.

"Also, Irina still has a family… But for me… I think it's okay as long as she can still keep fighting as an agent of God..." The bluenette finally finished.

With this, our initial hostility towards each other was now definitely gone. And the three of us all looked at Xenovia in respect and in a bit of admiration for what she did for her friend's sake.

….

Then perhaps….

Maybe I can ask her to…..

"So…. What do you plan to do now, Xenovia?" I asked her.

"I… I…. I actually don't know..." She answered honestly, confused and lost.

She looks to Asia as she spoke while bowing her head down:

"…That's right. I will apologize to Asia Argento. Since it was the fault of the Exorcists around you not stopping that Devil that you healed. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me as much as you want."

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm not part of the church now, I met someone… People who are important to me.

I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." Asia spoke with a pure smile, I was glad that I and my friends had helped her return to normal after breaking the news to her for the first time about the multiverse.

Xenovia turned to me, a look of sadness and admiration briefly in her eyes as she spoke:

"Then I will be leaving." She announced.

But before she could, I stopped her.

"Hey, now wait a second. Why don't you join us for dinner?" I offered.

"Eh?" She asked, surprised.

"Is it really okay?" She asked.

"But of course. And since you came here after I offered the address, let me ask this: Do you even have a place to stay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to her.

"No… Not at all…."

"Well, then it's decided. You can stay here with us as long as you need." I bluntly declared.

She looked initially at me in shock and disbelief, then she looked at Fumika and Asia and they also said that she was welcome as well.

"I… I… I just don't understand… How can you people even be nice to me like that?" She asked us in genuine confusion.

"Like I said before… Do you really need a reason to help someone in need?" I asked with a soft expression and shrugged.

"William..." She muttered and we both stared at each other eyes for a moment, until…

 ***Stomach growling***

"!" Xenovia blush at the sound of her stomach.

Her body eventually makes her consider our offer and we all started to laugh together as if we were already longtime friends.

* * *

"So… How was the pizza, girls?" Fumika asked as we proceed to wash the dishes after the meal;

Xenovia also never ate pizza before in her life either as well. Just like Asia.

And when we saw the two of them eating together for the first time, it clearly felt like bliss for the duo.

Seeing their happy expressions also made us happy as well.

"It was one of the most delicious things I ever ate!" Asia exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah! It was even more delicious than the Restaurant food…." Xenovia suddenly trailed off and looked to me.

"I never thanked you for paying a meal for me in the other day… I'm sorry, William. I-I promise to pay you back eventually!" She offered.

" ***Chuckle*** Don't sweat about it, Xenovia. Also, call me Yuta from now on. We're friends now, right?" I said to her, reassuring the bluenette that it was okay.

…..

"So… What you really want to do from now on, Xenovia?" I asked her seriously.

"I don't know… With God dead… And me no longer being an exorcist…." She began.

"..." Me, Fumika and Asia exchanged glances for a moment and I nodded to them.

"How about we take a walk, Xenovia? Just the two of us. There are some things I wish to discuss with you." I told her.

"Huh… Sure… But why we can't just talk here at the house?" She asked, curious.

"Just to have a bit of fresh air. And I want to show you something."

"Okay…. So let's go." She agreed and I nodded to her.

"We will be right back, girls," I told to my fellow housemates.

Lux, on the other hand, was still resting in my room.

"Hai. Take care, Yuta-san, Xenovia-san." Asia said.

"I'll prepare a bed for Xenovia to sleep meanwhile." Fumika offered.

"Thanks, Fumika," I replied to her with a grateful smile.

* * *

 **Later - On the house's rooftop**

We both stare at the night sky, full of stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked my bluenette companion while she simply nodded.

"Well then… Let me show you something more interesting." I said turning my red bracelet into the Geed Riser.

' **{Fusion Rise! Ultraman! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed Primitive!}'** The red device declared as I glowed into a white light and became Geed Primitive.

"Another form? Just how many of them do you have? What are you planning to do?" She asked.

"Yeah. **6, for now.** Take my hand." I offered to her.

She did so and we both began to float in the air.

"Let me take you to an interesting place," I announced.

Before she could even ask where I would take us, I quickly enveloped both of us into a blue energy ball and we flew upwards.

* * *

We landed on the Moon and the energy ball dispersed.

"We arrived," I announced.

" ***Gasp!*** This is…. The Moon!?" She asked aloud;

The next thing she did was to check how she was still breathing in the space and soon noticed a sky blue aura around her body.

"Don't worry about the lack of oxygen, I have cast a protection aura around your body to allow you to breathe and walk around the Moon normally," I explained.

"Why you brought me here?" She queried, examining her surroundings and still not believing that we were on space.

"I just wanted to show this view to you. Look." I pointed towards Earth and the vast galaxy that existed in front of us.

"Wow… It's… Beautiful." She exclaimed as I nodded to her.

I took a seat next to a rock and gestured her to do the same and sit next to me.

"Here, take a seat," I ordered as she complied.

….

"Just… Just who are you, Yuta? What kind of Sacred Gear you're using to bring us here? How is it even possible that none of the factions heard of you before?" She asked curiously while observing our blue planet.

" ***Chuckle*** Well, to answer your questions…. Let me ask you this: What if I told you that there is more to this world- no, this universe? That there are other brings more dangerous than supernatural beings?" I asked back.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **After a long explanation….**

"..." I looked at Xenovia as she quietly processed everything I told her:

I decided to tell everything to her:

My mission, the heavy burden that was placed upon me, Chaos and its cosmic properties, the truth about the multiverse, the Knights of Chaos and the Supreme Power: The Special Capsule.

"I… I…. This is all… So… To think this is what your group has been dealing with." She muttered and briefly trembled a little.

"I will understand if you look at me as if I was a crazy man…. Sure, supernatural beings exist here since the beginning of times…

And now a guy suddenly appears and tells you that aliens and monsters from other dimensions started to appear here and began attacking everybody. I won't blame you if you think what I'm telling you is complete bullshit." I began.

…

"I believe in you." She said without hesitation.

"Xenovia..." I looked at her in surprise. She actually seems to be taking this well.

"And now I know what I want to do!" She said, suddenly getting up.

Her eyes were burning with an intense passion for someone who found a new purpose and got a strong resolve.

"And what it is?" I asked.

"I want to fight alongside you guys! Let me serve you, Yuta!" She pleaded to me.

….

"No," I said.

"Eh!? Why!? Do you expect me to simply back off-" She tried to argue.

"No, Xenovia. I don't want you to serve me! If you are going to fight alongside us from now on, then you will have to fight as our comrade! You are my ally, one of my confidants now! Not a servant!"

I declared, smirking internally, as I caught her off guard and made her blush a little at my declaration.

"Yuta…."

I then got up and extended my right hand towards her:

"It will be even more dangerous than facing Kokabiel." I began with a serious tone in my voice.

"I won't run away." She declared with a smirk of her own and accepted my hand.

"Well said. Then I'll be counting with you from now on, Xenovia Quarta." I said and we shook hands, soon starting to laugh as well.

….

With our talk done, the two of us were ready to head back to home when suddenly:

"Kyahhh!" A monster roar caught our attention.

 ***Crash!***

Something tried to land above us and created a huge curtain of dust.

"Abunai!" I shouted and pulled Xenovia out the way with me.

When the curtain dispersed, we were now able to identify the monster attacking us:

 **It was the Kaiju Beamstar.**

A Kaiju with a bird-like face and yellow horns on top of its head and arms. This bastard also possessed an annoying ability:

 **Suction Attractor Spout** : Bemstar's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a gorge that can absorb energy and matter alike. He can also release a white lubricant that allows bigger objects to fit in his stomach.

"Was he wandering the space on its own and stumbled upon us by coincidence? Or was he sent by someone's order to take us, mainly me, down? Maybe the Knights of Chaos? "

It will be a very troublesome foe to deal with.

"Gyah!" Beamstar roared as he prepared to fight us.

"So this is one the monsters you and the others have been fighting all this time!?" Xenovia asked, sweating a bit.

Most of my Ultra forms rely on energy attacks. So my best course of action to him down would have to be with CQC and slash attacks. And the form for this job would be…

 **{Acro Smasher!}** The Geed Riser announced as I turned into my blue form.

"Xenovia, stay here! This is not something you can take on at your current level!" I told her as I got between her and the Kaiju.

"What!? Let me help you!" She demanded, not planning to back down.

"Dammit! This is not like the fight with Kokabiel! You need to have Chaos inside of your soul to be able to injure these beasts!"

"Then how do I use-"

"Gyaahh!"

 ***Suction Attractor***

But before she finished asking me how to use Chaos, Beamstar started to use his stomach's abilities to pull us inside of him.

" **Smash Beam Blade!** " I summoned my blade and used it to stab the ground and to stay in my current position.

Xenovia summoned her Durandal and did the same thing. But her grip on the blade wasn't strong enough to keep her from being pulled for a long time and she eventually released her hands from it.

"Ahh!" She was being pulled by Beamstar.

"Hold on! I got you!" But I managed to grab one of her wrists.

...

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ " I recited.

I began to chant the words I needed to say in order to awaken the power hidden inside of her soul. A white and blue aura formed around Xenovia's body after I finished.

"Yuta!? Did you….!?" She queried.

"Yeah! You can sue Chaos now!" I told her.

"Gyahh!" Beamstar eventually had to stop using his absorption ability and this finally gave a moment to recover.

"We have to take him down quickly before he uses that ability again!" I told her.

"Right!" She nodded.

"Let's go!" I said.

We both began to run towards the Kaiju and he started to fire several beams from the horns on his head and arms.

"Geed Claw! I summoned my persona blue weapon and held it in my right hand since the Smash Beam Blade was still activated in my other arm."

 ***Slash!* *Crash!* *Slash!***

While I either cut or canceled Beamstar beams with my weapons, Xenovia simply used her blue blade to block them as we kept running towards him.

When we finally reached him, I nodded to my companion and gave a signal. I jumped above Beamstar and would slash him from behind while she would attack him from the front.

"Haaaa!" We both shouted at the same time as we prepared to cut Beamstar down.

 ***Slash!* *Slash!* *Slash!***

"Gyahhh!" The monster screamed in a panic of being defeated.

Our attacks were so fast coordinated that the Kaiju was barely managing to keep up with us and register the damage he was receiving.

The two of us slashed like madmen. For the first flurry of slashes, we just slashed all over his body. When Beamstar was slightly thrown back, I and Xenovia switched places, and we continued to slash the same areas a thousand times again.

And then, to finish off, we landed one critical slash right across the Kaiju's torso, causing an explosion.

" **Atmos Slash!** " I announced as I gathered blue energy in my Beam blade and my Geed Claw to vertically slash the monster as Xenovia also did the same with her Durandal.

"Ha!" We both shouted at the same time.

"Gyahh…." Beamstar cried weakly one last time with sparks running around his body.

 ***Boom!***

From the explosion, green light particles appeared and entered inside of my Color Timer.

Good, another monster was defeated.

"Did you… Seal him?" Xenovia asked as she got closer to me, dismissing her Durandal.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, Xenovia," I told her, grateful.

She smirked and soon got on her knees with a tired expression. Exhaustion finally getting her.

"Oi! Daijoubuka!?" I asked, concerned, as I got on her level.

" ***Pant*** Yeah… ***Pant*** I'm fine… It's just… That this power of Chaos…. It felt very…. Overwhelming…." She said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, you'll soon get used to it." I explained, internally smiling to her.

"Let's go back," I said as I helped stand up.

* * *

 **Later - Kuoh Streets**

I was now carrying Xenovia in my back, piggyback style, as we slowly approached home.

" ***Chuckle*** What a night…." I muttered.

"You okay?" I asked my bluenette, glancing to her.

"Yeah… Just a little tired…. And sleepy." She answered.

"Umu. Alright. Tell me in case you need something." I told her.

"Okay…." She said and closed her eyes, soon leaning her head against my back.

I kept walking and was unaware of how she blushed a little and quietly whispered with a cute smile.:

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, **Beamstar**

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia:** **Angel** , Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy:**?

 **?/Aura:**?

* * *

 **Capsule 20: For what reason we fight?** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 20 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Well, I wanted to show that Geed and his friends could travel to space, mainly the Moon, if they ever wished to try. They might go there more times to train there.**

 **Lux finally obtained a body and is now like Croire.**

 **As for Asia finally achieving her transformation, I wanted to show that even with God dead, her resolve is still strong and that is what allowed her to obtain a new power.**

 **For Fumika/Zetton's personal weapon, I miss Kamen Rider Para-DX a lot for some reason. And that's why I gave her his weapon.**

 **And as for Xenovia….**

 **I mainly didn't care if she became a devil or not, but BladeBrave04 asked me that I should consider not letting her become one. So I began to consider the idea.**

 **Well, in this story, she opted to go to Yuta first rather than Rias since he gave his address to her. His group got to know her better and they got a more positive image of her.**

 **Xenovia also got impressed with his power and wanted to know him better and that's the other reason she went to see him.**

 **This obviously made Yuta consider recruiting her and he decided to be 100% honest with her.**

 **The two eventually got along and now she is part of his group.**

 **And this will lead to Xenovia starting to develop feelings for Yuta as well. But I'm not sure how he should respond to her later.**

 **I don't care much about Irina and I think it's best if she stays with the Church for now.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** That sounds cool, but I don't know. I'm still not sure about this idea.

 **Austin:** Good ideas man, thanks. I will try to use them. That's more or less what I'm trying to do with the Knights in the near future.

I checked Showa Ultraman and you were right. I really didn't know. My first Ultraman was Tiga and I only watched the ones after him. I barely watched the Showa ones.

And when I did:

I saw Ultra Seven killing Eleking and how brutal it was.

Next, I watched Jack and Ace and they too were brutal sometimes. The Beamstar death….

Sorry, for not knowing about them.

 **ShotaroxPhillip:** Thanks. Ultraman Zero will appear before the end of DxD New. Maybe Cosmos will appear in DxD Born's events. Not sure about Mebius for now. I also have plans for Ultraman R/B and maybe Ultraman Orb to show up too as special guests.

 **Wia5529:** Thanks! :) Yeah, I also watched and I'm liking it so far. Perhaps I might make use of something from the anime.

 **Aunald:** Ok, I will keep making as much as chapters as I can. So long as I have the inspiration to keep writing this fanfic.

 **Guest:** Yeah, sure. Maybe I will do that.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	22. Capsule 21

**Hello, welcome to chapter 21 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Unfortunately, there are no fights in this chapter.**

 **If you want to skip, there will be a summary of everything that happened at the end.**

 **Help! What could be a Semblance for Xenovia?**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 21: Calm before the storm**

 **Location: The Knights of Chaos HQ**

 **(General Point of View)**

Ultraman Koulder was currently staring at a wall full of pictures and the info he wrote about several individuals of Kuoh with some relation to the supernatural world and their events.

In the center of it, there was a collection of pictures of Yuta and of him as Ultraman Geed in his many forms of Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Tri-Slugger and also of the young Ultra as Zero Darkness and with Firewall Dragon behind of him.

Near his pictures, there were also several images of Fumika/Kaiju Musume Zetton and Daichi/Gundam fighting and using their personal Capsules as well.

There were also ones that depicted Asia controlling Uboraan and Grimoire Lux manipulating Chaos.

The Kuoh Academy devils section existed as well, showing all the members of the ORC and the Student Council of the Kuoh Academy.

The thought about the supposed owners of the Kuoh territory controlling the city made the Knight of Chaos Ultra briefly snort since things were no longer really in their control there.

And there was also a corner showing Xenovia and Irina wielding their Excalibur Fragments and fighting several stray exorcists and fallen angels with them as well.

Next, a picture of Vali Lucifer, in his Scale Mail Balance Breaker armor, flying above the town.

This battle maniac wouldn't be a problem if he can't use his Sacred Gear to steal his group's powers.

And lastly, a series of pictures showing the leader of the Grigori, the fallen angel Azazel, and the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei, meeting many times in the former's place due to the pawn devil's contract with the governor.

The Gremory and the Sitri heiresses really were a bunch of incompetents, in his opinion, for not being able to realize how Azazel easily infiltrated their city.

Everybody present in the pictures was classified with a proper threat level according to Koulder's organization:

Most of the ORC, the entire Student Council and the now-former Church duo were labeled as low category threats.

Fumika/Zetton, Daichi/Gundam, Asia, Lux, and Issei were considered as medium-level threats.

Issei only made part of the second part due to the fact that he could become a huge menace for them if he achieved **Balance Breaker**.

And lastly, three individuals: Azazel, the Hakuryuukou and Yuta/Geed were classified as high-level threats.

"..." Koulder finished organizing all the data he collected on these individuals and began to reflect.

"We are ready to proceed to the next stage of our plans… Yet, why I don't feel satisfied?" He thought and looked at a picture of Yuta as Ultraman Geed Primitive performing a **Wrecking Burst.**

"Have… have I become so obsessed with him… To not care so much about everything else? Could this really be the case?

But I should know better than compared to the noble cause I'm facing, my obsession with Geed is trivial." The Ultra kept murmuring.

…..

"And yet… Here I am, obsessed with learning everything I can about Geed before facing him again..." Koulder internally frowned now.

"The more I research about him, the more questions that appear… Who exactly are you, Ultraman Geed? Oki William…..." He asked aloud.

Suddenly, a holographic screen showing Professor Yagami appears in front of him.

"The experiment with the Angels and the Fallen ones was a success. Our plan is coming together." The older man replied.

"So our program will..." Koulder reacted and began.

"Soon be complete. And then…." The scientist continued.

"Yes…." The Ultra finished, not looking so happy in Yagami's eyes.

"What's wrong? What's with the long face?" The professor asked.

"I would like some time." The leader of the Knights of Chaos asked.

"Time? For what reason?"

"I want to settle things with someone."

"You mean Ultraman Geed." At this, Koulder internally gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Memories momentarily start to flow through his head as he remembers how the blue-eyed Ultra defeated him with **Geed Proof**.

"I can't move on if I still lost to him," Koulder explained.

"I see. But I can't wait for too long." Yagami replied.

"Understood." The Ultra replied and the screen disappeared.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seem to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression on their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand tries to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to his human alter ego, which is covered in a black silhouette as his human identity has yet to be identified. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 21:** **Calm before the storm**

 **Kuoh Academy**

A day after Xenovia officially joined our squad, I enrolled her into Kuoh Academy to also give her the immediate chance to let her try to experience what it is like to have a normal high school life.

To study, make more friends around her age and help her find something that she also likes and that, hopefully, doesn't have any relation with the supernatural.

* * *

 **Class 2-B**

"My name is Xenovia Quarta. I hope we can all get along." Xenovia introduced herself to our class. A coincidence she ended in our class.

In order to enroll her here, I had to pull a few strings and contacted Serafall, who later would 'convince' Sona to let the bluenette study here.

 ***Sigh***

And now I owe the Maou a favor and will have to appear on another episode of Miracle Levi-tan.

I also explained to our heiresses to not even bother trying to turn Xenovia into a devil since they appeared to be interested in her as well.

I can't deny that seeing her disappointed faces was priceless.

 ***Chuckle***

I observed that most of my classmates looked at the ex-exorcist with interest in their eyes, seeing that another foreigner joined our class after Asia.

And most of the boys were looking at her with perverted eyes, especially Motohama and Matsuda.

 ***Sigh***

Things are back to normal now, aren't they?

Issei and Daichi were initially shocked seeing her but were soon welcoming her as well.

Then, everybody began to ask her questions and one of Xenovia's answers soon caught my attention:

"I'm living together with Yuta." She declared.

"..."

Silence temporarily took control of the room as the normal students all began to stare at me.

The girls were whispering and gossiped between themselves while the perverted guys were sending me death glares.

Honestly, I really don't care about how they might start rumors about myself or how they look at me.

"Yeah, she is living with me, Fumika and Asia." I replied nonchalantly.

And now the perverts began to curse me inwardly at the revelation.

* * *

 **Later….**

"Damm you, Yuta!" Motohama and Matsuda comically cursed me.

"You already made your move on Xenovia-chan!? Don't you have Yoruno already!?" The bald demanded from me.

"Stop taking the girls from us!" My fellow glasses user said next.

"Both of you, that's enough!" Fumika appeared behind the two, annoyed, and pulled them away from me by their ears with a vein popping in her.

"..." I just sweatdropped at that.

"So you told her everything, huh? I can feel Chaos in her." Daichi asked as he approached me, talking about Xenovia.

"Umu. Honestly, I think it's good if we can get all the help we can to fight the Kaijus and Koulder's group." I explained to my partner as he nodded.

"Yeah. By the way… It seems you're going for the harem route now, huh?" He suddenly asks with a mischievous grin.

"Eh?" I look initially confused at him.

"Fumika, Serafall-san and now Xenovia. Who's next? Planning to take the Harem King title from Issei as well?" He joked.

Hearing this, our resident pervert approaches us and says:

"Damm it Yuta! You want a harem too!? But I won't lose to you!" He boldly declared with a strong passion while pointing a finger to me.

"W-What!?" I blurted.

I then looked first with a deadpan face to Daichi, who just shrugged and next to Issei, raising an eyebrow.

" ***Sigh*** Come on, guys. I'm just dating Fumika now. I'm not interested in creating a harem, Things won't work between me and Serafall because we are from two different species.

And as for Xenovia, she just started living with us. We are just friends, I don't know if she really has feelings for someone already or not." I explained to the two.

Meanwhile, our bluenette was talking with Aika and I was unaware that she heard our talk.

"..." She stared at me from behind.

* * *

 **Lunchtime -** **Cafeteria**

"So… Xenovia, are you interested in joining a club here?" I asked her as our group was calmly eating lunch on a table.

"I'm not sure yet. What do you guys do?" She asked curiously.

"I, Yuta and Daichi are part of the Music Club. We pretty much like to sing and play instruments there." Fumika stated.

"I pass time with Issei-san and everybody else of the ORC at their place," Asia explained.

"What sort of hobby you used to have before coming here, Xenovia?" Daichi asked her.

"I used to train a lot of my swordsmanship during my free time." She explained.

….

We all stopped to think for a moment….

"Hmmm…. Then how about the Kendo club?" I offered to her.

"That sounds interesting. Sure." Xenovia nodded and smiled at me.

"I think Murayama-san and Katase-san will love to know you better there, Xenovia-san," Asia said to her with a smile.

* * *

 **At the Kendo Club**

We presented our bluenette to the two girls and they all quickly became friends.

The Kendo Girls also learned of her past and about God being dead and offered to help Xenovia with whatever she needs in the future, just like they did with Asia.

"So, what do you think, Xenovia?" I asked her.

"I think I would like to join the club." She replied with a cheerful expression.

At this, Murayama and Katase were in a complete joy for hearing that.

"We will be happy to have you, Xenovia." Katase said.

"If only those three joined us as well…." Murayama muttered looking at me, Fumika and Daichi.

"Eh?" The ex-exorcist looked confused at us.

"Well, due to our training and the fights we took, we all gained a lot of combat experience using swords and blades and also developed above normal reflexes to help us." Fumika began explaining.

"And so, we also decided to come here to train sometimes with the Kendo Club to help them and to not get rusty as well," Daichi explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Not to brag of, but we've been winning against them a lot lately and they decide to recruit us to their club because of our skills. Although only Murayama-san and Katase-san really know how and why we are skilled." I finished.

"I see," Xenvoia said, accepting our explanation.

The three of us then looked at the Kendo duo:

"Sorry, girls. But we still prefer the Music Club." Daichi explained.

"Okay…." They replied, disappointed.

But at least they got a new member that already has some experience with swords, so it wasn't that bad for them.

* * *

 **Later - end of the afternoon -** **at the ORC**

Rias called my squad to her place since there was something she needed to tell us.

When we arrived, we also learned that Azazel, the Governor-General of Grigori and the leader of the Fallen Angels, was the recent client of Issei's contracts and that he has been for some time here already in this town.

Fuck, someone very powerful and possibly dangerous easily infiltrated Kuoh so easily, huh?

Very strange and suspicious that he was just interested in Issei's Sacred Gear and hasn't done anything against us.

And how the heck is Rias and Sona capable of doing their job of 'controlling' this territory so bad sometimes?

A magic circle suddenly forms on the ground and Sirzechs, in a formal suit, appears from it followed by Grayfia, in her maid uniform.

"Onii-sama!?" Rias asked, surprised in seeing him.

The devils bowed in respect while my group kept looking at him.

"Hello, Rias. It's been a while, everyone." He greets all of us.

"Why are you here?" Rias asked, curious.

"I'm here today on personal business." He explained as I approached him.

"Hello, Sirzechs." I greeted him, offering my hand.

"Geed-kun. It's good to see you as well. I would like to thank you for dealing with Kokabiel." He said and thanked me, accepting my hand.

The Maou explained how he was also eager for the academy's parents' day as he and Zeoticus Gremory would be coming to see our crimson-haired princess in class. I think Serafall also commented on something about coming on this day as well to see Sona.

"The three factions' leaders will be meeting to establish their future relations here in Kuoh. More specifically, in this Kuoh Academy." Grayfia explained.

"Due to your group's involvement with Kokabiel and the Excalibur fragments' incident, all of us would like for you and your friends to come and attend the meeting as well," Sirzechs explained next to my squad.

"And we would also like to discuss the matters of the unusual monsters and the Knights of Chaos with you there as well." He finished.

Well, I supposed we will have to go there if it means that the three factions might actually do something like a peace treaty and maybe stop all possibilities of war happening.

Also, I guess it's fair if I tell them about the sort of dangers they will be dealing with if they try to interfere with the Kaijus and Koulder's group. This will help them reduce their increasing deaths against these two problems.

My friends gathered around a corner of the room and we began discussing if we should attend the meeting or not.

"This meeting may also affect humanity in one or another. I suppose it's better if we attend it." Daichi commented.

"Well, if this meeting will also ensure that innocents will also not get caught in the fight, that it's another reason for us to go," Lux said next, adopting his chibi form and sitting on my right shoulder.

We then reached the decision of attending in the end.

* * *

 **Later**

 **At a park**

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days - At Dusk, I Will Think Of You**

I and Fumika were now sitting on a bench watching the sunset. Right now, we were having one of our special times together and while eating ice cream.

"So… It's been a while since we have been alone like this huh?" I asked her as I finished eating.

"Sou nee… Are your parents really coming to the parents' day?" Fumika asked as he finished eating hers.

"Yep. And my brother and sister too. Truth already contacted me and said they will be arriving very soon" I explained.

"Will your parents going to come, Fumika?"

"They will, Yuta. And I received a call from them and they told me that they are curious to meet you, Asia and Xenovia." She told me.

"I see. I suppose it was best for us that you told them that you were no longer living alone in your house, Fumika. This gave us a reason to come with a backstory to make them believe us if your parents ever came home."

My girlfriend decided to explain to her parents that I and the girls were basically paying to be living in her house since it would be cheaper than living in apartments or other places. Thankfully, it worked and we managed to convince them.

"Say, Yuta…. When you finish collecting all the Capsules… What are you going to do?" Fumika suddenly asks, changing the topic.

I looked curiously at her because of this sudden question.

"I will deal with the Knights of Chaos and also ensure that the supernatural will not pose a threat to this world's people," I explained.

"What do you mean exactly about Koulder's group?" She asks again, this time concerned.

"I'm not going to kill them or something like that. I also want to understand their pain. Their sorrow and rage. To know them better and try to find a way for them and the supernatural to coexist. The destruction of one of those sides is not the true answer to peace."

"I see. Yeah, you're right. But… When all the fights are over, what you will do next?" She now asks seriously as we look at each other's eyes.

….

 ***Wind blowing***

…..

"I will go back to my own world." I finally answered and she now looked sad at this.

"I see. I should have known that-"

"And then come back here later." I cut her.

"Eh?" She looks at me with widened eyes.

"I think I know what you might be thinking, Fumika. Yes, I will go back to my world when all the fights are over… But it is because I have other things to do there. But that doesn't mean that I will never come back here again.

 ***Chuckle*** Well, I am really starting to get found of this dangerous yet beautiful world." I explained to her with a warm smile.

"Yuta…." She now looked at me with some tears in her eyes, ready to cry, as I grabbed her hands.

"Fumika… You were the first person I met when I came to this planet. You've been helping me a lot since the start. And this made me want to spend time with you more and more as I also started to develop feelings for you as well. Yoruno Fumika…. I love you." I finally declared.

"..." She quietly at me for a moment and finally pulled me towards her, making our lips meet.

….

This brief moment seemed to have taken a lot of time, although it really wasn't the case, and we finally separated.

"Wow…. My first kiss…." I muttered and blushed a little at this.

"Mine too…," Fumika said, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Oki Yuta…. I love you too…." She said back to me and looked happy at me while also crying a little.

* * *

 **At home**

"Fumika!" A woman in her late thirties said as she proceeded to hug our Kaiju Girl.

"Kaa-san. Welcome back!" Fumika responded back happily, returning the gesture.

The woman was called Yourno Houki, Fumika's mom. She had long dark brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes.

While looking at their interaction, I could notice that Fumika definitely inherited most of her looks since both possessed a big physical similarity between themselves.

"Hey. Don't forget about me." A new male voice said as the two finally separated.

He was a man in his early forties with short black hair and blue eyes. He possessed a cheerful atmosphere around him as he looked at the two with a smile.

This was Yoruno Ryouhei, Fumika's father.

"Tou-san!" Fumika said as she welcomed him with a hug as well.

"I missed you too, my dear." He said as he hugged her back.

Yeah, Fumika's parents finally returned to see her after a long while. They wanted to go see her at class during Parent's day as well. Unfortunately, they can't stay here much longer after that due to work.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone during these last months, Fumika." Houki said, with a guilty tone present in her voice, to Fumika.

"Daijoubu, Kaa-san. Things have been more lively here ever since my friends moved here. And I understand how important your jobs are." Fumika explained back with an understanding expression.

"Ah yes… Your friends. It's a pleasure to meet you all, Asia-san, Xenovia-san and…." Ryouhei-san said as he looked towards each of us. Asia, Xenovia and then me.

He greeted the girls with a smile, but me…

"..."

Yeah, it was kind of awkward as we just stared at each other in silence while the females just looked confused to us.

"Oki William-kun." Ryouhei-san finished saying as he kept analyzing me.

…

"So… When did you two start dating?" He bluntly said, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Ehh!?"

"H-How did you know, Tou-san!?" Fumika demanded, pointing a finger to him.

In response, he just started to laugh, catching all of us off guard.

"I didn't." He bluntly replies, again.

"What!?" I asked this time.

"I pretty much bluffed… Because let's be honest, a guy and a girl living together under the same roof for some time now…. You are all getting my point, right?" He asked as we all nodded.

He inspected me one more time before looking at Fumika.

"So, dear, do you really like him?" Ryouhei-san asked seriously to her.

"Yes, Tou-san. Yuta is… Someone that became very important to me. I want to stay with him. At his side no matter what." Fumika answered with conviction.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes!"

…..

"I see…. Houki?" Her father calls her mother.

"Yes? What it is, anata?"

"It seems Fumika finally found her special someone! Let's celebrate!" He now said in a completely cheerful tone.

"Yes! And he also looks very reliable too!" Houki-san said next.

While the couple began to chat and celebrate, I and Fumika looked at them with sweatdrops. Asia and Xenovia just looked happy at them.

"Your parents are…. Interesting." I began to tell my housemate.

"Mou… Tou-san. Kaa-san." Fumika muttered while she looked embarrassed at them.

 ***Chuckles***

 ***Ding Dong!***

Somebody suddenly rings the doorbell, catching our attention.

"Just who could be at this hour?" Houki-san asked as she approached the door.

….

Could it be…?

"Yes? Do you need anything?" I heard Fumika's mom's voice at the entrance.

"Yes. Pardon for appearing like this in the night, miss. We are just here to see Oki Yuta-kun and Yourno Fumika-san. It's really important. Are they here?" A familiar male voice asked.

"!"

 **It's them! They finally came!**

I went towards the entrance with everybody else and found my father again, And this time, he was also accompanied by 3 people. A woman close to his age and a pair of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, around 15 years old.

Together, with my father, were my mom, Oki Miki, and my little brother and sister, Yuya and Yumi.

"Tou-san!" I called him and he also notices me.

Not soon after that:

"Yuta!?"

"Nii-san!"

"Onii-chan!"

My mom and my siblings somehow recognized me as well and the four proceeded towards my position, We all then hugged each other for the first time since I came to this world.

* * *

 **After a long talk and having to sort everything out**

"Thank you for letting Yuta and the girls stay here."

" ***Chuckle*** Oh, it's okay. Don't mind that. Fumika explained the situation to us and trusts them."

"Ah. I see."

"I was curious about your son at first. But my daughter seems to trust him a lot and he doesn't seem like a bad person. The same for Asia-chan and Xenovia-chan. But Fumika always had this strange ability to see if someone had good or bad intentions."

Tou-san and Ryouhei-san were chatting amongst themselves and to my relief, they were getting along while also sharing some laughs.

The same could be said about my Kaa-san and Houki-san as they were cooking meals together for all of us.

And now that only left….

"Wow... You really are younger again here, Nii-san."

"Yeah. Why did you also get silver eyes, Onii-chan?"

My two younger siblings, Yuya and Yumi. The two were currently examining me.

"Look, I really don't know-how. Besides, how much you two know about my 'life' here?" I asked them.

"I guess everything that Tou-san and Truth-san told us when we decided to come to this dimension," Yuya answered.

"Wow. I can't believe you really became an Ultraman here, Nii-san." He said excitedly.

"So you two are Yuta-san's siblings, right?" Asia asked as she and Xenovia approached them.

I decide to leave them to chat amongst themselves.

"Ah! You must be Asia-san, right!? Tou-san and Onii-chan talked a lot about you to us." Yumi said cheerfully as she proceeded to greet and talk with Asia.

"Hi. What's your name?" Yuya asked, noticing Xenovia.

"Xenovia Quarta. Former exorcist. I joined your brother's team a few days ago." She said as she introduced herself to my brother.

"Cool. So this means you must have slain a lot of demons, right? How were they? Can you tell me about your adventures?" Yuya asked, now interested.

"Sure. Yuya, right? But can I ask you a favor in return? What does your brother like?" The bluenette suddenly asks him

"Eh?" He looks curiously at her.

* * *

…...

Time passes on as I catch on with the rest of my family. Fumika does the same with her parents.

Eventually, we all have a big dinner of sorts as the night slowly comes to an end the time to sleep gets closer.

…..

* * *

 **Yuta's room**

"Here are the items you asked, son."

"Thanks, Tou-san."

My father gave me a USB Flash Drive that contained all the data regarding the Ultra franchise and also a certain picture.

I placed the shot next to my bed on my desk.

It showed two people, a 7 years old young boy and an old man with 60 years of age.

The young boy had short black hair and brown eyes. He was holding a copy of **[Beta Capsule]** , the item one needs to transform into the Original Ultraman, and was also using a kid's costume that made him also resemble Ultraman.

The old man was using an orange cap, had brown eyes as well and had short grey hair and beard. He was dressed in a simple white short-sleeved T-shirt, jeans and a pair of black shoes.

Behind them was the logo of the **Tsuburaya Productions** while the two were smiling at the camera.

…..

"Jii-chan..." I muttered while looking at this photo. And also a bit sad.

The picture showed me when I was 7 years old, 'cosplaying' as Ultraman, and my grandfather, **Oki Daisuke** , at Tsuburaya Productions' studio.

This man used to work there as part of the script staff for several Ultra series and was one of the people who taught me to always fight for what is right and to help others when possible. To also go after my dreams and to never give up of them, no matter what.

And that humans beings are powerful because of our infinite potential.

And well, he is the main reason I grew to love Ultraman up to this day.

He would always talk about his work there with me, at **Tsuburaya Productions.** And how he and his colleagues would always come up with ideas for the episodes' plot and how they wanted to use the Ultra Series as a message for people to believe in themselves and keep on fighting no matter what to achieve their goals.

One must fight and live for the sake of their loved ones, to realize their dreams and to always stay true to your beliefs...

….

But…

He is no longer with us…

"! Hmm?"

I sense that someone places a hand on my shoulder and notice that it was my father.

"I'm sure you that wherever he is, your grandfather is watching you. I'm sure he is proud of you and how you are fighting for a brighter tomorrow." Tou-san said with a small sad smile.

"Tou-san…."

….

….

….

"Yeah… You're right, Tou-san." I agreed with him and now looked at the picture with a happier smile and a new expression, full of determination.

Jii-chan, I promise to show you how powerful humanity's infinite potential is, just like how you taught me.

With that, I decided to finally sleep.

Somehow, there was also enough space in the house for all of us to pass the night in.

* * *

 **Next day**

 **(General POV)**

One Issei Hyoudo was walking towards the school which he attended. Hopefully, with Kokabiel now dealt with thanks to Yuta, they could all get back to a more relaxed life.

However, his internal musings were cut short when he noticed a figure standing at the academy gates, one who he didn't recognize, but felt familiar to him all the same. A dull tingling manifested in his left arm.

It was a teenage boy who looked to be around the same age as e himself was, with dark silver hair and fair skin. He was wearing normal clothing but had a chain attached to his trousers that was dangling from his left side.

"This is a nice school, isn't it?" commented the strange teen.

"Yeah," Issei agreed cautiously.

"It is." He added.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't actually seen me like this yet," said the stranger.

"Hyoudou Issei, I'm the white dragon emperor, Vali." Issei froze in shock, the tingling in his arm making sense now.

Why was Vali here? Did he plan to fight him now? Was he even ready to take on an opponent of this caliber?

"Tell me Issei," Vali began.

"Where do you think you rank within this world's list of strongest individuals?"

"Huh?"

"You were originally a human, but recently became a devil, so that's made you a little stronger. Then, you also have your incomplete balance breaker to factor in."

"What are you trying to get at?" Issei asked in confusion.

"I'm saying, that you have potential," Vali answered.

"You could become strong if pushed in the right direction, so you're fairly valuable. That's why you should make sure to train him well, Rias Gremory."

Issei whipped his head around to see his redhead master, who was accompanied by the rest of the ORC.

Suddenly, Kiba stood next to Vali with his respective blade, the holy demonic sword, near his neck.

"What do you want, white dragon emperor?" Kiba demanded.

"Stop that," Vali simply stated with a smirk.

"I can see how both of your hands are trembling. You're afraid. Besides, you people couldn't even effectively handle Kokabiel, what makes you think you could force me down?" After he said this, the knight lowered his blade and stepped back with a nervous expression, knowing that he was right.

Still, he made sure to keep a glare leveled on him, like how everyone else was doing. Albion's host simply smirked wider at this.

"It would seem that your interesting ally has finally arrived," Vali remarked.

"Oki William." He called.

They all turned to see Yuta and their human friends approaching them, the Ultra Warrior having his hands in his pockets.

Within the blink of an eye, the black-haired protector stood right next to Vali with the blade of his **Geed Claw** pressed against the latter's jugular.

"What's your business here, white dragon emperor?" Yuta asked coldly, his hand steady and unwavering.

"Do you actually plan on attacking me?" Vali inquired in a somewhat intrigued tone.

"If need be," He responded back.

"Just remember that I can easily lop your damn head off, especially when I'm already this close and you don't have your armor on to get in my weapon's way." The Ultra added.

Giving a small chuckle, Vali backed away from the group, raising his hands in surrender.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause any trouble," he assured them.

"I'm actually here on official Grigori business. In any case, it was nice meeting you all." Without any further ado, he walked off down the street, soon disappearing amongst the crowd that appeared after the barrier was lifted.

…..

"Well… That was…. Interesting..." A new voice said, getting the group's attention.

As they looked towards the voice's source, it was revealed to be nobody else other than the Knight of Chaos Amon Hosuke.

"So that was the Hakuryukou, huh? Vanishing Dragon..." He muttered, placing a hand under his chin, as he looked towards where Vali went.

"Caius!" Everybody got on guard as they finally registered his presence.

'So that is a Knight of Chaos!?' Xenovia thought while measuring his power.

"Yo!" He greeted everybody casually.

"It's been a while, huh?" He smiled.

"What are you doing here, Amon Hosuke?" Yuta asked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, I'm not here to fight today." The knight said as he waved his hands in surrender.

"Then why are you here today?" Daichi asked, warily.

"I was just passing by."

Nobody bought that excuse.

"And also to see your group, Geed."

"And what do you want with us?" Lux asked, emerging from Yuta's bag in his chibi form and sitting on his mater's right shoulder.

" ***Sigh***... I, on the behalf of the Knights of Chaos, just wanted to say this: Thank You. For killing Kokabiel. "

Everybody now looked confused to Amon for this.

"Why you wanted to thank us?" Asia asked.

"Because we also care for the safety of innocent people and didn't want someone like that piece of scum Cadre realizing his crazy warmonger plan. Many in Kuoh could have died if his plan worked.

And unlike the devils, the Church or the Grigori, you guys were the ones who actually made a good job and successfully eliminated the disease from this world." Hosuke finished explaining and the devils were now frowning at him.

"Hey! We also fought for the town as well!" Issei replied angrily at him.

The Knight just snorted at him and the rest of the devils.

"The fuck you saying, you imbecile? None of you devils ever stood a chance against Kokabiel." He mocked them.

"Stop, Caius!" Yuta snapped at him, making the dark warrior stop.

"If you really care about the safety of the innocents here, then where were you guys during the incident!? What were you doing!?" Fumika demanded from him.

" ***Sigh***... It's not that I didn't want to deal with Kokabiel. I really wanted to kill him, Yoruno. But Koulder-sama said that there was no need from us to interfere. And I suppose he was right after all." Hosuke explained.

"What!? Why he would do this!?" Rias asked.

"Koulder-sama said this: ' _There is no need to worry. Kuoh is safe because Geed is there. There could be no better protection to the town than an Ultraman himself._ '" The knight explained, mimicking his leader's voice.

'Wow…. To think Koulder actually holds me in high regard.' Yuta thought while thinking of the Dark Mephisto copy.

"Kuso..." Issei said, clenching his fists.

"But we also did one thing during the incident to help you guys." Hosuke reminded them.

"And what was that?" Akeno asked.

"We were the ones responsible for raising a barrier around your academy. All to ensure that innocents wouldn't get caught in your fight against Kokabiel's monsters." He revealed as the students all gasped in shock.

"It was you guys!?" Daichi asked, still surprised.

"Yeah… As I said, we do care about the safety of those that have nothing to do with the supernatural." Amon explained in a serious tone.

"Well, before I go… There is one thing I would like to ask." He said before looking towards Yuta.

"Ultraman Geed. What do you think of Ultraman Koulder-sama? The leader of the Knights of Chaos, a noble organization that exists to fight the supernatural and that protects humanity." He inquired to the hero of light.

'What the hell is he asking me this for?' Yuta thought while staring at the dark knight.

The young Ultra decides to answer him truthfully.

"I see Koulder as someone dangerous and cruel that wants to harm and kill some of my friends. But I also see him as someone with an iron resolve and a powerful unwavering conviction.

Of all the people and monsters I fought, he was defiantly the strongest opponent I had until now. I'm starting to think of him as my rival." The silver-eyed boy answered with honesty what he thought.

Hosuke looked at the hero, shocked for a moment, before adopting an expression of satisfaction.

"I see… Thank you for answering me honestly, Geed."

"Why would you want to know something like that?" Xenovia asks.

The agent of Chaos finally lands his eyes at her for the first time and comments:

"Ohya? It seems we have a new face here. Well, well. Xenovia Quarta, wielder of Durandal and a former puppet of the Church. So…. You mad your stupid Lord died?" He asked with a stupid grin, making Xenovia frown at the way he described her and how he talked about God.

"What did you say!?"

She was ready to attack him, but you Yuta stopped her, raising an arm to her and said:

"No, Xenovia. Stop it. He is not worthy of it." The hero told her and Xenvoia reluctantly nodded.

"Ah… I can see that you also have Chaos unlocked inside your soul as well. So you joined Geed's team, huh? Why don't you join us, the Knights of Chaos? We are the true emissaries of justice. Aren't you angry at the Church for how they kicked you out?" Amon asked her.

"I would never join you, people! I decided to follow and help Yuta! I owe him a lot and he showed me my true potential!" Xenovia exclaimed.

" ***Sigh***... Too bad… It's a shame you're also another blind fool..." Hosuke muttered with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"But oh well, you were at least smart enough to not do something so stupid like asking the redhead here to turn you into a devil." He looked at Rias' peerage in disgust.

"Because if you really turned into a devil, you would be on my kill list. And trust me, girl, you wouldn't like to be on my kill list at all." He tells the bluenette in a cold dark tone.

"..." Everybody looked at him in silence.

"Anyway. Geed." He calls Yuta as he turns back to his normal self.

"Hmm?" Yuta faces him.

"The reason I asked you the question was because Koulder-sama started to see you as his rival. I wanted to know if you felt the same about him." Amon explained.

"I see... Then tell him that I will also consider him, Ultraman Koulder, as my rival from now on!" The Ultra tells the dark warrior.

"But of course. Well, I guess I shall be going now as well. Have a nice parent's day, people." Hosuke said with a grin, waving his hand away as he started to walk away from the students.

…..

"Wait!" But Yuta makes him stop.

"Hmm?" He turned to face the warrior of light.

"What is it, Geed?" Amon asked him.

 **BGM: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Ost: To Heart**

"Why…. Why we have to fight? Caius, this talk made me realize that your group really cares about innocent people's' lives. And this made me wonder why we have to be enemies. Why can't we try to find a more peaceful solution?" Yuta pleaded him.

"Yeah! Yuta is right!" Fumika agreed.

"There must be a way!" Daichi argued.

"If we can avoid blood from being unnecessarily spilled..." Lux commented.

"We don't wish to fight you if that's really the case, Caius-san," Asia asked next, with an expression of sadness.

"Why do you guys hate the supernatural so much!?" Xenovia asked.

Caius looked at them with an expressionless face before adopting a sad smile.

…

" ***Chuckle*** Heh… You guys… You are really nice people… After all. To even care about me… Your enemy… Perhaps… If things were different and we met under other conditions… We could all have been perhaps friends... " He said, feeling a little sad.

"Caius…." Fumika said, surprised at his reaction.

"There's still time! I'm sure-"

"But you are all also very much naive as well!" Hosuke cuts Yuta and yells at the group, changing his voice's tone.

He pulls out a few black feathers from his jacket's pocket and throws them to the ground.

"Those are-!" Daichi began.

"We killed all the fallen angels you guys let escape in the Kokabiel incident." The Knight said.

"Why would you do that!?" Kiba asked him, shocked.

"Once you begin a job. You must do it properly until the end. Better safe than sorry." Amon justified while everyone looked at him in disbelief.

To hunt and kill people that no longer wish to fight….

"Not only me… But Koulder-sama…. And Whire-san as well…. We all got our lives ruined by one of the three Biblical Factions! We did nothing wrong to them! And yet…

We all lost those important to us…. Our families…. Our loved ones…. Do you really expect us to live along with these freaks!?" Amon asks Yuta's group as he points a finger at the ORC devils.

"Caius…." Xenovia looked sadly at him.

"They all only care about power! It doesn't matter for them how many humans get hurt in the process! You all still remember how the Sekiryutei became a devil, right!?" The knight continued, making Rias flinch and Issei to stare at the Shadow Fighter in anger.

"And I don't want others to pass through what we did… And that's why the Knights of Chaos are needed! To cleanse and purify these world from the disease known as supernatural monsters!"

Now, even some devils, Issei and Kiba, were looking sadly at him as well.

"God is already dead. This just means that our noble goal is already one step closer from being achieved." Hosuke finished.

"No..." Asia muttered and looked down while Yuta, Fumika, and Daichi clenched their fists.

…..

"Team Geed… When all of this is over… We can then perhaps talk about peace."

And with that, Caius finally walked away from the group, anger now present in his face.

"Not even disgusting half-breeds or youkai freaks shall be spared and be allowed to live." He muttered, making Akeno and Koneko flinch, as he finally disappeared from their views.

Most of the Kuoh Academy students just looked down, sad at hearing the reason why he and the rest of the Knights of Chaos fight. Their usual cheerful atmosphere is gone and replaced by a bitter feeling in their hearts.

 **BGM ends**

* * *

 **? -** **Somewhere, in a dungeon of sorts**

 ***Series of footsteps***

It was dark and there was barely any form of light other than the small light present in the corridors.

Right now, Koulder and Professor Yagami were descending a series of steps while passing through several cages, ignoring the cries of pain and agony from all the angels, devils and fallen angels the knights captured to brutally torture and to experiment upon.

They soon reached a corner where a bright blue cube, from the size of a rice cooker, was floating. Only a user of Chaos could sense how a lot of cosmic energy was being stored in the object.

"With this power… A new fight is about to begin." The Ultra commented, staring at the cube and trying to measure its power.

"Yes. And when this seed bears our ambition's fruits, that will be the end of the three Biblical Factions - No, the whole supernatural world." Yagami said, also staring the cube, and soon pulled a blue Capsule from one of his labcoat's pockets.

The Capsule was like the regular Ultra and Kaiju ones in terms of shape, with the **Ω** symbol printed in it. It would show a white orb when turned on.

"To complete this long-cherished mission, I resurrected from the dead." The scientist continued.

Yagami then approached the cube and released the blue Capsule, turning it on, above the blue box.

The cube soon absorbed the small item and began to release some pulses of energy.

 ***Heartbeat sounds***

It started to look like a real living heart.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, Beamstar

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia** **/Angel** **:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy:**?

 **?/Aura:**?

* * *

 **Capsule 21:** **Calm before the storm** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 21 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **I apologie for the lack of action, but this chapter needed to be done this way.**

 **Summary:**

 **Xenovia gets acquainted with Kuoh Academy's students.**

 **Geed's group has been called to attend the meeting between the three factions.**

 **Yuta and Fumika's families finally meet each other.**

 **We see why the MC likes Ultraman so much due to his grandfather's influence.**

 **Hosuke/Caius appears and tells our heroes one of the reasons why the Knights of Chaos are dedicated to their mission of killing all the supernatural.**

 **Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Koulder now officially consider themselves as rivals.**

 **And what could be that Ultraman Koulder and Dr. Yagami are plotting?**

 **Find out in the next chapters.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** I will make someone be possessed by a Kaiju Capsule in the future, but not sure of who yet.

I really don't want the Knights to join the Hero Faction since Koulder, Caius, Whire and the rest of them would disapprove of their actions and be disgusted with how Cao Cao does things.

The Knights have a lot of fodder cannon now in the form of a bunch of Darklops Zeroes, Grimms and whatever else I want to put there that sounds cool in my opinion. So they aren't really lacking firepower for the moment.

Royal Mega Master's debut is still not something I have planned yet. I will introduce most of the Game Exclusive forms and perhaps some of my original forms before he attains this form.

I don't want Geed to fight Belial in this story, the guy has been used way too much as villain material. I plan to let him rest in peace after his fight with Riku since he has been 'purified' by him.

But he might appear to talk and interact with Yuta in the future, but not as a villain.

 **Guest:** Yeah, it could be. But maybe I will use Aqua's armor from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.

 **Guest:** That sounds like a good idea. But I will have to work to see how these abilities will enter into action yet.

 **Austin:** Thanks. I will make the Knights of Chaos appear during the treaty meeting and mess things with all the factions. I plan to make Koulder possibly beat Katerea Leviathan and brutally murder her in front of everyone instead of Azael facing her. Not sure yet of what I want to do.

I plan to make him tell Geed about the Old Satan Faction and use this to try to break Yuta's morale saying how the Anti-Satan Government is no better than them, etc.

Rest assured, the Knights will not join forces with the Hero Faction since they would be disgusted with Cao Cao's actions and how arrogant he is. And yeah, they, unlike Cao Cao and his group, are not the kind of people that would sacrifice innocent people's lives to achieve their goals.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	23. Capsule 22

**Hello, welcome to chapter 22 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **I think I will stop with the MC's first-person POV and try to stuck with only the general POV. This chapter is just a test for this. Comment what you think of this.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 22: Open Day and Kaijus**

 **Kuoh Academy: Class 2-B**

Yuta's group entered the classroom to begin another day of class, all of them were still a bit depressed with the talk they just had with Hosuke.

Murayama and Katase looked at the group in concern, probably realizing that only something related to the supernatural could have made them stressed like that.

Also noticing that the mood around the group was definitely something serious, Motohama, Matsuda, and Aika decided to be quiet and don't bother the group with their usual antics for the moment.

" ***Sigh***..." Yuta sat at his desk and began to remember the expression of anger, hatred, and pain present in Hosuke's face.

…

'No… I can't let this bother me now… Today is also the Parents' Day… I want to show everybody how I'm doing fine here alongside everybody else.' He thought and proceeded to try to shake the negative things away from his head for the moment.

He began to look at his companions and noticed how they were also worried about the eventual conflict between the Factions and the Knights.

…..

" _Standin_ _ **g**_ _around_ _ **do**_ _ing nothing won't get us anywhere._ " He muttered and got up from his desk.

There was still sometime before the classes began and for the parents to appear, so might as well try to cheer his friends and try to assure them to not worry much about the Knights' issue for now.

They can't let Hosuke's words mess with their mood for today's class. It was simply not worth it.

'And when the time comes… We will face them… And definitely find a way...' He thought while briefly pondering how to understand the Knights of Chaos better and make them coexist with the Three Biblical Factions.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seem to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression in their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to his human alter ego, that is covered in a black silhouette as his human identity has yet to be identified. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 22: Open Day and Kaijus**

* * *

Things somehow worked in the end and Fumika, Daichi, Issei, Asia and Xenovia all go, back to their usual selves as well thanks to Yuta cheering them.

They all agreed that worrying with Caius now would serve for nothing.

And right now, the group had a more 'important' task to realize right now….

"Is this serious…?" The Ultra thought while staring at a block of PVC in front of him, given to him by his teacher.

Once class started, the door at the back of the classroom opened to let the parents come in.

Yuta's parents and siblings, Fumika's, Issei's and Daichi's alongside the ones from most of their classmates.

"Hey, Fumika-chan~, Yuta-kun!" Houki, Fumika's mother, called while waving wildly, making the Kaiju Girl look embarrassed at the front of the class while Yuta facepalmed until Ryohei, Fumika's father, quietened her.

As all the parents finally entered the classroom, the teacher began:

"Class, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into shape.

That sort of English conversation is also there. Got it?" The teacher spoke gleefully as he finished handing out blocks of PVC clay while Yuta was frowning in confusion given that he was supposed to be an English lesson.

'Looks like he's trying to show off… Or maybe he's advertising him wanting to change subjects' Lux spoke intrigued, from inside of the Ultra's bag.

The hero mentally nodded in agreement as the teacher added:

"Let's Try!"

With that, the class started to work on the clay, most not even sure what they wanted to make. Like Issei, as he glanced to see Asia for a moment, working away as she mumbled:

"I-It's difficult."

"Y-Yeah." Xenovia agreed, having her share fair of difficulty as well.

"Asia-chan, Xenovia-chan, Fumika-chan, keep going!" Houki called, her daughter's eyebrow twitched in embarrassment as she, Xenovia and Asia continued to work.

Yuta was trying to make a start on his own clay as he tried to settle on what he would make.

'Maybe you should just do something simple?' Lux asked, the light warrior mentally nodding as he started to mold and shape the clay.

"But what the hell am I supposed to make?" He folded his arms and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Just do something, Nii-san! Stop wasting time. _Standin_ _ **g**_ _around_ _ **do**_ _ing nothing won't get you anywhere!_ " Yuya called his brother.

Hearing those words, Yuta began to work, but with his eyes still closed.

"Hyo-Hyodo-kun…" The teacher spoke, drawing everyone's attention to see that Issei had made a statue that looked like a perfect replica of a nude Rias Gremory. The brunet was also looking shocked at what he had made.

'Hehehe…Looks like he really has some hidden talent.' Lux chuckled.

It was certainly interesting how some of their classmates suddenly began to offer money for the pervert to buy his work. Not only the boys but some girls as well.

" ***Chuckle*** That oppai baka…. But I do have to admit that he has some skills, though." Yuta commented, praising Issei while smirking and also sweat dropping at how it became a ridiculous auction, near the pervert's desk, for his Rias' statue.

Yuta turns back to his own clay to see his hands working to finish a statue of Fumika as Kaiju Musume Zetton.

...

"W-What the hell!?" He thought as he looked down at it, jumping slightly at hearing the teacher spoke:

"O-Oki-kun…?"

"Aww!" Some of the girls in class cooed at seeing it despite the fact that their classmate was using some unknown cosplay costume, was it? That's what some thought.

"How the fuck I made this!?" He thought, shocked, while his classmates approached to inspect his work.

He could also feel Ryouhei staring at him, warily, from the back of the class. Thus making the hero sweatdrop a little.

And soon after this, Yuta also catches Fumika's dark blush as the teacher spoke with teary eyes:

"W-Wonderful… Hyodo-kun, Oki-kun. To think that you both had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

"T-That is Fumika-chan? Shit! As I thought, Oki you rascal!" A boy shouted.

"Look at Yoruno-san's!" Another girl shouted, everyone, looking to see Fumika blushing bright red with the clay model of Yuta that sat on her desk.

"That is sooo romantic! Fumika-chan with Oki-kun!" The other students reacted in various degrees, the guys in shock while the girls thought it was more romantic.

Meanwhile, Yuta and Fumika's parents were now starting to look at their interaction with interest as well.

"H-Here, Yuta." Fumika said, offering a clay replica of him to the Ultra with a small smile and blushes present in her cheeks as well.

"Arigatou, Fumika. Umm…. I… Umm…. I would like to give you this in return." He said, also embarrassed, and gave to his girlfriend the perfect replica of her alter ego.

"Umu. I will cherish this." She said, accepting his gift.

"And I will treasure your present as well." He replied back.

* * *

 **Later…**

Class finally ended and the parents now could pass some time in the school together with their children.

"Great minds think alike then, huh?" Yuya and Yumi spoke amused as they looked over the pair of statues, Yuta and Fumika blushing as Houki and Yuta's mother, Miki, chuckled in amusement.

"Oi, Yuta! You should come to see this Magical Girl who's in the gym. Guess who it is~." Daichi called coming from a nearby corridor, drawing confused looks of some them as he soon left the place.

"….."

"Well… that was unexpected. What was that about, Nii-san?" Yuya spoke confused, Yuta sighing softly as he muttered.

'Magical Girl….? ***Sigh*** Oh great, it's her… Let's go see what she's on about… I'm sensing that the strong Devil is already messing around.' The Ultra thought.

Fumika and Daichi decide to take their families to another part of the academy and soon left. They promised to catch up with Yuta's group later for a certain event they would like to show to their parents.

With that, Yuta's family started to make their way to the gym. Xenovia and Asia also tagging along with the family on their way to the gym.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy - Gym**

Arriving at the gym, the family saw several boys holding cameras while photographing someone who was standing on the stage.

Yuta soon noting that Rias, Akeno, Issei, and Kiba were also there near the back of the group.

Standing on the stage was a young woman in a Magical Girl outfit, twirling a stick around and posing for the cameras. Matsu burst out laughing at seeing her as she spoke

"That… That is Serafall Leviathan, one of the Yondai-Maou and Sona Sitri's Onee-san." Yuta whispered to his family, earning shocked looks from them.

"What the hell…?" Yumi spoke, shocked, noticing her twin and their mother shock as well while her father looked, in disbelief. He soon asked:

"Seriously…?"

"Uh-huh… She also has her own TV show which she stars in… Magical Girl Levi-tan, I think she calls it. And Yuta even appeared in it." Lux added with a nod, briefly poking out from a pocket in Yuta's shirt.

"Onii-chan? How did you do that?" Yumi asked her older brother. Impressed of him probably appearing on the TV.

"Uh…. That's something for another day, Yumi." Yuta replied with a strained smile before a voice drew their attention.

"Hey, hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!" Saji called as he moved to the front of the crowd.

"Disperse, disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!" He commanded.

The crowd grumbled as Saji pushed them back before the cameramen got the idea and started to leave on their own accord until it was only Rias' group, Yuta's group, Issei and Serafall.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume, Serafall-sama. Think about Kaichou. You know there's a dress code according to the place. This is really troublesome." Saji spoke sternly as he turned on Serafall, who was still posing as she replied.

"Eh, but this is my uniform" Saji ground his teeth at hearing that before noticing Rias and Yuta's group.

"Oh, it's Rias-sempai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and sempai's Otou-san." Saji spoke as he lowered his head to her. Issei's eyes catching Yuta as the former was about to speak before Sona's voice spoke up, arriving at the gym.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-." Everyone turned to see Sona approaching, soon stopping speaking the moment she saw Serafall, who looked giddily happy as she spoke:

"Sona-chan! Found you~" Serafall said, instantly glomping onto Sona. Saji looking troubled at seeing it while everybody else looked silent at the sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Serafall Leviathan. One of the current Maous." Lux spoke.

"Obviously…" Yuta stated as he started to reel off the information he knew on Serafall from his smartphone's App and from after researching a bit about her later on his own.

"One of the current four Yondai-Maous. Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitri. In charge of Foreign Affairs. Ice Magic-user who prefers Wide Area attacks, so prefers Power over Skill. Sis-con and Magical Girl fanatic. Also considers Archangel Gabriel her rival."

Rias gasped as she looked at Yuta, along with Akeno, Kiba, Issei, and Saji while Yuta's family, Asia and Xenovia were looking amazed at him for the description he gave of her.

Sona looked impressed as well but it was smothered under the exasperation for her current situation while Serafall's gaze was locked on Yuta with interest gleaming in her eyes.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time," Rias spoke after regaining her senses, Serafall switching her gaze to her as she smiled brightly and replied

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?" Rias spoke with a smile as Serafall nodded and answered.

"Yeah, Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven!"

"I still can't believe that they would let someone like her be a Maou" Lux spoke surprised, Yuta mentally agreeing and not paying attention to Serafall's lingering gaze.

"Will-tan! It's been a while!" Serafall said, tackling him into a hug.

" ***Chuckle*** Yeah, it's good to see you as well, Sera-chan." He said.

"So this is your family?" She asked, looking towards his parents and younger siblings.

"Yep. Just like how you came for Sona. They came today for me."

"I see. Nice to meet you all. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. But you can all call me Levi-tan." His family gave a polite nod of the head as he replied

"Looks like Sona is getting embarrassed more and more" Lux focused on Sona to see her red-faced expression as she looked at Serafall, something the elder sister noticed as she looked at Sona worried as she asked:

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long-awaited reunion with your Onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit happier.

'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling me like that as we embrace each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Sona-chan!"

"….."

My family just gave a 'WTF?' look while I just shrugged and told them that the devils are strange beings here sometimes.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behavior is, too much…

I can't approve of that sort of outfit." Sona spoke with an unsatisfied expression, one of her eyes twitching as Serafall pouted and replied childishly

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her Onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

'Yeah, but that stick of yours is pretty much shit when dealing with Kaijus or maybe even the Knights of Chaos.' Yuta mentally while shaking his head at Serafall's antiques.

"Onee-sama, please be prudent. If you, the Maou, glitter, then this small country would be destroyed many times over." Sona countered with a stern tone.

'Right… As if me, my friends and even Koulder perhaps would let someone destroy Japan because of a petty reason.' The Ultra mentally snorted at that.

He learned that Serafall Leviathan dotes on her little sister so much. If she has been called to deal with Kokabiel, the fight would have become something terrible from what he heard some of the student council members say.

It seems that if she found out that her little sister was injured by the fallen angel, nobody knows how she would have reacted. Some claim that she would have started the war instead of the Cadre if that was the case.

Thus, it was a good thing that Ultraman Geed managed to kill Kokabiel.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!" Sona spoke with tears welling in her eyes before running away, Serafall calling out as she ran after her.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!"

"Please don't follow me!" Sona called back before Serafall responded

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!" Sona countered.

Yuta was sighing and muttered to himself:

" ***Sigh*** I'm glad that I don't have to deal with that. I kinda feel bad for her."

As soon as the sisters left, Daichi, Fumika and a few students that were also part of the music club appeared. All of them were carrying equipment and instruments that could be used for a show.

"Hey, partner! Think you can lend us a hand?" Daichi called, carrying a guitar case.

"Oh, you guys already began? Hold on, I'm coming!" Yuta approached them and began to help his fellow club members carry all the items to the stage.

"Huh? What are these guys planning to do?" Issei asked curiously.

"It seems Oki and his friends are going to perform a show for everybody at the gym's stage. They talked with Kaichou and got her permission as well." Saji explained, folding his arms.

"Yeah, that's right. Yuta-san, Fumika-san and Daichi-san have all been practicing lately for this day." Asia commented.

"Right, so Nii-san joined this academy's music club? I have to say this was not expected." Yuya said.

"Uh? And why's that?" Xenovia asked him.

"Well, he never really joined a club before and that's why I'm actually surprised. Is he good?"

"Yes. Fumika-san and Daichi-san have been helping him since the start and they both believe that he is good now compared to when he began playing anything." Asia explained.

"Umu. I see. I wonder what song they will be playing." Yuya wondered.

"I have no idea. But I'm sure they will play something interesting." Xenovia stated.

* * *

 **A few moments later**

All the equipment and have been placed at the stage and the ones who would present themselves were prepared as well.

"So… You guys ready?" Daichi asked, grabbing an electric guitar.

"Yeah." Fumika replied, preparing an electric keyboard and mic for herself.

"Yep." Yuta took a wooden guitar and prepared a mic for himself as well.

The trio looked from the stage, towards the audience that gathered. It was pretty big as they weren't expecting others besides their families and friends could come to see them.

Amidst the crowd, they spotted their families, their fellow classmates, and music club members and finally, the ORC and the Student Council devils. All of them seeming to be eager to hear what they would play. Serafall, Sirzechs, and Zeoticus were also present as well.

"And now, for our next part, we will have these three members of our music club perform a song for all of you." A girl said, before motioning towards the trio.

Yuta picks his mic and prepares to say:

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you all enjoy this song we are about to play!" He announced as he and his friends finally began to play.

 **Cue: Shine Your Orb - Voyager feat. Gai Kurenai (Hideo Ishiguro) & SSP (Miyabi Matsuura, Naoto Takahashi and Hiroaki Nerio) - Ultraman Orb Ending**

 _ **Yuta - the male part**_

 _ **Fumika - female part**_

 _ **Daichi- guitar (solos)**_

 **Machi ni inochi wo fukikomu you ni**

 **(Like a town coming to life...)**

 **Yoru ga agete yuku**

 **(...the night fades into dawn.)**

 **Mune ga takanatte hashiri-dasu yume**

 **(Race through the dream, making your heart pound)**

 **KIRAMEKU takaramono**

 **(It's a shining treasure)**

 **Donna koto demo dekiru**

 **(You can do anything)**

 **Makenai kimochi ni nareru yo**

 **(Never feel like giving up)**

 **Butsukari-ai nagara**

 **(As we clash…)**

 **Kizuite kita**

 **(Embrace…)**

 **Kizuna wo dakishimete**

 **(...the bonds you've amassed!)**

 **Torimodose hikari**

 **(Recover the light)**

 **Tomo ni tachi-agare**

 **(Let's rise together)**

 **Ima dare mo shiranai**

 **(Awaken that infinite power…)**

 **Mugen no chikara yobisamase**

 **(...that no one knows about)**

 **Mada minu ashita wo oikakete**

 **(Pursue the tomorrow that you have not yet seen)**

 **~Instrumental~**

 **Kaze ga senaka wo sotto toosu you ni**

 **(Like a wind blowing gently behind your back…)**

 **Toorisugite yuku**

 **(It passes by)**

 **Nanika oki sou na**

 **(This faint premonition…)**

 **Awai yokan ni**

 **(...that something is about to happen…)**

 **DOKIDOKI ga tomaranai**

 **(...makes my heart beat quickly)**

 **Donna koto demo dekiru**

 **(You can do anything)**

 **Makenai kimochi ni nareru yo**

 **(Be prepared and don't lose)**

 **Mawari michi shinagara**

 **(While going the long way)**

 **Tsumuite kita**

 **(Hold on tight)**

 **Kibou wo nigirishime**

 **(To the hope you've spun)**

 **Torimodose hikari**

 **(Recover the light)**

 **Tomo ni tachi-agare**

 **(Let's rise together)**

 **Ima dare mo shiranai**

 **(Awaken that infinite power...)**

 **Mugen no chikara yobisamase**

 **(...that no one knows about)**

 **Mada minu egao wo oikakete**

 **(Pursue the smiles that you have not yet seen)**

 **~Instrumental (Guitar solo)~**

 **Torimodose hikari**

 **(Recover the light)**

 **Tomo ni tachi-agare**

 **(Let's rise together)**

 **Ima dare mo shiranai**

 **(Awaken that infinite power…)**

 **Mugen no chikara yobisamase**

 **(...that no one knows about)**

 **Mada minu ashita wo oikakete**

 **(Pursue the tomorrow that you have not yet seen)**

 **Kimi wo torimodose**

 **(I will get you back)**

 **Yume ni tachi-agare**

 **(Rise up in the dream)**

 **Ima dare mo shiranai**

 **(Let's plunge into the infinite beyond…)**

 **Mugen no kanata tsuki-tsutsume**

 **(...that no one knows about)**

 **Kagayaku OOBU wo te ni shite~**

 **(Grab hold of that sparkling orb)**

 **Dokomade mo yukeru sa**

 **(You can go anywhere…)**

 **Kimi to nara yukeru sa**

 **(...anywhere, as long as it's with you)**

 **Tashika na mirai wo korekara mo**

 **(A future we can be certain of is just beginning)**

 **~Guitar solo~**

 **Song ends**

… **.**

Silence...

The song ended, but the entire audience said nothing.

….

" ***Clap!*** ***Clap!* *Clap!*** Bravo! You guys are awesome!" Yuya started to cheer and others soon started to follow after him, also beginning to cheer for the music trio as well.

The young Ultra smiled at this and proceeds to grab Fumika's hand out of the blue, making her blush. He then takes his mic and tells to his audience:

"Arigatou, minasan! I'm glad everybody liked the show." He and his girlfriend began to wave to the crowd, unaware that some girls, not boys this time, are sending death glares to the Kaiju Musume out of jealousy.

Serafall and Sona were also not looking pleased with the interaction between these two.

'Mou~ I should be the one there on the stage.' The Maou said grumpily.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually played an Ultraman's song, Nii-san," Yuya commented.

"I really liked Ultraman Orb's ending theme, Shine Your Orb. Somehow, it feels really inspiring for me." Yuta replied to his brother.

Currently, the two were in a corner of the Academy, away from the rest of the people while Daichi and Fumika were receiving most of the praises for the performance.

Yuya seemed to want to talk with Yuta in private. Thus, the hero left earlier with him and left his friends to deal with the audience.

"I'm also surprised at how you actually made yourself famous in this academy. You were not like this back home." Yuya said, impressed.

"Well, people change, okay? And besides, I honestly don't care about things like fame. I just am who I am, trying to enjoy life to the fullest, without regrets, alongside those precious to me, you know?" Yuta replied.

"Umu. And I'm glad you're still the same person." His younger brother smiled.

"Damm right!" The warrior of light grinned and started to ruffle Yuya's hair for some time.

"O-oi! Stop that!" Yuya replied, trying to sound annoyed.

After things calmed down, the light warrior asked:

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Nii-san, can you tell me about your battles?"

"Huh? Why?" Yuta raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, please. I'm just curious. I heard that you beat the crap out of the Kaijus just like on the TV? Do you also do the poses to fire some of the Ultra Beams?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm also stronger, faster and more resilient." The Ultra began to do funny poses, making his brother giggle.

"Souka… Hey, Nii-san… I have been wondering… Now that I know of the fight you are taking a part of-" Yuya tried to ask.

*Boom!*

"Ahh!"

Some explosions and screams nearby suddenly cut him off!

"What the!?" The two brothers decided to check what the source of the commotion was.

* * *

When the two arrived at the local, a nasty surprise was waiting for them.

Three Kanijus were attacking everybody nearby.

 **Gomora, Megalon and the Vernier Bugster.**

Gomora is an ancient kaiju species from Earth. They are immensely powerful, being the first kaiju able to fight an Ultra to a draw. He is a brown dinosaur looking, creature, with a pair of curved horns. He was one of the Original Ultraman's fiercest opponents.

Megalon is a monster that superficially resembles a cross between a cockroach and a rhinoceros beetle, though standing upright. Despite being an underground creature, it is noticeably colorful, combining silver and grey tusks and claws with an orange-and-black carapace and wings. His forelimbs terminate with two sharp, drill-like appendages, which are never seen to be individually prehensile, always moving in tune with the monster's arms.

The Vernier Bugster is a monster born from data of the combat flight simulator game, Jet Combat. A fictional character from the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series, he is an orange, gray and black figure with a jet turbine engine for a right arm, a missile launcher for the left arm, a machine gun mounted on the right shoulder, and wings on the back.

"Holy shit!" Yuta called and the two started to help everybody nearby run and get to a safe place.

"Yuta!" Daichi called as he, Fumika, Asia, Lux, and Xenovia approached the brothers.

"Guys, we need to stop them. But we have to first secure the safety everybody normal here." The Ultra told his group.

"Leave this to us. We will help as well." Sona and Rias appeared, with their respective peerages, offering their aid to the heroes.

"Thanks," Daichi said, grateful.

"Alright. Fumika, Xenovia. Go with them. You too, Yuya. And Lux, I want you to secure a field to not let anyone normal near those monsters." The light hero told to the four.

"What!? Why!?" His girlfriend demanded, shocked.

"We are on the academy, full of witnesses, Unlike me, Daichi and Asia, people can still recognize you in your Kaiju Musume form. Especially today… And well… After the PVC deal…." Yuta replied, blushing a little when he said the last part.

Without even waiting for a reply, he, Asia, Daichi parted towards the direction of the monsters.

"I might go as well," Lux said, flying away.

"Wait! Yuta!" Fumika tried to call, in vain.

"Alright. I suppose I will help you devils evacuate the rest of the people as well." Xenovia muttered, reluctantly as well, as the devils nodded to her.

Yuya approaches Fumika and places a hand in her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Fumika-san. Is my brother strong?" He asks.

"Eh? Of course, he is, Yuya-kun." She replies, assuring him.

"Then let's believe in him."

With that, the group went to where everybody else had evacuated.

* * *

"Daichi, Asia. Are you two ready?" Yuta asked, transforming his bracelet in the Geed Riser and already loading two Capsules in his Knuckle. Next, he proceeds to scan them.

"Yeah."

"Hai!"

Daichi and Asia answered respectively.

" **Arawarero! The portal of light that makes my future! Kimeruze, Kakugo! Geed!"** Yuta announced, pointing his Riser to the sky.

" **Ideyo** ( **Come)! The portal of courage! Build Up!** " Daichi declared, pulling his Gundam Capsule.

" **Arawarenasai, the portal of light that gives us hope!** " Asia said, gathering her hands together while she held her Angel Capsule between them.

A galaxy-like portal appeared above them, pulling the three of them inside of it. And next transforming the trio into their heroic forms inside of it.

* * *

"Grrr!"

Gomora cornered a random student in and was ready to attack her. She was on the ground, trembling in fear and too frightened to try to run away.

"H-help!" She cried.

As if on cue…

 **[Ultraman Geed! Primitive!]**

"Yamero!" Ultraman Geed, in his default form, appeared between them and grabbed the Kaiju by the tail, soon slamming Gomora against a nearby wall with full force, leaving some cracks in it.

" **Geed Claw!** "

He then proceeds to use his personal blue weapon to slash the monster around several parts of its body.

 ***Slash!* *Slash!* *Slash!***

"Gyahh!" The monster cried in pain as sparks appeared around its body due to Geed's slashes.

"Are you okay? Can you stand? Go to some same place, I will take care of him." Geed said to the girl as she nodded and quickly left.

Feeling overpowered, Gomora tries to injure the Ultra with his **Super Oscillatory Wave** and fires a concentrated wave of energy in an attempt to deal heavy damage to Geed with it.

" **Corkscrew Jamming!"**

But in response, the blue-eyed Ultra makes his Geed Claw spin very fast and manages to nullify the beam with his personal weapon without any problems.

Feeling that it wouldn't win against the warrior of light, Gomora attempts to escape, trying to dig a hole on the ground.

"Oh no, you won't!" Geed grabs the dinosaur-like monster from the tail and pulls him off from the hole.

He then keeps punching Gomora and manages to deliver an upper jaw at the monster.

* * *

"Ha!" Vernier shoots several missiles at Gundam, but the latter manages to quickly dodge them or use his own attacks to destroy the projectiles.

"My turn!" The white armored warrior declares, delivering a dropkick at the monster.

The Chaos user pulls out his Chi-She and starts to slash the monster with his blade several times, eventually causing the villain to be on flames.

"Fire! Fire!" The Bugster screams in pain and starts to roll on the ground to stop the fire around its body.

Once done, he tries to fly away.

"Abort! Abort!" He kept saying.

"Saseruka!" Gundam shouted and summoned his Rhino Launcher.

 ***Bang!***

Several missiles from the weapon went after the monster and managed to hit him.

 ***Boom!* *Boom!***

"Mayday! Mayday!" Vernier shouted as he fell to the ground.

 ***Crash!***

* * *

Asia, now in her Angel form, was protecting some nearby people from the Kaiju Megalon.

The insect monster fired a beam from his horn towards her. But she quickly managed to defend herself by forming a shield in front of her.

"Please, go somewhere safe!" She told the students and parents while they nodded to her, slowly following her request.

The monster then runs towards her and tries to injure the maiden with his drill arms.

"Aargh!" The creature was angry that he couldn't continue the bloodshed with this human with bird wings in his way.

In response, Angel quickly summons her Frost Pain and clashes against Megalon.

"I will fight as well! I won't let you harm these people!" She exclaimed as her weapon started to bright stronger and was freezing Megalon's arms.

"Ha!" Angel launched a blast of light-based power, sending the Kaiju away.

* * *

Watching all the fights from a safe distance alongside the people unaware of the supernatural were the devils, Fumika, Xenovia, and Yuya.

"No way… Asia became an angel?" Issei asked in shock.

"No, it seems that while Asia indeed looks like an angel, she is still human. Although I can also feel some light-based power, not holy, inside of her." Sirzechs commented, observing her.

The Devils were certainly taken by surprise by her new appearance.

"Yuta taught her how to use her own soul's power and this is the result." Xenovia commented.

"Yes, that's right." Fumika agreed with the former exorcist.

"Dammit. First Oki, then Satou, Yoruno and now even Asia-chan too. They are all getting strong… How is this even possible!? How I can reach!? What they did to become so strong?" Saji thought, mentally cursing his lack of strength.

'Wow… Sugoi, Daichi-san really looks like a human-sized Gundam. And Asia-san is like Angewomon!? They really look like true superheroes!' Yuya thought, looking amazed at the trio of fighters as something inside of him began to awaken.

* * *

"Graurr!"

"Kyahhh!"

"Argh!"

Gomora, Megalon and Vernier all crashed against each other and formed a pile on the ground. They were all battered and full of bruises. While they were slowly recovering, their opponents have gathered together as well.

"Perfect. Now we can finish all of them at the same time." Gundam said, summoning his Twin Breaker.

 **[Twin Breaker! Attack Mode!]**

The white warrior took his Hedorah and Metalgelas Capsules and inserted both of them, at the same time, inside of his personal weapon.

 **[Ready Go!]**

 ***Twin Breaker's dubstep sounds***

"Hai. They must be stopped before they harm someone." Angel said as she began to form an energy bow in front of her.

"Right. Ikuzo, time to finish this!" Geed commented as he prepared to execute the signature move of his Primitive form, starting to gather energy around his body.

 **[Let's Break!]**

Gundam's weapon announced as he fired a powerful green and yellow beam from it.

" **Celestial Arrow!** " Angel shouted as she fired a powerful energy arrow.

Lastly, Ultraman Geed gathered energy around himself, with the red parts of his body and his big blue eyes beginning to shine stronger while red sparks were circling around him.

" **Wrecking Burst!** " He made a cross with his arms and fired his powerful signature beam once he was done.

All the attacks combined and the three monsters received the full power of the techniques, unable to escape in time.

 ***Boom!***

Yellow, orange and gray particles escaped from the explosion and entered inside of Geed's color timer.

" ***Phew*** It's finally over..." Gundam started to celebrate, raising a fist to the air.

"Ahh! Help!"

But it was still too early to relax.

The trio soon looked towards the scream's source and found out that Yuta's parents and little sister were trapped inside of a monster alongside Fumika's parents.

The monster, Prison Keeper, is a large, seemingly mechanical creature that seems to be made out of metal, and is thus predominantly shades of grey, black, and silver. Its large, egg-shaped head has a jagged, gaping maw and glowing eyes that are triangular spirals.

Its face is not one uniform color and seems to have been broken, as there is a crack between its eyes that appears to have been stitched or stapled back together. It has a long, twisted antenna sprouting out of the top of its head that appears to be wrapped in bandages.

Prison Keeper long arms are connected to the bottom of its head and are mostly covered by metal "sleeves", and its hands seem to be made of bone. A large, metal cage holding the five hostages is suspended by a wire that hangs from the bottom of its body.

There is a large, black knob on either side of the monster's head that seems to operate the winch at the Prison Keeper's base.

 **[A/N: Imagine KH2 boss: Prison Keeper]**

While looking closely, the Ultra also noticed that his mother's chest was shining strongly because of a familiar orb of light that appeared to be inside of her soul.

* * *

" ***Gasp!*** Those are-!" Yuya began.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! And Yuta's family too!" Fumika finished.

Instead of standing still like everybody else, she decided that she had enough watching things from the sidelines and ran away, searching for a place to transform.

"Fumika, wait!" Xenovia tried to call her, but with no avail.

The devils wanted to help in the fight, but they still couldn't risk exposing themselves.

'Kuso~ If only I had power…. If only there was something I could do to help...' Yuya began to curse himself, wishing to help save his parents as well.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me. Now Kaa-san just awakened her Little Star a few moments ago!?" Geed thought while glaring at the monster in front of his team.

The monster was provoking his group to attack it, but they also knew that there was a huge risk of harming its hostages.

"Dammit! What are we supposed to do!?" Geed thought, trying to find an opening to strike.

He looked closely at the cage and noticed how his sister looked frightened, despite knowing that he was trying his best to save her.

The monster tried to slash the heroes with his claws.

It flew to the air, ready to attack when an invisible force suddenly made him stop.

"Eh?" Angel looked to it, confused.

"Now, guys. Someone needs to separate the cage off from the rest of its body!" Kaiju Musume Zetton shouted, teleporting next to the group, struggling to keep the monsters paralyzed with her Semblance.

Her comrades were initially shocked by her interveinal but soon obeyed her instructions.

Geed Primitive created an energy buzzsaw in his right hand and threw it at Prison Keeper, managing to cut the cage part away from its body.

Acting quick, Gundam and Angel managed to catch the cage before it hit the ground and gently placed it on the ground.

The armored warrior approached the caged and tore apart some of its bars, finally freeing the hostages.

"Is everybody okay?" Angel asked as Yuta and Fumika's parents nodded in thanks to her.

"C'mon. Here, let me help you." Gundam said to Yumi, offering a hand to her.

She accepts it as he helps her carefully leave the cage.

"Arigatou…." She quietly replied, blushing a little.

"Geed-san! Everybody's okay!" Angel called the light protector.

"Got it!" He replied to her before facing his Kaiju Girl companion.

"Well done… And I impressed you decided to fight despite the risk of exposing your identity." He told Zetton.

"Weren't you the one who told me that standing around doing nothing won't get us nowhere?" She asked back.

"Point taken." He smirked on the inside.

The two looked back towards Prison Keeper and now adopted angry expressions.

"You will pay..." The Ultra began.

"For attacking our families..." Zetton finished.

Bith quickly appeared, in, next to the creature and began to punch and kick it all around his body.

Their attacks seemed so fast and strong for Prison Keeper that he was barely managing to keep defending himself from the duo.

"Ha!" The two shouted.

To finish the assault, Geed and Zetton both punched Prison Keeper in the face at the same time, causing an impact strong enough to make him crash against the ground, soon creating a crater at where it landed.

" ***Grr***..." The monster tried to recover.

Meanwhile, the couple, while still in mid-air, prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

 ***Zetton… Bipopopo...***

Zetton began to produce a huge fireball in her hands. It was slowly getting bigger and bigger.

" **Meteor**..." She began.

" **Wrecking**..." Geed once again prepared to fire his signature beam.

" **Fireball!** " Zetton fired the ball.

" **Burst**!" Geed aimed the beam.

Both attacks went directly to the Prison Keeper, causing a huge explosion.

 ***Boom!***

When the explosion cleared, Prison Keeper's body began to disintegrate and finally turned into several dark particles that scattered through the air.

"Eh!? That wasn't a Capsule monster!?" Geed thought in surprise.

* * *

Watching all the fights from afar, students and parents all began to cheer now that the apparent threat was gone.

The devils were relieved that they didn't have to intervene at all, although Sona was clearly not pleased with all the property damage to the academy caused by the battles.

Many people began to run towards the heroes, to praise them or simply to try to talk with them.

Amidst the people, two individuals were looking intensively at the users of Chaos. More specifically, at Ultraman Geed.

One of them was Ryohei, who immediately recognized Kaiju Musume Zetton, Angel and Ultraman Geed's possible identities. How come nobody else seems to recognize Fumika, Asia and Yuta!?

For screaming loud, his own daughter was just using a costume of sorts without covering her face. No way he would mistake her! How come nobody else seems to notice this!?

He looked at the Ultra's parents and noticed that they seemed to know about their real identities as well.

"What the hell is going on!?" He thought, frowning.

He was definitely getting his answers one way or another.

The other person who was looking at Geed's team with a huge interest was Yuya. There seemed to be a strong spark in his eyes, as of someone who found a new purpose.

"Alright, I decided. I will ask Nii-san about _that_ , no matter what and convince him!"

* * *

Zetton hid behind of Geed's back, out of fear of someone possibly recognizing her.

Students of Kuoh Academy and their parents alike were taking photos of the heroes while also trying to talk with them.

"Ultraman Geed, who are these three? Are they your allies? Sidekicks?" A random student asked.

"Is the girl hiding behind you your girlfriend?" A girl asked, curious.

At this, the Ultra could feel Zetton blushing behind of him n embarrassment.

"Huh… Have a nice day, everyone!" He simply said and grabbed Zetton's hand. to fly away from the public while the Kaiju Girl was still hiding her face.

"Ciao!" Gundam made a two-finger salute and followed after the couple in the sky.

"Take care, everybody!" Angel said gently, waving her hands and making males and some females blush at her gentle nature as she began to fly away to catch her friends.

* * *

 **? - Unknow location**

In a dark space, a pair of red eyes were watching the fight of Ultraman Geed's group versus the Kaijus that attacked Kuoh Academy.

He sent those monsters there because he sensed a Little Star at that place. However, his plan was halted due to the Ultraman's interference.

" ***Grrr***... Once again, this Ultra got in my way." The figure muttered, angry.

He was the one responsible for sending Black King, Eleking, and Bemular to attack Kuoh's

Shopping District some time ago due to sensing a Little Star host there.

Unfortunately, before he could identify the host, the hero of light and his friends appeared and foiled his plans.

"What I have to do to beat him!? If only I had my own Ultra Warrior to deal with this Ultraman Geed..." He muttered.

Suddenly, a realization hit him.

"My own Ultra… That's it! ***Chuckle*** Why I haven't thought of that before… An Ultraman is perhaps what I need in order to destroy that wretched blue-eyed brat and also take the Capsules in his possession...

 ***Chuckle*** Yes, yes. That's it… Time to begin preparations…. Hahahahah….."

With that said, the red eyes slowly closed and only the black void remained of the darkness remained in the room.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, Beamstar, _**Gomora, Metalon, Vernier Bugster**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia** **/Angel** **:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy:**?

 **?/Aura:**?

* * *

 **Capsule 22: Open Day and Kaijus - END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 22 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

Sorry for the time it took to post this chapter. Things have been a lot busy in my life due to studies and work

Next chapter, _**that character**_ is 'finally' going to appear!

Yuya watching his brother fight the Kaijus from close like an Ultraman is going to be important because of a request he is planning to ask Yuta.

The end of this chapter was intended to show that the Knights of Chaos are not going to be the only enemies of Ultraman Geed/Yuta that can use the power of Chaos. A new enemy will eventually appear to cause confusion to everybody.

Miki's, Yuta's mother, Little Star will create a pretty obvious Ultra Capsule. Not really hard to guess which is, right?

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** I don't know how to make the Knights react yet in case they stumble upon children like Kunou or Milicas. And yeah, they will be a serious subject during the meeting.

And the Knights will be major villains/anti-heroes during some arcs, but not for the whole story. There will be the moment when Yuta's group, the Factions and the Knights will have to join forces to deal with someone even more dangerous like 666/Trihexa, Hades, Dark Lugiel, Alien Empera or whatever I come up with.

I plan to make them find some redemption of sorts later after Geed and Koulder end having a final fight to settle things once and for all.

Yes, I plan to make the Angels meet Yuta before the meeting. Maybe Gabriel. And Azazel will talk with him as well.

 **Austin:** Thanks. I will try to use the ideas you offered since the Knights will cause a lot of troubles for all the factions and only Yuta's team can stop them.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks.

The Knights will be major villains and anti-heroes during some arcs, but not for the whole story.

 _They are not this story's main antagonist._

There will be the moment when Yuta's group and Koulder's team will have to join forces to deal with someone even more dangerous like 666/Trihexa, Hades or whatever I come up with like Dark Lugiel or Alien Empera.

 _I plan to make them find some redemption of sorts later._

 **Aunald:** Yeah, wait until you learn what exactly happened in his past.

 **Guest:** Alright, thanks for what you have pointed out, I will try to take them into consideration.

Koulder is not someone so heartless like Darth Vader. I just wanted to use Dark Mephisto's design in the story, not put someone like him in this fanfiction.

There will be not something like an Earth Kaijin Faction, but perhaps an angry powerful deity-like creature like Mizunoeno Dragon.

 **Perseus12:** Thanks.

 **Blackbelt219:** I will try to make it a single pairing between these two since I'm still not sure of the idea of working with a harem in this story yet.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	24. Capsule 23

**Hello, welcome to chapter 23 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **It's finally time for '** _ **him'**_ **to debut.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 23: Awakening of the Fool**

* * *

 **Yuta/Fumika's place**

"Once more, Kuoh was attacked by a group of mysterious monsters that have recently started to terrorize our citizens." A newswoman spoke from the living room's TV.

"This time, Kuoh Academy was the targeted place." She continued while several images of Gomora, Metalon, the Vernier Bugster, and Prison Keeper were shown attacking and injuring people.

"Luckily, the town's new protector, Ultraman Geed, appeared to save the day once again. And this time, he fought alongside some new faces."

The TV now showed some scenes of Ultraman Geed Primitive, Gundam, Angel and blurred images of Kaiju Musume Zetton. Fortunately, Fumika's face was not captured by any cameras.

"Kuoh and its citizens are certainly thankful for this group of vigilantes for protecting the peace in the town. On the next news-"

 ***TV is turned off***

" ***Sigh*** " Ryohei was rubbing his temples while everybody else in the room remained either silent or nervous.

He then turned to everybody else present in the room.

"So… Can somebody tell me what's going on? What were these monsters!? I can't believe your kids were really fighting those creatures." He commented seriously.

It didn't need to take a genius to guess that he was referring to their secret identities. He was already planning to confront the group of teens for answers after nearly dying to some of these monsters back at Kuoh Academy.

"I mean seriously, how can I not suspect after seeing someone that looks exactly as my daughter dressed in an odd cosplay thing fighting?" Ryohei asked, pulling Kaiju Musume Zetton's PVC statue while staring suspiciously at Yuta and Fumika.

All the Chaos users were shocked and sweating nervously.

Considering that the giveaway to the whole issue was mainly revealed because of Zetton's PVC statue, with a series of coincidences soon following after that, Yuta and his friends felt that they couldn't fool Fumika's father.

"Back at the Academy, it kinda felt like Superman and Clark Kent, you know. How the heck nobody else noticed that the black heroine was Fumika? Or that the 'angel' was Asia-san? I at least understand William-kun since he doesn't look human, but not you two." He asked as everybody was curiously also wondering the same thing.

"Well, since the cat is now out of the bag…. Let's tell your parents everything, Fumika." Yuta bluntly said to his girlfriend.

"Eh!?" His family and friends looked shocked at the way he stated that.

"I don't think the whole cliche thing of keeping them in the dark is a good idea since somebody might target them in the future. Maybe not the Knights of Chaos, but perhaps somebody of the supernatural community." The Ultra explained.

"..." Fumika grimly nodded to him and sighed.

Next, she proceeded to look straight into her parents' eyes.

"Okaa-san… Otou-san… What I'm about to tell might be unbelievable..." She began with a serious expression as her parents looked at her in concern.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seem to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression on their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to his human alter ego, that is covered in a black silhouette as his human identity has yet to be identified. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 23: Awakening of the Fool**

* * *

 **One long explanation later….**

"I… I see… Wow… To think a lot of information related to the supernatural is real… Angels, Devils and... And even dragons exist? And God is dead!?" Ryohei exclaimed as he and Houki slowly absorbed all the information they received from Fumika.

"Fumika... " Houki called her daughter.

"Yes, Kaa-san?" Fumika answered, a bit skeptical.

"How long… Have you all been fighting? Is it true that the town was nearly wiped away… By a Fallen angel, you say?" Houki asked, slightly frightened by the revelation.

"Kokabiel planned to restart the Great War between all the 3 Biblical Factions by trying to cause an incident here at Kuoh. But Yuta and the others actually managed to stop things from turning into a disaster and he even managed to defeat Kokabiel." Xenovia explained, looking at Yuta with some admiration.

"Xenovia-san. You and Asia-san were really kicked out from the Church for some dumb reasons?" Ryohei asked and looked at the Church duo with a look of sympathy, getting nods from them.

"Boy, this is so messed up, right? You would normally think that the angels are good and the devils are bad. But it seems not everything is black and white like most tend to believe." Takuya commented.

"Yeah… And add aliens and monsters from other dimensions and lo and behold: the perfect recipe for a disaster has been formed in this world." Yuya commented.

"Yeah… This is all so unbelievable. If I hadn't seen what happened during the parents' visit to the Academy and wasn't saved by you guys..." Ryohei muttered, looking at the heroes.

"But there's still one thing I want to know.." He then looked between Yuta and Fumika with a serious air around of him.

"Why is my daughter fighting? Does she have one of those… Sacred Gear things?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Was that why you recruited her?" He frowned at the Ultra.

"No. That's not the case. I just asked for her help. There was nothing in her soul that would make her a target for any of the supernatural factions." Yuta replied.

At this, Ryohei widened his eyes and went at Yuta, surprising everybody. He grabs the Ultra Warrior by the shoulders and demands:

"Then you simply decided to involve her in all of this!? So you simply decided to drag my daughter in this mess!?" Ryohei asked in rage.

"Hey! Get away from my son!" Takuya said, grabbing Ryohei from behind while trying to pull him away from his son.

"How do you plan to take responsibility for involving Fumika in these fights!? Did you made the same with Asia-san and Xenovia-san!?" Ryohei growled at Yuta.

"Wait! Stop, let my Nii-san explain!" Yuya exclaimed.

The females were looking worried at where this was going. But before things escalate any further, Fumika used her Semblance and separated her father and boyfriend.

"What the!?" Ryohei gasped in surprise as he saw his daughter's powers.

"Tou-san. Please, calm down." Fumika softly spoke to him.

"Fumika? How can you be fine with that!? He just literally dragged you and one of your friends to this, right!?" Her father asked, concerned.

"Yes. But we decided to help Yuta on our own free will. Me, Daichi, Asia, Xenovia and Lux." She explained and briefly looked at the Church duo, smiling at them.

"Yes, that was the case," Asia answered, smiling.

"Yeah. I follow Yuta now because I want." Xenovia answered with a grin.

"But why would you girls do that!?" Ryohei asked.

"Because he asked for our help, Tou-san. He was completely honest about the sort of dangers we would face and that we probably wouldn't be rewarded or recognized at all for our efforts.

Despite that, Yuta said that he didn't want to involve others in his fights, but he also knows that he can't do everything on his own.

And I… I just genuinely want to help him! Seeing him fighting to protect everybody… how can I stand still and do nothing while someone that's not even from this dimension is fighting to protect our world?" Fumika asked.

"Fumika..." Houki and Ryohei muttered in surprise at the same time, looking at her.

"And besides, what good would be if I haven't gone to help him, Ultraman Geed and the others fight Kokabiel? For all we know, that warmonger's plan could have actually worked and Kuoh would have been gone by now!" At this revelation, chills went down the spine of Fumika's parents.

...

"I... I see… So you guys are really planning to keep fighting?" Houki asked as she saw the determined expressions on Fumika, Asia and Xenovia's faces.

"Yes. A treaty summit between the leaders of the 3 Biblical Factions will happen very soon, here at Kuoh. We all have been called to appear there since we were in the center of the stolen Excalibur Fragments' incident." Xenovia pointed out.

"The result of that meeting will decide what will be the future relationship between angels, devils and the fallen angels. We need to go there as well since it will affect humanity in one way or another later." Asia explained, worried.

Ryohei stared at the girls in silence for a moment and sighed. He next looks at Yuta and proceeds to say:

"I'm sorry for before, Yuta-kun. I can now see that the girls really have a huge trust placed on you."

"It's understandable, Ryohei-san. It was mainly because you were about the sort of dangers Fumika, Asia and Xenovia would be facing while facing the Kaijus, right?" The Ultra asked him back.

"Yes... And seeing that only more hardships are probably waiting for your team… You better make sure the girls are protected, okay?"

"You have my word that I will not let anything happen to them," Yuta replied to Ryouhei with a serious expression.

"Then it's a promise." At this, Ryohei's expression softened a bit and a smile formed on his face. Next, the two proceed to shake hands.

Everybody else looked happy and relieved that Fumika's parents accepted the situation in the end and were fine with everything.

….

* * *

"Now then… Kaa-san, I will need you to do exactly as I say." Yuta said as he and the others stared at his mother.

"Alright..." Miki said and closed her eyes.

After concentrating for a bit, a light began to manifest in her chest.

" ***Gasp!*** So this is..." Yuya began, shocked.

"A Little Star. The power of an Ultra is residing inside of Kaa-san, Yuya." His brother explained.

"Kaa-san, now I need you to literally pray or make a wish upon me. It has to be something genuine one to make this light leave your body." The Warrior of Light told to his mother.

"Alright." His mother complied, a bit wary, as she closed her eyes and began to pray with her hands clasped.

Since she already experienced the danger of the Kaijus, it would make things easier for the Ultra to get the power of her Little Star.

The light eventually left Miki's soul and went inside of Yuta's Ultra Capsule Holder. Those who were still not used to the scene widened their eyes at the process.

Curious to see what Ultra would be inside of his Mother's soul, Yuta quickly pulled out his newly acquired Capsule.

" ***Gasp*** This is-!" He began, with widened eyes.

The Capsule showed a female Ultra Warrior raising her right arm and forming a sky-blue orb in her hand. She possessed round yellow eyes and was mostly silver and red like most of the Showa Ultramen. Another feature she possessed is what appeared to be shoulder length twin tails attached to her head. This was the Ultra no Haha's(Mother of Ultra) Ultra Capsule.

Noticing Yuta's surprised reaction, Yuya and Yumi approached their brother to see what he obtained.

"Whoa! This is the Ultra no Haha's Capsule!? If Tou-san's case was a surprise, now how much of coincidence is this as well!?" The younger boy asked aloud.

* * *

 **The next day...**

With all things sorted out, it was time to bid farewell for now. Fumika's parents needed to go back to their work overseas. The Kaiju Musume decided to accompany them to the airport and see them take off.

The same thing was about to happen with the Warrior of Light and his family.

"So..." Yuta began, not sure of what to say.

"Yeah… I guess this is where we part ways… Again." His father explained with a small sad smile.

"..." The young man nodded and just looked at his parent in complete silence for a moment with a small smile of his own.

"We will be waiting for you as long as we need, Yuta. Just promise to us, that you will be fine. That you will come back to us." His mother pleaded, already on the verge of tears.

"Just make sure to teach a lesson to all of those bad guys, Onii-chan. I will be rooting for you guys" Yumi said with a soft expression.

"Yeah. Thank you. Kaa-san. Yumi." Yuta smiled a little and hugged the two of them in a warm embrace.

Asia, Lux, and Xenovia were at the sideways just looking happily at their interaction.

The three eventually separated and Yuta lands his eyes upon Yuya.

"Are you finally ready to go back home as well?" The Ultra asked him with a sad smile.

"..."

"Hmm? Yuya?"

To his surprise, his little brother's mood seemed to be very different from the usually cheerful and energetic atmosphere he possessed. It was replaced by an unusual serious air around him.

"Nii-san..." Yuya finally spoke, a bit unsure.

"Hmmm? Something wrong, Yuya?" Yuta asked as he noticed how he seemed a bit hesitant about something.

"Ni-Nii-san… I... I… I would like to stay here! To fight here with you!" Yuya declared with some confidence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everybody in the room soon adopted an expression of shock after grasping what Yuya said.

"Y-You… Y-Yuya, what did you just say!?" Yuta asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"I-I... I want to fight here too!" Yuya repeated, trying to sound serious.

"What are you thinking, Yuya!? Do you have any idea about what you are asking!?" Miki approached him, worried.

"Son, haven't you heard and seen how dangerous those Kaijus were!?" Takuya pointed out, remembering how they were attacked back at the Academy and also about Kokabiel.

"Yuya, are you serious? Fighting… Those monsters?" Yumi wondered as she began trembling in fear as she remembered the time she was kept as a captive by one them.

"..." Yuta just looked at his family in silence, unsure of what to say as they kept discussing.

" ***Sigh*** Look… I know… I know that you guys are all worried and frightened of them… But I also want to help! Isn't the world fucking going to end if all the Capsules falls into the wrong hands!?" Yuya argued.

"Yuya, this is not something up for debate. We will soon go back, do you understand?" His mother demanded.

"How can you be fine with Nii-san staying here? But not me?" Yuya asked back.

"Your brother's case is special and he explained it to us. He can't leave this world yet." Takuya remembered him.

"But I also want to help! I know how serious it is here! If possible, I want to lessen the burden Nii-san's carrying and aid him in his mission!"

This made Yuta look surprised at Yuya, sensing how serious he was in wanting to help him.

"It's okay, Yuya. I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm not alone here. I have Fumika, Daichi, Asia, Lux, and Xenovia helping me as well. I want you to have a normal life and enjoy it to the fullest. Rest assured and go back." The young Ultra tried to reason with his little brother with a confident grin.

However, instead of calming Yuya, this actually made him frown. The Warrior of Light just looked confused at this reaction.

"And there you go… Saying those things again..." Yuya muttered. The bangs of his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Huh?"

"When the others offer to help you, you accept them. But when I want to help… You just push me away! It has always been like this! Do I look that much useless to you!?" Yuya suddenly snapped in an angry tone, surprising everybody.

"Yuya… N-No. That's not the case. I just don't want you to-"

Before Yuta could properly reply, his little brother quickly pulled away from him the Capsule Holder in his belt and then pushed him to the ground. Next, he stormed out of the house, still angry.

"Argh! Y-Yuya! Wait!" The Ultra quickly got up and began to run after him.

"Yuta! Wait!" Xenovia and the others also prepared to go after them.

However…

"Hold it!" A voice called.

Everybody soon looked at Lux and noticed the serious 'expression' present in the Book of Chaos.

"I don't really know the circumstances, but I believe we should let those two sort things out by themselves." He calmly explained.

"But-!" Yumi tried to protest.

"Please, believe in my master. I don't think he went after your twin in anger. I believe he went after him in worry." Lux argued.

The humans all decided to agree and wait for the brothers to return later if a bit reluctantly.

* * *

 **At a Riverside**

"Dammit! What I was thinking!?"

Yuya was currently sitting at a grass field next to a river. He was now cursing himself for not thinking properly when he decided to run away from Fumika's house.

He still wasn't used to walking around Kuoh Town and this made him eventually get lost in the process. Just when he finally calmed down, the boy realized the consequences of his action.

" ***Sigh*** Great… What I'm supposed to do now?" He asked himself, having no idea of how to get back.

He soon pulled out an Ultra Capsule from Yuta's Holder and stared at it for a moment. It was Ultraman Zero's Capsule. For some reason, he felt attracted to this Ultra's item. Zero also happened to be his favorite Ultra Warrior.

"And what would you do… Ultraman Zero?"

…

…

…...

"Oh no!" Yuya suddenly exclaimed with a shocked expression.

And another fact soon crossed his mind.

What if another Kaiju suddenly started to attack people and his brother couldn't fight because of him!?

"I'm such an idiot! What the heck is wrong with me? I'm really a fool sometimes." Yuya sighed and facepalmed, ashamed of himself.

"Yo! There you are! I have been looking around for you!" A familiar voice suddenly called him from behind.

" ***Gasp*!** "

Yuya quickly recognized the young Ultra's voice and began sweating nervously while refusing to face his brother. He didn't want to look at Yuta right now, who he was probably expecting to be very pissed right now.

"I have been worried, you dumbass!"

Huh?

Yuya finally decided to look at him and was surprised to see that his brother was not really angry, but rather, really concerned with him right now.

And he also seemed to be carrying… Two bottles of Ramune in a plastic bag?

"What were you thinking? Running around like that. You have barely been at Kuoh. Do you know how reckless that was and how easily you could get lost here!?" Yuta demanded as he sat down next to Yuya.

"I-I'm sorry," Yuya replied, looking down.

" ***Sigh*** Right. Here, take this." Yuta offered one of the Ramune bottles to him.

"Huh? Thanks. But what are you-"

"Just shut up and drink." Yuta cut him off as Yuya complied.

The brothers started to drink in silence while also staring at the sunset starting to form in front of them.

...

Once they finished, the older one began:

"So… Let's talk."

"Right... " The younger boy agreed.

"Why do you want to fight here so desperately?"

"After seeing you and the others defending everybody at the academy from the Kaijus, I somehow felt inspired. I decided that I also want to help." Yuya explained.

"I understand your feelings, but I don't want to put your life in danger here, Yuya. I don't want to drag anybody into these battles if possible."

"Then why do you let Fumika-san, Daichi-san, Asia-san, and Xenovia-san fight with you!?" Yuya demanded, frowning.

"This is their world. They can help if they wish. And besides, they are amongst my confidants. People who I can feel that I can trust my life with."

"I see… So it's because you don't see me as one of your confidants?"

"No. It's not that. I really trust you with my life as well, Yuya." Yuta responded with a soft expression.

"Then why you won't let me help you here!? I'm not a kid anymore! I can also take care of myself and help others around me!"

"I believe you certainly can. But it's also because… This is not a game. This is all real, Yuya. Do you understand?" Yuta suddenly turned serious while he began to explain.

"W-What do you mean, Nii-san?" Yuya asked with some curiosity starting to form inside of him.

"Things are not like the Ultra Series. Sometimes… You realize that you just can't really protect everybody from the bad guys." The Ultra revealed in a dark tone.

" ***Gasp!*** W-What!?"

"And you might also stain your hands with… Blood. A lot of blood. All in order to protect people and to maintain peace..." Yuta grimaced and stared at his hands, imagining them fully covered in the blood of his enemies.

"Nii-san..." Yuya finally began to realize the implications of his brother's duty.

"I, unfortunately, have seen a lot of people die already by the hands of these creatures. Humans and supernatural beings alike. And there's also the issue of the Knights of Chaos mercilessly hunting down Devils and Angels and killing them. Regardless of the fact if they are evil or not." Yuta revealed with a grim expression.

"I see… Things are very bad here, huh?"

"Yes. And the other problem… Is about being ready to kill if necessary. The Batman mentality of not killing is not always going to work here."

" ***Gasp!*** Does that means that you-" Yuya began, mortified.

"While I believe I'm doing things for a good reason, it doesn't change the fact that I'm now a murderer. And the same goes for my friends as well. And well… Most of the Ultras solve their 'problems' by pretty much killing too." Yuta pointed out.

It was true. Most of the Ultras 'problems' were solved by practically killing the Kaijus and sentient Aliens. And they were fine with it.

"Does that mean you already killed peo-"

"No. No, Yuya. At least… Not yet." Yuta's answer made Yuya sigh in relief.

"Then what did you kill? The Kaijus? Do you feel bad for killing them?" Yuya asked, skeptical.

"No. The Kaijus here are basically defeated and sealed in the Capsules I carry around with me. What I truly killed were lots of Fallen Angels and some Stray Devils." Yuta spoke.

"Right… Kokabiel and the Excalibur incident, right? I guess I can see your actions as justified. He was apparently a pretty evil and twisted bastard from what I heard. So I guess it's fine and he probably deserved that end along with his minions." Yuya reasoned.

"Still… Murder is still murder. Hmmm… You actually seem to be taking this better than I thought. Very well... Now that you heard my reasons, do you really wish to still fight here?" The Ultra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"..."

"..."

….

 ***Wind blowing***

"Yes, Nii-san. I still wish to help here." Yuya answered, still determined.

"Alright. But why? Why are you so intent on helping me? Those battles are serious, Yuya." Yuta said, frowning.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because we are family! We have to look out for each other. Besides… I also made a promise." Yuya replied and looked down.

"A promise? What sort of promise?" Yuta demanded, puzzled.

"With Jii-chan, Nii-san," Yuya explained.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _ **Six years ago...**_

 **Inside a Hospital Room**

A nine years old Yuya was sitting on a chair next to a person resting on a bed. The individual was his and Yuta's grandfather, Oki Daisuke.

Daisuke was wearing a simple medical gown and wasn't looking currently so well. He was pale, looking very sick and exhausted.

" ***Cough!* *Cough!*** Thanks for coming… Yuya." Daisuke said to his grandson with a strained smile.

"Jii-chan, please don't push yourself like that beyond your limits," Yuya told him in a worried tone.

" ***Chuckles*** Alright. Jeez, it has been a lot like that lately. You people worry too much sometimes over some trivial things." Daisuke replied in a carefree manner, making Yuya blush in embarrassment.

"A-Anyway… W-What do you want to talk about, Jii-chan?" Yuya asked, trying to get back to the main topic.

At this, Daisuke sighed and looked seriously to him:

"Yuya… The thing is that… I don't have much time left… And I would like to ask you a small favor." He announced, making Yuya gasp in shock.

"W-What are you talking about, Jii-chan!? You can't be serious about dying yet!" Yuya exclaimed, despaired.

" ***Cough!* *Cough!*** It's only natural, Yuya. We all age and our bodies perish one day. I'm too old already. I know that my time is near… But that doesn't mean I will die."

"Eh!? What do you mean?" Yuya demanded, confused.

"Tell me… When do you think people die? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol? No. When they are ravaged by an incurable disease? No. It's when… They are forgotten. Do you understand?" Daisuke explained.

"I… I guess..." Yuya replied, slightly tilting his head.

"But what do you want me to do, Jii-chan?" He asked his grandfather, now looking concerned.

"I… I want you… To help Yuta, your brother… If he ever ends needing for someone to watch his back." Daisuke spoke.

"Huh!? What do you mean?" Yuya asked, confused.

"Well… Yuta… He is there to help others whenever he can… But he sometimes keeps pushing others away when they offer to help him tough, Yuya."

"Yeah… That's true..." Yuya began to ponder.

"What I want is for you to change this stubborn attitude of him, if possible. Can you promise this to me, Yuya?" Daisuke pleaded.

"Jii-chan..." Yuya briefly looked at him in the eyes, speechless and unsure of what to say.

…

"Alright! I promise to help him! I will even try to knock some good sense into him if I ever need!" Yuya spoke with a confident tone.

" ***Chuckle*** Thank you, Yuya. Knowing that you two will be there for each other… Now I suppose I will be able to pass on without any worries." Daisuke grinned at his grandson and started to ruffle his hair.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

"And that's what happened." Yuya finished explaining.

"I see..." Yuta spoke, still absorbing all the information he just received from Yuya.

"And well, you know the rest. Not soon after that, Jii-chan passed away." Yuya remembered with a sad tone present in his voice.

"Yeah..." Yuta also felt a bit depressed while remembering of their grandfather.

…

But both soon recovered and tried to get rid of these feelings. They knew that Daisuke would not want them to be feeling down like that.

Next, they remembered how the old man passed away with a satisfied smile on his face, surrounded by his loved ones.

...

"Do you think that you also turned into a real Ultraman here because of Jii-chan?" Yuya wondered.

"Well… I guess so… Partially… He always used to take us to Tsuburaya Productions when we were younger. I certainly like the Ultra Series now because of him. His feelings towards the future…

I would like to say that I inherited them from him. I found my current dream pretty much because of him." Yuta explained with a small sensation of nostalgia starting to form in his heart.

"I see… So… Do you think I can stay here?" Yuya returned to the main topic.

"..."

"..."

…

….

…..

Both remained in silence for a moment.

"It's very dangerous here… You could die here anytime, Yuya. Would you still like to stay here? Are you really willing to take this risk?" Yuta asked him, serious.

"Yes. I would still like to help you. Not only this world, but our home is in danger as well, right?" Yuya inquired.

" ***Sigh*** Alright. I will think about this. But first, let's go back, Yuya. Everybody else must be worried about us by now." Yuta spoke as he got up.

"Right." Yuya soon followed after him.

The two began walking on the road.

But suddenly…

"Gyahhh!"

 ***Smash!***

"What the-!"

Something suddenly landed from the sky in front of them, crashing against the ground and forming a crack on it. A smoke of dust was also formed due to the impact.

" ***Cough!* *Cough!*** Holy shit! What the fuck!? Did… Someone… Just fell from the sky!?" Yuya asked aloud, waving his hand in an attempt to dissipate the smoke in front of them.

"This sensation… Yuya! Hurry! Get behind me!" Yuta ordered, getting into a fighting stance.

Although confused, Yuya obeyed nonetheless.

"What's wrong, Nii-san?!" The younger boy asked, worried.

"It's… A Kaiju." The Ultra declared.

"What!?" Yuya queried, shocked.

Now, off all times!?

"Grrr..." A ferocious growl could be heard from within the smoke.

When the smoke dissipated, the Ultra and his little brother widened their eyes upon identifying who was in front of them.

 **Bōkun Kaijū(Despotic Monster) - Tyrant**

Tyrant is a chimera-like kaiju, created from the spirits of the Ultra Brother's fallen foes, that debuted in Ultraman Taro. After fulfilling his vengeance on the previous Ultra Brothers, Tyrant ironically fell to Taro on Earth. His main components are equally balanced in terms of Earth and space threats, in addition to three Choju.

" ***Gasp!*** It's Tyrant!" Yuya exclaimed, pointing a finger at the Kaiju.

"Gyahhh!" Tyrant roared furiously, clearly showing the intent of wanting to kill Yuta and Yuya.

"Yuya! Hide somewhere! I will fight this abomination!" Yuta commanded to Yuya.

"Alright. Here, take this. And please, be safe, Nii-san." Yuya obliged and gave the Ultra Capsule Holder back to the young Ultra.

Then, Yuya began to get away from Yuta and Tyrant and decided to quickly hide behind some bushes while deciding to watch the fight that was about to take place. Unfortunately, he also forgot to return the Ultraman Zero's Capsule back to Yuta.

Yuta quickly took out Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger's and scanned them with his Geed Riser.

"You spared me the trouble of searching for you, Tyrant," Yuta spoke with a frown.

"Grrr…." The monster just growled at him in response.

"Tobasuze, koujin! Geed!" Yuta finally declared while placing the Riser in his chest.

 **[Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed: Tri-Slugger!]** The red device finally announced.

A pillar of light briefly engulfed before it disappeared and turned him into Ultraman Geed: Tri-Slugger.

"Ha!" Geed began to run towards Tyrant.

The Kaiju pointed his mace arm in the direction of the Ultraman and fired a grappling hook from it towards his direction.

However, Tri-Slugger already expected the move and managed to dodge the hook at the last second, kicking it away from him.

Next, the Ultra charged some dark energy similar to Belial's Deathcium Ray in his right hand and fired a stream of energy at Tyrant's face.

"Gyahh!" The Chimera cried in pain as Geed's attack hit him in the left eye. The wound soon started to bleed.

"Kurae!" Geed used this moment to quickly deliver a flying knee to the face of the abomination.

This sent the monster stumbling around for a few meters.

* * *

' _Sugoi… He is actually pummeling down Tyrant. Is this the result of all the battle experience Nii-san gathered so far_?' Yuya thought while watching the fight from a safe distance.

* * *

While Tyrant was slowly recovering, Geed noticed how the monster was far from done and that his endurance was much higher than most of the Kaijus he defeated so far.

' _Oh great… That thing is very resistant. No wonder that the Ultra Kyoudai had a hard time dealing with Tyrant for the first time.'_ The Warrior of Light thought while he kept analyzing his opponent for any possible weak spots.

He remembered the episode of Ultraman Taro where the monster was heading towards Earth while managing to take down five of the Ultra Brothers that tried to stop him beforehand: Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace.

Tyrant was eventually defeated, when he finally reaches Earth, by Ultraman Taro.

But Geed was pretty sure that Taro only won because his older brothers were slowly exhausting the Chimera to make it easier for the youngest of the Six Ultra Brothers to destroy it.

He remembers that Ultraman Ace even sent an Ultra Sign to Earth at the time to warn Taro about the imminent danger.

It was a fact that Ultraman Taro was certainly amongst the strongest Ultras of all times in Yuta's opinion. But even the red Ultra certainly wouldn't be able to beat Tyrant for the first time if he ended fighting the Chimera first instead of Zoffy, right?

When he was done thinking, Geed noticed Tyrant charging towards him while planning to use its tail as a whip to hurt the Ultra.

In response, the light warrior jumped above the monster and got behind it. He proceeds to grab the monster's tail and began to spin the creature with intensity.

* * *

' _Cool… It's only a matter of time now before Geed defeats Tyrant.'_ Yuya thought with a satisfied grin.

Unbeknownst to the younger Oki, a figure with green eyes was slowly approaching him from behind.

* * *

Back to the fight, Geed was now using his Geed Claw to slash Tyrant around all of its body. The cuts were so deep that somehow the Kaiju was starting to bleed from the injuries he was receiving.

"Just a bit more and I can finish this!" Geed spoke and slashed the creature's neck, causing some blood to appear from there.

"Gyahhh!" Tyrant roared in pain while covering his wounded neck.

"Ahhh!" A scream suddenly made the two stop fighting.

' _This voice… Yuya!?'_ Geed thought and looked towards the sound's source.

He internally widened his eyes and soon adopted an expression of horror when his eyes landed upon his brother.

Another Kaiju was holding Yuya hostage in front of him. He looked at Yuta and noticed the terrified expression on his face.

 **Ijigen Chōjin(Alternate Dimension Superman) - Ace Killer.**

Ace Killer, also known as Mebius Killer and Victory Killer, is a robotic assassin from the TV series Ultraman Ace, first appearing in episode 14. Ace Killer and his variants are designed to be as strong (if not stronger) as their Ultra counterparts.

"Cancel your transformation, Ultraman Geed! Or else..." Ace Killer demanded, his green eyes glaring at Geed's blue ones.

The robot used a finger to scratch Yuya's left cheek and made him bleed a little.

"Yuya!" The Ultra called his brother, worried.

"Don't worry about me, Nii-san! You have to destroy these bastards!" Yuya exclaimed, trying to sound brave.

But everyone else noticed how he was faking this act and was actually scared.

"Hurry up! Or I will break his neck!" Ace Killer demanded, placing his right hand around Yuya's neck.

Geed reluctantly complied and returned to his human form.

"Alright. I did as you told me to. Now let my brother go!" Yuta demanded, glaring at the mechanical assassin.

However...

"Now!" Ace Killer suddenly shouted.

 ***Slash!***

"Eh!? Nani!?" Yuta asked confused.

Tyrant used this opportunity to slash Yuta across the chest with its Ax Hand.

"Argh!" Yuta spat some blood, looked at his bloodied hands and fell hard on the ground.

"Fuck..." He muttered before passing out.

"Hahaha! You Ultramen are always so idiot sometimes. If you just have given up on this brat's life, you certainly would have destroyed me as well!" Ace Killer spoke in a sadistic manner, taking pleasure in seeing Yuta's injuries.

"Nii-san!" Yuya called Yuta, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! You have been a thorn in our master's way for too long! But now it's over for you, Ultraman Geed! Tyrant, finish him!" The machine ordered his fellow Kaiju.

' _I came here to try to help Nii-san… But instead, I just made things worse for him. Fuck! Fuck! Why I'm so useless in a moment like this!?'_ Yuya thought while tears were starting to fall from his eyes.

' _If only… If only I had power!_ ' Yuya closed his eyes.

Unaware to him, the Ultraman Zero Capsule in his possession seemed to somehow have heard him and was beginning to glow white. It was as if in response to his heart's wish.

"I want to be strong! To not lose what matters to me!" Yuya thought.

As if on cue…

A wave of white energy suddenly enveloped the boy's body and managed to make Ace Killer release his body. The power also blasted the robot assassin and Tyrant away.

"Nani!?" Ace Killer exclaimed surprised while he was sent flying away towards a random direction.

 **BGM: Sega Dinosaur King DS OST Track 27**

When Yuya opened his eyes, he was surprised to found himself free and with some white energy flowing around his body.

"What just happened!? What is this power!? It feels… Warm and welcoming." He muttered while examining himself.

"Do you seek power, young one?" A soft voice suddenly addressed Yuya.

"Huh? ***Gasp!*** "

In front of him, much to his shock, was the Capsule of Ultraman Zero that he was previously carrying with himself It was now floating in front of him.

"You shall have the power to save the ones important to you if you so desire. But be advised, such powers come with great responsibility and duty." The soft voice explained.

"I don't care what happens to me! As long as I can save the people in my reach, I will not fear anything! Not anymore!" Yuya exclaimed, determined.

"Very well. I can sense that your resolve is clear. I will now awaken your true potential, young one." The soft voice replied, sounding satisfied with Yuya's answer.

The white aura left Yuya's body and now enveloped Ultraman Zero's Capsule.

The small item activated on its own and began to release some light particles in front of Yuya. They began to gather together to take the shape of something that resembles a mask to cover the eyes.

"What!? This is-!" Yuya spoke in shock when the particles finally formed an object in front of him that he quickly recognized.

 **The Ultra Zero Eye Neo - Ultraman Zero's current transformation device.** A silver mask with blue and red details, having a green gem in its center and a pair of orange eyes.

The device and Zero's Capsule slowly floated to Yuya's hands.

"Now… Build the path towards the future with your own hands! Show to the whole world the power of humanity's infinite potential and of the Ultra Warriors! Go for it, young one!" The soft voice exclaimed one more time before finally disappearing.

' _Thank you...'_ Yuya thought and stored the Ultra Capsule in one of his pants' pockets.

 **BGM Ends**

Ace Killer and Tyrant finally reappeared in front of Yuya, looking angry.

"I have no idea what you did, human. But it's pointless! Geed will soon die! And you're next!" The robot monster declared in a cold tone.

"No, you are wrong! This is the end for both of you!" Yuya countered, revealing the Zero Eye to the duo.

"Huh!? What's that!?" The assassin asked warily.

Yuya remained quiet and simply placed the item in front of his eyes.

"Ha!" The young boy shouted before pressing a button on the Zero Eye's left side.

White, blue and red energy soon enveloped the boy's body, transforming him.

" ***Gasp!*** What is this power!?" Ace Killer asked in disbelief.

When the process was done, Yuya finally turned into a well-known silver, red and blue Ultraman. The new warrior of light proceded to examine himself in fascination for a brief moment.

"Sugoi… I really became _him!_ " Yuya spoke in surprise and excitement.

"Kisama! Impossible, you're an Ultraman as well!? Who are you!?" Killer demanded, pointing a finger at the new Ultra Warrior.

"Ore wa Zero! Ultraman Zero! And Ultraman Geed's younger brother!" Yuya, who now officially turned into Ultraman Zero, declared to the mechanical Kaiju. He soon adopted a fighting stance.

"What!? Argh! It doesn't matter who you are, you fool! Tyrant! Kill Geed!" Ace Killer ordered to his Chimera ally.

"Gyahh!" Tyrant complied, aiming his spiked ball hand at Yuta's body on the ground, aiming to fire the grappling hook at the fallen warrior.

 ***Bang!* *Bang!***

But before he could do it, gunshots were heard and someone fired bullets at Tyrant's back.

"What!? Who dares to get in our way!?" Ace Killer asked aloud.

Everybody looked towards the direction the shots came from and found Gundam aiming his Downpour at the two Kaijus.

"I was just passing by when I heard some noises. I have no idea who each of you is. But seeing that two of you are apparently the ones responsible for injuring my partner, I now know whose side I'm on." The white warrior said, approaching Zero.

"Daichi-san!" Zero exclaimed, relieved to see one of Yuta's friends present at the scene.

"This voice… Are you Yuya-kun!? Yuta's little brother!? And you are an Ultraman too!?" Gundam asked surprised, looking at the new warrior of light for a second.

"It's a long story, but we have to first defeat those two and treat Nii-san's injuries as soon as possible!" Zero explained and pointed at Yuta's body on the ground.

"Okay! So that means you can also seal the Kaijus, right!?" Gundam asked to confirm.

 **BGM: Susume! Ultraman Zero by Voyager - Instrumental**

"Yeah, I believe so. I will destroy the more beaten one first." The Ultra said and charged against Tyrant.

"No! You won't go anywhere!" Ace Killer said, preparing to go after Zero.

"Oh no, you won't! I'm' your opponent now!" Gundam exclaimed, grabbing the machine monster from behind.

The white warrior soon managed to get Killer o an arm lock, placing his arms around Ace Killer's neck and pinning him down.

"What!? Let me go, you insolent human!" the robot kept trying to break free.

* * *

Thanks to Ultraman Geed previously giving enough damage to Tyrant, Ultraman Zero's task of finishing it off became much easier.

A few punches and kicks were more than enough to quickly corner the Chimera beast.

"Gyahhh!" Tyrant cried in pain, already on the knees and unable to move.

"This is the end!" Zero announced.

The Ultra detached the Sluggers from his head and connected them at both sides of his Color Timer.

"Ha!" Blue energy began to concentrate around the crystal present in the Warrior of Light's chest.

"Kurae! **Zero Twin Shoot!** " Ultraman Zero shouted.

A powerful blue beam was fired from his chest with his Zero Sluggers attached to his Color Timer.

The attack was powerful enough to completely push Tyrant away for a few meters and send it flying away.

"Gyahh!" Tyrant cried in pain one more time.

 ***Boom!***

 **BGM Ends**

His body eventually exploded and purple light particles appeared from the smoke caused by his destruction. Those particles began getting absorbed into the inside of Ultraman Zero's Color Timer.

The Ultra reattached his Sluggers back to his head and began to celebrate.

...

"Yatta! I did it! I managed to beat Tyrant!" Zero celebrated, fist-pumping into the air.

"Argh!"

But his celebration was cut short when Gundam suddenly collided with him.

"Sorry," Gundam spoke in an apologetic tone as the two slowly recovered from the impact.

"Bakana! You actually defeated Tyrant!?" Ace Killer spoke shocked as he saw the spot where the Chimera Kaiju was destroyed.

"And you're next!" Ultraman Zero declared, pointing at him.

"Tsk! This is not over! I will destroy you all later!" Killer replied in an angry tone before deciding to fly away, escaping from the heroes.

"Wait!" Zero tried to go after him, but Gundam stopped the new Ultra.

"Stop, Yuya! This not the time for that! We will get him next time." Gundam said.

"But…!" The Ultra tried to protest.

"Don't we have something more important to do first?" Gundam motioned towards Yuta's body.

"Oh no! Nii-san!" Zero said, finally remembering of him.

Gundam approached the brothers and picked Yuta in a bridal style. He looked at Yuta's cut in the chest and frowned.

"This wound looks very bad! We better hurry and get Asia to heal him quickly!" He spoke.

"Right!" Zero agreed with him and nodded.

The three took off to the sky, going towards Fumika's house.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), _**Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)**_

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, Beamstar,Gomora, Metalon, Vernier Bugster

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Yuya/Zero:** _**Tyrant**_

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia** **/Angel** **:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy:**?

 **?/Aura:**?

* * *

 **Capsule 23: Awakening of the Fool - END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside an of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 23 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

Since Yuta's father gave him the Ultra no Chichi's Capsule, why not make his mother do the same with the Ultra no Haha's Capsule? ***Shrugs***

 _ **Yuya officially became Ultraman Zero for the first time.**_

And unlike most of the Ultra shows and the other hosts for the Ultra, he is 'Zero' himself. In other words, Ultraman Zero will not be living inside of him in his soul or will ever possess Yuya's body like in Igaguri Leito's case.

The reason for that is so this OC doesn't begin with all the powers and fighting skills that Ultraman Zero currently possess. Yuya will also have to train and defeat powerful enemies in order to grow stronger to unlock all of Zero's powers.

For now, he is unable to form change and can only use the Ultimate Aegis, his Ultra Zero Lance, and the Ultra Zero Defender weapons stored in his Ultimate Bracelet.

Since this is a story about Ultraman Geed, _'Ultraman Zero'_ would eventually appear to aid him as well. I wouldn't give the Ultra Zero Eye Neo to a person from DxD since most Ultra's powers are given to human individuals, _not someone inhuman_ , with a kind and nice heart that possess morals, a right sense of justice and a strong spirit.

Since there was not really somebody like that in DxD that seemed worthy of it, I would make somebody else get Ultraman Zero's powers. Yuya was the perfect candidate since he also has the love for superheroes and Ultraman like Yuta and possess a heart strong enough to not let power get over his head.

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Interesting idea to make Lux be a projector of sorts. I plan to make the clips/recap part as something incredibly short for when Yuta/Geed eventually ends having to talk about his abilities for the 3 Biblical factions.

 **Austin:** Thanks. But I really don't know if I will manage to make your suggestion become a reality since I haven't watched Game of Thrones.

I plan to make Ultraman Koulder try to convince Geed about the danger of the supernatural while he fights Katerea, next Azazel and perhaps the Heavenly Dragons as well during the meeting.

I plan to make Mizunoeno Dragon/Ryu (From Ultraman Gaia) eventually appear and make Geed fight him. Obviously, the Ultra will try to find a way to calm the monster and convince the dragon to not unleash his anger against humanity.

I don't plan to make a Goblin Salyer fic since I'm reading the light novels to get all the story.

 **LegionnaireBlaze:** It's spelled Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra). I don't know about the idea for a fusion since we already have Dandit Truth with Father of Ultra and Belial combined.

For now, I just plan to make Mother of Ultra's Capsule as a good luck charm or as Capsule with healing properties.

 **Wia5529:** I will put Orb Dark as well in this story.

 **Aunald:** Yeah, they were. Here is the chapter.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks. Yeah, sure. Why not? I really could make use of Kamen Rider Villains like him, Gamedeus, Evolto, etc. I think I will make Geed be able to defeat him only in his Dandit Truth form or a stronger one **.**

 **The Nexus Warrior:** Nice idea, but I will try to make Yuta/Geed summon other Ultras in that way only when he is about to unleash a powerful attack to finish an enemy or to block an enemy power. I plan to do something like Geed's Brothers' Shield or Ultraman Ruebe's (R/B) New Generation Barrier.

 **nobody:** Thanks. Maybe I will give it to Zero. Since it's a crossover with DxD, I wanted at least for Yuta/Geed and Koulder to sort of have the power of a dragon with them. One for each of the two. Yeah, I will try not to overwork myself.

 **Guest:** I will try to write the next chapters in a general point of view/3rd person POV and see what everybody thinks of it while reading the chapters.

 **ZAFT Prime:** This previous chapter was mainly a test. I will try to write the next chapters in these formats and try to see if it feels better or not than the way I originally used to the story.

 **Guest (1):** Maybe.

 **Guest (2):** Yeah, sure. That sounds cool.

 **Guest (3):** Of course I can.

 **Guest (4):** Nice ideas. I will try to use them.

 **just gold:** Maybe.

 **nahariyanash** : I'm not really sure about that. But okay, I could try something. It's just that Irina already likes Issei, right?

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	25. Capsule 24

**Hello, welcome to chapter 24 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **There will be no action in this chapter. Sorry. But it's necessary to move the plot along.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 24: Interlude**

* * *

 **Yuta/Fumika's place**

"It's getting late. I wonder where those two are." Fumika spoke, looking at the time through her phone.

She returned from the airport, seeing her parents take off, only to find her boyfriend and his brother gone.

"Maybe we should start looking for them. I'm starting to get worried as well. What if something happened to them?" Xenovia spoke, preparing to leave the house.

"Yeah. You're right, Xenovia-san. I just hope Onii-chan and Yuya are not arguing with each other." Yumi said, looking concerned.

"I'm sure they are fine, Yumi-chan. They must be solving things between themselves." Asia hoped, trying to comfort the younger girl.

At this moment…

 ***Blam!* *Door being opened with force***

"Guys! We have an emergency!" Daichi called from the entrance, grabbing the attention of everybody in the house.

"Daichi? What happened? Why do you- ***Gasp!*** " Fumika and the others went to receive him, only to widen their eyes in shock.

" ***Gasp!*** "

They stared in horror at Yuta's injured body that he just brought in, bridal-style, to the house. A deep cut was present in his chest.

Yuya was also behind them with a concerned expression and a scratch in his left cheek.

"He needs urgent treatment!" Daichi exclaimed, going to Yuta's bedroom and gently placing his body on the bed.

"Wakarimashita, Daichi-san! I will start treating him!" Asia followed after them to the bedroom and soon proceded to start healing Yuta's wounds.

 **After things calmed down…**

"Daichi, what happened with Yuta!? Who or what attacked him!?" Xenovia demanded as if looking ready to go after the responsible.

"That's the thing: I don't know exactly what happened. I just happened to pass by when I saw Yuta injured on the ground and his brother was facing two Kaijus at the same time." The brunette explained, folding his arms.

"So does that mean that there are still two Kaijus roaming around freely? Did Yuta lose to them?" Fumika asked, imaging the Ultra's unconscious form.

"Huh… Daichi-san, was it?" Yumi called out, getting his attention.

"Hmmm? Oh, if I remember correctly, you are Yuta's little sister, right? Yumi-san, right?" He asked with a soft expression.

"Hai," Yumi answered with a nod.

"How are you feeling by the way? I never got the chance to talk to you and see if you were fine after the attack at our Academy."

"Eh? Hmmm... I-I'm fine, Daichi-san. And I never got the chance of properly thanking you as well back there." Yumi said, slightly blushing, and bowed to him.

" ***Chuckle*** It's alright, Yumi-san. I was just doing the right thing." Daichi replied, somewhat sheepishly, while scratching the back of his head.

"Ahem. Not wanting to sound rude, but can we please get back to the main topic?" Lux asked, appearing in his Chibi form.

"Oh yeah. The Kaijus. There are two of them around, right? I guess we should warn the devils about them, right? With Yuta out until he recovers, we have no ways of sealing them." Xenovia wondered.

"Actually… That's not really going to be an issue." Daichi replied quickly and caught the bluenette off guard.

"Yeah..." Yuya added.

"Eh?" Everybody looked curiously at the two.

"There just happens to be another Ultraman that can also seal those monsters." The armored warrior began, quizzically.

"Who? Are you talking about Koulder? Or Whire?" Fumika asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't thinking about actually asking them to seal the Kaijus, are you?" Xenovia asked him, incredulously.

"Wait, what!? N-no! Of course not, Xenovia! I'm talking about a certain someone who was also present during the fight." Daichi mentioned while waving his hands in denial.

"Who are you talking about… Ah!" Fumika muttered before realization hit on her.

Everybody finally caught on what Daichi meant and landed their gazes towards Yuya.

"Everybody, I..." The younger boy began, not sure of how to explain things to them.

"Yuya, what happened there?" His mother asked.

"Hold on… Now that you mention it… I can actually feel the power flowing within his soul. Yes… Not only the aura of Chaos… But also… This sensation… It feels exactly like Yuta and Koulder. I see… ***Gasp!*** So Yuya also has the power of an Ultraman!" Lux revealed dramatically.

"…"

"Eh!?"

Several looks of surprise and gasps of shock soon followed after that. Yuya looked away, uncomfortable with the way everybody was looking at him and unsure of what to say.

"Does that mean that Yuya also had the power of Chaos already within him this whole time?" Yumi asked, glancing towards her twin.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's not the case. If he already had the power, we would've sensed and identified it. Just like in Kolder and Caius' cases." Daichi explained, looking at Yuya.

"Yuya… What exactly happened? And… Wait… Now that I'm looking at you closer, there seems to be something different with you physically as well..." Takuya said, suddenly confused.

"What do you mean, dear?" Miki asked as she and Yumi approached father and son.

"Yuya… Your eyes… They are… Silver… Just like Yuta's!" Takuya commented.

"Eh?" Yuya looked at his father in confusion.

The new Ultra went to a nearby mirror and looked at himself. A pair of silver-colored eyes were staring back at him from his reflexion.

"Wow… It's true..." He commented, placing his hand next to his eyes.

"Yuya… can you tell us what exactly happened?" Fumika asked as she approached to inspect him.

"Well… What happened is..." Yuya began to explain the situation while revealing his newly acquired Ultra Zero Eye Neo and the Ultraman Zero and Tyrant Capsules.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP - Version 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seems to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression in their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to Yuya, who is giving a defiant grin. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 24: Interlude**

* * *

 **?/Unknown location - A dark area, completely devoid of life**

 ***Click!***

A spotlight turned on, revealing Ace Killer.

"Welcome back, Ace Killer. What do you have to report? And where is Tyrant?" A voice calmly spoke and a pair of red eyes soon appeared in front of the mechanical assassin.

The darkness still concealed the real form of the mysterious being that controlled Kaijus and the only thing that could be seen was his eyes.

"My lord, I bring news regarding Ultraman Geed. I and Tyrant engaged him in a battle." Ace Killer spoke as he kneeled down in front of his master.

"I see… Did you perhaps managed to acquire some valuable intel or some of his Capsules?" The master asked.

"Unfortunately no, My Lord. There have been some unexpected interferences… And Tyrant has been defeated." Killer replied.

"..."

The master said nothing, but Ace Killer refused to glance towards him to see if he was fine. The robot could feel that anger was perhaps starting to form inside of the evil entity.

"Elaborate." The mastermind cooly demanded.

Ace Killer proceed to rely on all the information regarding how they managed to defeat Geed but having also Yuya suddenly become Ultraman Zero and managing to destroy Tyrant.

"What? A new Ultraman appeared? And it's the infamous Ultraman Zero? Are you sure?" The evil being asked, still not completely convinced.

"Yes, master. This brat… This new Ultra Warrior got his powers at that moment somehow and he also managed to beat Tyrant due to the injuries the latter received from Geed." The green-eyed machine monster explained.

"Hmmm… This is certainly unexpected. Now one more problem has been added… Very well, Ace killer. This should suffice for now in regards to Geed and his allies." The entity spoke and wondered.

"Understood." Ace Killer replied.

"Now then… I want to hear information about the other things my spies have gathered so far." The red eyes commanded.

"Hai. In regards to the Supernatural community, the 3 Biblical Factions pretend to meet and realize a treaty summit at Kuoh to decide the future of the relationship between themselves. This event also appears to have picked the interest of several other Pantheons around the planet as well.

There also appears to be a large terrorist organization called Khaos Brigade that might enter in a war with the factions in the near future and we are still investigating all of its smaller groups.

It appears that this Khaos Brigade consists of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans, who are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes, and a few (unfallen) Angels.

So far, they are a loose-knit association of various supernatural beings who were dissatisfied by the possible growing alliance of various mythological powers and sought to plunge the world into chaos.

Their apparent leader appears to be the one known as the Ouroboros Dragon: Ophis. Also known as the Dragon God of Infinity.

Should we do something in regards to any of those groups?" Ace Killer inquired.

"Hmm… No. For the time being, just keep observing all of them from the shadows. It's still not the time for us to make ourselves known to the world."

"Wakarimashita, My Lord." The machine complied.

"And what about our third issue?"

"We unfortunately still haven't found any lead regarding the Knights of Chaos. Aside from some public information of their leader Ultraman Koulder, Ultraman Whire and Dark Knight Caius, we have no other information in regards to other possible members or where their base of operations is. They seem to be very good at covering their tracks.

The only thing we got is that the amount of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels they killed so far keeps slowly increasing every day. Other than that is that they also apparently started killing some Youkais and even possibly some Grimm Reapers that serve a God from the Greek Pantheon, Hades."

"I see… Any chance of them suspecting the existence of our group?" The dark being asked.

"I don't think so. They fight and seal every Kaiju that they come across, but this group seems to be more focused on attacking the Supernatural Community rather than us." Ace Killer revealed.

"Good. It's better if they fight each other rather than us. You're dismissed, Ace Killer."

"Yes, My Lord." The mechanical assassin replied and bowed.

Soon after that, the spotlight on the machine was turned off. His presence could no longer be felt within the space.

Now alone, the being of darkness needed some time for himself to plan his next moves. It seemed his biggest worries, for now, still were the Ultra Warriors that inhabited this Earth.

"If I don't get rid of them, my ambitions will never become true." He thought, frowning.

The entity soon formed a circular portal in front of him. On the other side of the portal was what appeared to be a laboratory, full of technologic equipment and computers.

In the center of the lab was a huge tube, filled with a black liquid inside of it. And floating inside of it was a faceless human-sized mannequin.

In the chest of this lifeless doll was a four-pointed star-shaped blue crystal that released a light familiar to the Ultraman Color Timers.

"Yes… Very soon, you will be ready. My own Ultraman." The dark entity muttered with a malicious smile.

* * *

 **Back to Yuya and company**

Everybody in the room was quiet as they all finished hearing Yuya's story. It was clear that now he couldn't leave this world and would also need to fight as an Ultra Warrior.

Asia soon joined the group after finishing treating Yuta and leaving the older Ultra to rest for the time being.

"So Yuya also turned into an Ultraman..." Takuya muttered, feeling a bit disheartened.

"So does this mean that now he also can't come back with us?" Miki asked, looking sad as well.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Tou-san, Kaa-san. A voice said that I would have many responsibilities here if I ever accepted turning into an Ultraman." Yuya replied with an apologetic look.

"Then what's done is done, huh? You really turned into Ultraman Zero to protect Nii-san back there, right?" Yumi asked her twin.

"Yeah. I didn't want to stand still doing anything. And it was also my fault Nii-san received a slash in the first place." Yuya spoke with a grim tone.

"That's not true, Yuya-kun. There was nothing you could've done back there." Asia said, trying to assure him.

"Yeah. None of us are mad with you. If anything, having another Ultraman on the team would be a huge help for us." Xenovia said, smiling to him.

"It's this Ace Killer's fault, to begin with. I will make that coward pay for what he did to Yuta eventually." Fumika spoke with anger towards the Kaiju.

"It will be dangerous, but all the help we can get from someone we can trust is definitely appreciated," Daichi spoke while placing a hand on Yuya's shoulder.

"You guys..." Yuya said, surprised to see that nobody was angry with him.

"Well then, I suppose it's settled. " Lux spoke with a happy expression.

"Yeah. Welcome to the team." A voice called out.

Everybody turned to look towards the source to find Yuta entering the living room. The older Ultra slightly winced as he leaned against the wall.

"Yuta-san, you still need to rest. Even if the wound is gone, you shouldn't be moving around like that." Asia tried to scold him.

"Sorry, Asia. It's just that I couldn't help myself after hearing about my brother's situation." The glasses-wearing boy replied, rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

"I can't believe it. You just received a deep cut from Tyrant and is already walking like that? ***Sigh*** You should really rest a bit more." Takuya advised him.

"I will, but later," Yuta said and got in front of Yuya.

"Nii-san, I… I'm sorry for making you get hurt." Yuya apologized, looking down.

"Don't sweat about it, Yuya. I couldn't risk letting Ace Killer harm you. It's okay, really. I'm just relieved to see you're fine." Yuta said with a soft expression and patted his brother's head.

"Really?" Yuya wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, really. By the way, can I see it? Your Ultra Gear?"

"Sure. Here." Yuya offered him the Zero Eye.

"Wow… Incredible. I can feel that an incredible power exists within this item." Yuta said as he carefully inspected the transformation device.

* * *

 **Later...**

"So, Yuya. Now that everything is settled, we have to make some arrangements for you." Yuta explained.

The older brother finally got a proper rest and received the Ultraman Zero Ultra Capsule and the Tyrant Kaiju Capsule from Yuya.

The two just finished discussing with their parents what they would do next and accepted the fact that Yuya would need to live in Kuoh for the time being as well.

"Well, let's first enroll you in Kuoh Academy, Yuya. It will be easier if we put you there as well to continue your studies." Yuta explained.

"Alright. I was a first-year student back at home, so I don't feel like things are really going to change a lot here. I guess it will be easier for me to study here." Yuya agreed

"Uhum. I'm sure you will get used to here pretty fast and even like the place." The older brother assured him.

"It just certainly feels painful to see not only Yuta, but you as well leaving us, Yuya," Miki said, sounding hurtful.

"You two better come back safe and sound, you hear me?" Yumi demanded, approaching the Ultra Brothers and proceeding to hug them.

"Yeah… We promise to be back, Yumi. You can trust." Yuta replied, patting her head.

"You know how we Okis are, Yumi! We never go back on our words!" Yuya said to her with a grin.

"I know you two will. Just… Come back to us. No matter what." Takuya answered as he and Yumi also approached the trio and joined the hug.

This was one of the family's last moments together for now.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

 **Kuoh Academy**

"So… How are you feeling?"

"A bit nervous to be honest. This academy is bigger than my old school."

Yuta and Yuya were currently in front of Kuoh Academy, soon entering its grounds and beginning to walk towards the Main Building. They eventually bid farewell to their family for now.

As the duo walked, they quickly got the attention of some of the nearby students.

 ***Whispers***

"Hey, who's that guy with Oki? I never saw him before around here."

"He kinda looks a bit like Oki-kun. Are they relatives?"

"Wait. I think they are actually brothers. I remember seeing him during the Parents' Visit. "

"He looks cute. I hope he enrolls here as well."

Yuya merely blushed, embarrassed, for all the attention he was getting.

"I only noticed now… That this place apparently has a lot of girls." Yuya commented while acting a bit shy.

"Yeah. This Academy just recently became a co-ed place. The girls still outnumber us guys by a lot." Yuta explained.

"I see." Yuya nodded.

"Good for you, right?" Yuta said with a smug grin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The younger Ultra asked, genuinely curious.

"You always had this chick-magnet vibe around you. I'm sure you will be pretty popular here very soon." Yuta teased him with a small grin.

"..." Yuya just looked speechless at him, red like a tomato, while also giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"What? I'm just saying." Yuta replied and shrugged.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

 ***Knock!* *Knock!***

They were now in front of the Student Council Room, waiting for a moment to enter.

"Come in." Sona's voice called.

"So, how are these devils I heard about? Do they have the horns, pitches, forks, tails, and the bat-like wings? Do they hate God? Are they bad and evil like the Demons from Supernatural?" Yuya asked, skeptical.

"Not really. In my opinion, they look more harmless and easier to beat." Yuta explained.

Yuta opened the door and the two were greeted by not only the Student Council but also with Serafall present in the room as well.

"Hello, ladies. And Saji." Yuta politely greeted the devils, gaining a glare from Saji for some reason he didn't know why.

"Will-tan! How nice to see you here." Serafall greeted him back.

"Umu. You too, Sera-chan. Are you perhaps here to settle things related to the summit?" Yuta asked the Maou.

"Yes. I was just discussing with So-tan a room for us, the leaders of the factions, to discuss things." The Leviathan answered.

"I see." The Ultra nodded in understanding.

"So, what do you require from us? And who is he?" Sona asked as she looked at Yuta and next glanced towards Yuya, finally noticing his presence.

"I was hoping to see if I could ask a tiny favor from you, Kaichou." Yuta began with a pleading gesture while Yuya wondered what his brother was planning to do.

"And that is?" Sona asked, somewhat amused with his unusual gesture.

"Could you enroll my little brother here as a first-year student?" Yuta requested glancing towards Yuya.

…

All the Devils landed their gazes at Yuya, who wasn't sure how to respond to them.

"Huh… Hi? My name is Oki Yuya… So… Are you guys the Devils I heard so much about?" Yuya said awkwardly, unsure of what to say to them.

Not being sure of who this young boy was, most of the devils with the exception of Sona, Serafall, and Tsubaki instantly got suspicious of him.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not a bad guy! Or an enemy!" Yuya tried to assure them while waving his hands in surrender.

"Wait… Oki has a brother?" Saji asked while staring warily at Yuya.

"Did I do something?" Yuya whispered to Yuta, wondering why he was receiving a hostile glare from the blond Pawn.

"I don't think so. If anything, that guy is always like that. Very grumpy." Yuta whispered back.

"Hey! I can still hear you two!" Saji spoke to the duo, looking offended.

"Saji, Oki-kun has a brother. It's been stated in his personal information that the Academy posses." Tsubaki spoke, also glancing at Yuya.

"Although, I just wonder where this boy and the rest of his family was this whole time while Oki-kun was studying here at Kuoh." She added while now looking at Yuta.

"Well, personal family business. And before you start to worry, I can assure that it has nothing to do with the Supernatural. Seriously, just don't bother. Or else you would be just wasting time." Yuta simply answered while this made most of the devils look even more suspicious of the two.

"..."

" ***Sigh*** …I honestly don't know what to say about you, Yuta." Sona said with deadpanned eyes after he told her the reason he is in the Student Council room, again.

"Come on, don't be like that, Sona. We're friends, right? I'm just here to ask if it's possible to allow my little brother to be enrolled here. It's not a big deal, right?" Yuta tried to convince her.

"And tell me why I should do this? Normally, he should do an admission exam first like most of the transfer students that apply to study here." Sona explained.

"Well, It's just that I thought I could ask this favor from you and skip all that bureaucratic annoyance. I just wanted to spare time." Yuta reasoned and bluntly answered.

Most of the Student Council looked towards him in disbelief, still not believing how he could be so carefree like that sometimes.

' _This guy…'_ The Student Council thought while staring at him.

"Oki, temee! You really are pushing your luck here, coming shamelessly here to ask favors to Kaichou from time to time! Who do you think you are!?" Saji snapped at him.

"Saji." Sona sternly called him and stopped the Pawn Devil, making him retreat like a scared dog.

' _Alright... Not hard to guess she is the boss around here.'_ Yuya thought with a bead of sweat forming on the back of his head.

"Well… If negotiating is out of the question, then how about a bet?" Yuta proposes, getting a raised eyebrow from the heiress.

"What do you plan to offer?" Sona asked.

"If I win, you let Yuya be enrolled here in Kuoh Academy, deal with all of their paperwork and all that boring stuff… But if I lose, then you can have both of us as your peerage. What do you say?" Yuta declared.

…

Everybody in the started to look at the older Ultraman with their eyes and jaws wide open in complete shock.

"W-what!? Nii-san, what the fuck!? D-Did you just bet our lives!?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right." Yuta bluntly answered to him.

"Are you serious!?" Yuya asked in outrage.

"Yup. Yuya… Please… Just believe in me." Yuta seriously said to his brother.

"Nii-san..."

"We are in this together, right? Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Yuta reassured Yuya.

"..." Yuya just stared him in silence for a moment.

"Alright. I believe in you, Nii-san." Yuya firmly replied to his older brother while he nodded in agreement.

"You're betting both of your lives for the chance of letting your brother be a student in this school… And all without his consent at the start? You really are insane sometimes, Yuta." The bespectacled devil girl responded with narrowed eyes.

"Another person's thoughts about someone doesn't define them, Sona. Only their actions and ideas do." Yuta retorted to Sona without any emotion in his voice, since making excuses in order to prove her wrong would make him look stupid.

"By the way, Nii-san. You never told me why you were against becoming a Devil in the first place." Yuya pointed out, curious.

"Oh, are you perhaps interested in joining a peerage? Yuya-kun, was it?" Sona asked, her interest suddenly picked up.

For her, Yuta was already a powerful individual and she definitely wanted someone like him in her peerage. In case she didn't manage to get him, she could still attempt to recruit his younger brother, who apparently seemed to be powerful as well. After all, if Yuta is offering him too, Yuya also must be strong, right?

Now she just needs to convince him as well...

"Wait, Kaichou, are you really thinking about recruiting this new guy as well? I would understand Oki since he really is powerful, but this new guy doesn't seem to be much big of a deal." Saji said while pointing at Yuya.

"What!? Say that again, temee!" Yuya exclaimed, offended with Saji's words.

" ***Chuckle!*** Hahahahaha!" Yuta suddenly burst into laughter, grabbing the attention of the two.

"Oh, Saji… If only you knew how powerful my little brother actually is. Trust me, he can defiantly kick your ass if you ever piss him off." Yuta told, surprising Saji and making Sona even more interested in recruiting the younger boy as well.

"Say, Devil-san… What I could gain as a Devil?" Yuya asked Sona, deciding to ignore Saji.

Sona quickly explained about the Evil Pieces system and why the Devils needs them, alongside its perks to the newly reincarnated devils.

"Imagine this: You could gain whatever you want if you become a Devil. An extended lifespan, power, fame, money, women. Anything can be yours if you turn into a Devil and eventually reach High-Class." Sona described to the younger Ultra, hoping to convince him.

"Well… Those offers aren't quite bad, Nii-san. Why you don't want to be a devil? And even Fumika-san, Daichi-san, Asia-san and Xenovia-san are not interested in these offers either?" Yuya asked, genuinely confused.

"Well… Doesn't it strike you odd that the Devils call it _'Evil Pieces'_ in the first place? And also… Is it really worth it to the point of giving up your own humanity? Your identity? Who and what you really are? And lastly, do you really want to happily become someone else's slave just like that?" Yuta asked seriously, frowning as well.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?" Saji asked Yuta incredulously.

"Why wouldn't you want to be a Devil?" He asked, completely befuddled.

"It's not that I don't want to be a Devil," Yuta responds calmly, leaning against the room's wall.

"I just don't want to be a slave to anyone." The hero of light informed.

"Servant." Sona corrected, her eye twitching softly.

"Please, the Evil Piece system is little more than glorified slavery and you know it," Yuta said to Sona while he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't talk to Sona like that!" Saji snapped at him.

"Shut it." The Ultra responded, glaring darkly at the Pawn.

Saji suddenly froze, looking quite scared.

' _Wow. Am I that scary?'_ Yuta thought while looking at the blonde.

"But Will-tan, didn't I already told you that I could instantly make you into a High-Class Devil? You are definitely powerful.

You defeated that polar bear monster, Riser Phenex, Koulder and now Kokabiel. If anything, you already proved a long time ago that you are clearly above most of the devils in terms of power. And it surprises me as well that your power also grows every day.

I definitely want someone like you on our side and I'm even willing to make you instantly into a High-Class Devil." Serafall spoke, trying to persuade Yuta.

However, the Ultra merely dismissed and refused her offer.

Meanwhile, all the reincarnated Devils began to look at Yuta in jealousy. For them, it was simply outrageous that someone like him could instantly become a High-Class Devil while they still needed to rise through the Devil Society's ranks.

It was the chance of a lifetime, yet this boy refused to take it like it was not a big deal.

"Hmm… I guess you're right, Nii-san. These Evil Pieces of the Devils do seem kinda fishy." Yuya spoke, deciding to side with Yuta.

Sona and Serafall now looked deflated, disappointed in seeing that their chances of convincing Yuya, and Yuta to an extent, in becoming Devil trough the easier way is now gone.

"So, are you up for it? My challenge?" The older Ultra challenged Sona, while also trying to change of topics.

"…Fine, I have nothing to lose from whether If I win this bet or not." Yuta mentally smirks at her response, since she took the 'bait'.

Many people who have nothing to lose in bets are more relaxed and less focused on winning since it doesn't hinder them in the slightest. It's simply reverse psychology.

"So, what's the challenge?" Sona asked.

"Chess," Yuta said and pointed at the chess set Sona has in this room.

At this, Sona and her peerage suddenly went pale.

As for Serafall, she quickly got interested in the prospect of a match between her little sister and her new friend. Perhaps, he could finally beat her precious So-tan

"What's the matter? Are you okay, Sona? Aren't you good at chess?" Yuta asked confused while noticing that the entire peerage of Sona was nervous.

' _I can't believe it. He actually challenged me to a match of chess, again. Of all things… What if I… If I lose to him again!? I didn't think that Yuta would challenge me to another match again!'_ Sona was thinking in panic.

' _Oh no… What if Kaichou... Actually loses to that bastard… Again!? Oh please, Oki has to lose!'_ Saji thought while glaring at Yuta from behind.

' _No… I can do it! I won't underestimate him just like the last time! I will beat you this time, Yuta! I trained even more in case something like this happened again!'_ Sona recovered her determination.

"So-tan? What's wrong? Why you just don't accept Will-tan's challenge?" Serafall asked Sona, noticing how strangely tense she was now.

"We already played a match of chess once. I don't see what's the matter, Sera-chan." Yuta spoke while staring confused at the Student Council President.

"Eh? Really? And who won that time?" Serafall asked with an eager expression.

"Well, it was- Hmmpf!" Yuta tried to speak, but Sona quickly approached him, shutting his mouth.

' _Please, just be quiet. I can't let Onee-sama discover that I lost to you. Please, Yuta. I beg you.'_ Sona sent a mental message to the Ultra while staring at him with a pair of pleading eyes and also blushing.

' _Alright, alright. I don't know what's the problem, but I will be quiet.'_ Yuta thought while staring back at her, nodding in understanding.

At this, Sona slowly released him.

"So… Who won?" Sefarall asked again, still eager.

"Huh… It was Sona." Yuta said awkwardly.

At this, Serafall's suddenly got disappointed.

While Yuta and Yuya gave the Maou some confused looks, Sona and her peerage were internally sighing in relief.

"So, are you still willing to play?" Yuta asked Sona, making her nervous again.

"…" The heiress looked at him in silence for a moment and calmed herself.

"Very well. I will have another match of chess with you, Yuta. But this time, you're not allowed to bring any of your 'lucky charms' or sweets, are we clear?" Sona demanded.

"Sure, fine by me. I don't think I will ever need any of those items to beat you this time." Yuta spoke defiantly to Sona while sporting a grin. This actually caught her off guard for a moment.

"Then why we don't begin now? Just give me a moment to prepare the board." The future head of the Sitri Clan spoke.

"Right. Then by all means, please. I will be patiently waiting outside for you to be ready. Come on, Yuya." Yuta calmly replied as he and his brother decided to wait outside of the Student Council Room.

* * *

 **Outside- at the hall**

"Look, I believe you must have a plan, but still… How could you calmly bet our lives like that, Nii-san?" Yuya demanded, crossing his arms.

"It's because we have Chaos in our souls, Yuya," Yuta answered.

"Chaos? Now that you mention it… What exactly is this power? You told me that this is the power that allowed me to become Ultraman Zero here."

"Chaos is an innate power that exists within mankind. It is the power of desire created for oneself and a force that drives primitive life to keep on living, to protect others, as well as the heart's ability to keep hoping.

Chaos is the very foundation of life, standing between light and darkness, and one can't live without it. Through your fights, your soul will eventually evolve and reach new heights because you are already using it by living as a human and a lot while fighting as an Ultraman.

It is what grants us, humans, the ability of infinite potential." Yuta described.

"Wow. Humanity always had a power like that within our souls?" Yuya asked, amazed.

"Yes. The thing is that Chaos can also protect us from certain kinds of magic from the Supernatural that is not offensive-based." Yuta revealed.

Yuya's eyes quickly widened in realization.

"Wait… So are you perhaps trying to tell me that you are not worried about the bet because you know the devils can't turn us into one of them?" Yuya wanted to confirm.

"Exactly. That's right. Amazing, right? It just proves that humans have the power to stand up and defy the supernatural creatures on their own. Whether I win or lose, Sona and Serafall can't turn me and you into devils. No matter what." Yuta finished explaining.

"Wow… That's just… Brilliant, I guess. So are you actually outsmarting them?" Yuya spoke, impressed.

"Yep. But I still want to beat Sona fairly if possible." Yuta revealed, actually eager to his challenge against her.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"Checkmate." Yuta finally declared, using his white pawn to achieve victory and corner Sona's black king.

All eyes went to the chessboard, half of his pieces gone but his pawn cornering her King, his Knight at the far side of the board and his King never made a move.

"Kaichou… lost?"

"No way! She never lost before!" The rest of her Peerage had the same reaction.

"Wow, you actually did it, Nii-san!" Yuya began to celebrate and even hugged Yuta, happy to see him win. A weight has been lifted off from his shoulders.

"Yeah. And now, you can also enroll here!" Yuta said back and also began to celebrate.

Serafall, who should be upset that her sister lost, suddenly squealed with joy, hugging her little sister vigorously.

"Yay! This is great! You know what this means, So-tan?"

At this, the brothers looked confused at the sisters.

"Sera-chan… You are happy?" Yuta asked confused.

"Huh?" Yuya raised a brow in surprise. His silver gaze landed on Sona, whose cheeks burned bright red.

"Um, what's going on?" He asked, worried that something else also happened with his brother's victory.

Saji, Sona's Pawn, started crying tears of despair.

"This is so not fair! How could that guy have beaten Kaichou!?" He whined.

"I was supposed to get my hands on her breasts!" The blonde added.

At this, both brothers sweatdropped at the Pawn.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Yuta exclaimed in annoyance.

"What is the big deal of me winning against her?" He demanded.

Tsubaki, Sona's Queen, answered apprehensively:

"It's an agreement with Kaichou's family. If anyone with a greater intellect can best her in chess…" She glances at her King.

"Then she will marry that person."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Say what now?" Yuya asked meekly.

"Are you telling me that since I won… she…" Yuta began.

"Yep! My little So-tan's your new wife!" Serafall cooed, releasing her hold on her sister only to wrap her own arms around the boy.

"And that makes you my new little brother-in-law."

"You're kidding… right?"

"Unfortunately, we're not," Sona admitted apologetically while her cheeks burned even brighter.

Yuta sat there in silence then said:

...

"Fuuuu-"

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Yuta, Yuya, and Daichi were walking towards the school.

Yuya successfully got enrolled in the Academy and became a first-year student there. He was now wearing a summer version of the Academy's uniform as well, just like Yuta and Daichi.

"No way… So now you're engaged to Kaichou!?" Daichi asked with an amused grin on his face.

"There is no engagement whatsoever, Daichi!" Yuta replied with a frown.

Truth is that Yuta still wasn't sure about how he should feel in regards to this. He wasn't angry, sad or happy about this. He wanted to be mad with Sona and yell at her. But he also knew this wasn't really her fault and wouldn't really solve this new issue that presented itself for him.

"I don't think you can talk your way out of this one so easily, Partner." Daichi simply chuckled.

"There is nothing to talk about! There will be no engagement and I am not marrying Sona. End of discussion." Yuta kept denying.

"How Fumika reacted to this news?" Daichi asked, amused.

"What!? Are you shitting me!? I still haven't told her. She might try to murder me or Sona later!" Yuta exclaimed desperately.

"Nii-san, are you really going to be okay with all this crap?" Yuya asked, concerned with his brother.

"Uh? Who, me? Huh, yeah sure! Don't worry about me, Yuya. Worry about yourself first. Your first day of class is today, okay? As for me, I'm not going along with this marriage crap! I won't marry anyone!" Yuta assured and remembered the younger Ultraman.

"Marry, who now?" A voice asked in a deadly tone laced with killing intent. The three stiffen to the tone and slowly look behind them, seeing the origin of the voice.

Standing there with her hands on her hips was one Yoruno Fumika, along with Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Murayama, and Katase.

"Oh, son of a bitch…" Yuta cursed.

"Yuta, who are you marrying? What are you talking about?" Fumika questioned.

"There is no engagement whatsoever, girls if that is what you are thinking." The Ultra Warrior tried to deny.

"Just answer the question, Yuta-kun." Katase said.

The boy gulped, feeling small at the moment.

"S-Sona…?"

…

…

…

"What?!" All the girls asked in shock.

"Oh shit!" Yuta hid behind Daichi.

"Protect me, meatshield!"

"Why are you bringing me into this!? I am no meatshield!" The white warrior exclaimed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Yuta!" Fumika demanded, surprised.

"I have nothing to say! There will be no marriage, alright?" Yuta yelled.

The hero of light then glanced at Yuya.

"You better go ahead, Yuya," Yuta suggested, making his brother sweatdrop at him.

Feeling that staying there was not a good idea, Yuya decides to comply and began to walk towards the Academy's main building.

While walking, Yuya started to receive curious looks of many of the students. While the girls gave some shy looks and even blushed to him, the boys were already sending him some death glares.

' _ ***Sigh***_ _... It's just like how Nii-san described to me...'_ Yuya thought while preparing himself for his first day of class, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the nearby students.

' _Okay… Gotta stay positive… I'm sure everything will be fine… I might even meet some nice cute girls around here.'_ Yuya thought in a more happier mood.

...

* * *

"Shit! Where should I go?! These halls are complicated!" Yuya cursed in frustration as he wonders where he will be going, as he occasionally picks a random direction.

"Ah! Mou! These hallways messing with me! The hell!? Did I go around a circle! Fu-"

After curses and curses, he began to calm himself.

He was now walking, map in hand, and as all hope seem to be almost gone! But suddenly, a miracle appeared in the form of…

Toujou Koneko.

A petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut.

She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. Her height seems to be around 138 cm. or 4 feet 6 inches while Yuya's height is 144 cm. or 4 feet 7 inches which he guessed it's what her height. That and add to the fact he is good at guessing!

With this miracle, Yuya begins to approach her.

"Yo! Hey there, miss. Can you… Tell me…" Yuya says with enthusiasm while tapping on the girl's shoulder until his voice slowly died down when the girl finally begins to turn around to face him.

Silver eyes met golden ones.

Upon the girl turning to Yuya, he becomes dumbstruck due to how cute she is or how beautiful she is. Especially her white hair, hazel eyes, and petite body. For some reason, he is now admiring everything while his heart skips a beat every time when he admired her.

Obviously, he quickly sensed that she is not human at all, but rather, a Devil.

And this was giving him a sensation just like there were butterflies in his stomach.

' _She looks so… So innocent… And to think she is also a Devil...'_ Yuya thought.

"..."

Admiring her features, he said only one thing:

"Kawaii."

This causes the girl to blush when she heard it, but it is only a glimpse of it as she quickly gets back to her stoic face.

It is also at the same time that Yuya wakes up from his lovestruck as he realized what he said that he began to stutter.

"I me-me-mean, c-could you tell m-e where is this c-classroom!?" Showing the paper map, the girl looks at it a while before her eyes widened a bit for a while and then she answered it in a nod.

Which makes Yuya overjoyed about the answer. He next says:

"Thank goodness! Thank you! You are truly a savior! So miss, please lead the way!" Saying those words the girl smiled about how amusing she found the way Yuya talked.

It was just a fraction and it was gone almost in an instant, however, Yuya notices it and saw how it's even almost impossible for her to react like that. But he saw it, which causes him to slightly blush.

She accepted the request with a nod and began to say a simple sentence:

"Follow me…"

Which Yuya accepted enthusiastically and lazily followed her.

For a while, they, are silently walking until the Ultra broke the silence with a sudden absurd request.

"You know, you should smile more often, ojou-san." He stated playfully.

Koneko, hearing that statement, only turns to face Yuya with a stoic face and narrowing gaze, as she questioned herself about this absurd statement.

Yuya, seeing this, remarks playfully:

"Don't look at me like that, I'm just saying you should smile more often and I bet you are also beautiful when smiling, so smile."

Koneko hearing this blush a bit on that remark, but it was quickly gone an instant while she bluntly replied:

"No."

This led to an argument between playful insistent and bluntly comments.

"Please just smile please."

"No."

"Smile! Smile!" Yuya insists playfully and also pointing a gesture of smiling with his fingers tilting his cheeks upwards. By adding these gestures, he thought he can convince her.

Only to be bluntly greeted by:

"No"

"Oh, come on! Can you do it, just a fraction of it? Please~!"

"No."

"Ok fine! ***Sigh*** I give up. You aren't budging at all to my comments."

Koneko smirk a bit in triumph. Yuya, seeing this, commented on it, which leads to a further argument:

"Did you just smirk?"

"No."

"Oh come on! I saw it with my own eyes! You smirk, and it was cute like comparing it with a kitten."

"N-no, I didn't!"

"What's with the sudden outburst? Do you admit defeat, ojou-san~!?"

"I, D-I-D N-O-T… Will you please cut it?"

"No! "

"…"

"Ok! I'll cut it out just stop staring at me like that! Geez, you can't seem to take my comment lightly."

The argument ended with Koneko doing a simple nod of satisfaction and Yuya begrudgingly disappointed upon his defeat.

Again, silence filled the hallways. However, Yuya broke it yet again with an introduction.

"So… My name is Oki Yuya. What is yours, ojou-san~?" Yuya introduced after that. He politely asked her in a playful manner while his hands were on his pockets.

"!"

The girl heard his introduction and soon adopts a look of shock upon hearing his full name.

' _Oki...? Could it be that he...'_ Koneko thought.

Now that she looked closer, Yuya certainly shares some physical resemblances with her sempai.

"Yeah, I'm Oki Yuta's aka Ultraman Geed's younger brother. I can also tell that you are a Devil." Yuya continued.

Koneko got even more surprised, but eventually recovered after hearing this and decide to answer him:

"Koneko Toujou."

Hearing this, Yuya smiled. He began to repeat the name "Koneko" and realizes it rolls the tongue.

"That's a nice name, Koneko-chan. It suits you and your name also means kitten. Nice, I kind of like cats and kitten. So, I like it!" He complimented her while smiling.

This causes Koneko to blush in regards to his smile. The way he called her name and his compliments, add to the fact about the cat part made her blush some more.

After she began to look away, she thought:

 _'Why am I feeling like this? What is happening to me?'_

Koneko's train of thought where interrupted when Yuya repeatedly called her name. Which makes her regain her composure as she asks why he called her.

"Well, you seemed to be in a daze for a minute and your face had a slight of red on it," Yuya stated with worry as he began to ask if she is ok.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. T-there is nothing to worry about, Yuya-kun." Koneko immediately answered, but fails to stop herself from stuttering.

Yuya noticed this but decided not to pry about it, as he changed the topic.

"Hey, Koneko-chan," Yuya says in a jovial tone, which caught Koneko's attention and makes her curious about what he will say.

"What is it, Yuya-kun?" Koneko asked in curiosity, adding a cute tilt.

This makes the Ultra find it cute while blushing a bit about it for a while.

"Koneko-chan, I suppose you have questions and I plan to answer them now that you know I'm aware of the supernatural. But can I ask something?" Yuya asks in a polite manner. This caught Koneko's attention.

"What is it?" Koneko replied with curiosity as she questioned Yuya was going to say.

"Could you be my first friend?" Yuya questioned in a mixture of hope and nervousness, which makes Koneko notice how nervous he was but dismissed it.

She began to have a train of thoughts like _'Yuya's first friend', 'Me his friend'_ and _'friend'_ while she was thinking about it. She also began to wonder if he was okay, thinking about how someone could just ask a Devil to be their friend. Directly just like that?

Yuya was waiting for her answer in anticipation wither she accept it or not.

After a painful amount of silence, Koneko began to give her answer in the form of a nod of affirmation. And because of this, Yuya was now in a state of blissful joy. He heard that not all devils were bad and this girl actually accepted to be his first friend in this school.

Yuya began to raise his hand in a handshake gesture while Koneko just looks at it with a curious gaze.

"Then Koneko, it seems this is the start of our great friendship, don't you think?" Yuya started with a question while Koneko looks at it for a while and then begins to nod in approval.

"I agree, Yuya-kun. I guess…" Koneko answered eagerly with a handshake.

For her, she was initially distrustful of Yuta and his friends. But after the older Ultra helped her King with Riser's issue and also helped her and Issei-sempai bring Kiba back to their group, she began to respect her sempai a lot more.

She and the others also began to like when his team came to hang out with them sometimes.

If Yuya was just like them, then she had no problem at all with becoming her friend.

This interaction makes both of them feel something warm in their chest which they ignored for now.

* * *

After their exchange of friendship, they reach their destination, which also surprised Yuya as they are actually in the same class.

This also made him somehow happier that he could now be with the little kitten in the same class.

After Koneko enters the classroom and tells the teacher about Yuya, the teacher began to tell Yuya to wait a bit outside before entering the classroom, which he complied politely.

Eventually, the teacher begins to say that he should enter the class and introduce himself.

During class, Yuya introduces himself.

Somehow, he got so many girls gossiping and muttering how cute he was. And at the same time, the males glaring daggers at him which he half-heartedly ignores while chuckling to himself.

He was lucky enough to sit beside his new friend. With this, Yuya only thought about one thing:

 _'Heh. Looks like this place will be interesting. The first day and I already got my first friend. She also just happens to be a girl and a beautiful loli too!'_

...

* * *

Classes went surprisingly well after that.

During lunchtime, Yuya asked if Koneko was interested to join him and listen to his story. She accepted.

He calmly explained to her the reason he enrolled in the Academy: To help his older brother and aid him in his mission.

Of course, Koneko and the rest of the devils still didn't know what exactly was Yuta's mission, but she was now sure that she perhaps would discover it eventually if she actually started to spend some time with Yuya.

Their interaction eventually managed to create rumors in regards to the two of them around the academy. But none of them were really bothered with this sort of thing.

Koneko later decided to invite Yuya to see the ORC by herself in the case he ever gets interested in meeting her fellow devils companions as well. Yes, even that shameless perverted Issei-sempai.

Yuya happily accepted her invitation and decided to come later with Yuta's group.

* * *

 **Later…**

 _ **Nightime**_

 **Outside of the ORC building**

"So, how things have been going for you fellas? Are you guys ready for the summit?" Yuta asked Issei.

"Yeah. I guess we are. In the meantime, we are helping one of the members of our peerage get used to fighting." Issei replied.

"Ah yes. Rias' Bishop, right? Gasper Vladi, was it?" Yuta wanted to confirm.

Gasper Vladi. He was a cross-dressing male Dhampir, a half-Vampire half-human, who has the ability to stop time with his Sacred Gear: **Forbidden Balor View**. And he is also Rias' first Bishop.

Gasper is an androgynous-looking male with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears.

Unlike the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy who wear the boys' uniform, Gasper wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform with thigh-high socks, creating a Zettai Ryōiki.

"Yeah. Buchou has been told that it was fine to train him now. Although… It's been very hard for us to accomplish anything at all. He is a serious case of hikikomori." Issei explained and sighed.

"I'm sure you guys will manage something eventually." Yuta smiled to him and tried to cheer the pervert up while patting Issei's back.

"Nooo!" A cry suddenly grabbed the attention of the two,

Both looked a few meters away to see Gasper 'interacting' with Koneko and Yuya.

"Noooooooo! Please leave me alooone!" Were the tired cries of Gasper as he ran away from Koneko, who was waving garlic at the poor Dhampir.

This had been going on for at least ten to fifteen minutes as Yuta, Issei, Asia, Fumika and Koneko merely watched it all happen.

Nearby, Daichi, Xenovia and Lux seemed to be sparring together.

Meanwhile, Yuya was trying to separate the kitten and Vampire duo, feeling a bit of sympathy at seeing his classmate being 'bullied by Koneko'.

As for Rias, Akeno and Kiba, they seemed to be away due to an important affair related to the Devils' side.

"Hey, Koneko-chan! Stop it! You can't just be mean to Gasper-kun like that." Yuya exclaimed, reprimanding the kitty.

He just met the half-vampire and already felt bad for him. He was now an Ultraman, right? So that meant he also had a duty of sorts to help his new classmate here.

How they got the cross-dressing shut in to come outside was rather underhanded as the only **[Rook]** of the Gremory group lifted up the box he was in and brought it outside. That was when she dumped him out of his box and onto the ground, thus beginning the chase.

Issei could only watch with a slight cringe as Gasper was barely even running while Koneko and Yuya were only gently sprinting behind him.

"Umm, Issei-san, do you think that we should give Gasper-kun a break? He looks about ready to pass out." Asia asked as she looked at her friend with a worried gaze.

 _'Oh, Asia, you're too kind for your own good sometimes.'_ Were the pervert's thoughts as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I guess we can give the little dude a break. Hey, Koneko-chan, Yuya! You two can stop chasing Gasper for now and give him a breather!"

Right as Kokeno and Yuya stopped chasing him, the young blonde collapsed onto the ground panting rather heavily.

"Issei-sempai, I think you should be working on Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear control next after one of you is done chasing him some more!" Yuya started before walking away.

He went to go take a seat underneath a tree as Gasper laid there face-first on the ground.

"I wanna go back insiiiide!" Was the muffled cry of the **[Bishop]** as he straightened himself out on the ground.

"Hey, guys, I heard that Rias finally let her other [Bishop] out of that room, so I just came by to check it out. And, man, I've got to say that blonde sure is a cutie." Came the voice of Saji as he came up with a trowel in his hand.

Issei, however, looked at his fellow **[Pawn]** in pity.

"Hey there, Saji. I'd hate to tell you this but that's just a guy who really likes to cross-dress." As his words sunk into the dirty blonde's head, his face took on a look of anguish.

Meanwhile, Yuta was snickering at his dismay while Fumika just sighed.

"The universe has played a cruel joke on me today," Saji exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah, no argument there, buddy. So, what's with the gardening tool?" Issei asked snapping

Saji out of his funk before looking back at him

"I'm just going around the school and checking out all of the flowerbeds. 'Cause I'm part of the Student Council and it's our job to make sure our school looks beautiful."

The brunette only nodded his head before giving out a light chuckle.

"So, just doing some grunt work then huh?" Saji just gave a slight nod before the two [Pawns] burst out in laughter.

But the blond Pawn suddenly felt a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, Saji-kun. How is Sona-Kaichou doing?" Fumika asked with a creepy smile.

Saji tried to look at Yuta for help but the Ultra just looked away, as if that was not his business.

"Ooh, so this where the Devils and their human friends are enjoying their free time." A new voice spoke out causing all of them to tense up as they turned around.

There they saw a man with black hair and blonde bangs wearing a grey yukata standing at the Old School building's entrance.

"Hey, Red Dragon Emperor. Haven't seen ya since that night."

"Azazel!" Came the voice of Issei as the [Boosted Gear] appeared in his arm, Xenovia redrew Durandal, Koneko got into a fighting stance and Saji summoned the **[Absorption Line]** onto his arm.

Daichi pulled his Downpour, Fumika brought her Parabragun and Yuya took his Zero Eye.

Yuta, Asia, and Lux were the only ones that didn't get into fighting stance yet.

"Hey, Hyoudou, d-did you just say Azazel? Like the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel?" Saji asked, warily.

Everyone tensed at this name and quickly got on guard as they remembered that.

"Yeah, I've met this guy a few times now," Issei responded.

"Now, now, there's no need to be on guard. I don't get off on toying with low-level Devils and humans." Azazel stated as he waved his hand at them dismissively.

"You can't really expect us to believe that," Daichi asked.

"By the way where's your friend with the Holy Devil Sword? I wanted to get a quick peek at him."

"Kiba's not here! And we won't let you go after him!" The Devil brunette cried out as he raised up his Sacred Gear defensively ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Geez, kid, you guys couldn't even defeat Kokabiel without Ultraman Geed, and you think you stand a chance against me?"

"I'm sure we can still give you an unpleasant experience if you try something," Yuta remarked.

"Oh? So you're the one known as Ultraman Geed, huh? Nice to meet you. Thanks for dealing with Kokabiel by the way." Azazel grinned to Yuta. The latter only kept glaring at him.

With all the things he heard about Azazel and his previous encounters with Fallen Angels, he certainly wasn't expecting this man to be so laid back and relaxed like he currently was.

"What do you want here? Why Kiba?" Xenovia asked, gripping tightly her blade.

"So your Holy Devil Sword friend isn't here? That's a shame." The cadre-class Fallen then turned his head to the right to where he spied a quivering Gasper that had jumped to find cover.

"Hey, you. The vampire. You wield **[Forbidden Balor View],** right? It's a Sacred Gear that works off the five senses, yet it's also a dangerous one that can run wild if the user's body isn't strong enough." Azazel explained.

"The best course to make up for what he lacks is with augmenting devices in the meantime. But… I suppose the Devil-side research on Sacred Gears hasn't progressed that far." Once more Azazel looked over at the main group. More importantly, Saji.

"You over there. That's [Absorption Line] right? Try using that to siphon off the excess power to help the kid train. Connect your line to him and that'll keep his ability in check." Saji's eyes however widened as he looked down at the small lizard thing on his arm that represented his Sacred Gear.

"My Sacred Gear can siphon off the power from other Sacred Gears?" Some of the teenagers looked at Saji with an incredulous look.

"Really, Saji? You didn't even know that much about your Sacred Gear? I'm pretty sure that I've seen a book about Sacred Gears in the Student Council Room multiple times when I go in there to talk with Sona." Yuta asked with an expression of disbelief at the Pawn.

Azazel just backed up a bit with his hands and a light chuckle while looking at the interaction between the two.

"Well, as I was going to say, lying within your [Absorption Line] is the power of the Prison Dragon Vritra, one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. It can drain the power from anything that it's attached to." Was Azazel response to Saji's previous question as he brought a hand to his goatee.

"You can even remove the line from yourself and connect to an ally to temporarily increase their own power. And if you train with it you'll be able to create multiple lines, drastically increasing the power that you can absorb." The Governor finished explaining.

"Wait, why are yo-" Issei never got to finish before he was bonked on the head by Yuta.

"Don't question his help now, Issei. Those tips may actually come in hand for you guys later.

And now that I remember... Even if Kokabiel wanted the war, do you remember that he said that Azazel was against it? And if so, he'll probably be at the peace conference with your rival as well." Yuta presumed.

"Wait, that Vali jerk is gonna be there!?" Issei looked at Azazel for confirmation on this one, who only nodded his head.

"Yeah, sorry about him the other day. He just couldn't wait to see his rival again. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble. He's a rather weird guy and I don't want you to think he's trying to start anything." The Fallen spoke.

"What exactly do you want, Azazel?" Yuta asked.

"I'm just a mere researcher, Geed-kun. If anything, I would also like to know more about your unusual Sacred Gear as well. Maybe we'll even see each other sooner than you think." The Fallen Angel spoke in an enigmatic way, before letting out a hearty laugh. He next walked towards the nearby woods and completely disappeared.

"D-dude, how could you just talk to the General Governor of the Fallen Angels like he was not a big deal? Just like that?" Issei asked Yuta while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well… It's just that I didn't found any hostile intentions from him. It looks like Azazel was clearly not interested in fighting us at all. As he said, maybe he just wanted to look at Kiba's Balance Breaker.

And I don't think we need a reason either to pick a fight with him right now. All of us are in a delicate situation if you think clearly." Yuta reasoned and everybody else agreed that fighting before the summit was a terrible thing for anyone. Azazel included.

* * *

 **Current Capsules:**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, Beamstar,Gomora, Metalon, Vernier Bugster, _**Tyrant**_

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Yuya/Zero:** _**No Capsules for now**_

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia** **/Angel** **:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy:**?

 **?/Aura:**?

* * *

 **Capsule 24: Interlude - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside a of tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There are some graffities on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive i truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterwards, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(Their were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confront loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 24 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

A new group of organized Kaijus has now been fully revealed. And their mysterious leader wants to create an artificial Ultraman to fight the ones that already exist on this Earth.

This chapter was merely made to show Yuya adjusting to his new life in Kuoh, enrolling into Kuoh Academy and getting acquainted with everybody.

I'm planning to make him perhaps develop a relationship with Koneko later.

As for Yuta and Sona, I might go with a one-sided relationship. With Yuta perhaps being unable to return the feelings Sona might start to have for him.

As some might have noticed, there are two combinations of Kaiju Capsules that can be used for a Fusion Rise to create a Belial Fusion Monster. They are exclusive to the Ultra Fusion Fight card game:

 **Strong Gomorant - Gomora + Tyrant**

 **Bemzeed - Beamstar + Zetton**

I already have plans for the first one to debut, the second one is still something I'm working on.

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Nobody's here0:** Yes, I know! This Kaiju Fusion Rise will appear later in the story.

As for Gundam to Gridman… I'm not really sure of that.

I have already planned several power-ups for Daichi in the future. He and others that aren't Ultramen might even use Ultra powers later.

 **8GoKey40th:** I'm planning to make the Minato siblings and Gai appear later as guests of sorts in some original arcs for this story.

 **Wia5529:** Oh yeah. You're right.

 **Dragon Bone Z:** I have no idea.

 **nahariyanash:** will start to attend Kuoh Academy as a first-year student. As for him being paired with someone, I still have no idea for that. I'm still thinking if I should give both Ultra brothers a harem or not.

The Ultra Fusion Fight! Game Exclusive forms of Geed will eventually appear in this story later. Dandit Truth is already confirmed. The other forms and Capsules you mentioned will appear later as well.

The Ultras will get the angels' attention later due to being warriors of light and do a certain miracle in front of them.

10.000 words…. Too much in my opinion to put in a chapter :(

 **ShotaroxPhillip:** Yeah, you're right. I checked the video and fixed that part.

 **Setsuna Rizky:** Thank you for these ideas.

I actually plan to make Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Koulder fight together against Trihexa(666) and eventually fuse with each other to create a powerful Ultraman that already exists.

Ultraman Noa will later interact with Koulder and entrust his Ultra Capsule to the Mephisto lookalike.

I hope you keep enjoying my story.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	26. Capsule 25

**Hello, welcome to chapter 25 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **And finally, the Treaty Summit between the Three Biblical Factions is about to begin!**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 25: The Conference Begins!**

* * *

"Hey, Fumika. It's me. It seems I was apparently called by the devils for something. They want me to go to the local shrine. I will come back later today." Yuta talked on his phone as he kept walking through the now busy streets of Kuoh.

{Okay. I will save some of the dinner for you. Is there something else you need?} Fumika asked on her end of the line.

"Could you oversee Xenovia's training and spar with Yuya later?"

{Sure. Leave it to me.}

"And about our other issue..." Yuta trailed off.

{Alright, I get it. I'm not going after the Kaichou or Serafall-san. I promise… It's just...} Fumika spoke uncomfortably.

" ***Sigh*** Look, it's not Sona's fault either, Fumika. Let's speak with her later, okay? Perhaps she might be against this marriage stuff as well." Yuta reasoned.

{Yeah… Maybe you're right. So, I see you later?} Fumika asked.

"Yeah… See you later, Fumika." Yuta spoke with a soft smile and they ended their conversation.

Now done, Yuta planned to keep walking when he suddenly stops and feels a powerful energy signature. Something Supernatural was nearby and he was unfamiliar with this presence.

' _This feeling… It feels like the fallen angels, but purer.'_ The Ultra stated.

His gaze soon ends on a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. She was wearing a simple white summer dress.

' _This woman… Could she be...'_ Yuta quickly pulls out his phone and began to scan her with his special App.

When the process was done, he couldn't help but slightly gasp and widen his eyes in shock.

She was the Archangel Gabriel.

' _Holy shit…'_ Was Yuta's initial reaction.

He heard she was Serafall's rival of sorts for some reason and now he could partly understand why. Perhaps he slightly knew a bit better about the Maou now.

Gabriel's holy presence... And her figure...

He never expected her to be the first Angel he would ever come into contact with.

As if finally noticing him, Gabriel calmly begins to walk towards the Light Warrior's direction. She seems to want something with him.

' _But wait… What is she doing here? All alone on the streets of Kuoh?'_ Yuta began to ponder as he calmly overcame his initial shock.

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" Yuta asks as Gabriel turned to face him with a kind smile as she spoke.

"Oh hello. I'm fine, though I seem to have lost my guide. Could you help me by showing the way to the local shrine?" She gently asked.

"Yeah, sure... I was going that way myself," Yuta replied, still finding it hard to believe the woman before him was Gabriel from the Bible as he signaled her to follow him.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP - Version 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seems to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression in their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Whire and Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to Yuya, who is giving a defiant grin. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 25: The Conference Begins!**

* * *

"So... What happened to your guide?" Yuta asked after a short silence, Gabriel smiling innocently as she answered.

"I lost her in the crowds of people earlier. May I ask you name?" The Ultra sweatdropped at the innocent answer before he replied.

"I'm Oki William... And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Gabriel. It's nice to meet you, Oki-san. Hmm~ Your name seems familiar for some reason." Gabriel spoke, tapping her chin thoughtfully as they walked.

Yuta had to grab her free hand to stop her from walking into the street and the oncoming traffic as he spoke:

"Careful, Gabriel-san. It wouldn't due for you to be hurt."

"Ah thank you, Oki-san. I was lost in thought there." Gabriel replied, not bothering to free her hand from his before she started to pull him across the road with ease.

"Ah~ that is where I remember you from..." Gabriel spoke turning to face Yuta as she continued.

"You're Ultraman Geed, right? The person who defeated Kokabiel, aren't you, Oki-san?"

"Yes, I am, Gabriel-san." The Ultra replied with a nod, Gabriel smiling brightly as she spoke.

"Then I should thank you for helping stop his plans for war. So thank you, Oki-san. There would have been many casualties if it had succeeded."

"Yuta is just fine, Gabriel-san... When someone calls me 'Oki-san' I get the feeling my Tou-san is around." The hero replied embarrassed, Gabriel letting out a giggle as she nodded and spoke.

"Alright, Yuta-san. You don't have to be so formal with me either."

"I couldn't. You are a member of the Seraph in Heaven and an Archangel, so you deserve that respect." Yuta countered while shaking his head, Gabriel's smile becoming brighter as she replied.

"Thank you, Yuta-san."

' _How long does she plan to keep holding my hand…?'_ Yuta briefly thought.

* * *

 **Local Shrine - Entrance**

The pair soon arrived at the shrine to see four people already waiting for them: Irina, Akeno, in a Shrine Maiden outfit, Issei and a young boy around 17 years old. The four were waiting for them on the steps.

The latter was a brunette with short hair, dark blue eyes, and freckles in his face. He seemed to be an exorcist since he was wearing a male version of Irina's battle attire with a silver cross around his neck. There seemed to be a calm and relaxed atmosphere around him.

"Please forgive me, Gabriel-sama! I'm sorry for leaving you all alone on your own!" Irina screamed, prostrating herself with her head bowed in apology.

"It's fine, Irina." Gabriel forgave her airheaded guide with an innocent smile on her face, finally releasing Yuta's hand from her grip.

"Yuta-san guided me here and avoided me getting run over when I was distracted." The angel explained.

Irina slowly got up before doing a 90-degree angle bow towards the Ultra.

"Thank you for guiding Gabriel-sama here, Yuta-kun!" Irina spoke.

"No problem, Shidou," Yuta replied and dismissed it, not really finding it a big deal.

"Hey, Issei, Akeno-senpai." Yuta greeted the two devils.

"Welcome, Yuta-kun, Gabriel-sama." Akeno spoke.

"Yo, Yuta." Issei greeted.

"Whoa~ Is she Gabriel-sama?" The pervert asked, looking at her with lewd eyes.

This earned a look of annoyance from Yuta while Gabriel seemed to not mind the way the brunette was looking at her.

"So what's this meeting about and shouldn't you both be at the final meeting about the conference?" Yuta asked, changing topics.

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without us it will be alright. More than that, we have to meet the person whose upstairs waiting." Akeno answered,

"Yes please, if you may follow miss Himejima." The blue-eyed brunette finally spoke for the first time.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yuta asked, curious.

"Oh, right. My name is Tachibana Itsuki. I'm Irina's current partner. So you're Ultraman Geed, right? Nice to meet you. And thank you for helping Gabriel-sama." The exorcist extended his hand to Yuta.

"Likewise, Tachibana." Yuta nodded and accepted the handshake.

"And also, thank you for looking after Xenovia."

"Oh?"

"She and Irina are really important friends to me. And after finding out she was suddenly kicked out from the Church..." Itsuki trailed off.

"Umu. No problem, really. I just wanted to help someone in need. She is doing fine by the way." Yuta reassured Itsuki.

"I see. Thanks. I better take no more of your time." Itsuki then turns to Gabriel.

"Gabriel-sama, Michael-sama is waiting. I will have a talk with Irina to not let something like that happen again." Itsuki said and walked away.

"Ah yes, Onii-sama is here already then?" Gabriel asked and looked towards Akeno.

At Akeno's nod, she, the two devils and Yuta went towards the upper level of the shrine.

Meanwhile, Irina and Itsuki decide to wait outside for them outside.

"..." Yuta briefly stared at Itsuki's back while the brunette seemed to be scolding Irina about something.

' _Tachibana Itsuki… For some reason, that guy seems to be someone that meets more than the eye.'_ Yuta briefly thought.

With this, Yuta kept walking and failed to notice Itsuki staring back at him with a smirk.

' _Ultraman Geed...'_ Was Itsuki's thought.

* * *

"Is he the Sekiryutei? And the one known as Ultraman Geed is also here as well?" A male voice asked as the quartet came to a stop at the shrine.

Yuta turns to see a young man with twelve golden colored wings and a halo atop of his head as Gabriel spoke:

"Yes, they are, Onii-sama."

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Ultraman Geed, Oki William-kun." The man greeted as he introduced himself.

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the Angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. Ah, this brings back memories."

Michael has the appearance of a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes. He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash.

...

* * *

The group entered into the main shrine, Yuta looking around curiously at sensing an unknown surge of power as Michael spoke:

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this," Michael said to Issei, signaling to a floating sword that was oozing holy aura, four gold claw-like protrusions making up its cross guard as Gabriel spoke

"This is Saint George's sword. The _ **Dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon,**_ that he possessed."

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it." He explained to the pervert.

"Thank you... but why would you give this to me?" Issei spoke as he fearlessly gripped the hilt of the dragon-slayer sword as Michael answered:

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the three great powers. Between the losses of the three sides, this is a chance to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the three great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade.

That sword is a present from the Angels to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the Fallen Angel side and received the rumored holy-demonic swords from the devil side as well. Our side is very grateful as well" Michael flicked his wrist and created a scabbard for the sword, handing it to the Sekiryutei, who sheathed the sword as he added:

"William-kun. I must also thank you for stopping Kokabiel's plan, as such would cause a conflict I fear may have lead to the end of the three great powers." The Archangel spoke, looking towards Yuta.

 _'So they haven't let out that God is dead to the others.'_ Yuta thought to himself before Gabriel spoke up:

"I wish to give you my thanks as well."

"It was no problem. I couldn't let him destroy my new home." Yuta replied with a shrug.

' _Looks like they are worried of other mythologies from taking advantage of potential wars between the Biblical Factions. Despite there being an implicit anti-war agreement present.'_ The Ultra thought.

It's not like the other Deities leave their territories much or any longer but the potential danger that God's death could cause warrants for such wariness.

Michael continued:

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh Dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside as a present, we're giving you that sword, Hyoudou Issei-kun. From now on, you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon." He pointed out to Issei.

"Only once have the three great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon. Since the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray." Gabriel added, Issei nodding in understanding as he recalled Ddraig telling him about it.

[...Who knows.] Ddraig muttered inside Issei's mind. The pervert mentally rolling his eyes at this.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you... In the Sekiryutei. It's typical Japanese, right?" Michael finished, Issei nodding as he turned his gaze back to the sword.

' _Hmm… It seems they have placed a lot of magic to let a Devil with dragon based power use this sword without pain.'_ The Hero of light observed.

"There were final adjustments done to that sword in this shrine. I and the other Seraphs, Azazel and the Maous camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it without injury." Gabriel explained, Issei noticed Akeno nod in agreement before he began to fuse the Sword with his Sacred Gear.

"I'll take good care of it, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama," Issei spoke to her seriously.

"Thank you. Now then… As for you, William-kun..." Michael spoke as he and Gabriel looked towards the Ultra Warrior.

"Michael-san… Why did you want me to come here? I'm just a neutral party that doesn't belong to any of the factions." Yuta calmly said, albeit a bit skeptical.

"The truth is that I wanted to meet and talk with you. I was interested in inviting you to join our faction. Or at least guarantee a form of cooperation with you. I would also like to present a Holy Sword to you as a sign of friendship." The leader of the angels spoke.

This earned surprised looks from Issei and Akeno while Yuta resisted the urge to frown.

' _He wants to invite me to the Church…? And he even plans to offer me a Holy Sword to convince me?'_ The Ultra thought with suspicion.

"But why me?" Yuta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Along with hearing about your recent feats, you became a well-known selfless and noble warrior that protects Kuoh's people from all sorts of Supernatural dangers. We thought it would be good for both of us if we combined our forces to protect mankind from evil." Michael explained.

' _Protect mankind...'_ Yuta briefly thought in silence for a moment while everybody else waited for his answer.

...

"Michael-san, I appreciate the offer, but my answer is no. I don't plan to join any of the factions. And I don't need a Holy Sword either." Yuta refused, surprising the angels.

"Could you tell us why?" Gabriel asked him.

"I will be honest… I don't trust any of the factions with the powers I or my team wield. Even your kind, Gabriel-san. My trust is mostly placed on my fellow humans. And besides… There's also the ordeal about what happened with Asia and Xenovia." Yuta commented coldly to them.

Gabriel just looked deflated at him while Michael adopted an expression of guilt.

"Asia Argento-san and Xenovia Quarta-san..." Gabriel muttered.

"Yes… What happened with them was unfortunate… So can we at least get your cooperation in some cases? As much it pains me to say this… So far, we didn't have any success fighting those new monsters that we have seen you defeating so far. Many Angels and Exorcists already lost their lives trying to stop these mysterious creatures." Michael said.

"Don't worry about this part. You can certainly count with me and my friends to stop the Kaijus whenever they show up and call us for help without needing to repay us or anything of the kind." Yuta reassured.

"I see… So they are called Kaijus… Thank you, William-kun." Michael replied in appreciation.

"But I would at least like you to give Asia and Xenovia a good reason as for why you did nothing for them, Michael-san. They were devoted followers of God's teachings." Yuta demanded, gazing at the Archangel.

"..." Gabriel looked in silent at them.

"...Yes, of course... You have my word that I will talk with them later." Michael promised.

"Is that all? Is there something else you need from me?" The Ultra asked them.

"I would like to ask you something, Yuta-san. What are you?" Gabriel asked with an innocent curiosity.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Warrior of Light looked confused to the Angel.

"You certainly seems to be human, but I can feel some light based energy that I never felt before in any other living being inside of your soul. What are you? It's totally different from the Angels' holy light. How can such a powerful and pure source of light power exist inside of you?" She asked with genuine curiosity again.

' _Light? Could it be something about my Ultraman powers? Hmmm...'_ Yuta thought interested.

"Gabriel-san, I suppose that you can feel this light power in me because of my status as an Ultraman," Yuta answered.

"Ultraman? Now that I think about it… What exactly is an Ultraman? You keep calling yourself like that..." The Archangel asked.

Michael, Issei, and Akeno seemed to be wanting to know as well.

"Well… You see, Ultramen are warriors of light. Guardians of order and peace. They exist to fight and defend humankind from all sorts of dangers. We are humanity's guardians.

It's a title that was given to the ones that wish to protect the people without wanting anything in return and that also have a pure selfless heart. This light power you talk about is the source for my powers. They exist because of my wish to protect those important to me." Yuta explained, impressing everybody.

"I see… I can clearly sense that you're not lying as well. So this is why you are called like that, Ultraman Geed? ***Chuckle*** Thank you, Yuta-san. That's all I wanted to know." Gabriel said as she absorbed the information given to her.

"You are welcome, Gabriel-san," Yuta replied with a nod.

"Well then… I suppose we are done here. We will see you at the meeting, William-kun." Michael said as he and Gabriel prepared to leave.

With that, the pair was wrapped in light before disappearing from the shrine.

* * *

 **Nighttime**

 **Yuta's room**

Yuta was studying and analyzing all the Capsules he gathered so far on his desk:

Ultras, Kaijus and Firewall Dragon.

He took the Zero Darkness Capsule and tried to use it, but the Kaiju Capsule refused to activate itself. It was as if it considered that he was no longer worthy of using its power.

Sighing, the Ultra placed it back amongst the other items and next picked up two Ultra Capsules: Ultra no Chichi and Ultraman Belial.

"..." Yuta carefully examined them.

 **Ultraman Geed: Dandith Truth**

That is the sixth and newest form Yuta could access as Ultraman Geed if he scanned these two Ultra Capsules with his Geed Riser to create a Fusion Rise.

And it is also a trump card that he hopefully wants to be able to use against opponents like Koulder and caught them off guard.

 ***Knock!* *Knock!***

Somebody wanted to enter his room.

"Yuta, do you have a moment?" A voice called from outside.

It was Xenovia.

"Sure. Enter, the door is unlocked." The warrior of light said as he placed the two Capsules back on the table.

When Xenovia entered, Yuta widened his eyes in surprise. Mostly due to the fact that she was wearing nothing except a blue set of lingerie.

"What the- Xenovia!?" Yuta looked away from her, flustered.

"Why are you only using lingerie!?" He demanded, still embarrassed to look at her.

"I need a favor from you." The bluenette spoke, practically ignoring his reaction and closing the door behind her.

She next noticed the collection of Capsules and asked:

"Are these all the Capsules you have gathered so far?"

"Huh? Y-yeah… So… What do you need? And why are you only using underwear?" The hero of light asked warily with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuta… I need your help with something. It's something I can only ask you for - No, It's something I only desire to ask you for! Especially now that you're engaged with Sona Kaichou!" Xenovia responded, looking very serious.

Noting how she was determined, Yuta quickly recovered.

"Alright, it seems to be very serious. I'm willing to help, Xenovia. So what's the issue?" Yuta nodded and asked back, also looking serious.

To his surprise, Xenovia quickly pulled him to his bed and crawled on top of the Ultra.

"I want to have your children, Yuta. Right now." The former exorcist declared.

...

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry… What?" Yuta looked at her with a confused expression in his face.

"Didn't you hear it? Alright. Yuta, let's make children together."

"What the hell!?" Yuta shouted in shock, Xenovia covering his mouth with her hands as she whispered.

"Shh. Don't let out such a loud voice. We'll be noticed."

"Y-You, suddenly saying that…." The Ultra replied shocked, Xenovia nodded as she interrupted him.

"Yeah, let's talk in turns." Xenovia then continued on, ignoring Yuta's shocked and annoyed look

"I was born and brought in the headquarters of the church, Rome, so that the element to be able to wield holy swords would be born, from childhood, for God, for religion, I endeavored in my training and studies.

From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a heretic now, you can say that my former 'dreams and objectives' have disappeared."

"I understand that but… Why does that lead to making kids?" The light warrior asked credulously.

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a 'normal highschooler'. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking Asia and Fumika, they said to me this:

 _'Follow your heart. Try living as you wish.'_

That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that. And then, my new objective, the dream to bear children."

"So you want to do something that a girl can do, is what you're saying? Till now, under your religion, your sense of virtue was strong so you couldn't do it?" Yuta asked, understanding what she meant as Xenovia nodded and replied

' _So the Church also feels right to basically brainwash kids and seal away their exorcists' human desires. Caius was perhaps right in saying that Xenovia was a puppet before joining our group.'_ Yuta thought while internally frowning.

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose, you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better." Xenovia explained.

"Right…I understood the story but why me?" Yuta asked, crossing his arms as Xenovia answered while stroking her breast.

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts are as big as Fumika's and certainly bigger than Sona-Kaichou's. I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

"Look, I'm not against girls liking or loving me. I'm' just another person looking for love like everybody else. I can' just have sex like that. Neither should you." Yuta said, looking her straight at her eyes.

"Well… Fumika and Asia taught me that I should confess my true feeling in regards to anything. While I'm not completely sure how I feel for you, all I can say is that your presence draws me towards you." The bluenette answered.

"You do know that I am in a relationship with Fumika, right? And I'm going to find a way to get out of Sona's marriage problem later. I doubt my girlfriend would allow this to happen and even if she did, we are way too young for it." Yuta replied seriously, Xenovia nodding.

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that you are the most suited one, Yuta.

From what I have seen so far, an Ultra Warrior seems to have the power to not only fight against the supernatural beings but also against cosmic entities that none of the factions or Sacred Gears users can hope to defy. Even if the children don't inherit the powers, maybe the kids will inherit the aura? This is a good chance." Xenovia reasoned.

"Back during our fight against Kokabiel, when I found out about God's death, I lost my will to fight. I thought I was going to die at that moment. Despair got completely over me as I imagined that we were doomed since God's protection did not exist...

But you proved me wrong. You unleashed a great power that completely destroyed Kokabiel, saving all of us. Thank you, Yuta.

And it's also thanks to you that I now have a new reason to live. Something else to fight and live for. You became a new hope for me." Xenovia said, bowing her head slightly.

"It wasn't a problem. I did it to protect my comrades, friends and loved ones," Yuta replied.

"I realized that there was more than just physical strength inside of you. You possess a powerful will like no other. That's the kind of strength I want my children to have. You possess a spirit that refuses to give up, no matter what. Those are the reasons I chose you. So, let's try it once right now."

"What about the kids themselves? Are you going to take into consideration their feelings or even mine about this whole thing?" Yuta asked, wanting to know what she planned.

"Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically, I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required." Xenovia answered, her hands going to remove her bra top in front of him.

' _S-Shit, my first time seeing a girl naked! M-My first pair of breast...'_ Yuta thought embarrassed while trying to not look directly at her chest.

"W-Wait, hold on, Xenovia! And If I'm going to have kids I want to help raise them myself as well…" Yuta replied with a blush, trying and failing to avert his eyes from her chest as he continued:

"…As they need both a loving mother and father. But I still say it's too early to try for some" Xenovia nodded in understanding before stepping towards him as she retorts.

"Hmmm… An excellent father as well... Yet another reason..." The bluenette mused to herself.

She then frowned, her blush becoming more pronounced.

"But… What's this complex emotion I'm feeling? This hot sensation in my chest?" She briefly wondered, but soon shrugged and turned back to the Ultra.

"Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorizing it from now on, but for now, let's try to learn something together."

"Hold me. If you do the procedure for making kids properly, I don't mind you doing it as you like." Xenovia spoke as she clung to Yuta, who was trying to avoid reacting to her breasts pressing against his chest, as she started to push him down.

 ***Click***

"Woah!" Yuta started, a click signaling the door opening as he looked over as he heard Fumika speak:

"Hey! What's this noise, Yuta?" Fumika said as she entered the bedroom and soon found the scene in front of her.

"…"

"..."

Fumika just stared blankly at them for a moment in silence.

"Oh, Fumika is also here now. Why you don't join us?" Xenovia bluntly invited, earning shocked looks from the other two present in the room.

"W-Wait! It's not what it looks likes! I can explain!" Yuta tried to defend himself.

"What… What… What the fuck!?" The Kaiju Girl finally yelled, embarrassed.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

Fumika later heard about Xenovia's wishes and reasons after things calmed down a bit.

However, to Yuta's surprise, instead of looking mad at Xenovia, like how she got when she found about Sona's engagement, Fumika actually felt pity for the former exorcist and her lack of knowledge and common sense in regards to love.

"Do you really mean it, Xenovia? All those things you said?" Fumika asked as she folded her arms.

"Yes, Fumika. I… I want to be a mother. But I also want them to inherit Yuta's spirit." Xenovia stated without hesitation.

"..." Yuta just looked quietly at her, unsure of how to reply to this.

"Xenovia, ever since you started to live with us, I got to know you better and you quickly became an important friend to me. If anything, I want to wish for the best for you, but..." Fumika spoke and trailed off.

The human Zetton glanced towards her boyfriend.

"What about you, Yuta? Tell me honestly: What do you feel about Xenovia?"

"I… I… I really started to like you, Xenovia. As a friend. An important confidant I can surely trust. Being honest… I admire your current self. How you became more open-minded, how you care about your friends, your tenacity and strong-willed resolve. During the times I train you and seeing how you always try to improve more and more... You also have traits I respect in you. If anything, I honestly started to admire you for some time now, Xenovia." Yuta spoke with a soft smile, surprising the two girls.

"Y-You really think those things about me… Yuta?" Xenovia asked, wanting to confirm.

" ***Chuckle*** But of course. If anything, I wouldn't mind dating a pretty and amazing girl like you at all. But… I have Fumika now. And I love her a lot. She has always been there for me, ever since day one." Yuta explained, glancing towards Fumika and making her blush.

' _What… What I'm supposed to do? I love Fumika, but I also don't want to break Xenovia heart's either now.'_ Yuta thought desperately, trying to think of a solution.

"I see… Then perhaps… I have a solution for this! Since we also have Sona Kaichou now… Start a harem with Fumika as the main girl, Yuta!" Xenovia proudly stated as if that was the most brilliant idea she ever came up with.

"..."

"..."

…

….

…..

"Eh!?" The couple looked at the bluenette, completely shocked.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

 **Kuoh Academy** **\- Night of the Treaty Summit**

The time has come.

The conference had begun.

Dozens of powerful Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels were floating around the Kuoh Academy. They had weapons out and while they were ordered not to fight one another, the soldiers kept trained eyes on one another. They were the best warriors of their respective factions, their discipline, and loyalty keeping them from doing something rash and stupid.

* * *

 **At a Waiting Room**

Irina, Itsuki and a woman were waiting for the meeting to begin.

The woman was Griselda Quarta. Xenovia's former caretaker and a senior exorcist.

While Griselda was focused and calm, Irina on the other hand, was a bit nervous due to the fact she will meet Issei and Xenovia again. She was not sure how to react when she sees the two.

As for Itsuki, he seemed to be typing a message on his Smartphone, sending a message to someone.

{Treaty Meeting. Everything's set.}

This was the message he sent to someone as he slightly smiled and nodded to himself in satisfaction.

With that done, he approached his partner.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Like everybody present here, you are also tired of war, right?" He asked her with a soft expression.

"Yeah, it's just..." Irina nodded, unsure of what to say.

"It's about Hyoudou Issei and Xenovia, right?" He wanted to confirm.

"Yes..." Irina responded and looked down.

"Well, despite being a pervert and a devil, Hyoudou Issei actually seems to possess a great heat that cares about innocent humans, like Asia Argento. And Xenovia took the blame about God's death for you, right?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah. Do you think… Everything between the three of us can be fine?" Irina asked, still dubious.

"Yes, I believe it will. I'm sure you can all… Get along." He smiled softly and patted her head.

"Thanks, Itsuki. You just always seem to know what to say to make things better." Irina thanked him.

"I'm just looking after my friend. Xenovia's also our friend and I'm sure she holds no grudges towards you or anything of the kind." Itsuki reasoned.

Irina nodded and went to talk with Griselda, leaving the brunette with freckles behind.

When she was out of his reach, Itsuki soon adopted an expression of sorrow on his face.

" _Oh, Irina… If only you and Xenovia knew..." He thought with a dark air around him_.

* * *

 **With Yuta's group and the ORC**

"-Now then, we're leaving," Rias spoke to everyone gathered in the clubroom.

Yuta looked to Yuya, Lux, and Koneko who would be staying with Gasper during the meeting.

It seems that Yuya also developed some sort of friendship with Gasper and now wanted to help the half-vampire boy overcome his self-confidence issues.

He was glad that Lux would be keeping an eye on what was going on from here as he had a feeling that something would try and interfere with the meeting.

"I left you some stuff to enjoy while we're busy. So be good, okay?" Issei spoke with a small smile, Gasper sitting in his cardboard box as he replied.

"T-Thank you, I-Issei-sempai. I will."

"Yuya, Koneko, I left some manga and sweets in there with my games. Just in case you get bored while waiting. I'm counting on you, Lux." Yuta added drawing thanks from the two first years.

"Thanks, Nii-san."

"Thank you, sempai."

"Leave it to me, Yuta." Lux made a thumbs up sign as well before the rest of the group made to leave to go towards the meeting room.

"You know, if by chance something happens in today's conference if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield..." Kiba spoke as they walked, the others around tensing at the thought before Daichi replied:

"I doubt any of the sides want that, otherwise we wouldn't have this meeting in the first place. If anything or anyone is going to try and interfere with the conference it is probably going to be from an outside source." The green-eyed brunette reasoned.

"Outside source... Why would anyone want to stop this?" Rias asked as she looked to Yuta, the Ultra frowning in thought as he answered:

"There are probably more people like Kokabiel then we know about. Also, there could be old traditionalists from each side wanting to stop it due to seeing Angels and Fallen as our sworn enemies." Everyone turned to look at him with concern before he added:

"Either way everything should go well and with the leaders here only the foolhardy would try and attack."

Rias knocked the door to the room that would be used for the meeting before she spoke as she opened the door.

"Excuse me."

Entering amongst the group, Yuta's eyes focused on the gorgeous and pompous looking table that was in the middle of the room. Fumika gently squeezing his hand for a moment out of nervousness.

Sitting on the devil side of the table was Sirzechs and Serafall with Grayfia acting as a waitress. Sona and her peerage were sitting behind them.

Yuta looked uncomfortably at the heiress' group while Fumika was sending stern glares at Sona, still not liking the fact the devil was 'engaged' with her boyfriend.

An air of uncertainty grew between them.

' _A harem, huh…?'_ Yuta was thinking about what Xenovia told him.

He and Fumika surprisingly decide to consider at least Xenovia into it since she was someone precious to them now. But with Sona…

Sona's peerage looked away, not sure of how to deal with the black-haired couple.

As for Sona, she wanted to say something but knew this wasn't the right moment to do so and the words were simply not leaving her mouth.

On the Angel side were Michael and Gabriel with Irina, Itsuki and Griselda behind them, all three of them dressed in an exorcist uniform with swords at their waists.

Rias had to slap Issei back to reality when the pervert was drooling at the sight of the most beautiful woman in Heaven.

Meanwhile, Xenovia tried her best not to look at Griselda, in order to avoid seeing the scary smile on the older woman's face. She later noticed Irina and Itsuki giving small smiles to her, relieved in seeing her okay. She appreciated that her friends still seemed to like and care about her.

On the Fallen Angel side was Azazel with his twelve wings unfurled and Vali standing behind him.

"My younger sister, her family, and friends." Sirzechs introduced, Rias bowing as he added:

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid." Michael quickly gave his thanks, Rias acting coolly as she bowed once more.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble," Azazel spoke relaxed, Rias' mouth twitching as some rolled their eyes.

"Sit on the seats over there." Grayfia directed, the group seeing Sona's peerage already sitting and Rias taking the seat next to her.

Yuta found himself sitting between Fumika and Xenovia with it then going Daichi, Issei, Asia, Akeno, and Kiba in turn.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The topic we discussed before, God's death, is acknowledged as an important secret and forbidden subject." Sirzechs said and paused to see Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Serafall and Grayfia all nod in agreement.

' _Wouldn't do to cause panic amongst the factions for it.'_ Issei thought.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation," Sirzechs spoke with a relieved smile, the conference starting soon after.

Some individuals like Yuta, Issei, Daichi, and Saji only paid half attention due to their lack of interest in politics. The Ultra preferring to keep senses of what was going on outside with the join troops and only hearing pieces of conversation.

"Like that, we Angels-" Michael spoke.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the three great powers will go down the road of destruction-." Sirzechs pointed out.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over," Azazel spoke, the fallen angel leader chipping in at times to make the atmosphere freeze sometimes.

Yuta blinked as he felt a hand slip into his, looking to see Fumika smiling shyly as she squeezed his hand. The light warrior offered a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand back, knowing she was nervous due to the tense situation they were witnessing.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?" Sirzechs asked, Rias nodding as she, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki all stood up to give their report on what had happened when Kokabiel attacked, finishing it up with:

"- That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced." Yuta noticed that Azazel's smile had grown slightly at having heard how he had fought Kokabiel with his team's help.

"As heiress to House Sitri and sibling to the current Leviathan, I can attest to the veracity of this report." Sona nodded, adding.

Michael and Gabriel looking at Yuta thankful while the former had a curious look mixed in with it.

Sona quickly took a glance at Yuta and Fumika and noticed how they were holding hands together, with the former comforting the latter. This gesture made her slightly jealous for some reason.

"Good work, sit down," Sirzechs spoke with a smile, Rias retaking her seat as Serafall added with a wink:

"Thanks, So-tan. Rias-chan."

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, we should hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels." The crimson Maou spoke.

Azazel's smile turning intrepid as he replied:

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as me, the Governor, and acted independently. I offer my thanks to Ultraman Geed, Oki William, for his disposal as well as his friends, Satou Daichi, and Yoruno Fumika. This is written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

"As the explanation. It is the worst category but... I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?" Michael asked while sighing as Azazel retorted:

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well?"

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first, I thought you were gathering humans and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but..." Sirzechs asked next, pausing as Michael added

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Welsh Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Azazel smiled bitterly at hearing that before he replied:

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in a war at this late of an hour.

I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. - Damn, is my trust in the three factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's correct."

"That's exactly it."

Sirzechs, Michael, Gabriel, and Serafall answered. Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears as he retorted:

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome ones yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh? Ah, I got it...

Then let's make peace! Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

That caused everyone in attendance, Angel or Devil, to look at him with shock. Peace was the desired outcome of this summit, yes, but to hear it so boldly stated out loud?

 _'What are you playing at, Azazel?'_ Itsuki thought.

The other leaders of the Biblical factions looked surprised at hearing that, Yuta looking impressed with the Governor's blunt response as Michael replied:

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since -the original cause of the war... No longer exists."

' _God and the original four Maous.'_ Issei thought.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before." Azazel spoke with a laugh.

"... We have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them." Gabriel responded with a smile, Azazel looking amused as he countered with a perverted leer.

"Hey, hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know...? Though I would be happy to have you join Grigori. But you help your Onii-san with the system, don't you? Ah, it's become a good world, completely different from the time when we 'fell'." Gabriel seemed to have missed the perverse tone Azazel had used, Michael looking sternly at the fallen angel Governor.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue to species, Devils have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. - If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed." Sirzechs offered his opinion, Azazel nodding in agreement as he added in a serious tone:

"Yes. If we do another war, the three factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Nobody noticed, but Itsuki gave a quick frown at this, before returning back to his calm demeanor.

"Do you think a world with these changes is wrong? Do you think a world with these changes would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. I and you as well are both healthily living like this." Azazel continued, opening his arms as he added:

"The world will move on even with those we have lost." Yuta understood that Azazel was talking about God being gone and yet the world was continuing regardless, even with his death.

"... And, is this it?" Sirzechs asked, the other leaders letting out huge sighs and some of the people present visibly relaxing at the important conversation being finished.

They seemed to pause as Grayfia went about serving tea for each of them, Azazel glancing at Issei and Yuta for a moment before speaking:

"Now then, I think it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine," Vali replied with a smile, Yuta frowning at hearing that as Azazel turned to Issei and asked:

"Then, Sekiryutei, what about you?"

"As long as my family and friends are safe and I can live a peaceful life. I'd only fight if I needed to and to be able to protect those I care about." Issei answered, glancing to both Rias and Asia before noticing the approving looks from some of the others in the room.

' _Well, what do you know, you sure seem to have matured a bit sometimes, Issei.'_ Yuta thought while smirking at Issei's resolve.

"Ah, I guess that's to be expected..." Azazel spoke with an amused tone, trailing off as he noticed the curious looks from Sirzechs and Michael towards.

"But hey, don't take my word for it. Let's finally hear what our irregular friend has to say." Yuta had to just enough time to blink before all eyes were on him, causing his own to grow huge.

"Wait, me? Why do you want to hear my opinion? Shouldn't you be consulting just the two Dragon Emperors? After all, they were the reason the Three Factions joined together once before," The Ultra said.

Michael nodded and spoke:

"That is true. However, you were the one that was able to land a decisive blow against Kokabiel. Powers speaks for itself, Oki William, and that level of strength means that your opinion has weight." he said in his ever-gentle tone.

"…" Yuta stood in silence for a moment while everybody waited for his answer.

...

" ***Sigh*** Alright… Well… I have certain plans…" The way Yuta said that sent chill through the spines of everyone except Grayfia, Vali and the leaders of the three factions.

"Should a war break out, it would be a hindrance to them," He said as he thought about his mission of collecting all the Capsules and putting his hands on the Special one.

"Oh, is that so? Is that the only reason you see for us not to have a war?" Azazel chimed in again, he thought of Yuta as an interesting character.

He could tell that the boy was suspicious of him already, but he had a feeling that they would get along in the future.

"Actually, it's not. I also want everyone to know that I have come to this meeting with the best interest of the human race in mind. If a war breaks out, more and more humans would have to be reincarnated into fallen angels and devils." Yuta explained with a hint of distaste in his tone.

All members of Yuta's team and Itsuki frowned at that, clearly not pleased with that idea of reincarnation.

"We all know that they would go for the humans who have Sacred Gears first. This will leave the human race with nothing to defend itself with should danger arise." the Warrior of Light had noticed that many of the attendants of the meeting were now focusing on him even more.

" ***Sigh*** " He took a breath before continuing.

"Sacred Gears were bestowed to humans by God. And so, Angels should be the only supernatural faction to rightfully possess them in my opinion. The Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are exceptions since the three factions teamed up to seal the Heavenly Dragons away.

Each faction has the right to have one equal to a Heavenly Dragon each to maintain the balance of power. That is what I believe". Yuta finished and glanced around the room.

He was getting mixed reactions from different people which seemed to still be mulling over what he just said.

Technically, Yuta hadn't said anything wrong or out of line. But it was clear he was picking favorites.

"I must admit that I find your statement worrying. Do you hold any prejudice to us Devils as a race?" Sirzechs queried.

He supported the idea of one Dragon Emperor for each faction, it only seemed fair. But such a system would only work if the Heavenly Dragons ended their rivalry, and Hell would freeze over sooner than that. It also wouldn't work if any of the heavenly Dragons held grudges against other races.

"No, nothing of that sort, I have barely seen anything but kindness and compassion as of lately from Rias, Sona, and Serafall-san. However, the thought of powerful Sacred Gears getting in the hands of someone like Riser Phenex or Kokabiel is unsettling." Sirzechs and the other leaders in the room had to admit that they shared the sentiment.

The raven-haired teen was right; an arrogant man like Riser would certainly abuse the power that a servant with a Sacred Gear would give him. And since most of the male Devil nobles behaved much in the same as him, it didn't take a detective to figure out why Yuta might be skeptical of their race sometimes.

"..." Everybody present slowly absorbed his words.

' _Yuta...'_ Sona looked at him, unsure of how to feel at the moment.

"I believe you wanted to ask me something, right? William-kun?" Michael asked to the Ultra.

At this Yuta adopted a frown.

"It's about Asia and Xenovia." This caught the attention of said two and Issei especially.

"They were so faithful… So why they were exiled?" The Ultra asked.

"After God died, only his System remained. You could call it a force that controls protection, mercy, and miracles. I'm just barely keeping it running, so I had to remove all those who could cause it to malfunction." Michael explained, feeling guilty.

"So, for Asia, it was because she could heal Devils and Fallen Angels?" Issei asked.

"We are maintained by the devotion from our adherents. We must remove any element that could possibly harm our System." Gabriel tried to justify.

' _And getting rid of the nun was really necessary?'_ Itsuki thought sadly.

"And is that also why an adherent who was accidentally told of God's passing is also at risk of doing so?" Xenovia asked.

"I suppose it is. We… Had no choice but to exile you and Asia Argento. I beg for your forgiveness." Michael spoke.

' _Xenovia...'_ Irina thought sadly while looking at the bluenette.

"There is no need for that, Michael-sama. Being a faithful Christian for most of my life, I had some regrets. But now, I have found new friends. A new family and a new happy life. I found out that I'm not alone." Xenovia stated with a smile, looking at Yuta.

The Ultra nodded and smiled warmly back to her, alongside Fumika.

"I, too, feel happy with my new life. I've found so many great people here." Asia stated and looked at Issei in appreciation, blushing as well.

"I cannot thank you enough for your forgiving hearts." Michal and Gabriel gave the duo a bow of respect and appreciation.

Every student of Kuoh looked happily at the two girls.

' _Xenovia. Asia. You two are certainly strong people.'_ Itsuki looked at them with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, I heard one of my girls tried to kill one of the girls," Azazel stated, looking at the blonde nun.

" ***Gasp*** " Asia started to remember about some unpleasant memories with Raynare's group.

"Don't say that like it's none of your business! Some Fallen Angel woman tried to kill Asia just to impress you!" Issei furiously exclaimed at the leader of Grigori.

"Oi, Issei! Calm down." Daichi tried to hold him back.

"..." Azazel looked back at Issei and glared back at him, making the devil cringe slightly.

"I'm responsible for what my subordinates do, so I'll pay you and her back somehow. I promise." Azazel stated seriously to Issei, surprising the brunette.

' _He seems to be serious...'_ Yuta thought, also surprised with Azazel's answer.

Suddenly…

 ***Boom!***

Everybody in the room widened their eyes in shock after hearing the sound of the huge explosion.

(Yuta, we have incoming!) Lux called as a hologram of him appeared in the middle of the room.

Yuta standing up as he asked:

"What!?"

The leaders of the three factions instantly turned serious as the familiar continued:

(We are being attacked by some self-proclaimed Magicians. They are trying to get Gasper from the clubroom!)

 ***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

"What?" Rias asked shocked, jumping to her feet as a large explosion fill the air and Yuta stood up only for Daichi to speak up:

"Calm down and gather information, Partner."

"Lux, got any ideas what's happening?" Yuta asked after taking a calming breathe, turning to the hologram as he pulled out his Geed Riser.

The others all standing up and getting ready for a fight.

(I got about fifty of these Magicians breaking into the barrier and attacking the allied forces.) Lux explained as everybody in the room looked out at the window to see some cloaked figures appearing.

There was a giant orange rectangular glyph hovering the sky, and emerging from it were dozens of unknown figures dressed in black cloaks. Each cloak also had a design of three golden eyes on the hood, from which they were shooting small rays of energy.

Those rays impacted harmlessly against the powerful barrier that was set around the school, but the simple fact they were attacking at all proved these forces to be hostile.

"Who are these freaks?" Issei eloquently asked.

Serafall glared at them through the window.

"They're Magicians, groups of humans who can wield magic and act as a group. They don't ally with any one side, and generally, stay neutral to the Three Factions. They're also an insult to real magical girls like me!" She exclaimed, putting emphasis at that last part.

The figures also started to appear on the ground out of magic circles and started to fire magic attacks at the retaliating allied forces of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devil.

(I figure they wanted to use Gasper's Forbidden Balor View power to buy themselves the time they need to get in but now they are just trying to brute force their way in!)

"Do you know who they are working for?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

Lux made a negative expression as he replied:

(Afraid not... And there is no sign of a leader turning up at the moment, but they are too organized to for this to be some small group. I and Yuya are holding them off for now while protecting Gasper and Koneko! I have to go!)

With that, Lux's hologram disappeared.

"We'll just have to flush one out then," Issei spoke up, giving a curious look to the leaders as Yuta nodded and spoke to his comrades:

"Fumika, Daichi and Xenovia, can you go help the guards? Asia, we will need you to be ready to heal anybody that needs treatment as soon as possible." The four nodded in response, the former two already activating their weapons as Sirzechs added:

"Rias, I'd like your peerage to assist as well." Rias nodded in agreement.

"Yours too, So-tan," Serafall asked her little sister.

The Sitri heiresses and her group prepared themselves to fight now as well.

"Irina, Griselda, Itsuki, if you would please?" Michael asked.

"Hai, Michael-sama!" Irina replied instantly before Azazel nodded to Vali.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

The Divine Dividing called as it appeared on the smirking Vali's back, soon manifesting the rest of the dragon-themed armor over his body before he jetted outside to start fighting the Magicians.

' _Wow… I have to admit that armor sure looks cool. I wonder how Issei's one will look like?'_ Yuta thought for a moment while glancing at Vali.

"Now let's go out there and kick some ass!" Issei called with his Boosted Gear ready.

"Let's go.!" Yuta exclaimed.

With that, all the fighters headed out.

* * *

 **With Yuya - At the ORC**

Yuya, Koneko, Lux, and Gasper decided to temporally lock themselves inside of a small room to escape from the magicians that were pursuing them.

While Gasper was frightened and was hiding inside of his box, the other three occupants knew that they needed to fight back and confront was no longer unavoidable.

"They don't appear to be from any of the Three Powers. It seems a new group really decided to crash this meeting by attacking us." Lux mumbled.

"Gasper-kun, don't worry, everything will be fine," Yuya spoke, trying to comfort his new colleague.

"Do you have a plan, Yuya?" Koneko asked, receiving a nod from him.

"Koneko-chan, just promise me to look after Gasper-kun with Lux, okay? All I can say is that things are about to get very messy." Yuya smirked to her and pulled the Zero Eye.

"What's that, Yuya-kun?" Gasper asked, pointing at Yuya's transformation device while still inside of his box.

Yuya only grinned to the Damphir in response.

* * *

 **Outside of the room**

A group of magicians were about to blast the door and prepared themselves to capture the

three kids and magical Grimoire inside the small room.

 ***Flash!* *Boom!***

However, the door suddenly opened, releasing a powerful blue flash of light and an explosion, creating a powerful blast that sent all of them away alongside making a veil of smoke.

" ***Cough!*** ***Cough!*** " Koneko and Gasper coughed due to the smoke created.

When the smoke faded away, the two devils found a new silver, blue and red figure standing in front of them with his back turned to the two.

Ultraman Zero calmly exited the room and inspected the surroundings, soon seeing a new number of magicians coming towards his group.

"Yuya… I-Is that you!?" Koneko asked, her eyes widened in shock alongside Gasper's.

"Yeah. When I'm in this form, I'm Zero. Ultraman Zero!" He exclaimed, making a two finger salute towards the devils.

"So cool," Gasper exclaimed, looking at his new friend with admiration.

' _Ultraman Zero… His power… It's just like Yuta-sempai yet different at the same time.'_ Koneko thought while still analyzing him, impressed.

' _Time to put Nii-san's training into use. To protect my new friends!'_ Zero thought with some determination.

"Lux, please watch over these two for me," Zero asked the familiar.

"Okay! You can count on me, Zero!" Lux made a thumbs up emoji to the Ultra in response.

"Wait! It's dangerous to face all these magicians alone, Yuya!" Koneko tried to go with the Ultra, but Lux stopped her.

"It's alright, Koneko-chan. Leave it to Zero. After all, he _is_ an Ultraman. And you should know by now that they don't go down so easily." Lux assured and stated as a matter of fact.

Koneko reluctantly agreed and decided to trust their judgment.

' _Be safe, Yuya.'_ She thought while looking concerned at the Ultra.

The red and blue Ultra Warrior found several magicians agonizing and crying in pain on the ground due to his earlier trick.

Not soon after that, he found another wave of Magicians already preparing magic circles towards him.

"It's still 20000 years too early for any of you to ever dream about beating me!" He called while pointing a challenging finger towards them.

"Get him! He is just one! We are dozens!" A Magician yelled as she and several others fired beams towards the Ultra.

In response, Zero cracked his knuckles and went towards them without hesitation.

* * *

 **Back to Yuta/Geed**

Somehow, Yuta, now transformed into Ultraman Geed Solid Burning, was leading the newly formed allied forces Biblical forces against the enemy Magicians.

In the heat of the battle, everybody started to follow him while he easily took down several enemies with his attacks.

" **Diffusion Shower!"** He shouted while pointing his Geed Claw upwards.

As a result, several green beams later fell from the sky like rain, striking down many of the Magicians as they terribly failed to defend from his attacks.

"Ahhh!" Dozens of them kept falling from the sky as if they were flies, having their bodies easily pierced by his lights.

"I-It can't be… W-What sort of monster is he!?" A magician called, as some of them actually started to feel frightened about how Geed was destroying them.

And most of the magic beams they fired towards him simply bounced off. All due to the resilient armor Geed has in his Solid Burning Fusion Rise.

The Kuoh Academy students and their new allies were clearly grateful that the blue-eyed Ultra was on their size after seeing the little massacre he created.

The Ultra stopped for a moment and soon saw how his friends and new comrades in arms were also easily suppressing the opposing forces.

' _Okay… This might be looking a bit one sided now… But...'_ He thought.

"Ikuzo!" He shouted, raising his Geed Claw and easily slashing some nearby magicians.

"Yeah!" His allies all gave a battle cry in response and soon followed after him.

Watching from inside the room used for the meeting, the leaders from all the factions were impressed with the charisma Geed had possessed to inspire and boost everyone's morale.

' _With Yuta-san going like that, we might actually end this without_ further _problems.'_ Gabriel thought while inspecting Geed.

However, not five minutes later, a surge of energy appeared in the room, accompanied by an orange-gold magic circle that spawned inside the space. Everyone except the faction leaders tensed, sensing that whoever was coming through was far stronger than the average Devil or Angel.

Sirzechs's and Serafall's eyes both widened, with the redhead stating:

"I recognize this magic! But why…?" he said.

From the magic circle emerged a tall woman with tan skin, long brown hair tied up in a bun, and purple eyes and dull pink glasses. Her figure was very voluptuous, which was further enhanced by the low cut of her dresses and the extremely large amount of cleavage it showed off. In her right hand was a dark wooden staff.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The filthy pretenders to the names of Lucifer and Leviathan, Sirzechs Gremory and Serafall Sitri," she said, smiling happily,

However, one look was enough to see that said smile was as fake as could be, and her eyes showed nothing but malice.

Serafall glared at her.

"Katerea Leviathan! Why are you here?" Katerea's smile changed to a menacing grin.

"Why? To bring death upon you all, of course!" she said, before raising her staff into the air.

Between the two branches at the top of her staff, a sphere of burning orange energy appeared, before going towards the allied group and quickly exploding. They had just enough time to begin conjuring a barrier before the blast enveloped them.

 ***Boom!***

An entire section of the school was leveled, leaving behind a smoking crater while the section of the school it was attached to had caught fire. However, before the blast could hurt anyone of them, Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, Gabriel, and Serafall each acted, working together to create a defensive shield large enough to envelop everyone nearby.

Everybody nearby stopped fighting and saw the scene now in front of them.

"Katerea, this is madness! What are you thinking?!" Sirzechs demanded.

Undeterred by failing to kill them all, Katerea laughed.

"Apparently, I'm thinking the reverse of what all of you are. Just because God and the original Satans are gone, that doesn't mean we should make peace! What we should be doing is wiping the Angels and Fallen Angels out completely while their numbers are down, and establishing a new world order!" she proclaimed.

Ultraman Geed stopped to hear her and frowned.

 _'Great. Yet another warmonger. Are they all part of some secret club or something?'_ He thought, before pausing to consider that thought.

...

Actually, if there were enough strong people like this woman and Kokabiel who wanted war, the idea of them coming together to form some sort of terrorist organization kind of made sense.

And forming a plan to assault a summit between the factions like this one definitely seemed like something a terrorist organization would do.

"Crap…" Geed spoke, realizing this.

Azazel had likely come to the same conclusion as well. But rather than being disturbed by it, the Fallen Angel chose to laugh.

" ***Chuckle*** You're kidding, right? Bring death on all, new world order? Can you be any more of a cliché?" he taunted Katerea.

Katerea glared at him, and they could visibly see wisps of energy beginning to rise off her.

"Azazel, you dare mock me?"

"Oh, I dare indeed," he said, letting his own power begin to come forth.

He stepped forward and spread all twelve of his wings, rising into the air.

"A descendant of the original Leviathan, a desperate woman who wants to go back to a bygone age. This should be interesting," he declared.

A showdown was clearly about to begin, involving these two powerful figures.

However…

 ***Crash!***

Right before the fight between these two began, a white beam zoomed down from the sky and hit the space a few meters away from them, causing a powerful shockwave that made everything tremble.

 ***Ground shaking furiously!***

"Argh! What's going on!?" Katerea asked furiously, unsure of what just happened.

Everyone braced themselves as the beam caused the place to shake repeatedly for a little until it vanished as well, revealing a person crouching.

He looked just like an Ultraman. He had a silver head, a pair of white round eyes and a blue color timer, in the shape of a diamond. He resembles a lot Ultraman Nexus' Dark Mephisto, with some slight differences. The areas where his body was supposed to be black, where instead silver, just like his head.

Geed quickly recognized who this individual was and started to grimace. He also noticed that there some changes to this person's appearance:

There was now a red-colored ornament around his neck and a black belt with a gold buckle. Lastly, there was now a golden and white bracelet with a red light and ring in his left wrist.

"Were you able to predict that I'd show up?" the person asked.

" ***Gasp*** You are...!" Sirzechs gasped.

"Koulder!" Ultraman Geed yelled in shock and surprise.

"Oh shit! This complicates things..." Gundam, who was also nearby Geed, muttered.

"..." Itsuki merely looked at the newcomer in silence.

The leader of the Knights of Chaos slowly stood up and internally gave a sly grin.

"I've returned to the stage of destiny! In the name of the Knights of Chaos, I will kill all of you!" he pointed at all the Faction Leaders and Katerea.

"Prepare yourselves, monsters under human skin!"

* * *

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, Beamstar, Gomora, Metalon, Vernier Bugster, Tyrant

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Yuya/Zero:** No Capsules for now

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia** **/Angel** **:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **?/Whire:**?

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy:**?

 **?/Aura:**?

* * *

 **Capsule 25: The Conference Begins! - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside an of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterward, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(Their were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confront loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 25 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

Yuta finally meets Gabriel and Michael.

Xenovia confess to him.

The meeting begins and all sides eventually agree to make peace.

Not only the Khaos Brigade begins to attacks, but Ultraman Koulder appears as well!

What's going to happen next!? Find out in the next chapter!

As for the new OC that appeared, the Exorcist Tachibana Itsuki, a friend of Irina and Xenovia, there is an important role reserved for him that will also be revealed in the next chapter!

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks.

 **nahariyanash:** Still considering the idea of multiple pairings or harem for the MC. Yuya will attain Shining Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Zero Beyond forms before the fight against Trihexa(666).

Yeah, Gabriel will be able to sense light in Geed and Zero's spirits.

Irina and Yuta is still something that I don't think it's going to work. For now, that is.

Not sure of about making more book-themed characters. I'm still fine with only Grimoire Lux and Croire for now. I'm thinking about giving Lux human form and actually pair him with Croire later.

Not sure about what to do with Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon yet. Maybe make Caius or Koulder kick the brother's ass and make them join the Knights of Chaos. As for Le Fay and Yuya, it sounds nice since they have a close age in this story. But I still have to think about it.

I upload new stuff whenever I can. It could take a few months to be honest. Or even years.

I will place the Ultras you mentioned later in this story, but I'm not really planning to add them as permanent cast for this story. Maybe as special guests for an arc or two.

Hmm...

Being honest, if I placed Ultraman Orb/Kurenai Gai as someone relevant to the story, most of the important fights would be defiantly won because this guy can, in my opinion, definitely destroy every single Supernatural being of the DxD. Yes, even Great Red and Ophis.

I don't want to put someone else like Yuta or Yuya, who ends getting his powers for being his fan and for truly loving Ultraman. I basically did that already two times.

So yeah, he will be neutral and maybe travel and later explore the DxD world, somehow eventually pissing some of the Supernatural factions later. Maybe make this or maybe not...

I'm putting Gai from after the Geed Movie, a person already experienced enough in fights and definitely strong since he has his Ultraman Orb Origin and Orb Trinity forms.

As for the R/B siblings, the three of them will appear to help Geed and Zero, not only Rosso and Blue. I have plans to make Yuya and Asahi(Ultrawoman Grigio) get along.

All these four Ultras can and will later use the power of Chaos to perhaps gain some original power-ups in this story.

I'm thinking about all these suggestions, but nothing is guaranteed. Anyway, thank you for offering them to me regardless. Your ideas will inspire me one way or another.

 **Nobody's here0:** I'm not giving the Kaiju Fusions to Yuta because he will get even more overpowered than he already is. Somebody else is going to use the Kaiju Fusions.

I kinda got lazy about my other story. It's not dead, but I kinda feel too lazy to continue it for now. The Pacific Rim: Rise of the Ultra Guardian fiction is on the hold for now.

Yeah, I know about the Chaosroids. I used to have the Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Game for PS2. But I don't want Chaos Header or any of its variations to appear in this story since this creature has been purified by Ultraman Cosmos.

Yeah, maybe I might make a music contest using not only Geed's song but also other Ultras' songs. I'm thinking about it.

I prefer GEED no Akashi's original version, but that's my opinion and you have yours.

 **Wia5529:** Thanks. Yeah. Time sure flies.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	27. Capsule 26

**Hello, welcome to chapter 26 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Things are about to get serious as the confrontation between the newly formed allied forces and the Knights of Chaos begins. And where will Ultraman Geed, Zero and their companions stand in this?**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 26: An inevitable clash! A shocking revelation!**

* * *

Nobody dared to say anything for a moment while Ultraman Koulder calmly analyzed his surroundings.

' _And just when we were almost done suppressing the magicians… Koulder just had to appear at the worst moment ever.'_ Sona thought while grimacing.

A purple ball of light landed next to Koulder's left side, soon taking the form of his familiar, the book of Chaos - Grimoire Croire.

"Iwae!(Rejoice!) He is il Salvatore, here to smite evil and shepherd humanity towards a new future!" Croire, sitting on her book, celebrated while gesturing at her master.

' _Who is her!? She looks kinda like Lux!'_ Xenovia exclaimed while looking at the other book of Chaos and feeling a similar power to Lux inside of her.

"And his name is _Ultraman Koulder Kai/_ _改_ ( **A/N** : **Japanese kanji:** **改** **, literally means remastered** )! The one true savior has made his advent!" Croire finishes.

' _Kai(_ _改_ _)? Remastered? So his new appearance is not only just for the looks? So he also got an upgrade and certainly looks more powerful.'_ Ultraman Geed processed what he just heard.

"Croire. Set a new barrier around Kuoh Academy. I don't want any of these monsters trying to flee." Koulder asked to his familiar.

"You got it, master!" Croire answered with a grin, receiving a nod from her master in response.

The pixie-like creature raised her hands as they glowed purple and a barrier of the same color soon formed around Kuoh Academy.

"What the!? The heck she just did?" A surprised Saji asked while looking around.

"Now none of you monsters can leave this area unless I'm defeated," Koulder stated as everybody soon gained expressions of shock at this revelation.

"Koulder, what are you doing here!?" Geed spoke up, approaching him.

"I told you I wouldn't run from my fate, that I would return." The leader of the Knights said, glancing at his nemesis.

"Oh? So you are the rumored leader of these Knights of Chaos? To see you are actually here in person..." Katerea raised a hand, ready to strike.

"Watch out, Koulder!" Geed shouted.

"And now you'll be done!" Katerea shouted towards him.

A yellow beam shot down from Katerea's magic circle, washing over Ultraman Koulder and Croire. It soon proved out to have no effect as the Knight Ultra just had to swing his arm to the side and make the beam vanish.

"What!?" Katerea exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm not foolish enough to enter my enemy's H.Q. without a plan," Koulder said, sounding unamused.

"You bastard… What exactly do you want here!? Many of my forces were wiped because of your group! You will pay for hindering our plans! How did you get here so easily!?" The descendant of Leviathan demanded.

"We're always monitoring the supernatural world. We can deal with whatever you throw at us." The Mephisto copy coldly revealed.

"Don't underestimate me, Devil!" He then shouted.

"I have several soldiers here on guard! You can't possibly expect to defeat everybody here alone on your own!" Katerea said and some Devils loyal to her cause suddenly started to appear alongside her Magicians around Kuoh Academy.

Koulder internally smirked back at her words.

"I have those who act as my shield and sword. Reliable and trustworthy comrades. They are powerful, cunning and very intelligent." He stated.

As if on cue...

 ***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

Several explosions suddenly started to happen around the Academy while many of the allied forces and Katerea's minions were slowly being destroyed by some unidentified individuals.

"What!? Impossible!" Katerea muttered in horror.

"The other Knights of Chaos members..." Geed realized.

"They're all here together!?" Zetton inquired in surprise and a little fear.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP - Version 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seems to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression in their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Ultraman Whire and Dark Knight Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to Yuya, who is giving a defiant grin. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 26: An inevitable clash! A shocking revelation!**

* * *

All around the grounds of the battlefield now known as Kuoh Academy, several battles began to take place between humans and beings of the supernatural...

* * *

 **With Aura...**

The female knight of Chaos found herself facing several pure Angels, all of them sporting weapons made of holy light.

Aside from her white suit and its details, looping twice around the woman's shoulders were now shimmering, silver chains that were fastened to her shoulders by two round, star-emblazoned clasps.

The silver chains were made of a soft, highly flexible and Chaos infused metal that was capable of elongating and hardening at will. The chains ended in points which were could form the tips of blades if Aura desired it.

Matching these was a large, silver shield that covered the whole of the knight's right forearm. It was designed in such a way that her arm had to be placed into a slot within the base of the shield so that she could effectively move it in tandem with her arm. The face of the shield was emblazoned with a red lotus flower that contained a round, gleaming, blue gem at the center of it. This Pile Bunker was as much a weapon as it was a shield.

 _ **(A/N: This weapon looks and can be used in the same way as LordKnightmon's yellow shield weapon from the Digimon series)**_

"Surrender yourself, Knight of Chaos! You are outnumbered!" An Angel ordered her, pointing a blade of light towards her.

 ***Slash***

"Ahhh!"

In response to this, Aura drew a sapphire colored rapier in her left hand and used it to stab the angel in the face, killing him on the sight.

"Say your prayers, dove scum!" Aura exclaimed before pointing her weapon at the rest of the still shocked Angels.

* * *

 **With Antinomy...**

"Ahhh!" A Fallen Angel, that was pinned down on the ground by the blue Draco Knight, cried in pain while having his black wings being pulled apart by Antinomy.

"Disgusting… These ugly crow feathers..." Antinomy spoke while throwing the wings away and killing the Fallen above him by stomping on his head and smashing it. The blood and brain contents on his feet were not really a bother for him.

The knight soon materialized a huge black war hammer, which is also a 4-barreled rocket launcher. On one side, there is a large red button, that when pressed against something, causes a powerful explosion. On the other side, there is the launcher that can be used to fire several missiles.

 _ **(A/N: Imagine that this weapon looks exactly like a recolored version of Destra Majjo's Destlauncher from Lupinranger VS Patragner)**_

"You're next!" Antinomy shouted towards a group of Fallen Angels in front of him while swinging his weapon.

* * *

 **With Hosuke/Caius...**

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got?" Caius taunted a group of Devil soldiers, all of them with several injuries from his attacks.

Next to the Dark Knight was already a pile of corpses formed solely of Devils he just finished killing on the spot.

"D-Damm you… What are you, you can't be a human… W-What sort of Sacred Gear is this!?" A devil, who lost both of his arms to Caius, growled towards Hosuke.

" ***Chuckle*** Even if you monsters attack as a group, you're no match for us. We have limitless potential none of you can ever hope to achieve." Caius said with a smug tone as dark energy began to be released from his body.

* * *

 **Back to Geed and Koulder...**

"I'm continuing my family's will. I must finish the work they left undone. They and others entrusted me their wishes! To protect mankind and stop you monsters!" Koulder stated, glaring at all inhuman beings present.

' _Family…? Others…?'_ Geed narrowed his eyes at this.

"Ha! What do you think you can accomplish, you little worm? From what I heard, you are just some insignificant human with a strange Sacred Gear! I, on the other hand, am the descendant of the true Leviathan! You won't stand a chance against me, foolish human!" Katerea boasted.

"Silence! I will erase your evil bloodline from this world! You don't deserve to exist!" The Knight cut her off.

"I'll crush those arrogant thoughts! As for the Biblical Factions, since you monsters all started teaming up, I can no longer delay. I'll annihilate all of you, get ready!" He told to Katerea and next glared to the leaders of the three factions.

"Annihilate? How extreme." Azazel shook his head in exasperation.

"Wait, Koulder!" Geed called out.

"If you fight them now, there's no turning back!" The blue-eyed Ultra tried to reason.

"I never planned to turn back, to begin with." His rival remarked.

"It's not just them! We humans are also part of the problem!" Geed pointed out, earning Koulder's attention and making all the faction leaders look at him.

"If humans view the Supernatural as an enemy, the Supernatural will eventually view humans as the enemy as well. If you're hostile, the more hostility you get in return!" The hero of Light tried to convince his rival.

"That's why you're searching for a way to coexist with no hostility?" Koulder asked.

"That's right!" Geed said.

"There must be a way! I can feel, deep inside, that you are definitely not a Dark Ultra! I can still feel some light, empathy, and kindness inside of you! You genuinely care about the safety of innocent people, don't you!?

I heard about how you cared about Kuoh's people safety. Please, Koulder! Things don't need to be like this! All the factions are tired of war and pointless conflicts!" The Ultra pleaded.

' _What the fuck!? Yuta is actually trying to talk with this bastard!?'_ Issei looked towards his friend in disbelief.

"..." Koulder looked back at Geed in silence.

"I regret that my parents decided to once try to get along with the Supernatural beings... They truly believed that everybody could get along... But they soon strongly regretted doing that… The same happened with my friends and their loved ones!" Koulder told, shocking his rival.

"Koulder… What happened?" Geed asked, trying to understand his rival.

"They were later tricked and backstabbed! That's what started all of this! The Supernatural community views most of the humans as insignificant beings and look down upon us! Geed, you spoke of a way to coexist; then why are they stopping you from finding it?" Koulder asked, pointing at all the factions fighting against the Magicians and Devils brought by Katerea.

"I.. I..." The fusion Ultra trailed off, unable to answer.

"You underestimate the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels! All of them!" Koulder internally closed his eyes. He next glared at the other Ultraman and said:

"That's why your naive behavior disgusts me!" He pointed to Geed.

"Hatred and revenge prevent you from truly moving forward!" The hero of light tried to argue, placing a hand on his Color Timer.

"I heard from Caius that you all lost people important to you as well! I know that feeling! I also lost people precious to me! I know how painful it is! I can relate to you on that at least! And I don't want anybody to pass through this! Human or not!" Geed tried to explain.

" ***Gasps!*"**

All of Yuta's acquaintances adopted an expression of shock and surprise at his revelation.

"Yuta...!" Xenovia whispered in shock at the Ultra's sincere words and revelation.

' _Yuta also lost… Someone important to him?'_ Zetton thought sadly at this.

"You misunderstand it. What moves me forward are the ideals my loved ones taught me. My feelings towards all the good and innocent people that died because of the Supernatural! Not revenge!" Koulder said, becoming silent for a moment.

"I fight for a noble reason! For order and justice! Which is also brought with the annihilation of the entire Supernatural World! All to bring prosperity to humanity!" The Knight Ultra exclaimed.

"He's not wavering at all..." Gundam commented, frowning.

"Since groups like the Three Factions are already killing and reincarnating humans as they please, then this conflict cannot be avoided anymore!" Koulder said.

Geed couldn't deny that fact. Many humans indeed were being reincarnated into Devils and Angels with the Evil Pieces and the Brave Saints systems he heard about.

Since God is dead, new Angels could only be created by the same way reincarnated devils were.

"So… You still don't understand that, Geed!?" The Knight Ultra exclaimed.

"But in this case, it was you who provoked them! Killing many Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels! You started the fight!" Geed countered.

"So you're saying we should live under the fear of being attacked by Fallen Angels and Devils every now and then just because we might anger them!? Or because we are 'inferior' to them!? And that we should depend and pray to the Angels and their dead God!?" Koulder asked and added.

' _How… Why is he so full of hatred…?'_ Asia, now acting as Angel, thought sadly, while analyzing the leader of the Knights.

"Nonsense! And leaving only the 'good ones' alive behind won't change the outcome either." Koulder snorted.

"Humans will eventually view the Supernatural as a threat in the future regardless of what I do, as I have predicted!" He concluded.

"Well then let me teach you that all of your efforts are worthless. Things won't always go as planned. Especially for you humans. You will die here and now, Ultraman Koulder!" Katerea 'suggested' to Koulder.

"You shouldn't do that, Katerea." Azazel grinned, getting her attention.

"You think someone like you can really defeat Ultraman Koulder?" The Governor asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katerea glared at him.

"From what I heard, the only one who defeated Ultraman Koulder so far was Ultraman Geed. Not even I feel like I can defeat him myself now. There's something telling me that he came prepared to kill all of us. So what gives you the idea you can defeat an opponent who's on a much higher caliber? You are being cocky. That cockiness will be your demise-"

"Brazen humans don't scare me!" Katerea interrupted him.

"I'm not a pushover and weak Low-Class Devil. After Ultraman Koulder, I'll make sure to erase that annoying mouth of yours, Azazel. Together with Sirzechs and Serafall!." The descendant exclaimed.

"Hoh, are you showing your true nature?" Azazel chuckled.

"It didn't take much to draw out," Koulder said flatly.

"Hoho, don't think I didn't notice that." Katerea snarled.

"I will make sure to punish you two well for playing with my temper then, too," she said.

"You have the wrong idea." Koulder pointed at her, interrupting the pure-blood Devil.

"What?" She demanded.

"You won't get the chance, Devil. I'll erase you first! You will pay for your crimes against humanity!" He stated menacingly.

The Dark Mephisto lookalike then glanced towards Ultraman Geed and spoke:

"Ultraman Geed, it seems that spending time with the devils has dulled your decision making. I'll say this once: The Supernatural is a threat to humanity. No more delays, they are the true enemy. Not me."

"Koulder, don't let the past experiences tie you down!" Geed spoke up, still trying to persuade the Chaos leader.

"See with your eyes! Think with your own thoughts! If you're imprisoned by your past, you have no future!" The Ultra added.

"Why are you saying this to me? Then why not you yourself? Why you waste your life like this while befriending these monsters?" Koulder asked, pointing at the ORC and the Student Council Devils.

"What did you say!?" Issei growled at the copycat.

"You don't seem to be able to change, huh?" The Knight looked at Geed and mused at this.

"You're wrong! I changed! Everybody can! I believe even you can!" Geed told.

"Thanks to my family and friends' help, I'm not tied down by my past anymore! It's true I used to think of the Devils as the enemy at one point, but not anymore!" Geed exclaimed, looking to his non-human friends.

"Then witness with your own eyes the truth about the Supernatural," Kouder said, walking towards Katerea.

"And if you get in my way, I'll bury you too." The Knight added.

"This definitively can't be stopped anymore!" Gundam freaked out.

' _So this is it…'_ Kaiju MusumeZetton thought.

"The first battle between the Knights of Chaos and the allied factions happens today," Sirzechs muttered.

"Geed, what should we do!?" Gundam asked.

"There's nothing we can do in our current situation," the Ultra remarked begrudgingly to his companion.

"Make sure nobody interferes, Croire," Koulder said to his familiar.

"Got it." She answered and saluted, soon creating a dome that trapped her, Koulder and Katerea inside of it. She would be mainly watching the fight alongside the others.

"He really wants to kill Katerea Leviathan, no matter what," Rias spoke.

"Yes. Should we only watch for now, Buchou?" Akeno asked the redhead.

"Who will win?" Issei asked.

...

* * *

Now standing in front of Katerea, Koulder was prepared to face her.

"Any last words?" Katerea mocked the human.

"It will be very satisfying to wipe away that smug look from your face," Koulder stated in a serious tone.

He then extended his arm to the right side and a sword materialized in his hand.

" ***Gasp!*** That weapon, it's-" Geed exclaimed in surprise upon seeing Koulder's new weapon.

It looked just like Kamen Rider Accel's Engine Blade, but instead of being used for Gaia Memories, there was a special slot in the blade to fit a single Capsule.

" **Koulder Edge**!" The Ultra announced his new gear's name.

He then dashed towards Katerea at a high speed, which caught her off guard.

'N-Nani!? He is fast!' Katerea thought in surprise.

When the blade was a few inches from slashing the devil's head, a magic circle quickly appeared on time to protect her.

"You bastard! But I won't lose to the likes of you!" Katerea declared, holding the magic circle between her and Koulder.

' _I have received an extra power from Ophis' snake. There is no way I'm going to lose to this human!'_ She thought with a smirk.

But to her shock, a red aura soon enveloped her opponent's body, raising his power. And soon following after that, the force behind Koulder's blade began to create cracks around Katerea's magic circle.

"N-Nani!? Bakana! His powers suddenly increased!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

The Ultra finally destroyed her shield and proceeds to kick the descendant in the stomach with force, pushing her a few meters away.

"Gyah!" Katerea even spat some blood due to the blow.

' _How is this possible!?… Did he just managed to break my left rib with only that kick!?'_ The devil thought, starting to sound concerned while clutching her stomach in pain.

She tried to fly and create some distance between the two of them, but Koulder quickly followed after her into the sky and punched her in the face, making her crash against the ground with force and leave a crack on it.

 ***Crash!***

" ***Pant* *Pant*** W-Why…? How is this possible? I have Ophis' snake with me. This shouldn't be happening at all… And where does his strength comes from?" Katerea asked aloud.

Ophis has the ability to manifest her powers in the form of snakes. These snakes have the ability to increase a person's power tremendously by consuming it. Katerea was one of the fortunate individuals to receive such gift from her in a promise of helping the Dragon God later with Great Red.

But somehow, no matter what she tried, Koulder was easily and quickly suppressing her.

...

* * *

' _Koulder definitely got stronger as well ever since our duel. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he is easily pummelling this Katerea Leviathan Devil down.'_ Geed thought as he and everybody else observed the fight between the Ultra and the Devil.

"Oi, is Koulder ever going to lose!?" Issei exclaimed.

"No, that won't happen. At least not now." Geed said.

"As long as he is still standing, Koulder won't give up. No matter what." Zetton added.

"That's Correct." A voice called.

Turning their heads to the new voice, everyone saw three people approaching them: Caius, Antinomy and Aura.

"The Knights of Hanoi!? Caius!" Gundam shouted.

"And someone new..." Zetton whispered, staring at Antinomy and Aura.

' _Oi, Oi. Is this serious? That guy's armor looks like the Grand Chariot from Akame ga Kill but in light blue instead of black. And why I feel a dragon-like aura around him? Although, he certainly gives a Draco knight vibe around him due to the armor's appearance._

 _And is that woman wearing what appears to be Beta's Keshin Armour from Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone? And the shield in her right arm kinda looks like the one used by LordKnightmon with some slight differences.'_ Geed thought while looking towards Antinomy and Aura for a moment. Examining both of them.

"Oi, your leader is going to pay later for what he did! You guys can't honestly hope to win all the faction leaders here!" Issei said and pointed at the said person.

"Oh yeah? So what? He's not dead yet." Antinomy questioned.

"Hmph. There's no way he'll lose." Aura folded her arms.

"Koulder-sama will obviously win." Caius chuckled.

"Uh? I see... Quite the bond you guys have." Azazel mused at the three.

"It's time to perform your last rites!" Koulder spoke in a cold tone, pointing at his injured opponent.

"Go apologize to your creator for the mistake you became." He coldly stated to Katerea.

"Apologize? How ridiculous! I will-" Katerea said as she stood up, full of injuries.

"Did you take care of the weaklings around the area?" Koulder interrupted her and asked his team, glancing at them.

"Yes. We destroyed them all." Aura bowed as she replied.

"What!?" Katerea/Sirzechs/Serafall/Michael/Gabriel gasped.

' _Our soldiers… Are all dead?'_ Azazel grimaced at that.

"Don't worry, boss." Caius bowed as well.

"Those guys were surprisingly weak." The Dark Knight added.

' _Our forces were all… Destroyed? So easily?'_ Serafall thought, still in disbelief.

Now that she focused, she could really sense that the reading of every Devil soldier they brought for this meeting was completely gone. It seems only she, Sirzechs, Grayfia and Rias and Sona's peerages were left.

The same could be said for Azazel and the Seraphs forces.

"How dare you...!" Katerea growled in rage, clenching her fists. Her Devil followers and Magicians were now gone thanks to them, angering her even more.

"What's wrong, Katerea Leviathan? Things didn't go as you planned?" Caius questioned.

"Hoh, weren't those her exact words at Koulder-sama some moments ago?" Croire grinned.

"Why you...!" the Devil traditionalist was angered even more at that.

"It's about time I end this too." Koulder turned back to the duel.

But in response, Katerea extended her right arm towards the Ultra and turned them into tentacles, soon wrapping them around Koulder's body.

"You don't look like someone that can beat me! I refuse to die at the hands of you, insolent human! Know your place! Now that things come to this, you are going with me!" Katerea exclaimed and pointed out.

There was only one thing left for her to do since things have come to this: **A Self-Destruct Spell.**

As much as it wounded her pride to use it against a human, the trick would also at least kill him, right?

"..." Koulder simply remained silent and wasn't even fazed at all.

"You're guaranteed to lose! Why don't you admit you can't win?" She said, trying to intimidate him.

"You're funny. The climax featuring Koulder-sama's victory is just starting." The one to speak was Caius.

At this moment, Ultraman Zero, Grimoire Lux, Koneko and Gasper arrived at the scene, having managed to deal with all the magicians that attacked them on the way.

"Koneko! Gasper!" Rias called her servants, relieved to see them fine.

"Buchou!" They greeted her back and reunited with the rest of the peerage.

"Who is that!?" Saji asked, pointing at Zero.

Everybody, else aside from Yuta's group, was equally curious about the newcomer.

"Another Ultraman!?" Sona spoke in surprise.

"What the!? Koulder and a Devil are dueling?" Lux wondered aloud.

"Zero! Lux" Ultraman Geed exclaimed towards the two.

"Nii-san!/Yuta!" His brother and familiar cried out at the same time.

"Nii-san!? Wait… Is that Yuya!?" Issei asked aloud, finally realizing who Zero was, while he and everybody else unaware were receiving nods from his kouhais, surprising those that recently met Yuta's younger brother.

"Interesting… So Oki William's brother also has those powers..." Azazel mused.

All the Knights of Chaos looked towards Ultraman Zero in surprise, not believing that a new Ultra Warrior has appeared either.

' _Another Ultraman… And it's Ultraman Zero!?'_ Itsuki thought while looking at Zero.

"What's going on, Nii-san?" Zero asked as he and Lux finally approached Geed.

"It's Koulder. He is facing the person behind this attack. The Devil over there!" Geed spoke and pointed towards Katerea.

' _Holy shit! That guy definitely looks like a purified version of Dark Mephisto!'_ Zero thought while looking for the first time at Ultraman Koulder and analyzing him.

"Any last words before we both die, Koulder!?" Katerea asked with a malicious smile.

"You fool! Do you really think this is enough to kill me!?" Her opponent asked. Her grin disappeared.

"What!?" The devil asked in surprise, not expecting this response from the Ultra.

The leader of the Knights of Chaos soon released a red aura and managed to free himself while destroying Katerea's tentacles with ease.

Koulder then aimed his Koulder Edge and began to charge energy in the weapon. He summoned his Riser and scanned his weapon with the smaller red device.

" **Limit Break!"** His Riser announced.

"Kurae(Take this)! **Last Strike**!" The Knight Ultra shouted before pressing the trigger present in the blade's handle. A powerful red stream of energy was fired afterward towards his enemy.

"Ahh!" It was so fast that Katerea wasn't able to dodge at all for the attack.

 ***Boom!***

An explosion followed after that, sending her towards the ground with full force. Surprisingly, Katerea was still alive after all of this, but her body was burnt in many places and full of critical injuries.

"This was… A complete massacre." Gundam spoke, earning some nods from his companions, seeing that the fight was now finally over.

The barrier around the two combatants finally dispersed, freeing them.

"You underestimated him, Katerea." Azazel told her.

"You should've listened to Azael's words, instead of being cocky. Well, this could be considered your punishment." Antinomy added, looking amused at Katerea's injured and pathetic form.

"I remember…" Aura started, catching everybody's attention.

"When we _'visited_ ' your territory by accident, you laughed at us, saying that humans would only get killed before you due to _'how weak and inferior'_ wewere. That we were made only to serve your species at best.

Katerea Leviathan, your current state could've been avoided if you simply opened your eyes a little more on us, humans." The female knight stated.

' _What? Do they have some sort of relationship…?'_ Sirzechs and Azazel thought at this.

"Wait… My territory…? _***Gasp!***_ A-Are you perhaps..." Katerea tried to say as if figuring something important.

"Moreover, this could be considered karma, seeing what you did to humanity!" But Caius interrupted, laughing and mocking her.

"Shut... up...!" Katerea growled.

"Just so you know… The power-up you received from Ophis was useless against me. You never stood a chance against me, abomination. The Khaos Brigade will be powerless against the nobles Knights of Chaos. We will not let any of you bastards ruin this world!" Koulder stated, surprising his adversary.

"What!? How you could beat me!? I was supposed to be as much as strong as the original Leviathan..." Katerea muttered.

"It's because of my soul's unique ability… My personal skill… My Semblance… **Adaptation:** I now possess the ability to surpass my opponent's strength upon experiencing it, eventually allowing me to prevail over almost anybody." Koulder stated while a red aura covered his body, slowly increasing his strength.

"Holy shit… This is… Koulder's special ability!? His Semblance!? That's so overpowered!" Geed spoke surprised, also hearing about it for the first time and grabbing the attention of everybody nearby.

But that was also the same case for Yuta and Yuya, the more they fight, the stronger they became as well.

"What's a Semblance, Yuta!?" Some of the devils asked him, but he refused to answer them now.

"Not now, people! Let's focus first!" Zetton yelled.

"I-Impossible! I have never heard of something like this power… W-What are you? Y-You can't be a human..." Katerea growled towards Koulder.

But the Knight Ultra simply ignored her.

"Finish her," Koulder spoke up towards his team, snapping his fingers.

"Yes." Aura bowed.

"Wait, Koulder!" Ultraman Geed tried to stop him.

Corrupted-like energy materialized in Antinomy, Aura, and Caius's hands, which then united before firing black spikes at Katerea, pinning the Devil to the ground and piercing her body, before raising her into the air.

"Arrghh!" Katerea screamed in pain.

At the same time, her body was slowly disintegrating due to the spikes' energy.

Some of the girls covered their mouths with hands in horror due to the scene in front of them.

"This is… Too brutal..." Serafall whispered at her fellow Devil's screams of pain as she slowly and painfully died.

Katerea's now lifeless body fell on the ground, next to Koulder.

"Now that the vermin have been exterminated, we can get down to business." He announced.

The leaders tensed while the young Devils and the exorcists got behind their respective leaders.

The Ultra quickly decapitated the head from the body and promptly grabbed it to show to the faction leaders.

"Let this be an example! This is what awaits the rest of you, monsters!" Koulder declared and tossed the head away.

Next, he and his Knights soon regrouped and began to walk towards the supernatural beings when Ultramen Geed and Zero, and their companions soon got between them and the 3 factions.

"So you still insist on getting in my way, huh?" Koulder said to his rival.

"Is there really no way we can try to talk this out?" The blue-eyed Ultra asked.

"Only after I ensure every supernatural monster is dead." The Knight Ultra replied.

"Then we will stop you here and now!" Zero declared, pointing a finger at the enemy Ultra.

"You're welcome to try!" Caius challenged them, drawing his Master Sword and pointing it at them.

Koulder was about to speak next but was cut off when a large bolt of demonic energy was fired from above. It made contact with a barrier surrounding the leader of the Knights, leaving him unharmed.

Eyes turning towards the perpetrator. Said person was none other than Vali Lucifer. Said devil-human hybrid was still in his Scale Mail, the armor's wings glowing brightly in the sky.

"Insolent brat! How dare you attack his majesty!" Aura hissed, brown orbs glowing from her eye sockets.

"Its fine, Aura." Koulder calmed the female knight.

"Ah yes, the half-breed with Lucifer's blood. I almost forgot about you." The Ultra flatly said, not looking unfazed at all.

"Oh?" Vali looked surprised at him, impressed that someone about his origin.

The reveal about Vali's true origin shocked some of the individuals that have heard it.

' _He is the original Lucifer's descendant?'_ Geed thought in surprise.

Looking at the armored teen, the Knight Ultra said:

"I'm guessing you wish to fight me?" Vali smirked under his helmet.

"I knew from the moment I saw Ultraman Geed fighting against Kokabiel that you Ultras would be someone worth facing against. Far better than my so-called 'rival'." Vali said, giving Issei a side glance.

"And seeing your aura right now only furthers that fact. Now, show me what the leader of the Knights of Chaos can do!" He challenged Ultraman Koulder.

"My Lord, if I may make a selfish request," Antinomy asked politely.

Koulder blinked, not expecting for the Draco Knight to speak up:

"You may."

"Might I be the one to face this foolish child? I have always wanted to see how these special half-breed Devils measured up."

"Sure. Go ahead, Antinomy." Koulder replied.

"My thanks, Koulder-sama." Antinomy said sincerely.

Extending his cape from his back, the Draco Knight took to the air, releasing a strong gust of wind that nearly knocked over the weaker onlookers.

Vali frowned under his helmet as Antinomy was now floating in front of him. This was not the person he wanted to fight. He might be somehow giving the aura of a powerful dragon but he was not stronger than the Ultra Warrior he wanted to fight now.

But if this man was a high-ranking subordinate of Koulder, then he too must be strong enough.

"Hmph. Fine, I guess I can deal with you before I take on your boss. Try to keep me entertained." Vali said as Scale Mail's wings glowed.

"Indeed! I expect the same from you!" Antinomy said.

"I wish to see the prowess of one who is a descendant of this universe's original Devil Lords. Let us put on a wonderful display for Koulder-sama!"

Then, the Knight launched himself forward at a speed that surprised Vali. The Cambion could only bring his arms up to defend as Antinomy launched a punch at him.

The impact released a large explosion that consumed Vali. It didn't kill him, as Vali flew out of the smoke. He fired several bolts of demonic energy at the Knight of Chaos. The blue armored warrior skillfully dodged them as he continued his pursuit.

And with that, Vali and Antinomy began to battle each other in the sky.

…

* * *

Caius summoned a black portal on the ground and from it, several minions of the Knights of Chaos came: a group of several Darklops Zeros and Beowulf Grimm.

' _What the!? Darklops Zeros and Grimm from RWBY?'_ Ultraman Zero could barely believe what he was seeing.

"Attack!" Caius ordered as the monsters began to charge towards the allied forces.

"Let's go, guys!" Issei shouted and the rest of the Kuoh Academy students and the exorcists followed after him.

Ultraman Geed Solid Burning tried to go for Koulder, but Caius soon got in his way at the last moment and pushed him away from his rival.

"Caius!?" The hero of light spoke, surprised.

"Your opponent now is me! I will get payback from before!" The dark knight yelled as they both started exchanging blows, somehow crashing in the Academy's main building.

The Devils, exorcists, Angel, Grimoire Lux and Xenovia began to engage the Grimm while Ultraman Zero, Kaiju Musume Zetton and Gundam were dealing with the robot copies of said Ultra Warrior.

Ultraman Koulder, Croire and Aura simply passed through them since they were all busy and kept walking towards the leaders.

"Make sure nobody interferes." The Knight Ultra told to the female Knight, earning a nod from her in response. The female Knight agreed and would stay behind in stand by.

While his comrades and minions dealt with the small fry, he and Croire would eliminate the Faction Leaders.

...

* * *

Caius pinned Geed Solid Burning against a wall from the Academy's Main Building and proceded to strangle the Ultra.

"I'm stronger than the last time we fought! This time you are done for!" The dark knight said menacingly.

"Argh!" The Ultra Warrior cried in pain while trying to free himself.

"I will also burn you to death! **Shadow Flames**!" Caius said and he conjured some black flames to engulf Geed's body.

"Yuta!" Sona called over him after destroying a nearby Grimm with her magic. She tried to go help the Ultra but more Grimm got on her way.

"Ha! It's the end for you, Geed!" The shadow fighter boasted.

However, instead of looking defeated...

"Caius... You made a grave mistake," Geed announced serious while the black flames consumed him.

"Huh? The heck are you talking about?" Caius asked confused.

"In this form… I have a huge affinity... With fire! Flames make me stronger!" The Ultra declared as the black flames suddenly vanished and Geed grabbed both of his opponent's wrists.

"What the!? Oh shit!" Caius spoke shocked, not expecting this.

"Haa!" Geed's red body suddenly started to release fire that began to cover Caius' entire body.

The situation reversed.

"Ahh! Fuck!" The shadow warrior cried in pain and began to roll on the ground while trying to extinguish the flames that now covered his body.

Seeing the comeback, Sona sighed in relief and focused back on her fight.

Leaving Caius aside, for now, Geed decides to help the others with the grunt enemies.

...

* * *

Geed appeared in time to see that his companions were almost done dealing with the minions of the Knights.

" **Wide Zero Shoot!"**

" **Zetton Breaker!"**

 **[Twin Finish!]**

Ultraman Zero, Kaiju Girl Zetton, and Gundam used their respective finishers to destroy all the Darklops Zeroes in their way.

" **Solid Script: Explosion!** " Lux fired a beam from one of his pages.

" **Holy Arrow!** " Angel made a bow of light in her arms and fired light arrows, easily piercing and killing all nearby Grimm.

Xenovia swung down her Durandal, producing a powerful energy slash that wiped away the Grimm in front of her.

These three, alongside the Devils and the Exorcists, also finbished dealing with the creatures of darkness sent towards

Seeing this, Aura walked up in front of them, but instead of looking angry at them for beating her minions, she looked more eager to fight them.

"I suppose I should have expected things to not be so simple." She spoke while glancing at her enemies.

"Be careful, guys! She is definitely a dangerous Knight of Chaos. Just like Caius!" Gundam alerted, making sure everybody was aware of how dangerous the woman in front of them was.

In response to this, Aura gave them a sweet smile and began to release a white aura towards the group. It was so powerful that most of the reincarnated devils even got on their knees due to the sheer force behind the pressure made by Aura.

"I'm Aura. One of the two Royal Knights. A special group within the Knights of Chaos." The female Knight introduced herself.

"Royal Knights!? And who is the other one!?" Xenovia asked while trying to shake off Aura's pressure.

"It's my partner, Antinomy. The guy upstairs giving the Hakuryukou a well-deserved beating." Aura said while gesturing to the sky above them.

Everybody saw, in surprise, how it was actually Vali who was on the defensive up there from Antinomy's attacks.

* * *

 **With Vali and Antinomy**

With said Dragon Knight, he was pressing the advantage on Vali. Antinomy was using his war hammer against Vali, creating explosion after explosion. That gave the White Dragon Emperor little openings to use his Sacred Gear's ability. Not that the latter knew it would be ineffective against the Draco Knight or any other Chaos user.

Vali had to admit that Antinomy was definitely a powerful opponent, and this was indeed fun.

However, the cambion was set on fighting Koulder. He felt that if he could defeat Koulder, or at least fight him to a draw, then Vali would be one step closer to fighting Great Red.

Conjuring a magic circle, Vali fired a powerful demonic energy blast at Antinomy.

" **Blast Burn!** " The Knight said and internally smirked as he fired an equally powerful blue fireball from one of his hands.

 ***Boom!***

The two attacks collided and created a large explosion that covered the whole area in thick smoke. Vali took that chance to fly towards Antinomy under the cover of smoke.

The Knight appeared to have sensed the young man coming from behind and quickly spun around to block Vali's punch. That was what Vali was hoping for, as it fulfilled the requirement for Divine Dividing.

 **[Divide!]** Albion's voice said.

However…

' _What!? I'm not getting any of his strength!?'_ Vali thought in surprise.

The next second, Antinomy kicked the half-breed away from him and observed his Sacred Gear. Dust-like particles stopped flowing off from Vali's energy wings, signifying the excretion of the excess power he couldn't contain was not happening right now.

"How is this possible!? Why I couldn't absorb any of your strength!?" Vali asked, frowning under his helmet.

Antinomy meanwhile flexed his fingers, to see if there had been any changes to his person. Nothing different with him at all. Once that was done, he looked back at Vali.

"So that is the ability to halve your opponent's power and add it to your own. Tell me, that power comes from the dragon sealed inside Divine Dividing, correct?" The Draco Knight asked.

"You are correct," Vali said as he prepared to continue the battle.

"I see..." Antinomy mused before adding,

"Then you will never be able to defeat Koulder-sama."

That made Vali blink under his helmet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Quite simple really. Like me, Ultraman Koulder-sama is resistant to all dragon-originated abilities that are not totally offensive based like yours right now. Any skills or magic that comes directly from a dragon do not work on us, or not to full effect. For example, instead of dividing his power in half, you would receive none at all. Just like now." Antinomy explained coldly.

Vali was surprised. High resistance to all dragon-based abilities!? Not even Ophis' unique abilities would affect these guys!? He had never heard of such a being like that.

[Impossible!] Albion declared.

[No one is resistant to my dividing abilities, not even Ophis and Great Red!]

"Perhaps, but it doesn't look like he's lying," Vali commented to the dragon.

Unfortunately for Vali, Antinomy took his distraction as an opening to attack.

" **Azure Wraith!** " Antinomy conjured a large blue fireball with a draconic face on it and sent it hurdling at Vali. The cambion just barely had time to react in creating a shield when the projectile struck. The explosion sent Vali crashing into one of the school buildings below.

The Knight landed on top of a destroyed wall as he looked at the damage.

"I Apologize for that, but I couldn't resist not taking advantage of the opening." He commented as he looked at Vali.

The devil's armor was damaged, now sporting several missing pieces.

[As much as I hate to say it Vali, this is not an opponent we can defeat. Especially if he can damage Scale Mail, which few can do. We should withdraw before our escape route gets cut off.] Advised Albion.

"No, not yet." Vali grunted as he got up.

That attacked had done more than just physical damage, he could feel his stamina had gone down considerably. Nevertheless, the cambion did not withdraw. This was the first time he had been pushed to this point, except when he trained with Azazel.

And there was still Koulder, who was busy with the Faction Leaders for a while.

Vali refused to back down, he had never done so before and he will not now. Not until he's given everything he's got.

With that thought invigorating him, Vali got back to his feet and took to the air.

Flying past Antinomy, Vali powered up another magical spell and fired seven demonic bolts at once. The projectiles flew towards said Knight at lightning speed. The blue warrior frowned as he dodged the first four attacks and used his cape to block the last three.

" **Aspect of the Dragon: Metal Claws!** " The Knight of Chaos said in response.

His fingers suddenly transformed into dark gray metallic dragon claws. Raising his hands outwards, the claws extended as the nails in them flew towards Vali.

The devil had no time to react as several of the nails impaled through his damaged armor.

Vali tried to free himself, but Antinomy swung him down onto the ground hard, creating a small crater. Then the Draco Knight slammed Vali into another part of the building, following it up by throwing Vali high into the air.

...

* * *

 **Back to Geed and company**

Seeing the way the fight Vali and Antinomy was going, the Devils couldn't help but be even more terrified of the Knights than they already were.

"We won't let you have your way, Knights of Chaos! This stops here!" Ultraman Zero declared as he and his allies prepared to charge at Aura.

"Well said, Ultraman Zero." Geed agreed with him, getting at his side.

"Oh? Then, by all means, come at me! Show me what you are capable of!" Aura spoke amused and the chains around her suddenly began to shake furiously.

"Issei!" Seeing this, Rias cried out for her Pawn's name.

"The school grounds are now enemy territory!" She declared so that Issei could use his Pawn's piece **Promotion** ability.

"Thank you, Buchou! **Promotion: Queen**!" Issei declared as his body glowed briefly.

"And…" He continued as the bracer Azazel had given him before the fight to control his Sacred Gear broke off.

This time it was Ddraig who spoke:

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

A red light covered Issei, who was now in a red dragon armor, Scale Mail. The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear.

"Hoh! The kid managed to activate **Balance Breaker**!" Azazel exclaimed.

"What the!? When did he learn to do that!?" Saji asked surprised.

"Oh!? Awesome! His armor actually looks cool as well!" Geed commented.

"But it appears to be an incomplete version. I wonder if it will give him a fighting chance against the Knights of Chaos?" Azazel asked.

"You should worry more about yourself first, crow," Koulder spoke while going after Azazel and the other leaders.

Issei noticed that while Koulder was going for the leaders, his back was now totally exposed. Noticing this, he seemed to now have found an opportunity!

" **Dragon Shot!** " Issei yelled as he fired a beam attack towards the leader of the Knights of Chaos. This time it was much larger and faster than the previous ones he used to fire.

Aura saw the attack coming and was about to try to stop it. She believed that Issei's attack would be completely useless. And she was certainly right.

But somebody else beat her into doing it.

When the beam was a few inches from hitting Koulder's back, a figure suddenly jumped in and stopped the attack with a single swing from his sword.

"Nani!?" Issei exclaimed in surprise at seeing his attack is easily stopped.

" ***Gasp!*** " Everybody adopted an expression of disbelief upon identifying who stopped the attack.

The person certainly surprised everybody of the allied forces since it was none other than exorcist Tachibana Itsuki himself.

"I-Itsuki…?" Irina tried to call her partner but was only received back by a stoic expression on his face.

The exorcist proceded to look at the Ultra Warrior next to him and asked:

"Are you okay, Koulder-sama?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you, Itsuki." Koulder replied and resumed his walk towards the faction leaders alongside his familiar.

"You do know I could have stopped that attack, right?" Aura asked as she approached Itsuki.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore. I don't need to keep up with the act anymore." Itsuki replied dismissively.

"Itsuki!" A voice called him, prompting him and Aura to look towards Irina and everybody else of the allied forces.

"What have you done!?" The Chesnut haired girl asked, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Didn't you just saw what I did? I protected Ultraman Koulder-sama." The exorcist bluntly answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Itsuki… You… Oh no..." Xenovia trailed off, finally realizing what that meant.

"Are you a Knight of Chaos!?" Kiba demanded, gripping his sword tightly.

" ***Chuckles*** Thanks for just pointing out the obvious, Kiba Yuuto. ***Sigh*** I guess that's it. No more playing exorcist I guess." Itsuki muttered, shrugging.

"Itsuki… Why? How could you do this? To betray the Church..." Griselda spoke, also not believing that the younger boy in front of her now became a new enemy.

"Itsuki… How could you betray us… Like this? After everything, we went through… Why!? Just why!?" Irina asked with anger in her voice.

"Tachibana! You bastard! Aren't you Irina and Xenovia's friend?" Issei wanted an explanation, raising his Boosted Gear fist towards the other brunette.

" ***Chuckle*** You people got it all wrong. Itsuki never betrayed the Church. To begin with, he was never one of yours! He only joined the Church to keep tabs on all of you there!" Aura declared, smirking while also folding her arms.

This statement made Irina and Xenovia's heart sunk a bit and both got on their knees in despair.

"No… No, it can't be! You're lying!" Irina and Xenovia tried to deny what they just heard from the female Knight.

"Unfortunately, that's the harsh and cruel truth. Like Aura just said, I only joined the Church to acquire specific intel and secrets like God's death. Befriending the two of you was only one of the things I needed to do in order to blend in.

If anything, I'm truly sorry for deceiving you two. Irina. Xenovia. But it was all for the sake of the greater good!" Itsuki spoke while giving them an apologetic bow. He also looked genuinely sorry for tricking them.

' _I'm sorry… Irina. Xenovia. But this needs to be done!'_ Itsuki thought sadly.

...

Silence took control of the place for a while…

"Although…Wow, I feel so much better now that I know I no longer need to keep up with this farce," Itsuki spoke as if feeling relieved of having a huge burden taken off from his shoulders.

He purposely said this expecting to make Irina and Xenovia hate him, all so that they wouldn't hesitate when fighting with him. He really liked the two of them as friends, but since it seems he couldn't convince them to join his cause, the least he could do was to make them less hesitant about the idea of fighting him now.

For the respect he had towards the Church duo, he wouldn't want to beat them in their current state, full of doubts and uncertainty.

"You bastard…!" Issei was even more furious with him now.

"Unforgivable! I will make you pay for toying with Xenovia-san and Irina-san's hearts." Ultraman Zero spoke angrily at him.

Well, at least he wouldn't mind killing the pervert one in front of him. And his bad guy act seems to be very convincing. Well, almost convincing.

' _Something's wrong… Tachibana Itsuki… Are you purposefully trying to make Xenovia and Irina hate you?'_ Ultraman Geed thought with an internal frown.

But it appears that Itsuki's words have been still ineffective since Irina and Xenovia still weren't looking ready to fight him.

' _I guess one more push will do the job...'_ Itsuki thought as he tossed his standard exorcist sword away and removed his silver cross necklace, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with his foot while sporting an evil grin.

This got looks of shock from Irina and Xenovia began to grit her teeth. Angel covered her mouth with her hands.

"Itsuki..." Irina seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Itsuki… You..." The bluenette growled at him.

' _Perfect… Now for final the touch...'_

Itsuki next grabbed and showed some items that greatly shocked Ultramen Geed and Zero:

" ***Gasp!*** Those items are- **!** " Geed trailed off, unable to finish.

 **Three Ultra Capsules: Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth and… Dark Faust.**

Itsuki smirked at them and chanted while extending his arms to the sides:

"Arawarenasai(Appear)! The future portal that lights up our path!"

A blue galaxy like portal appeared above his feet while the three Ultra Capsules in his possession began to float in front of him.

The three Capsules turned on by themselves and combined with each other, soon forming what appeared to be an Ultra transformation device that greatly resembled **Ultraman Nexus' Evoltruster** with some slight differences:

The device's white part was red and the red crest in the center of it was now a dark blue instead. And the blue crystals in it were now yellow.

"The Evoltruster!?" Ultraman Zero exclaimed in complete disbelief.

"Itsuki! Are you really going to-!" Aura spoke, surprised to see that her companion was going to fight with everything.

"I no longer have any doubts! For the sake of a brighter tomorrow, I will fight even my former friends if necessary!" He declared, finally grabbing the 'Evoltruster' and raising it with his right arm.

"Ha!" Itsuki shouted and a huge amount of energy began to escape from the portal above him, starting to cover his whole body. Red, blue, white and dark energy began to pour out of the portal, completely covering his body as well.

The portal also released a powerful light that blinded everyone nearby, forcing them to shut their eyes.

"What is this energy!?" Sona exclaimed in shock alongside Rias and their respective peerages.

' _There is no doubt that I saw him taking out a Dark Faust Ultra Capsule. But this item didn't make part of Ultraman Geed's Toy Catalogue. Is he perhaps-!'_ Geed was thinking about who Itsuki also might be.

When the light finally died down, they were all facing a familiar face that was spotted some time ago.

Now, in front of all the allied forces, an Ultra Warrior was staring at them in Itsuki's place while standing next to Aura.

He looked exactly like Ultraman Nexus' Dark Faust with some slight differences.

This 'Faust' didn't have black eyes, but white ones instead. His feet were not curved just like his TV counterpart and the black color, in his body and face, was replaced for a dark blue tone. Finally, he had a silver shield-shaped Color Timer in his chest, emitting the Ultras' blue light in it. He looked like a purified version of Faust.

 **Tachibana Itsuki became the Knight of Chaos known as Ultraman Whire.**

* * *

 **Current Capsules so far**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial **,** Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, Beamstar,Gomora, Metalon, Vernier Bugster, Tyrant

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon

 **Yuya/Zero:** No Capsules for now

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike),Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia** **/Angel** **:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon, Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Itsuki/Whire** : _**Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth, Dark Faust**_

 **Hosuke/Caius** **:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy** : **_Dragon_** _**Armour(?), War Hammer(?)**_

 **?/Aura:** _ **Keshin Armour(?), Shield/Pile Bunker(?), Rapier(?),**_

* * *

 **Capsule 26: An inevitable clash! A shocking revelation! - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterwards, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 26 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

Well, I suppose a lot of things happened and shocking revelations were presented for our heroes.

I recently started watching Kamen Rider Zi-O and stumbled upon Black Woz/White Woz/Kamen Rider Woz. It's a coincidence I made some book themed characters before he appeared? I think that maybe I'm going to ' _Iwae'_ a lot from now.

For Ultraman Koulder vs Katerea, it was pretty much destined to be a one-sided fight since I wanted Koulder to teach her a lesson and to stirr some terror into the Faction Leaders.

I wanted to show how the Allied Biblical Factions and even the Khaos Brigade will have trouble dealing with the Knights of Chaos and how terrifying they can be to both groups. While also showing them that humans can be considered very deadly to Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels.

Well then, let's see some things:

 **Ultraman Koulder Kai/** **改** **(Remastered)** \- I will explain later how Ultraman Koulder achieved his new power and weapon in the future. As for his Semblance, I will also tell how he unlocked it later.

 **Antinomy and Aura -** I watched Digimon Frontier for some reason and I decided to make these two as a special group within the Knights of Chaos known as Royal Knights because of LordKnightmon and Dynasmon. I will even make the two use some of the attacks used by the two Digimon. Things about their main role and background will be more explored in the future as well. The Grand Chariot Armour from Akame ga Kill somehow makes me really think of a dragon, so I decide to give Antinomy some dragon based powers to him.

 **Tachibana Itsuki** \- Who already expected Itsuki to be a Knight of Chaos? I hope my hints were not so obvious. In the last chapter, he texted to his comrades to signal when they could attack the supernatural forces inside of Kuoh Academy.

 **Ultraman Whire** \- Who actually expected his identity to also be Itsuki? As for the origin about how Itsuki got his Ultra Capsules, his 'Evoltruster' and his powers will later be explained.

As a spoiler of sorts, Ultraman Zearth and Ultraman Agul Ultra Capsules have a fundamental role in Itsuki's transformation: basically purifying Dark Faust's Ultra Capsule and getting rid of any malice present in it. This will be further explained and explored in the next chapters.

The fights will pretty much end in the next chapter, I hope you liked the chapter.

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **ARSLOTHES:** Yeah, I'm thinking about that.

 **Austin:** Well, I agree with you about Zeus being a dick in a lot of media. Not like the nice old man from Disney's Hercules. Trust me, the Olympus will have it coming for them later. DxD's Indra and Hades are not off the list either.

Thanks. Yeah, I checked the Game of Thrones fight on YouTube. But I don't know how to properly react, I kinda found it sad and unfair about how it ended but also very stupid about how Oberyn got cocky and that it was a grave mistake for him.

 **nahariyanash:** Thanks for appreciating my work so far. I will try to make a good chapter with many fights next. About Rossweisse, I don't really care what happens with her. So I think she will become a Devil but also help Team Geed alongside the ORC and the Student Council.

Yes, Rias will get new members for her peerage. I hope one of the new members surprise everybody ***Chuckle***

As for the Diodora arc, Asia is Issei's girlfriend/member of his harem and will want to stay with him while she sees Yuta as an older brother figure. In this story, she and Yuta will help Issei overcome the Juggernaut Drive issue together with the help of an Ultraman that will eventually show up to aid them in saving Issei.

Instead of adding characters from other series, I try to make my own OCs. I only bring weapons, Kaijus, and creatures from other animes, movies, games, etc.

I will try to surprise and entertain as much as I can, but I also know I can't please everyone.

 **Wia5529:** Yeah, I think three girls is the number I plan to use.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Thanks.

 **Aunald:** Here's the chapter. I try to finish writing the chapter as soon as I can, but it's not always easy. College, work, life, sometimes I get sick, etc. But thanks for reading my story regardless.

 **Nobody's here0:** I will give it to him, I plan to make him be able to use Zero and Belial powers' together at the same time.

Thanks. I don't know how many words I wrote in the last chapter.

 **Gues:** Ok.

 **Guest:** I just stated in the first chapter that his parents named him with an English name because they pretty much wanted that after Yuta was born outside of Japan. Some things don't really need a complex backstory.

The name is an example of this. Also, think about Shidou Irina and Shidou Touji, the former is Japanese(I guess) with a foreigner name while the latter has a Japanese name. It's pretty much the same with Yuta and his family.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	28. Capsule 27

**Hello, welcome to chapter 27 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **The fights around Kuoh Academy keeps going on. Who will win? Who will lose? Humans? Supernatural? Who will stand at the top!? A new enemy appears before Geed and the others!**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 27: Battle for Kuoh Academy - Climax**

* * *

Ultraman Koulder Kai was now standing in front of all faction leaders and Grayfia with Croire behind of him.

"How I have been waiting for this day to come. The day I will fulfill my promise and create a new future alongside my friends..." The Ultra spoke while all the leaders prepared to face him.

"Do you really plan to fight all of us at the same time, Koulder? One thing was engaging Katerea in combat, but all of us at the same time..." Sirzechs trailed off as demonic energy began to pour out of his body.

"Please, things don't need to go this way, Koulder. If you and your comrades turn yourselves in peacefully, I promise to make sure nothing serious happens with your group." Michael tried to persuade the Knight Ultra to give up.

"You're strong, kid. But you certainly know that you will not get off the hook if you continue this, right? You might be biting off more than you can chew." Azazel inquired, also standing on guard.

"You're outnumbered, Koulder. Please, whatever you're trying to accomplish, just give up. We are all tired of these conflicts. No more blood needs to be spilled off needlessly." Gabriel tried as well to make the Ultra Warrior surrender.

"Koulder, you will pay for the attack you caused back at the Underworld. My So-tan and her friends got injured because of your subordinate!" Serafall spoke angrily to him while summoning some ice around her.

"..."

Koulder remained in silence for a moment before finally starting to laugh. This caught the leaders off guard.

"I remember saying this… That I'm not foolish enough to enter my enemy's H.Q. without a plan! Croire! Now!" He called his familiar.

At his command, Croire glowed for a moment before adopting a human size. Next, she grabbed her book and raised it while shouting:

" **Dark Écriture!** " The pages of her book began to produce release some runes in the air.

The runes kept increasing until they finally released a powerful pulse of energy around the academy, reaching everybody present in the area.

The leaders all felt a tingling sensation around their bodies from the pulse, but nothing seemed to be wrong with them.

Until...

"Huh? What the… Why I can't use my magic!?" Serafall suddenly exclaimed, in complete shock.

The same thing was happening with the other leaders and Grayfia.

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP - Version 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seems to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression in their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Ultraman Whire and Dark Knight Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to Yuya, who is giving a defiant grin. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 27: Battle for Kuoh Academy - Climax**

* * *

Now standing before the allied forces were two members of the Knights of Chaos: Aura, the Royal Knight, and Ultraman Whire, Itsuki Tachibana, the fourth known Ultra Warrior in this universe.

"You're… You're the guy that appeared to get Caius away from the party the other day!" Issei exclaimed while pointing at the red and blue Ultra.

"I suppose introductions are in order. In this form, I'm Ultraman Whire. I'm Ultraman Koulder-sama's assistant and right-hand man. So… Any last words before I destroy you, Devils?" Whire asked he introduced himself for the group.

This made him earn glares from all young the devils of Kuoh Academy.

"It's just like Koulder… He looks like a purified version of Ultraman Nexus' Dark Faust." Ultramen Geed and Zero thought while inspecting the Ultra Warrior in front of them.

At this, Geed suddenly noticed how Xenovia and Irina began to tremble in shock while Griselda adopted a grim expression on her face. It seemed that Whire's appearance greatly shocked them as well.

"Itsuki… You… No… It can't be..." Xenovia muttered while looking at Whire, still acting as if in denial and disbelief.

"I presume you girls have some sort of story with this guy?" Gundam asked, noticing their reactions as well while gesturing at the Dark Faust copy.

"Yes… One day… This individual... In front of us... He suddenly appeared in the Vatican and began attacking and destroying every single outpost of the Church we had around the area. Fortunately… He didn't kill any of our exorcists and other Church members that confronted him…

But he was ruthless towards every single Angel that appeared to try to stop his attacks. He killed them all without a second thought in many brutal ways...

And to think… That the culprit's identity would be none other than one of our own agents..." Griselda explained while glaring at Whire. She was partly angry at him and partly still in disbelief towards the individual in front of her.

"It was all for the sake of the greater good. I only did what I thought was the right thing to do. Can you really blame me for fighting for what I believe was justice? And besides, why are you all so angry? I never killed a single person back at the Vatican, only monsters in human disguise. Humanity doesn't need the Church and a dead God's teachings." Whire cooly justified himself and his attacks.

This last statement greatly saddened Angel and Irina.

"What!? I can't believe it… You call this of justice!? To think that I'm actually hearing you say all those things, Itsuki! Monsters!? You even killed Angels that only wanted to talk with you as well! What's wrong with you, Itsuki!? I… Now that I know the truth… I will… I will never forgive you, Whire!" Xenovia exclaimed, now enraged and pointing Durandal at Whire.

"Oh? So you can't forgive me for doing what I thought was right!? Dammit! Why can't you see it, Xenovia!? The Knights of Chaos are not humanity's enemies! We are only fighting the evil that endangers in this world!" Whire yelled back to the bluenette.

"Xenovia..." Geed whispered softly while looking at her in concern.

"That's enough! I don't give a shit for your reasons! You bastards will pay for everything you've done so far!" Issei declared, preparing to face Whire.

Everybody else soon followed after him and entered into fighting stances.

But suddenly...

A wave of some powerful energy suddenly washed over everybody, making all of the devils and exorcists feel a tingling sensation. Other than that, nothing else seemed to be wrong with them.

Except…

"Huh? What's going on? Why I can't use my magic!?" Rias exclaimed, shocked.

"Eh!?"

Soon after her, many of the devils also found themselves unable to use any of their demonic power as well.

Confusion and panic were now present in their faces.

"What the hell happened, guys!?" Zero asked them in confusion.

"Fufufu… It seems that our little trick is finally working." Aura spoke while making an amused face towards everybody.

"What did you do!?" Zetton demanded from her.

Aura's smile only grew wider as she prepared to explain.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Knights of Chaos HQ - In an operating room**

The place was filled with some vials, flasks containing unknown substances, complex machines, and notes all scattered around the room. It was mainly just like the usual operating room present in hospitals: clean and sterilized.

"Hmmph! ***Struggling noise!*** "

In the center of it, Aura seemed to be playing and fiddling with some medical tools while humming a peaceful song. Next to her were three individuals, all of them strapped to an operating table.

They were an Angel, a Devil, and a Fallen Angel respectively and the three of them all showed evident marks of torture across their bodies. They were trying to break free from their restraints with little to no success at all while having their mouths covered with tape. At this, Aura simply gave them an unimpressed look.

It was not the first time somebody was trying to escape from her 'experiments', something very hard to achieve here.

Aura's main role in the Knights of Chaos was to serve as a medic for her companions and take care of their injuries while also working as a scientist to study supernatural creatures' anatomy to find a possible weakness in them and maybe even create more efficient ways to kill their enemies.

That was one of the main reasons the Knights of Chaos sometimes would capture and kidnap several supernatural beings other than to gather information. All so that the female Knight could perform multiple experiments every time they get someone to be her new test subject.

Hosuke would often refer to her as the surgeon of death whenever she was working with some new test subjects(toys). He would never admit, but she always creeped him out whenever she was 'working as a doctor' rather than another fighter.

Aura finally picked a syringe and proceeded to use it against her 'subjects'. She soon extracted some blood samples from all of them.

Next, she began tampering with the blood and mixed them all together in a flask. Next infusing it with her Chaos Aura, trying to see if something interesting happened.

The substance began to change from red to multiple colors, turning to blue, green, yellow, green and constantly kept changing for some time.

At this, Aura's eyes suddenly began glowing from brown to pink as she analyzed the substance in her hands.

This was her Semblance being put in use: **Appraiser's Eye.**

It made her eyes change to a pink tone as she became able to analyze and reveal the hidden traits of an individual or an object. She has the ability to completely analyze a subject, both mentally and physically, and reveal hidden traits, enabling her to see almost anything she wants.

This really helped her treat her companions properly and made it easier as well for her to perform complicated surgeries.

Aura kept tampering on with the substance for a little more while also taking notes with a pen.

 _ **~ Sometime later~**_

After several tests, she finally succeeded: She could now create a specific type of symbols with her newly developed potion to at least nullify the powers of any Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels within a certain range.

They would all be completely defenseless and unable to use their magic. Not even the Seraphs, Maous and the Cadres would be immune to this new substance she created.

"Hmmm… It would be better to store them as ink… For a book? Yeah… Croire will do." Aura mused as she prepared to report to Koulder and the rest of the Knights about her new discovery.

But before that...

"Thanks for your cooperation." Aura spoke as she sweetly smiled to her test subjects, before promptly killing all three of them with a knife aimed at their brains.

With that done, Aura calmly left the room while humming a song with a smile. While leaving behind three corpses that adopted an expression of terror before dying.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"It can't be… The Knights actually found a way to prevent us from using magic!?" Sona exclaimed, still in disbelief after hearing what the female Knight did.

Panic began to spread around the faces of all devils, but...

"But it seems that they haven't been able to do anything regarding our Sacred Gears!" Issei exclaimed while looking at his red armor, completely intact.

* * *

 **Back with Koulder and the Faction Leaders**

"I see… So that's the trump card you had hidden under your sleeves." Sirzechs commented while looking at Croire.

" **Dark Écriture** : An ability I and our doctor made my familiar learn. Basically, if certain conditions are fulfilled, Croire can create rules and apply them towards everyone within the effects area. To affect all of you, we needed to collect blood samples from all of your respective species and make an intensive analysis." Koulder explained to everybody.

Croire, now in human size, showed a page of her book towards the Leaders. On said page, a simple rule was written:

" _No Angel, Devil or Fallen Angel is allowed to use their magic in the area."_

"Neat, huh?" Croire grinned at them while the Leaders, except for Azazel, all were now sporting an expression of concern in their faces.

Azazel, on the other hand, looked more impressed than worried towards Koulder and his familiar for having managed to pull off something like this.

"Not bad, kid. But I also have a trick up my sleeves as well." Azazel answered and grinned at Ultraman Koulder, slightly surprising him.

The Governor pulled a golden short spear with a purple ball at its end from his coat.

He pressed a button on it and the weapon became a golden armor that soon covered his entire body.

Azazel was now clad in a Golden Dragon Armor which makes him resemble Vali's Scale Mail. It increased his attack and defense and made him summon a two-pronged Spear of Light.

"The **Down Fall Dragon Spear** , an artificial Sacred Gear I created myself after years of research. And what I'm wearing right now it's the **Down Fall Dragon Another Armor:** the Balance Breaker of Down Fall Dragon Spear." Azazel explained to Koulder.

"Oh? Interesting. And it seems that you are also using a dragon in this new toy of yours to act as Ddraig or Albion? By this energy signature… I presume it's Fafnir, one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, since you are wearing a golden armor that remembers him?" Koulder asked, sounding a bit impressed.

"And yet, it's still nowhere near the real ones made by God himself." The Ultra spoke, soon looking disinterested at Azazel.

Koulder soon pulled three Capsules: Bagan, EX Tyrant, and Borreload Dragon. He scanned all three of them with his Riser and chanted:

"Manifest! The future portal that lights up my path!"

The three monsters he summoned soon appeared from a galaxy like portal he made, all ready to battle.

"Deal with them," Koulder ordered Bagan and Tyrant, pointing at the Seraphs and Maous.

Both Kaijus growled as they charged towards their targets.

The leaders all looked worried since they were now unable to use their magic thanks to Croire.

Borreload would help Koulder destroy Azazel.

"I never said I would fight fairly now, did I? Let's see how long your fair against us," Koulder spoke while Borreload Dragon awaited it's master's orders, glaring furiously at the Fallen Angel.

"Well… This certainly doesn't look good." The Governor muttered while sweating a bit, as his two opponents leaped towards him.

* * *

 **With Geed and the others**

"Onii-sama/Onee-sama!" Rias and Sona both called, respectively, for their older brother and sister after finally realizing that they must have been affected with the lack of magic and its problem as well.

"All Leaders are dealing alone with Koulder… All unable to use magic… Oh shit! So that's what Koulder is after! I have to stop him!" Geed exclaimed, finally realizing the gravity of the problem as well.

"Lux! Come with me!" The blue-eyed Ultra said to his familiar as the latter complied.

"You're not going anywhere, Geed!" Whire said as he proceeded to tackle down the other Ultra.

But Ultraman Zero, Issei, Xenovia, the exorcists and Kiba soon got between them.

"I'm your opponent now!" Zero said as he took his Sluggers from his head and combined them into the **Zero Twin Sword:** The Zero Sluggers turn into a crescent-shaped blade.

Aura was stopped by Zetton, Gundam, Angel, and the Devils.

"Go help the leaders! We will deal with these two!" Zetton spoke to Geed and Lux as they went towards Koulder and Croire.

"Tsk!" Aura clicked her tongue in annoyance as she saw Geed and his familiar going ahead while she was unable to stop them.

"Even if the Devils cannot use magic, the ones that wield Sacred Gears can still fight you. We still have the numerical advantage against you two!" Zero said as he aimed his blade at Whire.

"It's not two! It's three against the rest of you!" A voice called.

Everybody soon turned to see Caius joining Whire and Aura. His wounds caused by Geed were completely gone.

"You okay, Hosuke?" Whire asked with a hint of concern present in his voice.

"Yes. I got cocky. Not letting it happen again." The Dark Knight replied.

"Good. Then let's take care of the monsters!" Aura spoke as she charged some energy in her Pile Bunker/Shield.

* * *

Geed and Lux finally reached the Faction leaders and, to his surprise, they were the ones being pressured by Koulder and his Kaijus.

"So even the leaders would have trouble if they cannot use their magic to fight back," Geed commented while looking at the Maous and Seraphs only managing to defend themselves of the attacks made by the Kaijus.

The Ultra next saw how Azazel in a Golden Armour, presumably him due to the twelve dark wings on the individual's back, was on the defensive against Koulder and his Borreload Dragon.

Lux spotted Croire, surprised at seeing her in human size. She was focusing on something and seemed to be creating energy while holding her book.

Something inside of Lux told him that he should be the one going to stop to her.

"Hey. I will deal with Croire, Ultraman Geed. Is that okay? Can you take care of Koulder alone?" The familiar asked his master.

"Yeah. Sure, Lux." The Ultra nodded to his familiar and prepared to face his rival and Borreload Dragon.

"If that's the case… Lux! Let me do something first! Also, here! Take this!" Geed tossed Gomora and Tyrant's Kaiju Capsules at his familiar.

"Gomora? Tyrant? What do you want me to do with these two items?" Lux asked.

"Let's Fusion Rise! Both of us!" Geed replied as he took out his Geed Riser.

"Eh!? M-Me too!?" Lux made a surprised emoji face at him.

Wasting no time, Geed began to chant:

"Arawarero! The portal of light that leads to the future!" A galaxy portal appeared in front of them, absorbing the two to the inside of it as they began to change of forms.

* * *

 **Inside the portal - Time outside freezes**

" **Fusion Rise!"** The geed Riser announced.

" **Mamoruze, kibou (I will protect hope)! Haaa!** " Yuta said, before finally pressing the Riser's trigger and shouted:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder in the red device became **purple** and he began to glow white.

" _ **Ultraman Zero! Ultra no Chichi! Ultraman Geed: Magnificent!"**_ Geed Riser declared.

" **Tchwaa!"** Yuta became Ultraman Geed Magnificent once more.

The Ultra then looked towards his familiar, who was also present there.

"I will give you a new physical body, Lux. One stronger than anything you had before! A **Belial Fusion Rise**!" Lux complied at this, albeit shocked at what his master just offered him.

"What!? But how!? And why me!? Why now!?" Lux asked in disbelief.

"Because you are my familiar! Created by my own power! You share a piece of my soul as well! And that's why I believe you shall be able to use the power of Fusion Rise like me! Why do you think I made you use the Justice Capsule in the first place? It was a test to see if you could handle more Kaiju bodies in the future. It was a success. You didn't lose your mind.

And don't worry, I will make sure this power doesn't corrupt you or anything of the sort, Lux! We don't have much choice now because of the Knights of Chaos! That's why I'm also giving only now a new power to you as well." Geed reasoned.

"I see… Alright! I will believe in you, Yuta!" Lux replied and Geed nodded back to him.

The familiar grabbed the two Kaiju Capsules in his possession and loaded them into Geed's Loading Knuckle.

" **Gomora!** " He called as the Capsule turned on, showing a yellow orb at its top.

" **Tyrant!** " He said next as the Capsule showed a purple orb when turned on.

Geed Magnificent turned his Geed Riser on as he scanned the two items in the black knuckle.

The DNA cylinder in the center of the Riser was now a mix of yellow and purple in a colored cross style instead of its white color. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!** " But the voice in the device was now different from the standard one. This one was ominous and only used when a Kaiju Capsule was scanned.

"This marks the first page of a new legend!" Lux commented.

Geed pressed the Riser's trigger once again, placing it in front of his familiar and making the cylinder glow red as Lux reacted to it and began to glow purple.

" _ **Gomora! Tyrant! Ultraman Belial: Strong Gomorant!"**_ The Geed Riser's evil voice announced.

An astral projection of Ultraman Belial suddenly appeared behind of Lux, as if embracing him.

The two Kaiju Capsules used for the Fusion Rise soon materialized into Gomora and Tyrant.

Next, Belial and Lux began to absorb the two monsters as they glowed and fused into one single being.

Geed merely watched the transformation in excitement.

* * *

 **Back to the real world**

Two individuals exited from the galaxy portal as everybody stopped fighting for a moment to see what just happened.

One of them was Ultraman Geed Magnificent. Who was standing proudly and ready to fight.

The other was what appeared to be... A human-sized dragon?

This being was mainly covered in dark gray scales, had multiple pairs of red horns around his head, back and tail and only one on his snout. He also had nails of the same tone on his claws and feet.

On his stomach, there was a _Suction Attractor Spout_ similar to the one existent in Bemstar. He possessed a pair of dragon-like wings a and tail that ended with a red spiked ball on its end as well.

And finally, one catching feature of this being was what appeared to be a Color Timer that looked exactly like the one used by Ultraman Belial attached to his chest emitting a purple light, with some red veins also circulating around this _lizard's_ chest.

Once everybody finished analyzing the being, they noticed that he was holding a book. More accurately, Lux's book. How he was not shredding it apart with his claws was a mystery.

"A dragon? Where did it come from?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"Wait, is that..." Zero trailed off as if noticing who this monster actually was.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You have been quiet… Are you okay?" Geed asked the 'dragon'.

Ignoring the Ultra, the monster spoke:

"Iwae(Rejoice)! I'm the chronicler of Chaos! The one who follows and registers the adventures experienced by my master, Ultraman Geed! I'm the one who is also able to Fusion Rise using Kaiju Capsules to make a _Beriaru Yūgō-ju(Belial Fusion Monster)_! My name is Grimoire Lux: the Strong Gomorant!"

The dragon, now identified as Lux, presented himself while still holding his book.

Everybody, rather it was an ally or an enemy, widened their eyes in shock upon this revelation.

"A Belial Fusion Monster!? Impossible!? Fusion Rise!? What have they done!?" Ultraman Whire gasped in complete shock.

"Grimoire Lux… Just what sort of creature Yuta put his hands on to have as his familiar?" Sona asked aloud, feeling the powerful aura behind the new fusion Kaiju.

"And this is the first page of a new chapter in history!" Strong Gomorant finished while pointing a finger towards the sky.

"..." Geed simply looked confused at his familiar.

...

"Lux… What the hell was that? And… Are you okay?" The Ultra warrior asked in worry.

"Oh? Sure, I'm okay. No need to worry, Yuta. I feel fine. As for the speech… I have no idea why I said that. It just popped up in my head. I thought it sounded cool." Gomorant explained, looking away sheepishly and flustered.

"Okay…" Geed answered.

After an awkward silence, the two were now ready to join the battles as the fights restarted.

"Let's help the faction leaders first!" Geed told his Kaiju partner.

"Okay!" Gomorant agreed.

The horned Ultra and his familiar flew above and got behind of Bagan and EX Tyrant and pulled them away, trough their tails, from the factions leaders. With a strong grip towards the Kaijus, the two threw Bagan and EX Tyrant away at a far enough distance and began to charge energy inside their bodies to finish the two Kaijus off.

"Yuta!/Yuta-san!" Serafall and Gabriel called the Ultra at the same time, relieved to see him appearing to help them. There some visible scratches in their bodies made by the Kaijus.

Michael, Sirzechs and Grayfua also sported some wounds made by the Kaijus.

The two then blinked and stared at each other for a moment after noticing how they both called for the warrior of light at the same time.

Geed didn't notice this or simply paid no mind to the two beauties as he and Gomorant proceded to finish the two Kaijus that belonged to Koulder.

" **Big Bustaway**!" Geed shouted as he fired the green beam from his arms towards EX Tyrant's back. Since it was exposed, the monster didn't get the opportunity to defend itself.

" **Hyper Death Fire!"** Gomorant yelled before firing a beam from his mouth towards Bagan. It was a stronger version of Tyrant's fire-exhaling power, which is used as part of its normal attacks.

Upon receiving the full power behind the two attacks, Bagan and EX Tyrant soon exploded while they left no traces behind.

Their Capsules simply flew away and back to Koulder's possession before Geed could get either of them.

"Amazing… It seems that since you are a Belial Fusion Monster and have a Color Timer attached to your chest, you must have part of Ultraman Belial's powers and is thus recognized as an Ultraman somehow. I suppose you can also seal monsters from now on, Lux." Geed deduced when he saw what his familiar did with Bagan.

"Really!? Holy shit, that's awesome!" Gomorant exclaimed.

"Yeah. But let's check this properly later! We still have some battles to win!" Geed Magnificent reminded him.

"Right! So I will take care of Croire now! Good luck!" Gomorant said before flying towards Croire's position.

"And I will stop Koulder!" Geed stated as he went towards another direction to reach Koulder and Azazel.

* * *

 **Back to Zero and the others….**

"Ha!"

Irina, Xenovia, Kiba and Griselda all charged against Ultraman Whire, with their blades ready to strike him down.

However, to their shock, Whire only lifted and used his forearm to stop the blades from all four of them.

His 'skin' seemed to be so hard that nothing they used would cut his arm off.

As if looking disappointed, Whire seemed to sigh and simply spun, kicking the four away from him. He easily delivered a kick to the stomach to each of them, dealing much pain in their bodies.

The red and blue Ultra then produced two blades that resembled lightsabers in his hands, one blue and the other red, and crossed them in an 'x' before yelling:

" **Starlight Velocity!** "

Whire's whole body began to glow white as he suddenly began to move very fast. He accelerated to speeds that exceed the subluminal and reached the superluminal level, erasing and destroying everything that comes in contact with any of his weapons of light.

With this, he managed to quickly cut and slash most of the girls of the Student Council, making them bleed and cry in agony.

"Argh!" Tsubaki's stomach was precisely stabbed by his red blade, making the vice-president lose blood and faint at the spot.

"Argh!" Akeno received cuts around her ribs with his blue saber and next received a punch on the face by him, also losing conscious.

"Akeno!/Tsubaki!" Rias and Sona yelled for their Queens.

Aiming next at the Kings, Whire produced several circular blades of light in his hands and began to throw them at the two Pure-blooded Devils without any hint of hesitation.

He managed to hit them several times, making many cuts appear around their bodies. The two friends began to also bleed from the cuts the Ultra gave them.

"Buchou/Kaichou!"

Enraged, Issei and Saji charged towards Whire without thinking two times. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Caius suddenly got behind of Saji and slashed the blonde from behind with his Master Sword. Then, the Dark Knight broke his two legs and kicked him onto the ground.

As for Issei, Aura used her chains and quickly wrapped them around the pawn's body, completely managing to restrain him. She then uses them to slam him against a nearby wall, leaving a crack on it.

* * *

Caius ran towards Koneko and Gasper, deciding to make them his next victims.

Albeit not looking, Koneko was very much afraid of Caius by now due to the two times he already beat her brutally. But she gained some courage since she needed to protect also Gasper from him since the vampire was so scared he wasn't even able to run from Caius.

She quickly approached the Knight and began to give a series of punches and kicks all around his body. They were strong enough to break several bones of normal people, but...

"Do you call this a punch? A kick?" Caius mocked her.

But to Koneko's horror, this didn't even make him flinch and Caius quickly countered.

He grabbed both of her wrists and kneed her on the stomach several times, making the little kitty spit some blood from her mouth.

"Too bad, bakeneko(cat freak)!" Caius taunted her and next headbutted her in the face as well, before finally kicking her towards Gasper.

"Koneko-chan!" Gasper called her as he grabbed her battered body. Blood was also dripping from her nose now.

Caius quickly charged against them, ready reap their lives away with his Master Sword.

Gasper was so traumatized with the sight the guy in front of him that he couldn't even activate his Sacred Gear. If only he knew how useless it would be against Chaos Users...

But at the last instant, when Caius' blade was about to reach Koneko, Ultraman Zero got between them and slashed the Dark Knight away with his Zero Twin Sword.

"Are you okay, Koneko-chan!? Gasper-kun!?" Zero called them, receiving nods of response from his fellow first-years.

"I'm your opponent now, Caius! I won't let you even lay a single finger in any of them!" Zero yelled as he made several blue energy slashes towards him, further injuring the Knight.

"Why you little… Get over here!" Caius yelled as he pulled his Transteam Gun and began to shoot at the Ultraman.

Zero accepted his challenge and both began to exchange blows with each other.

"Yuya-kun… Please, be safe..." Koneko and Gasper could only root for his victory.

* * *

" **Spiral Masquerade!** " Aura exclaimed as the four body-sash chains from within her suit expanded on their own and began to move furiously as they slashed Issei's armor nonstop.

Cracks were beginning to appear around the red armor.

" **Dragon Shot!** " Issei yelled as he fired the beam attack again. This time it was much larger and faster than the previous one he used against her.

Aura could feel this, and this time constructed a magical barrier to stop the attack. The beam struck the barrier and caused smoke and dust to cover the field, obscuring the Knight's vision.

However, due to her Semblance, Aura's senses were still good enough for her and she could also still use her eyes to find her opponent. Thanks to that, she easily blocked a punch from the left, grabbing Issei's left fist with her hand.

"I'll admit, for an idiot, using the smoke as a cover was a pretty good idea." Aura complimented.

"However, you'll have to try better in concealing your presence when trying to ambush me."

Because of the helmet, Aura could not see Issei's smirk.

"Thanks for the advice. However, I just needed to get close enough to touch you!" He declared as he gripped Aura's shoulder.

Surprised, Aura lost her grip on Issei's fist, allowing the boy to jump back. On the spot he had touched was now a red circle.

The rest of Rias' peerage and their friends immediately recognized what Issei was doing. They didn't know if they should feel shocked or horrified of what the Red Dragon Emperor was going to do with a Knight of Chaos.

"Wait, Issei! That's not-" Gundam tried to alert him.

Zero, Whire and Caius just looked curious about what was going to happen.

"Now! Show me that beautiful body of yours! **Dress Break!** " Issei yelled as he snapped his fingers, expecting Aura's armor to be torn apart.

...

…..

…..

"..."

"Huh?" Issei was confused.

Instead, nothing happened with the female Knight.

Aura's outfit remained unchanged and the seal disappeared seconds later.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Issei, flabbergasted that his technique to allow him to see the breast of women did not work.

"Senpai's disgusting technique was canceled," Koneko commented, still recovering.

"What was he even trying to do!?" Zero asked, not knowing yet about Issei's Dress Break.

"How?! Why won't it work?!" Issei cried.

"Ah, Aura's armor and clothes were designed to repel any weak debuffs," Whire explained before adding:

"We also called in a special favor to negate your **Dress Break** move too. Pathetic, don't you have any shame, disgusting devil? Trying to destroy a woman's clothes and make her stay naked? Really!? Of all things to do with magic..."

The white armor could also enhance Aura's physical attacks and defenses. But they didn't need to know that.

"Hold on. What!? Is Whire serious about Issei-senpai?" Zero asked aloud. Now he knew better about Issei's perverted nature.

And speaking of Aura, the Royal Knight of Chaos now seemed rather furious.

She was a woman that took great pride in her appearance. And like most females, she did not like when certain males gazed upon their naked forms.

And seeing what the wielder of Ddraig was capable so far, she was only getting more peeved. She glared at the pervert with barely constrained fury.

"…Oh shit." Muttered Issei when he saw the look.

[I'm glad I won't be able to feel any of this.] Ddraig commented.

* * *

" **Cross Drive!** " Whire shouted as his right and left arms began to glow blue and red respectively.

He then crossed them together in a '+' signal and fired a red and blue cross-shaped Ultra Beam from the gesture.

"Ahhh!"

The beam caused an explosion and managed to hit Griselda, Irina, and Kiba, sending all of them away with no problem.

"Itsuki..." Irina called out his real name before passing out on the ground for taking more damage than she could handle.

Xenovia soon appears behind of him, trying to take him down with one strike of her Durandal. But she fails as he quickly intercepts her blow and begins to counter her attacks.

"Why… Why are you betraying us, Itsuki?!"

Xenovia Quarta, wielder of the holy sword Durandal, sends a powerful blast of destructive holy and Chaos energy at Whire with her blue holy sword.

With only his right arm, Ultraman Whire easily deflected the blast away towards a nearby wall of Kuoh Academy's main building, destroying part of the structure.

"It is not me who betrayed the Lord, it is the Church for failing to follow what is supposed to be our purpose. That is the truth of the matter." Whire calmly said.

"You speak as if you know what you're doing. What about all those people you cut down on your way here? They were your comrades!" Xenovia demanded.

"I did not kill them if that is what you're implying. I just knocked them out. All this time, I never killed any innocents!"

Xenovia had gotten closer on Whire's position and swung down Durandal with all her might. She missed as he spun and knocked her back with his blue fist. Xenovia lost her balance but immediately steady herself and shot another blast of Durandal's destructive energy at the Ultra who casually swung his arms to destroy the energy blast.

Xenovia did know more or less now how powerful Itsuki was because of Yuta. She now had some knowledge about how the Ultra Warriors were very powerful cosmic fighters. The bluenette could also tell, begrudgingly, that Whire was still holding a lot against her.

Xenovia is frustrated that although she is fighting with all her might, she still can't even scratch Itsuki who didn't even used an Ultra Beam against her.

Every each one of her attacks is easily deflected. Her slashes all redirected with only minimal contact from his hands. Her energy blast either deflected or destroyed with a swipe of his fingers.

Xenovia kept trying to cut Whire down. All without success.

She knew that she probably cannot win since Itsuki, despite being around her age, was already considered one of the best warriors of their generation back at the Church. Now she knows why he was so strong.

But she still needed to try. To convince him that he was wrong.

Although Xenovia still possessed more brute force when comparing only their human capacities, their speed and skill are too far apart.

While Xenovia is giving her all, Whire uses only minimal effort to counter all of her attacks. Xenovia knows that and this frustrates her. But this is a fight she cannot lose. That is why she kept fighting.

"Xenovia, you have to understand that the Church is corrupt! I won't say that every each one of them is corrupt but we are divided between those who truly wished for the betterment and protection of mankind and those who only want power for themselves.

So sorry, Xenovia. But I cannot serve the Church as long as people like them exist. No, it is a mistake for me to be even bound to a faction like them in the first place." Whire coldly replied.

"Then help us! Help us make everything better! It doesn't have to be like this!" Xenovia begged.

"No, it has to be like this! I'm very sorry but as I said, I can't stay here. I have a goal and the Church will only stand in my way!"

"That's just being selfish!"

"This goal, Xenovia, is not my own. It is a goal passed down to me by my fallen friends and family! Please, Xenovia, please retreat now or I will be forced to put you down. Even if it is like this, I still don't wish to hurt you!" Whire tried to persuade her.

"Then tell me what your goal is! Please, make me understand why you're doing this!" Xenovia said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I can't…"

Whire grimaced. A part of him wants to take Xenovia and Irina along but his more logical part knows that he can't do that.

Very soon, the Knights of Chaos will soon be preparing to essentially fight against the whole supernatural world.

It will be too dangerous for his former friends if they don't want to fight at his side. With a heavy heart, he made his decision.

Whire, who had been jumping backward, suddenly changed direction and dashed forward. The sudden change in movement caught Xenovia off guard for a while but she still swung down Durandal with both her hands but a little slower due to her surprise.

Whire's hand glowed as they reached for the hilt of his lightsabers and in a flash of crimson and blue, his blades were drawn with such speed that Xenovia didn't even see the sword moves.

It took the blue-haired ex-exorcist a moment to realize that she is no longer holding Durandal. The girl fell on her knee with Durandal next to her, completely shattered to pieces.

"No way… Itsuki… He actually managed to break Durandal so easily!?" An injured Griselda spoke shocked at this.

Whire calmly approached Xenovia and crossed his sabers against her neck.

"One attack and you completely defeated me, just like when we first met." Xenovia weakly spoke as she looked at the pair of blades being pointed at her.

It is the first time she saw Itsuki fighting like this. He had never used the holy swords or some other special weapon, only preferring to use the standard exorcist equipment. Unless it was a serious battle where the enemy is stronger than normal.

She could guess that this was probably due to him wanting to hide his true strength from the Church superiors.

"So you will cut me down?" She asked the enemy Ultra.

At this, the Knight Ultra retracted the blades and stored his weapons back.

"Perish the thought. I'd sooner kill myself than cut you. But still, I'm sorry. You are very important to me. Like Irina, Griselda-san and some friends back at the Vatican. That's why I will not tell you what my other tasks also are. Or of what I'm after. It seems you're safer where you are right now. In Kuoh with Ultraman Geed and his friends."

Xenovia suddenly felt pain and her consciousness was fading away. She felt Ultraman Whire catching her as she fell. Before she fully lost consciousness, she heard him whispering to her ear.

"I'm sorry, Xenovia."

Whire gently placed her on the ground and noticed three individuals now approaching him and preparing to engage him in battle.

"And now… You're next, right?" He asked as he faced Kaiju Musume Zetton, Gundam and Angel.

"This needs to stop, Tachibana! You don't seem to be a truly evil person, but we can't let you keep hurting everybody else here!" Zetton spoke as she pointed her ParabraGun at him.

"I dislike fights… Why do we need to do this? Please, just stop this!" Angel pleaded as she pulled out Frost Pain and aimed it at the Ultra.

"Look, pal. Nobody wants war here! Why can't you see that!? We shouldn't be fighting between ourselves like that!" Gundam spoke, bringing the Rhino Launcher against Whire.

"I also hate war… But some battles need to happen in order for true peace to be achieved. You three saw what I did here so far. Stand down, I don't want to beat you three as well." Whire spoke as a fact.

"Not happening," Gundam replied as the trio were not planning to back down from his warning.

"Fine. Have it your way then." The Ultra replied as he charged against the three.

* * *

 **With Azazel and Koulder**

Azazel was on a knee, panting heavily. His armor was now gone and he sported several bruises around his body.

In front of him, Koulder was still fine with Borreload Dragon at his side.

"Things certainly doesn't look good for me, huh?" The Governor spoke dryly.

"Just do everybody a favor and die. You don't belong here, crow." Koulder spoke as he approached Azazel with his Koulder Edge already in his hands,

"It's time you receive a befitting end." The Ultra was about to cut the Cadre's head off when a voice interrupted him.

"Stop!"

It was Ultraman Geed Magnificent.

"Geed..." Koulder muttered as he inspected his rival in his newest form.

"So you also obtained a new power..." The Knight Ultra commented upon seeing his new form for the first time.

"This ends here, Koulder! I'm not letting you have your way anymore here!" Geed replied, entering into a fighting stance.

"I would like to see you try. Fight me, Ultraman Geed!" Koulder called him back.

" **Firewall Dragon!** " The Geed Riser announced as Ultraman Geed used it to summon his white dragon.

To deal with Koulder's Borreload Dragon, Geed summoned Firewall Dragon to back him up.

"Get out of here, Azazel He is mine!" Geed told the Governor as the latter complied and quickly left.

"He is all yours, kid! Good luck!" The Governor spoke as he left to recover.

"..."

"..." A red aura escaped Koulder's body.

"..." A green aura escaped Geed's body.

With nobody else now on their way, the two titans and their respective dragons glared at each other.

"Ha!" Both gave a war cry at the same time.

Then all combatants leaped forward.

Firewall and Borreload exchanged blows on the sky while their masters stayed at the ground.

Geed and Koulder began to exchange blows with each other in an intense way. Geed kneed Koulder's stomach and the latter would quickly deliver a punch back in the former's face.

The tension on the air as high as one tried to quickly overpower the other.

Koulder then kicked Geed onto the ground and charged some energy in his fist. The Knight Ultra planned to smash his rival's head, but Geed managed to react faster and quickly dodged at the last second.

The blue-eyed Ultra then released some green sparks of electricity from his arms at Koulder, causing damage to his Knight rival.

Next, they resumed their exchange of punches with each other.

Their fight began to draw the attention of everybody nearby, making some look in amazement while others watched the two with fear in their eyes.

"How... How could these two even be considered humans?" Sirzechs commented while watching their duel.

Watching these two, he was getting less and less convinced that these Ultras were humans and actually a new race of monsters. Not only him, but many already feared these two.

"Do not hold back! Fight with everything! I will rise to the challenge!" Koulder exclaimed after receiving a series of powerful punches at his chest from Geed.

At this, a red aura began to cover his body, slightly increasing his strength.

He then punched Geed back with a fist coated in red energy, making the Ultra fly a few meters back.

' _Oh no… He's actually starting to overpower the Magnificent form as well!?'_ Geed thought surprised as he remembered about Koulder's Semblance.

 **Adaptation:** Koulder now possesses the ability to surpass his opponent's strength upon experiencing it, eventually allowing him to prevail over almost anybody.

A truly terrifying power on the wrong hands.

"Now, then… Wasn't your strongest technique called **Geed Proof**? Show it to me!" Koulder challenged Geed.

"No, I don't think so..." Geed refused as he got up, slowly recovering.

The truth is that Ultraman Geed risked the chance of also getting everybody nearby in his **Geed Proof'** s range. The first time he used it to defeat Koulder, it was so powerful that he actually managed to destroy a good portion of the area the two Ultras used to fight back at the Underworld.

So instead, the blue-eyed warrior drew his Geed Claw.

"Resorting to brute strength? Very well..." Koulder accepted this and also pulled out his Koulder Edge.

The two resumed the fight now using their personal weapons.

Koulder then threw a punch away, only to be met with an upward slash from Geed. He then flew back and that gave him an opportunity.

Koulder flipped around, and double-kicked Geed in the torso. The hero of light stumbled back as Koulder landed on the ground again.

They clashed weapons once again and struggled to domain each other.

"A lot of lives depend on this battle, Geed!" Koulder went on.

"You, Kuoh's strongest… and me, the Knight's strongest!"

"Humans and monsters! The winner will reign supreme!" Koulder continued.

"The other… will go extinct!"

With that declaration, he then kicked Geed off of him. The blue-eyed Ultra slid on the ground on his feet, as he stopped himself by stabbing the Geed Claw into the ground.

"I will protect humanity's future with my own hands!" Ultraman Geed declared.

"No! I will change humanity's fate with my own hands!" Ultraman Koulder declared in tandem.

"And now… allow me to reprise…!"

Then, the two charged at each other one more time. They went at it. Even so, they fought so fiercely, that it could give even the Nitenryu a run for their money.

For example, when they jumped into the air together, while they did clash blades, Geed grabbed Koulder by his neck and threw him to the ground.

The supernatural beings nearby looked even more concerned at the two, no longer looking at them as two humans, but as two truly terrifying silver monsters.

Geed then landed back on the ground as Koulder fell with the impact of a meteor, digging into the ground. However, the Knight Ultra quickly recovered, climbing out of the small crater he made.

Koulder then leaped into the air. He slammed down his weapon as he dived down. Geed took the full brunt of the blow, stumbling back.

Then, the two Ultras leaped into the air again. They quickly exchanged blade clashes, but they quickly bounced off and slashed each other down the side of their torsos. The two fell on the ground with a thud, glaring at each other.

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Color Timer blinking strongly***

" ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** "

Both seemed to be finally reaching their limits.

"Time we finish this, right?" Koulder suggested.

"Yeah!" Geed called out.

The two Ultras slowly got up, while also stumbling a little sometimes.

"Let's end this!" Both said at the same time.

"Firewall!"

"Borreload!"

Both called their respective dragons back to their sides. The two dragons complied and soon returned to their Capsules states, landing on each Ultra's hand.

"Let me show you something interesting, Geed." Koulder spoke as he showed the red Borreload Dragon Capsule to Geed.

"Oh no, you don't need to. I'm sure I will be the one to surprise you right now." Geed said as he showed the blue Firewall Dragon Capsule to Koulder.

' _What are they planning to do?'_ Azazel asked aloud with his eyes narrowed towards them.

At the same time, the two pulled out their Risers and scanned the Dragon Capsules into their respective weapons.

Blue and red bright lights soon enveloped the two Ultras respectively as Borreload's Capsule fused with the Koulder Edge. The same happened with Firewall as it fused with the Geed Claw.

When the light died down, both Ultras were now carrying two incredibly big weapons.

Geed was armed with what looked exactly like a white version of Susanoomon's ZERO ARMS Orochi with Firewall Dragon's head at the front of the weapon.

Koulder was now carrying a giant red magnum like weapon that resembles a lot the Lupin Magnum from Lupinrangers VS Patrangers. It was in the same size and proportion as the one used by Good Cool Kaiser VSX to destroy the Gangler Destra Majjo.

"Oh? It seems we both had the same idea." Koulder mused at this.

"That certainly seems to be the case." Geed agreed.

Everybody suddenly got tense as the two Ultras began to charge energy into their new weapons.

"Their dragons became living weapons!? How is this possible!?" Michael asked in surprise.

"How much do these two plan to keep surprising us!?" Azazel asked next.

"Holy shit!" Ultraman Zero and Caius stopped fighting for a moment and spoke at the same time after seeing the two weapons.

"Those two are not holding back at all!" Gundam exclaimed.

Sona recovered a bit and looked frightened at the course the fight between the two Ultras was taking.

" **Tempest Slash**!" Geed yelled as his weapon produced a big yellow blade that came from Firewall's mouth.

" **Burst Magnum!** " Koulder yelled as a revolver chamber appeared around his weapon and charged energy into his giant magnum.

The two lurched their bodies forward with their weapons behind them. Their dragon weapons charged as they prepared their attacks.

Then, the two charged at each other with great force. They swung their weapons, and the weapons clashed loudly. Energy and sparks fizzed between the weapons, however, the giant Magnum just delivered a bit more punch.

 ***Boom!***

"Ahhhh!" The two shouted at the same time.

Not being able to hold for any longer, the two Ultras exploded, one taking more damage than the other.

"Yuta!" Zetton called her boyfriend.

"Koulder-sama!" Whire called for his boss

From the explosion...

Ultraman Geed tumbled on the ground, grunting all the way until he ran his back into a nearby pillar. He also reverted back from Magnificent to his Primitive form.

Ultraman Koulder just slid on the ground, not looking as much as hurt as Geed. But he also turned back to his default form, no longer being Koulder Kai.

Both of their new special weapons were also gone. Geed winced and struggled on the ground, with cuts and bruises everywhere. Koulder, on the other hand, laughed out loud.

"Ha! It seems I finally won this time, Geed!" Koulder boasted towards his rival.

"Oh no..." Geed muttered while still trying to get up.

"And now I-Argh!" Koulder tried to say…

But soon after that, several sparks suddenly began to appear around his body as the Knight Ultra clenched his Color Timer in pain, soon getting on the ground as well.

"No… It seemed to be a tie this time..." Azazel spoke.

"Argh… Dammit..." Koulder cursed.

" ***Pant* *Pant*** Just like me, huh? I'm pretty sure you can't move either, can you? Now… I… Will leave the rest... To my friends." Geed told his rival.

Suddenly, Croire's figure crashed next to Koulder. She was battered and full of injuries. Also, it seemed that several pages of books were scattered around her.

" ***Gasp!*** Croire! Who did this to you!?" Koulder asked in concern.

"It was me. She gave me a little bit of trouble. But I eventually managed to take her down." Strong Gomorant said as he revealed himself.

"I'm sorry, master. Grimoire Lux… Was strong..." Croire replied weakly before passing out.

"Croire..." Koulder spoke sadly.

With Croire down, all supernatural beings in the area became able to use magic again.

"It's over, Koulder. You are weakened and your plan to kill all the leaders failed! Don't make this worse for yourself! Turn yourself in!" Geed demanded from his rival.

"Why… Just why? Why would you go so far for the factions' sake? Why, Geed?" Koulder asked.

"I want to create a world where everybody can live peacefully. Including you, Koulder." Geed replied.

"Hmph. You know that's something almost impossible to achieve… Is that what you plan to do by harnessing all Capsules powers together?"

"..." Geed looked at him in silence before responding:

"So you do know about the Special Capsule… Just my luck..." The hero of light grimaced at this.

"Well… Did you already share this information with the factions? Do they know already about the secrets behind the Capsules?" Koulder inquired.

"..." Again, Geed didn't reply and remained quiet.

At this, a realization hit Koulder and an idea formed in his head.

"Oh? I see… So they don't know, do they? Ha! You tell me about all this coexistence nonsense yet you don't truly trust any of them deep inside, do you!? You hypocrite!" Koulder snorted at this.

This earned the curious looks of all the leaders. What sort of secret Yuta was hiding from them?

"So… I suppose it's time… They heard about... The Special Capsule..." Koulder spoke, shocking Geed.

"Don't you… Dare… Koulder… Stop!" Geed exclaimed.

"Hey, monsters" Koulder called all supernatural beings as all eyes landed upon him.

"Do you know why Ultraman Geed fights those monsters that are attacking everybody!? Have you ever wondered why he never told about them to any of you in the first place!?"

This made all of them curious. Every single time they tried to get answers, Yuta would simply push the matter away and refuse to answer. He would simply ask them to trust him.

"Stop, Koulder!" Geed tried to silence him.

' _What is Koulder trying to say?'_ Sirzechs thought with a concerned look.

"Well… Ultraman Geed actually wants to get the ultimate power, granted by defeating all the Kaijus, and actually rule over all of you! That's why he is _'working'_ at your side! He is secretly using all of you, you fools! You are all dancing on the palm of his hand! Hahaha!" Koulder finished with a lie.

Although it is an obvious lie, this statement somehow seemed to be very strong and managed to shock everybody. Even the leaders got surprised at hearing this.

They wanted to deny this… But the thought slowly began to concern all of them.

Ultraman Geed… Oki William was an already powerful individual that was growing stronger with every single day that pass… They certainly couldn't ignore his existence anymore.

He already killed Kokabiel… If he perhaps wanted… He could eventually reach a level where all the Maous, Seraphs, and Cadres could easily die by his hands…

If someone like him really _'worked'_ with them only to try to submit all of the supernatural to

his will later...

" _I have certain plans… Should a war break out, it would be a hindrance to them."_

Everybody suddenly remembered the words Yuta used during the meeting and their concerns grew even more.

"Yuta… Is he actually..." Sona thought in disbelief.

Even Azazel became concerned at the possibility of Yuta harnessing a powerful and unknown source of energy to the factions and use it later against them to control everybody.

* * *

" **Wide Zero Shot!** " Ultraman Zero yelled as he fired his yellow Ultra Beam at Caius, cuaing an explosion.

"Argh!" Caius shouted as the beam damaged him and made him get on his knee.

They soon heard what Koulder just said and became surprised as well.

"Alright… I think we will have to leave this fight for another time… Adios..." Caius spoke as a black smoke quickly enveloped him, taking him away from the fight.

"Wait! Dammit!" Zero cursed as his enemy retreated.

* * *

" **Urgent Fear!** " Aura shouted as she instantly approaches Issei into point-blank range

She then starts shooting her opponent in the chest with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on her right arm.

"Argh!" Issei exclaimed in pain as his chest and armor exploded from the blow dealt by Aura.

He eventually gets knocked out as well.

"Disgusting pervert..." Aura said as she stomped on Issei's face one more time before walking away.

She then heard what Koulder said and began to fly towards his direction.

* * *

"Finally..." Antinomy spoke as he left an injured Vali resting against a nearby tree.

Their fight took him longer than expected, but the Draco Knight eventually defeated the half-breed.

"And stay down!" He told Vali.

Antinomy then heard what Koulder said and began to fly towards his leader's direction.

* * *

"Ha!" Zetton and Gundam used their weapons against Whire.

But the Knight quickly avoided them and countered back by slashing the two away with his lightsabers.

" **Cross Slash!** " He made a cross-shaped slash at the two, sending them a bit far away from him.

" ***Pant* *Pant* *Pant*** "

Gundam's armor was now full of cracks and dents while Zetton's body was bleeding from several spots around her body.

" **Blizzard!** " Angel shouted as she aimed Frost Pain at Whire, managing to freeze him and trap the Knight inside of an ice prison.

 ***Crack!* *Crack!* *Crack!***

However, Whire quickly freed himself using only his sheer will force. He refused to fall down, no matter what.

"Damm… No wonder an Ultraman can't be defeated so easily." Zetton commented, readying herself again.

They were about to resume the battle…

When they all heard Koulder's speech, making them all stop for a moment.

"Koulder-sama!" Whire called for his boss.

At this, the Ultra teleported away from the trio.

"Yuta! Hurry, let's go after them!" Zetton said as Angel and Gundam agreed with her.

* * *

 **Back to Geed and Koulder...**

"What have you done, Koulder!?" Geed asked as he looked incredulously at his rival.

At this, all other four Knights of Chaos appeared at Koulder's side.

Whire helped Koulder stand on his feet and let his boss lean against him.

And Caius proceded to grab Croire bridal style.

Strong Gomorant stood in front of Geed to protect his master from any possible attack of the Knights.

The Faction Leaders all approached them, ready to fight as well.

Zetton, Angel, Gundam and Ultraman Zero soon appeared as well to help Ultraman Geed.

"Koulder-sama. What should we do now?" Whire asked.

"Let's fall back for now… The assassination plan failed… Croire's down." Koulder spoke.

"Understood." Aura replied and opened a portal behind them.

The allied forces wanted to stop them from escaping, but many of their members were now tired and/or gravely injured and needed urgent treatment. The fight against the Knights could wait for now. They underestimated the Knights once more.

And some of them were now also wanting to talk with Ultraman Geed more as well now.

Koulder snapped his fingers and the barriers around Kuoh Academy finally disappeared.

"We shall settle the score next time, Ultraman Geed. Until there… Let's see if you can really keep working with the factions once you tell them the truth about the Special Capsule. ***Chuckle*** I wouldn't like to be in your place at all now." The leader of the Knights spoke and dryly said to his rival.

Geed's friends widened their eyes at this while all the leaders noticed the distressed looks on their faces. Next, they noticed how Geed seemed to not be looking forward to this at all.

"Koulder..." Geed replied as Zetton helped him stand back.

One by one, the Knights quickly entered the portal and left the area.

* * *

 **Moments later…**

A young man appeared to get Vali.

The person was a young man with black hair, a monkey tail and he wore Chinese armor. He was also carrying a staff too.

He swiftly caught Vali and helped him stay on the feet.

"Sheesh man, you look like crap." The Yokai said to Vali as he tried to steady him.

Vali groaned, coughing up a bit of blood as his helmet finally broke off.

"Bikou, why are you here?" He managed to ask.

"Bikou? As in the current Monkey King? Son Goku?" Azazel asked as he suddenly appeared beside a tired Yuta.

"Son Goku? From the journey to the West? For real?" Yuta asked, surprised to hear that even that tale was related to the Supernatural.

Following them were the Faction Leaders and the rest of Geed's group.

The injured young Devils and Irina stayed behind, with the Gremory peerage standing over an unconscious Issei. The pervert had managed to survive a beat down from Aura and was being tended to by Asia.

"Oh, so you've heard of me! Nice to meet ya, Geed." Bikou said, puffing his chest out proudly despite the current situation.

"Wait! You two are not going anywhere!" Zero appeared next to them, ready to fight.

"Oh, well, uh…gotta go!" Bikou said as he summoned a magic circle under his and Vali's feet. Before anyone could do anything, the two were gone.

...

With all threats finally gone from Kuoh Academy, everybody finally managed to relax a little.

All expect one certain raven-haired boy...

"So… I suppose you all want some answers…?" Yuta asked as he faced the leaders from all of the Three Biblical Factions.

They were all looking serious to him, ready to demand some proper answers from the Ultra Warrior.

* * *

 **Current Capsules so far**

 **Yuta/Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, Bemstar, Metalon, Vernier Bugster,

 **Others/Specials/Extras: _Firewall Dragon (GEED Arms: Firewall)_**

 **Yuya/Zero** **:** No Capsules for now

 **Fumika/Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia/Angel:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice, _**Gomora, Tyrant**_

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Koulder** **:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, **_Borreload Dragon (Borreload Magnum)_** , Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Itsuki/Whire** : Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth, Dark Faust

 **Hosuke/Caius:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy** **:** Dragon Armour(?), War Hammer(?)

 **?/Aura** **:** Keshin Armour(?), Shield/Pile Bunker(?), Rapier(?),

* * *

 **Capsule 27: Battle for Kuoh Academy - Climax - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterwards, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 27 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

I finally debuted a Belial Fusion Monster in this fic, Strong Gomorant. I wanted Lux to obtain this form because I thought it would be awesome.

As for Ultramen Geed and Koulder, I thought it would be cool if they could transform their respective dragons into some powerful weapons if they fused them with their personal weapons.

No idea how the ZERO ARMS Orochi and the Lupin Magnum idea popped in my head. But I will explain later somehow.

And Yuta/Geed now finally has to explain about his powers and the Capsules to all faction Leaders since Koulder talked about the Special Capsule in front of everybody. This is something Yuta's clearly not looking forward at all.

Next chapter will probably mark the end for the DxD New/ Season 2 part.

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Austin:** Thanks for liking the chapter.

I'm still not sure about how I'm going to proceed with the Olympus, but bad stuff will certainly happen with Zeus when he confronts the Knights.

 **nahariyanash:** Thanks for liking the chapter.

Yeah, Yuya and Ravel will meet at a party.

Koulder is going to be disgusted with how Cao Cao acts and will teach him a lesson. And yeah, not going to give Chaos to Cao Cao. Unlike the Hero Faction, the Knights genuinely care for the safety of innocents.

I have no idea if I should make the Knights try to kill Yasaka or not during the Kyoto Arc.

Obviously, the Faction leaders wouldn't die at the Treaty Summit, but none of them can beat Koulder now. Only Yuta/Ultraman Geed.

Yuta and Yuya will get famous and even play with children in the future as Ultramen.

Still not sure when I'm going to put R/B siblings and Orb in the story or if I will consider your ideas. Your powerup ideas for Yuta's team seems nice, I will see what I will do later in the future.

Yeah, Yuta now doesn't have any choice and he will have to tell everything to the leaders now. As for how it will end, find out in the next chapter.

Koulder and the Knights of Chaos are not the main villains of this story. They will find redemption later and help the good guys. Itsuki is also going to be forgiven. Their sad pasts will be revealed later in the future.

As for the Artificial Ultraman and its master? They will be one of the main reasons Ultramen Geed and Koulder will end teaming up in the future arcs.

Not sure about creating the peculiar OC Ultraman for now.

I guess I will give Yuta a small harem with at least three girls: Fumika, Xenovia and Sona.

I will consider some of the ideas you gave and try to use them. For the rest of your questions, read the future chapters I will be posting later to find the answers.

 **Aunald:** Here's the chapter.

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Yes, Yuta will achieve a new form to face Koulder. Unlike the Hero Faction, the Knights of Chaos genuinely care for the safety of innocent people and won't force neutral people to join their cause.

Cao Cao will try to approach the Knights of Chaos, but Koulder and the Knights will not be welcoming towards his group at all. They would be disgusted with the way he does things and might even teach his group a lesson.

 **Nobody's here0:** Nice idea about how the R/B siblings end in the DxD verse. I will try to see if I can use them.

 **Nope** : Yup. Ultraman Belial Atrocious would definitely kick Koulder's ass at the moment. But this form is not available at the moment. Somebody needs to attain both the Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel's Kaiju Capsules first.

 **Guest:** I don't know. Never really thought about it. I might come with something later. Or maybe not.

 **Guest:** Yeah, they all sound cool. But I'm still not sure of what name I want to use. Thanks.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	29. Capsule 28

**Hello, welcome to chapter 28 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **This chapter pretty much ends Season 2/DxD New part of the anime and the current arc.**

 **I finally got 100+ favorites for this story! Thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 28: Geed's Recollection - Part I of II**

* * *

 **Nighttime - ? - Some dark forest**

The local could be pretty much described as one of that typical dark and scary forests made with the intent of keeping away anyone undesired of coming in.

A portal suddenly formed in its center and, one by one, the members of the Knights of Chaos appeared from it.

"Dammit! We were so close in finishing off those faction leaders!" Draco Knight Antinomy growled in anger, punching a nearby tree and completely destroying it.

"If only… Geed and those other Chaos users hadn't gotten in our way… And now they have someone with Ultraman Zero's power on their side..." Dark Knight Caius muttered, still holding Croire in bridal-style.

"Fufufu… It doesn't matter. At least they now have several reasons to fear us. And so is the Khaos Brigade. As humanity's guardians, we will not let them do as they please." White Knight Aura muttered, placing a hand on her cheek.

 ***Color Timer blinking***

While walking, Ultraman Koulder began to ponder on some words his rival, Ultraman Geed, said to him.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Wait, Koulder!" Geed called out._

 _"If you fight them now, there's no turning back!" The blue-eyed Ultra tried to reason._

 _"I never planned to turn back, to begin with," Koulder remarked._

 _"It's not just them! We, humans, are also part of the problem!" Geed pointed out, earning Koulder's attention and making all the faction leaders look at him._

 _"If humans view the Supernatural as an enemy, the Supernatural will eventually view humans as the enemy as well. If you're hostile, the more hostility you get in return!" The hero of Light tried to convince his rival._

 _"That's why you're searching for a way to coexist with no hostility?" Koulder asked._

 _"That's right!" Geed said._

 _"There must be a way! I can feel, deep inside, that you are definitely not a Dark Ultra! I can still feel some light, empathy, and kindness inside of you! You genuinely care about the safety of innocent people, don't you!?_

 _I heard about how you cared about Kuoh's people safety. Please, Koulder! Things don't need to be like this! All the factions are tired of war and pointless conflicts!" The Ultra pleaded._

 _"Hatred and revenge prevent you from truly moving forward!" Geed tried to argue, placing a hand on his Color Timer._

 _"I heard from Caius that you all lost people important to you as well! I know that feeling! I also lost people precious to me! I know how painful it is! I can relate to you on that at least! And I don't want anybody to pass through this! Human or not!" Geed tried to explain._

 _"Koulder, don't let the past experiences tie you down!" Geed spoke up, still trying to persuade the Chaos leader._

 _"See with your eyes! Think with your own thoughts! If you're imprisoned by your past, you have no future!" The Ultra added._

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

"How are you feeling, Koulder-sama?" Ultraman Whire asked his boss, who was still leaning on him.

"I'm fine now… Whire. I suppose I can walk on my own now. Thanks for the help." The leader of the Knights said, nodding.

"Understood." Whire acknowledged and gave his leader a bow.

' _Geed… Why can't your group see that the Supernatural is a cancer to this world?'_ Koulder wondered, trying to understand how another Ultraman, a guardian of humanity, could be siding with those monsters.

The Knights kept walking through the forest in silence for a moment.

"So… What's the plan now?" Caius finally asked after they walked a bit.

"We must first organize our forces and resources. Things will get a lot more intense and harder from now on with the recently formed alliance between the three Biblical Powers. There's also the Khaos Brigade to worry and deal with." Antinomy explained.

"And we also have Ultraman Geed's group and their Capsules. Getting their items will be even harder now." Aura said with a frown.

"Yeah… Good thing that we don't really need them at all now to complete our objectives. There are still so many Capsules scattered around the world or lost amidst some Little Star Hosts and Chaos Storms. It would take a lot of time to locate and gather all of them. Something we don't have the luxury of. Our time is running out..." Caius stated.

"Yes… While having the Special Capsule's power would certainly be the best for us, that is only our second option now. With my father's project, we can still wipe away all the monsters from Earth eventually." Koulder spoke.

" ***Chuckle*** I would love to see those freaks faces when Project Omega is finally complete. The promised day… When everything supernatural will be instantly deleted from this world. And not even Ophis or Great Red will be able to survive this!" Caius spoke, sounding eager.

"Too many good people already died because of them. With this… We will finally be able to end things for once and all. And bring prosperity to humanity." Aura spoke with a saddened look on her face, before adopting a determined expression.

"Yes, that's right. Therefore, you all know and remember what needs to be done. We must keep killing all the supernatural monsters we can, collect their life energy through the kills and power up the Omega Core with it. The more we kill, the sooner the device will be complete." Koulder spoke to his comrades.

He still remembered when he and Dr. Yagami activated a certain device that looked like a living blue beating heart. When it's completed, their mission will be finally complete...

"Yes, Koulder-sama."

At this, all of the Knights slightly bowed their heads to their leader.

"Now then, let's head back to our base." Koulder finished.

At this, they all kept walking in silence once again.

Meanwhile, Ultraman Whire kept thinking of how he officially broke ties with the Church and was now pretty much labeled as a traitor. He thought about how there must be a lot of people wanting him dead now.

'Friends' who were now his enemies…

' _Irina, Xenovia, Griselda-san, Dulio-senpai, Vasco-san, Lint… The next time we meet, we will be official enemies. And my resolve is still clear. I dare you to try to stop us…'_ He thought, seriously, as he clenched a fist.

' _The winner is the one who dictates what is truly wrong and right. Let's see who truly is the just one.'_ Whire began to look at the dark sky, fully determined.

Once the Knights reached the end of the forest, the group finally spotted their base of operations: A big two story mansion standing on the top of a mountain, fully guarded with several Darklops Zeros flying and walking around it. This was their H.Q.

 **[A/N: More or less of the size of the Gangler's Mansion]**

* * *

 **Opening Theme - Hiryuu no Kishi by True - Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut/Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle OP - Version 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta places the Geed Riser in his chest, making the red device release a powerful blue light

 **Fight for the sky!**

Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger appears flying in a night sky, standing in front of a full moon and dozens of stars shining through the sky.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Afuredasu kanjou mou tomaranai**

 **(This welling feeling can't be held back any more)**

Kuoh Academy is shown, its students seems to be in their daily routines

 **Mune ni idaita bokura no gensou**

 **(The illusion we've held in our hearts!)**

From many places, many supernatural creatures are looking at the place with interest in their eyes

 **(just revolution)**

Yuta stands back to back with Geed Primitive, both looking at opposite directions

 **Kienai aza ni obieteite mo**

 **(Even if we remain in fear of a bruise that won't fade,)**

Shows the ORC in their club and the Student Council in their rooms

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

 **(Time will just keep on passing mercilessly.)**

Shows Irina and Xenovia in their black battle suits while wielding their respective Holy Swords

 **Susume yo (let's burst up) arugamama**

 **(Let's go, (Let's burst up!) just as we are)**

Yuta appears with a determined look while holding the Geed Riser and the Loading Knuckle in both of his hands

 **Ima koso (let's boost up) kawaru toki**

 **(Now (Let's boost up!) is the time to change!)**

Daichi, Asia, and Lux appear ready with a confident expression in their faces, ready to fight. Next Fumika appears with a gentle expression.

 **Kakumei no kane no ne ga dokomade mo hibiite yuku**

 **(The sound from this bell of revolution rings out endlessly)**

Scene changes to Freed and Valper smiling maliciously with Kokabiel behind of them looking menacing.

 **(To be the soldier, to be the soldier)**

Cuts to a 15-year-old bloodied and full of bruises Yuta, leaning against a wall, finds himself in the middle of destruction. He suddenly looks above.

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

 **(We can't stay here any longer!)**

As if on cue, a golden light envelops him a and person's hand try to reach for him. Their respective hands eventually connect and a huge flash appears.

 **Kaze o kitte ike ikite ike hiryuu no gotoku**

 **(Cut through the wind, living on, just like a flying dragon)**

Scene changes to Issei fighting against Vali above Kuoh Academy, in the sky. Both, in their respective Scale Mails, trying to overpower each other.

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **(While this beginning world is still ripe, become a legend!)**

Changes to Ultraman Koulder, with Ultraman Whire and Dark Knight Caius at both of his sides, looking menacingly. The trio is followed by a legion of Darklops Zeros and also with Bagan flying in the sky alongside Borreload Dragon.

 **Tokihanatte ike tonde ike inochi o tagirasete**

 **(Let loose and fly free – let your life burn bright!)**

Cuts to show Gundam, Asia riding Uboraan and Lux using energy attacks against a group of mages, devils and fallen angels that serve the Khaos Brigade. The scene then ends with Zetton using her Telekinesis to finish them off.

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa owari da new age**

 **(The world awaiting the "chosen one" is over: it's a New age!)**

Ultraman Zero stands next to Yuya, who is giving a defiant grin. The scene then cuts to finally show Ultraman Geed Magnificent with Firewall Dragon behind of him as the Ultra unleashes his Big Bustaway beam at the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Yuta's group appears, alongside the Kuoh devils, in front of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **Capsule 28: Geed's Recollection - Part I of II**

* * *

 **At Yuta/Fumika's house - Living Room**

 _ **A few days later after the Treaty Summit…**_

Kuoh Academy was finally properly rebuilt after the intense battle that happened there.

Official news about the formation of the alliance between the 3 Biblical Factions was finally announced to everybody. The 3 powers finally decided to leave their differences aside and they now aimed towards a new age of peace and prosperity.

And along with that, the existence of the terrorist organization known as the Khaos Brigade was also revealed as well. Powerful and troubling individuals, such as Vali Lucifer and Bikou, gathering together under the _'command'_ of the one know as Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon.

And lastly, along with that…

" ***Sigh*** "

Yuta sighed as he watched video footage of himself in Kuoh Academy, as Ultraman Geed Magnificent, fighting against Ultraman Koulder Kai, his rival.

He was sitting on one of the couches with Fumika and Xenovia, both next to him. The two were looking concerned at his current behavior.

Yuya and Asia were sitting on another couch. Daichi was leaning against a wall and Lux, in his book form, was resting on the small coffee table in the center of the room.

Other than the news about the alliance being created and the announcement of the Khaos Brigade, there was also a declaration of war issued by the Knights of Chaos against all the factions making its way to the news.

And alongside it, the information about the existence of the Special Capsules was pretty much public now along with the fact about how dangerous the Knights of Chaos are to the entire Supernatural World. Nobody seems to underestimate them anymore now.

All because, as if to promote chaos and panic, the Knights basically sent a video showing everything that happened during the summit to the whole Supernatural World. As a part of this action's consequence, God's death was also pretty much common knowledge by now.

Amon Hosuke, aka Dark Knight Caius, sent a message to Yuta's Smartphone. He told the young Ultra about how his group basically recorded everything discussed before the fight at the Academy and sent it to all factions.

Footage showing how Caius, Aura, and Antinomy brutally murdered the soldiers from the 3 Factions was also available. They killed all the soldiers in cold blood, not sparing anyone

Because of this, some exorcists of the Vatican quit the Church after learning about their Lord's death and how Michael was barely managing to keep Heaven's system of working.

And thus, many members of the Church lost their motivation and gave up on following a dead God's teachings, considering it worthless. For some of them, it was too hard to bear living in a world without their 'creator'. Some even went as far as committing suicide.

"If only they knew the whole truth..." Yuta muttered as he remembered about Truth saying to him that God didn't even create the humans in the first place.

As for the Devils and the Grigori, their people couldn't believe how the Knights easily managed to corner their leaders and almost managed to kill them if it wasn't for Ultraman Geed and Strong Gomorant's intervention.

By managing to block and nullify these beings source of magic and easily beating some of them like a bunch defenseless animals, the Knights of Chaos succeeded in one of their objectives: To become a source of fear to the beings of the 3 Biblical Factions.

Especially Ultraman Koulder and his Kaijus. Nobody was really confident in defeating him now.

And lastly, Ultraman Geed's team…

By now, all the Factions began to piece the facts and information that the Knights gave and now wanted some proper answers from the Ultraman and his friends.

' _How their powers and the Capsules work…'_

Yuta has always managed to somehow push this subject aside so far…

But now…

" ***Sigh*** I suppose we can no longer keep avoiding this day of coming..." Daichi spoke, frowning.

"We have no other choice now..." Fumika stated, not looking forward to the talk with the leaders as well.

"Yeah. We don't want to create a rift between the factions and us after all… It's important that we must work together with them to stop the Khaos Brigade, the Knights of Chaos and the remaining Kaijus. And to ensure this… We finally have to tell them everything." Lux agreed, reluctantly.

"Semblances…The power of Chaos… The Capsules… Are we finally going to tell them everything?" Xenovia inquired, worried.

"I'm sure they will understand once we explain our reasons to them." Asia trie to change the mood, attempting to calm everybody.

"What about you, Yuya?" Yuta asked his brother, glancing towards him.

To his confusion, Yuya was strangely quiet about this topic. His hair was shadowing his eyes.

Then, the younger Ultra suddenly got up and approaches his older brother, grabbing him by the collar of his Shirt. This surprised everyone and especially Yuta, who widened his eyes at this.

"Yuya!?" The hero of light could only ask.

"Why… Nii-san… Why… Why you didn't tell them about anything related to the powers of the Knights of Chaos and the danger of the Kaijus!?" Yuya demanded, anger evident in his face.

"Oi, Yuya! Calm down!" Daichi approached the two, somehow managing to make Yuya release Yuta. He also managed to calm his kouhai a bit next.

"What's gotten into you, Yuya!? I told you before, didn't I? It was too dangerous to share information regarding our powers and weapons with the factions." Yuta explained, defending himself.

Yuya just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Look, you have to understand… I couldn't risk having them learn about the Special Capsule no matter what! We have no idea what any of them could try to do in order to try to attain that sort of power. Even if they can't use Chaos, they could still attempt to do something else! Like maybe threatening someone we know!" He further added.

This just made Yuya look even more disappointed with Yuta.

"But that doesn't mean it's right to just leave them in the dark! I heard that they still don't even know why the Kaijus are immune to their magic yet… And now… With the battle at the Summit...

Koneko-chan… Gasper-kun… Issei-senpai… And everybody else got gravely injured by Caius and the other Knights of Chaos. I don't want anything bad happening with them again! They all seem to be nice people! Why you couldn't tell the important things to them before?" Yuya asked in a serious tone while Yuta looked surprised at his reaction.

"Yuya… You… " The older Ultra muttered, unable to say anything else at the moment.

After all, he really wasn't expecting his younger brother to get this much attached to the school's devils in such a short time. It's not been that long since Yuya enrolled at Kuoh Academy.

"I… I'm sorry, Yuya… I just… I just didn't expect you to get so fond of them so quickly… I don't have anything against the Three Biblical Factions now… But I also need you to understand that things weren't so simple like now when I first came to this world." Yuta explained, managing to convince Yuya.

"But what made you so suspicious of them in the beginning?" Yuya asked curiously, wanting to know what happened before he came to this dimension.

"Well, Yuya. You see..." Fumika spoke this time.

Thus, she began to tell how she, her boyfriend and Daichi met with Kuoh's Devils for the first time, being previously told by Truth about the Devils' greedy nature and how their ranked society works.

They were warned about how Devils sometimes would try to obtain whatever power they want, reincarnating other beings into Devils. And not always respecting their choice on the matter.

It was just like in Issei's case, but with some High-Class Devils only looking at their servants as mere tools as they abused of the Evil Pieces System created by the Maou Ajuka Beelzebub.

They also started to receive some dark and disturbing information of the 3 Biblical Factions from the Knights of Chaos. Things people shouldn't normally know.

Caius seemed to be sending a lot of emails to them as of lately.

The Holy Sword Project, the annihilation of Nekomatas, atrocities made by Kokabiel, the Old Satan Faction, some Pure Blooded Devil called Diodora Astaroth going after holy maidens, the tragic deaths of exorcist Masaomi Yaegaki and the Devil Cleria Belial and worse. Much worse.

The list just kept increasing as they investigated the content sent by Caius.

"Here, take a look at this..." Yuta said, handing a bunch of files for Yuya to read.

As the younger Ultra kept reading, he widened his eyes at the information presented for him. He discovered how the Supernatural World worked sometimes. And not in a nice way...

And so, Yuya learned how humans are constantly harassed by monsters and other beings of the supernatural world. He began to understand Yuta's reasons. He too perhaps would have done the same as under other circumstances.

And the Church only gets involved when devout followers of the Biblical God or their interests are involved. Everyone else was considered pagans and heretics, unworthy of their time.

"No..." Yuya spoke, horrified.

"That's why I hate the Church now. They preach doing God's work but don't give a crap about anyone else different from them. No offense." Fumika spoke. She then sent an apologetic look to Asia and Xenovia.

"It's okay, Fumika-san," Asia assured, smiling sadly.

"The Church is… Not really what we used to believe. Not anymore." Xenovia added, also looking down.

"Do you get it now, Yuya-kun? And most Devils are somewhat horrible like that… Especially the majority of the Pure Blooded ones." Daichi started with a sigh.

Yuta nodded in agreement as the former continued:

"For them, humans are just people who they make contracts with, a means to show how successful they are and even the Low-Class Devils are more focused on trying to advance to High Class to get their own peerage.

And sadly, most of them were humans as well. As you can see, it's just a sign of how easily they lose some of their morals. Of course, there are some exceptions like Rias-senpai and Sona-kaichou's peerage."

Yuya patiently listened to their explanation, remaining quiet and not interrupting even once.

Once they were done explaining the basic about the Devil society to their newest teammate, the younger Ultra spoke:

"I see… So in Rias-senpai's case, she initially wanted you three to join her Peerage to get rid of her engagement contract with this Riser Phenex asshole. Well, I don't think I can blame her… She must have been very desperate...

And she and Sona-Kaichou would try to convince you guys with all sorts of methods back then to recruit you three into their respective peerages?" Yuya mused, receiving nods from the three original members of the team.

"Yes. But that's all in the past now. Rias-senpai changed since she was freed from the forced marriage... We get along with the devils now… They… Well, mostly the ORC, decided not to bring this subject any further." Daichi pointed out.

"We all got along pretty much now with each other. Especially after helping Kiba with his troubled past. And mainly because of the relationship between Asia and Issei. This proved that humans and Devils can coexist without any trouble." The brunette added, looking at the blonde nun and receiving a smile from her.

But then, Daichi suddenly frowns, remembering something about another group of devils at their school.

"As for Kaichou and her group… Well… Now that this engagement with her, regarding a match of chess, was revealed… Things have been sort of awkward between us and the Student Council." Lux spoke, making an annoyed emoji symbol.

"Have you talked with Kaichou about this, Yuta-san?" Asia asked as she, Fumika and Xenovia seemed to be curious to know how things between the two glasses wearing students are now.

"I… I haven't said anything to her yet about that…" Yuta replied meekly, looking away.

"What!?" Fumika and Xenovia exclaimed at this, both gazing towards him.

"Do you want me to have a word with her?" Fumika asked, sporting a killing aura around her.

"I can also go there if you wish, in case she is bothering you." Xenovia offered next, also imitating the Kaiju Girl.

"O-Oi! Calm down, Fumika! Xenovia! No need to go that far! I will talk with Sona and try to politely turn her down, girls. It's just that things have been a lot busy around here since we were preparing ourselves for the Treaty Summit back then." Yuta said, justifying himself.

"Guys! Can we please go back to the main topic!?" Yuya interrupted the girls, starting to sound somewhat annoyed.

"All right. Let's see what the future has on hold for us." Yuta spoke, folding his arms and adopting a thoughtful posture.

* * *

 **At the ORC - The next day**

Yuta shifted uncomfortably as he sat before the leaders of the three factions - the four Maous and Grayfia, a couple of leaders of Grigori along with Azazel and the four Seraphs.

The Ultra crossed his arms over his chest as he was thinking about he what needs to say to everybody.

The meeting was set up in the Occult Research Club room and Rias, Sona and their peerages along with Griselda and Irina were also in the room as well so they could learn what the Ultra had kept hidden while Fumika, Daichi, Yuya, Asia, Lux, and Xenovia were there for their own peace of mind.

Sirzechs looked at him with a serious look as he asked:

"Well... Let's start with the obvious question. What is that power Koulder mentioned in front of everyone the other day?"

"Well… To answer your question… I will have to first explain my… Origins. And it may sound absurd, even by supernatural standards." Yuta began, cryptically.

"Now that you mention it… We actually don't have any information regarding your life before Kuoh. The same for your brother and your relatives. It's almost like you literally appeared from out of nowhere." Michael stated, looking suspiciously at the Ultra while others agreed with him.

"Heh… Who are you really, Oki William?" Azazel asked with a grin.

"Very well, ladies and gentlemen. Tell me, does anyone here ever thought about the possibility of life existing outside this planet?" Yuta asked his audience.

"Eh?"

Now they were looking confused at him.

"As crazy as this sounds… Me and my little brother… We're not from this world… This planet… The truth is that we are… Aliens... " Yuta revealed with a serious expression.

...

…..

….

"What!?"

Now every single supernatural individual, except for Azazel, was looking at the Warrior of Light as if he had gone completely insane.

As for Yuta's team, they were only slightly surprised at the way their leader decides to present himself.

"You're an alien!? You can't be serious! This is bullshit! This is no time for jokes, Oki!" Saji exclaimed, looking at the silver-eyed boy in disbelief.

"I have to admit… I would never expect you to say something so unexpected like that, Yuta-san." Gabriel muttered, placing a hand upon her cheek.

"Will-tan. To think you're actually an alien... This sounds like something that actually came from a TV show!" Serafall said, looking interested at her sister's fiance(?).

"Alright. Seeing how you all reacted… Perhaps I wasn't clear. I would say that a most accurate answer to describe me is of an otherworlder. A person that came from another world. Another reality. Another dimension." Yuta said, trying to calm everyone.

"Another..." Rias began.

"World?" Issei finished.

"This world… Despite not being so different from my home in certain aspects… It certainly feels very alien-like for me." Yuta spoke.

* * *

"Amazing… An otherworlder… A person from another reality… Can you show us some proof?" Sona asked him.

"Yeah. Sure… Lux! Come here a second." Yuta gesture towards his familiar.

"What do you need?" Lux asked his master.

"I want you to show my memories for everyone here. Could you act as a movie projector of sorts?"

"Whoa! Lux can access people's memories and show them as a movie of sorts? Just where the heck did you get him as a familiar, Yuta?" Issei asked curiously.

"I don't think I have ever heard of something like Grimoire Lux or Koulder's Croire existing as a familiar," Rias muttered next, also wanting to know as well.

"Patience. Most of your questions shall be answered during this projection of memories we're about to show. Are you ready, Lux?" Yuta asked, looking at the Grimoire.

"Yup. Alright, here I go!" Lux exclaimed.

At this, a blue aura suddenly began to envelop Lux's body as he opened himself and some of his pages began to detach themselves on their own from his 'body'.

Then. the pages began to gather together until they finally projected a big rectangular screen in front of everybody.

"Interesting..." Azazel spoke amused.

The 'screen' then began a countdown and finally began to show some images.

 **[3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Action!]**

"This is..." Sona spoke as she and the others saw the 20 years old Yuta living a happy go lucky lifestyle until he suddenly gets summoned by the cosmic entity that would be known as Truth - The will of the Universe.

As everybody begins to watch the interaction between the two, they soon learn about the source of Yuta's Team powers: Chaos, the tiny items called Capsules and Chaos Storms.

They also learn about the Kaijus' name and how an Ultraman's attack is the only thing that can seal them.

"To think something like this power of Chaos exists and nobody was aware of it until now," Azazel commented.

"So this person, Truth, entrusted Oki William with a mission in our world," Sirzechs stated.

At the same time, all the leaders began to frown at the way Truth talked about them and how Yuta should not 'blindly trust' them and to be careful around their groups.

"I suppose you guys are disliking the way Truth is talking about some of your factions, but I want you to know that he doesn't think bad of all of you now. He knows that there are some nice individuals in each of your respective factions.

At the time, I wasn't sure about what I was going to deal with, so I decided to just follow his advice and tried to remain low as much as possible." Yuta explained, noticing some of their negative reactions aimed towards his benefactor.

"Those Kaijus not only endanger humans but our lives as well. We deserved to know about them so that we could defend ourselves against these monsters. They have already killed a lot of people from the three factions." Sona countered, her peerage agreeing with her.

"Well, now you guys know that your magic, enchanted weapons, and Sacred Gears are pretty much useless against them. So your actions wouldn't make much difference. Only Chaos Users can cause proper damage to the Kaijus.

That's why we warned you, Devils, to not interfere with our fights. You guys would only get in our way." Daichi bluntly said, earning the glares from some of the young devils.

"It still wasn't nice from your group of keeping everyone in the dark, Satou-kun." Rias spoke, looking disapprovingly at him.

"Come on guys, let's just keep watching, okay? We can discuss this later." Yuya interjected, trying to calm things down before things could escalate any further.

As the memories kept playing on the screen, the audience saw all the Capsules and Yuta arriving on Earth from space like some shooting stars. With the latter crashing violently on Kuoh's outskirts.

"Wow. I still can't believe you survived a crash like that, aibou." Daichi commented, impressed while looking at Yuta.

Others also had to agree that this sort of impact from space to Earth would have, without a doubt, killed most if not all of them.

Then they saw Fumika appearing at the crash site and helping a now 17 years old Yuta full of injuries.

"And that's how I met Yuta for the first time. I… I don't know why, but something inside my heart told me to go help him back then. I guess you could say that it was fate." Fumika stated.

"Fate?" Asia asked aloud.

"To help Yuta?" Xenovia asked next, receiving a nod from her housemate.

The screen then changes to show Yuta and Fumika properly talking with each other as the latter agreed to help the Ultra Warrior if he enrolls at Kuoh Academy.

"Wait. Yuta only came to Kuoh Academy because of Fumika?" Issei asked aloud.

The scene then changes to Yuta facing his first opponent upon arriving on the new world: The Alien.

"What the! That's the Alien!? That's the first Kaiju you beat, Nii-san!?" Yuya asked.

Yuta then transforms into Ultraman Geed Primitive with the Geed Riser, using the powers of Ultraman's light and Ultraman Belial's darkness for the first time to fight the Kaiju.

"Rejoice(Iwae)! He is the true heir to the power of all Ultras. The Guardian of Chaos, who has power over light and darkness to protect humanity from all sorts of dangers. His name is Ultraman Geed, and you have born witness to the dawn of his advent." Lux proudly stated.

While some looked curious at this, Yuta only sweatdropped at his familiar's recently strange antiques.

' _Ultraman… Ultraman Belial… Just how many of these Ultras exist?'_ Azazel thought.

' _The Guardian of Chaos...'_ Sona stared at said fighter for a moment.

"Ahem. Ultraman Geed: Primitive. My core form to fight the Kaijus. With the power of light and darkness. A basic form with my stats balanced. I can destroy my opponents with wild, violent attacks." The Ultra explained while gesturing to his fight against the black being.

The scene then ends with Geed unleashing his signature move in that form: the Wrecking Burst. He fires the beam and successfully defeats Alien with it.

"So powerful..." Irina muttered.

' _Is this what the Chaos Users… No, the Ultra Warriors are capable of?'_ She thought while being amazed and terrified of the silver beings powers at the same time.

"Could you explain to me about your powers? And what was that device you used? The Geed Riser, was it? Why the magic circle you conjured looks like a mini galaxy? And what is a Fusion Rise?" Azazel asked Yuta with curiosity.

Geed's powers and items were definitely something far more powerful than any Sacred Gear he has studied so far. Even the Longinus. If he could convince the boy to allow him to study his equipment...

"Alright. Well… My powers are... " The hero of light began to explain.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

Yuta finished explaining about his powers while the screen finally finished showing all the relevant memories everybody needed to see:

 _Meeting and recruiting Daichi, Asia, and Xenovia._

 _Creating Lux and making a pact with him._

 _Awakening the power of Chaos and Semblances in his teammates._

 _Attaining the Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Tri-Slugger and Magnificent forms._

 _Clashing against Caius and meeting Koulder for the first time._

 _Humiliating and defeating Riser Phenex and Kokabiel._

 _Summoning Firewall Dragon..._

 _Using Geed Proof to defeat Ultraman Koulder for the first time._

 _And Yuya managing to become Ultraman Zero._

"What sort of monster is he?" Issei stammered, Saji agreeing as he watched Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Koulder fight and destroy their surroundings.

Daichi chuckled:

"He's no sort of monster, Issei... Yuta's pretty much like any other human being. He has just had things happen to him that has given him the need to become very strong very quickly. You know, both you and Saji could learn something from him."

"The gap between us is so much..." Kiba commented to himself, realizing how much weaker he was in comparison to the Ultra Warrior.

"And regarding some info about my Ultra predecessors and some of the Kaijus my group defeated so far, I will provide them later to anyone interested in studying the data," Yuta spoke.

There was also a table now in front of him, with every single Capsule he collected so far.

Azazel tried to grab one of them to examine closer, only for the Ultra Warrior to grab him by the wrist and threaten to break his arm if he attempted to touch any of them.

"So, is there anything else you people wish to ask me?" Yuta asked the faction leaders.

"We now understand why you were so secretive about your powers. But we also need to know: What do you intend to do once you obtain this Special Capsule?" Sirzechs asked warily.

After everything they heard and learned so far, all the leaders couldn't help but worry about what would happen if someone with the wrong mindset got in possession of such a dangerous item.

They grew worried that people like Koulder and the Knights of Chaos could literally wish for all them to instantly die with a single wish.

"To be honest, I have no idea yet. But I assure you that I have no intention of using such power later for any personal agenda." Yuta declared, staring seriously at the red Maou.

"And how can you prove to us that you really won't use the power for any personal gain?" Azazel asked.

"You have my word. That's all." The Ultra bluntly said.

"..."

"What!?" Some asked, blinking for a moment.

All the supernatural beings looked at the Hero of Light in disbelief.

"Your word!? You can't be serious!"

"Do you think this is a joke!?"

"If anything, your items shouldn't even be in your possession! We should perhaps confiscate them from you!"

"Yeah!"

Cries of protest filled the room while Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael tried to calm down their respective groups.

But all the noise suddenly died down when Lux transformed into Strong Gomorant in front of everybody.

"Groooah!" The familiar roared loudly, making some of the non-humans flinch at him.

"Don't even think of trying to take the Capsules away from Yuta! Or even attempting to control him! Or you will all regret later. This is not a threat, but a promise." He growled at them.

"Lux..." Yuta muttered, staring at his familiar in surprise. Not expecting this reaction from the Grimoire.

"My master is a person of morals and principles. He will never let power get over his head! But if some of you still are foolish enough in insisting to get his powers, you will have to pass through me first!" Gomorant exclaimed, showing his sharp fangs and releasing a deathly around his body.

"So deal with it! That's your only choice." The Dragonoid Kaiju finished.

At this, some of the leaders actually felt that it was a bad idea to get on Geed's group bad side.

Considering the fact that they are the only ones that can properly seal the Kaijus, something told them that their magic would also be pretty much useless against this dragon- no, Kaiju in front of them.

"And don't forget about us as well!" A voice suddenly called.

Yuya, Fumika, Daichi, Asia, and Xenovia were now at Gomorant's side, also looking defiantly at the leaders.

"You guys will also have to pass through us first." Yuya declared to the leaders with a challenging grin.

"Guys..." Yuta spoke, unable to say anything else to them.

Yuya simply looked back at his brother and nodded to him, while smiling, assuring that he and the others would be there to help their leader, not planning to let the blue-eyed Ultra be pushed around by any of the factions.

"They have such a strong bond uniting all of them," Sona commented.

"They are always looking after each other..." Rias spoke next, also sounding amazed.

"Yuta… Asia..." Issei said, looking at them with respect.

The leaders that weren't familiar with Yuta eventually, if somewhat reluctantly, conceded and 'decided' to believe in Yuta's word while those already acquainted with him just wanted the Guardian of Light to promise to never hide important information from them again.

"Well, with this topic out… Let's now move to our next topic of discussion: the truth about God." Yuta brought out.

Every person affiliated with the Church and Heaven tensed at this. They remembered how Truth called God an imposter and that he didn't deserve to be called of humanity's father at all.

"This certainly can't be the case. God surely created the world and humanity with Adam and Eve and as of stated in the Bible. Surely Truth must be wrong." Michael commented.

"Oh really, Michael? Sore wa doukana?" Yuta addressed warily the leader of the Angels, not using _'san' or 'sama'_ this time to talk with him.

"Then how do you explain the dinosaurs? And the cavemen? The other Pantheons? Dragon Gods like Ophis and Great Red? Did he really create all of them? What does the Bible say about this?

No matter you people say, some things don't make sense. His religion doesn't make sense sometimes. Anyone can tell that humanity didn't really start with Adam and Eve. Or by God's hand." Yuta spoke, disproving many beliefs of God.

"It was Truth's 'boss', a cosmic entity known as Genesis, that started all life and created the multiverse and its many realities," Lux spoke, now back to his true book form.

"No… No… It can't be true!" Irina tried to deny what she heard from them.

First, she learned that God's dead. Now, this!? She might break down if nothing is done.

Asia and Xenovia just gave looks of pity to the chestnut-haired girl, understanding what she was passing through right now.

"Well, then someone please answer me this: Why humans and Angels look alike so much physically? We know Devils and Fallen Angels basically came from the Angels, but what about us humans?" The hero of light asked.

"God, our Father, created us, Angels, to watch over you humans, his creations. Yuta-san." Gabriel argued.

"Then answer me this, Gabriel-san: As one of the first Angels to ever be created by the big man himself, did you actually witnessed him 'create' humanity?" Yuta calmly asked, staring her into the eyes.

"I..."

In the end, Gabriel couldn't answer this question when she tried to refute. As long as she remembered, humans already existed. But she never saw her creator actually making mankind in front of her and the other Angels.

She, Michael and the other Seraphs tried to protest, but they couldn't refute this no matter what.

Seeing the Angels' reactions, Irina couldn't handle it anymore as well. She fell on her as she slowly accepted the harsh truth being revealed.

"Irina!/Irina-san!" Xenovia and Asia approached her, trying to offer her some emotional support.

"You two… Already knew?" The exorcist asked weakly while looking at them. She received nods from Asia and Xenovia as they comforted her and helped her stand back.

Issei also offered to help her childhood friend.

' _Poor girl… Finding out that everything you believed was a lie...'_ Yuya thought while observing her with a sympathetic look.

"God merely created Angels in an attempt to make _'holy'_ versions of humans. As much as ridiculous as this sounds, angels were based on humans. According to Truth, he created your kind to help him gather followers for his religion.

Humans can live on their own without problems. But that's not the case of gods. They need all the worshippers they could get. Even the God of the Bible is not an exception to this rule." Yuta finished, crossing his arms while looking calmly at the Four Seraphs.

In response to him, they only adopted grim expressions. They already had enough troubles with God's death. Now the information this young man provided could perhaps destroy the entire Church system on the right circumstances.

"What do you plan to do with all this knowledge, Oki William-san?" Michael asked, worried.

"You Seraphs are free to do whatever you want with this knowledge. I won't tell anything. But know this: people still should learn the harsh and cruel truth, no matter how painful it is. If not by me, someone else might reveal the truth to the world eventually.

And also, If I get the Special Capsule, I won't use it to revive God. Just so you know. It's time everybody else moved forward. " Yuta explained, shocking the angels and the exorcists.

Unlike Irina, Asia and Xenovia were not so surprised with this.

"But..." Gabriel tried to protest.

"No. This world still exists, even if _He_ is dead. People should not rely on a dead god and mourn for him. If anything, they should believe in their own infinite potential that resides within their hearts." Yuta spoke, sounding serious.

Not only the Angels but the Devils and the Fallen Angels were also beginning to experience a crisis of truth as well.

Everything they believed about God was a lie. And aliens and warriors of the multiverse were real, killing many of their kin around the world.

What are they supposed to do now?

* * *

Yuta decides to not push this subject any further. In the end, he still respected free will and believed that people should find by themselves what paths and beliefs they wish to choose and follow.

It's still up to the others if they will wish to live in lies or will embrace the truth and move forward.

And just because he didn't agree with God's situation of claiming to be humanity's creator, that didn't mean he condemned God's teachings.

He still admired Asia for followings his teachings to help those around her.

* * *

Everybody agreed that the Khaos Brigade and the remaining Kaijus were a serious threat that needed to be dealt with. All sides needed to be working together between themselves in order to win against them.

But in regards to the Knights of Chaos...

"I will aid in the fight against them. But that's it. I want to defeat them, but not to take their lives." Yuta exclaimed, which caught everybody by surprise.

"Are you serious!? We have to destroy those guys! They are evil!" Issei argued, clenching a fist.

Many of the young devils began to agree with the Sekiryutei, believing that Koulder and his team deserved to die.

"No. Because killing them is not the right answer. It won't solve anything." Fumika spoke, agreeing with Yuta.

"What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked.

"It's true that the Knights of Chaos have done a lot of horrible things to the factions… But what about their losses? Do you think it's fair what happened with their lives!?" Yuta snapped at the leaders.

Everybody began to remember how Koulder and Caius told them that the members of the Knights of Chaos basically had their lives ruined because of the Supernatural. With some of them losing their loved ones without doing anything wrong to the 3 factions.

"Say what you want. But to me, they are victims in this as much as all of you!" Yuta declared, looking at all of the Supernatural beings with cold eyes.

"But why would you go this far to defend them?" Michael asked him.

"Because I want everybody to live in peace and happiness. In coexistence. Even the Knights. They also deserve it. Unlike the Khaos Brigade, they aren't really evil. They don't want to destroy the world or anything of the sorts. They merely fight for their _'justice'_.

Destroying them is not the answer for true peace. Hatred leads to more hatred. Unless nothing is done, this cycle of destruction is not going to stop." The hero of light explained to the Seraph.

"Justice? They are clearly the bad guys here!" Issei argued.

"Here's a question for you, Issei. What is evil and what is justice? They are just words for many people to use for their benefit. Let's suppose you say you'll bring justice to evil. And the Knights of Chaos? How do you truly know if they are truly evil?

Let's see… What if you're the evil one and the one you take down is, let's say a thief. You send him to jail, but that thief was stealing to feed their family. Well, you just starve that poor thief's family while the one trying to feed them is rotting in jail.

Congratulations, Issei. Now looks like your justice turned into evil for that thief's family." Yuta said to the brunette, causing him to flinch and look like he never thought of it this way.

"I..." Issei was now speechless, unable to say anything back.

"Things are not always simple, my friend. It's unlike black and white. Sometimes, there is a bit of gray in the mix. Do you understand?" The Ultra asked his devil friend.

While Issei pondered at this, the rest of the Kuoh Devils merely looked at the Ultra in disbelief and with a bit of rage. They began to remember the time Caius beat all of them, mocking the two peerages. Now they wanted to get back at the Dark Knight.

How could Yuta be planning to coexist with the likes of him? It just didn't sit well with them, somehow feeling betrayed that their colleague still wanted to talk with the ones that harmed them in the first place.

"I see. But Ultraman Koulder and the rest of the Knights of Chaos should still be brought to face their crimes against us. And he doesn't even seem to like you. Why would you trouble yourself and go this far to defend them?" Sirzechs asked Yuta.

"It's also because… He is a fellow Ultraman." The warrior of light spoke, adopting a sad expression.

"A fellow Ultraman?" Sona repeated his words, confused.

"It's not just anyone that can become an Ultraman. To be one… A person needs to have a strong sense of justice and a genuine wish to use his powers to protect others without wanting anything in return." Yuta explained.

' _Yeah, that's right. That's what being a true Ultraman means.'_ Yuya thought, agreeing with his brother.

"And you felt something like this from Koulder?" Azazel asked, raising an eyebrow at the Ultra.

"..." The warrior of light merely stood quiet for a moment before proceeding to explain.

"Whenever I'm facing an opponent, I can slightly tell what they're thinking. I can't read their minds, but I can tell why they are fighting, what they want from me or whether they are looking down on me.

During the battles, I'm desperate, so I usually notice after it's over. But the stronger my opponents are, the stronger their hearts are conveyed. Fighting Koulder two times by now, I'm starting to understand a little why and for what he fights.

He is definitely not like Riser Phenex, Kokabiel or Katerea Leviathan! He seems to be fighting for someone else's sake as well. " Yuta explained.

"Hoh… You are quite the poet, huh?" Azazel mused at him with a grin.

"Shut up, Azazel. Despite everything, he has done… I could definitely sense that Koulder genuinely wants to use his powers to protect humanity from what he considers to be evil. In other words: all of you."

The Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels only frowned at this, starting to hate the Knights of Chaos even more.

"Unlike Sacred Gears users, you aren't born with powers to become an Ultraman simply by luck. To truly be considered one, you have to deserve it. One needs to have a strong heart, unyielding willpower and the intense desire to fight for someone else's sake." Lux began to tell, showing images of several Ultra Warriors of the past fighting Kaijus.

He began to project some magic screens around the room for everybody to see.

The Six Ultra Brothers…

Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul...

Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Justice and Ultraman Legend…

Ultraman Max, Ultraman Xenon and Ultraman Nexus...

Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari...

Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, Ultraman X and Ultraman Orb…

The R\B brothers, Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu, and Ultraman Ruebe...

And finally, the original Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero...

' _Yuta and Yuya… There were another Geed and Zero before them!?'_ Issei thought in shock.

All of these Ultra Warriors overcome their personal trials and issues. Managing to become strong for someone else's sake.

While watching the heroes of the past, Sanji began to his fist and grit his teeth.

' _How these guys can be so strong? They are just humans… Aren't they? And yet… That's just not fair… I was born with a Sacred Gear as Kaichou recruited me because she said I was special. And these guys weren't born with anything and still managed to become stronger than most of the Supernatural… In comparison to them and the Oki brothers… I'm...'_

The blonde thought, unable to finish while he stared at the two Ultra brothers with a bit of jealousy.

* * *

In the end, everybody agreed to Yuta's demands since they would certainly need his powers to defeat Ultraman Koulder.

They were basically all 'forced' to accept his demands since the thought about the Knights of Chaos using and finding new ways to perhaps nullify their magic and render other weapons useless still terrified them.

This thus made them accept that the blue-eyed Ultra and the other Chaos users in his group as the only ones that could fight against them on equal terms.

And in exchange for his help, should the Knights ever be defeated and subdued, none of the factions could kill any of them. No matter what.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **At the Academy's gates**

Yuta's group was now leaving the school since their talk with the Factions Leaders was finally over.

"Oh man… I don't think the leaders seemed to be too pleased with your attitude, Nii-san." Yuya pointed out.

"I know… But I'm not going to let them try to control me and let them keep a leash around my neck." Yuta explained, frowning.

"Yeah! I don't care if they are the Maous, the Seraphs or whatever. We are not their servants. We don't really work for any of them!" Daichi exclaimed.

"And they know that they aren't in a position to try to make us submit to any of them. They can't beat the Kaijus no matter what on their own. Only us." Fumika said.

"Unless they find their own Ultraman and Chaos users, which I believe to be impossible, they have no choice but to cooperate with us." Xenovia commented, receiving nods from her companions.

"Hai. That said, we are obviously going to help them, but we can't let them kill the Knights of Chaos either. I also agree that they are victims in this as well." Asia spoke, sounding serious.

"Things will be harder from now on. But as long as we keep on fighting, nothing is impossible. Let's do our best, my friends." Lux spoke, floating behind them. Everybody agreeing with him.

The group was almost leaving Kuoh Academy when suddenly:

"Wait! Matte!" A voice called the.

The group turned around to see that it was Irina, who seemed to be running towards them. Wanting something from the group.

"Shidou… Irina? Is there something you need from us?" Yuta asked the exorcist, noticing how she was serious.

"I… I have a request for you, Yuta-kun! Please… Please, teach me how to use Chaos!" Irina begged him, slightly bowing.

" ***Gasp!*** What!?"

This earned some surprised reactions from most of the Chaos Users in front of her.

"Why? Why you want to learn how to use Chaos?" But Yuta merely asked her, feeling a bit suspicious of the chestnut-haired girl.

"Irina..." Xenovia muttered, surprised to see her friend's request.

"I… I want to become stronger! And for that… I want to learn how to use Chaos!" Irina explained.

"And for what reason you wish to become stronger, Shidou Irina?" Yuta asked, still suspicious of her.

"I… I… I want to stop Itsuki- No, Ultraman Whire. And also Koulder and the rest of the Knights of Chaos as well. But I feel that I can no longer keep fighting as an exorcist. Truth be told, I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do now… Everything I believed is a lie…

Tell me… Please… What I'm supposed to do now, Yuta?" Irina asked the Ultra, her face showing a pained expression.

"..." Yuta only stared at her in silence for a moment before adopting a soft expression.

With his eyes shadowed, the hero slowly approached her and did something unexpected: He hugged Irina in a warm embrace. And she didn't even try to break free due to him surprising her with this action.

"W-What are you…!?" Irina asked him in confusion.

"You know… Somebody once told me that hugs can make you feel better. Especially when you feel down," Yuta explained, still not releasing her.

He remembered when Fumika also hugged him, trying to cheer his spirit.

"You're confused. You feel betrayed right now, don't you? It's not only because of the truth regarding the Church and God but also because Tachibana Itsuki revealed to be a Knight of Chaos, right?"

At this, Irina started to feel an immense amount of pain and sadness forming inside of her heart. A few tears were already appearing around her eyes.

* * *

 **Irina's mind**

"My name is Tachibana Itsuki. Pleased to meet you, I hope we can get along!"

A cheerful Itsuki appeared in front of Irina. He was looking at her while sporting a gentle smile.

"Irina." He called her name, extending an arm to her.

The female exorcist then remembers when she and Xenovia met him for the first time. All of them sworn to protect humanity as faithful servants of the God of the Bible together. A strong friendship seemed to have started developing between them.

"Let's do our best! As long as we don't give up, nothing is impossible!" Itsuki declared, somehow inspiring her and Xenovia.

But then, Itsuki suddenly adopts a cold expression and stops smiling. He is now also covered in blood.

Corpses of many Angels appear around him while Irina adopts an expression of horror.

The brunette with freckles then transforms into Ultraman Whire and blasts Irina way with a small shockwave.

Next, he turns his back to her and begins to walk away from the girl, who is struggling to get up.

Aside from Xenovia and Issei, Itsuki was perhaps the only other person she deeply cared as a dear friend at the time.

"Goodbye, Irina," Whire said to her as he disappeared from her view, not even bothering to look at her. There was no emotion present in his voice.

"Itsuki!" The young exorcist tried to reach him, but with no avail.

* * *

 **Back to reality**

"Just... Let it out, Irina. Let it all out… No need to hold back..." Yuta spoke softly to her.

At this, Irina couldn't hold anymore. She began to cry.

She began to remember when Xenovia took all the blame after they discovered God's death. All so she could stay as an exorcist while the bluenette was excommunicated. And Irina just stood there, unable to do anything.

She then remembers all the time she spent with Itsuki and never suspected him of being the one responsible for murdering countless Angels. And for harming several members of the Church.

She just couldn't help but feel useless and worthless. Unable to do anything while those around her just distanced themselves from her.

"Why… ***Sob***... Just why… Why is all of this happening? The Church… God… Xenovia… And now Itsuki..." She kept on crying.

"..." Yuta just stood quiet as she leaned on his shoulder.

The others just adopted expressions of sympathy towards the female exorcist.

"Irina-san..." Fumika muttered, looking sadly at her.

As if to try to help the chestnut-haired girl feel better, Asia and Xenovia suddenly joined into the hug.

"Irina… I don't resent you or anything of the sort. Leaving the Church was my choice. And Itsuki betraying us… I think nobody could have really expected that." Xenovia spoke. Tears were also beginning to form in her eyes. It was as if she knew what her friend was feeling.

"Irina-san… You are not alone… From now on… We will always be here for you..." Asia said with a small smile, trying to assure Irina.

The four continued like this for a while as Irina cried her heart out. The three around her helped her get over the emotional damage she suffered so far.

* * *

 _ **Next day…**_

 **Kuoh Academy - Halls**

Yuta, Fumika and the others ended offering a place for Irina on the team in the end. It seemed that she also couldn't keep working with the Church anymore, like Asia and Xenovia.

The Ultra offered to unlock the Chaos's aura inside of her, warning that she couldn't be reincarnated into another species as a consequence of this.

Irina accepted the offer nonetheless as she seemed to be really serious about wanting to fight at their side to protect the world and everyone else, regardless of their races. And she was also doing this stop Itsuki and try to open his eyes eventually.

" ***Sigh*** Here we go… Again..." Yuta muttered as he kept walking through the halls of the Academy.

Right now, the leader of the Geed Team was going to the Student Council's room for a much-needed talk.

He needed to go there to ask a few favors from Sona about enrolling Irina at the Academy. And also because he needed to talk with a certain heiress about their new 'situation'.

"Mattaku… First Asia, then Xenovia, Yuya and now Irina… ***Sigh*** I wonder how many times I'm going to stop by the Student Council at this rate until the end of my time here." Yuta chuckled at this.

 ***Knock knock!***

Yuta knocked on the Student Council's door.

A few seconds later, it was opened by a young girl with long white hair. She wore the Kuoh Academy uniform. Momo Hanakai, Sona's Bishop.

"Hey, Hanakai." Yuta greeted her.

"Ah, Oki-kun. Is there anything you need here?" She said politely to him

"Can I speak with Sona?" He asked with a small smile.

" ***Sigh*** " Was the Devil's only reaction.

Yuta had to resist the urge to frown at this. He could see that she and the other Kuoh devils were still pretty much displeased with his intention of trying to talk with Caius and the other Knights.

After this, Momo was now beckoning him to come in.

"Thanks." He said to her as he entered.

Smiling, he entered, though the boy stopped when he noticed how crowded the room was. It seemed that Sona's Peerage had been working nonstop here for some time.

"Hey, guys." Yuta greeted all of them.

All of them, except for Sona and Tsubaki, began to glare at him. Clearly not comfortable with him being there, again.

"Is this an intervention? Because I swear I can stop anytime." The Ultra joked, trying to lift the mood.

It didn't work.

Sona gestured to the chair before her desk. Sitting in it, Yuta looked at her expectantly.

"Hello, Yuta. What do you need this time?" Sona calmly asked him.

"I was wondering if you could do me a tiny favor, Sona. Again." Yuta spoke, making the Sitri heiress' peerage groan at him.

"What sort of favor?" Sona asked, clearly not pleased with the course this was taking as well.

"Well, you see… I have someone that I wanted to enroll here at the Academy." Yuta replied sheepishly

"Wait, what? Again!?" Saji asked in shock.

"And who it is?" Sona wanted to know.

"Shidou Irina." The Ultra answered, surprising them.

"The Exorcist!? Why?" Tsubaki asked him.

"Long story short, I decided to welcome her into my team. She is now living with me, Fumika, Asia, Xenovia and Yuya."

"I see..." Sona simply muttered.

"So, can you do it? Or do I need to make another bet with you?" Yuta asked. Sona's peerage frowned at him.

"Oki, you bastard! To think you have the nerve to make a bet again with Kaichou after tricking her." Saji growled at him.

"You knew you couldn't be reincarnated into a Devil from the start, didn't you? And yet, you made a bet with Kaichou, knowing full well that you wouldn't become her servant no matter what..." Reya spoke sternly to him.

"Huh? Hey, you Devils represent lies and deception, don't you? If anything, you have only yourselves to blame for not seeing through my bluffs." Yuta replied nonchalantly.

"Why you..." Saji growled at him.

"Very well, I will enroll Shidou here." Sona suddenly spoke, interrupting the blonde.

"Huh? Really? Just like that?" Yuta looked confused at her.

"But there's something I want in return," Sona said.

"Oh, but of course... You Devils would _always_ want something in exchange. Right?" Yuta spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He ignored the glares the peerage were giving to him.

" I wanted to ask you one thing." Sona continued.

' _Oh Chaos, I know where this is going.'_ Yuta thought.

"Sure, ask away. What is it?" The Ultra asked the heiress.

"I admit that there's nothing I can do to convince you to join my Peerage now… But what about the Marriage?" She asked.

"Huh?"

…

…..

….

Yuta let out a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Sona, you know what I am now, right?" Yuta asked. She nodded.

"Then you should also know now that your Evil Pieces don't work on my kind. Or anything that can use Chaos. So that means I could never, under any circumstances, become a Devil.

And therefore, that marriage contract between you and me would be pointless. Since I'm not a Devil, I don't need to follow your customs and laws. I'm basically immune to them." Yuta stated as a matter of fact.

"What!?" The peerage asked him in shock.

"Devil Society is more complicated than you think, Oki-kun! Calling off the marriage with Kaichou is not something so simple!" Tsubaki told the Ultra.

"I don't care! Your society is too damn confusing! I am not gonna marry Sona at all. No way! Heck, I'm already on a relationship with Fumika!" Yuta argued.

"But you beat her in a chess match, right?" The Queen glared at him.

"Uh, yeah? And two times by the way." He admitted.

"Then you have to marry her because it's an agreement she made with her parents! Do you seriously want Sona-kaichou to go through what Rias-san went through?"

"Well, no, but-" The hero tried to retort but the rest of the girls of the Student Council interrupted him.

"Then act like a man and take some damn responsibility for once in your life!" Tsubasa yelled in his face.

"Yeah!" Momo, Ruruko, Reya, and Tomoe agreed with the bluenette. Saji just glared silently at Yuta.

"How the heck this is my responsibility!? I just wanted to enroll my friends and brother here! That's why I made bets with Sona!" Yuta argued.

"But it was all your idea in the end, wasn't it!?" Tsubaki asked him.

' _Oh shit… Now that she said it...'_ Yuta began to sweat nervously at this.

And for a few moments, Yuta bickered with the girls while Sona looked quietly at them, unsure of what to say to stop them.

"You know what? I am gonna talk to Serafall about this matter." The Ultra decided.

"Serafall-sama won't break so easily. If you tell her that you're not marrying her sister, she'll turn you into a frozen statue. " Tsubaki smirks in a way that sent shivers down the Warrior's spine.

Yuta swallows heavily, nearly feeling his stomach drop. He was screwed no matter what. Either marry Sona or end up as a frozen popsicle.

Of course, he could probably escape later, but that doesn't mean he wanted to ruin the friendship he had with Serafall and Sona now. And things were already a bit frail due to the talk they all had back at the ORC about his origins.

He also really liked the sisters but he saw the two more like friends for the moment.

" ***Sigh*** Why me?" Yuta cried anime tears as he sulked on the floor.

"Look on the bright side. Now you've got a beautiful Devil heiress as wive." Tomoe said, getting his attention while winking at him.

Sona also heard that and blushed a little.

* * *

Yuta and Sona were in front of each other again.

' _You know what? I may as well come clean.'_ Yuta thought.

"You know, I actually like you, Sona. You're the type of person I can respect and admire." He said honestly to her, surprising the Devil and making her blush.

"Then does that mean-" Sona asked, filling hope.

"And because of that, you should know what I basically think about Devils." The Ultra told her, cutting Sona off.

"About what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

" _I hate Pure-blooded Devils_ ," Yuta stated bluntly, shocking everyone in this room.

"Hate them, can't stand them. They are self-righteous, arrogant, unholier-than-thou pricks, and if I didn't hate the Church and the Grigori just as much, I would have either become an Exorcist or work to Azazel." Yuta didn't let any emotion into his tone.

"The only Faction I don't really have a personal problem with are the Knights of Chaos. And it's because I can sympathize a bit with them." He finished.

"Now wait just a minute-" Sona started, but Yuta cut her off.

"But of course, you and Rias are notable exceptions," The Ultra told her, surprising her more.

"I'm not naive enough to believe all Pure-Blooded Devils are like that, but even you can't deny that I hit the nail RIGHT on the head here," Yuta said firmly.

"Perhaps, but you have to realize that, for the most part, it's in our nature." She reasoned.

"Yeah. And I think that's pretty stupid. The Knights of Chaos think that it's also in your people's nature to spout out stupid ideas whilst doing whatever the fuck you please sometimes. And personally, I have to agree with them on certain occasions. " He shot back, silencing her.

"Tell me, do you really think Devils can keep acting like this, now with them around?" Yuta spoke. Sona didn't respond.

"Exactly, you people shouldn't. Do you get it now? The fact that 9 out of 10 of those _'pure blooded'_ bats can't seem to evolve past their baser urges says a lot. Trust me, you guys really don't want to get on Koulder's bad side any more than you already did." The Ultra crossed his arms.

Suddenly, the Devils all imagined Koulder and the rest of the Knights of Chaos looking menacingly in front of them. And all they could do was to shake in fear upon their presence.

The peerage knew, deep inside, that the Knights were opponents that were out of their league right now. No matter how much they trained, facing the Knights was probably a bad idea.

"And so… As such, I have no desire to work with the _'Pure Blooded'_ fools, for them, or even be in the same room as them, present company excluded." Yuta finished.

"Hey! Don't talk to Sona like that!" Saji snapped with a clenched fist.

"Saji." Sona snapped, effectively shutting the boy up.

"Oh! You see this!? That right there is another reason why I wouldn't join a peerage!" Yuta said, pointing to the young Pawn.

"One word, his name, and he freezes up? I won't follow a leader who rules by fear." The Ultra crossed his arms.

"Not to say I can tell you how to run things with your Peerage," He added.

"No, you can not." Sona agreed softly before letting out a sigh.

"Well, this has certainly been an enlightening conversation." She said wryly.

"I'm sorry if my words hurt you, Sona. But I won't apologize for my opinion." The Hero told her.

"Nor would I expect you to." She slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I must admit that I'm quite disappointed that you're so adamant about this. I have a feeling you'd do quite well in my Peerage." She said with a soft sigh.

"Maybe… Perhaps I would..." Yuta agreed to concede.

"But, you just don't have the power necessary to reincarnate me, neither does Rias. Not even your sister or Sirzechs.

And if your race doesn't change your way of life, you won't survive what's about to come. Being a Pure Blooded Devil or even having a Longinus Class Sacred Gear will hardly make a difference in the cosmic scale battles." The Ultra said.

"Yes, you've made that clear." She gave a slight frown.

' _Hmm... As a High-ranking Devil, I don't think it strokes her ego to know that she wouldn't be able to reincarnate a cosmic warrior into one of them.'_ Yuta briefly thought.

"So… If that is all? And about Irina's condition… Is there something else I need to do for you to fulfill your part of the deal?" The Ultra asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Well… There is one thing you could do… And it doesn't involve me trying to reincarnate you… I promise." Sona assured him.

Yuta only raised an eyebrow to her...

* * *

 **Capsule 28: Geed's Recollection - Part I of II - END**

* * *

 **Go read Part II!**


	30. Capsule 29

**Hello, welcome to chapter 29 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Capsule 29: Geed's Recollection - Part II of II**

* * *

 **A few days later…**

 **At Yuta/Fumika's place**

" ***Gasp!*** Holy shit!" Yuya exclaimed in shock with widened eyes as he, Asia, Xenovia, Daichi and Irina stared in shock at the building in front of them. Yuta, Fumika, and Lux just looked quietly at them.

The ORC and the Student Council also tagged along with them.

What used to be a simple two store house was no longer there.

Yes, it wasn't a simple house anymore...

Now it was a large building with six floors!

"What the hell… Is this the surprise you wanted to show us, Nii-san!?" Yuya asked, still in disbelief at the sight in front of them.

"Yeah," Yuta replied to him.

"Hey Nii-san, I have something to ask," Yuya spoke

"Of course. What seems to be the matter?" Yuta calmly answered.

"Oh, I don't know… how about… WHY THE HELL IS THE HOUSE UPGRADED INTO A FREACKING FANCY BUILDING!?" Yuya pointed at the 'new' home.

"So you noticed, Yuya-kun." Rias smiled at him.

"Yeah, I did! Why did the place have to remodeled!?" Yuya demanded.

"Well… Onii-sama and Serafall-sama suggested you and your brother deserved to live in something better than a small house," the redhead explained.

"And since Asia-san, Xenovia-san, and Irina-san now live with you as well, we thought it would be nice to expand it to a bigger residence," Sona explained next.

"How could you have done it so quickly?" Daichi asked.

"We're Devils. We have our ways." Rias answered as he only blinked at this.

"Would you like to look inside to see how we've improved it?" Sona asked.

"Sure. Why not? ...What choice do we have?" Fumika spoke.

* * *

Everybody entered the place to see the changes made.

The place was certainly very much bigger than the old house and includes many guest rooms, a big living room with expensive equipment, a luxurious kitchen, a fancy bathroom and some Japanese-styled rooms (washitsu). There was also a study and a storeroom.

In another section, there was a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath and the place also includes a library.

Lastly, all floors in the renovated house are accessible via an elevator.

"We didn't spare any expense," Rias commented.

The Chaos users scanned the place and couldn't help but feel definitely impressed.

"Rias. Sona. All of this, you really shouldn't have..." Yuta spoke.

"Yuta, believe it or not, a lot of Devils owe you their lives, including my brother. If there's one thing we Devils know, it's honoring someone for their deeds." Rias said to him with a smile.

"Are you sure this isn't just your way of trying to buy us over?" Fumika asked with a suspicious look.

"We won't deny that is the intent," Sona spoke.

At this, Yuya crossed his arms, a small frown marred his features upon her words.

"Rias-senpai, Sona-kaichou. Look, I may be friends with you guys… But we are not siding with any Faction, alright?" He informed them.

"Besides, we have important matters since dealing with Kaijus is not that easy," Lux spoke next.

Kaijus were made to fight and if anyone tried to challenge them, the only thing they end up in is a body bag… Just the thought of it made some feel uneasy.

"We can offer you resources. Upgrade your weapons, even your Capsules. Ajuka-sama is interested in meeting your group, especially you two, after the incident at Kuoh Academy." Sona explained, looking at Yuta and Yuya.

"How you Devils managed to do all of this?" Xenovia asked, still looking around.

"We Devils do know how to be subtle," Rias said.

"Right, like a small house turning into this within hours is subtle. You used some memory-altering magic, didn't you?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rias looked away with embarrassment.

"Figures…" Yuya said, nodding.

"So... You guys are ready to move to this place?" Yuta asked the two Devils Peerages.

"..."

"Eh!?" Yuya, Asia, Xenovia, Irina and Daichi were surprised to hear this.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hey, Yuta. How did they settle in?" Fumika asked as her boyfriend entered the living room, nodding as he replied:

"Alright. They all understand the rules for staying here."

"That's good." She spoke, the young man taking a seat before voicing a question he had:

"Are you really fine with this, Fumika? I mean… Why did you and your parents agree with remodeling the house? And also letting others stay? Sona suggested it cause it would be a way to get better protection but..."

According to Sona, in exchange for allowing Irina to enroll at the Academy, Yuta and Fumika would let the Devils remodel their house and let the two Devil peerages of Kuoh live with them as well. Compared to the previous bets, this one didn't seem too bad.

Using this new opportunity, they also asked Daichi if he could move in temporally from his house to their place. It seemed that his parents would give him permission without much trouble later.

This also seemed to be done with the intention of making all these students at Kuoh Academy form some sort of bond while living together. This was pointed out as a reason that would help them work well together against future threats.

"I chose to let them stay because I didn't want a rift to grow between us and them anymore, especially with us becoming even more involved in the supernatural, Yuta. Everybody now knows about the dangers of the Special Capsule and they might become paranoid with you or Yuya.

I also don't want to create distrust between us and the allied factions." Fumika interrupted with a soft smile before a chuckle slipped out. She added:

"Plus my parents said it would be interesting to see how much of the childhood stories and myths are real."

"Oh..." Yuta spoke surprised before sighing in relief, tension draining from him as he added:

"It's probably going to be safer here anyway now with everyone gathered in one place."

"Another good point," Fumika added, smiling to him.

She then stood up and sat next to Yuta, soon resting her head next to him. Yuta blushed a little at this.

"No matter what happens, I will be always there for you..." The Kaiju Girl spoke softly.

"Thanks..." Yuta softly said and rubbed his head against hers.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Kuoh Academy Class 2-B's room**

"Today class, we have two new students."

' _Wait, two? I thought only Irina was getting into our class.'_ Daichi thought confused.

He looked to his friends and they had the same reaction as him.

' _Is there someone else joining us besides Irina today? Who could it be?'_ Xenovia thought, extremely curious.

' _Oh please, let it be another girl!'_ Issei mentally prayed.

"You can enter now, girls." The teacher spoke.

' _Yosha!'_ Issei's request seemed to have been heard.

Yuta was wondering who else was joining their class today. Is that a coincidence? Or...

His eyes then saw Irina, now wearing Kuoh Academy's girls uniform, enter the room. She was smiling brightly as her eyes locked onto Issei's while the brunette smiled back at her. But issei's reaction would soon change drastically after that.

When the other mysterious girl entered, mixed reactions were met upon her arrival.

' _What the-!'_ Was Yuta's only reaction as he now has widened eyes.

' _Is that-!'_ Fumika thought.

' _Was is she doing here!?'_ Daichi looked shocked.

' _That's-!'_ Was Asia's shocked reaction.

It was an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips. She was looking unsure to everyone until her eyes locked with Issei's, making her freeze.

To most, she seemed to be just another beautiful girl that coincidentally joined Kuoh Academy today with Irina. But to Yuta and the others...

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher suggested,

"Hey! I'm Shidou Irina and its nice to meet you all." Irina smiled as she greeted the class.

"H-Hello, everyone... I-I'm Amano Yuuma. P-Pleased to meet you all." 'Yuuma' spoke in a formal tone while stuttering a bit. Most would consider this an act of shyness.

"Why don't you both take the free seats near the front." The teacher offered.

"Hai Sensei." Yuuma and Irina replied before moving to take their seats.

Irina beamed a smile towards Issei while Yuuma was trying to avoid the gazes she was receiving from everyone related to the supernatural.

' _Raynare...'_ Issei and Yuta thought, glaring at her.

Said Fallen Angel was only sweating nervously as she felt them looking sternly at her.

Both girls were about to set off the school's rumor mill again.

* * *

 **Later - Afternoon**

 **At the ORC**

"And so, from today on I'll be the adviser of this Occult Research Club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too." Azazel finished his introduction to the clubroom while wearing a worn-out suit.

The Chaos Users and Raynare were also there.

"...Why are you here?" Rias spoke perplexed while touching her forehead with her hand, Azazel grinning as he retorted:

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?" Rias snapped back,

Yuta, rolling his eyes from where he sat, retorts:

"Azazel, stop riling her up. I'm pretty sure you're not that into cradle robbing. Despite how most females are younger than you nowadays."

"Oi, that's a low blow, Oki William." Azazel shot off with a mock glare before huffing:

"Fine. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

"You're here to help about our Sacred Gears, right?" Issei asked, Azazel nodding in response.

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory and Sitri families grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all.

You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the [Khaos Brigade]. And there's also the Knights of Chaos and the roaming Kaijus Geed mentioned. You all have certainly plenty of reasons to get stronger, right?

As a future deterrent against them, the two Devil peerages, Ultraman Geed, his group, and his allies have become famous. Rather then that, I'm also an expert on the opposing [White Dragon Emperor]." Azazel continued,

"[White Dragon Emperor]? You mean Vali?" Issei, arching an eyebrow, asked. Azazel nodded at him.

"Anyway, from the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the [Vali Team]. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali, Son Goku - Bikou and other powerful ones."

"Are Vali and the others going to attack here again?" Rias asked, the governor shaking his head in response as he added:

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Our forces and the Knights of Chaos ruined their plans.

Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils.

Therefore, the Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the freeloading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well. For now, that solves part of our issues."

"...So it's a war?" Asia asked nervously.

Azazel shook his head as he explained:

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and we are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people of graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully... However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Yeah, it makes sense that we get ready for what may happen especially as they are likely to try and target me and Yuya now because of the Special Capsule.," Yuta spoke up, Yuya nodding in agreement as Azazel added, looking at the Sekiryutei:

"If you're also going to participate in Rating Games from now on, you must stabilize your abilities, Issei. For all that, you first need to attain a complete [Balance Breaker]. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either and I can see many things happening.

Seeing as something like a [Pawn] that consumed only one piece taking down the [King] also happens. Everything will depend on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well." Azazel continued while thinking deeply.

Rias was giving the fallen angel a frown as she commented:

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly." Azazel countered.

Yuta began to realize that sooner or later Angels and Fallen Angels would want to participate in Rating Games.

' _I wonder if I and my friends could also do the same...'_ The Ultra thought, looking at his fist for a moment.

The same was for the governor, who continued as he looked over the others in the room:

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your abilities so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"Right." The devils all spoke together before Azazel showed a mischievous smile as he added.

"I'll make you all strong. Since I'm a Fallen Angel with free time."

"Azazel-sama, please be more serious," Raynare spoke with a sigh, Azazel not reacting to her comment as he focused on Kiba and he asked:

"That's right, holy-demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in [Balance Breaker]?"

"Currently, one hour is my limit," Kiba answered, Azazel shaking his head as he countered:

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for three days."

"What about you, Ultraman Geed? Ultraman Zero?" Azazel asked as he turned to the brothers, who shrugged as the older one answered:

"It's all based on my stamina and the amount of damage I can endure. The same goes for my friends." Yuta spoke as Yuya agreed with him.

"I see… Interesting... Issei, you'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryoukou can stay in [Balance Breaker] for one month. That's the difference between you and Vali. Think you can do it?" Azazel asked.

Issei, reluctantly, nodded to answer this while adding it to his list of things to do.

"Good.." Azazel replied with a sigh before glimmer in his eye gave Yuta a wary feeling as the governor spoke:

"Hey, Geed... Is Yuta fine?"

Yuta gave the fallen angel a nod as Azazel continued:

"It looks like you're building a harem, right? Like Issei?"

"What?" Issei looked surprised at him.

"I am not." the Ultra snapped back, Fumika blushed at this while Xenovia is chuckling.

Yuya looked curiously at his brother.

Azazel continued regardless:

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

Yuta's face was reddening as he muttered:

"I didn't want a harem."

"Well, you seem quite comfortable with being shared... With Fumika and Xenovia at least. And there's also Sona, right? Hmm… I guess this was bound to happen with you being very powerful, master. Your aura certainly brings in mates and rivals.

Yes... I'm sure that in the near future, you will have a tsunami of girls vying for your affection, my dear master." Lux spoke with a smirking Emoji while on his book form.

Yuta just sent him a deadpan look.

"Come on, Yuta… Don't take Lux seriously." Xenovia spoke softly, kissing the silver-eyed boy just under his ear before continuing.:

"Your aura may have attracted me to you, but it's you who made me fall for you. I swear on that." She spoke with a smile to him.

"Xenovia..." Yuta muttered to her.

' _I guess there's no problem sharing him with her at least.'_ Fumika thought warmly.

' _Nii-san is making a harem?_ ' Yuya thought with a red face

' _I see… Yuta is already making some progress. But I can't lose to him!'_ Issei though, determined to surpass Yuta in a harem. Although the former really didn't care about that.

"Really, Yuta, you are such a playboy. You could use the tips. Maybe Issei's harem dream is rubbing onto you now, huh?" Daichi spoke up in a teasing tone.

The Ultra turning his glare onto his friend as chuckles arose around from the group as he replied with a growl:

"Don't you dare start, I am not a playboy," Yuta spoke, glaring at his friend.

Azazel's laughs were amongst the loudest as he added:

"Oho...? I can still give you some tips about women. Maybe even the story of how I fell, rubbing the breasts of a human woman, you know."

"Y-You fell for such a thing? Eh? Seriously!?" Issei, Yuya and Daichi blurted out shocked.

Raynare sighing knowingly as she had heard the story before while others in the room looked shocked.

"Really. According to legend, the leaders of the Grigori were tempted by human women and fell for teaching them valuable knowledge from heaven." Rias answered with a nod, Azazel smiled reminiscently as he spoke:

"We were young back then too. We blindly believed that 'God was great!' and 'God was wonderful!' with our virginity standing out. Hahaha, after we lost to temptation in the end and had sex with women, we lost our virginity and also lost our place in heaven."

Azazel looking embarrassed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he retorts:

"I was young back then."

"Well, at least you grew up, somewhat," Yuta muttered in response, Azazel snorting as he retorts:

"You should just accept that powerful individuals naturally form polygamies. So in the end, you'll get a harem whether to think you deserve one or not, Yuta.

 ***Chuckle*** This place, Kuoh town, has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance and irregulars that aid them.

The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maous' little sisters and their peerages, two former exorcists from Heaven's side, wielders of cosmic powers known as Chaos Users, a powerful Grimoire-Dragon-Kaiju familiar and a pair of brothers that came from another world. Let's all get along from now on!

The current objective is for the Dhampir to gain control of his Sacred Gear and the Sekiryutei to perfect his dragon [Balance Break]. And for all of you to power up, of course.

You should train and achieve that during the summer vacation that's coming up soon. We have no idea when another the Khaos Brigade or another Kaiju is going to appear, so we should use as much as time as we can."

"Of course. We also have to become stronger too, so we don't get left behind by Yuta and the others." Rias spoke seriously, Issei, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Irina, Asia and Xenovia nodding in agreement as even Gasper gave a hesitant nod as well.

"That's good. It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting.

There's also a lot of talks about how Yuta and his friends are going to deal with Kaijus that needs to be sealed and how they plan to locate the Little Star Hosts for him to get the Ultra Capsules. It seems there are still some panic and paranoia there, right?" Azazel spoke up in agreement, Rias nodding as she added:

"Yes, the noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom. Yuta, we would also like you to go there with us if possible. We just want your help to assure them that you're not going to do anything once you acquire the Special Capsule. We believe in you, but the other nobles..." She trailed off.

" Yeah, I get it. I will _'convince'_ them somehow… " Yuta spoke, getting slightly annoyed at these older Devils.

" But… Is it fine to think about games at a time when some terrorist attacks are occurring?" The Ultra asked, Azazel nodding as he replied:

"I, in fact, recommend it. Battles in the games will be a good experience for the current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels, and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents.

Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this.

Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them... What crafty guys they are?"

Everybody nodded in understanding, the Rating Games were probably the best place for Devils to gain battle experience because of the safety system that protected the combatants from severe wounds.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal powers and your Sacred Gears' powers. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it." Azazel spoke as he swept his gaze over the whole of Rias' peerage before chuckling dangerously as he continued:

"Kukuku, there's the [Boosted Gear] and the holy-demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the [Forbidden Balor View]. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms. Yuta, can I at least analyze some of the weapons you Chaos Users use?" Azazel asked the Ultra.

"I will think about it, Azazel. One thing was for me to stop omitting information. Sharing knowledge about each Capsules is another issue." Yuta answered while looking warily at him because of this question.

' _Not sure if letting him know more about Chaos is a good idea...'_ Yuta thought for a moment.

" ***Sigh*** Now what to do with Koulder? We still don't know where the Knights of Chaos stands in all this." Azazel muttered aloud. Yuta frowned at this.

"The… Knights of Chaos?" Everyone asked at once.

"Well, it seems like their little show at the summit got a lot of attention from the other pantheons," Azazel explained, receiving nods of understanding.

"Yeah. You are right. Now then…" Yuta began.

The mood in the room suddenly became serious.

"Can you tell us what she is doing here?" Yuta asked while pointing a finger at Raynare, who flinched and looked fearful at everyone in the room, who began to stare at her.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Ophis was sitting on a swing that was tied to a tree branch. Behind her was a moderately large house, built on top of a hill on an island that was in the middle of nowhere. It was the closest thing Ophis got to silence.

Ophis' current appearance is that of a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes have reptilian slitted pupils.

Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion.

However, Ophis is a true shapeshifter, able to freely manipulate her body shape and size to assume any form that she chooses, regardless of her age, race, or gender. Unlike the other Dragons that have large reptilian-like bodies, Ophis is a human-shaped Dragon.

The Dragon God did not even turn around as Vali approached her. He was also covered in bandages.

"Have you healed?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"More or less," Vali replied as he stood beside her.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting one of Ultraman Koulder's subordinates to be so strong." He said.

"I see… This Koulder seems to have many strong subordinates." Said Ophis.

Vali grinned at this.

"Hearing that just makes me want to fight them even more. So many strong people make life a lot more exciting for me." He said as he thought about ways to become stronger to fight them.

Ophis said nothing at his declaration, she just continued to swing.

Although his words did make her recall something:

The time when Ultraman Koulder and another one, know as Ultraman Geed, fought in the Underworld. She felt their energy…

Perhaps, if she could get at least one of them to aid her, then Great Red would surely...

"I see… Good... You must become stronger so I can regain my silence." Ophis muttered as she kept on swinging.

* * *

 **Back to the ORC**

' _This is not good...'_ Yuta briefly thought upon the scene in front of him.

"Let me go, Daichi!" Issei screamed in rage as he tried to break free. Currently, Daichi and Kiba have restrained him, trying to calm the Sekiryutei down. But all without success.

"Calm the fuck down, Issei!" Daichi exclaimed to the pervert, who was still struggling to break free.

The reason Issei was now like this? The brunette was trying to get at a scared Raynare, who was cowering on a corner of the room.

"So... Let us get this straight, Azazel. You are defending Raynare here because she received some false orders from Kokabiel saying that you wanted her group to kill Issei? And next to steal Asia's Sacred Gear?" Rias asked the Governor with a frown.

' _Hmm… So she has been sent here to keep an eye on Issei-senpai's Sacred Gear for her leader, but then receives orders to kill him from another. This really looks strange...'_ Yuya thought while placing a hand under his chin.

"I brought her as some sort of apology. Especially to Issei. I would like her to work with your group. Heck, you could maybe even make her join your peerage, Rias." Azazel answered, making the redhead look surprised at this.

"You can't be serious! It's because of her that I died and Asia almost got killed!" Issei argued next.

' _Okay, maybe I should lend a hand...'_ Yuta decided.

"You can't go around killing all those who were a force that caused you harm, Issei! The world isn't black and white, it is full of gray! Don't you remember what I said before, Issei!?

Let's at least hear what they have to say. You need to understand that there are more to things than meet the eyes. Also, you can't assume that everything will work out in the end." Yuta suddenly interjects.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked him.

"Let's think about that night at the abandoned Church, say that you kill them, what do you think will happen?" Lux asked the redhead.

"Umm... a congratulation for stopping a group of rogue Fallen Angels?" she replied.

"Perhaps if they were all rogue, but they weren't. To you, it doesn't mean anything, but to the Fallen Angel Faction, it means a lot more. They won't care much for a rogue, but the ones who are innocent they will. It seems that Raynare and her group were only following orders." Fumika said next.

"What?" Rias tilted her head in confusion.

"Think about it, a High-Class Devil murders three innocent Fallen Angels in cold blood just because they were there! The Fallen Angel people will seek justice for the Devil's crime, but the Devils will see it as justice in their eyes. What will happen between the two sides?" Yuta asked her.

Rias placed a finger on her chin to think about it before realizing the outcome:

" ***Gasp!*** It would cause fighting between the two Factions."

"Correct and the worst possible outcome will be a war between the two sides," Lux explained seeing the shock of revelation in the Heiress' eyes.

Somehow, Yuta and his friends just prevented Rias from starting a potential war between the Devils and Fallen Angels. Her selfish actions could have led to her kind to shrink in smaller numbers or become extinct in case the Fallen wished to retaliate.

Feeling how stupid she was, she slaps herself:

"I am just an idiot." She spoke.

"That's not true. We all make mistakes, Rias-senpai. No being is perfect." Yuya told her as the Heiress looks up at him with wide eyes.

"Most beings would probably kill them if they were in your shoes." The younger Ultra added.

"So, what do you want Raynare to do here, Azazel?" Yuta asked the Governor.

"On behalf of the Grigori and myself, we thank you for stopping Kokabiel's plan. We also wish to apologize to the owners of the Boosted Gear and Twilight Healing for the actions of a rogue Fallen Angel and to the Gremory and Sitri Clans for disturbing the peace in your territory.

We, the Grigori, came to an agreement for Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt. They will assist Team Geed and the Gremory Clan as punishment for their involvements in this scheme. The other three will arrive later at Kuoh." Azazel explained.

"…" Everybody looked at him and Raynare in silence for a moment.

' _I can feel that there are no lies in his words. And...'_ Yuta briefly thought and looked at Raynare.

She looked so frail and scared. And he could also feel that she felt sorry for what she did.

' _I guess Azazel probably punished her or something of the kind. But just to be sure...'_ The Ultra thought while looking at her.

"Can you tell us about Raynare, Azazel? If we are all going to work together, we need to learn a bit about her backstory. After learning what she did to Issei and Asia, we at least need to know why she is like this." Yuta requested to the Governor.

"Very well." Azazel agreed.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

{A spotlight turns on in a dark area, showing a person standing on it: Raynare.}

 _Azazel:_ "Raynare, like me and many other fallen angels, was an angel created by the God of the Bible… She was a very keen angel, wanting to please her superiors by doing their bidding. She was praised by everyone, even Michael and Gabriel."

{We see an Angel Raynare. Her physical appearance was pretty much of her Yuuma persona, looking very dedicated and cheerful. She was wearing what appeared to be white angelic robs. She had a pair of pure white wings and halo above head as well.}

Yuta: "Ah yes… She was an Angel back then… So what? What made her 'fall'? It could've been a ruse, a trick, maybe she even had already some sinful thoughts since she was getting praised a lot, right?"

Azazel: "I'm getting on to it.

However…

One day, she came across a corrupted angel. This particular angel was a high ranking one. He exploited Raynare by convincing her that she could play a higher role in heaven, foolishly…

She accepted his "proposal" and would later become, unwillingly, part of something that costed the lives of innocent angels."

{An Angel with a pair of four wings is seen talking Angel Raynare on the spotlight.}

Asia(Surprised): "W-what!?"

Daichi: "So, something has happened... Maybe the part where she wanted to please Azazel made sense… She already had this habit as Angel?"

Azazel then came to the point where she became a Fallen Angel.

Azazel: "The Angels' higher-ups in their 'system' placed Raynare on trial. They showed her no mercy or consideration. Only Michael protested the idea and demanded her to be released. But that was overruled at the time. Unfortunately, the judgment was against her… and that cost her everything she had…"

{The spotlight changes to show Raynare on a stand, being trialed for her actions. She seemed to be begging to the judge, showing genuine regret for what she did.}

Xenovia: _'So Azazel… Despite being a fallen angel, did he show some form of sorrow for Raynare?'_

Azazel: "Raynare was banished to the Underworld. Alone, with no protection, no guide, nothing. She was abused by those who saw her as nothing more but a potential slave… I couldn't bear to see her suffering like that. I took her in and helped her through her darkest of times"

{The scene in the spotlight dissapears, with only Raynare being left there.

She gets on her kness and begins to cry in despair. As she falls in despair, the white wings on her slwoly began to change into black while the halo around her head dissolved.

Raynare's robes also changed from clear and white ones to dark and dirty state.

Azazel then appears in front of her, extending a hand towards Raynare. She accepts it without hesiatation.}

Fumika(outraged): "To think she 'fell' without actually committing a sin… This… This is… This is just plain wrong! How could Michael and Gabriel let this happen!?"

Azazel began to smile sadly for a moment, reflecting on his memories of Raynare.

Azazel:" Raynare was certainly something, alright...

She had the potential of becoming one of my valued and most trusted students. Even Shemhazai, my second in command, said that she showed a lot of promise. It was like her golden times all over again, she even saw me and Shemhazai as her gods.

But… Something inside her changed… Since God was not on her side anymore… Thoughts of power and revenge began shadowing her mind…"

{The spotlight shows Raynare, in her mature form, looking in admiration at Azazel while bowing to him.}

Yuta: _'That… Would be understanding, I guess… Being used, being betrayed, being judged upon... But what has Issei and Asia got to do with this? Is he trying to avoid that subject or what?'_

Azazel's tone changed into something else, a slight hint of anger and disapproval.

Azazel: "One day, a nun was banished from the Church for using her power to heal an injured Devil… I shouldn't really have to say the name of the nun, right?"

Issei(Feeling sorrowful): "Asia…"

Azazel: "That's where Raynare saw something she wanted…Power… She began using Asia to do her bidding along with her own team of fellow Fallen Angels. But at that time, I was oblivious to it... Only because I trusted her enough to act on her own while I pursued my own interests."

{Raynare is shown with a look of hatred towards Heaven and the Angels…}

Yuya(Curious): "Stop there for a moment, what do you mean by your own interests?"

Azazel chuckled a bit, not impressed that Yuya interrupted him. He clearly wanted to bring that up when it came to it.

Azazel(chuckling): "I am trying to get to it. Try to have some patience like your brother, Yuya. My main interest is the Sacred Gears, powerful items bestowed upon humans. I dedicated a chunk of my time researching and studying them. I no longer cared about the war at this point."

Yuya nodded at his statement, giving him the approval to continue with his explanation.

Azazel: "One day, I felt such a strange presence in this town: the power of Ddraig, which resides in that gauntlet you saw on Issei's arm. The powers inside that gauntlet are so potent, that if Issei went berserk or if the power went out of control, the damage could be severe… Not only to him but to his family and friends as well."

Issei(Shocked): "What!?"

Yuta: _'That sounded completely serious, but Azazel didn't seem to show any form of concern or worry. I can only assume that Issei is in control of his powers since I didn't see anything out of the ordinary before today.'_

Azazel: "But Raynare took this as a chance to make herself powerful at the first opportunity after she received some false orders from Kokabiel. One day, I instructed her to keep an eye on Issei, I didn't really say anything about the Sacred Gear since it was supposed to be a simple observation mission.

{On the Spotlight, we now see Issei being spied upon by Raynare.}

Lux: "Now, this is starting to make sense, I can now see the full picture of events now."

Yuta: "But she 'betrayed' your order, unaware, and killed Issei. And again, she would later take Asia to the Church and try to steal her Sacred Gear as you 'ordered.' But this would lead her to failure. We confronted and stopped her.

Then Rias appeared and attempted to kill her… Only for me to intervene and warn her to never appear around Kuoh again as I allowed her to live."

Azazel: "When I found out what happened, I told her that she received false orders. But I would still punish Raynare later for her actions due to the way she took pleasure in harming Issei and Asia."

{The spotlight lastly shows a beaten and humiliated Raynare before finally turning off for good.}

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"..." Everybody stared at Raynare for a moment in silence. The intense hatred and disgust everybody had for her slightly dropped due to the fact she was merely a pawn for a bigger scheme.

' _She just wanted to be noticed. To have the ones she admired acknowledge her work. But her actions went wrong and now she has been banished from her group.'_ Fumika thought, slightly pitying Raynare before looking at Yuta and wondering if she also wanted the same with him.

Asia, Xenovia, and Irina were also looking at the Fallen Angel with pity.

"Raynare-san..." Asia spoke softly, calling for said Fallen Angel.

' _So it was all part of Kokabiel's plan of making the factions enter in a war with each other in the end…'_ Yuta thought, slightly frowning as he remembered the Cadre that he killed.

"And therefore, I would like Raynare to join your group, Rias. But only if you are interested, that is. Maybe you could make her a Devil if you want and also a personal assistant for Issei.

I'm no longer letting Raynare work for me. I would like her to make up for all the trouble she caused." Azazel spoke, shocking everybody.

At this, Raynare, mustering some courage, approached Yuta.

"Oki-sama… I… I'm grateful and in debt with you for protecting me and allowing me and my friends to leave Kuoh back then. I-I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused to all of you." Raynare apologized sincerely, slightly bowing her head to the Ultra.

"I see… But it's not me you should be talking with. But to them." Yuta replied, pointing to Issei and Asia.

Once he finally calmed down, Daichi and Kiba released the holder of the Boosted Gear and made him go near to Asia.

The two were still conflicted and didn't know how to react at the Fallen Angel in front of them.

Nonetheless, Raynare still approached them, wanting to talk with the two:

"I-I know t-that you'll probably n-never forgive who I used to be, b-but I hope that we can be friends," 'Yuuma' said as she looked down at the ground with tears filling her eyes.

That is until she felt a soft hand get placed on her shoulders, causing her to look up at the green eyes of Asia with surprise.

"It's okay, Raynare-san. You don't have to ask for forgiveness for something that you didn't really have blame. R-right, Issei-san?" As the ex-nun asked her friend this, he seemed to snap out of a trance of sorts before looking at Yuuma.

' _I… I...'_ Issei wasn't sure what to say for a moment.

Suddenly, Issei began to remember all the talks he had with Yuta about what is right and wrong. What is good and bad. What are justice and evil? And what can and can't be truly forgiven.

He also remembered something that Yuta said:

' _Your actions define who you are. Sometimes, if you are as ruthless as the Knights of Chaos are, then you are no better than. Sometimes, you also need to forgive those who wronged you in order to move on.'_

"..."

' _Sometimes, I also need to forgive those who wronged me so I can move on...'_ Issei thought.

Part of him was wanting to kill Raynare after seeing her appear before him again… But now that he looked closer to her, he could feel that Raynare was no longer that arrogant bitch he saw previously. Azazel surely must have punished her to make her like this.

She really broke his heart… But Asia and the others managed to help him overcome this eventually.

"Yeah, Asia's right, Raynare. You don't have to worry about something like that if you really regret your actions." Issei finally spoke kindly to her.

Right as Issei had said this, Yuuma began to shake as she looked up to show them that she was crying both tears of sadness and happiness. She began to thank them all for forgiving her, especially Issei. Only the [Pawn] was relapsing to the moment of his untimely death every time he looked at her face.

As Asia hugged her, Raynare cried.

Yuta went over and tapped the Red Dragon Emperor on the shoulder.

"Issei, I know that you might not get over what Raynare truly did to you. Perhaps not yet. But please don't let that ruin the friendship that Yuuma wants to make with you all. I can see no lies or deception in her.

I know this sounds absurd. But… Please, give her a chance." The Ultra spoke to his friend.

"Alright, Yuta." Issei only gave him a slight nod as Yuta nodded his head back in thanks.

* * *

 **After everything was somehow sorted out…**

"So… Are you really going to join the ORC?" Issei asked Raynare.

"Hai… I know that there's still a long road ahead for me to actually gain your trust and prove myself. I'm no longer affiliated with the Grigori since Azazel-sama ordered me to work and make up for all the terrible things I did... So I promise to do my best, Issei-sama." Raynare promised to him.

' _So that means you are about to turn over a new page in your life, huh? In that case...'_ Yuta briefly mused at Raynare's words.

"Very well, Raynare. I would gladly welcome you into my family since Issei and nobody else seems to have anything against this. Azazel seems to think highly of you and I hope you live up to my expectations." Rias approached Raynare with a smile.

"I-I promise I will, Rias-sama," Raynare assured her.

Rias then summoned a Knight Evil Piece and was about to insert into Raynare when Yuta suddenly interrupted the two.

"Rias, before you reincarnate her, can I do something to make Raynare feel better?" The Ultra asked.

"Huh? Sure. Go ahead, Yuta." Rias said to him, receiving a nod of thanks from him in return.

"Hey, Yuya. You know what my Acro Smasher form is capable of, right?" Yuta asked Yuya as he got in front of Raynare.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. But why are you asking me that out of nowhere?" Yuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you remember what Ultraman Cosmos did to help Chaos Header? How he purified and redeemed that Kaiju?"

" ***Gasp!*** Wait… Are you going to…!?" Yuya asked in shock, widened his eyes. He was not believing what Yuta just to do.

"What Ultraman Cosmos did, Yuya-san?" Asia asked the younger brother. She heard about the kind and merciful blue Ultra from Yuta beforehand.

Before he could answer her, Yuta beat him into it:

"I'm going to purify Raynare, everyone! I'm going to help her redeem herself and remove the darkness and negative emotions that corrode her soul!" Yuta declared, surprising everyone.

"What!? How do you plan to do that!?" Azazel asked him, curiously.

"With this," Yuta said while pulling out his Geed Riser and two Ultra Capsules: Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Hikari's.

"Sitting around doing nothing won't get me anywhere." The hero declared.

 **[Ultraman Hikari! Ultraman Cosmos! Ultraman Geed! Acro Smasher!]** Geed Riser declared.

Yuta became Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher.

"This form… W-What are you going to do with me!?" Raynare asked the Ultra, showing fear in her eyes upon seeing his current appearence.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Raynare. I promise." Geed assured her.

He then began to gather energy around his hands while everybody watched him.

"Corrupted and wicked soul, filled with darkness… The light of the Ultras will purify you!" Geed announced.

" **Smash Moon Healing!** " He shouted as he aimed his hands at the Fallen.

A sparkling beam attack that calms monsters, similar to Cosmos' **Full Moon Rect** , was fired upon Raynare's body.

"That's-!" Yuya exclaimed, recognizing the attack.

As the light particles entered in contact with Raynare, she suddenly began to exclaim in shock, soon releasing her pair of dark wings from the back. To her surprise, the attack was not harming her.

What happened next was something not even Azazel thought to be possible:

Raynare's wings were changing of color! Furthermore, they were changing from black… To white!?

"* **Gasp***! B-Bakana!" Azazel exclaimed in shock. He also couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

To shock everybody, even more, a white halo began to form above Raynare's head.

"Raynare… Is becoming an Angel!?" Irina asked aloud the question on everybody's minds.

"Ahhh..." Raynare moaned softly and gasped for air while Geed kept firing his beam at her.

The Fallen's wings finally turned into pure white ones and the halo above her head was completed. And soon after that, a second pair of Angel wings grew on her back and a blue aura began to flow around his body.

When Geed was finally done, she got on her knees and began to sweat a lot while she still kept gasping for some air.

The blue-eyed Ultraman turned to look at his companions and noticed their looks of disbelief and wide open jaws.

"The fuck… W-what… Just… How…?" Issei kept on rambling.

Yuta then turned back to normal and smirked, triumphant, to them while making a victory sign with his hand.

"It worked!" He exclaimed.

"Y-Yuta-san… D-Did you just turned Raynare-san into a Pure Angel!?" Asia asked, freaked out, as the others soon followed after her.

"No way… Yuta practically did the same thing Cosmos did to Chaos Header!" Yuya exclaimed, looking at his senior Ultra in disbelief.

Giving the others some time to recompose themselves from the 'miracle' he just performed, Yuta approached Raynare.

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" He asked her with a small smile, soon extending his hand towards her.

Raynare looked at the hand for a moment…

She soon noticed that some tears were falling from her eyes. But these were not ones of sorrow or sadness, but ones of happiness.

How long has it been since she last felt like this? Free, relieved and filled with hope?

"Thank you..." She spoke with a small smile as she accepted his hand.

* * *

 **Later...**

 **At the rooftop of Kuoh Academy...**

"Seriously, is there anything else you won't do to surprise us?" Yuya asked with an amused face.

"Huh? I was not really sure if the **Smash Moon Healing** was going to work." Yuta replied with a shrug.

The brothers were currently leaning against a wall while watching several students leaving the Academy to head home. They decided to just appreciate the view from this spot for some time before leaving as well.

After everybody stopped freaking out at the ORC, Raynare finally joined Rias' peerage as her new Knight, becoming a reincarnated Devil with Pure Angel powers. She also swore that she planned to help Issei and the others there from now on.

Since it was her own choice and she wasn't even a human to being with, Yuta and the other didn't bother asking if she really was fine being reincarnated into a Devil and decided to respect her choice.

"But you know, I could feel that she was really wanting to repent for the troubles she caused. And… I just wanted to believe that my powers could help her a bit." Yuta spoke.

"I see… ***Chuckle*** As expected of you, Nii-san. Only you would have an idea like that after watching an episode of any Ultraman series." Yuya commented.

 ***Wind Blowing***

The two then resumed watching the other students leave, living their daily lives, unaware of the Supernatural and Kaiju dangers around the world.

The brothers couldn't help but smile after seeing the cheerful and lively expressions some students showed while talking with each other.

This scenario of … They certainly enjoyed it. And they would everything they could to protect it. Regardless of the fact this was or not their homeworld.

For they are Ultramen, warriors who fight for peace, love, and justice.

"Nii-san… Do you think really think… We can win?" Yuya suddenly asked.

"It's not a matter about what we can or can't do. We have to win, Yuya. We will win. In order to protect everyone, this world, and the multiverse. And also to grant a happy ending to everyone that deserves it." Yuta replied, crossing his arms and looking at the sky for a moment.

"Yeah. You're right. And from now on, I'm eager to see what sort of bright future we will create together. All of us. It won't be easy, but I'm sure we will succeed somehow." Yuya smiled softly, receiving a nod of agreement from his brother.

"Oi! You two!" A voice suddenly calls them.

The brothers look down to see that all of their friends were waiting for them by the Academy's gates.

"What are you two doing!? Hurry up!" Fumika called them while waving at the two. Everybody else seemed to be almost tired of waiting for them.

The brothers only smiled at this and proceeded to reach their companions.

"Let's go!" Yuta spoke.

"Yeah!" Yuya agreed.

* * *

Truth appears to be wandering around the depths of space as many stars and planets can be seen behind of him.

"With the idea of several battles that would define the fate of the entire universe in mind, a fire was lit in everyone present. A fire that would drive everyone to get stronger and reach for the goals they all hold dear to them." He announced with a grin before entering a rift that suddenly appeared in front of him.

He later disappeared as the rift closed itself.

* * *

 ** _The 'screen freezes' to show the final scene of this chapter:_**

The combined forces of Ultraman Geed's group, the ORC and the Student Council are facing the Knights of Chaos.

The Kuoh Academy's group is lead by Ultraman Geed Primitive, Ultraman Zero, Issei in his Scale Mail and Strong Gomorant while Koulder looks menacingly at them, releasing a powerful aura around himself.

* * *

 **Current Capsules so far**

 **Yuta/Ultraman Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Zero Darkness, Bemstar, Metalon, Vernier Bugster,

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon (GEED Arms: Firewall)

 **Yuya/Ultraman Zero** **:** No Capsules for now

 **Fumika/Kaiju Musume Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms)

 **Daichi/Gundam:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher)

 **Asia/Angel:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice, Gomora, Tyrant

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Irina:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Ultraman Koulder** **:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon (Borreload Magnum), Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Itsuki/Ultraman Whire** : Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth, Dark Faust

 **Hosuke/Dark Knight Caius:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy** **:** Dragon Armour(?), War Hammer(?)

 **?/Aura** **:** Keshin Armour(?), Shield/Pile Bunker(?), Rapier(?),

* * *

 **Capsule 29: Geed's Recollection** **\- Part II of II - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme: "Writing Life" by Goodbye holiday - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS ED 2**

 **(Instrumental)**

The Geed Riser is shown alongside all the Ultra Capsules obtained by Yuta until now

 **Imikirawareta heta na rakugaki jinsei ni**

 **(My life is like detestably bad graffiti)**

 **Kimi wa hitomi yurashita "hitori ja nai n da" tte**

 **(but when you looked at me I felt I wasn't alone)**

Shows Yuta inside of a tunnel with a black silhouetted Geed Primitive as his shadow at one end of the tunnel. There is some graffiti on the walls that say things, like "Chaos", "Ultraman", and "Kaijus".

 **Ikite ite yokatta na hontō ni yokatta**

 **(I'm glad I'm alive I truly am)**

The scene then changed digitally, showing Yuta looking up the clear, blue sky with Kuoh Academy behind him and a giant statue of a man supporting Earth on his shoulders.

 **Kotoba ni dekinai koto kotoba ni shite kita yo**

 **(What I couldn't say before I can say now)**

Shortly afterwards, the background changed as the sky turns into a free cloud night with a lot of stars shining. A worried Fumika and Daichi with a serious, yet calm, expression appear in the academy's main building.

 **Nando mo oshitsubushita kanashimi ni mo**

 **(Within the sadness I kept holding down)**

Scene changes to Koulder and Whire facing opposite directions, with Doctor Yagami between them making a serious expression.

 **Tsuyosa no KAKERA wa atta**

 **(There were fragments of power)**

Then it cuts to a Little Star passing by the ORC, the Student Council, Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

 **Dare ni mo ubaenai mirai e no hikari**

 **(No one can take away my light to the future)**

It then lands in Yuta's hand with his Geed Riser Bracelet beginning to shine stronger before releasing a powerful wave of light.

 **Hon no sūgyō no inochi no enseiki ni totte**

 **(The Chronicles of life only has a few lines)**

Scene changes and shows Geed Primitive flying through the city of Kuoh with Firewall Dragon and Grimoire Lux flying beside him.

 **Deai mo nokoru kōkai mo**

 **(People I meet my regrets)**

Cuts to Gundam raising his Twin Breaker, Issei in his Balance Breaker armor and Asia riding Uboraan.

 **subete ga gunjō-iro no DAIYA**

 **(-they are all like ultramarine diamonds to me)**

Then it shows Kaiju Musume Zetton and Fumika forming a spinning circle with both of them smiling.

 **Itsudatte hitori de kodoku to mukiau kimi to**

 **(You've always confronted loneliness by yourself)**

The final scene goes back to Geed flying through Kuoh with Lux and Firewall Dragon with him before they are joined by their friends.

 **Ima nara waraiaeru kitto towa ni**

 **(I bet we can now laugh together forever and ever)**

Geed nods to everyone that joins them.

 **RAITINGU RAIFU me ni mienai kizuna de**

 **(Writing Life with our Invisible Bond!)**

Geed continues flying into a sunset with the others soon going after him as well.

* * *

 **Here were chapter 28 and 29 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

I decided to end the current arc by making these two chapters instead of one.

I planned to have Raynare be Rias' new Knight since Xenovia can no longer be reincarnated into a Devil and I let her live in this story to repent for her past actions.

This was also an opportunity for me to make Yuta use the Smash Moon Healing technique that is available in the Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher form.

I also decided that Irina is also not going to be an Angel and join Yuta's team to fight the Knights of Chaos, especially Itsuki/Ultraman Whire as I plan to develop a story between these two.

And instead of only Issei and his harem, everybody will be pretty much living together in Yuta/Fumika's new house in this story from now on.

The next chapter starts the DxD Born/Season 3 part of the anime. New enemies will appear to fight the heroes.

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Yeah, Yuta will stop hiding things from the factions to avoid some distrust of growing between him and them. Thanks.

 **nahariyanash:** Things will end well in one way or another. I want to make everyone get along in the end.

For some of the questions you have, you will have to find out by reading the next chapters.

Yes, Irina will probably stay human. I might add her to Yuta's team later. Somehow, the news about the Special Capsule will also reach the Khaos Brigade and many of them will come after our blue-eyed Ultraman and his companions.

Cao Cao and the Hero Faction will become interested in the power of Chaos, Semblances and the Capsules, trying to acquire them, but he will learn that things will not go his way. They will try to take advantage of the Knights of Chaos at some point but will suffer some consequences from this.

The Allied Factions will now understand about Yuta's burden, but that still won't stop some people of actually wanting to recruit him or study his powers.

Devils are still, in some part, greedy beings that won't give up on such a big power that could possibly control the entire universe.

Azazel or some other scientist would pester Yuta just to get an opportunity to study the Capsules.

And some people from the Church might even demand or come up with an excuse saying that he should be working _'with them(for them)'_ since he and his friends are Guardians of Humanity.

Yeah, I made Yuya a bit angry with Yuta for not telling everything related to their powers to the Factions since he, unlike his older brother, actually decided to be more friendly with the Supernatural creatures.

But with Yuta explaining his reason, Yuya eventually had to agree that if he saw some of the dark stuff Yuta saw or heard from the Knights of Chaos about the Supernatural, he too would be a bit distrustful of the factions as well.

 **Wia5529:** Thanks. I might make more speeches in the future.

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Thanks for the Royal Mega Master speech.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** Uhh… Ok? Thanks.

 **Ichika4594:** I barely used Geed's Magnificent form. So only after some time, I will make the Dandit Truth form appear eventually.

 **Guest:** Yeah. But Issei is going to survive one way or another.

 **The Nexus Warrior:** Thanks and good luck on your works.

 **Aunald:** Ok. Here it is.

 **Kamen Rider Destiny:** Thanks for appreciating my work so far. I wish you good luck on your story and I promise to check it out later.

 **Scarlight Archfiend:** Yes, it comes from that Dragon card. What about your profile name, do you play Yu-Gi-Oh! as well? I will make Yuta/Ultraman Geed giant in the future. But maybe not to fight against Yasaka. I'm not sure yet.

 **Guest:** Yes, I will give Geed a new form. I already have some songs I plan to use for the next opening and ending.

 **Dragolord09:** I plan to make Ultraman Orb Dark appear. Maybe Ultraman Tregear as well. Ultraman Belial will be officially dead in this story, but he might show up as a ghost that actually wants to help the heroes in the future.

 **Nope:** That actually sounds like a nice idea. It sounds interesting to make someone evil from Yuta and Yuya's world coming to the DxD universe. Thanks!

 **Guest** : Not sure. I already have some upgrade forms for Gundam.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	31. Capsule 30

**Hello, welcome to chapter 30 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **This chapter pretty much starts Season 3/DxD Born part of the anime and a new arc.**

 **This is a special chapter that focuses on Daichi and a new power-up he will get. Also, a person from DxD finally makes her debut in this story alongside a new enemy our heroes will face.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 30: S.O.S. Daichi**

* * *

 **Unknown location - Inside what appears to be a black Void**

 ***Click!***

A spotlight turns on to reveal Truth standing on it. He seemed to be reading a book.

"Hmm… I see… " The cosmic being mumbled while fiddling through the pages.

Upon closer inspection, one could see that the book he was reading looked exactly like Lux's book form.

The entity closes the book and looks towards the 'screen'.

"According to this book… Things will get more intense as the fate of the entire universe lays on the hands of those known as Ultramen." He spoke.

At this, two figures materialized behind him and began fighting against each other. They were manifestations of Ultraman Geed Magnificent and Ultraman Koulder Kai.

Ignoring them, the faceless being continues:

"What's about to come… Is this the beginning of a new future? Or perhaps the herald of destruction?" He asked aloud.

Geed and Koulder's manifestations then vanished away.

"Regardless of the outcome… It seems that new Ultra Warriors are also bound to appear, having their souls influenced by the power of Chaos itself." He commented.

Three silhouettes formed behind of Truth. And upon closer inspection, one could see that two of them, the one on the right and the other on the left, resembled a lot the Original Ultraman and Ultra Seven due to their familiar shape and forms.

The only thing that could be seen from the one on the center was that he possessed a four-pointed star-shaped Color Timer on his chest.

"And for two amongst these three, the time appears to be at hand to make certain Chaos Users enter the fray and become new Ultra Warriors." Truth spoke.

The three figures soon vanished as he muttered:

"I wonder who amongst them will rise to be the next Ultraman?" He asked aloud as he showed images of Fumika, Daichi, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Hosuke, Aura, and Antinomy.

"And finally… In order to also be prepared for what's about to come… The Oki brothers will even attain the power of Darkness to protect the world… Just like Kurenai Gai - Ultraman Orb." Truth finished saying and began to walk away.

Two new silhouettes soon formed as he finally disappeared:

One was Ultraman Geed, who could only be recognized due to the glow his blue eyes were emitting. His body seemed to be a lot bulkier and muscular with this fingers now being sharper as well. He also possessed a pair of curved horns that were pointing to the front.

Next to him was a silhouette of Ultraman Zero. The only thing, aside from his shape, that could be seen were the glow of his eyes. They were now glowing red instead of the usual yellow color.

Both glared and looked intensively at the screen while releasing a menacing aura.

* * *

 **Opening Theme: "Go forward" by KIMERU - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Opening 2 theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see two balls of light in the space, traveling through the galaxy, with many stars shining on the background, passing through various planets of the Solar System until they spot Earth.

We then see the balls turning into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero respectively as they appear to be heading towards the blue planet. More specifically, towards Japan.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Inochi aru bokura wa eien nado nai**

 _(We who have life are not eternal)_

 **Ikiru imi wo motomete samayoi tsudzukeru**

 _(We continue to wander, seeking a meaning for a living)_

It's daytime.

We see Yuta, with a calm expression, walking towards Kuoh Academy while passing trough Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryu Aika, Katase, Murayama, and Kiyome Abe while they either greet him or give some side glances.

Yuya then appears from behind of his brother and greets him, making the older Ultra smile slightly.

 **(Instrumental)**

We see the Geed Riser, the Ultra Capsule Holder and the Ultra Zero Eye NEO resting on a desk.

 **Tatoe seikai janakute mo tada mae dake mitsumete**

 _(Even if it's not right, we just stare before us)_

We see scenes of the ORC and the Student Council as they are shown working hard and training to get stronger.

Yuya, Asia, and Irina appear to offer some help to Issei, Rias and rest of the ORC. While Asia and Irina extend their hands to Issei, Yuya approaches Koneko with a soft expression.

Yuta, Fumika, Xenovia, and Daichi appear in front of Sona, Saji and the rest of the Student Council. Yuta smirks at Sona and offers a hand to her, which she gladly accepts.

 **Mirai wo michibiku kibō wakachiatte**

 _(Sharing the hope that leads to the future.)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, in his chibi form, discussing something with Histoire, Yuya's familiar, who was sitting on her book.

The screen splits in two to show Yuta and Yuya using their respective Ultra devices to transform at the same time into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero.

The screen then shows five images of Rias' peerage, Sona's peerage, Fumika with her Zetton Kaiju Capsule, Daichi with his Twin Breaker and Asia, Xenovia with Chaos Durandal and Irina together respectively.

 **Teru mī yami ni kieta kioku sagashiterunda**

 _(Tell me the memory I'm searching for, vanished into the darkness.)_

Ultraman Geed, in his Primitive form, is shown flying around Kuoh Town's skies while fighting a bunch of Raydragoons.

 **Ai fīru yuā furēmu kimi no shōdō hikari tsuranuke**

 _(I feel your flame, your impulse that penetrates through light.)_

We see a mysterious Ultra Warrior with white round eyes and a four-pointed star Color Timer on his chest doing several fighting poses. He also has a blue diamond on his forehead while the rest of his appearance is shadowed and concealed.

The figure is seen firing a golden Ultra beam by copying Ultraman's gestures.

A dark arm then appears and is shown touching the crystal on the Ultra's forehead.

Next, the Ultraman appears to fire several circular blades in a random direction.

A young boy with golden eyes and white hair, wearing a jester outfit, is then shown facepalming at the sight of the Ultra randomly shouting to the skies.

The scene is finally replaced by the mysterious Ultraman flying towards the _'screen'_ , trying to _'grab it'_ with his hand.

 **Onaji itami kanjite-itai**

 _(I want to feel that same pain.)_

The Knight of Chaos appear.

Aura, who has an expression of sorrow, is staying between Caius, who is on the left, and Antinomy, who is on the right.

Above the three, Ultraman Whire and Ultraman Koulder are shown to be side by side, with Croire, in her small size, sitting on Koulder's right shoulder while sporting a small grin.

.

The scene changes to show screenshots of Ultraman Zero, Issei in his Scale Mail, Kaiju Musume Zetton and Gundam struggling while fighting an army of Sheerghosts led by Psycorogue and other Kaijus.

 **Wantsūsurī... Wantsūsurī... wizu sōru! I~ē! I~ē!**

 _(123... 123... with soul! Yeah! Yeah!)_

The six forms of Ultraman Geed: Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Tri-Slugger, Magnificent, and Dandit Truth are shown flying through the sky and gathering together while Ultimate Zero and Firewall Dragon are seen flying above them.

 **Kamu wizu mī, kamu wizu mī, gō fōwādo**

 _(Come with me, come with me, go forward)_

Strong Gomorant joins the six Ultra Fusion forms and all of them combine their signature attacks, firing a powerful beam towards the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Several images appear, showing everybody of Kuoh Academy smiling or happy while interacting with each other:

Issei is happily surrounded by Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina and Raynare.

Yuya and Koneko are shown to be eating a lot of sweets together with the former also playing video games together with Gasper at the same time.

Yuta is shown playing music with Fumika and Daichi. He is then shown helping Xenovia control her new Durandal and they are both shown sweating a bit, looking exhausted. Next, it is him, Sona and Saji talking and writing some important documents.

The final scene shows Ultraman Geed Primitive and Ultraman Zero flying together towards space as they later become stars.

* * *

 **Capsule 30: S.O.S. Daichi**

* * *

 **Kuoh Town - In front of Satou Daichi's house**

Today was the day Daichi would be moving temporally to Yuta and Fumika's place. He already prepared the essential baggage and was loading it onto the taxi cab that would take him there.

He explained to his parents that this was a 'social experiment' performed by the school where boys and girls would be living together under the same roof for some time. Just as if it was a dorm of sorts.

"Alright… All set." He muttered with a small smile.

He was currently in a casual outfit:

He was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue shorts. There was a black wristband around his left arm and he was also using a pair of blue sneakers. around his neck was a silver headset he used to listen to some music.

He looked at his house one more time. It was a simple two-story house with a garage on it.

"Daichi." A voice called him.

He was now facing a man and a woman, his parents.

Satou Akira, Daichi's father, is a tall man with dark skin. He has dark blue hair with white highlights and has brown eyes. He also has a mustache and uses glasses. He was currently wearing a yellow collar shirt, white vest, and dark blue pants.

Satou Kanade, Daichi's mother, was a woman with pale skin and long tied ginger hair reaching down to her chest. She has black eyes and was currently wearing an orange shirt and white trousers.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" His mother said with a small smile as she hugged him.

"Son, if anything happens, call us, alright?" His father next, patting his shoulder.

"Okay. Daijoubu. Tou-san. Kaa-san." Daichi assured them.

"Daichi? Are you going somewhere?" A new voice calls him.

He turns to the source to see that it was his neighbor and classmate: Kiryu Aika.

"Oh, hey Aika." Daichi greeted her.

Aika was currently wearing a white T-shirt with a pair of pink shorts. She wears spectacles, has gold colored eyes and lightly messy brunette hair tied into braids on each side.

While it wasn't very known at Kuoh Academy, these two apparently have known each other for a while since their respective parents were friends. Due to this, these two brunettes have become acquainted with each other at a young age.

Leaving Aika's perverted nature aside, the two apparently got along enough with each other to be considered 'friends'.

Daichi also tried constantly to make her stop acting like the way she was, attempting to make her have a change of heart while also making sure she wouldn't get in serious trouble like the Perverted Trio at the Academy.

He might have unconsciously gotten his teasing habit from her as well.

Yuta and Yuya only found about this when they came one time to hang out with Daichi and play some videogames at the White Warrior's house. The brothers became momentarily shocked when the female equivalent to the perverted trio also visited the Satou house that one time.

"You're leaving? Did something happen?" Aika asked, confused.

"Oh yeah… Didn't told you yet, right? The thing is… That I'm going to live with Yuta, Fumika and the others for a while. It's a… 'social experiment' made by the Academy." Daichi tried to explain while smiling awkwardly.

"Wait, what!? You!? How come I haven't heard about this!? You will be staying with Oki, Yoruno, Hyoudou, the ORC and the Student Council as well!?" Aika asked, suspicious.

"Yeah," Daichi replied as he finally entered the cab.

"By the way, Aika. Tell your parents I said hi. See you later at the school." He said as she only nodded while still absorbing the information she received from him.

"Bye, guys!" Daichi waved from the passenger's window while the taxi driver began to drive away.

"Take care, Daichi!" His parents waved back to him.

"Daichi..." Aika muttered, sounding slightly upset.

Now that she thought about it when was the last time they ever spoke properly with each other? She felt that ever since Yuta enrolled in Kuoh Academy, they have stopped seeing each other as often as they usually did. A gap seemed to have formed between the two now.

Sure, he wouldn't be there to 'bother' her now, trying to stop her antiques or scold her because she was giving some lewd 'advices' to Asia sometimes. But without him around, it felt somewhat different now.

' _Why I can't shake off this terrible feeling that you're hiding something serious? Daichi...'_ Aika thought while frowning a little.

* * *

Inside the taxi, Daichi couldn't help but soon adopt a bitter expression on his face.

If anything, he really wanted to tell his parents and Aika about what sorts of dangers he was facing along with his friends and warn them.

However, doing that could perhaps get them involved into Supernatural World and he didn't want to risk having them being targeted by someone that hated his group or possessed malicious intent.

"I'm sorry..." The green-eyed brunette whispered softly with some guilty inside of him.

* * *

 **At the new house…**

"And here's your room," Yuta said as he and Daichi entered a large room prepared for the latter.

"Whoa… Dude, this place looks definitely like a freaking five-star hotel room." Daichi commented impressed as he and Yuta inspected the large room he was going to stay for some time.

The Ultra them helped his friend place all of his essential baggage inside his new room.

"Thanks for agreeing about moving in as well, Daichi. It might be easier if everyone is together." Yuta explained.

"Yeah… Everyone..." Daichi replied and soon adopted a sad smile.

Noticing the brunette's expression, Yuta couldn't help but ask:

"You are worried about your folks and Aika, right?" He only received a nod from his friend at this.

"It's just… ***Sigh*** Damn… I want to tell them so badly about what we are facing, but I'm also scared about how they might take the news." Daichi explained.

"I see… Look, Daichi… Like I said before… If things turn out to be too much for you… You can quit. I and the others are not going to be upset if you choose this. We will respect your choice." Yuta assured.

"Yeah… I know. Thanks, dude. I really appreciate this. That's one of the things I admire and respect about you. Your concern for the others. Some may complain because you can be a bit harsh and blunt sometimes, but I know you're really worried about everybody's safety.

 ***Chuckle*** Don't worry, I will be fine. Plus, I also want to do my part to help you achieve peace for everyone. And besides, you are still going to help me with my dream, right?" Daichi asked, sporting a small smile.

"Right. And you with mine." Yuta only grinned at him.

Daichi possessed a huge dream: to become a great music producer one day. Not only he wanted to master all sorts of musical instruments that currently exist but also wished to become a worldwide famous maestro of an orchestra someday.

And then, he also aims to produce several songs that could be used as soundtracks and background music for any sort of media. Be it a show, a movie, an anime or a video game.

As for Yuta, he wished to follow after his grandfather's steps and work at Tsuburaya Productions, planning to eventually make his own Ultraman show someday. And when he manages to achieve this, he would later hire Daichi as his personal Music Director for the said program.

Both sworn to each other that they would work hard in order to achieve their respective goals and dreams for the future. At the same time, the two friends would support each other as well.

Finally, they would eventually find a way to solve the issue about the two being from different dimensions later so that Daichi and the others could perhaps one day visit his and Yuya's world.

"Let's do our best, Daichi. In order to fulfill our dreams!" Yuta exclaimed as both made a fistbump.

"Yeah!" Daichi said back to him, now feeling a bit better.

"By the way, why do you have such passion for music?" Yuta asked with some curiosity.

"Well, it's a long story. But the thing is… It involves my parents. My _blood_ parents." Daichi began to explain, making Yuta's eyes widen in shock at what he heard.

This was a story for another time.

* * *

Daichi just exited a local music store after buying some CDs containing songs he enjoyed. Some were albums that contained anime and drama openings and endings while others were mainly discs that held soundtracks used in videogames, movies and other shows.

He was now in a better mood and was happily walking back towards Yuta's house/dormitory when suddenly:

"Ahhh!"

 ***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

"What the!? The heck is going on!?" He asked aloud after hearing people scream and some explosions nearby.

* * *

Once he reached the source, Kuoh Park, he noticed several people running away from some white monsters that were scattered around the whole place.

These creatures looked exactly like the white larval monsters from Kamen Rider Ryuki: the Sheerghosts.

"Are they Kaijus? They don't seem to belong to any of the Supernatural Factions." Daichi commented as he analyzed them.

Another curious thing he noticed was that they were not harming anybody that was there, allowing all the civilians to leave, much to his relief and confusion.

"It was as if they are looking around for something… Or someone." He muttered, still observing them before attempting to fight the larval monsters.

' _Wait a minute… Could it be that-!'_ The brunette's eyes soon widen in realization.

"Ahhh!" A girl's scream snapped him back to reality.

It was a busty young woman with long, brown hair arranged in multiple drill-like curls. She was also wearing the Kuoh Academy's female uniform.

She was near the Park's fountain, on her knees, unable to move while being surrounded by several Sheerghosts. Daichi noticed the expression of terror on her face as the creatures approached her.

"N-No! S-Stay away!" She cried in fear while the monsters kept approaching her while making buzzing sounds.

"Oh no!" Daichi exclaimed as he pulled out his Gundam Capsule.

" **Build Up!** " He chanted as he was adorned in his white armor.

Now armed and ready to fight, he charged against his new enemies.

"Yamero!" Gundam shouted as he made a front flip towards them.

When one of the Sheerghosts was about to tackle the girl, Gundam suddenly appeared between them and managed to easily stop the attack.

 ***Clash!***

"W-What…?" The girl only muttered, shocked, as she slowly processed the fact that she was saved by what appeared to be a white and blue robot.

She began to stare deeply at his rectangular yellow eyes as he did the same with her for a few seconds before facing his enemies again.

"Ha!" The machine warrior punched the ground and produced a powerful shockwave that sent all the larval monsters flying away from him and the girl.

Next, he then grabbed the nearest one and threw it against the rest of them, making all stumble on the ground as they slowly got up.

 **[Twin Breaker! Beam Mode!]**

 ***Zap!* *Zap!* *Zap!***

Summoning his personal weapon, Gundam begins to kill all of them by performing a series of precise headshots, blasting each of their heads with great accuracy.

 **[Attack Mode!]**

The white warrior's weapon now shows its golden pike.

"Bzzzzttt!" The remaining Sheerghosts buzzed as they charged towards Gundam.

In response, the User of Chaos loaded Metalgelas and Gigan's Capsules into his weapon's slots.

 **[Single! Twin!]**

"Todomeda!" He exclaimed against them! red and gray began to gather around his weapon.

 **[Twin Finish!]**

"Kurae!" The white warrior shouted.

He first fired a big yellow rhino horn at five Sheerghosts, who were straight up in a line, making the yellow projectile pierce their chests and leave a hole on the larval monsters.

Gundam then fires a flaming circular blade at the last one of them, managing to perfectly slice the creature vertically in two.

 ***Boom!* *Boom!* *Boom!***

Gundam examined the area one more time to make sure all enemies have been dealt with. He soon noticed that the Sheerghosts' remains were all turning into dust and scattering around thanks to the wind.

" ***Sigh*** " The machine fighter relaxed a bit after seeing that he really won this fight.

He turns to look at the Kuoh Academy student that's still nearby the fountain, who is now staring amazed at him. Gundam decided to calmly approach her.

' _Now that I'm looking closer to her… Isn't she the captain of the Academy's Tennis Club? What was her name again? Abe Kiyome-senpai, was it?'_ He asked himself, inspecting the girl while she also does the same with him, looking curiously at her savior.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt somewhere?"Gundam asks, receiving a nod from her.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." She answers back to him with a small smile, somehow blushing a little at him.

"Do you know why these monsters were after you?" He asked, referring to the Sheerghosts.

"N-No… I-I have no idea..." She replied honestly, shooking her head.

' _I see... And she doesn't seem to be lying. Maybe she might be another Little Star Host.'_ Gundam realized, frowning under his helmet.

"I see… Listen, Abe-san. I know we just met, but I need you to come with me." Gundam spoke in a serious tone.

"W-What!? Why!? What they want with me!? And how do you even know my name!?" Kiyome demanded some answers after hearing his request.

"Those monsters from just now… More of them will be coming eventually after you. You need to come with me so that I and my friends can protect you. I also promise to tell you everything at our place. Please." The machine fighter told her.

"..." Abe only looked at him in silence for a moment, searching for any signs of deception.

She found none.

And besides, if he really was serious, then she really wants to not be targeted by those monsters again.

"A-Alright. I will believe in you. But I can't get up. I think I just sprained my ankle." She explained to him, gesturing to her left ankle.

"Okay. It's not a problem. I'll help you." He offered to her.

The White Fighter decided to carry Kiyome in bridal-style. This action made her blush, though Gundam didn't seem to notice that.

' _Is he perhaps… The one that could finally save me?'_ Abe thought, imagining Gundam as someone that was actually fighting like a knight in shining armor.

Kiyome suddenly began to feel that this was an opportunity that she was searching for to solve the issue she was having right now with her father.

"Hold on, I will fly us to my place," Gundam spoke to her, beginning to float.

"Whoa!" The Captain of the Tennis Club gasped in surprise as they flew towards the sky.

* * *

Once the two finally left, a suspicious individual appeared from behind one of the trees in the Park.

Said person looked like a twelve years old boy wearing a purple and white jester outfit. He had golden colored eyes and short white hair with red trimmings and a few bangs. Lastly, he was using a pair of white earrings.

"Tsk… The Sheerghosts were not enough, huh?" The boy commented while inspecting the area.

There was nothing else he could salvage here right now.

"This is not over yet, humans." He declared, snapping his fingers as he teleported away from the local.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **At the Oki/Yoruno New House - Living Room**

Daichi revealed himself to Kiyome, not bothering to his identity after learning that she was already aware of the Supernatural Community. And much to his curiosity, she was apparently a Beast Tamer that already knew about the Kuoh Academy's resident Devils as well.

He then brought her to Yuta and the others, briefly explaining the situation to them.

"Hmmm." Yuta was inspecting Kiyome while everyone nervously waited for the results.

"So… Is she one of them?" A concerned Fumika asked.

"Yes. There's no doubt. Abe Kiyome is a Little Star Host." Yuta confirmed, gesturing towards said girl after finishing his analysis.

"So my suspicion was proven right," Daichi spoke, adopting a serious expression.

"A Little Star? What are you guys talking about?" Kiyome asked, confused with them.

' _Satou Daichi. Oki William. Yoruno Fumika. Who exactly are you people?'_ She thought while looking at each of them.

She was initially surprised Daichi brought her to a place where all the Academy Devils were currently living together, believing that he was also one of them. To her apparent relief, the green-eyed brunette and his friends were humans like her.

' _And to think that they are actually the mysterious group of heroes that have been protecting the city. Ultraman Geed. Gundam. Kaiju Musume Zetton.'_ Kiyome thought while staring at Yuta, Daichi, and Fumika discussing amongst themselves before focusing again on her.

"Abe-senpai. First, allow me to introduce myself. I'm-" Yuta began as he gestured towards himself, Fumika, Daichi, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Yuya, and Lux. Everybody soon followed after him and introduced themselves to her.

"Ah! I heard about you guys. Especially a lot from you two. So we finally meet at last." Kiyome exclaimed, looking at Yuta and Yuya.

"Huh? Wait, us?" Yuta and Yuya spoke at the same time. Both sounding confused.

"I thought you two have already heard about the things people say in regards to you two," Kiyome spoke, surprised with their reaction.

Kiyome then decides to explain how the brothers were actually popular back at the Academy. For Yuta, he was respected for his friendly, easy-going and gentlemanly attitude towards his peers.

There were times where he would offer to help a random student he stumbled upon without wanting anything in return.

It was that and also because of the way he casually talked with the members of the ORC and the Student Council, something that apparently surprised the 'normal and ordinary' students.

"Huh? Really? That's it? Just for that? I only did the right thing. My parents taught me to always be nice and respectful towards everybody. Even if some act hostile towards me. That's not really big of a deal. Just common sense." Yuta explained, shrugging.

"Heh. As always, you really don't seem to care about gossip and rumors, huh?" Daichi asked amused.

"It's not that, Daichi. It's mainly because I believe that actions are what truly define us. Not just words. I don't care about what others think of me. I will still keep on fighting for what I believe is the right thing to do. And I will offer my help for those in need whenever I can." Yuta replied, showing a determined expression.

"Yes. That's right. That's how things should be." Lux spoke, feeling proud of being Yuta's familiar.

"And that's why I admire you, Yuta. Strong and selfless. There are not many like that nowadays." Xenovia said, grinning at him.

"And what about me, senpai?" Yuya asked Kiyome with an eager expression. He was curious to see how everybody saw him at the Academy.

"Right. You joined the Soccer Club, right? Yuya-kun?" Kiyome asked back as Yuya nodded to her.

One of the first things the younger Oki did as soon as he enrolled into Kuoh Academy was to join their Soccer Club.

Soccer was one of Yuya's favorite hobbies aside from watching Tokusatsu and Anime. And he was certainly good at it. He didn't mind which position he would have to play in the team as he always managed to have some fun in it.

And somehow, Yuya was earning quite a reputation thanks to the club. It seemed that he was so good that he could even become the Soccer Club's new ace player before the end of the year at the rate he kept playing there.

He also already had a considerable amount of fangirls who admired him and liked him for his 'cute' face. But at the same time, he also seemed to have attracted the ire and jealousy of a handful amount of male students. Especially a certain duo consisting of a baldy and glasses wearing perverts, who were dubbing him as a 'new Kiba'.

As for Yuya, he really didn't seem to have noticed either of these things and didn't pay attention to the hateful glares he sometimes received. The younger Ultra just wanted to enjoy life and live it to the fullest, trying to have no regrets in it.

"Really? Wow… I really never noticed any of those things. I just thought the girls that approached me really nice and as for the guys, I just thought that there was a stick upon their asses." Yuya bluntly replied, soon becoming uninterested with his current 'status' at School.

' _They certainly are different from everybody else.'_ Kiyome thought as she watched the two brothers with some interest.

She then did the same with Daichi while he wasn't looking at her.

' _I wonder if he...'_

"I actually feel bad for you, having to deal with all the drama at Kuoh Academy in my place. But it's so much better now that I don't have girls after me or perverts glaring towards myself as much as before ." Yuta spoke to Yuya, sounding relieved.

"Yeah. Whatever." Yuya replied.

"So… Can you tell me why I'm being targeted by those monsters?" Kiyome asked, getting their attention.

"Ah, yes. Abe-senpai, what I'm about to tell you… It's a very serious matter." Daichi began, adopting a serious expression.

The brunette began to explain about the Capsules, Kaijus, and the Little Stars to her. The Beast Tamer became worried about the information she received, but an idea was also beginning to form inside her head at the same time.

"I see… All this cosmic stuff is certainly… Unexpected. And you're telling me that inside my soul lies the power of one of these Ultra Capsules you're searching for? And the white monsters were attracted by it as well?" Kiyome asked, wanting to confirm what she heard.

"That's right. And we need to gather all of them before they fall in the wrong hands." Daichi spoke.

"And you can only get mine if I pray or make a wish upon an Ultraman? Like Yuta-kun or Yuya-kun?" She asked again, receiving a nod from the green-eyed brunette.

"Senpai, please. We really need the Ultra Capsule for our future fights. Especially against the more powerful Kaijus and the Knights of Chaos." Irina told her senpai.

"You can give it to us, right?" Asia pleaded to her, making puppy like eyes towards Kiyome.

"..." The third-year student only looked at them in silence for a moment.

"Very well. I will give it to you." The Beast Tamer spoke. Everybody began smiling at this.

' _Thank goodness. This time things went smoother.'_ Yuta thought relieved.

"But only under one condition." Kiyome immediately spoke and everybody now looked confused towards her.

"Wait, what?" Yuta asked.

"I would first like him to help me with a small favor." She gestured towards Daichi.

"Huh? Wait, me?" The said person asked aloud, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait. Just hold on. We just told you how serious your current situation is and you still won't give us the Little Star's powers right away!? Are you serious!?" Xenovia asked, looking at Kiyome in disbelief.

"If Satou-kun helps me with a certain problem of mine, the Little Star is all yours. Simple, right? I believe it's a win-win situation for everybody." Kiyome stated to the bluenette with a small smile.

"This is a serious matter, Abe-senpai! The fate of the entire universe is at risk! We don't have time for your petty and selfish reasons!" Fumika argued next, making Kiyome frown.

"Selfish!? What do you know about me, Yoruno!? Besides, this power is important to you guys, right? You really need it, right?" Kiyome argued back as her chest suddenly began to emit a circular white light.

"Just give it to us! It's really important! We don't have time for this!" Xenovia said next.

Before things could get any worse, Daichi and Yuta got between the girls.

"That's enough. Everybody, calm down. Yelling at each other won't get us anywhere." Daichi said.

"Yeah. He's right." The Ultra agreed with his friend.

The machine warrior then looks at his senpai.

"All right, Abe-senpai. What do you need me to do?" He calmly asked her, surprising everybody.

"Eh!? Daichi-san! Are you really going to-" Yuya tried to ask.

"Yeah, sure. It's fine, really. Plus, we need to gather the Ultra Capsules before someone else does it, right? Besides, trying to get this power by force is not the right thing. It would go against our morals and what we're fighting for." He replied with a light chuckle.

At his words, Xenovia and Fumika became ashamed of their actions of forcing Kiyome to hand the Little Star's power to them.

"We're sorry." Both girls said to Daichi at the same time, looking down.

"It's okay. Don't sweat about it." He told the girls with a small grin.

Yuta and Yuya only smiled warmly at this.

' _Perhaps Daichi also has the traits to become an Ultraman.'_ Both thought at the same time, nodding to each other in agreement.

"So, what can I help you with, Abe-senpai?" Daichi asked to Kiyome with a small smile on his face.

Kiyome blinked for a moment, being surprised at how he was willing to listen to her request, not even hesitating for a moment. It made her feel slightly bad as well for using her status as a Little Star Host to get him to help her.

But now that she came this far, there's no going back.

"The truth is, my father will be returning from his travels. I want Satou-kun to help me." The Beast Tamer began.

"Help her? Me?" The white fighter asked aloud.

"So what is this problem that requires Daichi's help?" Yuta asks her.

"My father is telling me to have a marriage meeting. I'm still a high school student. I told him that he is rushing it, but he won't listen to me… He is someone who makes sure he, "follows through", once he has made a decision."

' _Hmm, a marriage meeting.'_ Fumika thought, frowning as she remembered the situation between Yuta and Sona.

' _Another arranged marriage!? Seriously!? Do people never learn that this sort of thing doesn't work!?'_ Daichi thought, internally frowning for a moment.

"I see. And Abe-senpai comes from a monster tamer household, with an ancient and honorable origin. So your parents decided to choose your groom immediately right?" Irina asked Kiyome.

"That's right." The third-year nodded to the chestnut-haired girl.

' _It's basically a secret to other students at the school that the members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council are Devils. Since Abe-senpai has a secret "under the table" agreement with them, she knows about the two peerages' situation as a special privilege._

 _But for never talking with us before, she only discovered about the Ultraman, Kaijus and our activities today due to the attack she suffered earlier.'_ Yuya thought, pondering for a moment.

' _Aside from Abe-senpai, there are those in the elementary school, junior high school, high school, kindergarten and university that know about the existence of Devils and the rest of the Supernatural. I haven't met any of them yet, but Rias and Sona seem to know about them._

 _Though it seems that the majority of those are humans with special powers or individuals who come from households with special backgrounds.'_ Yuta disgested the information he learned.

"So you want Daichi to interfere in your marriage meeting or something?" Lux asked Kiyome as she nods her head.

"Yes, I want Satou-kun to act like my boyfriend. I have already informed my father that I have one and that I don't want to have a marriage meeting. Then he told me that if that's the case, he is willing to cancel the marriage meeting, under certain conditions. I just need him for a day.

I originally planned to ask Hyoudou-kun's help with this. But seeing you, Satou-kun, I changed my mind. Something tells me that you're the one that might be able to help me." She explained, blushing a little while looking at Daichi.

"Okay… If you say so..." He answered to her, thinking that she was acting a bit strange.

Daichi glanced at his friends once and then said to Kiyome:

"All right. I will accept your request. But you have to promise me to hand over your Little Star's power later. Is that fine?." Daichi asked Kiyome.

Hence, it was decided that Daichi would act as Kiyome's boyfriend, in order to help her break off from her marriage meeting.

' _But more than that, I wonder, what is the required condition for breaking off the marriage meeting? I only have bad feelings about this...'_ Daichi thought for a moment.

"So now that's everything's settled. You will need to stay with us for the time being, Abe-senpai." Yuta spoke to her.

"Huh? Why?" Kiyome asked.

"It's just until we remove the Little Star from your soul. It's too dangerous to leave you alone on your own now. Until the marriage meeting is broken, we will protect you. More Kaijus might come after you." Lux explained.

"Ah, I see." Kiyome saw the logic behind this.

"Well then, I will ask the Angels to prepare a room for you, Abe-senpai," Fumika spoke and left the room.

"Eh? Angels?" The beast Tamer asked in curiosity.

"Yeah. They are helping by taking care of this place." Yuya explained.

A few days after Raynare joined the ORC, her friends/comrades appeared at Kuoh. Under Azazel's orders, they would aid the Kuoh students with whatever they could.

Yuta also used his Geed Acro Smasher form to purify Kalawarner, Mittlet and Dohnaseek, giving them an opportunity to redeem themselves.

It was weird at the start seeing the three ex-fallen angles acting nice to them, but the Chaos users and Devils eventually got used to this.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **Daichi's Guest Room**

The green-eyed brunette was currently relaxing in his new room. He was playing some melodies with his wooden guitar, having closed his eyes to concentrate.

 ***Knock!* *Knock!***

"Come in." He called and stopped playing.

Kiyome soon entered his room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, hello, Abe-senpai. Is there something you need from me?" Daichi politely asked her.

"I just wanted to talk a bit with you if possible, Satou-kun. Is that fine?" The Beast Tamer asked him.

"Sure. Of course. Please, have a sit." He gestured towards a chair next to her as she complied.

"So what do you need to talk to me?" The mechanical fighter asked.

"Could you tell me about your adventures?" She asked him with a small smile.

Daichi became momentarily surprised with her request, but soon he eagerly began to tell her about his adventures with Yuta and the others.

And so, the two spent the next hours making some small talk, getting to know each other better.

For Kiyome, she was actually finding Daichi more and more interesting.

As for him, he somehow felt happy for being able to have someone else he could finally share his group's tales with.

…

"Are you nervous about talking with your father?" Daichi asked Kiyome.

"A little. But I'm' sure things will turn out to end well." She answered, trying to sound confident.

"I see. And do you care and still love your father despite what he did?"

"Yes. I just wished he talked first with me about the marriage meeting." Kiyome complained, frowning.

"Well, perhaps he is just worried about your future. A true parent really wants only the best for their children, right?" Daichi tried to ask.

"Yeah… ***Sigh*** But sometimes, I just wished to have a normal life. Not having to worry about family traditions or any sort of pressure from him. Must be good to have parents like yours, right?" Kiyome asked back.

She expected Daichi to make another comment about how she and her father needed to get along, but he didn't. To her surprise, Daichi suddenly adopted a small sad smile.

"Well, at least your folks are still alive." He commented, sounding slightly upset.

Eh?

"Satou-kun… You..." Kiyome looked unsure of what to ask him now.

"Well, you see… I'm actually adopted, Abe-senpai." She widened her eyes as he revealed this to her.

"W-What!?"

"Anyone can see how obvious it is that I'm actually adopted once they meet my parents. We don't look anything alike at all." Daichi commented while looking away for a moment.

He then took out his cellphone and showed a picture of him and his 'parents'. They really didn't resemble in anything at all.

Pretty much all his close friends knew this. Yuta, Fumika, Aika, Yuya, etc. But they were all fine with it.

"I never even got to know them. They died in an accident when I was still a newborn. And I have nothing that shows how they look like, such as pictures or videos of them. Not long after that, I was soon adopted by those who would be my parents." He continued.

"Satou-kun… I'm sorry… I..." Kiyome tried to say, now feeling a bit bad for what she just said.

"It's okay, senpai. Really. You didn't know. And while I might never be able to meet them, that doesn't mean I'm unhappy with my current family." He replied to her, smiling sadly.

"Eh?" Kiyome paused at this.

"I… When I first learned that I was adopted, a lot of emotions surfaced within me. I honestly didn't know how to take the news at the time…" Daichi spoke, remembering the time when he first confronted his parents about him being adopted.

"But... As time passed... It became apparent that blood relations are not the only thing that makes a family. I eventually realized… That my 'parents'… They gave me all the love and care I could ask for. They showed me that family bonds can go beyond blood ties." Daichi spoke with a warm smile.

He soon imagined his 'real' parents, Akira and Kanade Satou, taking care of a 5 years old version of him. They were all happy, smiling and laughing together.

"Satou-kun..." Kiyome whispered, feeling somehow touched with his story.

"I won't deny that I sometimes imagine how my life would have been if my blood parents were still alive… But I also would never trade my 'real parents' over them either." He finished explaining with a small smile.

Kiyome now looked at him from a new perspective. And something inside of her also was starting to like Daichi even more.

"Abe-senpai… After we break you off from the marriage meeting, promise me that you will get along with your father. Even if he does something stupid like another marriage meeting again. Okay?" Daichi gently requests from her.

"I… I promise, Daichi-kun!" Kiyome assured him with a determined expression.

"Good." He smiled and nodded at her.

He then began to remember what he just told Yuta about why he also liked music.

Apparently, the only thing the brunette knew from his late parents was that they were great musicians.

Unconsciously, Daichi also began to follow on their footsteps and he would later learn about this connection with them. As a result, this just made him more pumped to full his dreams. For their sake as well and to also honor their memories.

* * *

 **The awaited day - Saturday**

"We will be back by nighttime, guys," Yuta explained as he, Daichi and Kiyome were ready to leave the house.

Just the three of them.

"Wait. What about the rest of us?" A confused Xenovia asked him.

"We can't afford to take everybody to Senpai's house just to bodyguard her while the marriage meeting is called off. I want the rest of you to keep training here and level up." Yuta explained to them.

"But-" Yuya tried to protest.

"You have finally seen firsthand how the Kaijus, the Khaos Brigade and the Knights of Chaos are dangerous, right? And you don't even have a Semblance yet, Yuya. The same goes for Xenovia and Irina, that can't transform yet." Yuta reasoned, looking at said three.

"Fine," Yuya said reluctantly while his brother was glad he understood.

"Xenovia… I'm still in the process of repairing your Durandal. But rest assured, it is almost done." Yuta spoke to his bluenette companion, making her relieved.

"Really?" She asked, excited.

Yuta offered to repair and modify her sword, partly feeling that he couldn't trust the Church's alchemists with the job and because of another idea that suddenly formed in his head:

 _Could he use his Semblance to not only unlock Chaos in other's souls but also to empower some objects with it?_

To his surprise, this was actually possible. And he was almost done with the process. He wonders how Xenovia will react when she sees a more powerful version of her Durandal. Now powered with Chaos alongside holy energy.

' _It will be a great asset and a marvelous gift to her.'_ Yuta thought warmly for a moment.

"I can assure you that Whire will never be able to break your sword again." Yuta told Xenovia.

"Thank you, Yuta." Xenovia said back to him.

"Irina, for now, I just want you to train with the others to get a grasp on how to use and control the Chaos inside of your soul. Remember, it's a power that reflects your heart and feelings. I will have Fumika and Daichi lend some of their Capsules to you." The Ultra told to his newest companion.

"Wakkata. Got it." Irina replied in understanding.

"And lastly… Yuya. Fumika. Here you go." Yuta tossed two Kaiju Capsules, one to each of them.

"Eh?"

" ***Gasp!*** This is-"

Fumika and Yuya inspected what they received from him.

The Kaiju Girl got the Bemstar Capsule while the younger Ultra got the Zero Darkness Capsule.

"Fumika… Consider mastering this Capsule as your new training. I want you to get used to Bemstar's powers. I just have a feeling that you will be compatible with this Kaiju. Just like with Zetton." Yuta explained.

"Alright. I will do my best!" Fumika, smiling at him.

"Yuya. As for you… I want you to be able to turn into _**Ultraman Zero Darkness**_." Yuta spoke, mainly shocking his little brother and then everybody else.

"Say what!? Are you out of your mind!? This is-" Yuya tried to protest.

"Possible." The older brother cut him off.

"Eh!?"

"Remember when I managed to once become Ultraman Zero Darkness when I fought Koulder for the first time? If I can do it, then you can do it. You also became Ultraman Zero, right? I believe in your limitless potential. So please… Believe in yourself as well." Yuta softly told Yuya.

"Nii-san..." Yuya felt speechless.

…

"Alright… I promise to do my best, Nii-san." Yuya spoke, having found a new resolve.

"That's the spirit." Yuta grinned to him.

* * *

 **In a Dark Void**

We see the young boy in the jester outfit walking in the dark space for a moment before finally kneeling, as if on the presence of a higher being.

"My Lord..." The boy called.

The Malevolent Entity with a pair of red eyes soon materialized in front of the child, imposing his presence in front of him. His figure was still hidden by the darkness.

"Welcome back, Magi." The entity spoke in a deep voice.

"Master… We couldn't get the latest Little Star Host." The one now known as Magi explained, looking down.

"Was Ultraman Geed or Ultraman Zero? Which one got in the way this time?" Red eyes inquired.

"No. It was one of their companions this time. It was the one known as Gundam. He defeated and easily destroyed the Sheerghosts."

"I see… So does that mean that they already got the new Ultra Capsule?"

"No… Not yet. Apparently, the Little Star's Host was not so cooperative this time. So those Chaos Users still haven't acquired the new power from her." Magi explained, thinking about Kiyome for a moment.

"I see… So thanks to this girl's selfishness, we can still acquire the Little Star?"

"Exactly, my Lord. Should I send another batch of Sheerghosts after the girl with a Kaiju leading them this time?" Magi suggested.

"Yes. But this time, I also want others to go. You included." The dark being ordered.

"Very well." Magi complied.

The entity snapped his fingers and now two Kaijus suddenly appeared before them: Ace Killer and Bemular.

"My Lord." Ace Killer and Bemular bowed towards their master.

"Ace Killer. Bemular. You two are tasked with obtaining and capturing the Little Star Host." The entity ordered.

"Your wish is our command." Ace Killer replied as he and Bemular disappeared.

"Magi." Red eyes turned towards the little jester.

"I want you to supervise our new weapon against the Ultra Warriors that get in my way." He told to his young looking minion.

At this, a new figure joined the two.

The newcomer was also concealed by the shadows and the only thing that could be seen was that he possessed a four-pointed star-shaped Color Timer on his chest.

" ***Gasp!*** " Magi looked momentarily shocked with the new arrival, but soon recomposed himself.

"So… Is he finally complete?" The boy asked his lord.

"Almost… It seems that his consciousness is still in the middle of development. I want you to stay around him in order to keep his mind in check. I want him to gather all combat experience he can against opponents like Geed, Zero, Koulder, Whire or anyone else that can be a potential danger for my plans." The malevolent being ordered.

"Understood." The little jester obeyed.

Finally, Magi and the new mysterious figure teleported away.

Now alone, the evil overlord only spoke to himself while his eyes flashed in the darkness:

"Now then… Show me what you can do, my masterpiece. Orion."

* * *

 **At Kiyome's home**

Kiyome, Daichi and Yuta finally arrived at the Beast Tamer's house.

There was a giant western-style house in front of the trio.

The garden is huge and the interior of the house is also magnificent.

Kiyome lives here, by herself, most of the time. Both of her parents are famous Monster Tamers, who travel around the world for their work. When she thought her father had returned, after a long while, the matter of her engagement came up.

"Here, this way," Kiyome spoke, guiding the two.

They went to a luxurious living room to discuss what they would be facing in the next hours.

Everyone gathered around the table in the room as Kiyome explained the requirements needed to break off her marriage meeting.

"The requirements my father mentioned, are battle contests as monster tamers."

"And what do you mean by that?" Daichi asked.

Abe-senpai answers, using her fingers:

"A Battle of three matches using land, sea and sky monsters! If Satou-kun wins twice or more against my father, the marriage meeting will be canceled."

"I see… Land, sea, and sky you say... Even if you say that... I'm not a Monster Tamer. I'm not actually confident if that's the case… Since I'm not the one fighting..." Daichi began, sounding troubled.

' _It's me who hasn't got a familiar yet, you know? And they are asking me to suddenly have a match while using monsters and also win...!? Hmm, won't this be quite hard?'_ He thought in his mind.

While Daichi was thinking, twitching his head, Kiyome points elsewhere.

"It's not a problem. The monsters we would be using are already chosen. First of all, the land monster! Come out!"

"Hokyooooooon!"

"What the…?" Yuta muttered at the sight of the creature that approached them.

What appeared in front of them is a giant white gorilla.

She's looking at the guys with passionate eyes!

"Uho." The gorilla grunted while looking gazing at Daichi.

"For the land battle, it will be her, the Yuki-onna, Christie."

"…" The boys stayed in silent for a moment until realization finally hit them.

"Wait… This thing is… A Yuki-onna!?" Yuta asked aloud, dumbstruck.

"Huh… Hi?" Daichi awkwardly greeted the white ape.

"The Yuki-onna is also known as Yeti in some cultures," Kiyome stated as a matter of fact.

' _The fuck? So… The Yuki-onna of this world isn't a beautiful youkai in a kimono, with a bewitching expression, but a white gorilla with a huge build? What the hell...'_ Yuta and Daichi thought, still shocked while looking at each other.

' _This is Christie. A Yeti(female). I don't want to call her a Yuki-onna!'_ Daichi thought.

"For the land battle, I want Satou-kun to use Christie and battle against the monster my father would be using," Kiyome explained.

"You are telling me to use this Goristie!? Just like that?" Daichi asked confused to her.

"Uho..."

"What!? Don't look at me with such emotional eyes! Damn it!" Daichi spoke to the gorilla.

* * *

The four later went to another place of the mansion. Kiyome guided them after walking the corridor connecting the western-style building to another building. There, was the indoor pool.

"I will call the sea monster next. It's a mermaid." The Beast Tamer told them.

When Kiyome clicks her fingers, something starts to move in the pool! It moves with such amazing speed!

"A mermaid! Are you serious!?" Yuta asked, feeling impressed that she apparently tamed one.

"A mermaid is that lovely creature, having the upper body of a beautiful girl and the lower body of a fish right!?" Daichi asked.

"Their beautiful voice is also remarkable." Kiyome also gives them additional information!

"Wow! I'm looking forward to this!" The machine fighter commented. Not because of the appearance, but of the beautiful voice the mermaid probably possessed.

 ***SPLASH!***

A Mermaid comes out from the pool!

"This is the mermaid, Estleena."

What Kiyome introduced to them is a massive fish with legs. It has the form of a tuna with legs!

"Gyogyogyo."

"Gyogyogyo!? It has a voice which suits its appearance!? I mean, it's a fish! This is completely a fiiiiiisssh!" Yuta asked, looking at another creature whose appearance was ' _wrong'_.

"What is this awkward creature!?" Daichi asked, pointing at the said creature.

"A mermaid," Abe-senpai says it straight to him.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Yuta and Daichi said at the same time.

' _This is a mermaid!? Seriously!? You must be joking!? This is horrible! Who gets a benefit with a fish with legs!?'_ Yuta wondered.

"There's no way, this thing can perform a beautiful song! It's a fish!" Daichi said.

"How rude. Estleena, sing a song for them." Kiyome asked the giant fish.

"Gyogyogyo~ Gyoso"

' _It's singing something with a husky voice! It only sounds like a cursed song! What's a "Gyoso"!?'_ Daichi wondered.

"Please stop! I feel like stabbing it with a harpoon!" The brunette asked to the bizarre fish being.

"Well, there seem to be mermaids that look like the ones in stories, but this is the typical one." Kiyome stated to the boys.

"How is this the typical one!? No matter how you think about it, it's a creature which goes beyond our imagination! Uooooooo! I don't want to record in the dictionary inside my brain that this is a mermaid!" Yuta exclaimed.

"Hey, the so-called Estleena-san is opening her mouth so painfully at the poolside while laying down!" Daichi noticed.

"Gyogyo...!"

"Arara, this is bad. She's dehydrated. She would die because she won't be able to breathe when she comes upon land." Kiyome commented, placing a hand upon her cheek.

"Then return her to the sea! Having her live in the depths of the sea would make both her and us happy!" Yuta and Daichi yelled at her.

A shadow approaches them, which had just returned the fish called Estleena to the pool.

"Ojou-sama. Your father will be arriving very soon." It said.

The one who appeared is a bird-like monster man, with a cockscomb on his head, a beak for his mouth and wings on his arms!

Kiyome nods.

"Yes, I understand. Oh, I still haven't introduced him yet. He is my personal bodyguard who is also the sky monster, the birdman, Takahashi. He is also the one Satou-kun will be using." She introduced the third monster.

"Takahashi!? He has a Japanese name like that!? Where in Japan are there bird men like this!?" Daichi wondered.

"Takahashi came from Kobe."

"Huh? Kobe? There are bird men in Kobe?" Yuta asked.

"So you are the knight in shining armor who Ojou-sama requested for help… Gundam, was it? Fufufu, I see, you have a good look. I'm Takahashi. My name is Sky which stands for glittering sky. Let's get along." Takashi said to Daichi.

The Birdman, "Takahashi Sky", comes to shake the brunette's hand, while acting like a gentleman.

"Yes, let's get along," Daichi said back to him, still a bit weirded out.

"Fufufu, being young is good. When I was young, I also had a special talent to forget things, when I took three steps." Takahashi proudly stated.

"That just means you're a bird-brain! Though you still look like you have a bird's head appearance wise! Also, that isn't a special talent! That's your weak point. A terrible weak point! It's not even a good point!" Daichi noticed, facepalming at this.

' _This is the worst. A snow gorilla, a tuna with legs, and a human with a bird's head. They only make me think of the bad guys in Tokusatsu shows... And also their names are Christie, Estleena, and Takahashi... Crap, this just feels so wrong. My childhood fairy tales… Ruined...'_ Yuta thought bitterly for a moment.

"..."

"This won't do." Yuta bluntly spoke, frowning.

"Eh?" Kiyome looked confused towards him.

"Senpai. It's not that I'm saying your abilities as a Beast Tamer are horrible… But I honestly don't feel that Daichi can win with them." the Ultra said.

"What!? Are you calling my monsters of weak?" Kiyome felt offended by his words.

"No, no. I just think you should have told us sooner that Daichi was going to use three random monsters. We actually thought he was the one going to fight." Yuta explained.

"Yeah. I also thought the same." Daichi agreed.

"If I was going to use your three monsters, then I needed to at least have one day to get to know each of them and their abilities." The green-eyed brunette reasoned while looking at said creatures.

"I see..." Kiyome said as the realization hit her.

"Therefore, I have a proposal," Yuta spoke.

"Huh?" Daichi and Kiyome looked curiously at him.

The hero of light grinned and pulled out his Geed Riser and some Kaiju Capsules.

"Ah! That's right!" Daichi exclaimed, quickly catching what his friend was planning to do.

"What is he going to do, Satou?" Kiyome asked him.

The Chaos Users then proceded to explain to her that Daichi should use some Kaijus that they collected to battle against her father. Assuring that this was the best decision.

Kiyome's three monsters looked upset at this but decided to comply. The same for the Beast Tamer.

The time, where they could muck around, didn't last long.

"Alright. I understand. Now then, I'm going to get ready to welcome my father." The young Beast Tamer spoke.

Kiyome went to welcome her father.

The plan to break off the engagement started!

* * *

While the sky is covered in dark clouds, the two friends went out to the garden, waiting for Kiyome's father.

The sound of a horse could be heard from the gates, something abnormal is approaching them.

The one who appeared while releasing a dangerous atmosphere is...a man of large build, with a stern look!

He's riding on a large wagon, wearing a cape and a helm with a horn on it as his eyes glow sharply.

' _Which parallel world did he teleport from!? He can only be seen as someone strong, who came from a world where violence is the law! This man, who looks like one of those thugs from Fist of the Northen Star is Abe-senpai's dad...?'_ Daichi thought, startled for a moment.

"So you are the insolent one dating my daughter?" He asks, glaring at Daichi.

' _Scaaaaary! He already thinks I'm an insolent guy!? Definitely one of those overprotective fathers.'_ The brunette sweatdropped for a moment.

Kiyome approaches him and puts her arm around his. Her chest reaching his arm.

"That's right, Otou-sama. He is my boyfriend, Satou Daichi-kun." She told her parent without any hesitation.

"Very well. I will test you myself, to see whether or not you are fitting to become a groom for the Abe family." Her father says, without even getting off his horse.

 ***FLASH!***

Weird lightning flashes in the background, behind the older man!

Then finally, the match began.

The first match is the land monster battle. There is a rectangular battlefield, created by making lines in the garden. The battle begins inside it.

' _Why am I getting a Pokemon vibe from this?'_ Yuta thought for a moment.

"The one I will be sending first is this one. Come out!" Kiyome's father said.

The one which appeared is a Snow Gorilla that is much bigger than Christie. Her whole body is covered in scars. It seems like a strong one, with a historical background. The aura coming from its body isn't normal.

"That is Christie's older sister, Stephanie." Kiyome introduced the monster to Daichi.

"...Older sister? ...Stephanie? T-That's a female?" Daichi asked, confused.

"Yes, a maiden."

"The referee will be me, Oki William." Yuta is standing at the center of the field.

"Very well. Now let me bring my fighter. Come, Gigan!" Daichi called

Daichi called said monster, surprising both Beast Tamers since it was the first time they saw such creature.

"What is that thing!?" The older man called, eyes widened at the creature.

' _So that is a Kaiju...'_ Kiyome analyzed one of the fighters that Daichi and Yuta brought out to her.

"Groaarr!" Gigan let a ferocious growl while looking at Stephanie with killing intent.

"You can't kill it, Gigan! Remember." Daichi told the monster, making the creature obey.

Mr. Abe and Daichi stood at the edge of the field and they started the battle by giving orders from there!

"Begin!" The land monster battle began at the same time as Yuta's call!

Stephanie and Gigan charged towards each other.

However…

The fight was pretty much one-sided. soon becoming a beatdown for Stephanie.

Despite being smaller, Gigan was still stronger and tougher than the Yuki-onna. He also had the elemental advantage against the yeti, using fire attacks against her ice abilities.

5 minutes later, the giant ape is on the ground, battered and full of bruises. There were several cuts around her body from Gigan's sharp arms as well.

"Gyahhh!" Gugan roared in triumph to the skies.

"So strong… Stephanie didn't even have a chance..." Kiyome spoke while her father looked briefly horrified at Daichi's monster for a moment.

"The winner, Gigan! So the winner of the first match is Satou Daichi." The referee Yuta declares!

* * *

"Absurd. I won't permit you dating my daughter." Kiyome's father declared to Daichi

' _Can I win against this person? I only feel uneasy about it! But my fighting spirit also raised! Since we came this far, I'm definitely going to win!'_ Daichi thought, his resolve still firm and strong.

"The next match will be the sea monster battle." Kiyome declared.

'So that pool is going to be the stage, huh?' Daichi pondered.

"Now, I shall show all of you my monster." The older Tamer announced.

 ***FLASH!* *FLASH!* *FLASH!***

While lightning flashes, a giant fish-type monster appeared.

It has the form of a shark a creature with legs! It's a shark-version of Estleena!

Before Daichi called his next Kaiju, everybody noticed something strange.

The shark shows no sign of movement. It's just standing there while its mouth is wide open.

"..."

When Kiyome's father thinks it's strange and touches it, while mounted on his horse…

 ***DROP!***

The shark dropped to its side!

"Huh? This shark isn't responding." Daichi asked aloud, confused.

"Ah, since it's a shark it would die if it doesn't continue to swim." The man remembered.

"...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Everybody looked at him in disbelief.

They were too shocked at the stupid reaction of the Senior Beast Tamer!

Yuta approaches it and confirms it's status. After a while, he shook his head and then declares:

"The winner of the second match is Satou Daichi."

"I attained a victory which I cannot describe... I won without doing the match! Seriously… This is just..." Daichi announces, not sure of how to feel about this.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **At the Abe Household - Living room**

The battle was over. Daichi won over the senior Beast Tamer.

"It is my loss. Looks like I have to permit your relationship with my daughter... I will cancel the engagement." Kiyome's father said to the mechanical fighter, though he still seems like he isn't convinced.

He then walked away while Kiyome approached Daichi.

"Satou-kun. Thank you for today. Thanks to you, the engagement was canceled." She thanked him.

"No, I'm glad I was able to help you." Daichi replied, smiling kindly to her.

' _It seems like senpai is acting shyly...'_ He pondered, observing her odd behavior.

"Even if it was a sudden request, I was really happy that you fought very seriously for m-my sake."

' _Huh, she's not acting her usual, prideful self. What's going on?'_ The Chaos user was confused.

"You looked a bi-bit amazing when you fought together with your monster and the others… And also when you helped me for the first time..." She continued, now fiddling with a bit of her hair.

' _She's wriggling so much. What happened to her?'_

"If it's okay with you, how about tonight we go for dinn-"

 ***Crash!***

Suddenly, many Sheerghosts appeared from out of nowhere, starting to attack the whole mansion from all corners.

"What the-!" Daichi spoke, surprised.

He then began to fend off the larval creatures as they kept advancing towards Kiyome.

"What are those creatures!?" Her father inquired, punching one of them in the face with full force.

However, said Sheerghost did not even flinch.

"W-What?" The man spoke, startled at this.

The larval monster was about to retaliate, but Yuta quickly showed up and punched the monster away from the parent.

' _It's just like in Daichi's report… Sheerghots from Kamen Rider Ryuki!'_ The Ultra glared at them.

"Bzzt! Bzzt!" The white monsters kept making buzzing sounds while advancing towards the group.

"Run!" The Ultra ordered, making everybody follow after him.

* * *

The four soon gathered near the mansion's pool.

"What's going on here? What are those white creatures!?" Kiyome's father asked aloud, worried with his daughter's safety.

"Long story short, those monsters are after your daughter, Abe-san!" Daichi answered.

"What!?" The muscular man looked shocked at this revelation.

"And this time, we will get the Little Star!" A voice called.

The four humans finally saw who was apparently leading the Sheerghots. Two Kaijus showed up: Ace Killer and Bemular.

"Ace Killer… Bemular..." Yuta muttered, remembering the two monsters that he previously ran into.

"Little Star?" Kiyome's father muttered, notcing that a white light suddenly began to glow inside his daughter's chest.

"Nani!? What is this!?" He looked confused and shocked at that.

"Abe-san, take some cover with senpai! We will take care of these guys!" Daichi announced, pulling out his Gundam Capsule.

' _Satou-kun...'_ Kiyome looked worried at him but decided to believe in him and Yuta.

"Think fast!" Ace Killer said, suddenly sending an energy slash at the four humans.

"Argh!"

 ***Splash!***

The two Chaos Users fell on the pool's water with this attack while acting as a shield to Kiyome and her father.

"No!" Kiyome screamed in horror.

Now feeling confident, Ace Killer and Bemular advanced towards the Abes while Kiyome stood still, frozen in fear behind her father.

"Stay away! I won't let you harm my daughter!" The man spoke fiercely, getting into a fighting stance.

"Tou-san! It's no use! Normal attacks won't work on them!" Kiyome told him, trying to stop the senior Beast Tamer before he got himself killed.

"I don't care! You are my daughter! I won't let them lay a single finger on you! You're the most precious thing to me!" Her father countered.

"Otou-sama..." Kiyome released some tears from her eyes while seeing how far her father was willing to go in order to protect her life.

'It's just like how Satou-kun said… Tou-san really cares and he only wanted the best for me.' She began to remember the talk she had beforehand with Daichi.

' _This is all my fault… If I just handed over this power inside of me to Satou-kun and the others beforehand… This wouldn't be happening in the first place! if I just hadn't been so selfish in the first place...'_ Kiyome thought, blaming herself for everything that was happening now.

"This is far from over, Kaijus!" A voice suddenly called.

 ***Splash!***

Two figures soon emerged from the pool's water, standing between the Abe family and the army of monsters.

It was Gundam and Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher.

"You will have to pass through us first!" The Ultra declared, now in a fighting stance.

"It's you!?" Kiyome's father called, looking surprised at their new 'costumes'.

"Abe-senpai! Abe-san!" Gundam made a quick salute to as they nodded back to him.

"You Chaos users sure are persistent. Hard to kill like some annoying cockroaches." Ace Killer remarked. growling at the two heroes.

"Ikuzo!" Geed exclaimed as he and Gundam charged against the army of monsters waiting for them.

However, all the Sheerghosts quickly began to fire some of their white strings from their mouths towards Ultraman Geed, managing to restrains him.

"Argh! Nani!?" The Ultra looked shocked at this.

"Your opponent is someone else, Geed." Ace Killer announced.

"Take him away." Ace Killer ordered to his white larval minions.

It needed at least 20 Sheerghosts as all of them began to drag the Ultra way from the place with their strings.

"Geed!" Gundam called after his friend.

"Don't worry about me! Protect Abe-senpai and her father!" The Ultra said as he and the minions all jumped into the pool.

Being Mirror Monsters from Kamen Rider Ryuki's show, the Sheerghosts could also drag others to reflective surfaces and send them to a parallel world, a mirrored world to this one.

This is exactly what happened as Geed and the larval monsters completely dissapeared once they jumped into the pool.

 ***Splash!***

Now, the only ones left were the three humans and two Kaijus.

 **[Twin Breaker!]**

"I won't let you lay a single finger on Abe-senpai!" Gundam declared, pointing his weapon at Ace Killer and Bemular.

"Heh. It's useless, boy. Even if you can use Chaos to actually hurt us, you're still no Ultraman. You can't defeat nor seal us completely." The mechanical villain boasted, summoning his Battle Sai.

Under his helmet, Daichi grimaced at this. But he quickly composed himself as he couldn't run away. He swore to use his powers to protect those in need.

"Gyahhh!" Bemular seemed to agree with his partner.

"I don't care!" Gundam yelled as he charged towards the two.

 ***Bang!* *Bang!* *Crash!* *Crash!* *Slash* *Slash* *Boom!* *Boom!***

As the fight kept on going, the White Warrior managed to deal considerable damage on the two, but that was it.

Unfortunately, as long as an Ultraman wasn't nearby to seal them, there was nothing else that could completely stop these Kaijus.

Gundam delivered a series of punches and kicks at Bemular, but this gave Ace Killer the chance to slash him from the behind.

"Ahhh!" Gundam yelled in pain.

Bemular then fired a blue energy beam at the machine fighter, making him crash against a nearby wall.

 ***Crash!***

But the human quickly recovered and charged energy in his weapon.

 **[Twin Finish!]**

His Twin Breaker announced as he fired a large green bolt of energy from it at the Kaijus.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Ace Killer scoffed as he used his Sai to cut the attack in two, dissipating it.

"No..." Gundam exclaimed in horror at this.

"This is how you do a beam attack, foolish human!"Ace Killer yelled at him in response, making similar poses to that of Zoffy when the Ultra fired his special beam.

" **M87 Kousen**!" The machine Kaiju shot a powerful blue beam with his left hand and other arm extended.

Ace Killer can absorb the energy, as well as a few powers, from other beings to increase his strength and copy their powers. He previously did that in order to learn the special techniques from four of the Six Ultra Brothers.

The beam went directly towards Gundam, causing an explosion upon impacting.

 ***Boom!***

"Ahh!" The white fighter yelled in pain.

"Satou-kun!/Young man!" Kiyome and her father both called him at the same time.

The smoke caused by the explosion soon dissipated, showing that he was still alive. But upon close look, one could see how bad his current state was.

There were cracks and sparks all around his body, showing how badly damaged his armor was. He was also barely managing to stand on his feet as his legs kept shaking for a moment. He also looked very tired and exhausted.

" ***Pant*** ***Pant* *Pant*** Not yet... I'm still standing!" Gundam exclaimed, not planning to back down.

Looking at how blady injured he was, Kiyome began to tear up a little.

"Satou-kun, stop! That's enough! If you keep fighting… They are going to kill you!" Kiyome pleaded, now trying to stop him.

But her words fell deaf on his ears as he ignored her and kept fighting against the Kaijus.

"Humans are so stupid sometimes. Why you fight a battle if you know you're going to die?" Ace kIller wondered, kneeing Gundam on the stomach.

At this, the mechanic Kaiju and Bemualr kept beating Gundam while he was barely putting up a fight now against the two.

No longer able to just watch the scene, Kiyome decided to do the only thing left for her: Pray.

"Please, lend your power to Satou-kun! Even if he isn't an Ultraman… Please!" She cried as she closed her eyes, still praying to her Little Star.

" ***Chuckle*** It's no use! Only an Ultraman can get the Little Stars!" Ace KIller mocked her as he kept punching Gundam in the face.

But…

As if hearing the young Beast Tamer's plea, the Little Star suddenly left her soul and went towards Gundam.

A white ball of light entered inside of the armored fighter's chest.

"Bakana! This should be impossible!" Ace Killer exclaimed in shock, seeing the impossible happen.

* * *

 **Inside Daichi's Mindscape**

In a red void, Daichi's body is levitating on the air as he has his eyes closed, sleeping in peace.

"Satou Daichi… Wake up..." A voice called him.

As if on cue, the brunette opens his eyes and gets up, remembering that he was in a fight just now.

"What the…? What I'm doing here? Oh no… Did I die?" He asked, feeling a bit of despair beginning to form inside of him.

"No. That's not the case. Not yet." The voice grabs his attention.

The teen turns to the source and finds an unexpected figure: The Original Ultraman.

" ***Gasp!*** Y-You're the Shodai Ultraman!" The brunette said in shocked amazement.

"Indeed. And I was the one who brought you here." Ultraman explained.

"Huh? Why?" Daichi asked him.

"Right now, in the real world, you're losing against two Kaijus, right?" The Ultra remembered him.

"Yeah… And I was unable to stand against him. Could I really have held them long enough until Yuta arrived to help?" The student asked, adopting a grim expression.

"Sadly, no. Your friend is also busy with his own fight. Fighting an opponent like he never saw before. But he will be fine… Let's worry about you first." Ultraman told Daichi.

"So I, Abe-senpai and her father are all going to die?" A frown formed on Daichi's face at the thought.

"No. There's still hope. I will give you a portion of my essence that exists within this Little Star." Ultraman said, forming a white orb of light in front of him.

"Wait. Does that mean you're the power of senpai's Little Star!? And you entered my soul? Why!?" The couldn't help but ask once he realized what just happened.

"It's because I watched how you kept fighting against the Kaijus. What some may consider foolish, we Ultras call this of bravery. You, like every Chaos User, believe in humanity's infinite potential and possess a strong heart refuses to yield.

These are some of the reasons I decided to come to you. Because you're a good person and I can sense a strong light inside of you." Ultraman explained.

"But why me? Do I really deserve your power?" Daichi asked him, feeling unsure about the offer.

"I also came at you because that girl, Abe Kyome, wished from the bottom of her heart to entrust my power to you, Satou Daichi. A pure wish like that. I couldn't ignore it. Just like Hayata Shin, you have your heart and sense of justice in the right place."

"Eh? Abe-senpai? But I'm not even sure if I could be like Yuta, Yuya, Koulder or Tachibana Itsuki." Daichi replied.

"Yes, you will never be like them. That's why… Just be true and faithful to yourself. That's all you need. Satou Daichi, you certainly have the qualities to become an Ultra Warrior!" Ultraman declared, assuring the teen.

The first Ultra then summoned the Beta Capsule and handed it to Daichi.

"Change yours and everyone's fate. With your own hands." The being of light said as Daichi finally accepted it, recognizing and wishing to use these new powers to protect those precious to him.

"I will change my fate with my own hands!" The brunette declared, pressing the red button on the device.

A flash of light suddenly appeared, blinding everything.

* * *

 **Back to reality…**

Gundam's body was left on the ground, beaten, as Ace Killer and Bemular went towards the Abe family.

Kiyome couldn't help but keep crying, believing that Daichi was dead.

"I have no idea how you sent the Little Star to that boy, but you will pay for wasting such an important power on him!" Ace Killer growled in rage while father and daughter looked frightened at him.

"Wait…." But a voice gets their attention.

It was Gundam.

They all turn to look at him, seeing him slowly get up.

"Impossible. You've exhausted your strength, you shouldn't be able to move." The robot Kaiju commented, shocked.

"Are you blind? Don't you see the power burning from within me?" The armored teen replied as a blue aura suddenly began to gather around his body.

"As long as monsters like you, that take pleasure in harming others, exist, I won't stop fighting!" Gundam declared.

The blue energy finally began to gather in front of the Chaos User and took the form if a powerful Ultra Device: The Beta Capsule.

" ***Gasp!*** That's-!" Ace killer stuttered, recognizing the item.

Grasping the item, the White Fighter spoke:

"Let's do this, Ultraman-san!"

The boy pressed the red button, releasing a powerful flash that momentarily blinded everybody else besides him.

 ***Blink!***

At this, pieces of Gundam's armor began to slowly detach themselves from his body while steam also came from his body.

And just like how Kamen Rider Kabuto's Cast Off worked, the armor pieces all flew in several random directions, revealing that Daichi now has a new form.

The brunette now looked exactly like a mechanized version of the Original Ultraman. He was wearing an exact copy of the Ultraman Suit used by Shinjiro Hayata in the Ultraman Anime.

"W-What is this form!? How is this possible!? You shouldn't be able to have a power like that, you human garbage!" Ace Killer yelled at him, confused and angry at the same time.

"Satou-kun..." Kiyome spoke as she stopped crying, now looking at his new armor in amazement.

* * *

The Ultraman Suit is an invention of Mitsuhiro Ide that first appears in the 2011 manga. In the absence of a Transformation Item, the suit is donned by the protagonists to become 'Ultramen'. The suits are essentially powered bio armors that Hayata Shinjiro, his father, and others wear when in combat.

A creation of Ide, though some of their technology was provided by Yapool, the suit is a device made to be worn by a bearer of the Ultraman Factor, allowing them to use a greater potential of their Ultra DNA than before.

In the Anime/Manga, it has two known wearers, Shin Hayata and his son Shinjiro. The two wore them to fulfill their roles as 'Ultraman' for the SSSP, helping to battle evil aliens and act as a deterrent for other aliens who may think to commit similar atrocities.

Later models designed for normal humans have also been designed and built.

* * *

The 'Ultraman' suit worn by Daichi closely resembles the first Ultraman. It has all the same abilities as the first one but has a helmet and added armaments such as the Specium energy Blades in his arms and the Specium Ray.

'Ultraman' activated the Specium Blades in his arms and used them as thrusters, propelling forwards towards the Kaijus.

"Ha!" He delivered a powerful punch into Ace Killer's stomach, sending him away for a few meters to out of the building.

 ***Crash!***

"Arrgh!" The machine Kaiju screamed in pain as he disappeared.

"Grrr!" Furious, Bemular charged towards the Ultra.

It kept attacking the mechanic Ultraman but wasn't having any success in hitting his opponent.

And to counter the Kaiju, the Ultra kicked him away in the face and began to produce several rings of energy, throwing them nonstop at the Kaiju.

They caused several cuts in the monster, eventually rendering him unable to move.

"Gyahh!" Bemualr looked at him in rage.

"You're the first!" 'Ultraman' announced as he began to gather energy.

He began to imitate the Original Ultraman's Specium Ray's poses.

In his armor, there are connectors for the control units. When the left and right connectors are joined together, Daichi puts his arms in the classic arm position as the beam is automatically fired. The beam is fired from his horizontal arm.

" **Specium Kousen!** " The Ultra yelled as he fired the beam towards Bemular.

"Gyahh!"

 ***Boom!***

The monster screamed one more time as he was finally defeated. From the explosion, Bemular's particles began to escape and are absorbed by 'Ultraman's Color Timer.

"So that is an Ultraman..." Kiyome commented, looking at Ultraman while imagining him as a superhero for a moment.

Notcing the looks he was receiving from his senpai and her father, he decided to greet the two back by making a thumbs up to them, telling that he won the battle.

Kiyome only smiled warmly at him, happy to see him okay.

* * *

 **Current Capsules so far**

 **Yuta/Ultraman Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Megalon, Vernier Bugster,

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon (GEED Arms: Firewall)

 **Yuya/Ultraman Zero** **:** _ **Zero Darkness**_

 **Fumika/Kaiju Musume Zetton:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms), _**Bemstar,**_

 **Daichi/Gundam/Ultraman:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher), _ **Ultraman Suit, Bemular**_

 **Asia/Angel:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux** **:** Justice, Gomora, Tyrant

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Irina:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Ultraman Koulder** **:** EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon (Borreload Magnum), Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Itsuki/Ultraman Whire** : Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth, Dark Faust

 **Hosuke/Dark Knight Caius:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Antinomy** **:** Dragon Armour(?), War Hammer(?)

 **?/Aura** **:** Keshin Armour(?), Shield/Pile Bunker(?), Rapier(?),

* * *

 **Capsule 30: S.O.S Daichi - END**

* * *

 **Ending theme: "Go! Now! ~Alive A life neo~" by Rica Matsumoto - Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Ending theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see many types of Capsules, Ultra, Kaiju and Special ones falling from the night sky.

The 'screen' then shatters and begins to show images of several characters:

Ultraman Zero, Strong Gomorant, Histoire, Gundam, Kaiju Musume Zetton, Angel, Xenovia, Irina, Issei in Balance Breaker, the ORC, the Student Council, Azazel, Vali and the Knights of Chaos.

Wethen see Ultraman Geed Magnificent and Ultraman Koulder Kai facing each other in a mortal battle while their surrounding is destroyed. Their fists connect and a bright flash appears.

 **Yoru ga akete mo**

 _(Though dawn breaks through the night)_

 **keshiki mi sezu ni**

 _(without a second glance)_

 **kasō no kūkan**

 _(a virtual scene passes me by)_

We see the ORC Devils in a mood of melancholy, looking at the sky as it changes from a bright sunny day to a dark red night. Irina and Asia are also making company for them there.

 **Nani o shitai no?**

 _(What do you want to do?)_

 **Gamen no naka de**

 _(Behind the screen, your eyes)_

 **yami o mitsume teru**

 _(peer deep into the darkness)_

The Student Council is in their room while there is heavy rain outside. Some are drinking tea while Sona and Saji lean against the window, both appear to be deep in thought about something.

 **Mō dame datte**

 _(You say it's useless but)_

 **te o age tetara**

 _(put up your hand and now)_

 **gyakuten mo aru-sa**

 _(a chance appears, a turnabout)_

A frustrated Daichi, Xenovia, and Yuya can be shown in the rain, tired and beaten when a light suddenly appears upon them, dispelling the rain.

 **Akiramenaide**

 _(Don't give up all hope just yet)_

 **nokoru chikara de**

 _(with what power you have left)_

 **tobira o akeyou**

 _(you open up the final door)_

Shows an image of a desperate Yuta being engulfed in darkness and sinking into a black ooze-like ground while a menacing pair of red eyes look down upon him. He is struggling to free himself and only his right arm ends remain free.

 **Ima ni mo ano itami ni**

 _(Even right now in the face of old pain)_

 **kokoro ga ore-sōde mo (Be Alright!)**

 _(though your heart feels like it may just fold (Be Alright!))_

We see Fumika praying, with her eyes closed, while some tears escape from her eyes. Behind of her, Grimoire Lux and Histoire are shown lending part of their energies to her.

 **Angai omotte iru yori**

 _(Surprisingly, I think we'll realise)_

 **Bokura wa zutto tsuyoi monoda ze!**

 _(that the strength to go on was always waiting inside!)_

Back to Yuta, several hands of his friends suddenly appear as they began to pull him away from the darkness. They succeed and Yuta transforms into Ultraman Geed Primitive, blasting all the darkness away along with the pair of evil red eyes.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Yume ni odore**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! Dancing, all in a dream)_

 **Karada ga ugoku mama ni**

 _(Do it right now, while your body still moves)_

We can see Kaiju Musume Zetton, Gundam, Angel, Irina, Xenovia and Scale Mail Issei fighting against Dark Knight Caius and Ultraman Whire.

 **Jibun to no tatakai ni**

 _(Plunging yourself in a fight with yourself)_

 **mōichido idomu nda**

 _(You take up the challenge once again)_

We see Yuya turning into Ultraman Zero and engaging into a fight against Zero Darkness.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Hashiridasou**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! To where wishes come true)_

 **negatta basho ni mukatte**

 _(Charging ahead, set your sights on that place)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, Croire and Histoire powering up a mysterious blue Capsule together as the background behind of them turns into the galaxy.

 **Kagami ni utsuru deja vu**

 _(Smashing the feeling of odd déjà vu)_

 **ichigeki de uchikudaki**

 _(In the mirror reflected right back at me)_

Ultraman Geed Magnificent punches a mirror in front of him, destroying it and revealing an army of monsters behind of it waiting for him. The mysterious Ultraman with a four-pointed star Color Timer is leading them.

 **shinjitsu o minogasu na!**

 _(Don't turn your eyes from the truth anymore!)_

All of Yuta's friends and allies suddenly joins him, ready to back him up.

At this, Geed accepts the challenge and charges towards the monsters without a hint of hesitation.

 **(Instrumental)**

A broken 'screen' suddenly began to repair itself as the cracks around it disappeared one by one to show an image that was on it:

Ultraman Geed Magnificent side by side with Ultraman Zero.

A flash then occurs and now Ultraman Geed is in his Dandit Truth form while Zero is now Ultraman Zero Darkness.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 30 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

* * *

I planned to make Abe Kiyome finally appear in this story and the best option for me was to make use of the short story in DxD's Light Novel Volume 13: Issei SOS.

I also decided to create some background for Daichi and this was also the perfect chapter for that to happen.

Not sure if I plan to make an Aika x Daichi or a Kiyome x Daichi ship since the two girls never got the chance to stay with Issei and were barely explored in the series for being tertiary characters.

For some reason, after watching the new Ultraman Anime that appeared on Netflix, I suddenly got the urge to give someone in this story one of these suits. Daichi being said person.

I also made the first Kaiju he officially defeated being Bemular, just like in the first Ultraman.

I already have plans to also give the Seven Suit and the Ace Suit to some other characters. Not sure if I should add the Jack, Taro, and Zoffy ones.

Here we also have the return of the mysterious Malevolent Entity with two new minions that will become great problems for Yuta and his friends: Magi the Jester and Orion. They will be further introduced later in the next chapters.

As for Yuta giving some Capsules to Yuya and Fumika, it was about time to give them some power-ups for future threats. Yuya becoming Zero Darkness and Fumika…. Can you guess?

On the next chapter, what happened with Ultraman Geed meanwhile?

With this chapter done, I guess I will now focus on my other works like Rise of the Ultra Guardian, Shinobi Chronicles and maybe Kikai: Automata next.

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **yogap34712:** Not sure of what I plan to do with Issei yet.

 **Scarlight Archfiend:** Yeah…

I decided to give Yuta the ability to have a giant form since I plan to make enemies that can grow bigger in the future, Super Sentai/Power Rangers style. I think the way he will become giant will surprise you.

Dark Zagi will appear, but it's not Ultraman Geed or Ultraman Zero that will beat him. Ultraman Koulder's the one to defeat him eventually and later make use of its power.

2) Yuya will end in a creepy forest, but not with Yuta. Somebody else from DxD will keep him company.

Thanks for the concern.

 **nahariyanash:** Thanks. But don't worry, Yuta and the Student Council will manage to get along later in the future.

In the future, I will make an arc where the Chaos Users will travel through the Multiverse and they will end in the Kaiju Girls' Universe where they will meet Agira, Pigmon and the other girls. I will make them offer an invitation later to Fumika to perhaps join their ranks. In the end, they will all get along.

Not sure if Issei and the rest of the Devils will go with them or not. And maybe I will make them acknowledge Fumika as the 'Kaiju Queen', the strongest amongst them there.

I also plan to make the heroes visit SSSS Gridman's world since this series also belongs to Tsuburaya Productions and later Ultraman R/B's Ayakashi City, M78's Hikari no Kuni (the Land of Light), Planet O-50 and maybe Ultraman Orb's Earth.

As for Nope's idea, I think I will make a situation similar to Kamen Rider Zi-O's Another Zi-O/Kakogawa Hiryu, where an OC from Yuta and Yuya's world appears at the DxDverse, possessing a deep hatred for Yuta for some reason I have yet to elaborate.

Maybe I will make an _'Another Ultraman Geed'_ that can only be defeated if Yuta/Geed and ?/Koulder combine their forces.

As for Yuta convincing people that he won't use the Special Capsule for an evil agenda, he might not always be able to convince everyone. And when this happens, he will simply say for the others to 'deal with it', pissing some arrogant guys that look down upon humans.

Xenovia will have her Sword 'repaired' and upgraded by Yuta, Lux, and Asia. She will also get her own Capsule. The same for Irina. I'm maybe thinking of making Irina stay with Issei while she only wants to help Itsuki open his eyes and put some sense into him.

As for Cao Cao, he and other groups will try to harness the power of Chaos and the Capsules, but they will not succeed. Some will find Little Star Hosts and try to obtain the Ultra Capsules, but it won't work either as they will anger Ultraman Geed's group and the Knights of Chaos as well sometimes.

I will also make some members of the Hero Faction join the Knights of Chaos later.

As for the power-ups, you will have to wait since I already have some things planned. Nice ideas you offered, by the way. I also have to think of some 'Semblances/Unique Skills' I want to give to the rest of the Chaos Users. Do you have any suggestion? It doesn't need to follow RWBY's Semblance rules.

Some villains will try to go after Fumika, Xenovia, Sona or any other girl Yuta greatly cares, making him very pissed. And they will pay later as this turns to be a great mistake eventually.

I wish you good luck with your works!

About the Highschool DxD Ex idea of Yuta and Issei's children coming from the future, I'm not sure if I plan to do this. I have some things planned to Loki, making the future idea perhaps pointless.

I still have no idea how Yuta will obtain the Giga Finalizer.

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** I will do that, but not sure about when in the future. I just used Gundam because I wanted. For some reason, I never thought about using Jean-Bot or Jean-Nine. ***Shrugs*** Some things happen without a logical reason.

 **Guest:** Thanks!

 **Ichika4594:** No idea. Nope, she will stay with Issei and help him.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	32. Capsule 31

**Hello, welcome to chapter 31 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **This chapter now properly introduces a certain someone that will be a fearsome opponent for Yuta/Ultraman Geed and his companions. Also, a new Fusion Rise for the blue-eyed Ultra is going to debut as well!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 31: Orion**

* * *

Satou Daichi, now wearing the Ultraman Suit, just defeated Bemular and Ace Killer. He was about to be on his way now to aid his friend when suddenly...

 ***Sparks being released around the armor***

"Argh!"

When he suddenly fell on the ground and his transformation was canceled.

"Damm it..." The brunette grunted, feeling frustrated as he was now exhausted and needed to recover from all the damage he received during the fight. He was full of bruises around his body as his current limit was reached.

"Satou-kun!" Kiyome called him as she and her father approached him.

"Young man! Are you okay!?" Mr. Abe called him, showing some concern for the brunette as well.

" ***Pant***... ***Pant***... I... I need to go... I have to help Yuta..." The new Ultra Warrior said, struggling to get up, only for him to be stopped by the father and daughter duo.

"No! You can't go! You are not in the condition to keep fighting! You need to rest, Satou-kun! I can't let you go!" Kiyome said, trying to stop Daichi from moving.

"But I-" Daichi tried to argue, only for her to look even more worried.

"No, please! I don't want to see you hurt even more! And it's my fault you got this much injured in the first place. Please... Daichi." Kiyome kept persuading, calling Daichi for his name as she began to grip tightly onto the Chaos User's shirt in a desperate attempt to prevent him from leaving the place.

At this, Daichi and Kiyome's father looked shocked for a moment due to the amount of concern Kiyome was showing as the young Beast Tamer next began to cry and eventually embraced the green-eyed brunette in a hug. She was really relieved to see that he was okay.

Seeing her genuinely show concern for his well being like this made the new Ultraman's resolve weaken a little as he now found himself unable to say no to her.

 _'Yuta... please be safe...'_ Was the only thing Daichi could wish at the moment as he hoped that his friend was going to come back from whatever fight was in store for him.

* * *

Away from them, an injured Ace Killer silently made his escape as he cursed the fact that another Ultra Warrior now existed in this universe.

"This is not the end, Ultra Warriors... My master will eventually control this whole universe and destroy all of you..." Was the only thing the mechanical monster said as he teleported away from the place.

* * *

 **Opening Theme (Version 2): "Go forward" by KIMERU - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Opening 2 theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see two balls of light in the space, traveling through the galaxy, with many stars shining in the background, passing through various planets of the Solar System until they spot Earth.

We then see the balls turning into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero respectively as they appear to be heading towards the blue planet. More specifically, towards Japan.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Inochi aru bokura wa eien nado nai**

 _(We who have life are not eternal)_

 **Ikiru imi wo motomete samayoi tsudzukeru**

 _(We continue to wander, seeking a meaning for a living)_

It's daytime.

We see Yuta, with a calm expression, walking towards Kuoh Academy while passing trough Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryu Aika, Katase, Murayama, and Kiyome Abe while they either greet him or give some side glances.

Yuya then appears from behind of his brother and greets him, making the older Ultra smile slightly.

 **(Instrumental)**

We see the Geed Riser, the Ultra Capsule Holder and the Ultra Zero Eye NEO resting on a desk.

 **Tatoe seikai janakute mo tada mae dake mitsumete**

 _(Even if it's not right, we just stare before us)_

We see scenes of the ORC and the Student Council as they are shown working hard and training to get stronger.

Yuya, Asia, and Irina appear to offer some help to Issei, Rias and rest of the ORC. While Asia and Irina extend their hands to Issei, Yuya approaches Koneko with a soft expression.

Yuta, Fumika, Xenovia, and Daichi appear in front of Sona, Saji and the rest of the Student Council. Yuta smirks at Sona and offers a hand to her, which she gladly accepts.

 **Mirai wo michibiku kibō wakachiatte**

 _(Sharing the hope that leads to the future.)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, in his chibi form, discussing something with Histoire, Yuya's familiar, who was sitting on her book.

The screen splits in two to show Yuta and Yuya using their respective Ultra devices to transform at the same time into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero.

The screen then shows five images of Rias' peerage, Sona's peerage, Fumika with her Zetton Kaiju Capsule, Daichi with his Twin Breaker and Asia, Xenovia with Chaos Durandal and Irina together respectively.

 **Teru mī yami ni kieta kioku sagashiterunda**

 _(Tell me the memory I'm searching for, vanished into the darkness.)_

Ultraman Geed, in his Primitive form, is shown flying around Kuoh Town's skies while fighting a bunch of Raydragoons.

 **Ai fīru yuā furēmu kimi no shōdō hikari tsuranuke**

 _(I feel your flame, your impulse that penetrates through light.)_

We see Ultraman Orion doing several fighting poses.

He is first seen firing a golden Ultra beam by copying Ultraman's gestures.

A dark arm then appears and is shown touching the crystal on his forehead.

Next, the Ultraman appears to fire several circular blades in a random direction.

Magi is then shown facepalming at the sight of the Ultra randomly shouting to the skies.

The scene is finally replaced by Orion flying towards the _'screen'_ , trying to _'grab it'_ with his hand.

 **Onaji itami kanjite-itai**

 _(I want to feel that same pain.)_

The Knight of Chaos appear.

Aura, who has an expression of sorrow, is staying between Caius, who is on the left, and Antinomy, who is on the right.

Above the three, Ultraman Whire and Ultraman Koulder are shown to be side by side, with Croire, in her small size, sitting on Koulder's right shoulder while sporting a small grin.

.

The scene changes to show screenshots of Ultraman Zero, Issei in his Scale Mail, Kaiju Musume Zetton and Daichi as The Ultraman struggling while fighting an army of Sheerghosts led by Psycorogue and other Kaijus.

 **Wantsūsurī... Wantsūsurī... wizu sōru! I~ē! I~ē!**

 _(123... 123... with soul! Yeah! Yeah!)_

The six forms of Ultraman Geed: Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Tri-Slugger, Magnificent, and Dandit Truth are shown flying through the sky and gathering together while Ultimate Zero and Firewall Dragon are seen flying above them.

 **Kamu wizu mī, kamu wizu mī, gō fōwādo**

 _(Come with me, come with me, go forward)_

Strong Gomorant joins the six Ultra Fusion forms and all of them combine their signature attacks, firing a powerful beam towards the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Several images appear, showing everybody of Kuoh Academy smiling or happy while interacting with each other:

Issei is happily surrounded by Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina and Raynare.

Yuya and Koneko are shown to be eating a lot of sweets together with the former also playing video games together with Gasper at the same time.

Yuta is shown playing music with Fumika and Daichi. He is then shown helping Xenovia control her new Durandal and they are both shown sweating a bit, looking exhausted. Next, it is him, Sona and Saji talking and writing some important documents.

The final scene shows Ultraman Geed Primitive and Ultraman Zero flying together towards space as they later become stars.

* * *

 **Capsule 31:** **Orion**

* * *

 **With **Y** uta/Geed...**

 ***Splash!***

"Argh!"

Ultraman Geed Acro Smasher and the army of Sheerghosts fighting him appeared from the pool's water. They all just landed on the floor of the pool's room as the Ultra was still trying to break free from the larval monsters that were attempting to restrain him.

"Huh? What the? Wait... Are we back?" The Ultra thought confused for a moment, looking at his surroundings. Did they just come back to the same after jumping into the water? How is that possible!?

Just then, the blue-eyed Ultra noticed that this wasn't the case as Daichi, Kiyome and her father were nowhere to be seen. The first sign that something was wrong. And other than that...

"Wait a moment... Everything here looks as if it has been inverted... The room's doors, the objects scattered around the place and... Even the letters in the signs? It is as if I entered trough a mirror when I jumped into the water alongside those Sheerghosts... No way... This feels like... Kamen Rider Ryuki's Mirror World!" The Ultra muttered in shock and disbelief as some ideas began to form in his head.

At the same time, the white larval monsters charged from all directions towards him.

* * *

The **_Mirror World_** is an important location in the Kamen Rider Ryuki series. It is a unique spacetime existing on a different dimensional plane in which only the Kamen Riders can safely exist and is home to certain creatures known as the Mirror Monsters.

The real form of the Mirror World is a spacetime existing on a different dimensional plane based on special relativity, electromagnetism, and reflection of light, thus making the real-world experience reflection of space.

The appearance of the Mirror World is a left-right mirror-flipped "ghost town" copy of the real world, devoid of people and with all text reading backward. It is accessed through any reflective surface, usually mirrors or windows.

In **_Kamen Rider Ryuki_** , living things not from the Mirror World cannot exist for long inside it: Any person dragged into the world by a Monster will quickly be disintegrated simply by being there, and Kamen Rider armor only delays this process for a brief time, many Rider battles being cut short by this "time limit". Though unaddressed, Mirror Monsters may face a similar danger if they stay in the real world for too long.

* * *

"Shit!" Geed exclaimed as he quickly remembered everything he could at the moment about Kamen Rider Ryuki's series.

"If this place really works like the original Mirror World then I can't stay here for much longer!" The Hero of light thought as he remembered about this dimension's hazardous properties to any living being that didn't belong in this world other than the Mirror Monsters.

Geed kept blocking the attacks from all the Sheerghosts, sometimes using his reflexes and enhanced speed to dodge, block or redirect the blows from his enemies while also delivering counters that the white monsters couldn't fight back.

"Ha!"

Six Sheerghosts tried to corner at him at one point, but the Ultra quickly reacted in time as he spun very fast, delivering multiples kicks that sent all of them flying away from him.

 ***Crash!*** ***Crash!*** ***Crash!***

The Mirror Monsters crashed against a nearby wall, creating web cracks on it as their target kept beating them.

" **Geed Claw!** " The blue Ultra cried as he used his personal weapon to keep slashing through the horde of enemies around him.

Ultraman Geed kept moving very fast, sometimes making unique acrobatic moves and jumps to confuse the Sheerghosts until he finally lands on a spot. Despite all of the attacks, he quickly finds himself surrounded once again by the white larval creatures.

" ***Bzzt!*** ***Bzzt!*** ***Bzzt!*** " The insect-like monsters kept approaching him, still wanting to destroy the young Ultra Warrior as their buzzing kept increasing more and more.

But instead of being worried at this, Geed decided to...

 **[Shift Into Maximum!]**

The Geed Claw's blades open up to the sides as the Ultra begins to charge energy in his personal weapon.

" **Diffusion Shower!** " He called the attack, firing an energy bolt from the Geed Claw to the room's ceiling.

The Sheerghosts looked up in confusion to this as the green energy began to quickly spread above each of them.

 ***Blink!*** ***Blink!*** ***Blink!***

And the attacks finally rain onto the targets in a shower of light, destroying every single one of them.

 ***Boom!*** ***Boom!*** ***Boom!***

The Sheerghost all exploded, one by one, as the room also got partly destroyed in the process. But the pool on the center of it was still intact.

"Whew..." Ultraman Geed sighed in relief and dismissed his weapon, sensing that there was no longer any monster waiting to attack him due to the assumption that they were all destroyed in this area.

He looked towards the pool from which he came from and walked towards it in order to dive in its water to escape.

One could only leave the Mirror World through the same reflective surface they entered through. In the Hero of Light's case, it was the pool's water.

* * *

While he was still partly curious to explore this new apparent Mirror World, Yuta knew better that it was very risky to do that right now and that he first needed to perhaps organize a recon team to properly examine this dangerous dimension instead of doing it alone on his own. There could be more sinister creatures and perhaps something that might not even belong to Kamen Rider Ryuki's series residing here.

* * *

"Yeah, maybe another time and with the others." The Ultra wondered as he was now about to jump into the water to escape.

But suddenly...

 ***Flash!* *Blink!***

A transparent barrier suddenly formed between him and the pool, separating the Chaos User from his objective.

"Nani!?" Geed said surprised at this.

"Why leave here so soon? The fun's just starting, Ultraman Geed." A childish voice called him from behind.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" The hero of Light demanded as he turned around to face the voice's source.

He was soon greeted with the sight of Magi, who was looking back at him with an amused expression. The little boy looked at the destruction caused in the area by the Ultra with interest.

"Eh!? A little boy? And a jester outfit?" The Ultra began to carefully examine the newcomer, taking note of his appearance as he tried to measure Magi's power.

"I should have known the Sheerghosts wouldn't have been enough to take you down, Ultraman Geed. But at least, they were good enough to successfully drag you here to this Mirror World." Magi spoke casually while sounding unsurprised by the fact that the white larval monsters lost to the cosmic fighter in front of him.

"Who are you? The mastermind of this place? Or another minion whose ass I'm going to kick next? Wait a second... This feeling... Are you... You're also a Chaos User as well, aren't you?" Geed asked Magi in an authoritative tone, wanting some proper answers from the little jester. The Hero also got slightly surprised for a moment as he sensed Chaos inside of the white-haired kid's soul as well.

"Ah yes. Where are my manners? My name is Magi. Just a simple jester. I would like to welcome you into this new Mirror World." Magi answered as he made a respectful bow to the Ultraman in front of him.

"Are you another one of Koulder's agents? A Knight of Chaos?" The blue-eyed Ultra asked again, now wanting to know what was this child's alignment in all of this.

In response, Magi only snorted at this.

"Oh please. Of course not. I merely serve someone that is of a higher plane of existence in comparison to you people. Your group has been in our thorn for quite a time, Geed. The group of monsters you defeated twice already in Kuoh. As well as Ace Killer and Tyrant. And so far... Your strength only keeps increasing. Interesting." The little boy answered while giving a creepy smile to the Ultra, managing to slightly unnerve the young Warrior of Light.

"That was your master's doing!?" Geed demanded to know, now feeling curious and also angry for finally having a lead to who was commanding and organizing the group of Kaijus from behind the scenes.

"My master... You have something he wishes to obtain: The Capsules. Especially the Ultra ones. He needs them in order to perfect this unbalanced world... This universe needs to be fixed by his hands..." The jester added, still sounding ominous.

"Don't you mean to let him control the Universe?" The Ultra Hero asked unfazed.

"It's not something you and your group of acquaintances could ever hope to comprehend," Magi replied with a small shrug as he cryptically replied the question.

"Only over my dead body that you bastards are getting the Ultra and Kaiju Capsules we gathered so far. You may look like a kid, but you definitely aren't one." Geed declared in response, entering into a fighting stance as he turned back into his default form.

 **[Ultraman Geed! Primitive!]**

"Whoa there! Hold on for a moment. I'm not the one fighting you. Your new opponent is someone else." Magi spoke back as he began to float, soon disappearing while still in mid-air.

"Hey, wait! Get back here!" The Ultra tried to catch him, but with no avail.

"Now come out, Orion! It's time for your debut! It's showtime!" Magi's voice could be heard one last time in the room.

Suddenly...

 ***Tremor* *Flash!* *Blink!***

The ground suddenly began to shake furiously as an intense light was suddenly released from out of nowhere in front of Geed, momentarily blinding him as he used his arms to cover his eyes.

"What the!?" Was Geed's only surprised reaction at this as he readied himself.

Once the light faded away...

What now stood in front of Geed was what looked like a slightly taller yellow version of Truth. Except it didn't have ears and a mouth like the white cosmic entity. Other than that, this 'new individual' was also completely featureless and didn't possess things like a mouth, eyes, nose, hair, etc. The New Generation Hero also began to sense something unexpected in this unidentified being:

 _'This feeling... This familiar sensation... This guy is another Chaos User as well!?'_

"Who... What are you?" Geed could only ask uncertainly at the mysterious being in front of him, thinking about Truth for a moment.

 _'Destroy Ultraman Geed and take his Capsules.'_ Magi telepathically told to the yellow being.

 _'Understood.'_ The Faceless One replied back.

"I shall take away all of your Capsules, Ultraman Geed!" The newcomer spoke in a robotic-like tone, ignoring the question, as it charged towards the blue-eyed Warrior of Light.

 ***Zoom!***

"Argh!" Geed barely managed to avoid a punch in the face from the faceless being as it quickly appeared in front of him and began to deliver a series of blows that the hero was hardly managing to dodge and keep up with.

 _'So fast!'_ Was the only thing the Ultraman thaught before receiving a powerful punch from it in the stomach and next being sent flying to out of the pool's room.

 ***Crash!***

"Argh!"

The Chaos User's body crashed against a wall, creating a hole on it as he fell on the outskirts of the huge property and landed on the Abe Mansion's garden.

The Faceless One soon followed after him, calmly appearing from the hole he created by punching Geed. It spots the Ultra Warrior laying down on the ground, completely down.

Geed wasn't moving at all... Does that mean he was already beaten?

"..." Confused with this, the yellow being slowly approached the fallen hero, extending its arm as it tried to reach the Blue-Eyed fighter's silver head.

But then...

"Got you!" Geed suddenly declares as he moves his right arm, immediately locking his aim at his adversary before firing a blue circular energy blade, covered in a dark aura, at his unidentified opponent.

Playing dead for a brief second, the Ultra managed to catch his opponent by surprise.

The circular blade hit the yellow individual at where his 'face' was supposed to be, successfully dealing a considerable amount of damage to Faceless as it stumbled back and began to agonize in pain.

"Argh!" Faceless grunted in pain while intensively clenching his head after taking the blow at close range.

"Kurae! **Wrecking Burst**!"

Not wasting any time, Ultraman Geed quickly charged some energy inside of his himself before firing his signature Ultra Beam at his featureless adversary.

"Ahhh!" The yellow being was now the one sent flying away this time.

The Ultra Beam was powerful enough to send him flying towards a nearby section of the mansion.

 ***Boom!***

And said spot soon exploded once Faceless landed there as several pieces of furniture, debris and glass there flew to all directions.

"Did it work?" Geed wondered as he silently observed where his new enemy fell. Flames next formed around the spot of the Abe Mansion that his opponent fell, consuming everything there on its fire.

* * *

 **A few meters away from the fight...**

Magi was watching the duel while hiding behind a nearby tree.

"Tch! Damm it! Orion's fighting style is still a bit crude, huh?" The little jester cursed after seeing the attack Geed used against his companion.

* * *

 **Back to Yuta/Geed...**

 _'I couldn't finish it off... But I at least managed to deal a considerable amount of damage at him.'_ Geed thought as he could feel that his adversary was far from done.

And true to his words, the Ultra saw a familiar figure emerging from the flames, looking ready to keep fighting.

"Damm... You are a tough one, aren't you? Alright, here we go again." The Hero muttered as he prepared to fire another Wrecking Burst at the Faceless One.

However...

"Arghh! Ahhh!"

The yellow individual suddenly begins to scream in pain while clenching its head. Its body also started to pass trough some morphing process.

"Eh!? What the!?" Geed was startled by this turn of events for a brief moment.

The Unknown Fighter's yellow glow left its body as it finally began to gain some unique colorful features. Looking less and less like Truth as it began to take a completely new and unexpected appearance.

And when the transformation process was done...

"It can't be... You... What are you?" Geed asked while looking in disbelief at his enemy's new appearance.

No matter how much the Young Ultra Warrior tried to deny it, what now stood in front of Ultraman Geed was what looked exactly like another Ultraman. A completely unknown one.

Like most Ultra Warriors, the being possed the general traits such as the silver markings, white round colored eyes, a crested head, and the Color Timer on their chest.

His silver metallic head also had a pair of curved horns turned backward **_(A/N: Imagine his horns to be identical to the ones of the Emperor from the House of the Dead 2)_** while his 'cheeks' were tainted in a celestial blue color. An aquamarine diamond symbol is also seen on his forehead.

The new Ultra is extremely muscular as Geed could even see that he had six-pack abs while in his upper torso was a Color Timer in the form of a star-shaped symbol resembling the Southern Cross.

Like most Ultra Warriors, his body is mainly silver and the color is present on the legs abs, chest, and shoulders. His knees and calves are of a dark blue and clear-blue on the feet and the torso. The torso section covers his sides and underarms, and wraps around his biceps, ending in golden cuffs.

He didn't seem to be a Dark Ultra due to the lack of elements such as an evil aura, red eyes or a black Color Timer in his body.

"Argh!" The mysterious being grunted in pain once again.

 _'Another Ultraman... Is that his true identity!?'_ Geed wondered before proceeding to ask him.

"Omaewa dareda(Who are you)!?" The Blue-Eyed fighter demanded.

In response to this, his opponent...

"Watashi wa(I am)... Watashi wa... Dareda(Who am I)!?" The new Ultraman yelled to the skies in confusion.

"Eh!?" Geed looked confused at his reply.

"Why... Why are you challenging me to a battle?" The newcomer asked, sounding genuily confused as he still clenched his head, with his right hand, in pain. He also looked to be slightly wincing and slowly recovering from the Wrecking Burst he just received.

"Huh? What are you talking about!? I'm simply protecting myself and the lives of my friends from the fiend that is trying to destroy us and take my Capsules!" Geed quickly replied the obvious to his opponent.

"W-What!? Who would do such a horrible thing!?" The other Ultra asked again, still unable to fully comprehend what was going on.

"It's you I'm talking about! Did you already forgot what you were trying to do with me!?" The teenage Ultraman asked back as he also began to feel uneasy with where this talk was starting to go.

"M-Me!? I don't remember doing any of that!" The Unidentified Ultra immediately replied, denying his past actions.

"You forgot what you just did!?" Geed asked again, not believing in what his opponent was saying.

 _'Did the damage give him amnesia? Or was he under some mind control?'_ The young Ultra Warrior wondered.

"W-Why I'm even here!?" The new Ultra asked, stuttering a little.

At this...

"Orion! Pull yourself together!" The two warriors heard Magi's voice echoing around the area as the little jester started to talk with his comrade.

"T-This voice..." The one now known as Orion muttered.

"It's me, Magi! Your little brother!" Magi replied.

 _'Brother? They are brothers?'_ Geed wondered.

"My younger brother?" Orion repeated, still unsure.

"Yes, that's right! Orion Nii-san! You have to remember! You promised that you'd fight to regain our memories! To recover our lives!" Magi said!

 _'What the heck are they talking about!?'_ The young Hero of Light wondered while still listening to them talking.

At the little boy's words, something inside of Orion made him quickly recompose himself. His body also got enveloped in a red aura for a quick instant.

" ***Gasp!*** That's right! Now I remember everything! My name is Orion. Ultraman Orion! And our memories are on the line in this fight!" Orion suddenly declared, feeling convinced that this was the actual case.

"Ultraman Orion!? Memories!?" Geed repeated those words.

"I can't afford to lose this duel! Let's continue, Ultraman Geed! I will destroy you!" Orion said, now acting like a completely different person in comparison to what he was a few moments before. He was now behaving like a new individual and with more emotions present in his actions.

 _'This guy... His personality made a complete 180 degrees change!'_ Geed noticed the strange happening.

 ***Zoom!***

Ultraman Orion once again charged towards Ultraman Geed, attacking the latter with a series of even stronger blows in comparison to before.

"Argh!" Geed grunted in pain as Orion managed to grab his head and began to squish it with both of his hands.

"..." Orion kept silently squishing his enemy's head, confident that he would soon be dead.

But...

 **[Solid Burning!]**

The young Ultra Warrior quickly changed into his crimson form and covered himself on intense flames, eventually using them to make Orion release him.

With his proud fists, the now red Ultra punched his foe with all of his might, making Orion's grip over him lessen as the new Ultra retreated due to being unable to withstand the hot attacks.

"Damm you, Geed!" Orion growled as he summoned several balls of yellow energy and threw them at the young Warrior of Light.

 ***Slash!*** ***Slash!*** ***Slash!***

" **Geed Slugger!** " The Teenage Hero removed the silver metallic blade attached to his head and used it to slash through the energy projectiles, running as he made his way towards Orion.

"What!?" Orion said, startled at this display of strength.

Once within his reach, Geed immediately tackled Orion down onto the ground and restrained his adversary's moves. The young Ultra then began to charge blue energy around his Color Timer as he aimed it at the Mysterious Ultra's face.

"No!" Realizing his opponent's intention, Orion proceeded to punch Geed's face several times. But it didn't work as the New Generation Ultra refused to let go of him.

" **Solar Boost!** "

The Chaos User fired the powerful blue energy stream from his chest right into Orion's face.

"Ahhh!" Orion could only scream at this.

 ***Boom!***

A massive explosion resulted from the Ultra Beam, engulfing the Two Ultra Warriors as a powerful shockwave soon followed after that, wiping away everything within its reach.

A long curtain of dust was soon raised once the destruction came to a halt.

* * *

 **With Magi...**

The young jester flew away to avoid getting caught on the explosion. He was now above the Two Ultras as he observed things from the sky in a safe distance.

"It can't be... Geed can now cause this much destruction using only that red form? How high is his Chaos Level?" The child wondered, astonished.

He then saw the curtain of dust finally dissipate, only to show Ultraman Geed Solid Burning on his knees as he stood in the center of a crater created by his attack.

"Where is Orion!?" Magi asked, worried about his companion's whereabouts.

* * *

 **Back to the fight...**

" ***Pant***... ***Pant***... ***Pant***..."

 ***Color Timer Blinking***

Ultraman Geed was now feeling very exhausted, The rush of adrenaline left his body and only now than that he started to feel the damage Orion dealt upon him.

He next proceeded to look around the area to see that the Abe Mansion in the Mirror World was now completely destroyed.

In a way, he was partly glad that he could fight without the need to hold back, being able to unleash the full potential of his attacks without accidentally harming somebody in the process during one of his fights.

And with Ultraman Orion nowhere to be seen, the Chaos User was about to leave the crater he just created in order to escape from the Mirror World and reunite with Daichi and Kiyome. It seems that he won this fight.

But...

" **Judgment** **Lancer**!"

Several yellow spears of light suddenly emerged from the ground, piercing the New Generation Hero and trapping his body.

Soon after that, Orion emerged in front of the other Ultraman, appearing from the ground as well. While he also didn't seem to be fairing much better than Geed, his Color Timer was still blue.

"Argh!" The blue-eyed Ultra was shaking his body furiously in an attempt to break himself free from his captivity.

"It's no use, Geed. These light spears were specially developed to hold Ultra Warriors such as yourself." Orion explained his attack to him.

"What!?"

"And the more you struggle, more of your light's energy will be absorbed by my spears, strengthening them even more while you keep getting weaker." The new Ultra added as Geed began to feel his life energy being drained from out of his soul.

 _'Yabei(This is bad). This guy apparently knows what he is doing now. And if this goes down like this, it will only be a matter of time before I lose!'_ The Hero of Light thought, starting to become worried that he could die there.

"And once I finish you off, I will regain our memories!" Orion announced to Geed, still fully convinced that this was the reason he was fighting the Blue-Eyed Ultra Warrior in the first place. He then began to build energy inside of his body to destroy his adversary.

* * *

 **With Magi...**

"Yeah, that's it, Orion! Get him!" Magi smiled triumphantly, confident that it was now only a matter of time before Geed was done for. His master would surely be pleased when he and Orion returned with the Capsules Geed obtained so far.

* * *

 _'He said that he wants to regain his precious memories. And yet, I can't help but feel that this is something so sudden for him to just say. If this was his true resolve, why he acted like an emotionless puppet in the first? Something's clearly up with this guy. Whatever are the reasons, if he really is affiliated with Ace Killer and the other Kaijus then what he is doing is inexcusable!'_ The Young Warrior of Light thought as he still kept struggling to break free from the lances around his body.

"Your resistance is futile! The only possible way for you to destroy my spears was if you could use darkness on a greater level of control. Farewell, Ultraman Geed!" Orion said as he made a '+' sign with his arms and aimed it at the younger Ultra Warrior.

However, Orion made a small mistake at the last possible moment, which would end costing him his victory...

 _'Darkness... That's it!'_ Geed suddenly got an idea thanks to his opponent's words and began to concentrate. A black and sinister aura suddenly came from his body, completely enveloping him as it destroyed all the light spears that his enemy created.

"N-Nani!? Impossible! This sensation... It's light... And darkness!?" Orion spoke shocked, retreating a few meters away from Ultraman Geed Solid Burning, who was now completely concealed by the dark aura.

* * *

 **Inside Yuta's soul...**

The Chaos User took out the Ultra no Chichi and Ultraman Belial Capsules, looking intensively at them for a brief instant.

"The time has come." Yuta simply said as he next summoned his Geed Riser.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Geed's transforming music**_

" _ **You go!**_ " Yuta removed the **Ultra no Chichi** 's Ultra Capsule from the Ultra Capsule Holder and turned it on. An afterimage of said Ultra appeared, extending his arm upwards while making a green orb in his right hand. Yuta then loaded the Ultra Capsule in the Loading Knuckle's first slot.

" **Guahh!** " Father of Ultra said.

" _ **I go!**_ " Yuta next removed the **Ultraman Belial** 's Capsule from the Holder and turned it on. An afterimage of the Dark Ultra appeared extending his arm upwards while creating a purple orb in his right hand as well. Yuta next loaded Belial's Capsule on the Knuckle's second slot.

" **Hah!** " Belial said.

" _ **Here we go!**_ "

Yuta pressed the Geed Riser's trigger and scanned the Capsules with the Riser on one hand while holding the Loading Knuckle on the other hand. The DNA cylinder of the Riser was now **green** **and purple** in a colored cross style instead of its transparent tone. The Riser then finally declared:

" **Fusion Rise!"**

" **Kiryuze, gouriki(Brandish, great power)! Haaa!** " Yuta said before finally pressing the Riser's trigger and:

" **Geed**!" The cylinder became **red** as Yuta's body began to glow white.

 _ **[Ultra no Chichi(Father of Ultra)! Ultraman Belial! Ultraman Geed: Dandit Truth!]**_ Geed Riser declared.

 **[In the rising scene of Ultraman Geed:** **Dandit Truth** **, the Ultra Warrior raised both of his fists as the background was initially a dark purple with Belial's eyes on it. It then changed to a green background and finally into a spiral of gree and purple.** **]**

* * *

 **Back to reality...**

The dark aura dissipated away from Geed's body, now showing his new appearance to Orion.

It looked as if the new Fusion Rise gave Geed a more muscular body with the head slightly resembling Geed Magnificent's. The only difference was that his head face was now lacking the sideburns and the twin curved horns now were shaped in the same way as to resemble that of Beryudora's.

As for his body, the colors and details made it greatly resemble Ultraman Belial's, with the exception that the red and black colors around the body seemed to have switched places.

The Blue-Eyed Ultra was also sporting a spiked weapon that was partly similar to the Ultra Array used by Father of Ultra. The weapon had 3 black spikes on each side with a light blue orb in the middle of it. The weapon's handle was dark blue. This weapon is the **Geed Array**.

Overall, one could sense a powerful and ominous aura certainly coming from Ultraman Geed's sixth form.

"Waah!" Young Ultra warrior released a war cry, releasing a powerful shockwave that made everything in its reach slightly shake for a second.

"You... What sort of monstrosity have you become? Aren't you supposed to be an Ultraman!? A warrior of Light!? How can you be using this... This amount of darkness so casually,!? Geed!" Orion demanded from the Ultra Hero.

"It's not that really big of a deal. Darkness is also a part of myself. Of my identity. As much as light. One cannot exist without the other. No matter how much I try to deny it, darkness will always exist in my heart together with light. Darkness itself is not evil energy. It is also a necessary natural element of life and its evil users that commonly make misuse of its properties in the end. But not me! I use darkness to protect!" Geed rebuked his opponent's words.

"Just who are you!?"

"I'm Ultraman Geed Dandit Truth! I embrace the darkness in order to become light!" The now demon looking Ultra answered, adopting a fighting posture.

"Then I will destroy you and your darkness!"

A huge southern cross star of energy formed behind of Orion as he absorbed it before using it to fire a powerful wave of light towards Geed.

" **Judgement Stream!** " Orion called his attack.

" **Thunder Punch!** "

In response, Geed's right fist got enveloped in a dark aura as it began to crack with red sparks of electricity around it.

Using this attack, the Young Ultra punched Orion's beam, completely shattering it much to the newcomer's shock.

"B-Bakana.." Was the only thing the blue Ultra managed to say.

 _'Time to finish this!'_ The Warrior of Light/Darkness thought as he raised the Geed Array.

 ***Cabrum!***

In response to this, a storm literally formed above of Geed Dandit Truth. Several bolts of red lightning already started to come from the dark clouds.

* * *

 **With Magi...**

"N-Nani!? What is this power!?" Magi asked aloud as he found himself obliged to fly away from the storm while avoiding several lightning bolts that were aiming for him.

* * *

 **Back to the fight...**

"Todomeda!" Geed said as he calls down a bolt of lightning onto his weapon, which then charged it with the energy.

"Kurae, **Blazer Banishing!** " The New Generation Hero then fires a destructive red beam from his spiked weapon.

 ***Blast!***

The Ultra Beam easily destroyed everything in its path as it reached Ultraman Orion's position.

To counter this, the Blue Ultra Warrior then made a barrier in front of him to stop the attack, but...

 ***Cracks!***

"No!" He said in a panic as several cracks started to appear in his barrier.

 ***Crash!***

"Ahh!"

The barrier was finally destroyed and the new Ultra blasted away, flying for a few a meters until he crashed hard against the ground.

* * *

"He's tough! Kuso! He's very tough!" Magi exclaimed, thinking about Ultraman Geed's display of power as a bead of sweat fell from his bead.

Panicked, now he had to change plans: Retrieve Orion and get out of here!

* * *

 ***Color Timer blinking***

Orion's Color Timer was now blinking red as well. Geed approached to check up on him and found the mysterious Ultra lying on the ground, full of injuries, as many sparks of electricity circulated around his blue body. Steam from the Blue-Eyed Ultra's Blazer Banishing was still coming from his entire body as well.

"Argh..." Orion was struggling to get up, but with no avail.

"Alright. I have some questions and you better answer them." Geed spoke, leaning closer to his beaten adversary and looking closely at him.

He was about to grab the defeated warrior when a mysterious force suddenly made him float towards Magi, who just arrived at the scene.

"Nii-san! Hang in there!" Magi spoke to his companion as he somehow managed to actually lift the muscular Ultra's body, without any problem, and began to fly away.

"You may have won today, Ultraman Geed. But this is only the beginning, the first act. You won't be so fortunate next time!" The jester taunted the Ultra Hero.

"Stop joking! Why are you doing this!?" The Dark/Light Warrior demanded.

"Something unbelievable will happen very soon. Stay tuned!" The little boy answered with a grin before flying away again with Orion.

"Get back here!" Geed yelled, prepared to follow after the two.

Only for his body to begin showing signs that it was slowly disintegrating...

Signs of what happens when a person stays too long on the Mirror World...

"Shit! My time here is up, huh?" The Ultra exclaimed as he reluctantly gave up on chasing after the new duo of Chaos Users.

* * *

 **Back to the Real World...**

 **Abe Mansion - Pool Room**

Daichi, Kiyome and her father were still waiting for Yuta to return. The three were hoping that the dark-haired boy would somehow find a way back on his own.

 ***Flash!***

And said Chaos User finally came out from the pool's water, using it as some sort of mirror reflex as he landed on the floor not being wet all. He then looked surprised at the three of them. He was really glad to see all three of them okay.

"Yuta!/Oki-kun!" Daichi and Kiyome called him, smiles of relief on their faces as they approached him. Daichi was leaning on Kiyome as she helped him walk.

The two then noticed that Yuta wasn't fairing much better than Daichi since he looked very exhausted and the brunettes also saw that he possessed several bruises and injuries all around his body as well.

"H-Hey guys..." The silver-eyed teenager said meekly, sporting a weak smile.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **Front gates of the Mansion**

The Chaos Users were ready to leave the Abe Household, having finished their business at the place and no longer having any reason to stay there.

Yuta and Daichi had several bandages across their bodies since they still weren't fully recovered from yesterday's fights.

Kiyome, her father, her Beasts and the servants of the place were all there to see the two depart.

The ravenette was now leaning against a tree while observing his green-eyed friend chatting with their Beast Tamer Senpai.

 _'I still can't believe Daichi actually turned into an Ultraman... And the Shodai Ultraman none the less! Not only the Showa and Heisei ones but more types of Ultra Capsules might exist somewhere in this universe waiting to be found, huh? And under the right circumstances, a person of this universe with a strong sense of justice and that can use Chaos might end becoming an Ultraman... Could this perhaps be somehow related to how Koulder and Whire turned into Ultra Warriors in the first place? And what about Ultraman Orion? Hmm...'_ Yuta wondered as he looked to the sky, now thinking of how to verify this new theory.

* * *

 **With Daichi...**

"Daichi-dono! Thank you for helping and protecting Ojou-sama's life! I will forever be indebted with you!" Takahashi, the birdman, said in tears as he vigorously shook Daichi's hands.

"It's alright, Takahashi-san. It's not that big of a deal." the New Ultraman said humbly in response.

Christie, the female Yeti, next appeared in front of the brunette and gave him a big hug. She almost crushed his back as Daichi and the others had comical expressions on their faces while they tried to make her let go of him.

"My back~!" Daichi cried comically.

Once the white and cold gorilla let go of him, Kiyome approaches the Chaos User. A sad and disappointed expression on her face.

"You two really need to go back already? Why don't you stay here just for a few more days? Until you're completely healed?" The young Beast Tamer offered with a pleading expression.

Daichi only shook his head at this, sending an apologetic look to her.

"Gomen, senpai. But with the way things currently are, we can't afford to use this time to relax. There is still so much we need to focus and prepare ourselves in regards to our future battles. The Khaos Brigade, the Knights of Chaos and apparently this new group of organized Kaijus." Daichi explained to her.

"I... I see..." Kiyome spoke, now sounding slightly deflated with his answer.

Seeing this, Daichi placed a hand on one shoulder and said, trying to cheer her up:

"Abe-senpai... Despite everything that happened yesterday, I want you to know that I don't regret coming here at all to help you." Daichi said to her while giving a bright smile to Kiyome, surprising her.

At this, the Captain of the Tennis Club couldn't help but blush as her heart also began to beat slightly faster.

"Thanks to you, I was also able to acquire a new power that will help me protect those important to me." He continued, pulling out the Beta Capsule as he looked at the device with some pride on it before storing it back.

"Daichi..." Kiyome looked at him with newfound respect.

"Just know that if you ever need help with something like this again, know that we will be there to gladly offer to help you. That's what friends are for, right?" The male brunette said as he patted her shoulders.

"Eh-Eh?" The Beast Tamer couldn't help but only blink as his words, surprised to hear that the members of Team Geed would offer to help again her without any hesitation.

"I wish the best for you from now on. I hope that you find your knight in shining armor one day. See ya!" Daichi smiled to Kiyome one last time before walking away while waving his hand to her.

 _'If only you knew, Daichi... You are the knight I'm looking for...'_ Kiyome watched him walk away, imagining him as Ultraman protecting her from several monsters.

If only she could tell how she felt right now...

But she was also feeling unable to do that for now...

How would Daichi react to this? Maybe she should get to know him better first...

* * *

"Are you done talking with Abe-senpai?" Yuta asked his friend as the brunette approached him.

"Yep. All done. You ready to leave as well?" The Armored Ultra asked his partner as the veteran Ultra Warrior nodded to him.

The two Chaos Users then grabbed their respective Ultra Devices and transformed:

 **[Ultraman Geed: Primitive!]**

 ***Flash!* *Blink!***

Everybody of the Abe Household looked amazed at the two Warriors of Light as they began to float in mid-air.

"Bye!" Geed said, making a two-finger salute.

"Take care, everyone!" Ultraman exclaimed, making a thumbs up, one specifically aimed for Kiyome.

The two Warriors of Light then flew away, eventually disappearing from everyone's sight as the people of the mansion waved at the two heroes.

Kiyome's father soon approached her daughter, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"These two boys were quite interesting and brave. Especially that green-eyed one. Satou Daichi-kun, was it? I can now see why you choose him, I approve of him as well now, Kiyome." He said to her while smiling warmly. She returned the gesture to him.

"Hai. Arigatou, Otou-sama." Kiyome said as she blushed and began to think about how she should really confess her feelings to Daichi the next time they meet again.

 _'Thank you for everything, Daichi-kun. And I wish good luck to you and your friends.'_ Kiyome thought as she began to pray for her new crush's group's safety.

* * *

 **Current Capsules so far**

 **Yuta/Ultraman Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Megalon, Vernier Bugster,

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon (GEED Arms: Firewall)

 **Yuya/Ultraman Zero : **Zero Darkness

 **Fumika/Kaiju Musume Zetton : **Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms), Bemstar,

 **Daichi/Gundam/Ultraman:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher), Ultraman Suit(Anime Ultraman), Bemular

 **Asia/Angel:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)

 **Grimoire Lux/Fusion Kaiju** **:** Justice, Gomora, Tyrant

 **Xenovia:** No Capsules for now

 **Irina:** No Capsules for now

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Ultraman Koulder : **EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon (Borreload Magnum), Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Itsuki/Ultraman Whire** : Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth, Dark Faust

 **Hosuke/Dark Knight Caius:** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Dragon Knight Antinomy** **:** Dragon Armour(?), War Hammer(?)

 **?/White Knight Aura** **:** Keshin Armour(?), Shield/Pile Bunker(?), Rapier(?),

* * *

 **Capsule 31:** **Orion** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Go! Now! ~Alive A life neo~" by Rica Matsumoto - Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Ending theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see many types of Capsules, Ultra, Kaiju and Special ones falling from the night sky.

The 'screen' then shatters and begins to show images of several characters:

Ultraman Zero, Strong Gomorant, Histoire, Gundam, Kaiju Musume Zetton, Angel, Xenovia, Irina, Issei in Balance Breaker, the ORC, the Student Council, Azazel, Vali and the Knights of Chaos.

We then see Ultraman Geed Magnificent and Ultraman Koulder Kai facing each other in a mortal battle while their surrounding is destroyed. Their fists connect and a bright flash appears.

 **Yoru ga akete mo**

 _(Though dawn breaks through the night)_

 **keshiki mi sezu ni**

 _(without a second glance)_

 **kasō no kūkan**

 _(a virtual scene passes me by)_

We see the ORC Devils in a mood of melancholy, looking at the sky as it changes from a bright sunny day to a dark red night. Irina and Asia are also making company for them there.

 **Nani o shitai no?**

 _(What do you want to do?)_

 **Gamen no naka de**

 _(Behind the screen, your eyes)_

 **yami o mitsume teru**

 _(peer deep into the darkness)_

The Student Council is in their room while there is heavy rain outside. Some are drinking tea while Sona and Saji lean against the window, both appear to be deep in thought about something.

 **Mō dame datte**

 _(You say it's useless but)_

 **te o age tetara**

 _(put up your hand and now)_

 **gyakuten mo aru-sa**

 _(a chance appears, a turnabout)_

A frustrated Daichi, Xenovia, and Yuya can be shown in the rain, tired and beaten when a light suddenly appears upon them, dispelling the rain.

 **Akiramenaide**

 _(Don't give up all hope just yet)_

 **nokoru chikara de**

 _(with what power you have left)_

 **tobira o akeyou**

 _(you open up the final door)_

Shows an image of a desperate Yuta being engulfed in darkness and sinking into a black ooze-like ground while a menacing pair of red eyes look down upon him. He is struggling to free himself and only his right arm ends remain free.

 **Ima ni mo ano itami ni**

 _(Even right now in the face of old pain)_

 **kokoro ga ore-sōde mo (Be Alright!)**

 _(though your heart feels like it may just fold (Be Alright!))_

We see Fumika praying, with her eyes closed, while some tears escape from her eyes. Behind of her, Grimoire Lux and Histoire are shown lending part of their energies to her.

 **Angai omotte iru yori**

 _(Surprisingly, I think we'll realise)_

 **Bokura wa zutto tsuyoi monoda ze!**

 _(that the strength to go on was always waiting inside!)_

Back to Yuta, several hands of his friends suddenly appear as they began to pull him away from the darkness. They succeed and Yuta transforms into Ultraman Geed Primitive, blasting all the darkness away along with the pair of evil red eyes.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Yume ni odore**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! Dancing, all in a dream)_

 **Karada ga ugoku mama ni**

 _(Do it right now, while your body still moves)_

We can see Kaiju Musume Zetton, Ultraman, Angel, Irina, Xenovia and Scale Mail Issei fighting against Dark Knight Caius and Ultraman Whire.

 **Jibun to no tatakai ni**

 _(Plunging yourself in a fight with yourself)_

 **mōichido idomu nda**

 _(You take up the challenge once again)_

We see Yuya turning into Ultraman Zero and engaging into a fight against Zero Darkness.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Hashiridasou**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! To where wishes come true)_

 **negatta basho ni mukatte**

 _(Charging ahead, set your sights on that place)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, Croire and Histoire powering up a mysterious blue Capsule together as the background behind of them turns into the galaxy.

 **Kagami ni utsuru deja vu**

 _(Smashing the feeling of odd déjà vu)_

 **ichigeki de uchikudaki**

 _(In the mirror reflected right back at me)_

Ultraman Geed Magnificent punches a mirror in front of him, destroying it and revealing an army of monsters behind of it waiting for him. Ultraman Orion is revealed to be leading them.

 **shinjitsu o minogasu na!**

 _(Don't turn your eyes from the truth anymore!)_

All of Yuta's friends and allies suddenly joins him, ready to back him up.

At this, Geed accepts the challenge and charges towards the monsters without a hint of hesitation.

 **(Instrumental)**

A broken 'screen' suddenly began to repair itself as the cracks around it disappeared one by one to show an image that was on it:

Ultraman Geed Magnificent side by side with Ultraman Zero.

A flash then occurs and now Ultraman Geed is in his Dandit Truth form while Zero is now Ultraman Zero Darkness.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 31 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Ultraman Geed Dandit Truth finally makes his debut in the story! The Geed Array is the name I came up for the spiked weapon since it doesn't have an official name like the Geed Claw or the King Sword.**

 **And my new OC, Ultraman Orion is going to be another opponent that will give Yuta and the others a lot of work in the future. I have plans to make him one of the main reasons as to why Ultraman Geed's team and Ultraman Koulder's group will perhaps end having to join forces in the future.**

 **Just to be known, while Orion is an artificial Ultraman, he is not a being of darkness. He was basically 'manufactured' by the Malevolent Entity just like how Fukuide Kei created Asakura Riku - the Original Ultraman Geed. He wasn't imbued with a dark aura or an entirely evil and malicious heart. And that's why he looks like a 'regular' Ultraman.**

 **As to why I made a Mirror World, that will be explained later as well.**

 **Next chapter I will properly begin the third season of DxD Born.**

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Thanks. That transformation of Daichi/Ultraman was a one-time thing.

 **yogap34712:** Yes, I will update that story later. Yes, I will use the other game exclusive forms of Ultraman Geed. Still thinking about that.

 **Wia5529:** Thanks! Yes, there will be an Ultra Seven Suit very soon.

 **Scarlight Archfiend:** Orion will be a major problem as he will be so dangerous that will make Geed and Koulder eventually having to team up to defeat him.

Ultraman Koulder will eventually fight Dark Zagi, but I'm not so sure about Great Red since this dragon won't really have a reason to leave the Dimensional Gap. Nor Koulder will have a reason to go after him since Great Red prefers to be left alone and not interact with the Human World.

 **nahariyanash:** Thanks! Ultraman Orion is like a newborn, he will learn and adapt, getting stronger as he fights against Geed and the others.

Not sure about which Histoire since she will be small just like the other Grimoires. I just wanted to use her to make a contrast in regards to Koulder and Croire.

My favorite Kaiju Musume is Zetton.

Yes, Yuya will later get the Ultimate Aegis. Why I would give it to Koulder? And obviously, the Ultimate Aegis will be stronger than any of the Longinus, making people like Cao Cao jealous of Yuya.

Histoire will have great importance as Yuya's familiar since she will help him control his Semblance, something that will be also pretty overpowered in its own way like Koulder's Adaptation.

I have the plan to make an interesting chapter involving Yuya and Koneko as the two stumbles upon Kuroka. And later another one with him and Ravel as the two have to face some of the Knights of Chaos alone.

 **Guest:** Maybe I will make use of this. Or maybe not.

 **Guest:** if you think about, sometimes there can be more than one Ultra Capsule for an Ultraman. Like in Zero's case there is his default form, Luna-Miracle, Strong Corona, Ultimate Zero and Shining Ultraman Zero. Or in Ultraman Orb's case where basically all his fusion forms have an Ultra Capsule besides his Orb Origin form.

 **Ichika4594:** Yes. But I'm also planning of making Daichi's Ultraman Suit pass through the same thing Kamen Rider Dead Heat Mach went, making him eventually able to control his limiter at his own will.

After Shijima Go restores faith in himself, he is able to control this form's Berserk Mode by repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter until the reading on his DH Kourin maxes out, which significantly boosts his stats, making him just as powerful as Drive's Type Formula.

In Daichi's case, he will eventually be able to control the suit's limiter and be able to fight in the stronger form without having to worry about the time limit.

Yes, I'm sure about Yuya's situation. He will have a bit of trouble to master Zero Darkness' form, but he will manage to control it later. He kinda needs to pass through the 'darkness is also part of me' stuff and accept it, not reject it.

 **ChimaTigon:** They are also victims of this. They will be defeated later, but not killed.

 **Toa Solaric:** Yeah, I know.

 **Nope:** That's actually brilliant. I could make this OC use the Ultraman Geed Primitive R/B crystal for that. And about Ultraman Tregear, not sure yet in regards to what I plan to do with him. But I'm certainly going to make him show up in this story as well.

 **Kamen rider geek:** Yuta is already on good terms with the ORC. Thanks!

 **Chronojet mazinget:** Yes.

 **BlOOD Berry arms:** Thanks!

 **LimX23:** Yes, of course! I plan to make Yuta use the Ultraman Geed Royal Mega Master form eventually.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	33. Capsule 32

**Hello, welcome to chapter 32 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **This time I made another two chapters special!**

 **Upon** **FantasyQuester1996's suggestion, I decided to call Daichi when he is using the Ultraman Suit as Shin Ultraman. The same for when a user of another Ultra Suit later gets revealed in this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 32: Let's go to Hell (II)**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Mirror World - Nighttime**

We can see a giant gray ominous-looking castle floating in the middle of the air while being above a big dark and shadowed city. The town itself looks like the place known as the Dark City from Kingdom Heart's The World That Never Was.

Several Mirror Monsters, commonly known as Hydragoons, could be seen flying around the area. All acting as some sort of guardians and security forces of the place.

They are Mirror Monsters that were modeled after dragonflies, being the final form the Sheerghosts could adopt.

* * *

 **On a Throne Room inside of the Castle...**

We can see Magi, Ace Killer and Ultraman Orion in the presence of the Malevolent Entity. The mysterious being enveloped himself in a red aura, going trough a morphing process to attain a more human-like form.

The mastermind was now wearing a Black Coat that resembled the ones from the Kingdom Hearts franchise, still opting to conceal his face and any other possible noteworthy feature of his body.

The Black Coat is a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back (similar to a duster). It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fasten to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

He was currently seen sitting on a white throne before deciding to stand up to greet the three individuals in his presence.

Ace Killer and Magi immediately kneeled to their master while Orion looked unsure to the black being.

"Nii-san, kneel," Magi asked to the Ultra in a pleading tone.

But the Ultra Warrior refused and kept staring at his associate. At his creator. His 'master'.

"So, how was it? The fight with Geed and the other Chaos Users? And what happened with Bemular?" Their leader demanded.

"We... Things didn't go as we expected. Several unexpected factors came into play." Magi tried to explain.

"Enlighten me." The master ordered with a cold tone in his voice.

"The Little Star of Kiyome Abe gave birth to a new Ultraman. One that inherited the Original Ultraman's powers." Ace Killer revealed.

"What? How is that possible?" The unknown entity looked at his robot minion in slight disbelief while still digesting the information he just received.

"The new Ultraman then proceeded to defeat and seal Bemular. Thus, Satou Daichi's Chaos Level raised greatly in comparison to when he could just use his original mechanical armor. I was forced to retreat since he managed to land me a critical blow with his newfound power." Ace Killer kept explaining as he lowered his head in shame.

"And what about you?" Malevolent Entity asked while looking now at Orion.

The new Ultraman could not even see the colors of the eyes hidden by the hood's darkness. The face was completely concealed, making the Ultra Warrior wonder if his 'master' even had a face in the first place.

"Orion actually managed to corner Ultraman Geed at one point. But then, that guy used a new form that wasn't in our data log, surprising us. My Lord, he used the power of darkness to counter Orion's light attacks." Magi proceeded to retell what he saw while he watched the two Ultra Warriors fight from a safe distance.

"What!? How is this possible!? Aren't Ultramen supposed to be warriors of light!?" The ominous mastermind asked.

"That's the thing! W-We d-don't know, my Lord." The little jester tried to say nervously while beads of sweat were starting to come from his head.

"Then find out! They'll eventually find this place. We need to prepare ourselves!" Malevolent Entity ordered, now looking furious at this.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Orion was supposed to defeat Geed, being specially made for this purpose.

He was about to slap Magi's head in rage, but Orion stopped him by grabbing his wrist at the last second.

"Stop! Magi already told you that he didn't know! He did what he could! And the same for me! Now, as promised, give our memories back!" Orion demanded from the black individual, now looking furious as well.

"..." The hooded entity only stared silently at the Ultra for a moment before touching the diamond on his forehead.

"Argh!" This made sparks ran across the blue Ultra's body as he fell on the, now being unconscious.

"You're the only one that thinks about these memories' promise. I didn't really promise anything at all to you, Orion. It's time I reset your memories once more I suppose." The ominous leader said, looking down at his creation.

He then turned to look at his two other minions.

"Let's implant new memories on him again." Was all the Malevolent Entity said as the Little Jester and the Robot Kaiju only nodded, agreeing with him.

* * *

 **Opening Theme (Version 2): "Go forward" by KIMERU - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Opening 2 theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see two balls of light in the space, traveling through the galaxy, with many stars shining in the background, passing through various planets of the Solar System until they spot Earth.

We then see the balls turning into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero respectively as they appear to be heading towards the blue planet. More specifically, towards Japan.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Inochi aru bokura wa eien nado nai**

 _(We who have life are not eternal)_

 **Ikiru imi wo motomete samayoi tsudzukeru**

 _(We continue to wander, seeking a meaning for a living)_

It's daytime.

We see Yuta, with a calm expression, walking towards Kuoh Academy while passing trough Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryu Aika, Katase, Murayama, and Kiyome Abe while they either greet him or give some side glances.

Yuya then appears from behind of his brother and greets him, making the older Ultra smile slightly.

 **(Instrumental)**

We see the Geed Riser, the Ultra Capsule Holder and the Ultra Zero Eye NEO resting on a desk.

 **Tatoe seikai janakute mo tada mae dake mitsumete**

 _(Even if it's not right, we just stare before us)_

We see scenes of the ORC and the Student Council as they are shown working hard and training to get stronger.

Yuya, Asia, and Irina appear to offer some help to Issei, Rias and rest of the ORC. While Asia and Irina extend their hands to Issei, Yuya approaches Koneko with a soft expression.

Yuta, Fumika, Xenovia, and Daichi appear in front of Sona, Saji and the rest of the Student Council. Yuta smirks at Sona and offers a hand to her, which she gladly accepts.

 **Mirai wo michibiku kibō wakachiatte**

 _(Sharing the hope that leads to the future.)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, in his chibi form, discussing something with Histoire, Yuya's familiar, who was sitting on her book.

The screen splits in two to show Yuta and Yuya using their respective Ultra devices to transform at the same time into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero.

The screen then shows five images of Rias' peerage, Sona's peerage, Fumika with her Zetton Kaiju Capsule, Daichi with his Twin Breaker and Asia, Xenovia with Chaos Durandal and Irina together respectively.

 **Teru mī yami ni kieta kioku sagashiterunda**

 _(Tell me the memory I'm searching for, vanished into the darkness.)_

Ultraman Geed, in his Primitive form, is shown flying around Kuoh Town's skies while fighting a bunch of Raydragoons.

 **Ai fīru yuā furēmu kimi no shōdō hikari tsuranuke**

 _(I feel your flame, your impulse that penetrates through light.)_

We see Ultraman Orion doing several fighting poses.

He is first seen firing a golden Ultra beam by copying Ultraman's gestures.

A dark arm then appears and is shown touching the crystal on his forehead.

Next, the Ultraman appears to fire several circular blades in a random direction.

Magi is then shown facepalming at the sight of the Ultra randomly shouting to the skies.

The scene is finally replaced by Orion flying towards the _'screen'_ , trying to _'grab it'_ with his hand.

 **Onaji itami kanjite-itai**

 _(I want to feel that same pain.)_

The Knight of Chaos appear.

Aura, who has an expression of sorrow, is staying between Caius, who is on the left, and Antinomy, who is on the right.

Above the three, Ultraman Whire and Ultraman Koulder are shown to be side by side, with Croire, in her small size, sitting on Koulder's right shoulder while sporting a small grin.

.

The scene changes to show screenshots of Ultraman Zero, Issei in his Scale Mail, Kaiju Musume Zetton and Daichi as The Ultraman struggling while fighting an army of Sheerghosts led by Psycorogue and other Kaijus.

 **Wantsūsurī... Wantsūsurī... wizu sōru! I~ē! I~ē!**

 _(123... 123... with soul! Yeah! Yeah!)_

The six forms of Ultraman Geed: Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Tri-Slugger, Magnificent, and Dandit Truth are shown flying through the sky and gathering together while Ultimate Zero and Firewall Dragon are seen flying above them.

 **Kamu wizu mī, kamu wizu mī, gō fōwādo**

 _(Come with me, come with me, go forward)_

Strong Gomorant joins the six Ultra Fusion forms and all of them combine their signature attacks, firing a powerful beam towards the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Several images appear, showing everybody of Kuoh Academy smiling or happy while interacting with each other:

Issei is happily surrounded by Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina and Raynare.

Yuya and Koneko are shown to be eating a lot of sweets together with the former also playing video games together with Gasper at the same time.

Yuta is shown playing music with Fumika and Daichi. He is then shown helping Xenovia control her new Durandal and they are both shown sweating a bit, looking exhausted. Next, it is him, Sona and Saji talking and writing some important documents.

The final scene shows Ultraman Geed Primitive and Ultraman Zero flying together towards space as they later become stars.

* * *

 **Capsule 32:** **Let's go to Hell (II)**

* * *

 **The next day**

 **At the new Residence - Living Room...**

After Yuta and Daichi returned, they shared all of their 'adventures' that happened back within the Abe Household.

Of course, the rest of the team got worried after seeing the two return while being covered in bandages all around their bodies. Fumika asking Asia to immediately heal whatever the ex-nun could in the two friends.

Currently, the entire Team Geed was reunited in the living room, inspecting the three Ultra Devices that were side by side on a coffee table. Lux being the one responsible for analyzing Yuta's Geed Riser, Yuya's Ultra Zero Eye Neo and Daichi's newly acquired Beta Capsule.

Once the familiar was done. Yuta was the first to speak:

"So, what do you think of it? Could you also feel the powerful energy within it?"

"Definitely. If anything... The Beta Capsule, as you call it, is certainly an item on the same grade as your Geed Riser, Yuya's Zero Eye Neo, and Tachibana Itsuki's Evoltruster." Lux revealed, impressed, as the others digested this information.

"Guys, as you all may have seen, the Ultra Devices in general, such as these, are so powerful that they have enough potential to even surpass the Longinus-class Sacred Gears on terms of power." The familiar declared as everybody unaware looked impressed at this revelation.

"So Daichi-san also turned into an Ultraman as well? That's incredible." Asia said next as Irina agreed with her.

"The good thing is that I will also be able to seal Kaijus from now on as well. Hopefully, this will help lessen a bit Yuta, Yuya and Lux's workload in this part." Said brunette spoke as he next placed down two Capsules, next to the Ultra Devices, on the table.

It was Bemular's Kaiju Capsule and an Ultra Capsule depicting the Ultraman Suit from the Anime/Manga.

"This Ultraman doesn't look anything at all like the ones in the other Capsules." Xenovia commented while inspecting the picture of the Ultraman Suit in the Capsule.

"Well, this certainly proves my theory that not only the original number of Kaiju Capsules increased, but also of the Ultra ones as well. Back at the summit, I remember Tachibana Itsuki using an Ultra Capsule that showed Dark Faust in it. Originally, that Ultra Capsule shouldn't even exist in the first place." Yuta remembered.

"Eh? Really?" Daichi asked as Yuta and Yuya nodded to him.

 _'Itsuki...'_ Irina adopted a disheartened expression for a moment, thinking about the Knights of Chaos second-in-command.

As if knowing what her chestnut-haired friend was thinking, Xenovia placed a hand upon her shoulder while sporting a determined expression.

"We will open Itsuki's eyes and put some sense back into his head, Irina." The bluenette reassured, giving a smile to Irina.

"Xenovia..." Irina looked at her for a brief instant before looking to the others.

Everybody was now giving words and reassuring expressions to Irina that they would stop the Knights of Chaos alongside their companions of the allied Biblical Factions. All to prove that humans and Supernatural beings could coexist in peace.

"I wonder how many Ultra Capsules exist now alongside the original 58 ones." Yuya wondered, thinking about Daichi and Itsuki's personal Capsules.

"And still... What exactly happened back then with you two when you guys decided to accompany Abe-senpai to her place?" Fumika asked as she looked at Yuta and Daichi, wanting some answers from the duo.

Daichi first explained his side of their little 'adventure', retelling how he became an Ultra Warrior in the first place and managed to seal a Kaiju for the first time.

Yuta then proceeded to tell about how he ended up in the place known as the Mirror World. Also having to fight against the mysterious Ultraman Orion.

"Is that true? Does an entire world really exist beyond our mirrors? A Mirror World?" Irina asked just to be certain.

"Yes, it's true. But that place is incredibly dangerous and certainly a nest for the Mirror Monsters, full of them there." Yuta affirmed while sounding serious.

"But how is this even possible!? A place from Kamen Rider Ryuki's series existing in this universe, Nii-san?" Yuya looked at his older brother in disbelief.

"Think about it, Yuya. Remember what Truth once said to us? That monsters from the Ultra franchise were not the only things brought to this universe." Yuta remembered his brother about what their benefactor previously warned them about.

Yuta then proceeded to pull out some black Kaiju Capsules from his Ultra Capsule Holder: Alien, Gigan, Hedorah, Metalgelas, Vernier Bugster, and the Freeze Roidmude. He then showed all these creatures to Yuya, reminding his younger brother.

"I see. So what you are suggesting is that now there must be a powerful creature somewhere with enough power to have created this Mirror World on its own? And that it was probably released alongside the rest of the Kaijus into our world? It makes sense in a way I suppose." Xenovia inquired as Yuta confirmed this.

"Anyway. Back at the Abe Mansion, I escaped through the pool's water. But I wasn't able to enter into that world again using the water. It must have been a one-time thing because the Sheerghosts that dragged me there. So, I immediately asked Abe-senpai to seal the pool room just in case. We can't risk more monsters coming from there." Yuta explained.

"Is there anything we can do to prevent or try to notice when one of these Mirror Monsters is nearby?" Asia asked in concern.

"No. Not yet. I'm still thinking of something to use to detect them. But until now, I haven't able to come up with anything useful." The New Generation Ultra spoke, feeling frustrated about that.

"Okay, I guess it can't be helped for now. So we just need to be careful with any nearby mirrors, right? I'm sure we can come up with something later." Daichi said, trying to stay positive.

"I hope so," Irina commented.

Deciding to move to another topic, Yuta now showed two photos to his friends: One showing Ultraman Orion and the other showing Magi the Jester.

"Ultraman Orion... So this is the guy you were talking about? I never saw an Ultra like him before." Yuya commented as he picked Orion's picture and examined it.

"A child in a jester outfit was the other responsible for the attack?" Irina asked as she looked at Magi's photography.

"Be careful in case you ever stumble upon one of those two. They can also use Chaos." The older Oki warned his teammates.

"Eh? So that means that they work for Koulder?" Xenovia asked, worried.

The glasses-wearing Ultra only shook his head at her question.

"No. They apparently work for somebody else. And that's what worries me." Yuta explained.

"Eh? But why?" Fumika asked him.

"Because they might be following orders from someone that's clearly not human. Maybe this entity is also the one that created the Mirror Wolrd in the first place? I'm not completely sure either." Her boyfriend wondered as he shared his thoughts with them.

"So more people that can use Chaos and is after our Capsules. Just great..." Yuya spoke next, exasperated.

"Just how strong those two were, Yuta?" Daichi wanted to know as everybody else shared his opinion as well. Maybe they could attempt to measure their new enemies' powers.

"Magi didn't fight. He only watched while Orion was the one that I faced. And if I had to classify his strength, I would place him as someone slightly less dangerous than Koulder. But someone that still shouldn't be taken lightly." The leader of the group told his comrades.

"Did he made you use the Magnificent Fusion Rise form to defeat him?" Xenovia asked as the other probably thought that this was the case.

Only for Yuta to...

"Worse. He made me use the Dandit Truth form." The Ultra Warrior replied with a serious expression.

" ***Gasps from everyone!*** "

"Damm. The trump card you were saving to when you would face Koulder again. Yeah, someone like this Orion guy sure sounds like a new danger for everybody." Yuya said as everybody agreed with him.

 _'Our opponents are also increasing in number and getting stronger. Damm, I have to do something to help Yuta!'_ Xenovia thought concerned, soon looking at her fist with a determined expression.

"Well, let's focus back on our training, people. Raising everybody's Chaos Level will be more productive for now rather than to think about the new Chaos Users or the Mirror World." Lux finished saying as the others quickly agreed with him.

The group knew that now they were not going anywhere with this talk.

* * *

The three Ultras decided to store their personal gears as some of the resident Devils approached them. Issei, Rias, and Koneko. All of them carrying some luggage.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Yuta greeted them.

"Ah, it seems that you fellas are finally going back to the Underworld for a while, right?" Yuya asked as the Devils nodded to him.

"I'm returning home now that the summer vacation has started. I do this every year, although this year will be special." Rias explained.

"Eh? What do you mean, Buchou?" Issei asked his [King].

"This summer will be mine and Sona's first time to participate in the Young Devils Gathering, which is a series of Rating Games between newly of age Devils."

"I see. Remembering Azazel's words, the Games surely will also help in your personal growth and to acquire some combat experience as well." Lux stated what the Governor of the Fallen Angels previously told them.

"It will be a bit lonely and boring without you guys around here, but it can't be helped. We will be rooting for your peerage's success in the Rating Games, Rias-senpai." Fumika said as she and the other Chaos Users also began to give words of encouragement to Issei and Koneko.

"Good luck, Issei. And seriously, don't use Dress Break anymore, dude." Daichi joked as he and the Sekiryutei exchanged a fist bump.

"Issei-san. I will also be rooting for you as well! Good luck in the Rating Games and please do your best!" Asia said as she also tried to cheer up her crush.

"Asia. Daichi. Thanks! I will do my best! And of course, I also promise to not use Dress Break anymore." Issei assured them while giving a light chuckle.

Though the main reason the [Pawn] was not going to do that once again was that he feared that what happened with Aura would repeat once more if he used this technique recklessly in any other female. Maybe it was for the best if he matured a bit and didn't try something like this anymore.

"Good luck, Koneko-chan. I will also be rooting for you! Do your best!" Yuya spoke enthusiastically with the white-haired Devil. Excitement present in his voice.

"I... Okay. Arigatou, Yuya-kun." Koneko simply replied, not sounding like her usual self.

This made Yuya notice that something was now clearly wrong with her, but he decided to not pry any further for now.

 _'Koneko-chan... What's wrong?'_ Was the only thing the younger could think at the moment while looking at his classmate.

"Well, we will protect Kuoh while you guys are away. Don't worry." Xenovia said to the Devils as they just looked amongst themselves for a moment. It seemed that there was also something that they needed to tell to the Chaos Users.

"Actually, about that..." Rias trailed off.

"We also need _you_ to come with us as well to the Underworld, Yuta." A new voice spoke.

It was Sona. She walked into the room while being followed by Tsubaki and Saji.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Fumika was the one to ask as she looked at the Sitri Heiress with a scowl on her face.

Ever since the whole arranged marriage fiasco came into light, the Kaiju Musume wasn't looking so pleased anymore at seeing the Pure Blooded Devil in front of them.

Seeing this, Yuta proceded to quickly act and pacify the two girls before things escalated any further.

"Could you please to us why I also need to go to the Underworld, Sona?" Yuta asked politely to his 'fiance'.

"We actually wished to consult you and your familiar in regards to some matters about the power of Chaos and the Kaijus. The allied forces will hold a meeting in the Devil's capital city of Lilith, ruled by Sirzechs-sama. Of course, the rest of your team can also come with you, Yuta." Sona explained to the Ultra Hero while Tsubaki agreed with her.

Saji, on the other hand, looked away. He was clearly not thrilled with the prospect of going on a trip together with Yuta. The New Generation Hero noticed this, but decided to ignore the blond [Pawn].

"I see. Then we cannot refuse this. If anything, we will gladly share all the specific knowledge your people require, Sona-san." Lux spoke as he floated in front of her, giving a smiling emoji to the Student Council President.

"Seeing the importance of this, it's not like we can turn our backs to this meeting, right guys?" The leader of the Chaos Users gathered around there said as he looked at his companions, all agreeing with him.

"Wait, is Hell like how we commonly depict in the general media?" Yuya suddenly asked with a worried expression.

"Nah, not really. It' s actually a pretty interesting place. I, your brother, Fumika and Lux already went there once." Daichi said, reassuring his Kouhai.

"Whew..." Yuya sighed in relief at this.

"There's a certain irony in setting foot in the same world as those who have been sent to Hell as divine punishment." Xenovia mused to herself as Irina agreed with her.

"I'm also going to the Underworld," Azazel spoke up surprising several people in the room, not including Yuta and the others who heard the doorbell, at his sudden appearance.

"W-Where did you come in from?" Rias asked, blinking in surprise only for Azazel to answer calmly:

"Hmm? Isn't it normally from the front door?"

"...I didn't even feel your presence." Kiba spoke honestly, Azazel smirking as he replied:

"That's just lack of training. I just came in normally. More importantly, you're returning to the underworld, right? Then, I'll go too. I'm your teacher, after all."

Azazel then pulled out a notepad from his pocket, flipping through a few pages before reading aloud:

"The schedule for the Underworld is... first, a visit to Rias' parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, there's your training over there. I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be later meeting with Sirzechs, Michael, Yuta, and Lux so somebody else will take over at that time. Geez, so troublesome." The Governor muttered as he looked at the plans for Rias' peerage.

Azazel sighed once he finished, Issei and Yuya frowning at how the Governor seemed to seriously find it bothersome and if it wasn't for people like Raynare and Kalawarner working under him, the Fallen Angel wouldn't do much of his important duties.

"Then, Azazel... Sensei, you'll be accompanying us, right? Shall we make travel reservations for you?" Rias asked, getting a nod from Azazel as he answered:

"Yes, please do. It'll be my first time entering the Underworld through the Devil's route. I'm looking forward to it, especially since I normally use the route on the Fallen Angel's side."

"Alright, guys. Pack your stuff. We will all be going to Hell today." Yuta announced and retreated to his room, preparing to get his essential belongings for the trip. The other members of his team soon following after him.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

 **Kuoh's Train Station**

Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek would stay at the new Residence/Dormitory and watch over Kuoh, calling back the Chaos User in case a Kaiju emergency suddenly shows up.

It was about the time for the group that was going to the Underworld found them walking into the nearest train station, each of the Devil students dressed in their summer uniforms while the Chaos Users were wearing casual clothes. Asia was dressed in her nun outfit while Azazel was dressed like a teacher to fit in.

As the group made it to the station, the sight of Raynare could be seen waving towards the group. Right next to the former Fallen Angel was Akeno, Kiba and Gasper. All waiting for them as well on their summer uniforms.

"Hey, guys, I'm glad you're all finally here! Now we can get going to our awesome summer getaway!" The Gremory [Pawn] called as the others just chuckled at his enthusiasm.

As they all made their way inside Rias stopped at a section of the wall before pressing a button, revealing a secret escalator.

"This way everyone. The way to our destination is down here." The heiress said.

With a firm nod of everyone's heads, they all got onto the moving stairs right as Yuta and the others were handing back their respective luggage.

When the group finally made it to the bottom of the escalator they saw the sight of Tsubaki waiting. Noticing the group's approaching presence, Sona's [Queen] motioned for the Blue-Eyed Ultra and his companions to follow her.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you later, Issei. Rias. And the rest of you guys. If you see Lord Lucifer before I do tell him I said hello." Yuta said to the ORC members and next looked at Yuya, Asia, and Irina.

The three in question asked if it was okay to tag along with the Gremory peerage and Azazel. In response, Rias gladly invited them, assuring that they were welcome especially after Yuta helped her with Riser's problem.

On the other side, Yuta, Fumika, Xenovia, Daichi, and Lux would be traveling together with Sona's peerage due to the Ultra being 'engaged' to the Sitri heiress. The others would accompany him due to being concerned with how Yuta and Sona would talk with the latter's parents about this.

"You three, take care as well. If anything bad happens, call for us. We will immediately show up in case of emergency." Fumika told to her teammates.

"Hai, wakarimashita. Fumika-san." Asia replied, nodding to her.

"Later guys. We will see each other very soon." Irina said next.

"Good luck with the meeting, Nii-san. If you ever need me, just call me back as well." Yuya said ot his brother.

"Yeah, of course. Will do." Yuta smiled at him before proceeding to lightly ruffle Yuya's hair.

* * *

With that, the two groups diverged as Yuta's group followed the third-year Student Council's Vice President. There they finally made it to a sleek silver train with blue trim and the Sitri family crest on the doors.

"Ah, I'm glad that you could finally join us, Yuta. Now come along, the train is about to depart." The voice of Sona spoke as she made her way back into the train followed by Tsubaki, said Ultra, Fumika, Xenovia, Daichi and Lux.

When the group made their way into the train car, they saw Saji, Ruruko, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Reya.

"Hello, everyone, we've finally made it. Sorry for making you all wait." As Yuta said this, Sona began to make her way to the car ahead of there's while Tsubaki stayed in the one with them.

 _'Right... High-Class Devils are on 'another level or something like that and they thus need to sit on another car.'_ Yuta noticed as he saw Sona disappear.

* * *

The sound of the train's whistle signaled its departure, everybody took their seats.

"How long till we get there?" Yuta asked after several minutes, glancing out of the window to see the dark tunnel they were in as Tsubaki answered:

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"I would have thought that we could just jump with a magic circle and enter the Underworld like that," Xenovia asked curiously.

"Usually that's fine, but if your group, Saji and the other new household devils don't enter at least once by this official route there will be punishments for illegally entering. That's why this time we have to complete the official entry procedure." The Vice-President of the Student Council answered.

"O-Oh yeah... We pretty much went to the Underworld illegally, right?" Daichi asked as he looked away sheepishly. The Sitri peergae giving him looks of disapproval.

Back then, the Geed group wasn't charged with anything due to helping Serafall against the Freeze Roidmude.

"Really?" Fumika asked surprised, looking to Tsubaki as she added:

"So what about when we had to go to Rias-senpai's freedom party in the Underworld?"

"That was a special case because we used Sirzechs-sama's back-door magic circle to travel there. Of course, we couldn't do such a thing twice." Tsubaki answered as the Chaos Users were nodding in understanding with a relieved sigh.

* * *

An hour or so later into the trip and Yuta, Fumika, and Xenovia were out like a light while everybody else was doing something else to pass the time. The Ultra between the two girls as they leaned on his shoulders. The three of them all sported peaceful expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, Daichi felt a tap on his shoulder in which he turned his head around to see the rest of Sona's peerage looking at him with absolute seriousness. He removed the headphones he was using to listen to some music he was enjoying in order to see what they wanted with him.

"Yes?" He asked the Devils.

"Can we talk for a moment, Satou?" Momo requested him.

"Sure. What's the matter?"

"There are some things we wanted to talk about Oki." Now Ruruko asked him, glancing towards said Hero of Light.

The music-loving brunette blinked for an instant, soon noticing the uncomfortable looks on the peerage. This was already giving him some hints about what was probably the issue.

" ***Sigh*** Look, I understand some- Okay, all of you are clearly pissed with Yuta. From what I heard, his talk with Kaichou wasn't pretty." The green-eyed boy began as they nodded to him.

"That asshole should show more respect to Kaichou! He literally told into her face how he despised Devils!" Saji spoke next, glaring daggers at Yuta.

Daichi couldn't help but frown at the way the blond [Pawn] spoke of his partner.

"Excuse me? From what I heard, he did not offend your master at any moment. He only said that most of the Pure-Blooded Devils needed to change their ways of thinking." The new Ultraman spoke back, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

And so, the Chaos User and the Sitri Peerage kept discussing for a while. And at the same time, this was happening, Sona was listening to the talk from behind of the door that connected both of their cars in the train.

Within said cabin was a brooding Sona as she looked at a letter from her family, most importantly her father. She crumpled the piece of parchment up and threw it into the trash can closest to the door right as she gathered her thoughts.

The letter stating that her father had set up a chess match between her and the next heir to the Naberius clan. The letter itself came with several videos showcasing the individual's skill in chess which sadly put her own skills at the game slightly to shame. She internally let out a sigh of defeat as her freedom and dream were about to end with the upcoming loss to that Devil.

"Yuta..." She thought about Kuoh's strongest Ultraman for a moment.

Ever since he first appeared in the Academy, she couldn't get him out of her head. Usually, boys ogle at the looks girls like Rias and Akeno, treating the two 'Onee-samas' like divine beings. However, Yuta does not.

She admits that Yuta is one of the few individuals that she can actually have an intelligent conversation with. He has proved to be far wiser for his age and figures out situations faster than most. Not many people can earn her respect in wisdom, but the Chaos User was able to achieve it with ease.

He saw her as a normal person, not some high-class figure. As she investigated him, Sona couldn't help but feel that there was something interesting about him.

Despite being a human, he was nothing like most of them.

At first, she only kept her eyes on him as a potential member of her peerage. He certainly had fit the criteria she wanted for potential recruits: Someone that seemed responsible, reliable and intelligent enough at Kuoh Academy.

Unlike most people, he was strong, smart and rebellious. Not once he requested something out of desire, only necessity. He's not afraid to handle things himself and is not afraid to speak his mind out. Also, he follows what he believes to the end. Being a loyal and dutiful person, he posses traits that are hard to find together these days.

She recalled a conversation they had a while back where she asked him why he declines her offer to be a Devil. The New Generation Ultra told her that even a lesser being can stand as an equal to higher beings with their own strength and will without their aid. Though foolish to her, she couldn't help but smile at his answer and believes that he will accomplish it.

And seeing how he managed to actually defeat opponents like Riser Phenex and Kokabiel, his words were actually becoming truth as he grows stronger with each day that pass. A newfound respect Sona now had for the Blue-Eyed Ultra Hero.

The more she spends time with him, the more she craved him to be part of her peerage. There were so many mysteries about him. She wants to learn them all. What does he truly desire? How did he become so strong? What was his life before he became to Kuoh?

She let out a calming sigh before muttering softly:

"Who are you, Yuta?"

Aside from Saji, who she saw more like a little brother, he is the only male she ever found interesting.

He's proven to be quite an intellectual and saw things from a different perspective. He analyzed everything before making a solution and predict every possible outcome. Unlike most boys, he saw her for who she is not by her looks.

"But if only he could turn into a Devil..." Sona muttered with a disappointed expression.

But what disheartened her was his reaction upon learning about the Evil Pieces and the 'flaws' of the system that he pointed out. Many would certainly jump at the opportunity of becoming a Devil. Being able to acquire fame, power, money, and an extended lifespan.

And yet...

Yuta didn't even think twice before rejecting it.

Sure, he had Chaos and couldn't be turned into a reincarnated Devil at all. But the benefits of becoming a Devil didn't even convince him to try turning into one in the first place.

And the furious he look he gave at her and the others back then as his eyes became red still plagues on the Devils' memories...

But eventually, Yuta also realized by now that Sona and Rias were clearly amongst the people that wouldn't abuse the Evil Pieces system.

She also understood that he was hostile before because he couldn't help but be suspicious due to them being Devils in the first place. Thankfully, that was no longer the case and everybody aware of the Supernatural at Kuoh was managing to get along somehow by now.

"Look, it may not look like it, but Yuta really cares about you guys' safety."

Hmm?

Sona heard Daichi's voice and focused to listen to the talk between the brunette and her peerage once again.

* * *

 **Back with Daichi...**

"Huh!? What do you mean?" Saji demanded from his colleague.

"I guess it's better if I show them myself, Daichi," Lux announced as he made his presence know to the group.

"Why would Oki-kun worry about us?" Reya asked the Grimoire Familiar.

"Because my master firmly believes in a world of love and peace. A world of coexistence where different species can live in harmony, understanding one another. And while gathering the Capsules, he is also fighting hard to achieve a tomorrow for everyone." The book-like entity answered.

The Familiar then opened himself to show one of his pages to the group. Its contents being replayed as a movie of sorts.

* * *

The Sitri Peerage saw Ultraman Geed Tri-Slugger fighting against Dark Knight Caius, eventually defeating the latter with his **Reflect Slugger.** It was the second round as Geed and his friends were having a rematch against the Knight of Chaos after losing to him for the first time.

Defeated, Amon Hosuke acknowledged that he wouldn't lay a single finger on the Kuoh Devils for a while as Geed said that they were now under his protection.

* * *

Once the memory ended, some of the peerage members looked at Lux in disbelief.

 _'So this is what happened when Oki-kun and his team went to face Caius on their own.'_ Tsubaki thought.

"He... Oki really did that? For us?" Tsubaki asked the cosmic book.

"Of course he did that. That guy... He is one damn super-hero. While his priority is the safety of humans, that doesn't mean he will turn his back to those in need." Daichi said, briefly looking at Yuta before facing the Devils again.

"And let me show you something else as well," Lux said as he began to project another memory in one of his pages to show to the group:

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **At the living room of the old Yoruno Residence:**

Yuta, Fumika and Lux were all sporting serious expressions.

The reason?

Caius once again called the Young Ultra on his cellphone, this time in an attempt to make Yuta and his friends stop helping the Biblical Factions.

 _[This is a mistake, Geed! They are only using you for their own benefits! Why can't you see it? They could care less about how many humans get hurt in this war!]_ The Dark Knight tried to persuade.

"No. I believe in them. I _want_ to believe in them. I'm sure they won't make the same mistake of looking down on us humans. Not anymore." Yuta replied firmly.

 _[You are an imbecile! Do you know that!? Why would you go this far for the Devil scum of Kuoh? It's only a matter of time before they get as bad as the one in general, soon looking down upon you as well! I should have killed all of them back then when I could!]_

At this, Yuta's eyes suddenly turned red as anger began to build inside of him.

"You try laying a single finger on them... And I will make you pay," Yuta said coldly.

 _[...]_

The way the Ultraman spoke even managed to make Caius freeze on his end of the line for a moment while Fumika and Lux looked concerned at him.

"I'm not saying that your actions are entirely unjustified and I do sympathize a bit with the Knights of Chaos' cause. But the ways you guys are trying to achieve justice is wrong!

So let me tell you this: I have a particular set of skills. Skills I acquired trough an intense training and several mortal battles so far. Skills that can make me a nightmare for people that likes to cause trouble. Amon Hosuke, if you give a chance to the Devils of Kuoh, you will see that they are some good people overall.

Maybe you will even see some hope in the Supernatural through them and realize that not all inhuman beings are arrogant. And hopefully, that will be enough to convince you and the other Knights.

That said, if you ever try to attack them again here... I _will_ look for you. I _will_ find you. And I _will_ beat the shit out of you." Yuta answered seriously.

There was silence on the other end of the line until Caius finally replied, chuckling:

 _[Good luck.]_

The call ended after that and Yuta's eyes turned back to normal.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

The Devils looked shocked at the way Yuta spoke with Caius as he defends them.

"No way..." Tsubasa muttered, wide-eyed.

"Do you see it now?" Lux asked as all eyes landed upon him.

"Yuta... He may have one heck of a sharp tongue sometimes... But he also has one heck of a strong sense of justice. He really does care about you guys as well and would certainly fight to protect you guys from Koulder or Caius." Daichi said next.

"Satou-kun... Why do you work for him?" Reya decides to ask the brunette, only for him to snort at the [Bishop].

"You got it all wrong, Kusaka-san. I don't work _for_ him. Our group work _with_ him. We are his companions. His closest confidants. And as much as cheesy and corny as this sounds... Yuta always keeps saying that we are the source of his strength. And why we decide to follow him? Well... Look at him and Yuya. Both of them are not even from this world... And yet, they are fighting hard to save everyone here. So when he actually asked for my and Fumika's help to protect the universe, how could we say no to him?

I don't know what Sona-Kaichou offered to each of you to become members of her peerage, but Yuta just needed to ask for us to lend him a hand. No need for rewards, gifts or any sorts of favors. Nor vows of loyalty. Anything at all. All members of our group help him because we want. And because he showed us humanity's infinite potential and the power of Chaos residing in our souls.

He taught us that humans can stand up to fight back against Supernatural beings on equal levels without needing things like a Sacred Gear or any special bloodline." The new armored Ultraman said, looking satisfied at his best friend.

The Devils looked speechless at this. While said Ultra's remarks and actions would often get on their nerves, he didn't do anything to really mock the Gremory or Sitri peerages. And he also protected them several times from the Knights of Chaos.

"Okay... Fine, I think I get it. But does he really needs to act like an asshole sometimes?" Saji asked, frowning. At the [Pawn]'s words, Daichi only sighed.

"Saji, have you at least ever wondered that there might be a special reason as for why Yuta sometimes kept provoking you guys?" The armored warrior asked back.

"What?" The peerage looked confused at him.

"Yuta is the kind of person that likes to make use of things like reverse psychology and his sharp tongue to encourage you guys to train harder. He did that with Rias-senpai's group back then when they were dealing with Riser.

He decided to lend them a hand after seeing how hard they were genuinely training, especially Issei to free senpai from her forced marriage. He believes that provoking your groups was the best method at the time to get you guys more motivated to train."

Once Daichi finished explaining, the Sitri peerage looked dumbstruck at this. They never would have thought about something like this at all. To think Yuta would be 'helping' them in his own way.

"Well, since the cat's out of the bag, I will tell him that he no longer needs to keep up that jerk act. I believe you all will train seriously trough the Rating Games anyway." The green-eyed brunette said as he actually gave a soft smile to the Devils, surprising them as he chuckled lightly.

"Oki-kun... Yuta... He really is unpredictable sometimes, isn't he?" Tsubaki asked aloud, receiving a nod from her companions.

"And just so you know, my aibou 'refused the marriage' with Sona-san because he believes that she should find somebody else that she genuinely loves. Arranged marriages... Those things simply won't work most of the time." Daichi explained, shaking his head.

* * *

 **With Sona...**

Having heard what Daichi said about Yuta, Sona couldn't help but blush as she thought about the Ultra.

 _'He wants me to find someone that I will genuinely love... But what should I do if the person in question won't reciprocate those feelings?'_ The heiress muttered with a downcast expression.

When she saw how truly happy Rias was with Issei, she couldn't help but be happy for her childhood friend, wishing the best for her.

But when she saw Yuta with Fumika or Xenovia, she couldn't help but feel sad and slightly jealous as she saw how happy he was with the two girls.

And then...

Another question now formed on Sona's head: What would happen with her marriage contract if the person that beat her in chess refused to marry her?

* * *

 **Later...**

 **Underworld** **\- Sitri Territory**

As the train stopped, the conductor came in and did a quick scan of Yuta, Fumika, Xenovia, and Daichi.

He took out a unique machine, pointing it towards the quartet to capture their images on the device's monitor as he explained:

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

"So that tells you we are who we say we are then?" Fumika asked curiously as the machine was directed at her and Xenovia, the man nodding as Sona spoke with a smile:

"Your records give your piece designation, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld, even guests who aren't formally linked. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are."

The machine let out a **'*BI-BI!*'** alarm for a moment before changing to a **'*PIKON*'** to signal the checking passing whatever checks it needed to do for each person it was directed at.

"If I didn't do this you four wouldn't be able to leave the train. Now off you go and have a wonderful day, Lady Sona." The conductor said with a polite bow as the group of twelve and a familiar exited the train only to come face to face with a giant castle.

Xenovia was just gaping at the sheer size of it while Yuta just looked at Sona.

"Sona, how big is your family's territory again?"

"While it's slightly smaller then the Gremory clan it's near the size of Japan's Honshu Island. Welcome back, Lady Sona, I hope your trip was relaxing." A new feminine voice answered as a maid wearing a traditional English maid outfit walked up.

"Yes, it's good to see you again as well, Therese. The train ride was very relaxing and nothing could have ruined it." The way Sona had said that caught the maid off guard a little as she recalled what was going to happen when they got inside.

"Where are my manners. My name is Therese Hayes, I am the head maid of the Sitri household as well as Lady Leviathan's [Bishop]. It is a pleasure to meet you all." The woman gave a swift curtsy as she began to make her way towards the front doors in which they all followed close behind.

* * *

 **Inside the Sitri Household...**

Once they were inside a butler stood in front of them with more butlers and maids standing in two separate lines.

"Welcome back mistress. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Ludovic Donnet, the head butler and [Pawn] to Lady Leviathan. Now then follow me and I will take you to the Lord and Lady."

With that said the group now followed both Therese and Ludovic as they led them towards an intricate set of doors. Once the two servants opened the doors, five people could be seen sitting at a large table. Two of the slightly older Devils had black hair, the man had blue eyes while the woman had violet. The man wore a black suit with a sapphire blue tie while the woman wore a sleek aquamarine dress.

 _'Those two are Lord and Lady Sitri. Yet, who are the other three?'_ Were Yuta's thoughts as he looked over at the other Devils present.

The two men both having dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, yet the woman had orange hair with calm green eyes.

The younger of the two men had his suit jacket open showcasing his six-pack which reminded Yuta of Riser only this one didn't seem to be so egotistical.

The older man had a well-trimmed beard and wore a black dress shirt under a lab coat.

The woman was wearing a bright green dress as she just sat there with an elegant air to her presence.

"Ah, Sona, I'm so happy to see you again. It's been some time, how has the human world been treating you?" Her mother asked with a polite smile while her daughter returned the gesture.

"I'm happy to see you as well mother and it's been treating me rather well actually. Now, may I ask why Lord and Lady Naberius are here with their son?" This caused some of the Kuoh students to tense up a little, feeling that something unpleasant was about to happen.

"You know why they are here, Sona. So, please sit down and start the mat-"

"No." That one word she spoke stopped her father's words as the young Lord Naberius looked outraged at her.

"No!? What do you mean no!? I have come to beat you in a game of chess and claim the right to marry you!" This outburst surprised the rest of her peerage, Yuta and Fumika except for Tsubaki who only stared at the man in discontent.

 _'I see... So Sona would end having to marry this guy... Great, I can see that he is another arrogant prick...'_ The Hero of Light thought quietly as he analyzed the Naberius heir.

"Now daughter, you know that I sent you that letter about Eric's challenge. You have to do it without backing out. That was the agreement you signed for the terms of you being wed." Her father stated as he looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow as her mother only looked at her.

 _'Being wed...'_ The Chaos Users repeated these words in their minds, leaving a terrible feeling on their hearts.

"Unless… there's something you wish to tell us, my dearest Sona?" Sona's mother asked.

The Sitri heiress only nodded her head as she motioned for Yuta to step forward, which he did with light reluctance. Fumika sent him a worried look, but he assured her that it was okay.

 _'Well, I guess I do have to assume part of my responsibility in this since I tricked her two times in the chess matches.'_ Yuta thought.

It seems that Sona's parents were not notified of his victory against Sona on their chess match.

"Oh, well if it isn't Oki William-kun. I must thank you for protecting my daughter and her peerage during that whole Kokabiel fiasco. And also her and Serafall's lives during the Treaty Summit from the Khaos Brigade and the Knights of Chaos. Now then, Sona, why did you ask him to step forward?" Sona mother's, Karron Sitri, asked.

A weird feeling began to sink into the guts of Xenovia, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Momo, Reya, Ruruko, and Daichi as they stared at Sona. The bespectacled girl reached into her blazer's pocket as she pulled out a small chip and placed it onto the table. Said chip contained recordings of the Isekai boy's victory over her in their chess matches.

"It's because he beat me in a game of chess," Sona stated.

"..."

The silence in the room brought by this one statement made it deathly quiet.

Only to be broken by Eric as he jumped over the table in a rage and rushed at Yuta with a dagger in his hand. Yet, he never reached the Ultra as a blade was placed at his neck with a slight burning being felt as well. Moving his eyes to see where the blade was coming from the sight of the Parabragun in Fumika's hands infuriated him even more.

"When did this exactly happen Sona?" Her mother asked in which her father nodded along while Lord Naberius looked infuriated both at his son's actions and for losing out on the Sitri heiress.

"I lost to him two times before heading here today, mother. He asked to play a game of chess though he was unaware of the contract we agreed on. I feel as if he is a better choice then Eric Naberius. If you want an actual opinion other than my own, you can ask Onee-sama. She also saw one of the matches, though she seemed to have forgotten to tell you about this." Sona explained.

She began to remember how her sister was so excited about this that Serafall apparently forgot to tell her parents since she also needed to prepare things for the Treaty Summit back then.

 _'Wait, what!?'_ Yuta and his companions' eyes widened at this.

Sona actually wanted to stay with him!?

Lord Naberius called back his son, which made Fumika pull back her weapon. Yet, the Lord groaned lightly as he turned his head towards Lord Sitri, asking:

"So then, what should we do to settle this matter? My son isn't going to back down from this, so what should we-"

"I propose we do a Rating Game. My peerage against his peerage." Surprising everyone present, the claim made by Yuta caused Eric to burst out laughing.

"Y-you!? H-have a peerage!? Oh, don't make me laugh, human. I doubt that you even have a peerage?" The New Generation Hero only narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand, making Lux show up next to him.

"Lord Eric, I present to you my peerage."

 _'Yuta's peerage... It will be his team?'_ Sona thought as she observed him.

The look on the Naberius heir was one of horrified as the Familiar showed images of the Chaos Users at Yuta's side. Yet, someone else voiced their opinion on the fight… more importantly the time.

"We have notified Lady Serafall of the situation. She would like for it to occur after the Young Devils Gathering, as to showcase this fight to the young Devils and elders along with the might of the Norse pantheon that is considering to join the alliance against the Khaos Brigade." Was what both Therese and Ludovic said at the same time which caused the respective family heads to nod in response before looking at the two.

"You are to do a Rating Game tomorrow. So, inform your peerage of fifteen, Lord Eric, to prepare for a game." Therese stated which caused a feral smirk to come onto the Naberius heir's face.

"Time someone put you in your place, human." He stated to Yuta as the latter only kept a neutral expression.

* * *

 **Later...**

With that, the Naberius family left the room leaving Sona, her peerage, her parents, Therese, Ludovic and the Chaos Users in the room.

As Lord and Lady Sitri turned their gaze back towards the Ultra Hero, they saw that he was bowing at a perfect ninety-degree angle.

"I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I didn't know about the terms you set up with your daughter, so can you please forgive me. I also tricked her into making several bets with me in exchange for 'getting' the chance to reincarnate me as one of her servants. I'm ready to assume the responsibility for this." As Yuta had said this, it had only solidified the image of what the two parents had from what Serafall had already told them fully about him.

 _'Now then... How can I explain to them that I don't wish to marry Sona like this?'_ The New Generation Hero wondered as he tried to come up with something.

"It's okay. I didn't particularly like that Eric, so, from now on you can call me 'Father'." As Lord Sitri said this, Lady Sitri merely gave a pleased sigh as she looks at him as well.

"And if you'd like you may call me 'Mother' if you want." Both of their words had caused Sona to blush heavily in embarrassment while Yuta looked unsure of what to say next, glancing at his teammates for help.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Gremory Mansion - At a large and luxurious dining room**

"Thank you for receiving us into your residence, Lord and Lady Gremory." Yuya said as he, Asia, Raynare and Irina gave respectful bows to Rias and Sirzechs' parents, Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Yuya-kun. If anything, all of Rias' friends are always welcome here. Especially your brother after he helped her peerage against Riser in the Rating Game. It's a shame he couldn't join us." Venelana said back to the young Ultra Warrior, smiling to him.

Currently, Rias' peerage, her parents, the 3 Chaos Users and a boy next to Yuya were all sitting on a luxurious table as they just finished a delicious meal. Grayfia and several servants of the Gremory Household were on the sides, prepared to attend whatever needs their master and guests posses. Sirzechs and Azazel couldn't join due to both being busy with their plannings.

The three Chaos Users and Raynare were surprised after seeing the large territory owned by the Gremory Clan, especially the mansion in which the clan lived.

Yuya then glanced to look at the boy sitting next to him. His name is Milicas Gremory, son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge.

Millicas Gremory is next-in-line to the Gremory Clan after his aunt. He is the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, the nephew of Rias Gremory, and the grandson of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory. Although his father is Lucifer of the Four Great Satans, his title does not apply to Millicas, as it was only required for Sirzechs and is not an inherent position, thus Millicas' family name is Gremory.

The youngest Gremory is a cute young boy with short crimson red hair inherited from his father, Sirzechs, and red eyes which he inherited from his mother, Grayfia.

He is shown to be a well-mannered boy. Despite his young age, Millicas is shown to be very responsible even planning about his future peerage. He also prefers being referred to as "Millicas" rather than "Millicas-sama" by the people close to him.

Yuya heard that, apparently, the young Devil was also a fan of Yuta/Ultraman Geed. By seeing and having heard about the oldest Oki fighting to protect the lives of several Devils from Kaijus and the Knights of Chaos, including his parents, the boy began to admire the Blue-Eyed Ultraman. Milicas also saw the Blue-Eyed Ultra appear as a guest star in Serafall's TV show sometimes and now wanted to meet the infamous Warrior of Light once he heard that Geed was coming to the Underworld with Rias' group.

Only for him to be quickly disappointed as he learned that the New Generation Ultra just went straight to the Sitri territory to solve some 'personal matters' other than to participate in the meeting with the leaders of the Biblical Factions.

"Gomen-ne, Milicas-kun. But Nii-san needed to talk some things with Lord and Lady Sitri." Yuya said as he patted Milicas back, also giving him an apologetic smile.

"Aww... I wanted to meet Geed." Milicas said, still feeling a bit depressed.

Seeing this, Yuya wanted to cheer him up. And an idea soon formed inside his head.

"But did you know that there's someone that also wants to meet you? And that said someone also happens to be another Ultraman." He told the young redhead, surprising him.

"Eh? Really?" Milicas asked, now excited.

The others only looked curious as they wondered what Yuya was possibly planning.

Surprisingly, Yuya pulled out his Ultra Zero Eye Neo and used to it transform as he released an intense light, blinding everyone else for a moment.

"What the!?" Zeoticus and Venelana looked shocked at this.

When the light died down, Milicas was now facing Ultraman Zero.

" ***Gasp!*** Wow..." Was the only thing the child said as he looked mesmerized at the Ultra Hero.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Milicas Gremory-kun. I'm Zero. Ultraman Zero." The Ultra presents himself, offering a hand to Milcias.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

 **Now on the mansion's living room...**

Milicas and Ultraman Zero were playing some card games together while Rias' peerage, her parents, Asia and Irina were looking happily at them. Even Grayfia, who was also present, was now sporting a warm smile as she noticed how her son enjoyed being on the new Ultrman's company.

 _'I wonder how Nii-san and the others are doing at Sona-kaichou's place.'_ Zero wondered for an instant.

* * *

 **Back to Geed/Yuta's group...**

"So... It seems we're apparently going to participate in a Rating Game, huh?" Daichi mused to himself as he actually looked ready to fight.

"I don't have any objections about that. I really don't like that Naberius guy after seeing how he acted." Fumika stated.

"I don't have any objection either. If they are Yuta's opponents, then they are also mine's." Xenovia said next, agreeing with the Kaiju Musume.

"Alright. I see that you three made your choices. Then I will contact Yuya, Asia, and Irina to see if they can help as well." Lux said before floating away to call said three.

Tsubaki and the rest of the Sitri group approached the three Chaos users.

"Are you three really fine with that? Suddenly participating in the Rating Game? Just like that?" The Vice-President asked them, concern present in her voice.

"If Yuta needs our help, we will come to his side. And well, we've all been through several mortal battles by now. If anything, this fight will also help us grow and gain some experience." Fumika said, receiving nods from her two companions.

"But why would you guys agree in helping Kaichou in the first place?" Momo asked.

" ***Giggle*** Do you really need a reason to help someone in need?" Xenovia asked back, remembering how Yuta said the same words to her.

"Also, I have been meaning to ask, but what would happen if Yuta ends refusing to marry Sona?" Fumika asked the Sitri heiress' servants.

* * *

 **In another nearby room...**

"Is this serious!?" Yuta exclaimed in disbelief towards Lord and Lady Sitri.

Right now, he, Sona and her parents were discussing things about her arranged marriage.

And when Yuta asked what would happen if he refused to marry Sona...

"If the only person to ever beat our daughter in a chess match refuses to take her hand in marriage..." Lord Sitri started, downcast.

"Then our daughter has to marry Eric Naberius, no matter what. That's also part of her marriage contract." Lady Sitri finished, also feeling a bit disheartened.

 _'So the only thing I can do now is to win the Rating Game in order to nullify this engagement contract. I must win in order to free Sona.'_ The Ultra thought, adopting a determined look.

The parents were first in joy upon learning that Yuta won their daughter in a chess match. But when they heard what he thought of it...

Yuta couldn't believe what he just heard. He wanted to refuse Sona's marriage proposal in order to help her find someone she would genuinely fall into love with. But that was not an option anymore.

He next looked at Sona's pained expression and felt bad for her. She really didn't like the Naberius clan heir and he could see why now. Eric certainly reminds him of someone arrogant like Riser Phenex. A bastard that wouldn't look at Sona like a person, but perhaps as some sort of prize. Someone that would not care about her feelings.

As for Lord and Lady Sitri, they explained to the Young Ultra Warrior about the demand for new Pure-Blood Devils. A situation he already heard from Rias, Sirzcehs, and Serafall. He next learned that Sona's parents, like Rias' parents, are actually fine with the idea of their daughter finding someone she truly liked. However, like many Devil clans, they are also involved in some sort of 'obligatory' Devil politics where the female pure-blooded Devils are basically 'required' to find a male pure-blooded Devil partner for a marriage contract.

 _'Damm it. The Devil society being based on power, heritage, and its ranking system. I can understand why the Knights of Chaos despise it.'_ Learning about these sorts of things really made the Ultra's blood boil for an instant.

"Tell me, Sona... That Naberius guy... If you actually ended marrying him... More than your freedom, you would also be unable to fulfill whatever dream you have, right? That's why you're also concerned?" Yuta asked Sona, gently grabbing her hands.

This caught Sona by surprise as she looked astounded at him.

"How did you..." She tried to ask.

"That pained look in your eyes. They tell me pretty much all I needed to know." Yuta told her as Sona's face got slightly red.

"I... I..." She stuttered, unable to say anything back to him.

"Don't worry, Sona, If anything, I promise you that I will win the Rating Game. I promise to give you back your freedom. That's what friends are for, right?" He asked, giving a warm smile to her.

"Yuta..." The Sitri heiress looked speechless at him.

"Well, I have some things to discuss with my friends. If you ever need something else, just call. Okay?" The Hero of light said to her as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"..."

Now alone, the Sitri family could talk amongst themselves more comfortably.

The parents looked at one another first before they faced their daughter.

"Sona, dear, you really like him, don't you?" Her mother asked as the President of the Student Council blushed at this.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Sona answered honestly, her cheeks still red.

"I see... And have you told him already about how you feel?" Her father asked, worried.

"I.. No. I couldn't find myself asking Yuta about that. He said that he already has two girls in his life that he deeply cares about. Yoruno-san and Quarta-san." Sona replied, thinking about the two girls and how Yuta looked after the two of them. She admitted that she now felt some jealousy towards the two female Chaos Users.

* * *

 **Capsule 32:** **Let's go to Hell (II)** **\- END**

* * *

 **The next chapter is already available.** **Answers for the reviews are there.**


	34. Capsule 33

**Hello, welcome to chapter 33 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Here's the second part!**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 33: Rating Game of Chaos**

* * *

 **With Eric Naberius...**

The heir of the House of Naberius was in his private quarters, planning how to defeat Yuta and his friends in the upcoming Rating Game.

Unknown to him, the Devil was being observed by somebody else trough the mirror that he possessed in the room. And from the other side of the mirror stood Magi.

The little jester watched the heir with an interesting look in his eyes.

 _'So he's going to face Ultraman Geed and his friends very soon, huh? Interesting. It seems that you will make yourself a useful subject for me then.'_ Magi smirked evilly as he raised his hand towards the unaware Devil.

Strings came from his hands and came into contact with his side of the mirror, using it as a portal to reach Eric's side.

"Huh? Ahh!"

When the heir noticed what was happening, it was too late.

The strings came into contact with his chest, aiming his heart.

Energy began to be poured from Magi to the Naberius Devil while the strings connected the two. This process also made Eric's eyes turn red.

"My new puppet... Let the games begin," Magi spoke while making a sinister smile.

* * *

 **Capsule 33: Rating Game of Chaos**

* * *

 **Following Day - Day of the Young Devils' Gathering**

 **With Rias' peerage...**

Issei grimaced as they arrived at an urban area of the Underworld, the previous three hours being jolted about not helping him. The morning had been spent sightseeing at other Gremory castles and towns but now the Gremory peerage was the only one traveling now.

Yuya, Asia, and Irina would originally tag along during the tour, but something urgent came in and the peerage parted ways with the Chaos Users.

"This is the city of Luciferd within the Maou's territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived." Kiba explained as the [Pawn] was nodding in understanding as the blond continued:

"We're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface."

 _'I suppose it makes sense that they have a subway with how much human influence they have due to the [Evil Pieces].'_ The Sekiryutei thought as he looked around, his eyes landing on a group of devils on the station platform as they called out:

"Kyaah! Princess Rias-sama~!"

"Wha-?" Raynare asked confused, only for Akeno to explain:

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned-after target among low- and middle-class devils, you know?"

 _'So, she's like a supermodel/celebrity in the Underworld.'_ The Angel-Devil hybrid thought to herself.

"Hiii~... So many devils..." Gasper cried from behind Issei's back, making the brunet sigh at how tough today would be for the hikikomori.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before it becomes an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?" Rias asked one of the black-suited men that were accompanying the group as bodyguards.

"Yes. Please follow me." One of them answered as Issei wondered how strong they were as the group followed them.

"Rias-sama~" A group of men called, Rias waving at them with a strained smile.

* * *

It had taken five minutes on the private train to arrive at the basement of the biggest building within the city. The spot was the meeting place for the gathering they were attending. The bodyguards accompanying them had stopped outside the elevator as the Gremory group stood inside the spacious elevator with Rias in the front.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. The people above are our future rivals so we mustn't show an unsightly form. Not only are you representing me you are also representing the Gremory clan as well, okay?" Rias spoke with an intense, fighting spirit.

" **Yes, President!"** The peerage spoke as one as they coming closer to the doors to where the young Devils were supposed to gather.

Gasper swallowed and worked to calm down while Issei took a slow breath to ensure he was calm.

Once the elevator had stopped and opened its doors, the group stepped outside into the wide hall and was greeted by the employee who was there with a bow as he spoke:

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way."

They soon approached the room. Outside of it, however, stood a man slightly taller then Issei.

He is a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes, being very tall and possessing a muscular build due to the apparent extreme training he has done.

"Huh? Sairaorg!" With that, the redhead rushed off to go meet the other Devil with a smile.

"It's been a while, Rias," The man replied with a smile, shaking Rias' hand.

"Everyone I'd like for you to meet Sairaorg Bael. The heir to the Bael clan and my cousin on my mother's side." As Rias had said this she just realized that he was standing outside of the room causing her to groan in annoyance.

"What's going on in there?" She asked Sairaorg.

The building shook greatly and a smashing sound was heard, causing everyone to turn towards the doors.

"Humph, Glasya-Labolas, and Agares started a little scuffle so I came outside to wait it out but they're still going at it. So, I might as well stop it now that you're here." With that, the brawny Devil opened the door to show two Devils peerages, one lead by a male the other by a female. The two groups were arguing with a lot of the furniture destroyed.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting," Sairaorg spoke with a disappointed sigh, Rias leading the way towards the doors and into the banquet hall that was all smashed up with chairs, tables and decorations all being destroyed.

The devils were split into two camps who glared at each other at the center of the room, weapons drawn and an explosive air to the whole situation. One side had evil-looking goblin-like devils while the other seemed to be made up of ordinary-looking devils.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top." The beautiful blonde, Seekvaira Agares, spoke with a cold voice as she adjusted her glasses. She wore a blue robe that hugged her body but also exposed very little skin due to it being high collared and long-sleeved.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble. The Agares' Onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I say that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you." The male on the other side spoke. He had a black magic-like tattoo over his face and spiked green hair and only wore pants that were littered with ornaments giving him the appearance of a delinquent.

On a table in the corner, absent from damage, Diodora Astaroth could be seen sitting amongst his servants drinking tea.

Diodora Astaroth was the next heir of the Astaroth Clan. He is a gentle-looking, handsome young man with dark green hair. He is usually wearing expensive clothing. He also has golden eyes, but they are almost always closed or squinted.

 _'Disgusting that the Glasya-Labolas heir can have such a vulgar mouth.'_ Raynare thought up in disgust.

Ddraig said on Issei's head:

[I'll enjoy the chance to watch you get to beat some sense into him with these Rating Games.]

"Alright, you two that's enough! If you don't stop it then I will!" Sairaorg called the two fellow Devil heirs.

This caused the Agares heiress to stop the fight but the Glasya-Labolas heir turned his attention towards Sairaorg.

"Butt out Bael! This has nothing to do with ya! Just me and that Agares bit-" Zephyrdor never finished his statement as a very familiar person to the Gremory group punched him in the face which sent him into the wall.

"Shut up. No one likes pompous idiots who mistreat women and can get knocked back by a mediocre punch to the face." Were Yuta's words to the tanned Devil as Zephyrdor groaned slightly at the pain his face was in.

"Yuta!? What are you doing here!?" Rias called out as she walked over to the Ultra who only waved at her as Sairaorg and the Agares heiress came up as well.

"Rias, you know this… person?" The light blonde Devil asked as she pushed her glasses up.

"Yes, Seekvaira, I know him. I would like to introduce you to Oki Yuta William. He is the one known as Ultraman Geed and is responsible for protecting the leaders of the 3 Biblical Factions during the Treaty." As Rias finished the introduction, Yuta did a small bow towards the two heirs, who looked surprised to come face to face with the infamous Ultraman.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Sairaorg, Lady Seekvaira. You can just call me Yuta if you like."

"Bah, I don't want any of that Lord crap comin' from you. You saved me the hassle of messing with Zephyrdor and your plenty strong, for a human, so you have my respect. Just call me Sairaorg."

"And if you would please just call me Seekvaira. For someone who's gained Rias' respect has mine as well."

"Now, Yuta, why are you here?" Rias asked once more gaining the interest of the Bael and Agares heirs while attracting the attention of the final heir in the room.

"You'll just have to wait until after the meeting. That's when you'll figure it out." With the cryptic message given Sona had finally arrived with her peerage.

As they had walked in another Devil came in from another set of doors to bring the heirs into the meeting room.

With a tired sigh, Yuta slunk back into a chair as the Gremory peerage gathered around him.

"Yuta, that was freakin' hardcore! How you just punched that guy in the face and sent him flying was awesome!" Issei spoke with great enthusiasm as the receiver of the praise only shook his head.

"It was nothing really. I'm pretty sure that the Bael heir would have done the same." The human replied humbly.

"There you are, Nii-san! Come on, we were all told to wait in the lobby until _she_ gives us the signal!" Yuya stated as he suddenly showed up as well, gesturing for his brother to follow him.

"Yuya!?" The Kuoh group also became surprised by his appearance in the room.

"See ya later. For now, I need to prepare myself for a certain something." This surprised the Gremory group as Yuta left the room with his younger brother.

* * *

The room that the young devils were later all led to had a strange atmosphere about it. The fact that the seating was placed very high reminded issei of what was shown of the Wizenmagot in the Harry Potter movies as they were filled with distinguished-looking people and had more sitting in the row above them. The top-level had Sizechs, Serafall - who was out of her magical girl outfit -, Ajuka Beelzebub and an unknown man who Issei only assumed was the Maou Asmodeus.

The brunette scowled at realizing the whole thing was made so that the Elders could look down on them and he hated the feeling of several sets of eyes on him with a variety of emotions attached to them. The second-year student settled into the line behind Rias along with the other members of the peerage, taking a moment to take in the peerages of the others. Rias and the other [Kings] took a step forwards. The delinquent Zephyrdor having finally recovered but was still holding an arm gingerly over his stomach.

"Good, you have gathered." An elderly male devil started with a solemn voice, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle so that we can ascertain the young devils."

"They seem to have fought right away, though..." A full-mustached male devil spoke up sarcastically, his gaze falling onto Zephyrdol.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have the pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way." Sirzechs spoke from where he sat on the top level.

 _'So... These games are more preparing us for whatever the [Khaos Brigade] might attempt.'_ Issei thought, raising an eyebrow as Sairaorg suddenly asked:

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the [Khaos Brigade]?"

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible." Sirzechs answered.

Sairaorg raised his eyebrows in confusion at that answer as he replied:

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done..."

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow." Sirzechs responded, Sairarog nodding as he replied dissatisfied:

"I understand."

 _'It's a good sentiment, wanting the youth to stay out of the conflict, but...'_ Raynare started, Issei mentally nodding in understanding as Ddraig added:

[The chance that the youth get involved means that they need to be ready as well, just in case.]

 _'I'd say that is probably why they agreed to hold these games even with the threat that the [Khaos Brigade] poses. To give us a reason to get stronger and some experience in a safe environment.'_ Issei thought with approval as the conversation continued above him and the others between the higher-ups and the Maou.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you, young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the underworld." Sirzechs spoke charismatically, holding everyone's attention with his kind words as he requested:

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

"My dream is to become a Maou." Sairaorg stated first, getting surprised and breaths of wonder form the higher-ups for declaring it without any hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it." A male higher-up responded, Sairaorg quick to add to his declaration:

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one."

Issei was impressed at how Sairaorg was insistent on his dream. A part of him sure that he would succeed in becoming Maou at some point in the future.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head and to win in each Rating Game battle," Rias stated next.

Seekvaira, Astaroth and Zephyrdol all stated their own dreams/ goals and none of them seemed particularly noteworthy to the Kuoh students as they observed the higher-ups looking down at them only for everything to change the moment Sona spoke:

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?" One of the higher-ups asked with scrunched up eyebrows.

"That is just a school where only [High Class] devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where [Low Class] devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction." Sona answered blandly.

"A noble dream for strengthening the Devil race," Raynare spoke up approvingly, Issei nodding as he thought:

 _'Doesn't look like the old men like the idea though.'_

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" The higher-ups broke into laughter at hearing that, Saji scowling as he clenched his fists and glanced to Sona and her stoic expression as she took the words of the higher-ups.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream. I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

"I can't keep quiet any longer! Time to say something to those bastards!" Saji declared.

"Know your place, Saji!" Tsubaki yelled at the **[Pawn]** as she stood in front of the door leading into the meeting area.

"Vice President! Why!? They're making fun of the President and our dream!"

 _'Saji...'_ Issei looked sad at his fellow [Pawn], being sure that he would have probably done the same if someone was laughing at Rias' dreams.

"Enough of that. This isn't the place for that sort of behavior. The Council President is here to state her goal for the future. That's all." Saji looked away defeated from the **[Queen]** with his fist clenched tight.

* * *

 **On another room close to the Devils...**

The Chaos Users were watching trough a screen everything that was happening during the Young Devils' gathering.

While Yuta, Yuya, Fumika, and Daichi were in their casual clothes. Asia was in her nun outfit while Xenovia and Irina were in their exorcists' battle attires.

"Well, that sucks! Plus, even if you, Saji, did go in there… all you would have done was embarrass Kaichou. That and… make her look like a fool in front of… that council of Devil elders." Fumika said, thinking about the consequences of the blonde [Pawn]'s actions.

She then glanced at her boyfriend, seeing how he was unusually quiet in regards to what they just saw. But Fumika could tell that he was actually furious at the way the Devil elders were mocking Sona's ambition.

 ***Ping!***

Turning towards the noise, they saw Yuta was standing up from the room's couch. He was stretching a little as well.

"Alright, guys I just got the notification from Lady Leviathan. We are to go in right now, Eric Naberius should already be in there." The group nodded as they prepared to enter the room where the Devils were.

* * *

 **Young Devils' Gathering Meeting Room**

The doors to the room suddenly opened up as Yuta's team entered. Eric's peerage was already there, waiting for his team.

One of the elders spoke up:

"What is the meaning of this Rating Game, Lady Leviathan? If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Yes, Sera, you only gave me a few vague details about this just that you needed my, Ajuka, and Falbium to help you out with it. So please enlighten me would you." Sirzechs said as he looked at his dear friend in the eyes.

"Alright everyone, listen up! That includes the peerage members in waiting as well! A Rating Game is about to be held between Eric Naberius and Oki William!" Serafall declared.

"Eh!?" The Gremory group looked surprised at this.

"Okay we understand that much Lady Leviathan, but why is there a game going on between these two in the first place? I honestly think it's a little one-sided." One of the elders said which caused Serafall to chuckle.

"Exactly, Eric should just surrender right now before he gets himself hurt." This had shocked the elders as she had clearly just implied that the human could easily beat the Naberius heir.

"Now, as I was saying! These two will be fighting…" Everyone was leaning closer in anticipation except for Sona whose face was as red as a lobster and her peerage who were just shaking their heads in the understanding of their master's embarrassment.

"For my little sister's hand in marriage! So... Will-tan! Kick this guy's ass because I trust my So-tan more with you then I do with this guy!"

"..."

The atmosphere in the room immediately became… Weird as to say.

Everyone couldn't believe what was going on. Especially Rias, Seekvaira, and Sairaorg who've known the Sitri heiress for most of their lives and being a part of the Rookies Four.

The Rookies Four is the title that was given to the four young Devils consisting of Sairaorg Bael, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Seekvaira Agares. They are a generation gathered with promising rookies that are on an exceptional level.

The elders couldn't believe that a human was fighting for a Devil's hand in marriage. A Devil for crying out loud!

The Ultra Warrior felt the stares on him as he looked at the main cause which was the Devil elders as he just looked at them with his neutral stare.

"I understand." Was the only thing he said as his group and Eric's peerage disappeared via a magic circle into a Rating Game field.

* * *

 **A few moments later...**

The Young Devils meeting room was now empty of the elders and two of the heirs leaving Sona, Rias, Sairaorg, Seekvaira, their respective peerages, and the Four Great Satans. Rias was looking over at her childhood friend as she walked over with a mischievous grin.

"So, when's the wedding?" Rias asked.

Sona only let out a sigh, as she shook her head at her friend's antics, and looked back at the redhead.

"Yuta isn't doing it for the marriage, he's just doing it so I can keep my freedom and dream from being taken from me if I marry Eric Naberius. So, he's doing this more of favor than anything else." She explained to her childhood friend.

That… wasn't the response either Rias or Serafall were expecting as the latter of the two started to cry crocodile tears.

"WAAAAH! I already bragged to Gabriel that the Devils just got Yuta on our side! Now I have to call her back and tell them it didn't happen!"

Sirzechs only shook his head at the Leviathan's reaction as he looked over at Sona.

"Did he say why he wouldn't marry you?" He asked her.

The ravenette nodded her head as she pushed up her glasses.

"He said, _'I just want you to find someone who will genuinely love you back. I'm sorry but I can't do it, I feel as if I do this I'll be betraying the love I had for Fumika and Xenovia.'_ I... And I don't really know how he personally feels about me." Sona told him, looking downcast.

Most of the other Devils present tilted their heads in confusion as multiple screens appeared before them showcasing a heavily forested arena with two small fortresses signifying the competitor's bases.

"Everyone, it seems that things are about to get interesting," Sairaorg stated as everyone brought their gazes towards the screens, especially the one showing Yuta sitting in front of his 'peerage'.

* * *

 **With Team Geed...**

"Thank you for agreeing to help me with this 'selfish' request of mine, guys," Yuta said as he looked at his companions, nodding at them in gratitude.

"Don't worry. We got the gist of it. To help Sona-Kaichou and free her from the engagement, right? I don't see why we would even refuse to help in the first place, Nii-san." Yuya said next, looking determined at his brother.

"You can always count on us whenever you need help, Yuta-san." Asia spoke next, agreeing with the younger Ultra.

"Arigatou, minna." Yuta said, smiling warmly at his friends.

He then adopted a serious expression.

"Just like how we previously discussed, we already have a strategy to fight our adversaries. Each of you now has some Capsules to make use of. Are there any questions?" The leader asked, but no questions came.

"Alright then. I wish you all good luck, everyone. We must defeat Naberius or force him to surrender in order to win this Rating Game. Let's go!" Yuta then stood up from his chair and raised his fist while also giving a battle cry to his comrades.

"Alright!" The others soon following after him.

The 'peerage' nodded their heads in agreement to the previously discussed plan as they all split off into groups.

* * *

 **Back to the Devils...**

"Oh? A Rating Game with Geed participating in it? Now that's something I can't afford to miss!" An excited Azazel spoke as he showed up in the room. A big grin on his face.

"Azazel?" Sirzechs glanced at the Governor, acknowledging him.

The spectators all already had a brief idea of how Eric Naberius' peerage consisted of him and his fifteen servants. But when the entry for Yuta's group was delivered to them:

* * *

 **Oki William's (Unofficial) Peerage:**

 **Oki _'Yuta'_ William**: [King]

 **Yoruno Fumika** : (Mutation) [Queen]

 **Xenovia Quarta** : [Knight]

 **Shidou Irina** : [Knight]

 **Asia Argento** : (Mutation) [Bishop]

 **Grimoire Lux** : (Mutation)[Bishop]

 **Satou Daichi** :(Mutation) [Rook] x2

 **Oki Yuya** : (Mutation) [Pawn] x8

* * *

Most of them looked in disbelief at the way the majority of the New Generation Hero's team was classified as.

"Asia, Daichi, Fumika and Lux... They are all considered to have the equivalent power of the Mutation Pieces?" Rias looked at the data provided by the Rating Games' Management Staff and how they classified Yuta's companions based on what Evil Piece was the most suited for each of them. Others also shared her look of surprise over the results.

Amongst the Evil Pieces, there are also special pieces known as the **[Mutation Pieces]**.

If reviving a person requires more than one piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. They are said to be very rare, and only 1 out of 10 Devils possess the Piece.

"Yuya... So he is also as valuable as all [Pawn]s pieces together. Just like me." Issei thought as he looked at his kouhai's data.

Saji and Ruruko also looked astounded by how one of their new colleagues was also labeled as a [Pawn], while also being equivalent to more pieces than the two of them combined.

"The Oki brothers... Just how strong they are now?" Saji wondered with a sour face, imagining Ultramen Geed and Zero destroying several supernatural creatures.

* * *

 **With Fumika/Zetton**

Already transformed, the Kaiju Musume was flying through the field, looking for her specific target.

"!?"

She quickly used her teleport ability to avoid a beam of magic, at the last second, aimed towards her.

Now standing in front of Zetton was a woman with scarlet hair with semi-long crimson hair and emerald-green eyes. She was also looking smugly at the Chaos User.

"So you are one of those foolish humans I have been hearing about as of lately. Do you really think you and your 'leader' can get in our master's way? it's only a matter of time before my lord kills him and weds the Sitri Girl. As for you, it seems you have the terrible luck of running into me, Eric-sama's [Queen]!" The woman boasted as Zetton's eyes widened at this.

"I see. So you're the [Queen], huh?" This actually makes things better for me. It spares me the trouble of looking for my _target_." Zetton said back, cracking her knuckles.

The Devil was now furious at the way the Kaiju Musume was looking defiantly to her.

"You insolent human! Know your place! Don't think that you-Argh!" The [Queen] tried to retort, but never got the chance as the monster girl suddenly teleports in front of her and delivers a strong punch in the face.

"Y-You little bitch! I'll kill you!"

The Devil tried to retaliate but Zetton next began to use her quick teleport ability to confuse her opponent, randomly attacking the servant from all directions. The [Queen] became unable to keep up with the attacks and the fight soon turned into a one-sided beating.

* * *

 **With the spectators**

"Fumika-chan sure looks very serious today. I wouldn't like to be in her opponent's place." Kiba commented as some of the Young Devils winced at the way said girl was pummeling down her opponent.

 _'Sometimes I forget that Yuta is not the only 'monster' on their team.'_ Issei thought.

* * *

 **Back with Zetton**

 **[EX Red King!]**

Zetton's arms changed into EX Red King's arms, looking dark bulky ones with magma flowing within it.

" **Magma Blast!** " The Kaiju Girl called as she delivered one powerful lava empowered punch onto Eric's [Queen], also causing an explosion upon contact.

 ***Boom!***

"Ahh!"

 ***Crash!***

The amount of power used made Devil crash hard against the forest's ground, leaving a long crater on the field.

A bright light engulfed the [Queen] Servant as she left the Rating Game's field.

 **[Lord Naberius' Queen has retired]** A voice announced.

* * *

 **With the watchers...**

"They already took out Eric Naberius' Queen!?" Seekavira spoke, shocked at the display of strength used by the human girl.

"I see. So Yoruno Fumika can apparently fuse her soul with the Zetton Kaiju Capsule and use its powers to transform? And her arms changed due to the EX Red King Capsule she is also carrying? I really wish I could study those Capsules." Ajuka commented, interested after hearing about the cosmic items'.

"You'll have to enter in the line, Ajuka. I already tried, but no matter how much I tried to ask Yuta, he still refuses to allow any of us to check the Capsules' powers." Azazel spoke, releasing a tired sigh.

No matter how much he asked, the Ultraman in question refused to allow anybody else to check his group's items, stating that they are dangerous and only his team knew how to properly harness their powers.

* * *

 **With Yuya...**

The younger Oki was walking through the forest when he heard the announcement about Fumika's target being defeated.

"Yosh! Fumika-san already defeated their [Queen]. In that case, I better step up my game as well." The young boy exclaimed aloud, sounding more pumped after hearing the announcement.

"Not so fast! It seems we have a funny guy here." A taunting voice suddenly said.

Eight new figures suddenly emerged from the forest's shadows, surrounding Yuya.

"Oh. So you guys must be the [Pawn]s." Yuya commented, eyeing each of them.

"Get him!" One of the Pawns said as they all conjured magic circles and used it to fire beams towards the ravenette.

 ***Boom!***

The attack hit Yuya from all directions, not allowing him to dodge at any angle as he was engulfed in a massive explosion.

"Hahahah! We got him! What an idiot! Walking alone on his own." The [Pawn]s boasted, believing that the young boy was dead.

* * *

 **With the Devils**

"Yuya!" Koneko called in horror as she and Gasper looked worried that their friend was done for.

"..."

"Strange, they still haven't announced Oki-kun's death or defeat." Ruruko pointed out.

"Masaka..." Raynare trailed off as she and the others turned back to keep watching the screen that showed Yuya's position.

* * *

 **Back to the fight...**

"Whoa! That was close!" A voice interrupted as all eight [Pawns] stopped laughing for a moment.

From the flames generated by the explosion, an unscathed Ultraman Zero appeared. All of his opponents looked at him with wide eyes and jaws down, completely speechless.

"Well then! Now it's my turn! **Emerium Slash!** " The Ultra called as he fired a powerful green beam from the crystal on his forehead.

"Argh!" The beam managed to hit one of the [Pawn]s, quickly taking the Devil down.

 **[Lord Naberius' Pawn has retired.]**

"You bastard!" The seven remaining Devils charged towards Zero.

" **Ultra Zero Lance!** " The Warrior of Light called as he raised his Ultimate Bracelet and summoned one of his personal weapons: The Ultra Zero Lance.

It was Ultraman Zero's version of the well-known weapon first used by Ultraman Jack.

Skillfully, Zero managed to fight back against the Devils with his lance, showing that he possessed some skills using it.

"Argh!" The Ultra threw his weapon and managed to pierce one of the Devil servants in the shoulder, making it quickly fall on the ground and agonize in pain before being removed off the fight.

 **[Lord Naberius' Pawn has retired.]**

" **Ultra Zero Defender!** " The Ultra called back his weapon, next turning it from a lance to its shield mode.

Deciding to play Captain America, Zero began to use his Ultra Shield to smack his remaining opponents.

One of the Devils was very unfortunate as he got badly beaten in the face by Zero, who used his shield to smack the former's face so hard that it even ended breaking the [Pawn]'s nose other than knocking him out.

 **[Lord Naberius' Pawn has retired.]**

Storing his weapon, Zero next approached another [Pawn] and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick in the man's face, sending the Devil away as he crashed against several trees before finally being removed from the Rating Game as well.

 **[Lord Naberius' Pawn has retired.]**

"Damm you! How can a human be so strong!?" One of the remaining Devils exclaimed before charging against the Ultra Warrior.

The Ultra blocked his opponent's attack and quickly grabbed his adversary's right shoulder before using his free hand, coating it into a blue aura, to deliver a chop onto his enemy's head.

The blow made the Devil's face meet the ground as it ended shoving his head inside the field.

 **[Lord Naberius' Pawn has retired.]**

Wasting no more time, Zero immediately removed the two Sluggers from his head and used them to slash two more of the Devils, quickly managing to take them down as well.

" **Zero** **Slugger Slash!** " The Warrior of Light called out.

"Argh!"

 **[Lord Naberius' two Pawns have retired.]**

There was only one more enemy [Pawn] left. Noticing this, Ultraman Zero prepares to fire his Ultra Beam at the last opponent.

However...

"W-Wait! I surrender!" The Devil called out, too much afraid now to face the Ultra after seeing how much more powerful the human boy was. This got the Devil to be teleported away from the field.

 **[Lord Naberius' last Pawn has surrendered.]**

...

"Alright... Not what I expected as the way for it to end, but I at least managed to do my part as well! It's 20000 years too early for you Devils to beat me!" Ultraman Zero exclaimed, feeling proud that his training has paid off.

* * *

 **With the spectators...**

"Wow... Although... I suppose I shouldn't be surprised after seeing what Geed and Koulder were capable of... Yuya, he is also quite an interesting one, isn't he?" Azazel commented as several others agreed with him.

 _'Yuya-kun... He also got stronger after the Treaty Summit... And yet I didn't... I... I'm falling behind everyone...'_ Koneko thought, feeling down for a moment as she clenched her fists in frustration.

This didn't go unnoticed by Rias and Akeno.

 _'Koneko...'_ Rias could already guess what was passing through the loli's head.

* * *

 **With Daichi/Gundam...**

Nearby a waterfall, the Armored Warrior was exchanging blows with the two [Rook]s that served the Naberius' heir.

He grabbed both of their fists when the two Devils tried to attack him st the same time and kicked them away from him.

 _'I could have both of them out if I used my Ultraman Suit now, but Yuta told me that it's better to save it for the bigger threats. Hmm...'_ The White Warrior pondered about what he should do next.

"Damm... How can these humans be so strong?" One of the [Rook]s commented as she glanced at her companion.

"This shouldn't be possible! Aren't Devils supposed to be stronger than humans!?" Her partner replied back as he glared at Gundam.

"Are you serious? Wow, would it really hurt to accept the idea that humans can fight against the Supernatural on equal terms? And I'm not even using a Sacred Gear or anything of the kind." Gundam asked the two Devils, trying to convince them that humans could be strong like them.

"What!? How is this possible!? Devils are and will always be above humans! That's why we decide to turn into ones ourselves!" The male [Rook] replied, still looking down at the Chaos User.

Now offended by this, Gundam decided to not let them go off so easily.

"Okay, that's it! You asked for it! I will show you why humanity shouldn't be underestimated!"

 **[Vernier Bugster!]**

Gundam pulled out the Vernier Bugster Capsule and turned it on. The small item soon transformed into the Combat Gamer support robot from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's series.

Combat Gamer is a small black, white, and orange Fighter Aircraft-themed support robot with Gatling guns for arms. It can combine with Kamen Rider Snipe to assume Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, equipped with both the jetpack-like Air Force Winger on his back for flying purposes and the rotary-like Gatling Combats.

" **Build Up! Phase 2!** " Gundam called out as the support robot equipped itself on the Chaos User, just like how it would do to Kamen Rider Snipe. The devils looked shocked, not expecting this.

 **[Lock On!]**

"Oh, s-shit! Run!" The [Rook]s tried to escape by flying away, but Gundam had already marked them with his Semblance.

"Kurae! **Machinegun Destroy!** " The Armored Warrior shouted as he fired several missiles and used his bullets to rain bullets of energy upon them.

 ***Boom!***

"Argh!"

[Lord Naberius' Rooks have retired]

"I better join the others," Gundam spoke as he flew away once his job was done.

* * *

 **Back to the spectators...**

"Holy shit! Gatlings and missiles!? When does Daichi learn to do that!?" An astonished Issei asked.

"I think it's due to the power of the monster called Vernier Bugster. if I remember correctly, it's one of the monsters Yuta and the others defeated during Kuoh Academy's Open Day." Momo commented as the others also began to remember that.

* * *

 **With the Church Trio and Lux...**

Angel, Xenovia, and Irina were facing the remaining members of Eric's peerage: his two [Bishop]s and [Knight]s

Curiously, Lux was attached to Xenovia's back, like some sort of backpack, deciding to stay with the girls to offer support and assurance that the trio was ready to face stronger opponents. That they could fight without the others.

Irina was wielding Oblivion(made from the Alien) and Frost Pain Modified(Freeze Roidmude).

Angel's body was flowing with a mixture of light, holy and Chaos energy.

Xenovia was now wielding what looked like her Durandal, but slightly different. She was able to feel Chaos and Holy aura in it.

The new Durandal now has some black linings within the blue blade alongside possessing four slots that could be used simultaneously to place more than one Capsule at the same time. This is Xenovia's new personal weapon, Chaos Durandal.

"..." The bluenette looked apprehensively at her new weapon.

"Daijoubu, Xenovia. Believe in Yuta. And Believe in yourself as well!" Lux assured her.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Nighttime - At the New Residence**

There were times when Xenovia had nothing to do since her weapon was destroyed by Ultraman Whire and she couldn't train with it.

So she would often see what Yuta waas doing to repair her weapon.

Sometimes, she would end peeking through the door of her savior's room and grown worried as she noticed how exhausted he would look while working to repair her weapon.

"Huh... Just a bit more... Here and there... Some final adjusting and tunings..." The ex-exorcist would hear him muttering something from time to time.

And there were times where she would find Yuta sleeping with his face pressed against the desk, the latter being so concentrated in his work that he forgets to actually rest properly on a bed.

"Thank you for working hard, Yuta." Xenovia smiled a little in gratitude to the boy as she placed a white blanket around his shoulder.

Before leaving the room, Xenovia plants a small kiss on Yuta's cheek.

"Oyasumi." The bluenette spoke one last time as she turned off the room's lights and closed the door before leaving.

Unaware to her, Yuta soon blushed and smiled a little as he kept sleeping.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

Xenovia looked again at Chaos Durandal and remembered how Yuta delivered it to her with a joyful face, stating that it would draw the full potential of the Chaos inside of her soul. And that it would never break again by someone like Whire as long as she kept a strong heart, full of hope.

"Right... I will believe in Yuta! And in myself!" Xenovia declared as she prepared to face her opponents. Angel and Irina nodding in agreement to her while Lux was looking approvingly to the bluenette.

"That's right! That's the spirit!" The familiar/[Bishop] told her.

"Let's go! Irina! Asia!"

"Okay,!/Hai!" Were Irina and Asia's replies.

The trio charged against their four adversaries. Irina and Xenovia faced the [Knights] while Angel was dealing with the [Bishop]s.

 _'I only used to stay on the sidelines, offering support and healing while everyone else fought. But no more! I will also fight alongside everybody else to protect this world! To help Issei-san, Yuta-san, and everybody else!'_ Angel thought determined as she summoned a bow of light and aimed it at her Devil adversaries.

" **Holy Arrow!** " The blonde angelic fighter called, firing several arrows of light at the enemy [Bishop]s, managing to take them out.

Irina first used the Frost Pain she received to acquire her opponent's moves and next proceeded to use Oblivion several times to slash her frozen adversary.

 _'I won't fail again! Not anymore! I will grow stronger with Xenovia and the others to protect humanity! I will fight for what I believe is to be the right thing and not what somebody else used to tell me! All so I can open Itsuki's eyes one day!'_ The chestnut-haired ex-exorcist thought as she began to feel the Chaos inside of her soul empowering her and the holy attribute within her body.

Xenovia immediately used her new sword's upgrade to corner her opponent, not allowing the Devil [Knight] the chance to counter as she delivered a powerful slash to her enemy.

Wanting to test one thing, she pulls out Bemular's Capsule that she got from Daichi and inserts it onto one of her Chaos Durandal's Capsule Slots.

 **[Bemular! Connect!]** The voice came from the blue blade, surprising her.

"Graur!"

An itineration of Bemular appeared next to the bluenette before it got absorbed by her sword.

" **Pale Messen(Wave) Slash!** " Xenovia called as she fired a powerful blue energy slash from her Chaos Weapon as it engulfed all remaining four Devil servants.

"Argh!"

Once the attack was done, the girls' surroundings have been altered as everything near to the Devils got wiped away.

"Whoa..." Xenovia, Irina and Asia looked in disbelief at the damage the user of Durandal caused.

 **[Lord Naberius' Knights and Bishops have retired]**

* * *

 **Back to the audience...**

"Asia. Irina, Xenovia. The three of them managed to take out the last servants. They also got stronger." Issei exclaimed, looking happy for the Church Trio.

"Now they just have to take out Eric Naberius' and Yuta's team will win the Rating Game," Rias said next, also happy for the group of humans.

Sona also looked relieved and happy that Yuta's team was winning with an overwhelming advantage. But she couldn't help but feel that something very bad could happen at any moment with the Chaos Users.

* * *

 **In front of Eric Naberius' fortress**

"Good job, you three! I always knew you girls had the potential within your hearts!" Ultraman Zero said to Xenovia, Irina and Asia, giving thumbs up to the new trio of friends.

Currently, all members of Team Geed were reunited at their enemy's base. Ready to take out the final boss.

"I will deal with it. He's mine." Yuta, now transformed into Ultraman Geed Primitive, announced as he entered the fortress while his companions followed after him.

Surprisingly, there were no traps inside the place and the 'peerage' soon came across the enemy [King], who was calmly sitting on a throne, waiting for the group.

"This is the end, Naberius. It's over. All of your servants have been defeated. You're the only one left. There is no point in continuing this." Geed said to his opponent.

However...

"Shut up! Don't you dare tell me what to do, human! I will get Sona Sitri once I personally destroy all of you!" The Pure Blood Devil exclaimed in rage.

"Never! I won't let you take her freedom away! And a bastard like you who doesn't care about her feelings doesn't deserve her! I will help protect her dream!" Geed pointed a finger to Eric.

"And what do you know!? This is none of your business!"

"Sona may be a very strict person, but I know that she is also someone that takes her role of Student Council President very seriously because she is looking after everybody back at our Academy! She is also the most intelligent person I came across! And her intense devotion to her dream of opening a Rating Game School that is available to all regardless of their status... How can I not be touched by someone amazing like that!?"

* * *

 **Back to the audience...**

Sona couldn't help but blush after hearing the way Yuta was talking about her.

 _'Yuta...'_ She thought sadly as she began to think that despite everything that he did, he was not interested in her.

* * *

 **With Geed...**

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Know your place, human! I could care less about that stupid dream of hers! How can something that is going to make Pure Blood Devils lose influence be a good thing!?" Eric demanded from the Blue-Eyed Ultra.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to teach you that things like status hardly matter by now!" Geed replied, adopting a fighting stance.

But before the two began to fight, Eric's body suddenly got covered in a black ominous aura as his eyes turned red.

"Eh?" Zero looked confused at the Devil heir, noticing a strange energy signature in him.

"Allow me to lend you a hand." A familiar voice spoke as Magi suddenly appeared behind Eric.

"You!" Geed recognized the jester.

"That's Magi!?" Zetton asked her boyfriend.

Magi just smiled at the group as he pulled out a Kaiju Capsule and injected it onto Eric's body.

"Ahh!" The Devil cried in pain as the Capsule slowly entered his body just like a Dopant's Gaia Memory in Kamen Rider W.

"What have you done!?" Gundam asked Magi.

Nobody ever saw what happened if a supernatural being came into contact with a Capsule. But they were about to find out now...

"Bye!" Magi ignored the question as he waved to the group, vanishing away from the scene.

* * *

 **Back to the audience...**

"What is going on!? Who was that child!?" Serafall demanded as everybody also began to look horrified at what was happening at the Rating Game.

"Something's wrong with the System! I can't interrupt the Game!" Ajuka exclaimed.

"What!?"

* * *

 **With Team Geed...**

"Oh my Chaos..." Lux muttered as the Chaos Users watched the Naberius' heir pass trough some monstrous transformation.

The Devil's skin and clothes all turned black and his eyes became yellow while he was also growing in size.

Once the morphing process was done, Eric Naberius now looked like one of Kingdom Hearts' Darkside Heartless.

A Darkside is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

"What is this thing!?" Xenovia asked as she pointed her blade to the giant demon.

"That's a Darkside! A monster of pure darkness!" Zero exclaimed as he prepared to fight, combining his Sluggers into the Zero Twin Sword.

"I can feel an enormous amount of malice and darkness inside him! Minna, be careful!" Angel spoke next.

 **[Ultraman Belial! Strong Gomorant!]**

Lux turned into his Belial Fusion Monster form, ready to fight as well now.

 ***Clank!* *Clank!* *Blink!* *Flash!***

The Gundam armor fell from Daichi's body as he raised his Beta Capsule and transformed into (Shin) Ultraman.

"Ikuzo! Minna!" Geed said as his companions followed after him and began to attack the Darkside.

* * *

 **Back to the audience...**

"Daichi-senpai is also an Ultraman now!?" Koneko commented as she watched the new Ultra face the giant monster of darkness with the others.

"We have to do something! We have to help Yuta and the others!" Issei exclaimed to everybody, worried about his trapped friends inside the Rating Game.

Azazel and Ajuka were trying to find out a way to stop the Rating Game, but they were not bearing any success. They would intervene since Magi appeared from out of nowhere and turned Eric into a monster. Something clearly not expected.

 _'Hang in there guys...'_ Raynare thought as she hoped the Team Geed would win the fight.

"Are we just supposed to watch?" Sairaorg asked with a frown as he also got interested in actually fighting the Darkside Geed's group was facing right now.

"Are? Has somebody noticed where Kaichou went to?" Saji suddenly asked, gaining the others' attention.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Rating Game...**

" **Wrecking Burst!** "

" **Wide Zero Shot!** "

" **Specium Kousen!** "

" **Spark Combo!** " The three Ultras shouted in unison as they combined their signature attacks and fired it onto Darkside's face.

The giant of Darkness fell on the ground as the Chaos Users managed to keep corner the huge creature.

"Yatta! Just one more hit and we will destroy it!" Irina exclaimed.

But before they could deal the last blow:

"Hold it right there!" A new voice called the group.

Turning to the source, the group soon adopted expressions of horror upon looking to find Sona being held hostage by a Kyrieloid.

 **Honō ma Senshi(Infernal Warrior )-Kyrieloid** is part of the aliens known as the Kyrie that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episodes 3 and 25. In the series, Kyrieloid was the result of a race of devil-like creatures who had viewed themselves as prophets for Mankind's future.

"Sona!" Geed called after the Sitri heiress.

* * *

 **With the audience...**

"So-tan!"

"Kaichou!"

Serafall and Saji yelled in horror after seeing the evil Alien using someone dear to them as hostages.

* * *

 **Back to the Rating Game...**

"Teme! You coward!" Zero said next, furious.

"One misstep and I kill her! You hear me!?" Kyrieloid threatened the group.

"Dammit!" Zetton cursed next.

"Darkside! Now! I also brought the girl you wanted, see her?" Kyrieloid ordered the giant Heartless as it finally recovered from the Ultras' attack. He then showed Sona to the dark creature.

The monster did not waste time and immediately summoned a portal behind the Chaos Users, using it to pull them inside of it.

"Ahh!"

One by one, the members of Team Geed were pulled into the portal.

Angel...

Irina...

Strong Gomorant...

Shin Ultraman...

Xenovia...

Ultraman Zero...

And...

"Yuta!" Zetton called as she extended her hand, trying to reach her boyfriend.

"Fumika!" Geed did the same for her.

But it failed as the Kaiju Girl also got dragged into the portal at the last moment when their hands were about to meet.

"Ah!"

"No!"

Geed couldn't help but watch helplessly as his girlfriend entered into the portal. It finally closed after that.

* * *

 **With the audience...**

A portal suddenly appeared in front of the Devils as the members of Team Geed came from out of it, one by one. All except their leader.

"Guys!" Issei seemed relieved to see that they were okay.

"No! No! We need to go back!" A frantic Fumika said as she quickly recovered and tried to jump back into the portal. Only for it to close in her face.

"Dammit!" She cursed and punched the floor in frustration, leaving a large crater on it.

"Fumika-san..." Yuya and Xenovia looked concerned at her, trying to find a way to calm the Kaiju Girl.

* * *

 **Back to Geed...**

"Here you go!" Kyrieloid forcibly tossed Sona at the New Generation Ultra.

"Are you okay, Sona?" The Warrior of Light manages to safely catch her.

"Yes. I'm fine, Yuta." She replied to him. The Hero could see some bruises on her body but decided to not press about it now.

"And my job is also done," Kyrieloid said coldly to them as he teleported away from the scene.

"Stay behind me, Sona. The Darkside is not someone you can currently fight against." The Ultra told the heiress while gesturing to the giant Heartless in front of them.

"What happened with Naberius?" She asked Geed.

"I have no idea. I only saw a Capsule being forcefully injected into his body."

"What!?"

"We can investigate this later! We must first take this monster down!"

The two looked at Darkside as the creature formed a giant orb of darkness in its hands and threw it at the two.

 **[Ultraman Geed! Acro Smasher!]**

Seeing no point in trying to block the attack, the Ultra turned into his blue form and quickly grabbed Sona bridal style, running away with her as the orb attack destroyed everything within the surroundings. As the two escape, Darkside soon began to follow after the two.

"Ah!" The Student Council President looked flustered at this.

"We can't fight it in the fortress! Without the others, we need to face him in an open field and that can give us some advantage!" The Ultra told Sona.

"I-I see! I agree! In that case, take me to the waterfall where Satou was fighting Eric's [Rook]'s, I need water to use my strongest magic!"

"Got it!" Geed complied and took her to said spot.

* * *

 **At the waterfall**

There was still sometime before the Darkside caught up to the two of them, giving the duo some time to prepare themselves.

"Thank you." Sona finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Huh? What for?" The currently blue Ultra Hero asked her.

"For defending me... And for supporting my dream..." Sona said, looking at geed with a warm smile, something he never would have expected her to do because of her strict personality.

 _'Sona...'_ The Ultra looked speechless at her.

"It's nothing. I already told you that it isn't that big of a deal. That's what friends are for. Right, Sona?" The Ultra replied to her.

"Yes... I know... And Yuta... About that... I remember you telling me to find someone I genuinely love, right?" The Sitri Devil asked back.

" ***Chuckle*** That's right. And once you're free from the arranged marriage, I hope you find your soulmate. You deserve that kind of happiness as well."

"Thank you... And I already found someone I'm interested in."

"Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?" The Ultraman asked her, feeling curious.

"He is someone that faces much crisis, offering to help those around him. While he does have quite a sharp tongue and gets on people's nerves, he also has a heart to truly care about those different than him. His most striking feature... Are his big curved eyes..." Sona answered.

Geed quickly connected the dots and now looked in surprise at her. His blue eyes piercing hers'.

"Sona... You..." He trailed off.

The Sitri heiress just looked away, unable to face him.

"Yuta, I-" She tried to speak.

 ***Crash!***

She never got the chance to finish saying as the Darkside finally appeared before the two of them.

"Darkside!" Geed shouted, glaring at the dark abomination.

Sona wasted no time and began to make use of the water around her to make water serpents, firing them at Darkside.

But...

"No... It's no use! Why I can't hurt it!?" She asked panicked, after seeing how the monster remained unscratched from her attacks.

"Don't panic! It's not over yet! We can still take him down!" Geed told her, assuring her.

"But how!?" Son asked him, desperate.

"I was able to almost finish it because my friends were backing me up. Now that it recovered from our attacks, the only way for us to destroy it is if we combine our powers. Your water magic and my Ultra Beam."

"Eh!? But how are we going to do that? Firing our attacks at the same time will be enough?"

"No, that won't be enough! I have to combine your waterkinesis with my Acro Smasher's Atmos Impact and turn them into one to take Darkside down! That's our only chance!" The Ultra argued!

* * *

 **With the others...**

"Yuta, be careful." Fumika began to pray, hoping that the silver-eyed Hero would manage to somehow defeat Darkside.

"So-tan. Will-tan." Serafall looked concerned towards the two of them. Frustrated that she couldn't do anything to remove them from the Rating Game.

"Kaichou..." Saji gritted his teeth in frustration, cursing himself for only being able to watch as he saw Geed and Sona facing the giant monster together.

* * *

 **With Geed and Sona...**

The two were now flying mid-air while avoiding Darkside's energy blasts. Said attacks were being fired from the heart-shaped hole in its chest.

When one of the orbs of energy was about to hit Sona, Geed quickly got in the way and made a white barrier to nullify the attack.

"Are you ready, Sona!?" The Ultra asked her, dispelling his barrier.

"Yes!"

Sona began to conjure a large blue magic circle with the Sitri crest on it around her and the Ultra Warrior.

The circle then made the two be surrounded by large amounts of water that were empowered by the heiress's demonic powers.

"Yuta, now!" Sona told him.

Wasting no time, Geed's arms turned into a sky-blue and his eyes began to glow stronger as his body began to absorb all the magic water Sona prepared to him.

As a result of this, Ultraman Geed's entire body was now covered in a dark blue aura.

* * *

 **With the others...**

"I can't believe it, Yuta and Sona combined their powers!?" Daichi asked as what he saw seemed unbelievable.

"Kaichou and Oki-kun are working togehter!? But how is that possible!?" Tsubaki asked next.

 _'I knew Geed Acro Smasher had some control over water, but to able to harness power from magic water like this!?'_ Lux wondered, astounded.

"Nii-san! Sona-senpai! Go!" Yuya spoke next, cheering for the two older teens.

* * *

 **Back to Geed...**

"Korede todomeda(The finishing blow)! **Atmos... Impact!** " Geed made an L-pose with his arms, firing an enhanced version of his **Atmos Impact** into the Darkside. The beam was now dark blue instead of its light tone.

The resulting attack was so powerful that it ended causing the Darkside to be cut in half once in contact.

"Argh!" The giant of darkness gave one last cry before exploding.

 ***Boom!***

...

"We did it... We did it!" Sona began to celebrate, accidentally embracing the blue Ultraman in joy. Upon realizing this, Sona blushed and quickly separated from him before recomposing herself.

"S-Sorry..." She said, looking away.

" ***Chuckle*** You know, you really should try to relax more like this, Sona. No need to be tense and strict all the time. This cute side of yours is actually nice." Geed teased the Devil.

"Eh!?" The heir now looked embarrassed at his words.

 **[Lord Naberius has retired. Victory goes to Oki Yuta]**

At this announcement, the two were teleported away from the field.

The Rating Game was finally over...

* * *

 **Current Capsules so far**

 **Yuta/Ultraman Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Megalon,

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon (GEED Arms: Firewall)

 **Yuya/Ultraman Zero : **Zero Darkness

 **Fumika/Kaiju Musume Zetton : **Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms), Bemstar,

 **Daichi/Gundam/Shin Ultraman:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher), Ultraman Suit(Anime Ultraman), _**Vernier Bugster(Combat Gamer)**_

 **Asia/Angel:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan),

 **Grimoire Lux/ Fusion Kaiju** **:** Justice, Gomora, Tyrant

 **Xenovia:** _**Bemular**_

 **Irina:** _**Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified)**_

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Ultraman Koulder : **EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon (Borreload Magnum), Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Itsuki/Ultraman Whire** : Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth, Dark Faust

 **Hosuke/Dark Knight Caius :** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Dragon Knight Antinomy** **:** Dragon Armour(?), War Hammer(?)

 **?/White Knight Aura** **:** Keshin Armour(?), Shield/Pile Bunker(?), Rapier(?),

 ** _?_**

 **Malevolent Entity(?):** _?_

 **Ultraman Orion:** _?_

 **Magi:** _?_

* * *

 **Capsule 33:** **Rating Game of Chaos** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Go! Now! ~Alive A life neo~" by Rica Matsumoto - Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Ending theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see many types of Capsules, Ultra, Kaiju and Special ones falling from the night sky.

The 'screen' then shatters and begins to show images of several characters:

Ultraman Zero, Strong Gomorant, Histoire, Gundam, Kaiju Musume Zetton, Angel, Xenovia, Irina, Issei in Balance Breaker, the ORC, the Student Council, Azazel, Vali and the Knights of Chaos.

We then see Ultraman Geed Magnificent and Ultraman Koulder Kai facing each other in a mortal battle while their surrounding is destroyed. Their fists connect and a bright flash appears.

 **Yoru ga akete mo**

 _(Though dawn breaks through the night)_

 **keshiki mi sezu ni**

 _(without a second glance)_

 **kasō no kūkan**

 _(a virtual scene passes me by)_

We see the ORC Devils in a mood of melancholy, looking at the sky as it changes from a bright sunny day to a dark red night. Irina and Asia are also making company for them there.

 **Nani o shitai no?**

 _(What do you want to do?)_

 **Gamen no naka de**

 _(Behind the screen, your eyes)_

 **yami o mitsume teru**

 _(peer deep into the darkness)_

The Student Council is in their room while there is heavy rain outside. Some are drinking tea while Sona and Saji lean against the window, both appear to be deep in thought about something.

 **Mō dame datte**

 _(You say it's useless but)_

 **te o age tetara**

 _(put up your hand and now)_

 **gyakuten mo aru-sa**

 _(a chance appears, a turnabout)_

A frustrated Daichi, Xenovia, and Yuya can be shown in the rain, tired and beaten when a light suddenly appears upon them, dispelling the rain.

 **Akiramenaide**

 _(Don't give up all hope just yet)_

 **nokoru chikara de**

 _(with what power you have left)_

 **tobira o akeyou**

 _(you open up the final door)_

Shows an image of a desperate Yuta being engulfed in darkness and sinking into a black ooze-like ground while a menacing pair of red eyes look down upon him. He is struggling to free himself and only his right arm ends remain free.

 **Ima ni mo ano itami ni**

 _(Even right now in the face of old pain)_

 **kokoro ga ore-sōde mo (Be Alright!)**

 _(though your heart feels like it may just fold (Be Alright!))_

We see Fumika praying, with her eyes closed, while some tears escape from her eyes. Behind her, Grimoire Lux and Histoire are shown lending part of their energies to her.

 **Angai omotte iru yori**

 _(Surprisingly, I think we'll realise)_

 **Bokura wa zutto tsuyoi monoda ze!**

 _(that the strength to go on was always waiting inside!)_

Back to Yuta, several hands of his friends suddenly appear as they began to pull him away from the darkness. They succeed and Yuta transforms into Ultraman Geed Primitive, blasting all the darkness away along with the pair of evil red eyes.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Yume ni odore**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! Dancing, all in a dream)_

 **Karada ga ugoku mama ni**

 _(Do it right now, while your body still moves)_

We can see Kaiju Musume Zetton, Ultraman, Angel, Irina, Xenovia and Scale Mail Issei fighting against Dark Knight Caius and Ultraman Whire.

 **Jibun to no tatakai ni**

 _(Plunging yourself in a fight with yourself)_

 **mōichido idomu nda**

 _(You take up the challenge once again)_

We see Yuya turning into Ultraman Zero and engaging into a fight against Zero Darkness.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Hashiridasou**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! To where wishes come true)_

 **negatta basho ni mukatte**

 _(Charging ahead, set your sights on that place)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, Croire and Histoire powering up a mysterious blue Capsule together as the background behind them turns into the galaxy.

 **Kagami ni utsuru deja vu**

 _(Smashing the feeling of odd déjà vu)_

 **ichigeki de uchikudaki**

 _(In the mirror reflected right back at me)_

Ultraman Geed Magnificent punches a mirror in front of him, destroying it and revealing an army of monsters behind it waiting for him. Ultraman Orion is revealed to be leading them.

 **shinjitsu o minogasu na!**

 _(Don't turn your eyes from the truth anymore!)_

All of Yuta's friends and allies suddenly joins him, ready to back him up.

At this, Geed accepts the challenge and charges towards the monsters without a hint of hesitation.

 **(Instrumental)**

A broken 'screen' suddenly began to repair itself as the cracks around it disappeared one by one to show an image that was on it:

Ultraman Geed Magnificent side by side with Ultraman Zero.

A flash then occurs and now Ultraman Geed is in his Dandit Truth form while Zero is now Ultraman Zero Darkness.

* * *

 **Here were chapters 32 and 33 of Ultraman GeeDxD**

There were so many things I wanted to write that I had to end making two chapters instead of one.

Under normal circumstances, I could not find a reason for Yuta/Geed's group to travel to the Underworld together with the Devils. So I decided to make a situation where Yuta needed to be called to a meeting with the Biblical Leaders and actually go there with his friends.

I will also skip the Rating Game between Rias and Sona's peerages since I can't find a reason to see Yuta and his friends involved in it other than to fight a Kaiju that suddenly decides to invade the Game. And I will not do that.

I already have some plans involving Yuya/Zero and Koneko meeting Kuroka while our white-haired [Rook] will end facing some other problems besides her older sister in the future. And there's another part where Yuya will also meet Ravel later.

I decided to finally try to fix things between Team Geed and Sona's peerage relationship and the result somehow ended with Yuta and his friends participating as an _'unofficial peerage'_ in a Rating Game to help the Sitri heiress. I only remembered recently that Naberius is also the clan that belonged to Koneko and Kuroka's former master. I will try to exploit this connection later.

I also made most of Team Geed be able to take out the enemy servants easily to display their current levels of strength to the Kuoh Devils, making them realize that they need to train to seriously in order to catch up with the Chaos Users.

I decided to put the Darkside Heartless in this chapter after playing some Kingdom Hearts, having this strange idea of using some powerful giant monster of darkness.

As for Yuta and Sona working together to take down the monster, I somehow got inspired by episode 12 of Ultraman Taiga. The moment when Ultraman Taiga Photon Earth suddenly decides to absorb Maria's magical water to enhance his Aurum Storium and turn the Ultra Beam blue and powerful enough to cut Gymaira in half on contact was pretty awesome in my opinion!

And it was to also show that Yuta doesn't need to use Ultraman Geed's most powerful forms all the time to beat some stronger opponents if someone is nearby to help him.

The next Fusion Rise form that Yuta is going to unlock will be Ultraman Geed: Le-Over Fist!

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **FinzDragzer** **:** Yep.

 **Scarlight Archfiend:** Hmmm... I'm actually considering putting Ghidora, Mecha Godzilla and perhaps SpaceGodzilla later in my story. Not sure about Godzilla itself.

 **Ultimate Kuuga:** It's okay. If you have any questions, I will gladly do my best to answer them.

 **yogaratw607:** Well, Noactive Succeed is not the second strongest form since that spot would be for Royal Mega Master due to having Ultimate Final as the most powerful form for Ultraman Geed. Yes, Yuya will achieve the Ultraman Zero Beyond form later.

 **brave kid:** Thanks!

 **DefinitelyNotOriginal:** I'm also enjoying Ultraman Taiga. My favorite thing so far in the show has been Ultraman Taiga Photon Earth and its abilities.

 **Guest DCDGojira:** Thank you! :)

 **nahariyanash:** Thanks. Maybe something like Persona 3's Tartaros as well? I don't know. Maybe I will make the same thing as Yu-gi-oh! Vrains when Geed and Orion battle for the last time.

Perhaps I will make Yuya stay with Le Fay and Kunou as well. Or maybe not. I'm not sure. As for Kuroka, I have no idea yet what to do with her.

What do you mean about antagonizing Yuta? I know I made him act like a jerk to the Kuoh Devils and other Supernatural beings many times, but he acts like that because he cares, in a way, about everybody's safety. He is the stern-but-kind type of guy. He acts like he mainly does because he wants everybody to properly prepare themselves in case they stumble upon a Kaiju or a Knight of Chaos and manage to protect themselves on there own in case he isn't nearby to help.

He is doing what he does to make everyone also accept the fact that humans can end turning into deadly opponents for the Supernatural Community. It may not look, but he actually does care about Supernatural beings' safety as much as the safety of humans because he believes in a possible coexistence between all the species.

He said bad things about the Pure Blooded Devils because the majority of them do look down upon humans. But he is aware of how different Rias and Sona's peerages are and respects them for that. He only jokes to try to lift the mood. And I believe that he certainly does have his serious moments when the situation calls for it. I don't think he is acting arrogant and more like a person that is confident in his own skills. Yuta is also aware that he is not invincible and can't do everything on his own.

And yes, as you said, the Knights of Chaos will not go after Great Red or Ophis because they aren't interfering at all with humanity. And when Koulder and Cao Cao meet, the Ultra is definitely going to humiliate the leader of the Hero Faction and actually teach him a lesson about who is really fighting for humanity.

And when Issei activates his Juggernaut Drive, Yuta/Geed will not attain a new form to help his friend. Instead, he, Asia and Ultraman Cosmos will combine their powers to help the Red Dragon Emperor calm down.

Yuya will get the Ultimate Aegis in a slightly different way than Zero did in the movie. He will also meet Ultraman Noa in a vision during a special arc I planned for him. It involves him and another DxD character. And of course, many people will still be interested in his and Yuta's powers, trying to 'persuade' the brothers in one way or another. But I'm still not sure about how the Angels and Fallen Angels will react upon the Ultimate Aegis' light yet.

I will make at least one more Kaiju Girl appear later in the chapters. But not sure about when. She will also be a new Knight Chaos.

Yuya will first need to domain his Ultraman Zero Darkness form and obtain the Luna-Miracle Zero and Strong Corona Zero forms before obtaining his Shining Ultraman Zero form. Not sure about when he will be able to turn into Ultraman Zero Beyond.

Not sure about your Kamen Zero-One idea because the series is still in the first part. I generally write fanfictions about series that already ended to avoid getting in some problems that may happen later due to not seeing the new series until the end.

I never watched Symphogear, I only read the Kamen Rider crossover fanfictions that these series possess. If I ever end making a crossover of Kamen Rider and Symphogear, I would have to watch all the episodes first. I'm actually thinking of doing something involving both franchises, but not sure about when. Still, I appreciate your advice.

Yeah, I know how much sucks to not have Internet and to be obliged to rely on your cell phone to type most of the time. It sure sucks and makes it very hard for me to write my fanfictions.

Good luck with your fanfics as well!

 **Ichika4594:** Yeah, sure. Maybe I will make someone with Ultraman Taiga's powers later in this story.

 **Toa Solaric:** I have no idea what I plan to do next. I will just keep writing for now. And yeah, I basically made Orion after Bohman.

 **FantasyQuester1996:** Yeah, I guess you're right. I will call both of them with those aliases for now on.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	35. Capsule 34

**Hello, welcome to chapter 34 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **Sorry for the time it took me to update another chapter. Things have been busy in my life as of lately.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 34: Interlude II**

* * *

 **Young Devils' Meeting Room**

With the Rating Game now over, Yuta and Sona were transported back to the others through a magic circle.

"We're back..." Sona spoke, relieved.

"Yeah..." Yuta said, smiling a little.

"Yuta! Sona/Kaichou!" Their friends and acquaintances approached the two of them.

"I'm so glad the two of you are okay!" Serafall exclaimed as she hugged the two students, making Sona flush red at this while the Ultra released a small chuckle.

"I appreciate the concern, but we're fine. In my case, I'm just a bit tired now, Sera-chan." The Warrior of light spoke to the Maou.

"Ahem. I think you should release the two of them, Lady Leviathan. Yuta needs to rest." Fumika says as she suddenly appears next to the female Maou and grabs her shoulder. Albeit seen smiling, the Kaiju Girl's eyes were slightly twitching in annoyance at the older woman.

Serafall pouted back at her but complied nonetheless, releasing Sona and Yuta from her embrace.

"Fumika, are you and the others okay? Was anybody hurt?" Yuta asked the blue-eyed girl in worry.

"That should be my line, Yuta. We are all okay. The Darkside just threw us out of the Rating Game. What about you?" His girlfriend asked back.

"I'm just a bit tired... I feel like I used up a lot more energy than I wanted to destroy the Darkside." The Hero explained as he tried to relax his body. The adrenaline from the previous battle finally left his system.

"Umu. Ok, I'm glad to hear that. So, do we leave now or you still need to do something here?"

"Well... There's still something I need to do." Yuta answers and next looks at Sona.

"Isn't it great? Now you are free as well, Sona. You no longer need to concern yourself with the engagement contract." He told the heiress with a small smile while also patting her shoulder lightly.

"Yuta... I..." Sona tried to speak, her face still blushing.

But the New Generation Fighter places a finger upon her lips, stopping the Devil from speaking any further.

"Look... We will talk later, okay?" He tells her, receiving a reluctant nod from the Sitri heiress.

Right after this, the Ultra Warrior and his team began to walk towards the exit door.

The rest of the room was silent as the Devils present were still in awe at the performance given by the Hero of Light at the end and his 'peerage' throughout the Rating Game.

"If no one has any questions then I will be on my way to pay a visit to the Naberius heir in the med bay. Later, guys."

With that Yuta, Fumika, Yuya, Daichi, Asia, Lux, Xenovia, and Irina made their way out of the room.

"..."

"What… the… hell." Was all Issei said as the Satans began to make their way towards the doors before Sirzechs stopped right before leaving.

"Rias, Sona, you have a month to train for your Rating Game. I hope the one you just watched gave you some… An incentive to try your hardest." With that, the redheaded Lucifer left the room.

"He's right. After watching that, it makes me want to go find that human and ask for a brawl." Sairaorg said with a grin as Seekvaira only shook her head.

Issei, on the other hand, looked at his left hand as he clenched his fist.

 _'I'm not sure how strong Yuta, Yuya, Koulder, and Tachibana Itsuki are right now, but I want to get even stronger so I can become the Ultimate [Pawn]. Not just to fulfill my dream of becoming a Harem King, but to protect the President as well.'_ The brunette thought as determination began to form inside of him.

With that in mind, a fire was lit in everyone present. A fire that would drive everyone to get stronger and reach for the goals they all hold dear to them.

* * *

 **Unknown location - Inside what appears to be a black Void**

Truth is shown reading Lux's book.

"The Supernatural Community began to think about the Chaos Users, more specifically about those that could eventually become Ultra Warriors: Galatic fighters that exist to protect Earth and humanity from cosmic-scale threats.

From now on, this world needs to be fully prepared to deal with the storm brought alongside individuals like Ultramen Geed, Zero, Koulder, Whire, and Orion." The cosmic entity spoke, before walking away while something is revealed behind him. It a detailed picture.

We can now see a huge painting of Ultramen Geed and Zero standing in front of Earth, protecting the blue planet from several silhouetted beings that want to either conquest or destroy the blue planet.

* * *

 **Opening Theme (Version 2): "Go forward" by KIMERU - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Opening 2 theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see two balls of light in the space, traveling through the galaxy, with many stars shining in the background, passing through various planets of the Solar System until they spot Earth.

We then see the balls turning into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero respectively as they appear to be heading towards the blue planet. More specifically, towards Japan.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Inochi aru bokura wa eien nado nai**

 _(We who have life are not eternal)_

 **Ikiru imi wo motomete samayoi tsudzukeru**

 _(We continue to wander, seeking a meaning for a living)_

It's daytime.

We see Yuta, with a calm expression, walking towards Kuoh Academy while passing trough Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryu Aika, Katase, Murayama, and Kiyome Abe while they either greet him or give some side glances.

Yuya then appears from behind his brother and greets him, making the older Ultra smile slightly.

 **(Instrumental)**

We see the Geed Riser, the Ultra Capsule Holder and the Ultra Zero Eye NEO resting on a desk.

 **Tatoe seikai janakute mo tada mae dake mitsumete**

 _(Even if it's not right, we just stare before us)_

We see scenes of the ORC and the Student Council as they are shown working hard and training to get stronger.

Yuya, Asia, and Irina appear to offer some help to Issei, Rias and the rest of the ORC. While Asia and Irina extend their hands to Issei, Yuya approaches Koneko with a soft expression.

Yuta, Fumika, Xenovia, and Daichi appear in front of Sona, Saji and the rest of the Student Council. Yuta smirks at Sona and offers a hand to her, which she gladly accepts.

 **Mirai wo michibiku kibō wakachiatte**

 _(Sharing the hope that leads to the future.)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, in his chibi form, discussing something with Histoire, Yuya's familiar, who was sitting on her book.

The screen splits in two to show Yuta and Yuya using their respective Ultra devices to transform at the same time into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero.

The screen then shows five images of Rias' peerage, Sona's peerage, Fumika with her Zetton Kaiju Capsule, Daichi with his Twin Breaker and Asia, Xenovia with Chaos Durandal and Irina together respectively.

 **Teru mī yami ni kieta kioku sagashiterunda**

 _(Tell me the memory I'm searching for, vanished into the darkness.)_

Ultraman Geed, in his Primitive form, is shown flying around Kuoh Town's skies while fighting a bunch of Raydragoons.

 **Ai fīru yuā furēmu kimi no shōdō hikari tsuranuke**

 _(I feel your flame, your impulse that penetrates through light.)_

We see Ultraman Orion doing several fighting poses.

He is first seen firing a golden Ultra beam by copying Ultraman's gestures.

A dark arm then appears and is shown touching the crystal on his forehead.

Next, the Ultraman appears to fire several circular blades in a random direction.

Magi is then shown facepalming at the sight of the Ultra randomly shouting to the skies.

The scene is finally replaced by Orion flying towards the _'screen'_ , trying to _'grab it'_ with his hand.

 **Onaji itami kanjite-itai**

 _(I want to feel that same pain.)_

The Knight of Chaos appear.

Aura, who has an expression of sorrow, is staying between Caius, who is on the left, and Antinomy, who is on the right.

Above the three, Ultraman Whire and Ultraman Koulder are shown to be side by side, with Croire, in her small size, sitting on Koulder's right shoulder while sporting a small grin.

.

The scene changes to show screenshots of Ultraman Zero, Issei in his Scale Mail, Kaiju Musume Zetton and Daichi as The Ultraman struggling while fighting an army of Sheerghosts led by Psycorogue and other Kaijus.

 **Wantsūsurī... Wantsūsurī... wizu sōru! I~ē! I~ē!**

 _(123... 123... with soul! Yeah! Yeah!)_

The six forms of Ultraman Geed: Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Tri-Slugger, Magnificent, and Dandit Truth are shown flying through the sky and gathering together while Ultimate Zero and Firewall Dragon are seen flying above them.

 **Kamu wizu mī, kamu wizu mī, gō fōwādo**

 _(Come with me, come with me, go forward)_

Strong Gomorant joins the six Ultra Fusion forms and all of them combine their signature attacks, firing a powerful beam towards the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Several images appear, showing everybody of Kuoh Academy smiling or happy while interacting with each other:

Issei is happily surrounded by Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina and Raynare.

Yuya and Koneko are shown to be eating a lot of sweets together with the former also playing video games together with Gasper at the same time.

Yuta is shown playing music with Fumika and Daichi. He is then shown helping Xenovia control her new Durandal and they are both shown sweating a bit, looking exhausted. Next, it is him, Sona and Saji talking and writing some important documents.

The final scene shows Ultraman Geed Primitive and Ultraman Zero flying together towards space as they later become stars.

* * *

 **Capsule 34: Interlude II**

* * *

"Why are we going to the med bay, Nii-san?" Yuya asked Yuta.

Right now, the Chaos Users were all heading to the medical bay prepared for the participants of the Rating Game.

"We need to check upon Eric Naberius, Yuya. Remember, we all saw Magi forcefully inserting a Capsule in that Devil, thus somehow turning Naberius into a monster of pure darkness." Daichi pointed out, receiving some nods.

As they reached the place, the group soon spotted the only [Pawn] of Eric's peerage that Yuya didn't get to beat.

Seeing the younger Oki, the Devil actually began to tremble a little as he now looks frightened at the human form of Ultraman Zero.

Having no time to deal with this minion's newfound fear, Yuta immediately gave the servant a serious glare.

"Take me to your [King]. Now." The older Ultra demanded.

"Y-Yes, sir! R-Right away! F-Follow me, please!" The [Pawn] immediately obeyed, not even thinking twice.

* * *

 **Inside the Medical Bay**

The Chaos Users passed trough several beds containing the rest of Eric's peerage. All looking badly beaten for being on the receiving end of the mortal attacks from Team Geed.

 _'I almost feel bad for them... Almost.'_ Lux thought, sighing.

When they reached the room the injured Naberius' heir was in, Yuta quickly opened the door and wasted no time as he entered. His friends soon after him.

Inside, they spotted Eric full of bandages and unconscious in a bed. It was only by a miracle that the heir was still alive after receiving a powerful Ultra Beam.

Yuta immediately began to examine the Pure Blood Devil's body.

 _'Where is it?'_ The Hero of Light thought as he kept searching for something near Eric.

 _'Now that I think about it, doesn't one need to have Chaos to even use a Capsule in the first place? How was this Devil even able to use one in this case?'_ Yuya wondered.

...

"Aha! I found it." Yuta exclaimed as he showed the Darkside Heartless' Kaiju Capsule, that near Eric's body, to his friends.

"Alright. One more Capsule acquired for our collection!" Xenovia spoke, pleased.

Only for...

 ***Crack!***

Only for the new Capsule to disintegrate itself in Yuta's hands.

" ***Collective gasp!*** "

"But why!?" Irina asked, not understanding what just happened.

"I see... So it was perhaps another one of those mass-produced types." Fumika suddenly spoke.

"Eh? Mass-produced types? What do you mean by that, Fumika-san?" Asia asked, curious.

"Well... Think about it, Asia. Somehow, the Knights of Chaos apparently have several copies of the Darklops Zero's Kaiju Capsule in their possession. They also use those same Capsules to summon as many Darklops as they wish and use them as a grunt force of sorts. Apparently, we can't acquire any of those Kaiju Capsules troughs the conventional way since anyone strong enough can destroy those Darklops, not only Chaos Users, and the Capsules used to summon them also get destroyed after they are defeated. They are all some sort of 'cheap copies'. Even if we destroy them, a new Kaiju Capsule won't come into our possession.

Now, by applying this same logic and assumption towards Ultraman Orion and Magi's group, we can also conclude the same thing..." Daichi proceded to explain, trailing off.

"I see! So that means that we only defeated another being from a Kaiju Capsule that could have also been mass-produced!" Xenovia said, finally catching on.

"Exactly! But if that's the case... That means that our new enemy can now also make several Darksides later in the future!" Yuta spoke, adopting a serious expression.

"Oh no..." Lux said, feeling concerned at this.

"Oi, oi! Are you serious!?" Yuya asked in disbelief as he next wondered how everybody of the allied forces would fair at the prospect of dealing against an army of Darkside Heartless.

Suddenly...

"Ahhh!"

The group turned to see that Eric Naberius suddenly woke up, only for the Devil to start contorting in pain on his bed.

"Whoa! Oi, what's wrong!? Calm down!" Yuya said, approaching the Devil in order to calm him down.

 _It was then that the group would see something that would haunt their minds for a while..._

"Argh!" Eric's eyes suddenly became completely white, his body adopted an ash grey tone and then...

 ***Whoosh!***

The Devil's body literally disintegrated, turning into ash!

"Holy shit!" Daichi yelled, surprised.

"Oh my God!" Irina exclaimed, startled.

"What... What just happened!?" Asia asked next, also horrified.

"Lord Eric!" The [Pawn] that was with the group exclaimed as he entered the room, getting closer to inspect the remains of his [King].

"So this is what happens..." Yuta spoke, adopting a grim expression.

Everybody else looks at him, now wanting some proper answers about what he was talking about.

"Does anyone ever wondered what would happen if a Supernatural creature actually attempted to have Chaos awakened within their souls? Well, here's your answer." Yuta revealed, getting expressions of shock from his companions.

"Damm..." Daichi muttered.

"The power of Chaos is only meant for humans, beings that don't belong to this universe or something that doesn't fall in the supernatural category. Should something like an Angel, Devil, Fallen Angel, Youkai, Vampire, Werewolf, Dragon or anything else supernatural attempt to harness this power... Things won't end pretty for any of them. The power of Chaos will only end destroying and deteriorate their bodies and then slowly corrode and extinguish their souls.

Such a cosmic source of energy is too much for any of them to be able to actually handle." Lux spoke next.

"As for what happened with the Naberius heir, I can only assume that maybe Magi, Orion or some other Chaos User forcibly tried to 'inject' Chaos inside the Devil's body at some point. Because if it wasn't for that, that guy wouldn't even have turned into a Darkside in the first place." Yuta added.

 _'Magi the Jester... How can someone that looks like a child be so horrible?'_ Irina wondered, adopting a disheartened expression as she thought how the young child could be so evil.

But then she also remembered about Itsuki and how he fooled the entire Church. At this, the ex-exorcist began to remember how things aren't always what it looks like...

"I will be right back. I will call the Devils." Yuta said, leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Yuya only looked at the remains of Eric Naberius with some pity.

* * *

 ** _? - Unknown location..._**

Yuya opens his eyes to find himself now floating in an unfamiliar place. All he could see was an endless black void with no life or any sort of sound.

"Where... Where am I am?" The young fighter spoke, confused as he looked around.

The last thing he remembered was that he was sleeping on one of the comfortable beds inside the guest room the Gremory Devils offered him. After the events of earlier, everybody from the team just wanted to have some well-deserved rest.

"I see you're finally awake." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?"

 ***Flash!***

A bright light momentarily blinded the new Ultra Warrior as he was forced to protect his eyes from the now intense rays.

 **BGM: Kingdom Hearts - Destati**

When the flash finally died down, Yuya now finds himself floating above what could be considered his version of the Dive to Heart from the Kingdom Hearts' franchise.

He could see the sole enormous and illuminated stained-glass pillar known as the "Station", rising from unseen depths within the black void he currently found himself in.

The platform was a mixture of red and blue colors. The stained-glass showed a picture of Yuya in the same position as Sora/Ventus, with his eyes closed and a peaceful smile. It also had a picture of his family smiling in the upper center of the circle, showing Yuta, his twin sister Yumi and his parents, Takuya and Miki. There were many "0" symbols where Sora's crowns were supposed to be.

 _'Wait... Nii-san told me that this is how his soul looked on the inside. Does that mean...'_ Yuya thought as his eyes slowly widened in realization while he gently landed on the platform.

"Yes, that's right. We are inside of your heart. Or to be more specific your dreamscape. Your conscience was brought here while your body is still resting in the Underworld's real plane of existence." The same voice from before spoke again as a familiar figure formed in front of Yuya.

"Truth?" The young Ultra asked as the white entity smiled to him.

"It's been a while, Oki Yuya." The cosmic being said, greeting the boy.

"Yeah. It is. But why are you contacting me? Aren't you supposed to generally talk with Nii-san in his dreams?" The dark-haired boy inquired, looking curious at Truth.

"Oh, not this time, my dear Yuya-kun. Right now, my business is with you." Truth replied as he summoned a pair of blue armchairs, out of thin air, for him and Yuya to sit on it.

"Please, have a seat, my boy." The entity offered.

"Umu. Alright. But you want something from me? Why?" Yuya asked as he sat on the armchair offered to him.

"Just like in your brother's case, I have been watching your progress, young one. My role is to provide some support whenever I can. This just happens to be one of these times and that's why I want to give you two gits:

#1 - I will unlock your own Semblance. A power that is exclusive only to you and nobody else. A power that defines you and makes part of your identity. An ability that comes from your heart and beliefs." The cosmic being raised a finger to the younger Oki, smirking at him.

"My own... Semblance? But isn't Lux the one supposed to help me develop this skill?" The young Ultra questioned, confused at this.

"Hehehe... It's not really a problem. You could say that this is a special exception. And think about your brother, he technically already had a Semblance before acquiring his familiar, Grimoire Lux." The cosmic being remembered the otherworlder.

"Oh yeah! That's right... And what's the second gift?" Yuya asked again, now sounding eager.

"#2 - I will give you a familiar. A loyal companion to help you and those precious to you... All in order to help you prepare yourself for the future threats awaiting you, Yuta and the others."

"Eh? A familiar as well?" The young Ultraman inquired, receiving a nod from Truth as his smirk slowly turned bigger.

"Just take your time first and search inside your soul... Your feelings and beliefs... Ask yourself this: _'Why I want power?',_ _'For what reason, I fight for?',_ _'For whose's sake I wish to get stronger and to protect?'_ "

"..."

Yuya nodded to Truth and obeyed, closing his eyes for a moment and reflecting upon the questions the white entity asked him.

"..."

When he was done, the young fighter decided to ask another question before attempting to obtain a Semblance and a familiar...

"Say, Truth... When we think about the Semblances, could you tell me how the other Chaos Users got their respective ones?" The Ultra asked.

Deciding to answer his question, the cosmic being procedes to respond:

"Sure. Very well. From where should I start now? Hmm... Oh! I got it! Let's see...

First, we have Yoruno Fumika. Her heart wished to have the ability to reach anything in her reach, giving birth to her [Telekinesis] skill.

For Satou Daichi, he obtained [Lock On] in order in order to hit/strike anything in his reach and to never miss his attacks.

In Asia Argento's case, her soul wished to be able to nullify all sorts of injuries that her Sacred Gear couldn't, like _'regeneration'_ of lost limbs. This led her to acquire [Reject]."

"Really? Interesting facts, I didn't know about that." Yuya said, digesting the information he just learned.

"Xenovia Quarta and Shidou Irina have yet to discover and come up with an understanding of what unique skills their souls are developing. And then, we have the other Chaos Users that don't belong to your group..."

Yuya adopted a serious expression once he heard about the other exceptional individuals.

"First, I can't reveal Caius, Antinomy and Ultraman Whire's Semblances, okay? You will have to find out about that on your own. I already explained to your brother that I can't interfere directly when Chaos Users are fighting amongst themselves. The same for new users like Ultraman Orion and Magi the Jester." Truth explained.

"I understand. Nii-san told me about that as well." Yuya replied, adopting an expression of understanding at this.

"Good... Let's see... The Knight of Chaos Aura achieved the Semblance known as [Appraiser's Eye] in order to be able to understand anything she came into contact with. It is what allowed her to eventually understand Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels' magic nature as she created a way for Koulder's familiar, Grimoire Croire, to be able to nullify those creatures' magic capacities."

 _'An opponent that can analyze anything and come up with a weakness that can later be exploited... This is truly worrisome.'_ The young Ultra Hero thought as he grew concerned for a brief moment at this.

"And then, we have Ultraman Koulder, the leader of the Knights of Chaos." This caused Yuya's attention to shift back to the white entity.

"[Adaptation], right? What exactly is that Semblance?" The younger Oki asked, now curious.

"It was granted to Ultraman Koulder because he firmly believes that there are no such things as an invincible warrior or that one's strength is limited. As he firmly grasps the concept of humanity's infinite potential and that limits merely exist to be surpassed, Ultraman Koulder's soul's true ability enables him to possesses the ability to surpass an opponent's strength upon experiencing it, eventually allowing him to prevail over almost anybody. Even the Angels' Seraphs, the Devils' Maous and the Fallen Angels' Cadres. And like you and Yuta, his power grows with each day that passes."

 _'Ultraman Koulder... Now I can see why Nii-san is so troubled with fighting someone like him...'_ Yuya thought as he remembered Yuta telling him how he and Koulder began to see each other as rivals.

The young boy once again closes his eyes to think for a moment and reflect. He learned how some of the Chaos Users acquired personal Semblances and that it all came down to their individual feelings, beliefs, and wishes. He was almost sure by now what kind of Semblance he aims to have.

But first...

"And what about Nii-san? Could you detail his unique skill to me?" Yuya asked Truth.

"Sure. Finally... In Oki 'Yuta' William's case... He wishes to be able to connect with others, people and objects. He yearns deeply for bonds as they are what makes him stronger. The true source behind his powers. Like an Ultra Warrior." Truth begins to explain.

"Hmm... I see. Go on, please." Yuya says back, gesturing for the cosmic being to continue.

"When he learned about the power of Chaos, Yuta began to wish for a way to share this ability and help other humans unlock and discover their own hidden and unlimited potential. The already existing power within the depths of their souls. A power that is capable to affect anything around him trough his wish to help and encourage others... This is what led to the creation of Yuta's Semblance, [Deep Connect]."

"[Deep Connect]... So that is the name of Nii-san's Semblance, huh? I wonder why he never told me about it." Yuya spoke, wondering about that.

"Um... Actually, I just came up with the name right now." Truth explained, looking sheepishly away.

"Eh? Really? But why?" A surprised Yuya asked.

"Well... It's because your brother never bothered to actually come up with a cool name while everybody else already named their skills. I don't want him to be left out in regards to that. By the way, tell him about this later and what he thinks of it, okay?" The featureless being replied, shrugging.

"Um... Sure?" Yuya said back as he looked back at Truth with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 **A few moments later...**

Yuya was now sure about what sort of Semblance he wished to acquire after hearing about the situation of everybody else that he knew.

Now, for the familiar part...

He wondered if it was possible for him to acquire an amazing familiar like a dragon for example. He would be lying if he said that he never dreamed of himself, as Ultraman Zero, riding a hardcore looking dragon even if he can fly on his own. And he also imagined Yuta as Ultraman Geed actually doing that with Lux when the book familiar turned into Strong Gomorant sometimes.

The young Ultra next began to think about situations where an Ultraman and a Kaiju would sometimes be fighting together to face threats that could have destroyed Earth in the past.

Would he and his familiar share a relationship like Ultra Seven and his three Capsule Monsters(Agira, Miclas, and Windom)? Or what about Ultraman Victory and the Chitei Seiju(Underground Sacred Beast) Shepherdon? And despite not being an Ultra Warrior, what about the Reionic Reimon, better known as Rei, and his bond with the monsters Gomora and Litra trough the use of his Neo Battle Nizer?

Only time would tell...

And speaking of it...

"It's time for the next step!" Truth shouted aloud, raising his arms up.

 ***Platform begins to shake furiously***

Suddenly, as everything keeps trembling, very strong winds started to blow at the place.

"Ugh! What is going on!?" Yuya screamed confused while protecting the face with his arms.

Truth just stayed in the same position, now adorning his anime counterpart's trademark grin.

"The time has come, Yuya!" Truth declared.

The winds soon became a big dark blue vortex that trapped the two of them in the center of it, sometimes also releasing some blue sparks. Fortunately, the tremble stopped and Yuya's Dive to the Heart wasn't being affected by the tornado anymore. The winds eventually became more stable as the young boy stopped covering his face and now observed this phenomenon.

"Yuya, this is it, Chaos Storm. Just like the one I showed to Yuta." Truth said to the younger brother as he approached Yuya from behind.

"So this is currently the only other way from which I can acquire Ultra and Kaiju Capsules?" A surprised Yuya asked as he received a nod from the cosmic entity, confirming it.

"Remember, just as I said to your brother. Approach the storm and seize its winds." Truth said to the young Ultra Hero.

Yuya nodded and approached the energy condensed storm. He was a bit excited, but also nervous.

"Here we go!" The Ultra puts his right hand inside the vortex.

"!" Yuya widened his eyes once he begins to feel the force behind the tornado.

"Argh! What the heck is this!? This is so strong!" It felt very painful and he couldn't remove his hand, now gritting his teeth because of it.

"Hang on! You can do it! Believe in yourself!" Truth shouted to Yuya from behind.

"Ah!" Yuya now gripped his right wrist tightly with his left hand. At the same time, white energy particles started to gather around his right hand.

 ***Heartbeat sounds***

He could feel something, it was as if the Ultra could hear the pulse of a new life, awaiting to come into the world. A power just waiting to be found...

"Argh! Come! Reside in my hand! My new power!" Yuya declared loudly as the white particles finally finished gathering at his hand. He now felt something completely solid in his right arm. It was the exact shape of a Capsule.

Once the Capsule was now in his hand, the vortex dispersed. Yuya was no longer in pain, and just like that, all the undesired feeling was gone. Surprisingly, there were not even scratches or bruises presents in his hand.

The young man then begins to examine the new object that was now in his possession. To his surprise, this Capsule was not gray nor black, indicating that it perhaps wasn't an Ultra Capsule nor a Kaiju one.

It was a dark blue one and it didn't show anything else other than a big purple butterfly symbol occupying the place where the picture of an Ultraman or a Kaiju were supposed to be.

Just what is this?

 _'Why I'm suddenly having a Deja Vu feeling at this?'_ Truth wondered for a moment as he looked at Yuya before proceeding to speak:

" ** _Chaos Storm_** … Powerful unique beings and certain Ultraman essences reside in it, waiting to be found by someone. And as I can see, you successfully managed to get one Capsule from it. When one experiences enough intense emotions, possess strong desires and gets stronger trough their battles, the Chaos User can harness the power of Chaos around him/her and use it to create new items to help him/her get stronger under the right circumstances." The entity said as he approached the Ultra to examine what sort of Capsule he got.

Yuya would actually call this as some sort of absurd Deus Ex Machina thing, but decided to eventually go along with it after remembering that there were several similar and 'convenient' cases in the tokusatsu and anime franchises where certain characters would also obtain a new power-up item after experiencing intense emotions or if the resolve within their hearts ended growing stronger trough some personal and important experience. Or new items being obtained through bonds and the 'infamous' power of friendship that many heroes posses...

Remembering those classical and yet acceptable situations, the young Ultra honestly didn't think much negatively of this anymore as something unfair or some sort of cheat to become more powerful since he was now passing through a similar experience and remembered that the way those fictional characters earned the power-ups also helped most mature or have them learn some valuable lesson they later take for the rest of their lives. And like Yuta, Yuya was now determined to never let all this power get over his head as well and only use it for good.

And if anything, the younger Oki begins to remember how he, his brother and the rest of their group are also training seriously whenever they can in order to get strong. Yuta made it clear that only acquiring more and more Capsules won't really make them get ready for harder challenges.

 _'Nii-san suggested that we should also train and perhaps use our imagination to come up with new techniques to use in our fights...'_ Yuya thought as he began to remember the moments where he and Yuta would spend training together to hone their skills.

The young boy then turns to look at the new Capsule in his possession.

 _'The power of Chaos... An ability of cosmic properties that exists hidden within the soul of every human or special being and that can only be awakened by those that grasp the concept of infinite potential..._

 _Chaos is an innate power that always existed within mankind. Being the power of desire created for oneself and a force that drives primitive life to keep on living, to protect others, as well as the heart's ability to keep hoping. It could grant things like a stronger body, a personal Semblance and even the ability to create certain items, like new Capsules, on the right circumstances... And all I need to do is to believe in humanity's infinite potential and to accept myself as the way I am, refusing to cast away my humanity, no matter what._ _'_ Yuya thought with a serious expression.

* * *

"So, why don't you try using this new Capsule that you acquired?" Truth offered to the young Ultraman.

Agreeing with this idea, Yuya focuses part of his energy inside of the Capsule in his hand, turning its switch on.

 ***Flash!* *Blink!***

The Capsule then floated in front of him as it began to change of shape, eventually turning into a...

"A dark blue book?" The human asked confused as the object came back into his hands.

It was now dark blue tome with golden bordering on the front and a big green gem in the center.

At this, Yuya wouldn't deny that he was slightly disappointed at the prospect of not obtaining an amazing looking familiar, like some sort of powerful and unique looking dragon. But he was also aware to never judge a book by its cover. And if he stopped to think about it, Lux is also a Grimoire that can apparently take the form of any Kaiju whose Capsules is in Yuta's possession, right?

Curious, the boy decides to open it and try to read its contents, only for him to stumble upon dozens of blank pages with nothing written in any of them.

But suddenly, the boy finds a small figure emerging from one of the tome's blank pages.

 _'What the...?'_ Yuya couldn't help but be surprised at what appeared...

It was what appeared to be a doll-sized fairy-like being, a fair-skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. She was holding a cat bookmark in her hands and seems to look somewhat infantile as the rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held with cyan ribbons and her earpieces are pink. She uses a light purple head that piece resembles a baby bonnet with white and light yellow detailing.

Her dress is light-colored and has childish details like ruffles, a bib-like area, and a cyan bow at the neck. She has white stockings/panty-hose on with purple and white shoes, each with a pink orb on them. On her back, she posses wings that resemble butterfly ones.

The small figure seemed to be currently sleeping, unaware of anything happening around her. That appeared to be the case until this fairy began to awaken, cutely rubbing her eyes as she released a small yawn.

"Eh?" She finally looks fully awake upon noticing the curious stares that Yuya and Truth were giving her.

"..."

At this, the three only stared awkwardly at each other for a brief moment and in complete silence.

"Hi there." Yuya made the first move as he decides to start talking.

"Hello." The pixie said back smiling to him.

"So... Uh... Do you know why you are here?"

"Uh-huh. It was you, wasn't it? I heard a voice... I was lost amidst the whole force behind Chaos... And there was this voice, suddenly calling me here... Were you the one that found me?" The fairy asked as she earned a nod from Yuya.

"That's right. Do you know why I summoned you here?" The Ultra Warrior asked with a serious expression.

"You want my help, don't you?" The girl asked as she gave another smile to him.

"Yeah. But that decision is up to you. I don't want to force you anything of the sort. If your answer is no, I will understand. I promise to never bother you again if that's the case. The thing is..." Yuya replies as he begins to explain the whole situation to her while Truth now observed the two of them with some interest.

* * *

 ** _A long discussion later..._**

"I see..." The fairy spoke as she finished absorbing all the information regarding the world's current situation, becoming concerned about the great war the planet was currently immersed in.

"So... What do you plan to do now? I'm looking for a familiar right now and that's why I summoned you. But I'm not going to force you or anything of the sort if you wish to stay away from the Supernatural World and its dangers. I will respect your choice." Yuya explained as he patiently waited for her answer.

He decided to tell her about the familiar system the Supernatural Community used and how the master-familiar relationship worked by using Yuta/Lux and Koulder/Croire as examples.

"Hmm..." The tiny girl closed her eyes in deep thought for a brief moment before opening them again as she confronted the one in front of her. The fairy was now looking serious at Yuya's eyes.

"I just want to know one thing... Why are you even fighting so hard in the first place to achieve peace in this world? Aren't you and your brother individuals from another reality? Shouldn't you prioritize the safety of your own Earth in the first place by collecting all the Capsules as soon as possible? If anything, I don't see why you are even obliged to save this current dimension you two are only using to reside right now." The fairy asked as she slightly tilted her head, looking at Yuya with a curious expression while waiting for his answer.

"..."

By now, the dark-haired boy wasn't really surprised at hearing questions of this sort. Considering that his origins were finally exposed to the inhabits of this dimension, the young warrior knew that it was only a matter of time before someone asked these things to him or Yuta.

"Is it really necessary to have a reason to help someone in need? To offer a hand when you see someone suffering?" The boy asked.

"Hm?" The pixie looked back curious at this.

"I know what I'm about to say may sound pretty plain, naive and childish... But I just want to fight to give a better tomorrow to everybody here. And also... Because I have a certain wish of mine. A certain selfish desire I posses." He continued.

"Eh? Y-You're supposed to be a hero, aren't you? An Ultraman as you explained, right? But you're also fighting for a selfish reason? And what is that?" The tiny girl asks, looking confused.

" ***Chuckle*** Well... My wish... It is something I have come up with slowly after starting to live in the new world. Before coming here, I was just an average high-school student, living my daily and peaceful routine with my family and friends." Yuya begins to tell as he starts to remember the times he spent with those important to him back in his homeworld.

Like an occasion where he, Yuta, Yumi, Miki and Takuya where all having a delicious meal together made by his mother. All five of them sporting expressions of joy and sharing some laughs, enjoying the moment.

"Just by thinking about them... My family and the friends I have made back there... I really miss all of them and want to go back as soon as possible..." The young Ultra spoke as he smiled a bit at this.

"And seeing Nii-san actually transform into Ultraman Geed... I actually wanted to be a hero too, just like him but also different. And that's what led me to become Ultraman Zero after wishing to obtain the power to protect someone important to me. Initially, I only wanted to help him and try to lessen his burden. All so that he wouldn't be the only with the responsibility of protecting our world and aid him in collecting the Capsules faster in order to allow us to go back home as soon as possible." The new Ultra said as the fairy gave a nod of understanding to him.

But then, Yuya's expression quickly turned into a serious one.

"However... After enrolling in Kuoh Academy and learning about the Supernatural World... Something eventually made me change my mind..." He began to think about the Three Biblical Factions, the Khaos Brigade and the Knights of Chaos fighting against each other.

 _'Despite its dangers, this world is actually a beautiful one... But there's so much pain, hatred, and suffering in this dimension as well... Human and Supernatural lives being lost constantly every day as if it was a common thing. I still can't understand perfectly why it pains me so much as I watch these people viciously try to kill each other instead of trying to find ways to coexist. If they keep doing this, nobody is going to be left alive and all of them will be dead in a matter of time...'_ The boy thought, disheartened at this.

"So that's your wish... You want the humans and the Supernatural community to join hands and live in harmony. And without any regard as for what might happen with you in the process? To grant a happy ending to everyone?" The fairy deduced.

"I want the Knights of Chaos to stop hunting the Devils, Angels, and Fallen-Angels as if they were a plague. It's true that most of the Supernatural Community look down upon us humans, but that doesn't mean all of them to possess that point of view." Yuya now begins to remember about the time when he first met Koneko as the latter offered to show Kuoh Academy around to him. The first friend he made in the new world.

"But I'm also planning to teach an important lesson to the Supernatural World so they won't take us so lightly anymore. I will show them that humans can also become powerful fighters without having to rely on things like a Sacred Gear or some special bloodline. I will show them that hard work and determination can also make people stronger. And not only some sort of natural talent." He kept speaking as he remembered witnessing Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Koulder clashing against each other at Kuoh Academy. And nobody of the Three Factions could do anything to stop the two rivals back then, being only able to watch things helplessly.

And deep down, Yuya was also aware that if individuals like some pureblood Devils still kept mocking humans, resentful individuals like the Knights of Chaos would always keep coming, again and again, no matter what his team did to try to pacify things between both sides.

"You... So that's what you are aiming to accomplish? It will not be an easy task. And yet, you and your companions are still adamant to continue? Hmm..." The fairy once again entered in deep thought, looking at the ultra with some doubt.

 _'Can he really do it?'_ She thought.

"If it is impossible, then I just have to make it possible! As long as we have the courage to keep going forward, dreams can always be fulfilled!" Yuya declared with conviction, as a strong passion is now present in his heart. The spirit looked surprised at the sudden change.

She could feel a powerful aura was coming from Yuya's body that wasn't visible before.

 _'This boy... He has a strong heart... Then perhaps... And the light energy and the radiance coming from his soul...'_ The fairy looked perplexed at him as she adopted a soft smile.

"..."

"Alright. I have decided. I will help you... Yuya." The spirit spoke as she approached the boy, extending one of her tiny arms to him. Which he gladfully accepted, smiling to her.

"Thanks! I'm sure we will get along..." Yuya trailed off as he wasn't sure how to call her.

"Historie. My name is Histoire. From now on, I will also record your journey. I'm curious about what awaits us."

"Got it, Historie!" The young warrior spoke excitedly.

"It seems you two have sorted things out, huh? Then all you have to now is to make a pact amongst yourselves. A Soul Link. Just like Yuta and Lux." Truth explained as he approached the two.

"Right, then let me **_link_** myself to your soul. Let's make a contract." Histoire said.

"Ok." Yuya agreed.

Truth then instructed the two as he explained what Yuta and his familiar did before.

...

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become the light-" Yuya started to chant.

"And dwell in the pages of this magic tome!" Historie continued.

" ** _Soul Link_**! " Both said that at the same time.

Suddenly, a white aura of energy started to form around the young Ultra. It then went to the familiar as the power was being transferred to her soul.

* * *

With the process done, Histoire was now officially Yuya's familiar.

"Well then, now that you have acquired a familiar, there's only one more thing I want you to gift you, Yuya. Have you decided what sort of Semblance you want to possess?" Truth asked.

Historie dismissed her book and was now sitting on Yuya's right shoulder as she also wondered what kind of skill her master wanted.

"Hmm..." Yuya looked at Truth and Histoire as he remembered about the Semblances the other Chaos Users possessed. An idea finally forming in his head.

"I think I finally have something in mind."

* * *

 **Next day**

 **Underworld - Gremory Estate**

"You... You finally acquired a familiar? And a Semblance as well?" A surprised Yuta asked his younger brother.

Yuya told him about how Truth previously visited him through the realm of dreams and gave the Ultra some 'gifts' in order to help him in his quest.

Lux and Historie were also present, talking with each other as they were starting to get along while also forging some sort of kinship.

"That's wonderful, Yuya. And I'm actually surprised you acquired a familiar that falls in the same category as Lux and Koulder's Croire." Yuta continued.

"Umu. I was hesitant at first, but now I'm sure Histoire and I will make things work out somehow. With that said... Histoire, why don't you show them _that_?" Yuya talks and looks at his familiar.

" _That?_ " The older brother and his black Grimoire questioned.

Making a proud face, the small fairy summoned her book as she flipped through some of its pages until she finally found what she wanted to show to everybody.

 ***Gasp!***

"What the... Is that...?" Yuta trailed off as he and Lux couldn't help but look surprised at what the page showed.

Said page contained what appeared to be some Energy Items, identical to the ones used in the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid series and the arcade game Kamen Rider Buttobasoul.

* * *

In Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, **Energy Items** are medal-like power up items created by Game Areas, whenever any person activates a Rider Gashat, and are hidden in certain places in the Game Area.

According to the promotion image for some Premium Bandai products, Energy Items were created by Genm Corp. and later developed by Foundation X and the Kougami Foundation.

In real life, Energy Items are sold as collectible medals compatible with the arcade game _Kamen Rider Buttobasoul_.

* * *

"Surprised? I managed to create them with my Semblance." Yuya answered the question that his brother and familiar were about to ask.

"Eh? How?" Yuta asked.

"When I asked Truth about the Semblances that the other Chaos Users possessed, I became slightly intrigued. I wanted a power that can be used to help others, like your [Deep Connect, but something that also wasn't entirely exclusive only to humans and objects. But that could be used to aid supernatural beings as well. And that's how I came up with **[Imagine Creater]** : I can create certain power-up items that can be used as something like the ones in videogames, granting certain buffs and debuffs that I wish. And just like in the games, it's only temporary." Yuya explained as he adopted a sheepish face. He now also sported a tattoo in the form of number 0 in the back of his hand that he could make it appear whenever he wanted.

"Wow... That's... That's actually an amazing ability you decided to develop, Yuya. In comparison to me, I only wanted a skill that could be used to help my fellow humans stand up against the Supernatural World. Your ability possesses far more possibilities than mine or Koulder's Semblances." Yuta praises his younger brother and looks at his own fist, concentrating some energy in it.

"Thanks, but my power can't really unlock Chaos inside the soul of other people. So I think that your Semblance is still pretty much important as well, Nii-san."

 _'[Deep Connect], huh? I guess I will stick up with this_ _name.'_ Yuta thought, chuckling inwardly as he thanked Truth for coming up with a name for his soul's ability.

"Although I have to ask, why you decided to make the power-ups in the form of these medals? Are you a fan of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid perhaps?" The older Ultraman inquired as he picks a red Muscular Energy Item. It was a red medal that depicts a Rider flexing a muscular arm.

"Well, yes. But I also enjoyed playing Buttobasoul. I sued to go to the local arcade sometimes back at our world, remember?" Yuya asked as a feeling of nostalgia hit him.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 ** _One year ago - Yuta and Yuya's homeworld_**

 **At a local arcade...**

"All right!" An excited Yuya spoke as he proceeds to get his rare prize after clearing Kamen Rider Buttobasoul in one of its hardest modes.

Like most people of his age, Yuya also loved videogames. He wondered how real life would be affected if Energy Items could freely be used just like in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

The game he was playing right now, Kamen Rider Buttobasoul, is a Gashapon arcade game. The player can get a Gashapon chance to get rare medals, and later Fullbottles and Ride Watches, as a prize.

The trio the boy used for this mode consisted of rare medals depicting Kamen Riders Ryuki Survive, Knight Survive and Ryuga. He also scanned a dark blue **Survive Energy Item** (A medal that depicts a Rider's hand holding the Survive Shippu Advent Card. Its code is EI149.) and the **Ganbarizing Fullbottle** (a light blue bottle that features the likenesses of Kamen Riders Build, Ex-Aid, and Ghost.) for an additional bonus in the game.

"Nice," Yuya commented as he inspected what he won this time: A red Buttobasoul Fullbottle, featuring the image of an Energy Item medal used in the arcade game. It could be used by Kamen Rider Build to Best Match with the Ganbarizing bottle and access ButtobaGanba Form.

 _'Buttobasoul! Ganbarizing! Best Match~'_ He thought trying to mimic the Build Driver's voice.

Like his older brother Yuta, Yuya also enjoyed some things related to Tokusatsu and liked to collect some items from time to time.

Satisfied, the ravenette was about to leave when he noticed a depressed 8 years old boy in another section of the arcade.

"Hm?"

Now that he stopped to think about it, Yuya recognized the kid as someone that was playing Buttobasoul before him. And unlike him, the little boy lost several times consecutively.

As for Yuya, he just played once to acquire the new Fullbotle in his possession. And curiously, he also has some sort of luck required for this kind of game as well.

"..." The future Ultra Warrior stared at his prize one last time and then at the sad child before making his way towards him.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"And then, you gave the Fullbottle to him? Just like that?" Yuta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's okay. I would only have used it later to help me when I played Buttobasoul again another time. And you know what's funny? I actually won that Fullbottle later again." Yuya replies with a shrug as he recalls encouraging that kid by giving him the Buttobasoul Fullbottle to him.

"I guess it must be some sort of karma. Be nice to someone and something good may happen back to you." Yuta chuckles as he nods to his brother.

"So, what's the plan for today? Besides training, that is." Yuya decides to ask, changing topics.

"Well, I was wanting to know if you guys want to go back to the human world? As soon as I finish the meeting with the faction leaders, I think I will go back. What about you? Do you wanna go back or do you wish to stay in the Underworld a little longer?"

At this, an idea suddenly formed in Yuya's mind. Although he was slightly unsure about how to ask Yuta about what he planned to do.

"Nii-san, about that... I actually want to stay here a bit longer, Nii-san." Yuya said, now looking a bit nervous

Curious, Yuta asks with a raised eyebrow:

"Oh? And why do you want to stay here? Any particular reason?"

"I-I was wondering if it was fine for me to train with the Gremory group. And help them." The younger brother spoke, finally mustering some courage.

Yuta blinked, surprised by this. He immediately replied:

"Ok. Fine. You can do as you wish." He calmly spoke.

"Eh? Really?" Yuya inquires, his eyes wide open.

"Yeah. I'm cool with it. It's not that big of a deal, to be honest. As long as you keep your own training in check, I don't see any problem."

"Really? Thanks, Nii-san! It's just that I want to help them prepare against the kind of threats we are about to deal with." The younger brother says with a relieved expression.

But...

"Oh? Is that so? So you want to help _all_ of them? And not _mainly_ one certain 1st year like you?" Yuta teases, now adopting a cheshire grin.

Yuya suddenly begins to blush at his remark.

"W-what? I-I... N-No..." The younger Oki began stuttering, unable to come up with a reply.

" ***Chuckle*** I have heard how you have been spending some time with a certain kitty~ Right?" Yuta winks as he keeps teasing.

"Nii-san... I..."

"Relax, I'm not judging you or anything of the sort. I'm just surprised to see you have developed a crush. And to think it was Toujo Koneko, huh? Look, you don't need my permission for this sort of thing, Yuya. Besides, I think the Devils could make use of your help if anything. And I'm not your boss or anything of the sort. I'm just curious because we're family and I care about you, alright? You're free to do as you wish." Yuta chuckles lightly as he pats Yuya's shoulder, who is still looking a bit embarrassed.

After a brief moment, Yuya recomposes himself and asks:

"And what about you, Nii-san? Have you ever thought about offering a hand to the Devils in their training?"

"To be honest, I think I could turn some of them into decent fighters, considering that I turned Fumika and Daichi into capable warriors... But I can't do that right now because I'm currently busy with a few projects I have in mind and I have to come up with some training methods for the rest of our group. But when I'm done, perhaps I might offer them a hand later if they decide to accept it." Yuta replies, shrugging.

"I see... By the way, have you heard about the Rating Game between the Gremory and the Sitri peerages? Who do you think that it's going to win? Are you rooting for one of them?"

"I'm not sure who's going to win, Yuya. Rias' group has more remarkable individuals in comparison to Sona's team. However, I'm sure our Kaichou has something in mind to deal with Issei and the others. Probably.

As for your second question, I'm not going to root for either of the teams. I'm merely curious to see how they will progress from now on in regards to strength. Now if you excuse me, I must go. ***Sigh*** I still have to attend a meeting to explain some things about the nature of Chaos to the faction leaders. I will see you later, Yuya."

With that, Yuta and Lux prepare to leave, only for Yuta to remember one more thing he needs to say to Yuya.

"And if you're _really interested_ in a girl, take things nice and easy. Get to know her and confirm if she really is your type. Remember, appearance is not everything. Good luck! See ya!" He exclaims with a thumbs up.

With that, the older Ultra and his familiar teleported away while laughing, leaving an embarrassed Yuya and Histoire.

* * *

 **Later...**

 **In an open field within the Gremory Territory**

The Gremory peerage, Milicas, the Church Trio(Asia, Xenovia, and Irina) and Histoire were on the sidelines as they prepared to watch a spar between two Chaos Users: Yuya against Daichi.

Earlier, not only Yuya offered to help Rias' group with some training, but also Asia and Irina. Xenovia tagged along because she thought she could gain some useful experience with them. Daichi was present only for this spar and Milicas wanted to see one of the Ultra Warriors in action. Everybody also got to know Yuya's newly acquired familiar.

"..." Xenovia took out a small item from her inventory, revealing to be a blank Ultra Capsule. She then begins to try channeling some of her energy into it as she remembers a talk she previously had with Yuta.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Here. Take this."

Yuta gives Xenovia and Irina each a blank Ultra Capsule, earning curious looks from the duo.

"In time, there will come a moment where you two will be able to transform like most of the Chaos Users. And these Capsules are the _triggers_ that will allow you to evolve even further." The Ultra reveals, earning surprised looks from the duo.

 _'We will be able to transform with these?'_ Xenovia thought, looking at her Capsule.

After learning everything about Chaos from Yuta and seeing him and the others in action several times, the wielder of Durandal now wished to get stronger like them. Especially after Yuta encouraged her several times, saying that he believes in her potential.

"These Capsules are empty right now, but they will change later to better suit each of you. You can try channeling some of your soul's energy into them or use it to absorb some unique essence. The possibilities are numerous and the shape they took will be your own power." Yuta finishes explaining.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

 _'I think I already know what sort of strength I'm seeking.'_ Xenovia thinks as she looks back at Yuya and Daichi, who are about to start fighting.

"Asia-senpai, who do you think that it's stronger? Yuya-kun or Daichi-senpai?" Koneko asks the green-eyed blonde.

The white-haired [Rook] looks at the two combatants with focus, trying to gauge their strength. Like the others, she hoped to learn something from this spar as well.

"I don't know, Koneko-chan. Daichi-san has more experience under his belt, but Yuya-kun apparently has some natural ability to evolve faster. Just like Yuta-san." The ex-nun replied.

"Aside from Yuta and Koulder, we haven't seen any other fights between Ultras. I wonder how these two are going to fare against each other." Issei said next, staring at his left fist in deep thought.

* * *

 **With the two Ultra Warriors**

"Are you ready, Yuya?" Daichi asks as he pulls out his Beta Capsule.

"Hai, Daichi-san." The younger teen replies as he brings out his Ultra Zero Eye Neo.

"..."

 ***Soft wind blowing***

"Let's go!" Both yell simultaneously as they activate their respective Ultra Gears to transform.

 ***Flash!* *Blink!***

Now Ultraman Zero was staring at Shin Ultraman, who was also staring back at him.

"..." Both remained quiet as they adopted their fighting stances.

Until...

"Begin!" Histoire shouted, giving the signal to start the fight.

"Ha!" Both Ultras charged towards each other, with Shin Ultraman using his Specium Blades to thrust himself faster towards his opponent.

When they were close enough, Zero tried to punch Ultraman, only for the senior fighter to dodge the blow at the last second and kick him in the chest.

The move was followed by Ultraman next grabbing Zero by the wrists, beginning to spin him furiously.

"Ha!" Ultraman then throws his kouhai towards a nearby giant rock, making Zero crash against it and leave a spider crack on it.

The young red and blue Ultra then falls on the ground, staying on the four while slowly managing to stand up again.

"Ouch... That really hurt, Daichi-san. I supposed you're already getting used to fighting as an Ultraman now?" Zero asked, getting into a fighting stance again.

"I have to thank your brother for training me since I barely knew a thing about the Original Ultraman when I got his powers. Or rather, when I inherited his wish to protect people and fight for peace." Shin Ultraman replied.

"I see... Then please, don't hold back. I want to see how much I already progressed!"

With this, Zero throws his Zero Sluggers towards his opponent, each coming from a different side at a high speed to not let Ultraman try to avoid or dodge it.

The armored Ultra Warrior manages to evade the first attacks but got quickly taken by surprise as Zero recalled his Sluggers and used them to make an x-slash in his chest.

" **Zero Twin Slicer!** "

"Argh!" The older Ultra grunts in pain as sparks are released from his suit.

Ultraman made a backflip and tried to create some distance while Zero combined his Sluggers into the Zero Twin Sword and proceeded to try slashing the armored Ultra with it.

 ***Slash!*** ***Slash!*** ***Slash!***

Ultraman was keeping up Zero's attacks by using his Specium Blades to defend himself.

"Got you!" The senior Chaos User said as he found an opening to strike when Zero crouched, stomping on one end of the Zero Twin Sword. He then kicked Zero in the face, making the younger Ultra Warrior roll on the ground for a few meters.

"Not yet! **Ultra Zero Lance!** " Zero yelled as he recovered and jumped towards Shin Ultraman, now summoning his Ultra Zero Lance this time.

" **Emerium Slash!** " The red and blue Ultra Hero yelled as he fired the beam from the green crystal on his forehead.

"Ha!" In response, Ultraman picked up the Zero Twin Sword and used the sharp weapon to cut through the energy attack, also using it to deflect the green beam towards an unoccupied spot and making it explode.

 ***Boom!***

"Have a taste of your own power!" The armored Ultra Warrior shouts, charging towards Ultraman Zero while still holding his kouhai's silver blade.

The young Chaos User saw this but didn't look worried and still kept charging towards his senpai while wielding his Ultra Lance.

"Ha!"

Both combatants' weapons were about to clash.

Until suddenly...

 ***Flash!* *Blink!***

"What the!?" Ultraman stops, looking shocked as the Zero twin Sword disappears from his hands, turning back into a pair of Sluggers as they automatically return to Zero's head.

As for the younger Ultra Warrior, he continues and manages to hit the armored Ultra's chest with his Ultra Zero Lance, immediately channeling some Emerium energy into the long weapon.

" **Lance Spark - Ver. 0!** " Zero says as he releases a straight spiral of green-colored energy from his lance, managing to push Ultraman and send him away.

 ***Crash!***

"Argh!" The older fighter then lands a few yards away, crashing hard against the ground and leaving a crater on the spot he fell. An explosion soon happened after that.

 ***Boom!***

* * *

 **Back to the others...**

Everybody looked wide-eyed as a curtain of smoke now covered the spot Shin Ultraman was.

"D-did Yuya-kun win?" Koneko asked as she witnessed the fight alongside the others.

 _'So this is the power of the Ultramen...'_ Raynare thought, gulping nervously while sweating a bit as well. She was now really glad and lucky that Yuta decided to spare her life.

She could also sense that this last attack could have easily killed weaker Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels as if they were nothing.

"Huh? That technique Yuya used just now..." Historie began, trailing off as she looked at her master.

"Is there something unusual about that attack, Histoire?" Rias asks.

"It's just that I don't remember the original Ultraman Zero knowing such technique from what my master and his brother taught me about the Ultra Warriors. If anything, that last attack is something that better fits Ultraman Jack since that Ultra is an expert in wielding lances, right?" The familiar asked.

"Ah! Now that I think about it... Yuta-san once told us to be creative and try to come up with original attacks/techniques that better suit us. He told us that the power of Chaos could turn that into reality and that the possibilities were endless depending on how the Chaos User was able to adapt his/her powers. Also, I heard that he sometimes used to get inspiration from things like anime and video games to try to come up with something." Asia suddenly spoke as the realization hit her.

"Eh!?" The rest of the group looks surprised and confused at this.

"Is that true!?" An incredulous Issei asked, thinking that he was the only one to do such a thing when he imagined Dragonball sometimes as a source of inspiration to try to better use his [Sacred Gear].

"Yeah, Asia's right. Yuta once told us about it. Apparently, he sometimes used to watch some old Ultra Series' episodes in a notebook to come up with something new. Later, he made the same thing with certain animes and video games. But he also warned us that his knowledge of the series and enjoyment of it helped shape some of the powers that he wields. Yuta told us to _'pick something more in line with our own interests and work with that.'_ I believe Yuya followed this advice by using Ultraman Jack as a source of inspiration." Xenovia spoke next, remembering about some things that Yuta talked with the members of their group.

"He said to us as well to find some spells or techniques that we are motivated to learn since this will make us work to pick them up quicker. Also, skills don't have to be attacks. They could be defensive or even support based to help oneself." Irina finished.

"..."

The Devils couldn't help but look dumbfounded at this. The strongest fighter of Kuoh Town used things like TV shows, animes, and video games to come up with some of his abilities? Although if anything, by now, they really should have expected this since Yuta tends sometimes come up with insane ideas.

Deciding to leave this aside, for now, the spectators try to focus back on the fight happening before them.

* * *

 **Back to the Ultras**

"..." Zero stayed quiet as he watched the curtain of smoke in front of him, expecting something to appear from out of it.

Until...

 ***Whoosh!***

Several yellows rings of energy, that looked just like the Catch Rings used by the Shodai Ultraman to capture/ensnare foes, suddenly came from the smoke, heading towards Ultraman Zero.

"Nani!? **Catch Rings**!?" The red and blue Ultra Hero looks surprised for an instance, quickly recognizing the ability.

He tries to fly high in order to avoid the rings, but they immediately follow up after him and completely manage to restrain the Warrior of Light's body.

"Argh!" Zero struggled, trying to break free while still in mid-air.

"It's useless to try avoiding the rings once I set my eyes on you. You know what my Semblance is capable of, right? You aren't the only one that has been training to come up with new abilities, Yuya." A familiar voice spoke as the curtain of smoke finally dispersed, revealing a slightly injured Shin Ultraman.

"So you also learned some new tricks, huh? Daichi-san?" Zero asked, impressed.

"Your brother gave me some tips and I have been training whenever I could, Yuya. I thought you wouldn't have been able to summon your Zero Sluggers back if I was holding your Zero Twin Sword. I thought you needed to control them better."

"I have been practicing my control over the Sluggers, Daichi-san. They are getting better. And I'm soon going to break free from this, you know?" Zero talked back, beginning to show signs that he really was close in breaking the Catch Rings apart.

"Not if I do something about you first." The Armored Ultra replied as he began to gather energy around his arms, making them glow in a brighter tone of blue.

"Oh crap!" Zero exclaimed, realizing what was going to happen next.

" **Specium Kousen!** " Ultraman yelled as he made the '' sign with his arms, firing his powerful signature Ultra Beam.

"Ah!" Ultraman took on the full power of the Specium ray as a powerful explosion soon engulfed him.

 ***Boom!***

* * *

 **With the others...**

The explosion caused a powerful shockwave, making the audience have to protect their faces with their arms.

"Yuya!" Koneko cried out, a horrified expression now present on her face.

"Did Diachi-kun get him?" Akeno wondered next.

The Specium Kousen was even more powerful than Zero's last attack. The Devils were sure that none of them could survive this attack if Daichi tried to use it to actually kill someone like them.

"No. It's not over yet. My master is far from being done." Historie declares, adopting a hopeful expression.

"Yuya..." Koneko looked back at the fight and was surprised upon seeing a certain someone appear from the explosion's flames, looking slightly different.

* * *

 **Back to the Ultras**

"Yuya... What the!?" Shin Ultraman looked astounded as he saw Ultraman Zero appear from out of the explosion and land in front of him. The reason being that the younger Ultra's body was now looking a little different.

Zero's body was now of a metallic-like tone of color.

"What the heck happened to your body!? It looks... Metallic!?" The senior Chaos User demanded.

"Just like you, I also made use of my Semblance, Daichi-san," Zero answered, showing him an Energy Item.

It was **Iron-Body** : A gray medal that depicts a Rider with a sword breaking while attempting to hit them. It turns its user's body into metal, making them more resistant. The user will also have a boost in attack with their body now being metal-coated.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Moments before the Specium Kousen blasted him, Zero summoned an Energy Item and crashed it with his right hand, activating the item's effects in the process.

The Iron-Body immediately took effect. But unfortunately, it was not enough to block all the damage Zero ended receiving from Shin Ultraman's special beam.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

Zero's body now returned back to normal, recovering its silver, white, blue and red colors.

 ***Color Timer blinking***

"Argh! Dammit!" And said Ultraman soon got on one knee and began to clench his chest in pain as his Color Timer also began to blink red.

" **[Imagine Creater]**... So that's your Semblance? That's pretty cool, Yuya. But it seems it wasn't able to completely defend you from my attack, huh?" Ultraman questions, noticing that his kouhai also sported some injuries in his body as well.

"Yeah... But that doesn't mean this fight is over!" Zero declares in response as he manages to get on the back on his feet, challenging his senpai.

"Well said! That's the spirit! And now we are even, considering that we are now both injured. ***Chuckle*** You really remind me of your brother in moments like this, Yuya, you know? Then how about we settle things now in one last attack? Your most powerful technique against mine's?" Ultraman offered.

"You're on!" Zero accepted the proposal.

It was time to put an end to this. Both combatants prepared to execute a special move that would grant them victory.

" **Limit Break!** " Ultraman yells, concentrating and empowering himself.

 _'This... So he is going to remove his limiter as well!?'_ Zero thought, observing his senpai's actions.

When Daichi's armor is forced to its limits, he can release the limiter that exists in the Ultra Suit. This gives him a speed and power boost and enhances his attacks like the Specium Ray. However, he has a short time before he is left completely drained of energy. When activated, it appears that Daichi is glowing red and crimson streams of energy flow from his helmet's eyes and Color Timer.

"Ha!" The armored Ultra raised his right hand, gathering energy in the palm of his hand. The power he accumulated quickly becomes a giant energy-based circular saw blade, shaped like a gear and twice the size of his figure.

" **Specium Korin(Light Ring)!** " Ultraman shouts as he throws the large energy ring towards Zero's direction.

" **Zero Twin Shoot!** " In response, Ultraman Zero attached his pair of Sluggers into his Color Timer, charging energy in his chest and soon firing a powerful blue beam from it.

The two attacks eventually clash, one trying to overcome the other!

And...

"Argh!"

 ***Boom!***

An even more powerful explosion than the first ones happens, engulfing Zero and Ultraman in the process.

* * *

 **With the others**

"Everyone, take cover!" Rias exclaimed as she and Akeno raised a magic shield around everybody, protecting the group from the intense shockwave that resulted from the clash of attacks made by the Ultra Warriors.

It was a good call as every nearby rock and tree in the battle area couldn't stand the force and were blown away, littering the improvised battlefield with debris.

When everybody it was safe to dispel the barrier, they tried to locate the Ultra Warriors.

"Damm," Issei muttered, looking with wide-eyes to the amount of destruction caused by the two Chaos Users.

"Who won!?" Gasper asked, looking nervous.

The smoke of the third explosion finally clears, revealing the two Ultra Heroes in the center of the 'arena'.

" ***Pant*** ***Pant*** ***Pant*** "

Shin Ultraman is on one knee, panting heavily and badly injured as several sparks were coming off from his armor.

As for Ultraman Zero, he is in front of his adversary, still on his feet, in the same position as when he fired his Ultra Beam.

"Ultraman Zero won!" Milicas cheered, believing that this was what apparently happened.

However...

"Something's wrong." Xenovia spoke, narrowing her eyes at the younger fighter. She, like the others, found it strange that Zero was just standing there, doing nothing and acting like a statue.

And the answer to this question came in...

"..." Zero soon fell on the ground, with his back touching the floor.

 ***Blam!***

A bright light engulfs his body as he reverts back to show his human form, who looked completely battered, bruised and was knocked out.

"No... Yuya lost." Histoire commented, sounding a little upset at this, as she and the others watched Shin Ultraman slowly stand up and walk, while stumbling a bit, towards the unconscious dark-haired boy.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

"Damm... So I lost in the end, huh?" Yuya pondered as Koneko told him about what happened after he passed out.

The two were currently in a guest room of the Gremory Manor that was prepared for the young Chaos User.

Yuya was now resting on the bed, covered in some bandages and with a band-aid in his left cheek. He was now in deep thought.

As for Daichi, he decided to leave after treating the wounds he received from Yuya during their spar.

"Well, I guess that means I just have to try harder next time!" The ravenette spoke, adopting a determined expression as he smiled.

"Eh?" Koneko looked confused at this, blinking. She actually expected him to be feeling a bit down, not this.

"You... You're not upset?" Koneko asked curiously.

"What? Of course not, Koneko-chan. It sucks that I lost. But that only means that Daichi-san was stronger than me. And if anything, that means I have one more goal I wish to achieve here. To now surpass him, just like with Nii-san, Koulder, Whire, and Orion. I can't let a defeat make me feel down. Sure, sometimes we lose, sometimes we win. But I will keep going forward, using this spar as a lesson to grow stronger."

"You want to surpass Yuta-senpai and the other Ultramen? But what makes you sure that you can overcome them later?"

"It's because I have unlimited potential. The infinite potential that can keep me growing on forever." Yuya replies, giving Koneko a confident expression.

"Unlimited potential?" The white-haired girl repeated.

The Chaos User then begins to remember about some moments when he trained with Yuta.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **At a training room**

 ***Color Timer blinking strongly***

" ***Pant*** ***Pant*** "

An exhausted Ultraman Zero was on one knee and full of bruises.

He was currently facing three monsters: The Justice monster, Grimoire Lux as Strong Gomorant and Firewall Dragon.

Needless to say, things were not so good for the Ultra Hero.

"I'm not done yet!" Zero exclaimed, adopting a fighting stance.

On the other side of the room, Yuta was leaning against a wall while holding his Geed Riser in the left hand. He used the red device to summon the creatures.

"..." The older brother stared in silence to the 'training' he set up for Yuya.

"Ah!" Zero jumped towards his opponent, not showing any sign of hesitation or fear.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"He made you train like that!? That's insane!" Koneko exclaimed, looking at her friend in disbelief.

"Oh, but that's only the tip of the iceberg. ***Chuckle*** Besides, Nii-san knows that I can take on most of the 'challenges' he comes up with. And truthfully, I'm getting stronger thanks to my training." Yuya says back, looking at his right hand and channeling some blue Chaos energy into it.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Nighttime - At some forest in the outskirts of Kuoh Town**

Yuya and Yuta were sitting in front of each other. A campfire between the two of them as they decided to train out of the town for a change of pace.

The brothers also used this moment to try doing a hobby they possessed back in their homeworld: camping.

A tent could be seen right behind of them.

Yuya was eating some marshmallows, that he placed in a stick, having finished heating the food in the campfire.

As for Yuta, he was drinking a cup of hot cocoa while calmly looking at the stars above them. The older Oki then finishes it and looks to his brother. The glasses-wearing teenager was certainly pleased with the progress Yuya was showing during their training.

"Yuya... I gave you the lessons, but Chaos becomes even stronger in the heat of an actual battle. The more you face tough enemies, the stronger you'll be." The older brother explained.

As he finishes eating his marshmallows, Yuya replies with a smirk:

"Right. Got it! I will do my best, Nii-san!"

" ***Chuckle*** Yeah. I know you will." Yuta nods to him, satisfied with his answer.

 **(Flashback ends)**

* * *

"I can become even stronger. I'm sure of it. And this is just the first step." Yuya said aloud, sporting a satisfied expression while still looking at his energy covered fist.

"I see..."

He also failed to notice Koneko, who was now looking downcast at her own fist.

* * *

 **Current Capsules so far**

 **Yuta/Ultraman Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Megalon,

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon (GEED Arms: Firewall)

 **Yuya/Ultraman Zero : **Zero Darkness

 **Fumika/Kaiju Musume Zetton : **Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms), Bemstar,

 **Daichi/Gundam/Shin Ultraman:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher), Ultraman Suit(Anime Ultraman), Vernier Bugster(Combat Gamer)

 **Asia/Angel:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan),

 **Grimoire Lux/ Fusion Kaiju** **:** Justice, Gomora, Tyrant

 **Xenovia:** Bemular, **_Blank Ultra Capsule_**

 **Irina:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified), **_Blank Ultra Capsule_**

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Ultraman Koulder : **EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon (Borreload Magnum), Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Itsuki/Ultraman Whire** : Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth, Dark Faust

 **Hosuke/Dark Knight Caius :** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Dragon Knight Antinomy** **:** Dragon Armour(?), War Hammer(?)

 **?/White Knight Aura** **:** Keshin Armour(?), Shield/Pile Bunker(?), Rapier(?),

 ** _?_**

 **Malevolent Entity(?):** _?_

 **Ultraman Orion:** _?_

 **Magi:** _?_

* * *

 **Capsule 34:** **Interlude II** **\- END**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Go! Now! ~Alive A life neo~" by Rica Matsumoto - Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Ending theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see many types of Capsules, Ultra, Kaiju and Special ones falling from the night sky.

The 'screen' then shatters and begins to show images of several characters:

Ultraman Zero, Strong Gomorant, Histoire, Gundam, Kaiju Musume Zetton, Angel, Xenovia, Irina, Issei in Balance Breaker, the ORC, the Student Council, Azazel, Vali and the Knights of Chaos.

We then see Ultraman Geed Magnificent and Ultraman Koulder Kai facing each other in a mortal battle while their surrounding is destroyed. Their fists connect and a bright flash appears.

 **Yoru ga akete mo**

 _(Though dawn breaks through the night)_

 **keshiki mi sezu ni**

 _(without a second glance)_

 **kasō no kūkan**

 _(a virtual scene passes me by)_

We see the ORC Devils in a mood of melancholy, looking at the sky as it changes from a bright sunny day to a dark red night. Irina and Asia are also making company for them there.

 **Nani o shitai no?**

 _(What do you want to do?)_

 **Gamen no naka de**

 _(Behind the screen, your eyes)_

 **yami o mitsume teru**

 _(peer deep into the darkness)_

The Student Council is in their room while there is heavy rain outside. Some are drinking tea while Sona and Saji lean against the window, both appear to be deep in thought about something.

 **Mō dame datte**

 _(You say it's useless but)_

 **te o age tetara**

 _(put up your hand and now)_

 **gyakuten mo aru-sa**

 _(a chance appears, a turnabout)_

A frustrated Daichi, Xenovia, and Yuya can be shown in the rain, tired and beaten when a light suddenly appears upon them, dispelling the rain.

 **Akiramenaide**

 _(Don't give up all hope just yet)_

 **nokoru chikara de**

 _(with what power you have left)_

 **tobira o akeyou**

 _(you open up the final door)_

Shows an image of a desperate Yuta being engulfed in darkness and sinking into a black ooze-like ground while a menacing pair of red eyes look down upon him. He is struggling to free himself and only his right arm ends remain free.

 **Ima ni mo ano itami ni**

 _(Even right now in the face of old pain)_

 **kokoro ga ore-sōde mo (Be Alright!)**

 _(though your heart feels like it may just fold (Be Alright!))_

We see Fumika praying, with her eyes closed, while some tears escape from her eyes. Behind her, Grimoire Lux and Histoire are shown lending part of their energies to her.

 **Angai omotte iru yori**

 _(Surprisingly, I think we'll realise)_

 **Bokura wa zutto tsuyoi monoda ze!**

 _(that the strength to go on was always waiting inside!)_

Back to Yuta, several hands of his friends suddenly appear as they began to pull him away from the darkness. They succeed and Yuta transforms into Ultraman Geed Primitive, blasting all the darkness away along with the pair of evil red eyes.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Yume ni odore**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! Dancing, all in a dream)_

 **Karada ga ugoku mama ni**

 _(Do it right now, while your body still moves)_

We can see Kaiju Musume Zetton, Ultraman, Angel, Irina, Xenovia and Scale Mail Issei fighting against Dark Knight Caius and Ultraman Whire.

 **Jibun to no tatakai ni**

 _(Plunging yourself in a fight with yourself)_

 **mōichido idomu nda**

 _(You take up the challenge once again)_

We see Yuya turning into Ultraman Zero and engaging in a fight against Zero Darkness.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Hashiridasou**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! To where wishes come true)_

 **negatta basho ni mukatte**

 _(Charging ahead, set your sights on that place)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, Croire and Histoire powering up a mysterious blue Capsule together as the background behind them turns into the galaxy.

 **Kagami ni utsuru deja vu**

 _(Smashing the feeling of odd déjà vu)_

 **ichigeki de uchikudaki**

 _(In the mirror reflected right back at me)_

Ultraman Geed Magnificent punches a mirror in front of him, destroying it and revealing an army of monsters behind it waiting for him. Ultraman Orion is revealed to be leading them.

 **shinjitsu o minogasu na!**

 _(Don't turn your eyes from the truth anymore!)_

All of Yuta's friends and allies suddenly joins him, ready to back him up.

At this, Geed accepts the challenge and charges towards the monsters without a hint of hesitation.

 **(Instrumental)**

A broken 'screen' suddenly began to repair itself as the cracks around it disappeared one by one to show an image that was on it:

Ultraman Geed Magnificent side by side with Ultraman Zero.

A flash then occurs and now Ultraman Geed is in his Dandit Truth form while Zero is now Ultraman Zero Darkness.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 34 of Ultraman GeeDxD**

This chapter has been one that I used to focus on Yuya, instead of Yuta. Now he finally acquired a Semblance and a familiar of his own as well.

The reason I decided to use Histoire from Hyperdimension Nepptunia was due to the fact that I was already using Croire as well. And also to combine with Yuta, who already has Lux as a Grimoire-themed familiar.

The Histoire I'm using is the smaller Ultradimension self. She might end acting OOC later since I only planned to take her 'appearance' for this fic. That's the same thing I'm currently doing with Croire.

I tried to come up with a proper fight between Ultraman Zero and (Shin) Ultraman to show that Yuya still needs to gain some combat experience in order to reach the other Chaos Users' level.

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **brave kid:** Thanks!

 **Scarlight Archfiend:** I still have no idea how I plan to introduce the Godzilla Franchise's Kaijus in this story. I only have the concept of Space Godzilla coming to the DxDverse through a fracture in the space-time continuum. Maybe make the monster show up like Kamen Rider Ginga, who acted like a meteor that fell from the sky and landed on a hill nearby.

 **Kamen Rider Chrome:** Thanks. Team Geed and the Knights of Chaos will 'officially team' up only by the time Team DxD is formed to combat Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the Khaos Brigade.

I'm not really sure if I will give the Orbcalibur to Yuya. He will eventually have the Ultraman Orb Origin Ultra Capsule in his possession, but I'm not sure if I will make him harness its powers to something else other than to become Ultraman Zero Beyond.

 **LimX23:** You will see. But later. Yuya still needs to acquire the Strong-Corona, Luna-Miracle and the Shining forms first before transforming into Ultraman Zero Beyond.

 **Guest1234:** Oh yeah! You're right, I didn't notice that mistake! Thanks for pointing out! I will search about the BeetleBorgs since I wasn't aware of their series before deciding if I will really use them. And the Nursery Rhyme idea from Fate Grand Order sounds amazing as well! Thanks!

Truth be told, I never watched Trinity Seven, so I might not end using them.

The Katekyo Hitman Reborn idea actually sounds interesting. I'm actually planning to perhaps make use of the 'rings' and the 'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised' concepts later. Thanks!

 **God90zilla:** Thanks. I guess you're right. I will try to do that and not spoil things. I'm a fan of your **_Gate: Thus the UN, UGAMEDF and G3-X kicked Asses here_** story. I hope you update it eventually one day.

 **nahariyanash/Guest:** Thanks! I also know how much sucks to be unable to write stories due to the lack of a computer, time or internet. I can relate to that with you.

I'm going to explore a bit more the idea of what happens when a human or a Supernatural being ends having the power of Chaos being forcefully awakened within their souls and how bad this turns to be.

The idea of the Angels from DxD being injected with Chaos and turning into the Angels of Evangelion sounds cool! I think I could try that.

I hope to surprise you with Ultraman Geed Le-Over Fist's debut. And yes, I'm going to make Yuta go ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! and have fire-based abilities and attacks.

As for Ultraman Geed Royal Mega Master, yes, Fumika will have a role similar to that of Toba Laiha and will be the Little Star Host of Ultraman King's powers.

As for a new Kaiju Girl, yes, there will be a girl that will later join Koulder's group because of grudges she has against the Devils and the Angels. As in a parallel with Yuta/Geed and ?/Koulder, the new OC and Fumika will be rivals. I'm not going to use Eleking because of the fact that the Malevolent Entity still has that Kaiju under his control. I hope the Kaiju that I end using will surprise you.

Fumika will end going to the Kaiju Girls' universe later with Yuta, Yuya and some other people I have yet to choose. There, she will meet Agira, Miclas, Windom and most of the Kaiju Girls.

Historie will appear soon. I'm not actually sure about the difference between Big and Mini Histoire. Can you clarify that for me?

I try to write as much as I can cover per chapter. I think that using only characters from DxD and the Ultraman Franchise makes things partly interesting, that's why I decided to make use of a 'partly' multiversal crossover trough the use of several beings from other series to spice things up.

Yes, I will make an Ultraman Ribut Ultra Capsule later. I'm actually enjoying ULTRA GALAXY FIGHT: NEW GENERATION HEROES. What about you?

Thanks! And good luck with your stories as well!

 **Ichika4594:** Thanks. I was actually planning to include Kaijus like Space Godzilla, Mecha Godzilla, and Ghidora.

 **Kamen Rider Aegis:** Not sure about an Imagin Capsule... However, I was actually planning to go with something like an Another Ultraman Geed idea later for this story. But instead of a Capsule, I will make a villain show up with an R/B Gyro and the Ultraman Geed Primitive(Fight (闘 Tō)) R/B Crystal to attack everybody.

By following the Another Riders' idea, the only ones who will be able to properly fight back against this villain are Yuta/Geed or someone else that posses Geed's powers(Maybe I will also make an Ultraman Geed Fusion Card for Ultraman Orb/Gai Kurenai to use or make some character acquire the Ultraman Geed-let bracelet).

 **Nope:** Ultraman Koulder's not actually going to pass through that 'falling into darkness' stuff, at least I will try to not make that occur yet. In comparison to Ultramen Belial and Tregear, he is far from being considered a heartless monster.

?/Koulder has some morals and principles, not killing an enemy human(like Yuta and his team) or a horrible one(like Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei) unless it's absolutely necessary. He also has a serious policy to not involve innocents into his fights against the Supernatural, no matter what. I will also explore the deep bond he has with the other members of the Knights of Chaos, showing how Koulder deeply cares about Ultraman Whire/Tachibana Itsuki, Caius/Amon Hosuke, Croire, ?/Aura and ?/Antinomy as family.

He is currently more like Fujimiya Hiroya/Ultraman Agul and Julie/Ultraman Justice were at the beginning when they used to look badly at humanity before their views changed due to Takayama Gamu/Ultraman Gaia and Haruno Musashi/Ultraman Cosmos' actions.

Only in this case instead, Ultraman Koulder looks negatively at the Supernatural World in general and is worried about their negative effects on mankind. Like most Ultramen, he genuinely wishes to protect humanity from dangers that threaten the world. But Koulder is not going to spare anything that is supernatural due to how most of their community looks down upon humans and the horrible things he and the other members of the Knights of Chaos went trough because of them.

It will be up to Yuta/Ultraman Geed to show him that there is still a possibility for an idea of coexistence where humans and supernatural beings look at each other in respect and as equals. The MC and his companions will eventually end helping Koulder and the others move forward, overcoming the Knights' horrible pasts.

I might even make a scenario where Ultraman Tregaer shows up later in an attempt to corrupt Koulder's heart, but Geed then appears in order to stop that. The two rival Ultras might even end teaming up to face Tregear together instead.

Or I might go with the reverse route instead: Ultraman Geed ends sacrificing himself against a powerful opponent and ends being possessed by a malevolent entity. And somehow, the only one that can help him will be Ultraman Koulder.

 **Honestviewer96:** Thanks! It's okay. I don't think my story can truly satisfy everyone and am aware of that. I only try to write for fun. As a hobby of sorts.

I just want to point out that my OC ends being friends with the Devils because he wants to make peace with everyone. You will see later in the story that my OC manages to do things like defeating Riser Phenex, kill Kokabiel and take Asia, Xenovia, and Irina under his care, making them stay human. You will also see that the OC's group still looks negatively sometimes at most of the Three Biblical Factions and how they work.

 **Lil'Manuel.G:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far. I just don't think that all the OC needs to have a tragic backstory to grow stronger and for people to like them.

 **Guest:** Ok! Thanks for your honest review. I don't think my story can truly satisfy everyone and am aware of that. I only try to write for fun. As a hobby of sorts. It's not perfect at all. I will try to do what you suggested and not spoil things.

 **Guest:** nahariyanash, is that you? If so, please review the chapter in English next time if possible. I didn't understand a single word you typed in this review.

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	36. Capsule 35

**Hello, welcome to chapter 35 of Ultraman GeeDxD.**

 **A happy new year for all of you!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Capsule 35: A kitten's problem and Zero Darkness**

* * *

 **? - Unknown location and time...**

Koneko finds herself in what appears to be some sort of battlefield. She is gravely injured and full of bruises, bleeding from the head.

She quickly adopts an expression of horror as she suddenly finds her peerage members nearby, all of them dead and with expressions of terror engraved on their faces.

"No...!" The white-haired girl cries, releasing some tears as she examines the corpses of Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Gasper, Raynare, and Issei.

"How... Everyone..." She begins to feel desperate, breathing heavily.

"Shirone..." A soft voice suddenly calls for her, using her _true_ name.

Koneko stiffens as she recognizes the owner of the voice.

She slowly turns to find herself face to face with a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils. She also has unique features such as possessing a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. The woman was giving a warm smile to the 1st year student.

"Nee-sama..." Koneko muttered, recognizing the person in front of her.

But...

 ***Squash!***

A black arm suddenly comes from the woman's chest, piercing her body and grabbing her heart, immediately squashing it.

"Shirone..." The woman cries weakly, coughing blood as she adopts a sorrowful expression, releasing some tears as she drops dead on the ground.

"Nee-sama!" Koneko calls for her once again.

" ***Sigh*** Good grief." Another familiar voice speaks as the [Rook] now comes to face her sister's, and probably everyone else's, killer.

It was Dark Knight Caius. Clad in his dark armor as his red eyes were gazing inside her soul, intimidating her.

"Disgusting monster blood. It will take some time to wipe away all this dirt blood. What a pain in the ass this will be." The Chaos User complains as he turns to look at Koneko.

His mood changes to one of sadistic pleasure as he is now apparently smiling under his helmet, noticing how Koneko looks very terrified of him.

" ***Chuckle*** You're pathetic and useless, you know? I killed all those precious to you while you did nothing, cowering in fear. Your fate will be no different from them, you little piece of shit. Hahahha!" He tells the Devil in a deep and dark voice as he calmly walks towards the white-haired girl.

"No! No! Stay away!" Koneko cries in despair, closing her eyes while Caius keeps getting closer to her.

He finally stops in front of her and crouches, attempting to grab her head and smash it.

 ***Crack!***

* * *

"Ahh!"

Koneko wakes up on her bed, attempting to calm herself from the horrible nightmare she just experienced again.

She begins to breathe heavily while sweating a lot. Her body doesn't stop shivering from the great amount of fear she just dreamed of.

And because of this, she couldn't hold anymore...

The 1st year covers her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle her cry as tears fall from her eyes. She doesn't want anyone to hear her in the dead of the night.

And especially, not now...

At the same time, a white pair of cat ears and a tail appears around her body.

How long has it been since she felt this much fear? It reminded Koneko of her past and what happened with her older sister, Kuroka. That _'incident'_ left her with a huge mental trauma.

Only this time, it felt worse. Very much worse. And truth be told, the figure of Caius appearing to haunt her nights was only the tip of the iceberg.

 _'I want to... I need to get stronger! No matter what!'_ Koneko thought, trying to calm down and regain some sleep.

But unfortunately, she wasn't able to get some sleep after that.

* * *

 **Opening Theme (Version 2): "Go forward" by KIMERU - Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Opening 2 theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see two balls of light in the space, traveling through the galaxy, with many stars shining in the background, passing through various planets of the Solar System until they spot Earth.

We then see the balls turning into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero respectively as they appear to be heading towards the blue planet. More specifically, towards Japan.

 **The full title of the fanfic appears, with Ultraman Geed's eyes appearing behind of the title:**

 **Ultraman GeeDxD**

 **Inochi aru bokura wa eien nado nai**

 _(We who have life are not eternal)_

 **Ikiru imi wo motomete samayoi tsudzukeru**

 _(We continue to wander, seeking a meaning for a living)_

It's daytime.

We see Yuta, with a calm expression, walking towards Kuoh Academy while passing trough Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryu Aika, Katase, Murayama, and Kiyome Abe while they either greet him or give some side glances.

Yuya then appears from behind his brother and greets him, making the older Ultra smile slightly.

 **(Instrumental)**

We see the Geed Riser, the Ultra Capsule Holder and the Ultra Zero Eye NEO resting on a desk.

 **Tatoe seikai janakute mo tada mae dake mitsumete**

 _(Even if it's not right, we just stare before us)_

We see scenes of the ORC and the Student Council as they are shown working hard and training to get stronger.

Yuya, Asia, and Irina appear to offer some help to Issei, Rias and the rest of the ORC. While Asia and Irina extend their hands to Issei, Yuya approaches Koneko with a soft expression.

Yuta, Fumika, Xenovia, and Daichi appear in front of Sona, Saji and the rest of the Student Council. Yuta smirks at Sona and offers a hand to her, which she gladly accepts.

 **Mirai wo michibiku kibō wakachiatte**

 _(Sharing the hope that leads to the future.)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, in his chibi form, discussing something with Histoire, Yuya's familiar, who was sitting on her book.

The screen splits in two to show Yuta and Yuya using their respective Ultra devices to transform at the same time into Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero.

The screen then shows five images of Rias' peerage, Sona's peerage, Fumika with her Zetton Kaiju Capsule, Daichi with his Twin Breaker and Asia, Xenovia with Chaos Durandal and Irina together respectively.

 **Teru mī yami ni kieta kioku sagashiterunda**

 _(Tell me the memory I'm searching for, vanished into the darkness.)_

Ultraman Geed, in his Primitive form, is shown flying around Kuoh Town's skies while fighting a bunch of Raydragoons.

 **Ai fīru yuā furēmu kimi no shōdō hikari tsuranuke**

 _(I feel your flame, your impulse that penetrates through light.)_

We see Ultraman Orion doing several fighting poses.

He is first seen firing a golden Ultra beam by copying Ultraman's gestures.

A dark arm then appears and is shown touching the crystal on his forehead.

Next, the Ultraman appears to fire several circular blades in a random direction.

Magi is then shown facepalming at the sight of the Ultra randomly shouting to the skies.

The scene is finally replaced by Orion flying towards the _'screen'_ , trying to _'grab it'_ with his hand.

 **Onaji itami kanjite-itai**

 _(I want to feel that same pain.)_

The Knight of Chaos appear.

Aura, who has an expression of sorrow, is staying between Caius, who is on the left, and Antinomy, who is on the right.

Above the three, Ultraman Whire and Ultraman Koulder are shown to be side by side, with Croire, in her small size, sitting on Koulder's right shoulder while sporting a small grin.

.

The scene changes to show screenshots of Ultraman Zero, Issei in his Scale Mail, Kaiju Musume Zetton and Daichi as The Ultraman struggling while fighting an army of Sheerghosts led by Psycorogue and other Kaijus.

 **Wantsūsurī... Wantsūsurī... wizu sōru! I~ē! I~ē!**

 _(123... 123... with soul! Yeah! Yeah!)_

The six forms of Ultraman Geed: Primitive, Solid Burning, Acro Smasher, Tri-Slugger, Magnificent, and Dandit Truth are shown flying through the sky and gathering together while Ultimate Zero and Firewall Dragon are seen flying above them.

 **Kamu wizu mī, kamu wizu mī, gō fōwādo**

 _(Come with me, come with me, go forward)_

Strong Gomorant joins the six Ultra Fusion forms and all of them combine their signature attacks, firing a powerful beam towards the screen.

 **(Instrumental)**

Several images appear, showing everybody of Kuoh Academy smiling or happy while interacting with each other:

Issei is happily surrounded by Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina and Raynare.

Yuya and Koneko are shown to be eating a lot of sweets together with the former also playing video games together with Gasper at the same time.

Yuta is shown playing music with Fumika and Daichi. He is then shown helping Xenovia control her new Durandal and they are both shown sweating a bit, looking exhausted. Next, it is him, Sona and Saji talking and writing some important documents.

The final scene shows Ultraman Geed Primitive and Ultraman Zero flying together towards space as they later become stars.

* * *

 **Capsule 35:** **A kitten's problem and Zero Darkness**

* * *

It's been a day after the spar between Yuya and Daichi.

Azazel gave individual training exercises for each member of Rias' peerage in order to help them better prepare against Sona's group.

Yuya, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina also decided to stick along to help the Devils with whatever they could while also keeping up with their respective training.

* * *

 **Gremory Manor - Yuya's guest room**

"Alright. I think I'm getting the gist of how to better use my Semblance." Yuya commented as he flipped through the pages of Histoire's tome, examining all the Energy Items stored inside of it.

Other than making the more know power-ups like a boost in strength, defense, and speed, the young raven-haired boy also came up with special medals that had abilities like reflecting an attack, predicting an opponent's moves and the power to clone oneself. Histoire was there to give the additional Chaos' energy he might end requiring to make more powerful Energy Items.

"That's good and all to hear, Yuya. But I think you should take a break. You have been working non-stop on these Energy Items." Histoire advised him.

One drawback of Yuya's Semblance was that he needed to create the Energy Items beforehand in case he wants to use them in a battle. And for every single medal he created, a part of his energy was consumed. He couldn't make them nonstop, needing to take a rest from time to time in order to recover and begin the process again.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Historie. Then I'm gonna take some rest and check upon the others." The Ultra told his familiar as he stood up, stretching his arms.

The duo then left the room.

* * *

 **In a workout gym...**

Koneko was wearing her gym clothing and her pair of fighting gloves, punching a punching bag hard and fast.

According to Azazel, she had nothing to be criticized for, as she possed the elementary traits of offense and defense as a Rook. She was great when it comes to physical abilities. However, there are those in her master's peerage that was better at offense than she was.

She knew this and it frustrated her...

Her training was to have her improve her basics and to also release the thing that she had personally sealed. Like Akeno, Koneko had to stop playing cat and mouse with her identity.

The [Rook] delivered a hard kick to the punching bag, breaking it off its cage and sending it into a weight lifting set. The white-haired girl panted for a moment in exhaustion before looking at her right hand.

 _'No! Not yet... This is not good enough...'_ she said, before going over to a bunch of other punching bags.

"Hey, don't you think you should take it easy?" A voice suddenly grabs her attention.

"!?" Koneko turns to see Yuya and Histoire entering the room.

The Ultra notices a pile of destroyed punching bags and other gym equipment before looking back at his friend. He can't help but feel that there must be something stressing Koneko a lot. He noticed how her behavior in the last few days has been strange, unlike her usual self.

"What are you doing here?" Koneko asks with a sharp tone, making Yuya raise an eyebrow to her.

"I just wanted to check on my friend because I was worried. Isn't it something normal to do? Here, it's important to keep yourself hydrated." Yuya offers a bottle of cold water to Koneko, which she gladly accepts.

Seeing that she calmed down a little, Yuya decides to keep speaking:

"Look, I get it that you're training hard in order to win the upcoming Rating Game, but don't you think you're exaggerating? I think you're pushing yourself too far, Koneko-chan. Look at all of this gym equipment destroyed. Did you really need to do that?" The ravenette asks her as he points to the pile of broken gym equipment.

Koneko sees it as well but doesn't look really bothered by this. But she starts to keep frowning as Yuya keeps talking:

"I think you're more than good in regards to your [Rook] traits. I remember Azazel saying that as well. Shouldn't you try to work in other areas, Koneko-chan? I think you're strong enough." Yuya said in an attempt to praise her.

However...

 _'Strong... Enough?'_ These words kept echoing in the Devil's head.

 _'You're pathetic and useless, you know? Bakeneko!'_ Caius' taunting voice suddenly rang in her mind.

 _'Shirone...'_ She next heard her sister's voice.

And then, it happened...

Koneko got on her knees and began to breathe heavily. She next began to shiver and embrace herself.

"Koneko-chan!? What's wrong!?" Yuya quickly got to her side.

"I'm not good enough... I need to get stronger..." The white-haired girl kept repeating these sentences to herself as if it was some sort of mantra.

"Oi! Snap out of it! Koneko-chan!" Yuya tried to make her return back to normal, but it wasn't working.

And then...

Koneko finally passes out in Yuya's arms due to the amount of stress she accumulated, unable to do anything else about it.

"Koneko-chan..." Yuya mutters as he looks at his friend with a pained expression.

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

 **Back in the Gremory Manor...**

Yuya was waiting worriedly in one of the Manor's rooms for any news regarding Koneko's current condition.

At this, Azazel finally entered the room to speak with him.

"What's wrong with Koneko-chan?" The Ultra asked the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

Azazel only sighed at his question.

"There's nothing that can be done about it. She's impatient - or rather, she feels doubt in her power," he said.

Yuya suddenly remembered how Koneko was actually rather odd recently.

"She overdid the training that I gave her and that's why she collapsed this morning." The Fallen Angel explained.

The bad news shocked the Chaos User, making him jump to his feet.

"What?! Is she okay?" Yuya asked worriedly.

"She's resting right now. Asia took a break from her training to treat the injures. She can't do anything about physical strength. Overworking, in particular, hurts one's physical strength and has adverse effects. Because of the time left until the meeting and the Rating Games, that's dangerous." Azazel explained, adopting a serious expression while Yuya agreed with him.

* * *

 **Later...**

Deciding to understand why the [Rook] was acting odd recently, Yuya tries to seek Rias for some possible answers. But instead, he soon finds another person that could provide the answers he needed: Venelana Gremory.

"As you must have heard, it was just ordinary overworking, so Koneko should recover slowly if she rests her body for one or two days," Venelana answered, taking a moment to ponder on if Yuya could help the [Rook] like Yuta has helped Rias' peerage against Riser in the past.

"That girl is doing her best to face her own existence and power right now. I'm sure you noticed her unusual behavior recently. It's a difficult problem that she would have to deal with. However, she won't be able to advance forward if she doesn't find the answer herself." She continued.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean about her existence and power?" Yuya asked with a puzzled expression. His mind filling with questions.

"Tell, me. Do you know about the Nekomatas?" She asks.

"Yeah. They're like cat spirits, right?" Yuya nodded. At this, the realization finally hits him.

 _'_ _Koneko-chan was a Youkai!? A Nekomata?_ _Her existence and power, huh? Does it have to do with this?'_ The Ultra, surprised, muttered to himself.

Venelana signaled to a table in the corner as she spoke up:

"If you'll take a seat, I'll tell you a little seeing as you haven't known her for long."

Yuya accepted as he moved to take a seat at the table, Venelana sitting opposite him as she started:

"There were two cat sisters who were always together. When they played, when they ate, when they slept. With their parents dead, they had no home to return to and no one to rely on. The two cats struggled to live day to day while depending on each other.

One day, the two of them were picked up by a certain devil. The older sister became a part of his group and so the younger sister was also able to live with them. Having finally obtained a decent life, the two of them believed that they could pass time very happily." Venelana continued as she poured them both a cup of tea, Yuya accepting it and taking a sip as the brunette took a pause in her story to take a drink herself.

"However, something unusual happened and it appeared that the elder cat sister achieved rapid growth after gaining power. Her hidden talent suddenly began to overflow from becoming a reincarnated devil. That cat was of a species that naturally excels in Youjutsu. Furthermore, she bloomed in magic talent as well, and even invoked Senjutsu that was said only the last of the sages could use." Venelana explained, taking another sip.

 _'Senjustsu...'_ Yuya thought with a troubled expression.

* * *

Rias once explained to Team Geed that senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery with the biggest difference is that it stresses the importance of chakra, their aura, the great original power that flows in ones' spirit, e.i. their life-force and turning it into a constant current. Senjutsu is a power that is similar yet different from the magic of Devils and the light power of Angels.

Despite it being incapable of matching the direct destructive power of magic or light, senjutsu makes use of the unknown parts hidden in plants, animals, and people. For example, if one learned senjutsu, it is stated that they excel at reading the flow of someone's aura, thus letting them grasp their movements from a far distance to a certain degree.

Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life energy or ki in living beings. Using it, one can strengthen both their internal and external bodies or even cause vegetation around them to bloom or wither. Senjutsu users are able to sense the ki and auras of others thus letting them track targets from far away distances. Through disrupting the ki of their opponent's ki or severing it, it is possible to cause direct damage to their spirit and using this as an attack could result in killing their opponent. As such, there are very few ways to defend against Senjutsu.

Senjutsu, however, has a fatal flaw, as while it lets the user read and handle spirit power, it could also take in the malice and ill will that flows in the world therefore if an amateur used it in an incorrect manner, then the malice will end up corrupting the user.

The most basic method of learning Senjutsu is through meditation by concentrating on their state of mind and to quietly release their own ki as well as to sense the natural ki of their surroundings. It is also the best way to develop one's skills in Senjutsu.

To use Senjutsu, users commonly concentrate their life force around the hand and use it to attack the opponent. The method to attack using Senjutsu may be in the form of hand-to-hand combat or blasting the power towards the opponent.

* * *

"It seemed that the elder cat sister, having surpassed her master in a short time, was swallowed by power and was transformed into a wicked existence that only sought blood and battle. With her increase in power not stopping, the elder cat sister killed the devil that was her master in the end and degenerated into an 'exiled devil'. Moreover, she changed into one of the most dangerous among the 'exiled devils'. One that completely annihilated all the pursuit squads... All the while, the younger cat sister remained behind.

Fearing that the young sister would follow in her footsteps, the Devil community was about to dispose of her before another catastrophe could occur. However, my son Sirzechs intervened and was given dominance over her. Sirzechs then brought the lonely girl to Rias, assigning her to by my daughter's servant. Rias was determined to fill the girl's life with happiness and laughter and gave her a name." Venelana finished telling the story.

"..."

"...Koneko," Yuya whispered the name, having lost his ability to speak.

He was stunned and lost for words having heard her terrible backstory.

* * *

Yuya entered Koneko's room after Rias had finished talking to her. His eyes spotting Akeno as he looked around the wide room for a moment before turning towards the bedroom to see Koneko lying down on the bed with cat ears and tail on full display.

 _'Kawaii...'_ A soft smile formed on his lips at seeing how adorable she was as Akeno spoke up:

"Yuya-kun, this is..."

"Don't worry. I've already heard the general story." He interrupted, taking a moment to walk to the side and quickly check if Koneko hadn't got any injuries before asking:

"Hey, how's your body?"

"What did you come here for?" Koneko asked in a mutter with her eyes half open towards him.

Yuya, raising an eyebrow, asked his own question in return:

"Is it not okay for me to worry about my friend?"

Koneko didn't give him an answer as the Ultra continued:

"I heard about what happened, Koneko-chan, and it's no good if you don't take care of your body. I might not have the right to talk with the training I've been through already, but we all have our own limits to work before trying to get stronger."

"...I want to..." Koneko mumbled quietly, Yuya blinking as he asked:

"What was that?"

"I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san, Issei-senpai and also you, Yuya-kun." Koneko started as she looked straight at him with tears in her eyes.

"I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a holy light power like Raynare-san either... At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a [Rook, I'm the... Weakest... I hate being useless... But... I don't want to use the power sleeping inside of me... my Nekomata power... If I use it, I... just like my Nee-sama... I don't want that... I absolutely don't want to use such a thing..." Koneko added on, large tears shedding from her eyes.

Yuya only looked at her with a disheartened expression. He could relate to her in a way, trying to get stronger.

But power wasn't everything in life...

"There are more ways to become strong other than trough brute strength, Koneko-chan." The Chaos User replied with a sigh, drawing Koneko's attention as he continued:

"You can learn more martial art styles to use and keep opponents off guard or learn a bit of magic to use in a tight spot or to support others. Plus, just cause your Nee-sama had fallen to such power doesn't mean that you would. After all, there must have been hundreds of Nekoshou before you and her that could wield the power safely."

The Ultraman didn't want to get the white-haired girl's hopes up just cause he had suspicions about what had happened to cause her sister to stray. Koneko's eyes had grown wide as she thought about what he had said.

"Considering the future threats we will face from now on, like the Khaos Brigade, the Kaijus and the Knights of Chaos, I understand why you wish so desperately to become stronger. But I would also say that it is your impatience that is hindering your own growth, Koneko-chan.

Let me tell you something about us, Chaos Users. More specifically, about us Ultra Warriors... Our Ultra Gears are linked to the user's state of mind. Take Nii-san for example. Do you know why he is so strong?

His wish to fight in order to protect others is what allowed him to transform into Ultraman Geed Primitive. He then uses intensity to become Geed Solid Burning. A cool state of mind is required for Geed Acro Smasher. And lastly, he was able to defeat Kokabiel by becoming Geed Magnificent because of his faith in his friends and for possessing a heart full of hope that refuses to yield to villains like that Cadre." Yuya told her, trying to explain why Yuta was so strong in the first place.

"My point is... The same could be said to you, Koneko-chan. You're currently lacking a certain _'something'_. Try to feel what it is in your mind and heart. Once you see what you're missing, you'll find that you're just as capable of evolving. Just like the rest of us." The Ultra Hero finishes with a gentle smile.

"I could be even better?" Koneko asks, still uncertain.

"Of course! You have potential as well! Think about me, Nii-san, Fumika-san, and Daichi-san for example. None of us was born with a Sacred Gear or some special talent. And yet, we're all becoming strong as well! If we humans can do it, surely you can become more powerful as well." Yuya spoke in an attempt to encourage her.

Instead, Koneko only looks at him... With a hint of jealousy?

"How... Just how can you be like this!? Being able to always move forward!? Don't you have fear!? How can you be so confident all the time!?" She suddenly asks him, angrily.

She wouldn't admit straightforward, but Koneko actually felt inferior when Yuya began to fight as Ultraman Zero. Even with less battle experience, the Ultra possessed natural potential and fighting skills that made her current abilities pale in comparison. And him being able to deal with almost all of the challenges that are thrown at him like Yuta made her wonder how much big the power gap between her and the Ultra brothers was.

"Koneko-chan..." Yuya looks sad at the Nekomata Devil, quickly catching on about what was upsetting her.

Did she really think he was a dozen times better than her?

He begins to remember the times they talked and how he always sounded positive, unaware of how conflicted she must have been while he was getting stronger...

It made the Chaos User wonder how bad was the crisis she was currently troubled with...

Shaking his head in disbelief, the ravenette decides to tell his friend how that was far from being the whole truth.

"Koneko-chan... I'm only a human being in the end. I'm not perfect, possessing several flaws as well. And like you, I also tend to deal with trouble like fear and insecurity from time to time." The Ultra begins to explain.

He then takes out a certain Kaiju Capsule from his inventory, showing the power of Zero Darkness to her.

"Eh?" The white-haired kitty looks at said item and starts to sense some powerful energy coming from it.

"Just like you, I'm also struggling right now to master a certain power in my possession, Koneko-chan." Yuya told his friends as he begins to recall a certain event from some days ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **On a training field**

"Argh!" Ultraman Zero roars furiously, releasing a deathly aura around his body.

One noticeable feature about him now is that his skin's colors were mainly red and black, making him resemble Ultraman Belial in a way because of this. His Color Timer was also black instead of silver, emitting a purple light in the place of the regular blue glow...

Yuya turned into Ultraman Zero Darkness after attempting to use its Kaiju Capsule's power alongside with his Ultra Zero Eye Neo.

Ultraman Zero Darkness, or simply Zero Darkness, is a dark Ultra born from Ultraman Belial's spirit possessing Ultraman Zero's body in Ultra Zero Fight.

And so...

"Argh!" Zero yells, clutching his head in pain.

The combined light and dark power seemed to be too much for him to handle at the time, making him go berserk. Unlike Yuta, the younger Ultra Warrior was unable to keep control of his sanity.

"Yuya!" Lux calls for him, now standing in front of the now Dark Ultra.

The familiar was nearby to check his master's younger brother's progress and offer some assistance in case it was necessary.

 _'Dammit... I need to restrain him first and later find a way to restore his mind.'_ The cosmic tome thought with a determined expression as he turned into Strong Gomorant.

"Hold on, Yuya! You have to resist! Fight back the thirst for battle that is trying to consume you! You're stronger than that!" The Dragonoid Kaiju yelled as he charged towards Zero Darkness.

" **Gravitro Pressure!** " Strong Gomorant gathers purple-colored energy around Zero, creating a gravity well on its opponent. First by bringing Zero Darkness to his knees before completely crushing the Dark Ultra.

But...

"Argh!" Zero Darkness was fighting back, slowly recovering as he was able to stand up once again.

 _'W-what!? He is actually overcoming my gravity pressure!?'_ The Kaiju looked shocked at this.

The Ultra was now slowly making his way towards Strong Gomorant while still under the effect the gravity well.

 _'Then in this case...'_ The familiar prepared to use another tactic.

" **Hyper Death Fire!** " The Fusion Monster says as he uses his fire-exhaling ability.

"Argh!" Zero Darkness is on the receiving end of the attack, experiencing its full power at point-blank as he was unable to form an energy shield in time to protect himself.

 ***Boom!***

A curtain of dust is raised on the spot Zero stood while Gomorant waits for something to happen.

 _'D-Did I get him?'_ The Kaiju familiar hoped.

However...

 ***Swish!***

A pair of black Sluggers come from out of the smoke, striking Strong Gomorant's shoulders.

"Argh!" The Kaiju grunts in pain, taking a few steps back.

"Ah!" Zero jumps from out the curtain of dust just as the Sluggers returned to his head.

The Ultra then delivers a powerful lariat, while his body is covered in a dark Chaos aura, at the Kaiju he is facing.

 ***Smack!***

The blow was so powerful that made Gomorant spat some blood from his mouth while Zero Darkness tackled him down.

The Dark Ultra then begins to mercilessly punch the friendly monster several times in the face, going as far as breaking the red horn on his snout. This kept going for some time as the Kaiju was having problems to move and was unable to defend himself as he kept receiving the damage from the dark fists non-stop.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Koneko and Akeno looked at the Chaos User with wide eyes while Yuya looked down with some guilt on his face.

"I wasn't able to control the power of Zero Darkness bestowed upon me. Unlike Nii-san, I lost my mind as the only thing that I wanted to... That I ' _needed'_ to do was to destroy everything in my way. I tried to apologize to Lux later, but he actually said that it was fine. In the end, he only told me that I needed to master my new power and that this was a priority." Yuya explained with a grim expression.

"How did you manage to turn back to normal, Yuya-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Well..." Yuya began to 'recollect' the rest of the past events...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Back to the Training Field** **...**

"You have to control the darkness, Yuya! Overcome it!" Yuta, now transformed into Ultraman Geed Dandit Truth, exclaimed to his younger brother.

Lux was watching the two Ultra Brothers fight from a safe position while he slowly recovered.

Now it was Geed's turn to restrain the out of control Ultra Warrior.

However...

"Ha!" Zero Darkness ignored Geed, charging straightforwardly towards the blue-eyed Ultra.

The two began to trade punches, each trying to domain the other using all of their strength.

" **After Glow**!" Geed summons his Geed Array, raising it as the device releases a powerful wave of light upon Zero Darkness, blinding and hurting him.

"Argh!"

At this, the berserk Ultra falls on the ground and begins to contort in pain, getting weaker and losing some of his corrupted energy.

"Now!" Geed says as he prepares to use his signature attack.

"Ah!" Roaring savagely, the Dark Ultraman stands up quickly as he also prepares to use a special attack.

" **Blazer Banishing!** "

" **Dark Zero Twin Shot!** "

 ***Beam Struggle!***

Both Ultras' beams clash, showing to be on equal terms of power for a slight moment.

Until...

 **[Shift into Maximum!]**

" **Diffusion Shower!** " Geed summons the Geed Claw in his free hand and uses the weapon's special ability to strike Zero from the above with a rain of light.

"!?" The corrupted Chaos User looks up, but it was too late as the green bolts of energy began piercing his body.

At the same time, Geed's Blazer Banishing began to overcome Zero Darkness' Dark Zero Twin Shot, striking the younger berserk Ultra from the front as well.

"Argh!"

 ***Boom!***

But it still wasn't enough to take the violent Zero down, as he soon emerged from the explosion Geed caused by his beam techniques.

 _'Are you kidding me!?'_ Ultraman Geed though in shock and disbelief as he began to be on the receiving end of several punches in the face from his little brother.

Zero next delivers a powerful roundhouse kick, making the older warrior stumble back.

They kept going on for a while, with Geed eventually gaining the upper hand due to having dealt more considerable damage to Zero.

The older fighter decides to counter by unleashing multiple energy cutting waves, from his clawed hands, to hit the berserk Chaos User.

"Argh!" Grunted Zero as he felt the pain the cuts have caused to him.

Seeing that there was no other option, Geed coated his fist in a red and green aura and immediately punched the younger Ultraman in the stomach after seeing an opening.

 ***Crash!***

The blow makes Zero crash hard against a nearby wall, leaving a huge spider crack on it as the Dark Ultra got on his knees after that.

Feeling that it was about time to bring an end to this and finally release Zero from his dark twisted state, Geed began to gather enough energy in his arms as his eyes began to shine stronger.

" **Banishing Bustaway**!" He yells as he makes an L pose with his arms, firing a powerful red and green Ultra Beam towards Zero Darkness.

"Ah!" Zero Darkness cries in pain as he gets hit by the devastating technique.

 ***Boom!***

An explosion consumes the Dark Ultra's body. Once it's gone, an unconscious Yuya is revealed laying down on the ground. The younger Oki was full of injuries, but none of them was life-threatening.

Seeing this, Geed sighs in relief as light consumes his body. The Ultra also turns back to his human form.

Yuta is also shown to be slightly injured from the fight. But he sported fewer bruises in comparison to Yuya.

He and Lux approach Yuya's body, with the former catching the Zero Darkness' Kaiju Capsule from the younger Oki's pocket.

"Perhaps it was too early for him to try harnessing the power of Zero Darkness?" Lux suggested with a troubled expression.

Yuta was about to reply when the master and familiar suddenly heard Yuya muttering with a pained expression:

"No... No... Stay away... The darkness... It's consuming me..."

The older brother frowns after hearing this, only whispering:

"Darkness...?"

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

"Did you have any other problems after this?" Akeno asked in curiosity.

"Well... I haven't lost my sanity or began to get obsessed with power. But I won't deny that I started to have some nightmares after that." Yuya explained with a sad face.

"W-What sort of nightmares?" Koneko asked in concern.

"It was of me as Zero Darkness killing everyone I care for. My family, my friends and even some innocents I happened to pass by." The Chaos User answers, closing his eyes.

" ***Gasp!*** What!?" The [Rook] looks at him in shock.

* * *

 **Inside Yuya's mind - The Nightmare...**

Yuya imagines himself as Ultraman Zero Darkness. He is currently surrounded by the dead bodies of everyone he is acquainted with. The place he finds himself in is a destroyed Kuoh Academy and that was it right now in flames.

The ORC...

The Student Council...

Team Geed...

All of them gone...

And...

"Yuya... Why?" A badly injured Yuta spoke while couching some blood.

 ***Snap!***

Not looking even bothered by this, Zero soon finds himself breaking the ravenette's neck, promptly killing him.

"..." The Dark Ultra then looks at his hands, noticing how they are covered in the blood of everyone important for him as he next looks at all of the destruction he caused around Kuoh.

* * *

The two Devil girls looked horrified as Yuya finished telling them about his nightmares

"But despite all of this... I remembered why I'm fighting in the first place and why I want to become stronger. To triumph over the dangers we're currently facing, I decided that I still _want_ to master Zero Darkness's power. No matter what so I can protect everyone I cherish." Yuya explained with a determined expression.

"No! You can't do that!"

"Eh?"

The Ultra Hero looked with wide eyes, having been caught off guard with Koneko's outburst.

"K-Koneko-chan? What's wrong?" He tried to ask her as she quickly took the Zero Darkness' Kaiju Capsule from his hand.

"You... You can't use this power, Yuya! I... I can somehow feel it... This thing is pure evil! And I don't want to see you mad with power like Nee-sama! Please... Please, just stop using this Capsule, Yuya." Koneko attempts to persuade him as some tears began again falling from her eyes.

Yuya felt a bit disheartened, seeing the way his friend was acting too much concerned. Though he couldn't really blame the girl since she was only doing this because of how worried she apparently was with his well being.

Trying to somehow assure the white kitty, he begins to speak with a gentle expression:

"It's okay, Koneko-chan. I won't lose control of myself again in the darkness. Not anymore."

"Eh? And how can you be so sure!? It's a huge risk for you, Yuya!" Koneko replies back.

"It's pretty simple, Koneko-chan. It's because I'm not alone. I have friends watching my back." The Ultra answers with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 **Yuya's room...**

"I can't do this anymore! Not again..." A downcast Yuya spoke to Yuta.

The younger boy was currently resting on his bed, covered in several bandages. He just finished telling Yuta about his latest nightmares.

"I can't control Zero Darkness' powers... And I don't want to lose control of myself again. What if I accidentally end killing someone?" The younger Ultra asked with a frightened expression.

Seeing how troubled his brother was, Yuta began to talk:

"I think I know why you are so scared. It's because you are afraid of the darkness consuming you, right?"

"..."

At this, Yuya remained quiet as his body slightly stiffened.

Seeing that he was in the right track, the older Ultra Hero kept pressing on:

"Look, I'm not upset, disappointed or anything of the sort. I just want you to be honest with me, Yuya."

"It's just... I feel a horrible feeling in my soul whenever I'm close to the darkness. What about you, Nii-san? If anything, I'm starting to think you have some sort of natural resistance or immunity to darkness. By constantly using Ultraman Belial's powers, it makes me wonder how you can fight without falling to the dark side or not going mad with power. Just how can you do this?"

Now Yuta became intrigued with the younger Chaos User's question. He always had this feeling that someone would question why he considers himself a guardian of light if he kept constantly harnessing the power from a dark entity.

To answer this, he says:

"I don't have any sort of natural immunity over darkness if that's what you're thinking, Yuya. If anything, I'm still a human being. Just like you. You must remember that I am also capable of displaying emotions as well, being vulnerable to dark emotions as the rest of us."

"Then what should I do, Nii-san?" Yuya asked, seeking some guidance.

Adopting a serious expression, the older brother answers:

"You have to accept the darkness. That's the only way. That's why I was able to use the Zero Darkness Capsule once. But it began to reject me after the first use, not deeming me worthy of its powers. Because of that, I believe some Capsules must have a conscience of their own."

"What!?" The younger warrior looks at him in pure disbelief.

To make things clear, the New Generation Hero clarifies:

"Understand this: the darkness itself is not evil. There is a risk of losing yourself, just like any other source of power, but using it does not make you inherently evil. And remember, where there is darkness, light is also present. One cannot exist without the other as a natural balance still needs to be maintained between these two opposing forces."

"But..." Yuya tried to protest while looking at the Zero Darkness Capsule in his hand.

He could feel a powerful and ominous dark aura coming from the small item...

To acquire an item that combined the powers of both Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Belial was certainly appealing, but...

Would Yuya really become able to use it?

"But Nii-san... This Capsule... Like you just said, I can feel that is unlike the other Kaiju ones... What if... What if I got corrupted by it again?"

The younger Ultra Fighter watched the Ultra Zero Fight special, remembering what happened when Belial's ghost managed to posses Ultraman Zero.

"You won't. Not anymore." Yuta firmly answers.

"Eh?" Yuya looks confused at him.

"I believe in you, Yuya. I believe in your limitless potential. Don't let this fear get the best of you. And in case you really lose your control again... Remember that you're not alone. I and the others will always be nearby to help rescue you from the darkness. You _are_ _not alone_. No matter how many times I have to do that... That's why... Please... Don't ever give up... Because only then is when you will have truly lost. You _are_ Ultraman Zero! As long as you keep on fighting, nothing can stop you!"

"Nii-san..." Yuya became speechless, not sure of what else to say.

"It's natural that you sometimes feel insecure... But that's why you have friends who will be there to lend a hand in case you find yourself in a pinch. And once you manage to confront your fears and overcome them, you will be even stronger than before. I believe that you can become like Kurenai Gai when he finally managed to fight as Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. _Embrace the darkness to become light._ And when _you shine, darkness will fade away._ "

 **(Flashback Ends)**

* * *

Having told the girls about this last talk with his brother, Yuya asks Koneko to give him back the Kaiju Capsule she is holding. She complies if albeit a bit reluctant.

"I learned and experienced the pain the darkness caused in my soul. And I won't run away from it. I will face it and overcome it, Koneko-chan." Yuya explained.

He then remembers something else and decides to give something to the white kitty.

"Here."

"What's this?"

The [Rook] began to examine the Energy Item he gave to her. It was **Friendship** (Yūjō): this blue medal depicts a Rider reaching out for a handshake.

"This is a good luck charm. It will bring fortune to you and later give hope in your darkest hour. I want you yo remember that you're not the only one struggling to get stronger. And don't forget that you are not alone in this, okay? You have friends and companions who care about you. Just promise me that you will never give up. And if you ever end losing control, I will be there to save you. And if you ever need help with something, I will also want you to know that I will be there to lend you a hand. I will be there for you, Koneko-chan. Always. Whenever you need it." Yuya told Koneko.

"..."

"Ok... I... I promise, Yuya. I will do my best." Koneko vows as she tries to now sport a brave face while the Ultra nods in satisfaction.

After hearing what Yuya went trough and seeing how determined he is, Koneko realized that she should perhaps also improve in her Nekomata abilities. This made the Youkai Devil start to get more confident with herself. And the Ultra Hero began to inspire her as Koneko now looks at him in a new perspective, with a newfound respect and admiration.

"I'm glad I got to know you, Koneko-chan. I truly am. Thank you for becoming my first friend here." Yuya expresses himself while giving a serene smile to the [Rook].

 ***Ba-dump!***

Koneko can't help but blush at this. Her heart suddenly began beating faster as she began to feel something new towards Yuya.

 _'W-What is this feeling in my chest?'_ She thought as she touched her chest.

Meanwhile, Akeno looks at the two of the first years with an all-knowing look, starting to have an idea of where this beginning to go as she now sported a teasing expression that the other two were unaware of. The [Queen] was also relieved as she noticed that her kouhai was now in better spirits.

 _'Ara ara...'_ The [Queen] thought, looking happy for them.

Akeno moves to rest a hand on Yuya's shoulder as she spoke:

"Yuya-kun, please leave the rest to us. Koneko-chan will be fine from now on as well."

"Alright..." He replied with a nod.

"Just look after yourselves," Yuya says with a light smile as he nods, leaving the room.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

After Yuya left, Akeno actually began teasing Koneko about how the reincarnated Nekomata might have started developing a little crush over the red and blue Ultraman before leaving as well.

Each time she tried to deny this, Koneko's cheeks got redder...

Now alone, the white-haired girl would follow the advice to get proper rest and recover for the upcoming Rating Game against the Sitri peerage.

Laying down on her bed, Koneko really began considering about using Senjustsu from now...

 _'Yuya is also doing his best to get stronger. If anything, I shouldn't give up either and instead try to fight against my own fears as well.'_ The [Rook] thought with a newfound sense of determination.

She just had this feeling that even if she went mad after using Senjustsu like her sister, she didn't feel frightened since having Yuya next to her brought some sense of safety and to have more confidence in her own abilities. And she also remembered the Ultra telling her that she wasn't alone.

And he was right...

She had people who care for her and would be there to help her whenever she needs: Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Gasper, Asia, Raynare and Yuya himself.

"I'm not alone. I have family and friends. And for their sake, I will also get stronger." Koneko thought as she picked up the Energy Item Yuya gave earlier to her. She began to smile while thinking about the Chaos User and how his warm and welcoming presence seemed to be slowly warming her up to him.

"Thank you, Yuya." Were the last words she spoke before drifting off to sleep.

And for the first time in a while, Toujou Koneko would have a goodnight's rest.

And unbeknownst to her, a red Little Star suddenly formed above her, slowly inserting itself inside of her soul...

* * *

 **A few days later...**

 **Underworld - At a meeting room**

The leaders of the Biblical Factions and several of its most important members were all gathered to discuss one of their most recent problems. Today's topics included Kaijus, the Knights of Chaos and the apparently new and unknown group of Chaos Users composed of members such as Ultraman Orion, Magi the Jester, Ace Killer, and Kyrieloid.

they were all sitting around several round tables scattered around the meeting room while an individual was standing in front of them. Said person being Yuta.

Fumika was at his side, serving as his assistant while Lux transformed into a giant magical screen behind his master.

The screen showed several pictures of the Knights of Chaos and Orion's mysterious organization in separated sections.

"So far, you all must have seen the danger the Kaijus expose as a public threat, regardless of your species. With that said, I advise you once again to leave them for my group. We are the only ones able to deal with these monsters. And only an Ultraman can properly defeat them." Yuta warned as he received nods from part of his audience.

"Moving on, I also ask you to don't attempt facingg Ultramen Koulder, Whire or Orion. All I can say is that not only they are powerful and more cunning, but they could also summon Kaijus to fight against all of you." He finished explaining.

"Is there some sort of connection between the Knights of Chaos and Orion's group?" Michael asked the Ultra.

"It's still not clear at this point. All I can confirm is that Magi denied that his group served Koulder. He only spoke of a mastermind pulling the strings from the shadows of this new organization."

"Any idea what their exact goal is?" Sirzechs asked this time.

"No. I only learned that this group is also after all the Capsules. The leader wants to apparently use their powers to 'fix' the world, claiming it to be unbalanced and imperfect." The Ultra replied to the crimson Maou.

The leaders all got worried once again after remembering what the combined power of all Capsules is capable of.

"Any ideas who their leader might be, kid?" Azazel asked with a curious expression.

"No idea. Not a single clue yet. It could be one of the several aliens the veteran Ultras fought in the past or something entirely new." Yuta replied.

And the discussion kept going on for a while as Yuta tried to do his best to answer whatever question in regards to Chaos and other pieces of information the factions made towards him.

* * *

 **After the meeting...**

"Here. Good work at the meeting, Yuta. I think you did well in making sure that the Biblical Factions take everything you told them seriously, pointing out how serious are the threats that we are all facing in the near future." Fumika praised as she handed the Ultra a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Fumika. I warned them the most about Orion's group this time because we lack data on them." The silver-eyed boy said back as he began to drink the water.

"Like how Sir Francis Bacon said: scientia potentia est. Knowledge is power." Lux added, floating behind the two of them.

The trio then spotted Azazel, Ajuka and an Angel talking amongst themselves.

The Angel was Raziel. Raziel appeared as a mature looking woman with modest curves and had dark gold hair with sky blue eyes that were behind a pair of wire-framed glasses. Her overall appearance gave her the air of a strict librarian.

What the three had in common was that they were the heads of the Technology Department of their respective factions.

Seeing them, the two humans and familiar decide to approach the trio.

"Hello there. Lord Beelzebub. Raziel-san. Azazel. I hope the meeting was productive for all of you." Yuta said, greeting the three.

"Ah, Oki-san. Yes, it proved to be quite enlightening for us." The Angel spoke as she gives a light smile to him in appreciation.

"Yes. Although it also made us more curious about the Kaijus' nature and my wish to study them only grew more." Ajuka said next.

"So, is there something you need from us, Yuta?" Azazel asked in curiosity, raising an eyebrow.

At this, Yuta closed his eyes and took a deep breath before facing the three scientists once again.

"I took the time to considers your _'offers'_... And I decided to finally accept them." The Ultra spoke with a serious expression.

"..."

Everybody got shocked once they heard his words as their eyes were wide open.

Azazel now sported a big grin as he spoke:

"Finally! You sure took your sweet time to consider about it, huh?" The Governor remarked.

"Thank you for agreeing with this, Oki-san. I'm sure this will be mutually beneficial for all of us." Raziel said next.

"Should we start the preparations then?" Ajuka spoke next, also looking eager like Azazel.

"Yuta, are you sure about this? What if something goes wrong?" Fumika asked as she looked concerned at her boyfriend.

"I really took my time to consider if this is a good idea or a bad one, Fumika. But I realized in the end that we can make use of their expertise and resources to help us later in the future. Unfortunately, I can't complete most of my _'new projects'_ without their aid." Yuta said to her, trying to reassure the Kaiju Girl.

"If that's what you think it's the best for us, then I will support you, my master. I will prepare all the research data these gentlemen may need." Lux spoke as he eyed Azazel, Ajuka, and Raziel.

"Very good. Then-"

 ***Ring!*** ***Ring!***

Yuta was cut off from the sound of his cellphone suddenly ringing. Excusing himself, the Ultraman proceded to answer the call in a private space.

"Hello? Yuya? Do you need anything? ... Huh? Senjustsu? You're interested in Senjutsu? ... Wait, what? You want to know if there are Youkai living in Kyoto?" The Ultra Hero was puzzled as he kept listening to what Yuya was saying on his end of the line.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Knights of Chaos' HQ**

 **Inside a training room...**

 ***Flash!*** ***Flash!*** ***Clash!*** ***Clash!***

We can see Ultraman Koulder and Dark Knight Caius sparring with each other while using their respective blades to clash against each other.

The shadow fighter starts a series of furious slashes with his Master Sword as the Knight Ultra takes some slow steps backward.

"Stop using standard attacks. Make use of the unorthodox." Koulder calmly said as he kept changing the Koulder Edge between both of his hands at a quick pace, easily blocking all of Caius' attacks.

" **Death Slash!** " Caius suddenly said as he made a purple energy slash towards his leader.

Once again, Koulder easily avoids the attack by simply jumping backward as he realizes a backflip.

The two then continued dueling as Koulder spoke once more:

"How often must I tell you? Control my central line!"

Following the Ultra's advice, Caius managed to make more strikes, starting to give Koulder some trouble to properly defend himself.

The knights then came to a halt, turning away from each other before resuming their spar.

"Good." The Ultra Warrior said, sounding satisfied.

Caius then charges again towards his master.

But...

" **Atomic-Ray Schtrom!** " Koulder fired his white and blue Ultra Beam at the Dark Knight, blasting him away as the armored warrior crashed against a wall.

 ***Crash!***

"Argh!" Caius grunted in pain as he slowly got on his knees, looking slightly injured. A big crater appeared on the wall behind him.

"Not yet!" The Dark Knight screamed as he managed to recover, quickly leaping towards Koulder once more.

 ***Flash!*** ***Flash!*** ***Clash!*** ***Clash!***

"Faster! Destroy my focus! You're holding your sword too tightly!" The leader kept saying as the two combatants began to lock blades one more time.

 ***Clank!***

"And now too lightly." The Ultraman speaks as he then manages to make a quick move, disarming Caius with a swift strike and getting the Dark Knight's Master Sword on his free hand.

He then points the two blades at Caius' face, making him yield.

Once done, Koulder talks:

"Let's call it a day. I can see you improving, my friend. Your Chaos Level raised. " He gets a nod from his companion.

"Your training has served me well. It allowed me to kill many of those disgusting monsters." Caius said as he got on a more relaxed stance.

"Don't let your pursuit for the despicable scum cloud your reality. Remember what I taught, Hosuke: If you are to succeed in combat against the best of the Supernatural, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. For if any one element is lacking, it would be best for you to retreat. You must break them before you engage them. Only then will you ensure victory... and have your justice." The Ultra warned.

"Yes, Koulder-sama." Caius gives a light bow to Koulder.

"A wise council, Koulder-sama. Wise indeed." A new voice spoke.

The two turned to see Tachibana Itsuki approaching them with a tablet in his hands.

The brunette's attire now consisted of a light blue shirt with a bulletproof vest over it. Dog tags are around his neck and he is also wearing black pants and boots.

"Itsuki/-san." Koulder and Caius greeted their teammate, earning a nod from him.

"Koulder-sama, I came to inform that the Rush Hunters have finally arrived." The ex-exorcist talked.

"I see. Excellent. Then I will prepare to meet them soon." The Dark Mephisto lookalike answered.

"I also came to inform you that a new Little Star Host has been located."

"Oh? Is that so? And where is the target?"

"At Kyoto." Itsuki answered as he presents the tablet to Koulder, displaying a tracking app with a star dot at where Kyoto is.

* * *

 **Current Capsules so far**

 **Yuta/Ultraman Geed**

 **Ultra Capsules:** Ultraman, Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger, Ultra no Chichi (Father of Ultra), Ultra no Haha (Mother of Ultra)

 **Kaiju Capsules:** Megalon,

 **Others/Specials/Extras:** Firewall Dragon (GEED Arms: Firewall)

 **Yuya/Ultraman Zero : **Zero Darkness

 **Fumika/Kaiju Musume Zetton : **Zetton(Soul Riser's APP), EX Red King (Red King's forearms), Bemstar,

 **Daichi/Gundam/Shin Ultraman:** Hedorah(Downpour), Gigan(Chi She), Gundam(RX-78-2's armor), Metalgelas(Rhino Launcher), Ultraman Suit(Anime Ultraman), Vernier Bugster(Combat Gamer)

 **Asia/Angel:** Angel, Uboraan(Uboraan),

 **Grimoire Lux/ Fusion Kaiju** **:** Justice, Gomora, Tyrant

 **Xenovia:** Bemular, Blank Ultra Capsule

 **Irina:** Alien(Oblivion Keyblade lookalike), Freeze Roidmude(Frost Pain Modified), Blank Ultra Capsule

 **Knights of Chaos:**

 **?/Ultraman Koulder : **EX Tyrant, Bagan, Borreload Dragon (Borreload Magnum), Croire(role as a familiar/member of the team)

 **Itsuki/Ultraman Whire** : Ultraman Agul(V2), Ultraman Zearth, Dark Faust

 **Hosuke/Dark Knight Caius :** Kileron(Master Sword), Shadow Monarch(Caius' armor)

 **?/Dragon Knight Antinomy** **:** Dragon Armour(?), War Hammer(?)

 **?/White Knight Aura** **:** Keshin Armour(?), Shield/Pile Bunker(?), Rapier(?),

 ** _?_**

 **Malevolent Entity(?):** _?_

 **Ultraman Orion:** _?_

 **Magi the Jester:** _?_

* * *

 **Capsule 35:** **A kitten's problem and Zero Darkness** **\- End**

* * *

 **Ending Theme: "Go! Now! ~Alive A life neo~" by Rica Matsumoto - Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Ending theme.**

 **(Instrumental)**

We see many types of Capsules, Ultra, Kaiju and Special ones falling from the night sky.

The 'screen' then shatters and begins to show images of several characters:

Ultraman Zero, Strong Gomorant, Histoire, Gundam, Kaiju Musume Zetton, Angel, Xenovia, Irina, Issei in Balance Breaker, the ORC, the Student Council, Azazel, Vali and the Knights of Chaos.

We then see Ultraman Geed Magnificent and Ultraman Koulder Kai facing each other in a mortal battle while their surrounding is destroyed. Their fists connect and a bright flash appears.

 **Yoru ga akete mo**

 _(Though dawn breaks through the night)_

 **keshiki mi sezu ni**

 _(without a second glance)_

 **kasō no kūkan**

 _(a virtual scene passes me by)_

We see the ORC Devils in a mood of melancholy, looking at the sky as it changes from a bright sunny day to a dark red night. Irina and Asia are also making company for them there.

 **Nani o shitai no?**

 _(What do you want to do?)_

 **Gamen no naka de**

 _(Behind the screen, your eyes)_

 **yami o mitsume teru**

 _(peer deep into the darkness)_

The Student Council is in their room while there is heavy rain outside. Some are drinking tea while Sona and Saji lean against the window, both appear to be deep in thought about something.

 **Mō dame datte**

 _(You say it's useless but)_

 **te o age tetara**

 _(put up your hand and now)_

 **gyakuten mo aru-sa**

 _(a chance appears, a turnabout)_

A frustrated Daichi, Xenovia, and Yuya can be shown in the rain, tired and beaten when a light suddenly appears upon them, dispelling the rain.

 **Akiramenaide**

 _(Don't give up all hope just yet)_

 **nokoru chikara de**

 _(with what power you have left)_

 **tobira o akeyou**

 _(you open up the final door)_

Shows an image of a desperate Yuta being engulfed in darkness and sinking into a black ooze-like ground while a menacing pair of red eyes look down upon him. He is struggling to free himself and only his right arm ends remain free.

 **Ima ni mo ano itami ni**

 _(Even right now in the face of old pain)_

 **kokoro ga ore-sōde mo (Be Alright!)**

 _(though your heart feels like it may just fold (Be Alright!))_

We see Fumika praying, with her eyes closed, while some tears escape from her eyes. Behind her, Grimoire Lux and Histoire are shown lending part of their energies to her.

 **Angai omotte iru yori**

 _(Surprisingly, I think we'll realise)_

 **Bokura wa zutto tsuyoi monoda ze!**

 _(that the strength to go on was always waiting inside!)_

Back to Yuta, several hands of his friends suddenly appear as they began to pull him away from the darkness. They succeed and Yuta transforms into Ultraman Geed Primitive, blasting all the darkness away along with the pair of evil red eyes.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Yume ni odore**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! Dancing, all in a dream)_

 **Karada ga ugoku mama ni**

 _(Do it right now, while your body still moves)_

We can see Kaiju Musume Zetton, Ultraman, Angel, Irina, Xenovia and Scale Mail Issei fighting against Dark Knight Caius and Ultraman Whire.

 **Jibun to no tatakai ni**

 _(Plunging yourself in a fight with yourself)_

 **mōichido idomu nda**

 _(You take up the challenge once again)_

We see Yuya turning into Ultraman Zero and engaging in a fight against Zero Darkness.

 **Ready! Go! Now! Hashiridasou**

 _(Ready! Go! Now! To where wishes come true)_

 **negatta basho ni mukatte**

 _(Charging ahead, set your sights on that place)_

We can see Grimoire Lux, Croire and Histoire powering up a mysterious blue Capsule together as the background behind them turns into the galaxy.

 **Kagami ni utsuru deja vu**

 _(Smashing the feeling of odd déjà vu)_

 **ichigeki de uchikudaki**

 _(In the mirror reflected right back at me)_

Ultraman Geed Magnificent punches a mirror in front of him, destroying it and revealing an army of monsters behind it waiting for him. Ultraman Orion is revealed to be leading them.

 **shinjitsu o minogasu na!**

 _(Don't turn your eyes from the truth anymore!)_

All of Yuta's friends and allies suddenly joins him, ready to back him up.

At this, Geed accepts the challenge and charges towards the monsters without a hint of hesitation.

 **(Instrumental)**

A broken 'screen' suddenly began to repair itself as the cracks around it disappeared one by one to show an image that was on it:

Ultraman Geed Magnificent side by side with Ultraman Zero.

A flash then occurs and now Ultraman Geed is in his Dandit Truth form while Zero is now Ultraman Zero Darkness.

* * *

 **Here was chapter 35 of Ultraman GeeDxD**

I decided to actually leave Koneko out of Issei's harem. She will eventually end with Yuya since I have been trying to develop a bond between the two of them. And I'm not sure if I should also give him a harem yet.

After hearing about Koneko's tragic backstory, I wanted Yuya to have something to relate with her and help the kitty slowly overcome her personal issue. And so, that ended with the fact that both were struggling to get stronger at some point, refusing to use a certain power that could drive them 'insane'.

As for Yuya not being able to properly use the power of Ultraman Zero Darkness in his first attempt, it is because he used to see darkness as a completely evil source of energy. After his talk with Yuta, Yuya is now slowly starting to learn how to embrace it and use the darkness as an Ultraman to fight. Just like in Yuta and Gai's case.

Can you guess who the **Rush Hunters** are?

With the hint at the end of the chapter, it's clear that something will happen in Kyoto between Team Geed and the Knights of Chaos. Which Ultra Capsule will be revealed next? And what about Koneko's Little Star?

Find out next time!

* * *

 **Now onto the Reviews:**

 **Guest DCDGojira:** Thanks!

 **brave kid:** Thanks!

 **nahariyanash:** Thanks!

As for some of your questions:

Yes, the Kaiju Musume that will join Koulder's group will have come to have a love for him, seeing him as her savior and possessing strong loyalty towards him.

She will also be a rival to not only Fumika but also to Asia, Xenovia and Irina as well.

She will not care about what actions the Knights of Chaos will end doing as she will also possess a strong hatred towards Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, wishing that all of them suffer after making her pass through some horrible things. She will stay with Koulder until the end after he ends saving her, trying to do her best to support him. I will come up with a tragic backstory for her later.

The Kaiju I will use for her to transform will be one of the newer ones. I will not use Guarde(Kaiju killed by Evil Tiga). It will be a Kaiju that doesn't have an official Kaiju Musume form, unlike Fumika.

Yes, the two Kaiju Girls will be alike in a way, trying their best to support their respective Ultras.

Yes, I will make Yuya travel together with Yuta, Fumika and a few others to the Kaiju Girls' dimension. I want him to meet the Pigmon Kaiju Girl there and make her have a crush on him. Watching Ultra Zero Fight made me think that Ultraman Zero has a soft spot for Pigmons. Fumika will also meet the Zetton Kaiju Girl and become friends with her there.

As for who will be Astra's Little Star host, you will find out soon enough.

I think I will put Le Fay and Kunou in Yuya's harem, but not sure about Bennia. I still need to read some of the DxD Light Novels to better understand her character. I'm not sure about doing something with Mittelt and Yuya yet.

Yuta will explain later that trying to give Chaos to supernatural beings is a bad idea because it will destroy their bodies since they can't handle that sort of power.

 **Dracus6:** I will try taking a look into that later.

 **Guest:** What?

 **Kamen Rider Aegis:** 1: Maybe Ultraman Orb and the (G)R/B Ultra siblings.

2: Not really. It's because they don't look like a cosmic scale threat to me. I actually plan to do something like using Tabuu, Galeem, and Dhrakon from Super Smash Bros though.

3: I think it's possible, but I would have to make another story perhaps? I love both shows, but I don't think I'm ready to work on a fic with any of them yet.

 **Ichika4594:** Xenovia and Irina were given blank Capsules, with nothing inside of them. It will be up for the two of them to find a way to gather some power inside of their respective Capsules. Xenovia already has more or less of an idea of what she wants to do while Irina is still not sure.

I'm not sure yet if I will add Shin Godzilla or not.

 **Austin:** I have to search a bit about Redman because I don't know much about him before deciding if I want to use him or not. But he seems like an interesting idea indeed.

Not sure about the King Kong idea. Maybe I will do something about Yuta, Yuya and the others stumbling upon some hidden ancient civilization instead of going to another planet/dimension. And then use something like Godzilla instead of Kong.

 **Nope:** I probably am. But I just don't have the motivation right now to work on my other stories. :(

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


End file.
